


Пока не кончится сон

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 63
Words: 200,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пятнадцать зим Локи был сыном Одина и Фригг, братом Тору, Бальдру и Хёду. Но слово сказано, и шестнадцатая зима несет с собой другой мир, других родичей, другую судьбу. Он уже видел ее. Иногда сны – это всего лишь сны, но сны мага – сигнал для всех остальных. Спокойное время кончилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сватовство Тюра

– Верни все назад! – требует он снова, когда уже охрипший голос возвращается к нему. – Верни мне мое неведение, проклятая старуха...  
Ведьма хихикает, и эхо старческого смеха долго еще гуляет под сводами ее жилища после того, как он смолкает.  
– Не это ли ты повторял над источником Урд? – ехидно напоминает она, подкидывая трав на тлеющие угли. От их тяжелого горького запаха у него кружится голова и гудит в ушах, а воздух, что он вдыхает, кажется густым, как морская вода. – Но тот урок ничему тебя не научил.  
Он отнимает ладони от лица.  
– Так это был урок? – спрашивает он, и надежда в его голосе, глупая детская надежда, заставляет ведьму снова захихикать.  
– Это была твоя жизнь, одноглазый пройдоха, – говорит она. – Длинная, но конечная, и бессмысленная, чем бы ты ни пытался ее наполнить. Это были твои дети и твои родичи, жестокие, как бы ты ни любил их, и обреченные, как бы ты ни желал их уберечь. Урока ты не извлек и снова пошел за тем, что тебе не предназначено.  
– Этого не случится, – твердо произносит он, клянясь сам себе. – Я этому помешаю.  
– Нет, не помешаешь. Ты знаешь не хуже меня, ас: чем быстрее ты будешь бежать от судьбы, тем скорее угодишь ей в руки. А тогда уж она тебя не отпустит...

Локи просыпается в темноте, едва разгоняемой лучами мутной луны, сочащимися в комнату сквозь закрытые ставни. Полог кровати и потолок тонут в непроглядной черноте и от этого кажутся выше, чем на самом деле. Эхо скрипучего голоса вёльвы еще отдается в ушах.  
– Упокойся, – шепчет Локи, стуча зубами. – Пожалуйста, к ётунам, упокойся...  
До него не сразу доходит, что именно он бормочет. Тогда, встав с кровати, он впотьмах бредет к окну и, распахнув его, смачно сплевывает.  
В спальню, и так выстуженную зимними сквозняками, врывается ночной ветер, прохватывает Локи до костей сквозь короткую ночную рубаху. Голые ноги немеют на каменном полу. С запозданием приходит мысль, что он мог плевком попасть в кого-нибудь из ночного караула, но внизу никто не шумит, ночь тиха и холодна, и обрывки кошмарного сна тлеют в лунном свете и рассыпаются в мерцании одиноких снежинок, падающих вниз из тощих туч на черном небе.  
– Дураку дурное снится?  
Он подскакивает и сердито оборачивается, захлопывая окно.  
Тор стоит совсем рядом. Он двигается тихо, когда захочет, и все же Локи удивлен тем, что не услыхал шагов брата. Не скрипнула дверь спальни, не зазвенел колокольчик, не зашуршал ковер у порога. Не шелестела в движении льняная рубаха, на которую Тор накинул одеяло.  
Он уже перерос Локи почти на полголовы, и в плечах вдвое шире, и вечное самодовольное выражение физиономии даже сейчас, в темной спальне, снова при нем. Смотрит свысока и улыбается непонятно чему. Впрочем, долго гадать нечего. Застал домашнюю колючку врасплох: зуб на зуб не попадает, сон не идет, слова застревают в глотке. Редкое зрелище.  
– А тебе что за веселье, про дурное мое слушать? – огрызается Локи.  
Тор уже не улыбается.  
– Нет мне веселья слушать, как ты орешь по ночам, будто тебя режут. Расскажи, а там посмотрим.  
Локи смотрит на него исподлобья. Он не знал, что кричит во сне, но это объясняет ночное вторжение, и ему интересно, кому еще Тор успел сказать об этом. Родителям? Хёду? Вот уж вряд ли. А вот дружкам своим…  
С лица Тора сошло снисходительное выражение, он смотрит серьезно и пристально и, похоже, в самом деле ждет подробного рассказа. Секунду Локи даже колеблется – не уступить ли ему. Но потом упрямо кусает губу и отходит от окна.  
– Только заикнись, – предупреждает он. – Только ляпни кому-нибудь. Я тебя три раза подряд из круга вышибу, опозоришься.  
– Не вышибешь, – недоверчиво мотает головой Тор.  
– Даже проверять не советую, – рычит Локи, прыгая на кровать.  
– Так ты скажешь, почему кричал?  
– Не твое дело.  
– Очень даже мое!  
Локи не спорит, но и отвечать ему не хочется. Поэтому он смотрит, как Тор подходит поближе, садится в изножье кровати – как на свою, забирается с ногами, поджимает босые ступни, устраиваясь поудобнее в своем коконе из одеяла.  
– Я кое-что слышал, – говорит Тор. – Но я тебе не скажу, пока ты не расскажешь.  
Локи вздыхает.  
– Снова твои протухшие дворцовые тайны? Тор, я сам могу тебе порассказать такого, что ты простишься со сном по крайней мере сегодня. Но я вовсе не хочу знать, как зовут коня, которого Один подарит Бальдру в первый день лета, и сколько блюд подадут на пиру в честь приезда короля Ванахейма. Мне с прошлой недели известно, что Тюр во время потешного поединка с Хеймдаллем был ранен вовсе не потому, что ему солнце било в глаза, а потому что на глаза ему некстати попались прелести старшей дочери Эгира, к слову, довольно сомнительные. Неужели он все же решил посвататься к ней? Она похожа на девчачью куклу со своим огромным бюстом и необъятным задом, и только косы у нее красивые…  
– Брат! – обрывает его Тор. – На пир прибудут не только ваны, но и ётуны.  
Воздух застревает у Локи в легких.  
– Их-то кто звал? – изумляется он.  
Тор ежится.  
– Эгир. Когда Тюр попросил у него руку Бары, а случилось это вчера, пока ты сидел в библиотеке с Хёдом, Эгир ответил ему, что как отец он ничего не имеет против и, будь он асом, свадьба состоялась бы еще до конца месяца.  
– Но Эгир не ас… – понимающе кивает Локи.  
– Даже взяв в жены асинью и море в лен, он был и остается великаном, а дети его – полукровками. Судьбу своих соплеменников должен решать король.  
– И Лафея уже успели известить? Так скоро?  
Тор пожимает плечами.  
– Великое море течет во всех мирах, – изрекает он глубокомысленно.  
Локи кусает губы. Ётуны нервируют его. Странно, очень странно смотрел на него их красноглазый король, когда Один пригласил его и Сурта в Асгард на мирные переговоры. Официальная часть приема тогда затянулась: король огненный и король ледяной никак не могли примириться и признать, что делить им нечего. Обмениваясь оскорблениями, поначалу завуалированными, а после и открытыми, распаляя себя и друг друга, они вывели Всеотца из себя. Через восемь дней безуспешных попыток заставить воинственных соседей подписать мирный договор Один повелел Хеймдаллю запечатать пролет Радужного моста, соединявший между собой их владения. С того самого дня попасть из Муспельхейма в Ётунхейм и обратно можно только через Асгард.  
Или через Эгира, но этот путь едва ли кто-то станет брать в расчет.  
Тор и Локи как старшие сыновья Одина имели право присутствовать на переговорах, но Локи, к огорчению отца, высидел за овальным столом лишь первые три дня. Он не мог терпеть пристальных взглядов, а Лафей всякий раз, обвинив ли Сурта в таянии льдов на окраинах Ётунхейма, или отвечая ему гневным рыком на намеки о затянувшемся вдовстве и бездетности, а то и просто помянув необъятный гарем развратного правителя огненных земель, получал строгую отповедь Одина – и мгновенно, найдя за столом Локи, принимался буравить его взглядом своих маленьких красных глаз, похожих на раскаленные угли и куда больше подходивших не ётуну, а подданному Сурта. Локи от этого взгляда промораживало насквозь, и он под любым благовидным предлогом спешил убраться подальше от неприятного ему короля.  
По окончании переговоров, когда мост был заперт, а договор подписан и отдан Хеймдаллю на хранение, Локи попытался было выспросить у кого-то из уже достаточно набравшихся на пиру великанов, что у Лафея на уме. Спрашивал он, само собою, не в лоб – хотя мог бы и не стараться: пиво для пира поставлял сам Эгир, а его дочери в этом деле знали толк. Но ётуны ничего для него не прояснили. Король овдовел тринадцать зим назад, через год после свадьбы, королева умерла в родах, но младенца не спасли. Останься он в живых, у Лафея был бы наследник, а теперь все, что он может, это подольше не умирать и безуспешно разыскивать по миру своих бастардов, потому что по доброй воле ни одна знатная великанша за него идти не желает, а ему нужна только чистокровная соплеменница, на этом он настаивает особо, примером приводя все того же Эгира, а с ним – Мимира и Вафтруднира, которым повезло куда меньше. Все это Локи уже знал: из летописей, из долетавших между мирами новостей и вездесущих сплетен, которым никакой Радужный мост, открытый или запечатанный, не помеха. Его пробрала дрожь при мысли о том, что вдовый король, завидуя многодетному Одину, задумал навредить его семье. А потому он не спускал глаз с ётунхеймской стражи, пока великаны не разъехались из дворца по своим мирам, увозя с собой копии договора, дорогие подарки от Асгарда и друг от друга и остатки неутоленного гнева. Только тогда Локи смог вздохнуть спокойно. Впрочем, все дары Лафея, причитавшиеся ему и Тору, он не преминул показать Хёду и Хёниру, а от некоторых избавился сразу.  
А теперь ётуны едут снова. И едва ли за те два года, что прошли с их предыдущего визита, Лафей стал намного милее.  
– Что это с тобой? – глядит на него Тор. – Визит великанов, конечно, невеликий праздник, но и не такая уж беда. Мне просто стало занятно наблюдать странные обычаи, о которых я только читал.  
– Это еще не самый странный обычай, о каких можно вычитать, – говорит Локи сердито. – Представляешь, у асгардских принцев принято не мешать друг другу спать по ночам, пересказывая придворные сплетни. Жаль, наблюдать этот обычай случается все реже.  
Тор смеется.  
– Шипи на здоровье, – говорит он, набрасывая на плечи сползшее одеяло. – Я же вижу, эта сплетня не из пустячных, хоть и пришлась тебе не по вкусу. Скажи, чем тебя так беспокоит визит Лафея. Помимо того, что он как зыркнет, так хоть за нож хватайся.  
Локи фыркает невесело. Не хватало еще делиться своими детскими страхами с братом, который не может удержать в секрете даже собственных.  
– Кроме этого – ничем, – честно отвечает он и натягивает свое одеяло до самого носа. – Он замечательный владыка своего мира. Пусть бы там и сидел. Спокойной ночи?  
– Еще чего! – протестует Тор. – Уговор был, теперь ты рассказывай.  
– Не было никакого уговора, – напоминает Локи, но Тор хмуро придвигается ближе, рука уже тянется к подушке, и он поспешно подгребает ее себе за спину. – Тор… зачем тебе это?  
Тор опускает взгляд. И, к удивлению Локи, говорит очень тихо и очень серьезно:  
– Ты не единственный во дворце, кому снятся дурные сны. И мне это не нравится.  
Локи слишком хорошо понимает, о чем речь. И еще понимает, что отмахнуться уже не сможет.  
– Кто? – спрашивает он, тоже понизив голос. – Тоже маг?  
Локи не так давно поступил в ученики к Хёниру от Хёда, но уже знает, что когда магу снится дурной сон, это серьезный повод для беспокойства. А если сон повторяется и, паче того, если маг не один, пора бить тревогу. И только Хёнир может толком объяснить, что это может значить и что с этим делать – но он непременно накажет Локи за то, что тот молчал.  
Но Тор качает головой.  
– Бальдр, – говорит он. – Он почти не спит. Оказывается, уже не первую ночь, понимаешь? Молчал все время, пока мог.  
Локи недоверчиво хмурится. Ему делается не по себе, когда он думает, что девятилетний Бальдр мог увидеть во сне то же, что и он.  
– Бальдр не может не рассказывать, когда у него что-то не ладится, со сном или с явью. Он же маленький. Он идет к матери или к отцу, или к Хёду, но…  
– Ему снилось, что он умрет, – говорит Тор медленно и нарочито ровно. – Снилось, как. И даже насколько горьким будет пиво на поминальном пиру. И это не те сны, о которых можно рассказывать матери, Локи. Он поэтому и пришел ко мне.  
– А где он?  
– Я его у себя положил, пусть досыпает. Я слышал, как ты кричал, и потому не спал, когда он поскребся в дверь.  
У Локи что-то кольнуло в груди при этих словах Тора. Он никогда не ходил вот так к старшему среди ночи, когда просыпался от тяжелых снов или страшных шорохов в слишком просторной и темной спальне. Поддаться желанию дойти по пустому коридору до соседней двери, ища тепла и защиты, означало допустить слабость, которой он, младший и по умолчанию слабейший, не мог себе позволить. Но, Имир, сколько раз ему хотелось подхватиться с кровати и, завернувшись в одеяло, уснуть рядом с братом, большим и надежным…  
Он успокаивает себя тем, что сны у него и у Бальдра были все-таки разными, и тем, что Тор не выдаст его Хёниру и эту ночь кошмаров можно будет назвать первой. И выдыхает:  
– Я видел Одина.  
Произнести вслух все остальное оказывается не в пример легче. Тор слушает его молча, не прерывая, не переспрашивая, только его внимательные глаза поблескивают в темноте спальни, и шуршит одеяло, когда он возится, перебирая затекшими ногами. Локи сознает, что изрядно озадачил его, и не ждет ни советов, ни сочувственных слов, просто устало заканчивает:  
– Я должен был узнать о снах Бальдра раньше. А теперь не знаю, как пойти с этим к Хёниру.  
– Зачем? – спрашивает Тор, и Локи осекается. Ну, конечно.  
– Сны Бальдра похожи на мои, Тор. Не уверен, что они связаны, но проверить нужно. А если Бальдру начали сниться кошмары одновременно с моими, то, может, стоит спросить у Хёнира, не маг ли он?  
– Бальдр? – вскидывается Тор. – Да ты шутишь!  
Локи качает головой.  
– Это ты думаешь, что мага можно определить сразу, потому что единственные маги, которых ты знаешь, это Хёнир и я.  
– Ты пока только ученик.  
– Спасибо за напоминание. Так вот. Магия может находиться внутри без ведома ее обладателя, скрыто. И лучше подгадать момент, когда она проявит себя, чтобы не было беды. Если Бальдр маг, это сразу две новости. Во-первых, у Хёнира появится еще один ученик.  
– А во-вторых?  
– А во-вторых… – Локи трет лицо, тянет, стараясь подобрать слова помягче, и наконец говорит: – Сны магов – сигнал для всех остальных. Спокойное время кончилось.  
Тор молчит целую минуту.  
– Мы не скажем Хёниру, – говорит он вдруг.  
Локи смотрит на него во все глаза.  
– Думаешь, мне это нравится? Но он единственный взрослый маг во дворце, его нужно предупредить.  
– О чем? О том, что принцы стали плохо спать по ночам и им грезятся всякие ужасы? Мне не нравится пугать Бальдра, – упрямо говорит Тор. – А зная Хёнира – он только поднимет зряшный шум. Увешает вас амулетами, а его застращает так, что он вообще перестанет спать.  
– Тор…  
– Молчи, Локи! Молчи. Я ничего никому не скажу, но молчи. Мы сами можем себе помочь.  
– Мы?  
– Конечно. Ведь Бальдр пришел ко мне. Не к тебе.  
Может быть, Тор и хотел просто сказать, что раз так случилось, значит, Бальдр вовсе не маг, иначе стал бы искать родственную стихию за пределами своей комнаты. Но Локи понял его иначе.  
– Не надо оставлять его одного. Если он проснется и не найдет тебя, он поднимет крик на ведь этаж.  
Тор согласно кивает.  
– Брат, – говорит он, уже поднявшись и сделав шаг к двери. – Иногда сны – это всего лишь сны. Даже у магов. И даже у тебя. Подумай, что ты видел: ты ведь и сам не веришь, что это может случиться. А ночь сегодня, – он поежился, – просто длинная и лунная. Тяжелые сны так и липнут к окнам. Доброй ночи.  
– Доброй ночи Бальдру, – отвечает Локи глухо.  
Оставшись один, он долго лежит без сна. Ночное видение – полный бессильной ярости и отчаяния Всеотец и злорадствующая неупокоенная ведьма-провидица, открывшая все самое страшное и неотвратимое, – не покидает его мыслей. Локи еще не умеет отличать колдовские сны мага от обыкновенных кошмаров и, возможно, никогда не научится. Так сказал Хёнир: научиться этому нельзя, можно только знать или не знать.  
Засыпает он уже перед поздним зимним рассветом, и в оставшиеся краткие часы ему снится Эгир, на всех парусах гонящий алый свадебный корабль. Горит на флаге круглый котел – знамя его дома, бьют копытами золотые олени – знак дома Тюра. В Асгард едет невеста.  
Холодные, белые, как снег, как морская пена, волосы Бары сияют в солнечном свете, может, даже ярче венца на ее высоком лбу. Рослая, ширококостная, она одна, пожалуй, составит достойную пару для громадного Тюра. Если не будет против этого брака бывший сюзерен ее отца, король Лафей, оставшийся в Ётунхейме.  
Бара хмурится. Эгир уже пошел однажды против воли Лафея: взял в жены Ран из асов и бежал из собственных владений, спасая жизнь и свободу. Что мешает ему теперь пренебречь глупой традицией? Но отец ясно дал Баре понять: ее брак еще не решен, и не будет решен, пока Лафей не скажет свое слово. Судьбу соплеменников решает король, как бы далеко они ни были от родины. Из Ётунхейма убежать проще, чем от его хозяина.  
Холодные волны Великого моря плещутся о высокие борта лодки, несущей Бару в окружении подруг и служанок к берегу. Солнце прячется в облака, когда она сходит на берег – легко, несмотря на свое мощное сложение, подобрав затканную серебром и жемчугом юбку, не омочив мягких кожаных сапожек.  
Но берег пуст, и встречающих ее нигде не видно.  
Локи смотрит ей в лицо, но видит не Бару.  
Бара осталась на корабле, мчащемся прочь, далеко по беспокойным соленым волнам. Та, на кого он глядит, совсем на нее не похожа. Она высока и бела, но в ней нет ничего от улыбчивой дочери Эгира, унаследовавшей от матери легкий нрав. Льдом и стужей веет от этого нового видения, острое скуластое лицо немолодо и некрасиво, густые и жесткие черные волосы, обрамляющие его рваными прядями, только сильнее отвращают. Локи смотрит в глаза женщины – и едва не просыпается от испуга. Глаза полыхают, как тлеющие угли, как подсвеченные пламенем рубины, как густое ванахеймское вино, из-под тяжелых век.  
Она стоит на берегу и смотрит на воду. Но скалы за ее спиной незнакомы Локи. Он никогда не бывал здесь, у этих покрытых коркой не тающего льда угрюмых и темных утесов. И промерзший камень – совсем не тот, из какого строят дворцы и дома Асгарда, в нем нет ничего, и на нем ничего не растет, кроме новых причудливых ледяных наплывов.  
Это чужое море и чужая земля, и небо над нею чужое. Бесконечно долгое мгновение Локи чувствует, понимает, что грезит, но, несмотря на страстное желание пробудиться, оказаться снова дома, в собственной постели, не может этого сделать. Пылающий взгляд женщины вдруг замирает на нем, она смотрит на него и насквозь, а он не может ни вдохнуть, ни вскрикнуть, и лишь смотрит на нее в ответ.  
А потом она вздыхает и отворачивается. Локи неясно, чего в этом вздохе больше – усталости, разочарования, обиды, – но ему внезапно и остро становится жаль ее, ее обманутых ожиданий и слишком многих прожитых лет.  
Только тогда он просыпается.


	2. Охота на барса

Два дня над дворцом тускло мерцает редкими снежинками белое зимнее небо и крепчает мороз, заставляя даже горячего Тора прятать нос рукавицей, когда он выходит на двор и ступает в тренировочный круг.  
Тюра нет во дворце, он готовит свой дом к тому, чтобы ввести жену. Тюр не сомневается: Лафей даст добро, и Бара пойдет за него еще прежде, чем начнет нарастать день. Потому он от души гоняет слуг, но и сам не сидит без дела: дом у него большой, и за всем уследить трудно.  
Без Тюра место наставника занять некому, и Тор и Локи становятся в круг друг против друга, сами, без понуканий. Разогревают мышцы и жилы перед поединком, поигрывая оружием. За ними с длинной скамьи, стоящей поодаль от тренировочного поля, следит Бальдр, которого Тор нарочно разбудил рано, чтобы вечером тому легче было заснуть. Его почти не видно под просторной медвежьей шубой, в которую он завернулся, как кукла. Только зоркие любопытные глаза, яркие и синие, как у Фригг, следят за старшими братьями, наскакивающими друг на друга и прыгающими то назад, то вбок, звеня мечами.  
Локи отбивается вполсилы. Беспокойная ночь отзывается во всем теле усталостью, меч кажется тяжелее, чем всегда, и на увертки не хватает быстроты и ловкости. Тор два или три раза достает его концом лезвия, уколами отмечая удары, оставляя белесые царапины на дубленом жилете. Сводит брови, чувствуя неладное, и тут же снова нападает – почти всерьез, не давая передышки, заставляя сопротивляться своему натиску, как в настоящем бою. Локи большого труда стоит отбивать его мощные и частые удары, и он бесится, когда слышит задыхающееся и насмешливое:  
– А кто-то грозился вышибить меня из круга. Трижды!  
Локи рычит и атакует сам, не жалея ноющего тела. Бальдр, выпутавшись из кокона шубы, следит за ними с восторгом и ужасом, обещая себе то стать таким же воинственным и сильным, как они, то наоборот, ни за что не брать в руки меча, кроме как в тот недалекий уже день, когда получит его в подарок от отца.  
Тор защищается со смехом, но уже без прежней легкости. Локи ловок и быстр, и он, наконец, вспоминает об этом, когда бешенство выжигает из него усталость, разгоняет кровь, горячит сердце не хуже, чем схватка. Мало-помалу в круге становится жарко, даже жарче, чем в зале пиров, когда асы собираются вместе. Пар вырывается изо рта, неугомонный клинок мелькает тут и там, наскакивая на защиту или пролетая впустую мимо, но достать не успевает до тех пор, пока оба противника не пресыщаются игрой.  
К тому времени как Тор все-таки припирает его к изгороди, обводящей круг, и лезвием плашмя касается его ключиц, обозначая смертельный удар, Локи уже слабо помнит свой сон. Он толкает Тора в снег и вырывается, но тот только хохочет – до странности облегченно. И, поднимаясь и отряхивая штаны от снега, добродушно объясняет:  
– Когда ты злой, у меня на сердце теплеет. Живее кажешься.  
Внутренние ворота распахиваются им навстречу, когда они выходят с тренировочного поля и идут прочь со двора, две всадницы вылетают на утоптанный снег. Сиф с матерью едут на охоту.  
– Подождите нас! – кричит им Тор и наперегонки с Бальдром бежит во дворец. Через несколько десятков шагов Бальдр, конечно, спотыкается в длинной шубе, и Тор хватает его на руки.  
Улыбнувшись Локи, Скади пускает застоявшуюся кобылу нетерпеливой рысью по широкому двору. Сиф вертится на своем огромном чалом жеребце, пока тот приплясывает на месте. Локи не смотрит на нее. Расторопные конюхи уже выводят на двор двух серебристо-белых козлов Тора, круторогих, длинноногих, таких высоких, что и Тору не приходится наклоняться, чтобы потрепать мохнатые холки. Их запрягают, и Локи уже готов схватить поводья, когда рядом вырастает Тор, нагруженный теперь легким топориком на длинной рукояти, луком Локи и двумя теплыми плащами. Локи ловит свои плащ и оружие и следом за братом прыгает на сани.  
– Едем! – кричит Сиф, и ее чалое чудовище первым выскакивает через открывающиеся для охотников внешние ворота.  
Холодная ночь сделала свое дело. Под копытами и полозьями с треском ломается тонкий наст, из-под которого во все стороны летит сухой и легкий, как пух, снег. Небо чуть голубеет по мере того, как расходятся снеговые тучи, так и не просыпав свою ношу на поля и леса Асгарда. В рассеянном солнечном свете путь по равнине, стелющейся далеко на север и тающей в тумане у подножья гор, кажется усыпанным холодными прозрачными искрами, и не имеет значения, чистые ли это алмазы или битое стекло. Солнечная дорожка, горящая впереди, прямая и яркая, и Тор покрикивает на своих рогатых скакунов, торопя их вслед за богиней охоты.  
Скади несется вперед, пригнувшись к гриве кобылы, так, словно уже гонит дичь. Мелкие темные косы хлещут ее по спине. Ее крик достигает ушей Локи, когда им удается поравняться с Сиф.  
– В горы! – командует Скади.  
Локи смотрит на Тора. Сани летят уже едва касаясь полозьями снежного наста. Горы все ближе, все большим азартом горит лицо старшего. Встречный ветер зажег на его щеках два горячих пятна, а в глазах у него такой хмельной огонек, что Локи не сомневается: Тор решил не далее как сегодня потягаться со Скади в охотничьем мастерстве. И не отступится.  
Однако стоит Скади осадить кобылу, переходя на рысь, он тут же натягивает поводья, и к горам они подъезжают без спешки и без шума, способного распугать зверье и испортить все занятие. После долгой скачки даже собственное дыхание кажется чересчур громким, когда они останавливаются у самого подножья. Редкий кустарник проступает из клочьев тумана, из-под снега тут и там выступают острые серые камни в тускло-рыжих пятнах сухого лишайника. Едва заметная среди припорошенных валунов, по правую руку уходит вверх крутая тропа, петляет по извилистому склону, едва не ныряя вглубь породы, и пропадает далеко наверху, скрываясь в вечной дымке у раздвоенной вершины пика.  
Скади спешивается первой и тянет ноздрями воздух – глубоко и жадно. Хищно улыбается – дочери, Тору, Локи – и Локи некстати вспоминает, что у Скади в роду были ледяные великаны. Ну, спрашивают ее желто-карие глаза, кто со мной? Сиф уже успела привязать своего чалого к кусту, где он теперь мнется с ноги на ногу и презрительно пофыркивает, косясь на запряженных козлов. Сиф умоляюще смотрит на мать, но Тор, соскочив с саней, мягко оттирает ее, подходя к Скади.  
– Пойдем, охотница, – предлагает он. – Я и ты, Сиф и Локи.  
Скади окидывает их троих быстрым взглядом и качает головой.  
– Возьми Сиф и ступайте первыми, – говорит она. – А с Локи пойду я.  
И она указывает резко влево, прочь от крутой и опасной, но все же тропы.  
Локи путает поводья в ветках того же куста, к которому привязан чалый. Тот протестующе топает, но Локи только цыкает на него, мимоходом треплет белого козла, пальцы тонут в длинной шерсти. Тор тем временем уже поднимается в гору, и Сиф отстает от него лишь на пару шагов.  
– Я пойду первой, – говорит Скади, когда Локи подходит к ней.  
Он не спорит. Прежде, беря их с Тором на охоту, она никогда не отпускала Сиф одну ни с Тором, ни с Локи, а теперь вдруг переменилась, и вмешиваться, не понимая, что к чему, Локи не собирается. Он молча поправляет лук и колчан за спиной и пояс с ножами и, по рыхлому снегу идя к горе, глядит в спину Скади – колышущееся в такт шагам море мелких темных косичек, короткая куртка мехом внутрь и широкие штаны над голенищами толстых сапог.  
Путь, которым они поднимаются, кажется Локи почти непреодолимым. Скади чудом находит едва заметные уступы на заснеженном склоне, крутом и гладком, и уверенно переставляет ноги в сапогах, больше похожих на медвежьи лапы. Те редкие отрезки подъема, где можно передвигаться без помощи рук, она преодолевает еще быстрее, потому что не проваливается в глубокий снег, лежащий в расщелинах. Не раз и не два она резким тычком останавливает его, уже готового сделать шаг, и разверзающиеся под белым пухом бездны только веселят ее, когда она перемахивает их быстрыми кошачьими прыжками. Локи не отстает, но с нею ему не сравниться, и остается только радоваться тому, что нет под боком Тора, чтобы быть свидетелем его позора.  
Через час, когда подножье окончательно скрывается в белесом мареве далеко внизу, Скади припадает плечом и щекой к серому камню и прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь.  
– Пришли, – произносит она одними губами.  
Локи не слышит: чувствует.  
По ту сторону каменной глыбы, за которой они укрылись, снег мягко приминают лапы крупного зверя. Зверь сыт и хочет спать, и ищет убежища, но запах железа и конского пота уже растревожил его, не давая разморенному телу поддаться дремоте. Он принюхивается, но предательский запах охотников чудится ему как будто отовсюду сразу. Все верно, говорит себе Локи, все верно, потому что за соседней скалой, притаившись, следят за зверем еще две пары глаз.  
Локи медленно снимает с плеча лук, но Скади останавливает его и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд указывает ему куда-то вперед и вверх.  
И тут он видит Тора, сидящего на скальном уступе. А вместо лука или хотя бы ножа в руке у него только длинная веревка, мотком висящая вокруг локтя. Локи округляет глаза, беззвучно ругается, но Тор не видит его. Тор смотрит только на барса, беспокойно шевелящего круглыми ушами, тянущего морозный воздух влажным носом.  
Улыбка Скади снова становится хищной и нетерпеливой, она кусает губы, нимало не заботясь о том, куда подевалась Сиф. Локи же, прилепившись к камню, смотрит, как Тор прыгает со своего насеста.  
Все для Локи становится на свои места, когда Сиф, прятавшаяся чуть поодаль и повыше, не удерживается от восторженного вскрика. Он все-таки берет барса на прицел, несмотря на ворчание Скади, и не ослабляет тетиву, пока исход схватки не становится очевиден. Барс, за клыками которого просунута палка, успевает полоснуть когтями и разорвать меховую куртку, прежде чем Тор стреноживает его, и не прекращает брыкаться даже после того, как челюсти и лапы ему стягивает веревка.  
Скади, выбежав из укрытия, опускает ладонь на покатый лоб зверя, и барс мгновенно успокаивается. Расширенные от страха и злости зрачки снова превращаются в крохотные черные зернышки, серо-голубые глаза слегка мутнеют, подернутые сонной пеленой, вздыбленная шерсть на загривке снова лоснится гладким узором мелких круглых пятен, покорно опускается длинный бич хвоста.  
– Я подарю его Фрейе, – объявляет Скади. – Благодарю тебя, Тор. Локи, ради Имира, опусти лук!  
Довольный Тор переводит дыхание, смеясь над загубленной курткой. Ему жарко, и он нескоро вспомнит про плащ, так и оставшийся в колеснице у подножия горы. Под взглядом Локи его улыбка чуть бледнеет, но тут из своего укрытия выбирается Сиф, и с ее приближением Тор снова расцветает.  
Барс становится их единственным трофеем. Зимний день краток, а спуск с горы с живой громадной кошкой на поводке – дело не из скорых. Когда они возвращаются, зверь смирно трусит следом за санями Тора, привязанный к спинке. Тор то и дело оглядывается на добычу, словно барс может исчезнуть, и с гордым видом косится на Локи. "Ты видел, как она смотрела? – читается в этом взгляде. – Нет, ты видел?"  
Конечно, он имеет в виду Сиф, которая до сего дня только слышала, что некоторые сорвиголовы из ванов ходят на живых барсов с голыми руками, вместо того чтобы ставить ловушки. И Локи, уже привыкший к Сиф, как к младшей сестренке, вдруг понимает, что означала заговорщическая ухмылка Скади.  
Сам Локи зол, как сурт. Умом он понимает, что поединок был просто честным и никаким более. Полный сил ас против полной сил дикой кошки, – а в присутствии Скади Тору ничего не угрожало. И все-таки Локи злится, что она так и не дала ему выстрелить. Дело не в подарке для Фрейи, зверинцу которой скоро недостанет места в золотом дворце Одина, а может, и в ее родном Ванахейме. Дурацкий прыжок зверю в когти не идет у него из головы.  
Тору нравится бесить и подначивать Локи. У Локи же воодушевленный Тор вызывает тревогу, если не страх. За него самого.  
Солнце опускается в пелену облаков, устилая заснеженный мир длинными тенями. Его яркий багрянец высвечивает напоследок полнеба, сверкающие копья закатных лучей вздымаются вверх от горизонта, – а потом на землю опускается вечер, и в стремительно густеющих сумерках небо снова затягивают тучи. Едва проглянувшие звезды прячутся за темно-синим покрывалом, когда охотники подъезжают к воротам и заметивший их караул велит открывать.  
Снегопад начинается тихо, робко, но на косах Скади уже достаточно искр, когда она спешивается и сама ведет свою кобылу под навес. Чалый, отфыркиваясь и тревожно прядая ушами в сторону барса, тоже охотно позволяет себя увести, пока конюхи суетятся вокруг саней, а двое слуг Скади осторожно отвязывают зверя, все еще полусонного от ее прикосновения, и вслух рассуждают, не вытащить ли палку у него из пасти.  
Локи глубоко втягивает носом сладкий вечерний воздух, смотрит в матово-черное небо, прежде чем пойти во дворец. Ласково проворчав что-то на прощание Тангниостру и Тангрисниру, Тор тоже направляется прочь от конюшен.  
– Фрейе понравится подарок, – уверенно заявляет он. – У нее есть ётунхеймская кошка, а жениха для нее не было. Теперь появится. Посмотришь, как она примет его, когда завтра мы встретим ее и Фрейра на мосту.  
– Лучше бы ты подумал о подарке Эгиру. Ведь это он, а не Фрейя, выдает замуж старшую дочь. И это не Фрейру, а Тюру невтерпеж жениться еще прежде Йоля.  
Тор хмыкает. Распахнув дверь, он первым вваливается в холодные сени, отряхивает сапоги. С его плаща и волос сыплется снег, с Локи тоже, хотя снаружи снежинки падают редко и, уносимые налетевшим ветром, кратко мерцают в полукружьях освещенных окон.  
– Не стану я готовить заранее подарки тем, чья судьба зависит от слова Лафея, – говорит Тор уже не так громко и весело. – Зачем обижать норн самоуверенностью?  
Локи удивленно и подозрительно глядит на него.  
– Ты вдруг заговорил, как мать. Что это с тобой? Не заболел ли?  
Тор только машет рукой.  
– А это она и сказала, – объясняет он. – Я, может, и поспорил бы с нею, но не теперь. Вот когда Лафей позволит Баре пойти за Тюра, Эгир благословит их, Хёд вычислит подходящую дату для свадебного пира, а Андхримнир примется гонять помощников по кухне и умолять позволить ему самому готовить угощения, я начну думать о подарках. Ты поможешь мне?  
Локи кивает, и вместе они торопятся каждый по своим покоям, чтобы успеть переодеться к ужину. По счастью, еще не вся дворцовая прислуга отвыкла видеть в них вечно голодных мальчишек, так что, даже опоздав, они получают вдоволь и еды, и разбавленного вина, от которого обоих клонит в сон.  
Простившись с Тором, Локи идет к себе, зевая и устало волоча ноги. Пьяный взгляд усмиренного барса и хищный яркий рот улыбающейся Скади мешаются в голове с отблесками зимнего солнца на конце клинков и беспокойным фырканьем чалого жеребца, скрипом отворяемых ворот и свистом ветра. В спальне он плещет на лицо и плечи горячей водой и падает на постель прежде, чем успевают унести таз для умывания. Он плохо помнит, как, уже провалившись в непроглядную темноту сна без сновидений, продолжал слышать холодный, пронзительный свист, скрип, стук копыт – и тот чарующий своей нездешностью, ни на что не похожий звук, с которым открываются сияющие переходы Радужного моста.  
Звук, разбудивший его, короток, но его довольно.  
За стеной испуганно, отчаянно и жалко кричит во сне Тор.


	3. Слово короля

Локи выскакивает из кровати и из комнаты не раздумывая. Но двери Тора заперты, и внутри снова тихо. Локи тянется в комнату магическим зрением, как учил его Хёнир, но ловит только смутный отголосок чужого беспокойства. Тор вздрагивает, почувствовав бестелесное присутствие, и переворачивается на другой бок.  
Весь следующий день он не показывается на глаза Локи. Не покидая пределов дворца, он пропадает в оружейной с Фандралом, в погребах с Волльстагом и даже в библиотеке с Хёдом, отовсюду умудряясь исчезнуть, стоит только Локи туда направиться. В конце дня Один надолго запирается с ним у себя, и Локи, махнув рукой на идею разговорить брата, бредет к Хёниру.  
И останавливается в дверях. В покоях Хёнира, в окружении светильников, ничего и никого вокруг не замечая, сидит Бальдр с книгой на коленях, в которой Локи узнает ванский «Трактат о светилах небесных, движении их и повадках, а также о скальдах и героях, под сими светилами рожденных». Интерес Бальдра к астрологии ненадолго занимает мысли Локи, но почти сразу его замечает и окликает Хёнир.  
– Посмотри сюда, Локи, – говорит он. – Об этом ты еще не читал.  
Хёнир вернулся домой две весны назад, когда в Локи по-настоящему проснулась магия. Фрейя отправилась на родину одновременно с ним, чтобы снова приехать в Асгард, когда представится случай. Ни Хёнир, ни Фрейя не были заложниками в том смысле, который вкладывают в это слово книги о военном искусстве. И от почетных гостей их отличает только необходимость испрашивать разрешения, чтобы покинуть отведенные им покои, не говоря уже о мире. За два года, проведенные в Асгарде, Хёнир успел научить Локи многому из того, что знал сам, но по большей части это оказывались иными словами переданные знания, которыми делился с ним Хёд. Первое время Локи даже скучал на занятиях, ожидая времени, когда сможет метать неподъемные камни усилием разума, вызывать огонь и ветер и читать мысли. Из всего этого он выучился только последнему, да и то больше видел в глазах, чем в чужом сознании. Хёд, которому он пожаловался на нового учителя, не оценил его рвения, заявив, что от метания камней магу пользы никакой, одно утомление. Не то что от изучения звезд, свойств минералов и трав. Камнем можно убить, сказал слепец, но жизнь в тело и кровь в жилы ты не вернешь, если не будешь знать, какой корешок как заварить и с чем смешать. Локи только зубами скрипел, засиживаясь над книгами и образцами и тихо бесясь на Хёда за то, что тот родился всезнайкой и ему в довесок досталось все занудство, которое норны рассчитывали раздать близнецам поровну. Хёд слеп и мудр, Бальдр – красив и весел. Бальдр еще дитя, а Хёда ребенком никто никогда не видел.  
О том, когда же, наконец, Хёнир станет учить его боевым заклинаниям, думает Локи, глядя из-за его плеча на амулет на шее Бальдра. Металл цвержьей работы, кристаллы из Альвхейма, чары, наложенные Хёниром и – Локи точно знает – кем-то из ванов. Сильнейший оберег болтается, как игрушка, на кожаном шнурке, когда Бальдр склоняется над книгой, полностью погрузившись в чтение.  
Посмотрев на амулет пристальнее, Локи с удивлением обнаруживает, что тот слабо светится – не отражает пламя светильников, а излучает мягкое белое сияние каждой гранью кристаллов.  
– Так он маг? – тихо спрашивает Локи.  
– Представь себе, нет, – хмыкает Хёнир. Локи едва сдерживает вздох облегчения, и Хёнир заканчивает: – что бы ни натолкнуло тебя на эту мысль. Я сказал ему, что это оберег, но не говорил, от чего. Однако ты бы видел, как охотно он надел его!  
Локи кусает губы.  
– Ему интересно все, что связано с колдовством, – говорит он. – Но если он не маг, что означает реакция амулета?  
– Восприимчивость. Бальдр открыт для всех сил, какие есть в мире, добрых и дурных. Хёд не умеет этого, но умеет другое. А Бальдр даже без помощи магии может и солнце заговорить, и тайные намерения узнать, и, – он делает паузу, и у Локи в груди все замирает, – вещий сон увидеть.  
Он бросает быстрый взгляд на учителя, но Хёнир глядит на Бальдра: тот как раз поднял голову от книги и широко улыбается Локи:  
– Брат! Я тебя не заметил.  
– Ты ничего не хотел бы мне поведать? – в голосе Хёнира ровно столько учтивой небрежности, что Локи яснее ясного: то, что он расскажет, Хёниру и так известно. Это понимание заставляет его досадливо скривиться.  
– Нет, – говорит он. – Ничего, что стоило бы твоего внимания, учитель.  
– Ты читал сегодня «Записки альвских травников»?  
– Читал, – не моргнув глазом врет Локи. – Будем варить зелье?  
– Не сегодня. Ступай. Позже поменяйтесь книгами с Бальдром.  
Зачем тебе наставлять его, если он не маг, хочет спросить Локи, но вместо этого молча кивает и оставляет покои Хёнира. Возможность заполучить братишку в соученики его отчего-то совсем не радует.

Ветер, поднявшийся в ночь после охоты, не унимается ни наутро, ни под вечер. К полудню третьего дня он дует с запада с удвоенной силой, и Асгард накрывает метель.  
Она сбивает с ног пеших и заставляет конных склоняться в седлах к самым гривам коней, когда ранним утром торжественная процессия выдвигается на Радужный мост, чтобы достойно принять гостей. Среди встречающих первыми едут Один и Фригг, Эгир и Тюр, Тор и Локи. Снег летит в лицо, гонимый ветром со всех сторон разом, так что стоящего прямо, как статуя, Хеймдалля на мосту они различают только оказавшись в трех шагах от него.  
Эгир беспокойно ерзает в седле, не зная, как посмотрит и что скажет ему Лафей. Слать гонца Великим морем в Ётунхейм было не пример легче, чем самому встретиться взглядом со своим королем, пусть и покинув его много зим назад. Он смотрит на Тюра, и уверенный вид воина придает ему решимости. Спешившись вместе с остальными и протянув руку Хеймдаллю, дальше он ведет коня в поводу. И думает только о дочери, которая осталась ждать их приезда во дворце Одина.  
Первыми прибывают ваны. И, едва они ступают на мост, к ним с приветствием асгардской зимы спешит вьюга. В светлые волосы пришельцев набивается снег, прозрачный газ рукавов и легкие шелка хлопают, взвиваясь пышными зелеными парусами. Но в рядах гостей слышен только смех: холод им не страшен, и в летних одеждах на холодном ветру они встречают Одина и Фригг, пока слуги почтительно и торопливо снуют между ними с меховыми накидками в руках.  
Обнаженные плечи Фрейи накрывает плащом сам Один.  
– Позволь, старшая…  
Фрейя смеется и грозит ему пальцем.  
– Ты снова оставляешь меня без своих упреков! – замечает она, и голос ее похож на мурлыканье кошки. – Ты несправедлив, владыка Асгарда. Вот твоя супруга, вижу, только и ждет мгновения, когда скажет нам с братом, как легкомысленно и глупо было собираться сюда в конце года и не подумать о плащах и шубах. И тогда я стану оправдываться тем, что просто забыла о том, что в Асгарде бывают зимы! Слишком долго не покидала пределов Ванахейма. Мне давно пора было вернуться.  
Фригг только головой качает, когда Фрейр берет ее под руку. Его светлая голова возвышается над толпой встречающих, и рядом с ним асы кажутся приземистыми. Его лицо – лицо Фрейи.  
В сопровождении свиты ваны сходят с моста на заснеженную дорожку, ведущую ко дворцу, а Хеймдалль открывает другой пролет, впуская в мир гостей из Ётунхейма.  
– Мы задержались, – говорит Лафей вместо приветствия, едва успев шагнуть на мост и окунуться в метель из сонма радужных бликов, он широким шагом устремляется к сходням, едва кивнув Хеймдаллю. За ним ровным строем, будто собирались не в гости, а на битву, спускаются вооруженная охрана, несколько дюжин вельмож, сверкающих обилием золотых украшений, и целая армия личной прислуги.  
Один хмурится, но Фрейя крепче сжимает его локоть.  
– Приветствую тебя, Лафей, – говорит она, кутаясь в плащ, и король останавливается, как вкопанный. Следующие за ним по пятам ётуны застывают на полушаге.  
– Приветствую, Госпожа Вана, – кивает Лафей уже почти мягко. – Приветствую, Всеотец. Фрейр. Тюр. Фригг. Одинссоны… Эгир.  
Каждому достается сухой кивок, но никто не указывает Лафею на нарушение порядка. Никто не намерен задерживать его в Асгарде надолго, а день или два можно и не реагировать на резкости.  
Эгир и Тюр переглядываются. Эгиру стыдно за то, что он, муж и отец, больше опасается слова Лафея, чем молодой нареченный Бары. Но Тюр и не знает всего, что известно о Лафее Эгиру. Знай он это – посватался бы он к Баре или поискал счастья с другой асгардской девой? И что он станет делать, если Лафей вздумает отказать ему в своем благословении?  
Торжеству посвящают вечер, когда над Асгардом начинают голубеть сумерки. Метель по-прежнему свистит за окнами, но в покоях дворца, у высоких и ярко горящих очагов, тепло, и зеленые и голубые наряды ванов, легкие, прозрачные и летящие, притягивают глаз, окруженные киноварью и золотом – цветами асов.  
Музыканты прячутся за расписные ширмы в зале пиров, выкатываются из погребов бочки с винами и медами, снуют из кухни и обратно мальчишки с широкими блюдами, расставляют угощения на широком и длинном столе.  
Фрейр и Фрейя рассаживаются по разные стороны стола: он – по левую руку от Эгира, сидящего рядом с Одином, она – по правую от Фригг. Тюра и Бару сажают рядом. Начинается пир, но воздух в зале звенит от неизбывного напряжения. Гости хмелеют, но ни напитков, ни изысканных яств на столах не убывает: пир продлится всю ночь.  
Фригг щелкает пальцами, подавая знак музыкантам, и зал наполняется звуками дудок, бубнов и барабанов. Ваны, уже насытившиеся, встают со своих скамей и идут танцевать, зазывая с собой молодых асинь. Поднимается с ними и Фрейя. Она желает пригласить на танец Тора, но тот уже выводит Сиф к танцующим, и, сцепив пальцы, они присоединяются к прочим.  
– Скажи брату, – со смехом наклоняется Фрейя к Локи, одной рукой обнимая его за шею, – что барс подойдет ётунхеймской кошке разве что в качестве игрушки, чтобы точить когти. А впрочем, нет, не говори. У тебя это выйдет слишком резко. Скажи лучше, что я обучу его и стану ездить на нем верхом. Кошка для меня слишком велика.  
Локи от души радуется, что она решила не танцевать с ним. И обещает себе, что непременно передаст Тору все ее слова до единого. Особенно про игрушку для заточки когтей.  
Он следит взглядом, как ее длинная юбка скользит по мозаике пола, струясь вокруг изящных ног, когда она идет вдоль стола, изредка наклоняясь к гостям, касаясь ладонями плеч асов и асинь, как старых друзей. Чистейший алмаз в короне Ванахейма, слышит Локи давние слова Фригг, превратился в разменный грош, когда речь зашла об обмене заложниками. Ответ Одина он помнит еще лучше: тем ценнее мир, за который Фрейр готов отдать самое дорогое, что у него есть. И гадает, неужели самая великая ценность Ванахейма со всеми его науками и ремеслами, распутными нравами и дивными стихами – эта женщина с телом фарфоровой статуэтки и зелеными глазами весенней кошки.  
Тем временем подведенные глаза Фрейи останавливаются на скамье ётунов. Сделав еще один шаг, она протягивает руку. Полупрозрачный рукав волей-неволей заставляет проследить взглядом очертания бледно-розового запястья, тонкий локоть под бесчисленными складками зеленого газа и мягкий контур плеча.  
– Добрый нравом Лафей, – она чуть склоняет к плечу золотоволосую голову. – Окажи мне честь.  
И Лафей покидает свою свиту.  
– Я плохо танцую, старшая, – предупреждает он, но Фрейя и бровью не ведет, беря его под руку, чтобы вывести на середину зала.  
– Ты знаешь, ётун, что можешь не называть меня так, – улыбается она. – Пусть мое племя появилось раньше твоего, а Ванахейм блистал огнями, когда священная корова только принялась вылизывать прародителя асов из соляной глыбы. Но и вы не вчера родились. Однако мне приятны мужи, признающие, что любовь древнее войны. И сильнее.  
Они описывают круг, соприкасаясь ладонями. Теплые пальцы Фрейи кажутся детскими рядом с огромной темной пятерней ётуна, а самый высокий зубец резного гребня в ее волосах едва достает ему до плеча. Она встает на носки, приближаясь к нему и отдаляясь в танце, и все равно они похожи не на две волны, а на волну и камень.  
– Недаром все мирные договоры взывают к любви, будто стоит произнести ее имя – и розни конец. А меж тем порой бывает довольно заняться любовью, чтобы начать ее.  
Лафей дергается, как от удара, но Госпожа Вана даже взглядом держит крепко. Да и рука великана будто приросла к изумрудному шитью ее рукава.  
– Твой голос приятен слуху, старшая, но суть твоих речей ускользает от разума, – цедит он.  
– Я и не думала, что они будут тебе ясны. Только надеялась, не более того. А коль скоро в своих надеждах я обманулась, я скажу тебе прямо о том, что вижу. Не сей новой розни, король. От розни любовь не родится.  
Лафей скрипит зубами, опускаясь на одно колено. Фрейя обходит его, чуть касаясь пальцами пальцев его поднятой руки.  
– Не я посеял рознь, не мне и прекращать ее, старшая. Я здесь, чтобы отдать одни долги и забрать другие. И не уйду с пустыми руками.  
– Это твое дело, – миролюбиво кивает Фрейя, когда он выпрямляется и возвращает ладонь на ее спину. – Мое же – предупредить тебя. Не всем придется по вкусу твой выбор, каким бы он ни был. А многочисленная свита будет полезна лишь в том случае, если пожелает таковой оказаться.  
Танец они заканчивают в молчании. Из-за плеча Лафея Фрейя смотрит на брата, сидящего за столом. И подмигивает ему, заставляя озабоченную складочку между темных бровей разгладиться.  
Проходит время, и музыка умолкает, а гости возвращаются за стол. Вот Один поднимает руку, прерывая застольные разговоры и призывая собравшихся к тишине.  
– Сегодня счастливый день для Асгарда, – говорит он. – Под наше крыло вернулась прекрасная Фрейя, и брат ее почтил нас присутствием. Сидит здесь с нами и Лафей, владыка Ётунхейма, за здоровье которого я поднимаю свою чашу. Пьют со мною добрый Эгир, и дочь его Бара, и храбрый Тюр, который ее полюбил. Отдавая дань законам и обычаям друга Эгира, я спрашиваю тебя, Лафей. Даешь ли ты добро, по вкусу ли тебе союз Тюра, моего названого брата, и Бары, дочери твоего соплеменника?  
Лафей поднимается в безмолвии. В его руках чаша, как и у Одина, но смотрит он не на молодых, не на Эгира, затаившего дыхание, а на Всеотца и его старших сыновей.  
Тор отвечает ему чуть хмельным взглядом, Локи отводит глаза и глядит на Бару и Тюра, сцепивших под столом побелевшие пальцы. Слово короля, думается ему. Просто слово одного короля против слов короля другого. Неужели Один позволит обидеть отказом доблестного Тюра и не напомнит Лафею, что тот давным-давно утратил власть над жизнью Эгира?  
– Я пью за золотой Асгард и благополучие его хозяев, – произносит Лафей гулко и глухо. – И от имени своего рода и всего Ётунхейма даю свое согласие на союз аса Тюра и асиньи Бары. Правильно ли я поступаю, ответит им время.  
Осушив кубок, он продолжает:  
– Бара, дочь Эгира, слушай своего мужа и господина. С этого дня он – твой единственный владыка. Я желаю тебе много крепких и здоровых детей, и да будут они свободны от надобности спрашивать моего разрешения, когда им придет время жениться и выходить замуж. Пусть будут свободны от этого и твои младшие сестры. Слышишь ли ты меня, ас Эгир?  
Слово сказано. В следующее мгновение зал наполняется звоном кубков и звуками здравиц, а Бара плачет, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Тюра. Эгир опрокидывает кубок, не чувствуя ни вкуса крепкого меда, ни жара, опалившего его горло. Ему становится легко и спокойно на душе, несмотря на высказанные вслух сомнения Лафея. Он дал согласие, а значит, быть свадебному пиру, быть Баре женою Тюра. И род Эгира отныне неподвластен ни Ётунхейму, ни его королю. Ас Эгир…  
Ас Эгир.  
Однако за стол Лафей вернуться не спешит. И мало-помалу взгляды гостей снова возвращаются к нему, а голоса их становятся глуше в ожидании, когда он продолжит свою речь.  
– Я сказал, – говорит он, по-прежнему стоя прямо. – Некоторые ошибки стоит совершить, дабы лучше понять, что это были ошибки. Благодарю Асгард за добрый прием, благодарю прекрасную Фрейю за радость танца с нею и стану собираться домой. Но уйду я не один.  
В нарастающем гуле голосов, где один недоуменный возглас тут же перекрывает дюжина других, в перекрестье удивленных и настороженных взглядов Лафей медленно покидает свое место за столом. В несколько широких шагов он преодолевает пространство, отделяющее места почетных гостей от той части стола, где расселись хозяин и его близкие. Чтобы продолжить, он вынужден повысить голос:  
– Один Всеотец, прошло пятнадцать зим с тех пор, как мы с тобой заключили договор. Но, несмотря на долгий срок, договор все еще в силе. Пора исполнять его. Сегодня, при свидетелях, в числе которых асы, ваны и ётуны, я забираю своего сына и наследника с собой, в его родные земли, чтобы Ётунхейм принял его как будущего короля.  
Ропот за столом обрывается так резко, что тишина сама по себе кажется оглушительной. Последним явственно слышным звуком отдается под высокими сводами зала болезненный вздох Фригг.  
– Что он говорит? – поворачивается к отцу Тор.  
– Не превращай это в потеху, Лафей, – говорит Один, но ётун перебивает его:  
– Это ты устроил потеху, когда отобрал его у меня и привез сюда. Ты обещал ему покой и безопасность в обмен на мир, и ты получил его. Но срок истек, и я требую возвращения. По меркам своей родины он уже мужчина, верны мои слова, Бюллейст?  
Отдельные редкие выкрики за столом тонут в тишине, полной напряженного внимания. Захмелевшие было гости трезвеют на глазах, следя за каждым словом, произнесенным своим и чужим королями. И пытаются сообразить, о чем и о ком ведет речь Лафей – вдовец и одиночка, печально известный своей бездетностью во всех обитаемых землях.  
Тем временем великан с почти лысой головой и лицом, будто вытесанным из синего льда, произносит, не разжимая зубов:  
– Верны, брат мой…  
Бюллейст, повторяет про себя Локи. Не тот ли самый брат, которому иные летописцы ставят в вину развязывание последней войны между Ётунхеймом и Асгардом? Великан смотрит на него, сощурившись, изучая, ища изъяны и, очевидно, находя, потому что узкая щель его рта кривится в подобии ухмылки. Но больше он не произносит ни слова.  
– Локи Лафейсон, встань, – велит король ётунов.  
Он беспомощно смотрит на отца, мать и братьев.  
Лицо Тора – маска изумления. Круглые глаза, поднятые светлые брови. Он немо открывает и закрывает рот, силясь что-то сказать, но не может подобрать слова.  
Фригг прячет лицо в ладонях, сгорбившись, спрятавшись за Одина, который, окаменев лицом, глядит на короля ётунов, и Локи недоумевает, как это великан до сих пор жив под этим взглядом.  
Тогда Локи смотрит в глаза Лафея.  
– Я сын Одина, – говорит он громко.  
Смех Лафея заставляет Локи вздрогнуть. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не смеха. Сбрасывает оцепенение полная гостей зала, возмущенные, гневные возгласы слышатся за столом. Пир прерван, позабыт повод для пира. Король-ётун оскорбляет владыку.  
– Так ты не сказал ему, Всеотец? – спрашивает он. – Тем хуже.  
Локи вскакивает со скамьи, едва не опрокинув ее.  
– Не сказал чего? – кричит он. – Что ты явишься во дворец как гость и, когда мед ударит тебе в голову, станешь поносить моих отца и мать, не обращая внимания на прочих собравшихся и на праздник, ради которого они собрались? Зачем?  
– Локи, – тихо окликает его Один.  
В зале снова становится тихо. Гнев и желание постоять за имя Одина и честь Фригг горят на лицах асов, изумленные ваны так неподвижны, что даже ткани их нарядов не шелестят. Ётуны молчаливыми статуями высятся за спиной своего короля, повставав с мест.  
– Что?  
– Ты пятнадцать зим был моим сыном и сыном Фригг, братом Тору, Бальдру и Хёду. Прости меня.  
Локи кажется, что он сейчас задохнется. Сделать вдох становится невыносимо сложно, он обводит поплывшим взглядом белые лица гостей и изо всех сил вцепляется в плечо все еще сидящего, пораженного словами отца Тора, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Отдернуть руку он еще успеет, мелькает полубезумная мысль, стоит только спросить Тора: знал ли он?  
– Простить тебя – за что?  
Они все знали, это видно по тому, как одни прячут глаза, другие смотрят сочувственно, третьи – злорадно. Слепые бельма Хёда слезятся, и Локи ненавидит его за эти слезы, лицемерные, как его ласковое «брат», столько раз обращенное к Локи. Они все знали, а кто не знал – не могли не догадываться. Но чего ради? Неужто нужно было держать его в неведении, чтобы сейчас он стоял перед ними, оглушенный и ошалевший, и впервые в жизни не имел понятия, что ему сказать и сделать? Буре, которая нарастает в нем, он пока не может дать имя и не знает, на кого обратить ее. На проклятого ётуна, который, бросив несколько слов, разрушил мир, существовавший вокруг Локи, или на асов, создавших мир, чтобы его разрушить.  
– Ты рожден сыном Лафея и мертвой королевы, – говорит Один. – А я... дал слово.


	4. Ётунхеймская кошка

Локи кричит.  
Он не может остановиться. Крик раздирает легкие, царапает горло, срывает голос, но он все кричит и кричит, а перепуганные слуги мечутся под дверями его покоев, слушая полные злости крики и проклятия, звон бьющегося стекла и грохот, с которым летает по комнатам и ломается о стены поднятая его магией мебель. Если бы Хёнир, учивший его следить за созвездиями и сушить травы, видел это буйство, он бы за голову схватился, но Хёнир отбыл в Ванахейм через час после того, как сошла с моста Фрейя.  
Сила струится из Локи мощными потоками, хлещет, как кровь из открытой раны, выходит в мир лавиной сокрушительной мощи, опустошая его, высасывая досуха, выжимая до капли. Это длится долго. В вихре взбесившихся кресел, столов, полок и книг, подушек и одежды, носящихся по разоренным покоям, Локи клянет Лафея, Одина и Фригг, Эгира и Тюра, Хёда и Бальдра, и Тора клянет так, что дрожат окна его комнат, еще не успевшие лопнуть.  
Обескураженные гости уходят с сорванного пира, растерянно и молча разъезжаются по домам, ваны скрываются в отведенных им покоях, и глубокой ночью залы и коридоры золотого дворца пустеют.  
Тюр остается при Одине и Торе и отсылает Бару и Эгира в свой дом в сопровождении собственной свиты. Им нечего делать ни в золотом дворце, ни тем паче в обществе Лафея, который с видом хозяина прошествовал в свои покои и уже оттуда отправил ётуна с повелением сыну собираться в путь. Посланник вернулся от Локи с запечатанным ртом: не иначе, как сами закрытые двери покоев принца заставили слугу замолчать. Никто не понял, как это вышло, но темные губы великана срослись, смерзлись между собой, образовав тонкий кривой шрам вместо рта. Теперь несчастный может только тихо мычать, ожидая возвращения в Ётунхейм и встречи со знахарем либо времени, когда закончится действие страшных асгардских чар. А Лафей, выставив перед своими дверями вооруженный караул, шлет другого слугу.  
Фрейя и Фрейр забирают Фригг в свои покои вопреки ее желанию видеть сына. Там Фрейр поет для нее свою песнь, пока Фрейя поит королеву снадобьями, дарящими сон без сновидений. Фригг не так просто усыпить. Она мечется на широком ложе Фрейи, тянет руки к невидимой цели, стиснув зубы, и отчаянно взывает к ледяному королю, то моля, то требуя изменить решение.  
Тор смотрит, как Один ходит из стороны в сторону в своем просторном кабинете, единственным глазом уставившись в пол под ногами.  
– Почему ты не сказал мне? – спрашивает он.  
– Я не желал, чтобы Локи узнал об этом.  
– Но если он должен был вернуться в Ётунхейм! – Тор не замечает, что повышает голос на отца, и стряхивает с плеча предостерегающую руку Тюра. – Разве стоило хранить это в тайне?  
– Ты не понимаешь, Тор, и никогда не поймешь, – говорит Один, – что расти в родной семье и в неродной – не одно и то же. Ты не сумел бы принять его как брата, как равного себе, а в его сердце не было бы любви к своему дому.  
– Но это не его дом! – кричит Тор, сжимая кулаки. – И то, что ты говоришь мне сейчас, лишь подтверждает: Локи всегда был чужим здесь. Зная, что его предстоит вернуть, ты позволил ему прикипеть сердцем к Асгарду, а потом просто взял и вырвал его.  
– Я заключил договор.  
– Да мне наплевать на твой договор! – взрывается Тор. – Ты можешь расторгнуть его, если дорожишь Локи, если вправду воспитывал его как сына, как моего брата и не делал различий между нами. Так заступись за него, как за родного! Ведь одну войну с Ётунхеймом ты уже выиграл!  
– И ты до сих пор не понял, какова была цена той победы?  
– Жизнь Локи?  
– Да!  
Тюр вздрагивает.  
– Жизнь Локи. И моя клятва сохранить ее. Война не была выиграна, Тор, ее прекратили, потому что обеим сторонам было что терять. Что, ты и теперь не понимаешь?  
Тюр молчит, не глядя в лицо своему королю и своему принцу, остановившимся друг напротив друга, точно бойцы, готовые ударить.  
– Оставь нас, Тор, – говорит Один.  
– Ты…  
– Оставь нас!  
Выходя, Тор едва не рассаживает массивную дверь, хлопнув ею. Та не становится на место, а, отскочив, распахивается снова, но ему все равно.  
Крики и шум из покоев Локи он слышит за несколько этажей – еще прежде, чем их действительно улавливает его слух. Он бежит через две, через три ступеньки – вверх и вверх по лестницам, длинными прыжками – по широким коридорам, расталкивая и распугивая топчущуюся у запертых дверей прислугу.  
Когда под его ударами дверь ломается и, раскрывшись, повисает на одной петле, в его сторону, повинуясь исступленному рывку Локи, летит последний целый предмет в комнате – массивный и тяжелый дубовый письменный стол. Тор уворачивается, и стол, вылетев из комнаты, разбивается о противоположную стену коридора. Взгляд Локи мечется от двери к Тору и обратно, он изумленно смотрит на свои руки и снова воздевает их, заставляя Тора уворачиваться от заточенных перьев, оправленных в металл книг и, наконец, дюжины метательных ножей. Но ножи и так летят куда угодно, только не в Тора. Их сносит в стороны ураганный ветер, в вихре которого, бледный и взмокший, стоит Локи.  
– Ты знал? – кричит он хрипло. – Ты – знал?!  
– Нет, – шепчет Тор, опуская руки.  
И все стихает.  
Падают на пол мебель и книги, письменная и магическая утварь и разорванная одежда. За разбитыми окнами становятся слышны переполох во дворе, вызванный рухнувшим на ограду креслом, и плач служанки, раненной битым стеклом.  
Локи оседает на пол. У него идет кровь носом, и из-под ногтей, с ужасом замечает Тор, – тоже. Поднимая его, бессильного и тяжелого, Тор ощущает крупную дрожь, сотрясающую все его тело, и не сразу понимает, что Локи смеется. Тихо и безостановочно хихикает, прикрыв глаза.  
– Хёнир был прав, – говорит он, всхлипывая от смеха, – это утомительно…  
Тор ищет, куда его усадить, кое-как ногой поддевает валяющийся поблизости стул и ставит на ножки. Локи грузно опускается на стул, откидывается на жесткую спинку.  
– Я в самом деле не знал ничего, брат, – повторяет Тор.  
Локи вздрагивает. Словно только теперь заметив, принимается лихорадочно вытирать окровавленное лицо рукавом верхнего платья.  
– Спроси на досуге у Одина, брат, чьим еще детям он обещал покой и безопасность, – шипит он. – Не то в один прекрасный день выяснится, что ты сынок ванахеймских близнецов, вот будет сюрприз.  
Тор сжимает губы. Слова Локи ранят его больнее, чем ранили бы ножи, попади они в цель. Так случается часто. Случалось.  
– Я найду способ… – начинает он.  
– Зачем? – вздергивает брови Локи. – Ведь мне светит трон Ётунхейма! Ты слышал Лафея? Я теперь наследный принц, так какого сурта?  
Тор уже открывает рот, но тут Локи снова начинает смеяться, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Это зрелище заставляет Тора проглотить все слова, вертевшиеся на языке. Он осторожно сжимает плечо Локи, опасаясь попыток вырваться, но попытки слишком вялы.  
– Не знаю я, о чем думал отец, заключая с Лафеем такой договор, – произносит Тор вполголоса, – но едва ли он имел целью ранить тебя.  
– О, конечно. Он имел целью меня использовать! Только-то.  
– Не могу представить себе тебя в Ётунхейме. Ты даже дома… – Тор запинается. – в Асгарде мерзнешь и трясешься, как овечий хвост, с октября по апрель.  
– Не околею.  
Поднявшись со стула, Локи подбирает с пола вылетевшие из шкафа тунику и жилет, относительно целые. Сбрасывает парадное платье, испачканное кровью, и тут же принимается трястись от холода, торопливо натягивает чистую одежду.  
– Лафей отбывает совсем скоро, – с тоской роняет Тор. – Ты не… не начинал собираться?  
Ворох тряпья на полу Локи пинком отправляет в камин. По комнате плывет запах паленой ткани, а Локи резко поворачивается к Тору.  
– Я ничего не возьму отсюда.

Если Ётунхейм и был когда-то родиной Локи, то теперь они друг друга не помнят.  
Едва Радужный мост закрывается за последним великаном, замыкающим пешую процессию, Локи начинает стучать зубами, понимая, что напрасно со злости оставил в Асгарде долгополые шубы и теплые рукавицы, шерстяные туники и высокие сапоги, подбитые мехом, греющие даже в самый лютый мороз. Плотный зимний плащ прячет его от носа до пят, но он бессилен против здешней стужи и дикого ветра, не утихающего ни на миг.  
Кое-что из Асгарда он все же забрал с собой. Широкий ремень с ножами привычно и охватывает пояс, рукава с секретом чуть оттягивают запястья, пряча короткие метательные иглы. Любимое оружие – лук – выглядывает из-за плеча.  
Он дрожит, стараясь идти прямо и не втягивать голову в плечи, когда вслед за королем ступает под исполинские своды его дворца. Неодолимая усталость – последствие магической вспышки – мешает расправить спину. Сине-белый мир плывет перед глазами. Пальцы тоже становятся сперва белыми, а потом синими, но не как у ётунов, а как у мертвецов, с черными ободками вокруг ногтей, и руки при каждом движении пронизывает болью, точно острые льдинки режут кожу и жилы.  
Путь от сходней с моста до королевского дворца почти втрое короче, чем в Асгарде, но Локи все равно кажется, будто он протопал, упрямо переставляя онемевшие ноги, несколько дней кряду. В бесконечных коридорах и галереях, на лестницах и переходах гуляют ледяные сквозняки. Лафей шагает широко и уверенно, и прямая спина уже не кажется Локи старческой. Он смотрит, как волочатся по полу тяжелые складки черной меховой мантии, и смутно надеется, что хотя бы местные меха, в которых нет недостатка, позволят ему согреться.  
Когда Лафей останавливается на перекрестке из восьми разных коридоров и оборачивается, Локи едва не налетает на него. Он крепко сжимает губы, чтобы не было слышно стука зубов, и поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с ним глазами.  
Ничего.  
Темное лицо Лафея непроницаемо. Глаза-угли смотрят на Локи так же, как смотрели на Тора, на Одина, на его виночерпиев и на его мебель. Равнодушный и холодный огонь едва тлеет под иссиня-черными веками.  
– Нравится ли тебе твой дом, сын?  
– Нет, – кривится Локи, стараясь, чтобы в голосе звучал вызов, а не дрожь озноба. – Мой дом – Асгард, а это, – он обводит взглядом залитые холодным и неестественно ярким голубоватым светом каменные стены в прозрачных наплывах льда, – ледник, в котором только туши хранить.  
Лицо Лафея остается застывшей маской, но за его спиной Бюллейст прячет едва заметную улыбку в мохнатый меховой воротник. Разочарование охватывает Локи, и запал пропадает, а усталость возвращается с новой силой.  
– Тебе покажут твои покои, Локи, – говорит Лафей. – Я дам тебе время отдохнуть и освоиться. А завтра утром познакомлю тебя с твоей будущей женой.  
Как ни старается Локи держать лицо, у него ничего не выходит. Он открывает рот в изумлении, точь-в-точь как Тор в пиршественной зале:  
– С какой еще женой? И почему так скоро?  
Лафей сводит густые брови, и только ступор мешает Локи сгорбиться под его взглядом.  
– Не вижу никаких причин медлить, – чеканит король-ётун. – Я и так слишком долго ждал, пока ты станешь мужчиной, чтобы ждать, когда в тебе проснется моя кровь.  
Выделенные ему слуги стоят, глядя в пол, пока Лафей удаляется своим звонким, четким шагом. А после одновременно устремляются в один из коридоров, приглашая Локи следовать за ними.  
Его покои огромны и выстужены так, что не стучать зубами уже не выходит. Узкие стрельчатые окна изнутри покрыты толстой коркой белого льда, сверкающего в синем свете причудливых ламп. Отражения Локи в семи зеркалах по стенам заставляют его вздрогнуть: освещенный холодным сиянием, он похож на ходячий труп. И только низкое ложе в алькове за тяжелым черным занавесом, занимающее почти все пространство от стены до стены, заставляет его облегченно вздохнуть. Оно, совсем по-асгардски, целиком застлано громадными пятнистыми шкурами, похожими на шкуры барсов, но таких здоровенных в Асгарде Локи никогда не встречал.  
Мысли об Асгарде, о Торе, Хёде и Бальдре, провожавших его среди ночи, о Фригг, так и не показавшейся ему на глаза, колют болью.  
– Вам что-нибудь угодно, ваше высочество? – осведомляется один из ётунов, провожавших его.  
Локи смеривает его яростным взглядом. Подобная услужливость кажется ему мнимой и близкой к издевке и не вызывает ничего, кроме желания сорвать злость.  
– А ты не видишь? – ядовито интересуется Локи. – Моему высочеству угодно пламя в камине, горячая еда и крепкое вино. Сюда и немедленно, потому что мое высочество не желает трястись от холода в этом склепе. А ты, – поворачивается он ко второму великану, – покажи мне мой гардероб.  
Гардероб ётуны показывают ему вдвоем. Они вместе открывают высокие узкие дверцы, не заметные в стене, и ведут Локи сквозь длинные ряды почти одинаковых нарядов. До конца гардеробной Локи не доходит. Ему становится скучно, и, схватив попавшуюся на глаза накидку, показавшуюся ему достаточно теплой, он возвращается в комнату. Два великана следуют за ним по пятам и, судя по топоту, даже шагают в ногу. Повернувшись к ним, Локи натыкается взглядом на две одинаково склоненных бритых макушки, покрытых чернильной вязью татуировок.  
– Огня и еды, – напоминает он сердито. – И покоя.  
Когда парочка скрывается за дверью, помимо синхронных удаляющихся шагов он слышит возбужденный шепот:  
– А принц-то, похоже, с причудами…  
– Угу. Совсем как матушка его, помнишь, как у нее в покоях…  
– Ну так, если его высочество в матушку пошли, может оно и к лучшему?  
– Но ведь…  
– Не о том я, дурень! Принц хоть и мелковат что-то, а гляди, как заговорил, только король его оставил. Ничего, он нам спуску не даст…  
– Так думаешь, в мать?  
– Да главное, чтоб не в отца, долгих ему зим!  
– А ты попробуй разок не угоди ему. Там и посмотрим, в кого уродился…  
В ожидании исполнения своего первого в этом мире приказа Локи с ногами забирается на ложе, завернувшись в толстую, как шерстяной плащ Тора, накидку. Незнакомая ткань, слишком плотная для льна и слишком мягкая для шерсти, пахнет почему-то железом. Через несколько минут ему, наконец, становится теплее.  
Лафей обещал, что в нем проснется кровь ётунов. По соображениям Локи, это должно бы избавить его от непреходящего озноба, от дрожи во всем теле, мешающей соображать, и болезненного оцепенения в руках и ногах, согреть которые он может только скрючившись на кровати, сжавшись в комок под накидкой. Но сколько придется ждать пробуждения этой крови? День, два? Месяц?  
И что, ради Имира, он будет делать с великаншей, на которой его собираются женить?  
Ожидание затягивается, и Локи снова начинает злиться. Он уже думает, не забраться ли ему прямо в одежде под шкуры, устилающие ложе, но опасается уснуть. Не хватало еще, чтобы собственные слуги посмеивались над ним потом между собой.  
Но до их возвращения он все равно успевает задремать, а проснувшись, застает их за попытками разжечь огонь.  
Камин, всю свою жизнь бывший исключительно украшением покоев, отчаянно чадит. Ётуны нервничают, переругиваются между собой, ворочают поленья, шарахаясь от огня, стоит тому разгореться, и отодвинуть заслонку догадываются только когда половину спальни заволакивает дымом.  
Локи жадно глядит слезящимися глазами на рыжие, золотые, алые сполохи живого огня. Наконец пламя с ровным гудением и радостным треском принимается пожирать кривые темные поленья, ётуны расходятся в стороны от камина, снова склонив головы, и он протягивает руки к огню. Они смотрят на него во все глаза.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Локи. – И пошли вон.  
– Ваше высочество, – подает голос один из неразлучной парочки.  
– Что еще?  
На столе стоит блюдо с его долгожданным поздним ужином и, к великому облегчению и радости Локи, это не что иное как жареное мясо. Он видел ётунов, пировавщих в Асгарде и не пренебрегавших стряпней Андхримнира, но он без преувеличения счастлив, убеждаясь, что ётунхеймская кухня не особенно отличается от асгардской. Ему не терпится приняться за еду.  
– Нам следует остаться здесь и ждать, когда вы покончите с трапезой. До утра, назначенного его величеством, остается не больше двух часов, а после он будет ждать вас в зале торжеств, дабы представить вам вашу нареченную. Мы поможем вам с облачением и будем сопровождать вас, ваше высочество.  
Локи глухо рычит. Он с удовольствием избавился бы от слуг, но он понятия не имеет, где находится зал торжеств.  
– Когда ночь успела кончиться? – спрашивает он сам себя, но один из ётунов с готовностью отвечает:  
– Когда вы задремали, ваше высочество…  
– Ждите за дверью, – велит Локи и, передвинув стол поближе к огню, сам подставляет себе высокое кресло.  
Великаны за дверью даже не считают нужным понижать голоса. Это раздражает Локи, но он слишком занят душистым, все еще теплым мясом, чтобы тратить время на их воспитание. Еще успеет.  
– Дикий какой. Видел, как на мясо бросился?  
– Не иначе, одноглазый его не кормил толком. Слишком уж он худой и мелкий, долгих ему зим.  
В мясе много перца и пряностей, вкус которых незнаком Локи. Он наполняет свой кубок из узкогорлого кувшина, и неразбавленное вино, крепкое и терпкое, обжигает ему горло.  
– Да, видно, нелегко ему пришлось, бедняжке.  
– Зато какой нрав! Ты подумай. «Пошли вон»…  
– И глазами сверкает…  
– Да-а. Хорошо все-таки, что мы с тобой к принцу в услужение попали, а?  
– Хорошо-то хорошо, да вот надолго ли? Женится он со дня на день и из дворца уедет.  
Локи прислушивается, даже жевать перестав, но ётун не говорит больше о женитьбе.  
– Так, может, попросимся?  
– Это можно. Уж лучше пусть принц буйствует и бранится, чем отец его, голоса не подымая, велит на смерть отправляться…  
– Стало быть, решили. Сразу после свадьбы и попросимся.  
Локи приканчивает последний кусок мяса и требовательно кашляет. Оба тут же появляются в дверях и, забрав посуду, пропадают. А он заворачивается в свою накидку и падает на кровать.

Через два часа он уже спускается по длинной лестнице, которая заканчивается входом в зал торжеств – оглядеть его не хватает взгляда, Локи моргает от яркого синего света, такого неправильного после теплого сияния каминного пламени, и ловит холодные отблески драгоценных украшений на парадных одеждах Лафея, сидящего на троне из исполинского прозрачного, как лед, кристалла, и множества ётунов, стоящих вдоль стен в почтительном полупоклоне. Локи выпрямляет спину под тяжестью усеянного чешуйками темного металла и крупными камнями плаща и шагает сквозь их строй, глядя прямо перед собой.  
Лафей указывает ему на место по правую руку от себя, но второго трона нет и в помине. Локи встает за его правым плечом: сверху вниз на великанов смотреть куда приятнее. Он пытается отыскать в разряженной толпе ту, кого новоявленный отец прочит ему в невесты, и, вырванный из своих мыслей, вздрагивает от слов Лафея, обращенных к придворным:  
– Сегодня счастливый день для Ётунхейма.  
Локи давит нервный смешок.  
– К нам вернулся наш сын, которого мы считали потерянным для рода и королевства. Локи Лафейсон, мой первенец. Мой наследник. Сегодня я представляю его вам. Сегодня же я представляю вам и его будущую королеву, хоть все вы давно ее знаете. Дочь моего друга, не пожалевшего жизни за своего короля. Ангрбода, подойди ко мне!  
Имя, повторенное многократно, эхо разносит по залу вздохом облегчения. Под его сопровождение от толпы отделяется высокая узкая фигура женщины. И с каждым шагом, приближающим ее к тронному возвышению, Локи чувствует, как немеют его руки, а сам он врастает в пол.  
Острое резкое лицо, выпирающие скулы, иссиня-белая кожа и густые жесткие волосы, слишком пышные, слишком тяжелые для этой тонкой шеи и костистых плеч. Его недавний сон смотрит на него тлеющими огоньками глаз – без всякого почтения, зато с изрядной неприязнью.  
– Ангрбода, дочь Борки, дай мне свою руку.  
Взяв ладонь Локи, Лафей соединяет его пальцы с холодными сухими пальцами великанши.  
– Теперь передо мной и перед народом Ётунхейма вы – жених и невеста, – говорит он. – Ваш обряд состоится нынче вечером, и я сам проведу его. Ступай, Ангрбода. И готовься стать женой моему сыну.  
Алые угли вспыхивают на секунду и прячутся под темными веками, когда она опускает голову и без единого слова спускается в зал, чтобы быстрым шагом удалиться, не поклонившись ни Лафею, ни Локи.  
А он слишком поражен, чтобы оскорбиться.


	5. Топор Бергельмира

Когда Ангрбода выходит из зала, Локи оглядывает собрание, ожидая реакции родовитых ётунов на его скорую женитьбу. Однако реакции почти не видно. Кое-кто приподнимает голову, по залу ползут шепотки, но все они, понимает Локи, уловив отдельные слова, касаются его невесты. Ему незачем прислушиваться дальше. О Борке из Железного леса он наслышан не только от Хёда и Тюра, но и от Одина, хотя никто из них троих не обмолвился о том, что у того была дочь.  
Борка был не только другом Лафея. Он был одним из лучших военачальников армии Ётунхейма, и именно под его командованием великаны едва не вторглись в Асгард. Полем последней войны были тогда еще пустые и свободные мидгардские земли, но, не случись Борке поймать стрелу, предназначавшуюся Лафею, неизвестно, чем закончилась бы та война. И когда бы она закончилась, если бы стрела достигла цели и корону надел Бюллейст, младший из братьев. Однако Борка умер, а Лафей выжил, и это было важнее всего. Он по-прежнему бился в первых рядах, но армия лишилась другого умелого и храброго командира, и через короткое время Ётунхейм опустил знамена. Лафей оставил мидгардские равнины и вернулся домой.  
Впрочем, думает Локи, причина могла быть и не в смерти Борки. Война асов и ётунов закончилась в тот год, когда он, Локи, появился на свет. Не стоит долго гадать, что за договор припомнил Одину Лафей, забирая его из Асгарда. Настало время вернуть ценного заложника туда, где ему место. Потому-то Лафей и торопится обременить Локи женой – привязать к Ётунхейму крепче, чем он был привязан до этого к золотому дворцу Одина.  
Локи интересно, где теперь те ётуны, что сражались в Мидгарде под началом Борки, те, кто видел последние дни войны и, может быть, знал подлинную причину ее окончания. Где бы они ни были, здесь их точно нет, не то они дали бы о себе знать. Холодный зал погружен в тишину, нарушаемую только еле слышным шепотом, шелестом парадных одежд, звяканьем тяжелых массивных украшений, больше похожих на части доспехов. Но и браслеты-наручи, и круглые оплечья, и усыпанные рубинами и обсидианами нагрудники – всего лишь подделки, декорации, слепленные с грозного боевого прошлого. Ни у кого из присутствующих Локи не видит ни шрамов, ни увечий, нанесенных асгардским оружием, а между тем эйнхерии, пировавшие в Вальхалле, считали шрамы своей главной гордостью, доказательством их права сидеть за королевским столом.  
Это настораживает его. Но еще сильнее настораживает то, что глядящие на него сейчас ётуны, несущие королевскую службу, главы древних и знатных родов, их семьи – не спешат и радоваться внезапно наступившему «счастливому дню» его появления.  
Конечно, во дворце знали о его возвращении, иначе придворные не были бы так спокойны, его комнаты готовы, а слуги предупредительны. Но он помнит изумленное молчание, в которое новость о его настоящих корнях повергла асов. Теперь, когда схлынул первый ужас, застивший ему глаза, он вспоминает и слезы Хёда, и гнев Тора, сменившийся тоской, и, глядя в бесстрастные лица великанов, не верит, что их безразличие искренне. Внезапное или долгожданное, появление принца – не бастарда, а единственного сына Лафея от его покойной королевы, – просто невозможно принять как должное, поклониться и уйти. Локи читал и слышал от Хёда, как долго Ётунхейм скорбел по младенцу-наследнику и его матери, – а теперь великаны просто кланяются и уходят!  
Через полминуты безмолвных поклонов затихают шаги и шелест одежд, и в зале остаются только Лафей, Локи, Бюллейст и стража, неподвижно, как истуканы, застывшая у дверей.  
– Не самое подходящее имя для будущей королевы, – произносит Локи слишком громко. Облачко белого пара, вырвавшееся у него изо рта, не успевает истаять, а гулкие своды зала уже возвращают его слова, повторенные много раз, отчего в слове «королевы» появляется что-то зябкое и зловещее.  
– Зато королева подходящая, – спокойно отвечает Лафей. – Ты еще оценишь ее. Бюллейст!  
– Я здесь, брат мой…  
– Сегодня принц на твоем попечении. Представь ему его личную гвардию, а после помоги выучить брачную клятву.  
– Рад, что ты не скучал по мне, – хмыкает Локи. – Но, признаться, немного удивлен этим.  
Лафей его уже не слушает. Он встает с трона, и стража открывает перед ним одну из боковых дверей, скрытых от посторонних глаз сияющими гранями прозрачного кристалла.  
На грубом лице Бюллейста угодливая улыбка выглядит странно и чуждо. Но ему это не мешает.  
– Следуйте за мной, ваше высочество, – приглашает он, и они вдвоем выходят из тронного зала через главные двери.  
Бюллейст идет неторопливо, давая Локи отличную возможность запомнить дорогу. Он глядит по сторонам – на лишенные лиц каменные статуи, покрытые рунами, выложенными из крупных драгоценных камней, вплавленных в серую и черную породу; на сложные и неожиданно правильные узоры не тающего льда и инея на стенах; на высокие узкие двери, запертые или распахнутые, и мало-помалу ему начинает казаться, что он и в самом деле видел все это когда-то давно. Вот этот орнамент на черном дереве двери точно видел. И этот скол камня справа от очередного стрельчатого окна, похожего на бойницу… Бюллейст не торопит его, только оглядывается время от времени и останавливается, чтобы подождать.  
– Ваш дом приветствует вас, ваше высочество, – говорит он.  
Локи догоняет его.  
– Мой дом?  
– Вне всякого сомнения, – кивает Бюллейст. – Несмотря на ваши соображения, вслух высказанные его величеству накануне. Уверен, вы не имели намерения унизить величие Ётунхейма.  
– Я имел намерение, опасно близкое к этому, – ворчит Локи. – Почему король не желает сам уделить мне время?  
– Если вам угодно, вы сами можете спросить об этом у моего брата, – несколько увядшим голосом сообщает великан и, словно одернув сам себя, снова меняет тон на приветливый и учтивый. – Я могу только предполагать, но, думаю, его величество должен свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что вы снова рядом. Кроме того, он желает дать вам некоторую свободу, которой вы, конечно, были лишены в вашем прежнем, – он пропускает два шага, – пристанище.  
– Непременно спрошу его об этом, – обещает Локи. – Но это, очевидно, случится уже когда я окажусь женат. К чему такая спешка?  
– Это и для меня загадка, ваше высочество.  
Вслед за Бюллейстом Локи шагает по множеству лестниц, ведущих вниз, пока не оказывается на нижнем этаже дворца, пустынном, ветреном и темном в сравнении с залитыми синим светом верхними коридорами.  
– Вам нехорошо, ваше высочество? – осведомляется он.  
– Мне не жарко, – фыркает Локи, снова всеми силами пытаясь унять дрожь.  
Бюллейст сочувственно качает лысой головой.  
– Всему виной асгардское солнце, мой принц, всему виной оно. Но это пройдет. Ступайте твердо.  
Двери в несколько раз выше, чем самый высокий из ётунов, распахиваются перед ними, и Локи оглядывает широкий, как дикое поле, двор, под небом таким же темным, каким оно было среди ночи, и лишь еще гуще усыпанным яркими звездами. В звездном свете длинные тени ложатся на вымощенный ровными серыми глыбами полукруг, расчерченный кольцами и зигзагами – и наполовину заполненный вооруженными великанами.  
Легкие доспехи сидят на темных телах, как вторая кожа, и только матово поблескивают в свете утренних звезд. Высятся над плечами и шипастыми шлемами острия пик. Головы, не закрытые шлемами, покрывают чернильные рисунки, расходящиеся от длинных чубов на затылках. Их десятки, если не вся сотня, но во дворе так тихо, словно он пуст. Ни праздной болтовни, ни беспокойного скрипа доспехов, ни бряцания оружия.  
– Это ваша личная гвардия, мой принц, – говорит Бюллейст, обводя рукой стройные ряды воинов. – Крепкие молодые бойцы, сыновья первых гвардейцев его величества.  
– Но это… – Локи сглатывает. – Это армия!  
Уголок рта Бюллейста слегка дергается.  
– Вы так считаете?  
По его знаку гвардейцы опускаются на одно колено, касаясь левыми ладонями припорошенных снегом каменных плит. Локи вздрагивает от стремительности и синхронности этого движения. Только длинные пики по-прежнему смотрят остриями вертикально вверх, как заговоренные, в руках ётунов. И глядя на их склоненные головы и на серьезное хмурое лицо их командира, перечеркнутое старым шрамом через переносицу, Локи не может сдержать улыбки.  
– Так, значит, они подчиняются мне…  
– Каждому вашему слову, ваше высочество.  
Локи поднимает ладонь, и ётуны легко поднимаются на ноги. Древки пик – все разом – ударяют в камень. Командир выжидающе смотрит на него, но Бюллейст жестом приказывает ему оставаться на месте.  
– Разумеется, главная их задача – охранять ваше спокойствие в путешествиях, – говорит он, когда они покидают двор. – Исключительно спокойствие, ведь безопасности вашей ничто не угрожает.  
И поэтому отец выделил мне сотню солдат раньше, чем я впервые появился перед подданными, думает Локи. К восторгу, что он испытывает при виде вышколенных и хорошо вооруженных бойцов, примешивается чувство смутной тревоги. Но магия, которая, возможно, помогла бы ему разобраться в причинах беспокойства, не спешит возвращаться после того как он неосторожно расплескал ее в своих покоях.

Обратное путешествие по дворцу заканчивается перед двойной дверью, за которой расположился кабинет Бюллейста. Войдя, Локи с неожиданной силой ощущает это место своим, но это не наваждение мнимой памяти, а острое и недвусмысленное, как окрик, напоминание. И книги на полках, и свитки на столах, и развешанные по стенам карты и обереги на длинных шнурках и цепочках, и даже стоящая в углу клетка со странного вида зверьком внутри, которого у него никогда не было, – все говорит ему о его покоях в золотом дворце Асгарда.  
Вчера Асгард перестал быть моим домом, с усилием напоминает себе Локи. Если вообще был им когда-то.  
– Знай я, что свадьба Тюра повлечет в конце концов мою собственную, – бормочет он, – едва ли я одобрял бы его сватовство. Какое странное поветрие: всем не терпится жениться и выходить замуж! Так что же, на торжество съедутся обитатели соседних миров?  
Бюллейст хихикает, приглашая Локи сесть за один из письменных столов.  
– Брачный обряд Ётунхейма суть таинство, а не развлечение, мой принц, – вкрадчиво начинает он. – И ни пиров, ни гостей на нем не бывает.  
– А перед кем же тогда произносить клятвы? – удивляется Локи. – Я читал, что жених и невеста должны объявить о своих намерениях непременно при свидетелях.  
– Свидетеля довольно и одного, – успокаивающе поясняет ётун. – Вашим буду я. Кроме свидетеля, в брачном обряде участвуют пятеро. Жених, невеста, мастер обряда, виночерпий и Держащий Топор.  
Не знай Локи, о чем идет речь, он усомнился бы в безобидности предстоящего ему обряда.  
– Именно Держащий Топор слушает клятвы жениха и невесты, – тоном учителя продолжает Бюллейст. – Дело свидетеля – подтвердить, что они произнесены. Дело Держащего Топор – заверить их нерушимость.  
– У вас все звучит так просто, – усмехается Локи. – Но мне кажется, это куда сложнее, чем в Асгарде, где самая большая трудность – уговорить невесту. Дальше только выбор подарка и пир в назначенный день. Брачные клятвы произносятся в присутствии гостей, которые одновременно – и свидетели, и Держащие Топор.  
– Нравы наших миров во многом отличаются, мой принц, – скалится Бюллейст. – Законы и обычаи Асгарда бесхитростны и естественны, но иногда этого недостаточно… Для благоденствия народов, конечно. Для процветания, мира и торжества справедливости.  
Локи, не ожидавший такого продолжения, смотрит на Бюллейста с подозрением, но тот, не замечая его взгляда, продолжает.  
– Вы выросли в ином окружении, и для вас мои слова могут звучать странно. Не стоит волноваться. В вашем невежестве нет вашей вины.  
Вздумай Локи и вправду хоть на секунду обвинить себя в том, что рос и воспитывался в Асгарде, от тона Бюллейста это чувство могло бы захлестнуть его с головой. Но он только кивает, поощряя ётуна говорить.  
– Во дворце, должно быть, многое кажется вам чужим, а земля за его пределами – слишком суровой и неприветливой. Ётунхейм не любит чужаков, тут вы правы, и не церемонится с ними, но вас он признает. Вам поможет время, которого у вас, долгих зим вашему отцу и моему брату, теперь в избытке. А пока вы привыкаете к своему миру, я всеми силами постараюсь быть вам полезен.  
Локи опускает голову.  
– Спасибо, дядя, – кивает он. – Ваши советы мне очень пригодятся. Не хотелось бы ударить в грязь лицом перед невестой из такого известного рода.  
– Ангрбода горда, мой принц, – чуть заметно морщится Бюллейст. – Гордость и привычка к одиночеству помешали ей должным образом поприветствовать вас на обручении, но это не должно вас тревожить. Для нее великое благо, что Железный лес обретет хозяина в вашем лице, и она поймет это.  
Брови Локи ползут вверх, и на лицо Бюллейста снова выползает так не подходящая ему мягкая улыбка.  
– Вам, должно быть, известно, что у Борки не было сыновей. Ангрбода – последняя представительница своего рода, так что дом и земли могут перейти только к ее мужу, либо, если бы ей случилось покинуть этот мир раньше, отойти в казну… На руку Ангрбоды претендовали знатнейшие из ётунов, но его величество рассудил здраво и справедливо, полагая, что лучшей супруги для вас невозможно найти.  
Локи, в мыслях готовый назвать свою нареченную костлявой старухой, тихонько вздыхает.  
– Земли Борки начинаются на дальнем берегу Эливагара, что течет к северу от дворца, – говорит ему Бюллейст. – Дом стоит на окраине Железного леса, его видно с моста через реку. Всего час езды верхом, мой принц.  
Час езды, думает Локи. Час езды от дворца, где принцу место. Много это или мало? Он смотрит в лицо великана, ищет ответ или хотя бы подсказку в тускло-багровых глазах, но на ум ему приходят только непрошеные обрывки разговоров с Тором. Жесты Фригг, одинаково и по-разному гладящей их, еще маленьких, по волосам. Один, поднимающий их высоко и легко: Тора – на плечо, Локи – на руку. Одного всегда выше, чем второго, раз и навсегда обозначая разницу, проводя черту, устанавливая старшинство и порядок.  
Бюллейст – второй по старшинству. И следующий – по порядку.  
Кое в чем наши обычаи все-таки схожи, дядя, думает Локи, ближе к обеду возвращаясь к себе из кабинета Бюллейста. Например, младшим братьям нечего и глядеть в сторону трона, стоит только старшему обзавестись законным наследником.  
Слова брачной клятвы он запоминает быстро. Они кажутся ему забавными и чуть глуповатыми – ровно до тех пор, пока он не представляет, как вечером будет произносить их, глядя в глаза Ангрбоды, дочери Борки.  
Запершись у себя, он садится у камина, в который его заботливые слуги подбросили поленьев – не иначе как из уважения к загадочным «причудам» его покойной матери, – и с удовольствием принимается за щедро сдобренную пряностями горячую еду. В Ётунхейме не пекут хлеба – его не из чего печь, ведь мерзлая земля не способна взрастить ни пшеницу, ни ячмень, но это мало огорчает Локи. Он велит разбавить свое вино, ест и пьет, глядя в огонь, и мысли его впервые за этот день далеки от Асгарда.  
Бюллейст сказал ему многое, но не сказал еще больше.  
Зачем Ангрбода так долго отваживала женихов? Неужто вправду ждала призрачной возможности однажды стать принцессой? А может, метила сразу в королевы? Еще бы – сирота, единственная дочь друга и соратника, по ётунским меркам, вероятно, еще и красавица… Не оттого ли она глядела на Локи с такой досадой? Делая ее женой наследника и передавая с рук на руки вместе с отцовскими владениями, король умудрился осадить ее, не нанеся прямой обиды: придраться нельзя, но уловить скрытый за жестом смысл – просто.  
Время от времени он вдумчиво проговаривает слова брачной клятвы – слова стекают с губ без запинок, без пауз, четко и как будто осмысленно.  
День, так и не расцветший за покрытыми инеем окнами, тянется тем медленнее, что, кроме собственных мыслей, Локи нечем заняться. Ночи Ётунхейма и летом длиннее дней, а зимой солнце не показывается над заснеженными равнинами целые месяцы. Непривычного к постоянной темноте и холодным светильникам Локи клонит в сон. Со скуки он не знает, побродить ли ему по дворцу или взяться за одну из немногих книг, ютящихся на высоких полках, но смотрит на быстрые язычки огня в камине – единственном растопленном камине на весь дворец – и выбирает второе.  
Просыпается он от того, что стоящие над ложем двое ётунов переругиваются между собой о том, как бы поаккуратнее разбудить его, чтобы не разгневать.  
– Я уже разгневан, – сонно ворчит Локи, отлепляя щеку от книги, над которой заснул, и они тут же замолкают, виновато склоняя головы. – В чем дело?  
– Вам пора готовиться к обряду, ваше высочество. Мы…  
– Поможете мне облачиться.  
– Совершенно верно, ваше высочество.  
– Так помогайте!  
– С радостью, ваше высочество…

Зал, в который его приводят, в сравнении с тронным кажется крошечной комнаткой. Изрядную его часть занимает массивное подобие алтаря, в самом центре которого, воткнутый вертикально, торчит громадный топор.  
Локи помнит недавние напутствия Бюллейста о том, что во время таинства необходимы степенность и отсутствие всякой суеты, и видит его укоризненный взгляд, но удержаться не может. Любопытство и снова проснувшийся озноб мешают ему оставаться на месте, тянут, подталкивают, гонят. Плотнее запахнув меховые края верхнего долгополого одеяния, Локи устремляется вперед.  
Алтарь при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается черным, как сажа, правильной формы пнем. Таких деревьев Локи не знает и никогда не видел, глянцевитый блеск напоминает те поленья, которыми растапливали его камин, но разве чахлые низкие деревца с равнин Ётунхейма могли бы вырасти на промерзшей земле до таких размеров, чтобы оставить по себе пень в несколько обхватов толщиной?  
Пожалуй, только топором Бергельмира, прародителя великанов, внука Имира и основателя Ётунхейма, можно было бы срубить такое дерево.  
Топор целиком отлит из серого, отливающего глубокой синевой металла: и длинное, плавно изгибающееся топорище, и острое двойное лезвие, покрытое грубым, но четким черненым узором. Высокий даже для своего племени ётун смотрит на Локи, кружащего вокруг алтаря, но с места не двигается.  
– Подойди ко мне, сын, – велит Лафей, сам подводя за руку закутанную в темное покрывало Ангрбоду. Сквозь несколько слоев ткани ярко сверкают ее глаза, но она молчит, словно поддавшись духу обряда, и двигается неуверенно, каждым шагом ища опору.  
Последним к алтарю подходит виночерпий.  
Локи понимает, о чем говорит Лафей, хотя не знает языка, на котором король произносит ритуальные слова. Звуки расходятся по тесной комнате, звоном отскакивая от узорчатого лезвия, и блики светильников на нем на миг становятся ярче. Силы, призываемые в свидетели и помощники, откликаются на зов, и, когда Держащий Топор берется за рукоять, Ангрбода накрывает его руку своей и твердым голосом, низким и жестким, произносит:  
– Я – твоя жена. Покорная служанка, властная госпожа. Где ты – там я. Ты несешь мой плащ, я несу твой меч. Лафей мой мастер, Бюллейст мой свидетель. Бергельмир не даст мне отступить.  
Пальцы у Ангрбоды ледяные, но замерзшие руки Локи не уступают им в холоде.  
– Я твой муж, – говорит он, чувствуя, как тяжело и веско слова ложатся на язык, стекают с губ и медленными кругами по воде расходятся, заполняя все пространство вокруг алтаря. – Покорнейший из слуг, властнейший из господ. Где я – там ты. Я несу твой плащ, ты несешь мой меч. Лафей мой мастер, Бюллейст мой свидетель. Бергельмир не даст мне отступить.  
Густой черной патокой льется в единственную чашу ритуальный мед. Локи следит за сонной струей, пока виночерпий наполняет выточенный из камня сосуд, и голова у него начинает кружиться – то ли от поплывшего в воздухе сильного горько-сладкого запаха, такого чужого в этом мире, пропахшем льдом и железом, то ли от отзвуков его собственных слов, эхо которых до сих пор отдается у него в ушах. Брачные клятвы ётунов древнее асгардских пиров и подарков. Ванские танцы еще старше, но предки ётунов появились раньше, чем предки ванов. Нет смысла спорить о том, чья магия сильнее. Вопрос лишь в том, насколько.  
На секунду Локи становится страшно. Он крепче сжимает пальцы на рукояти топора, припечатав к ней руку Ангрбоды, и находит глазами два алых сполоха под покрывалом, прячущим лицо. Она не делает попыток высвободиться, хотя не может не понимать, что хватка Локи – не часть обряда. Он отпускает ее только когда виночерпий протягивает ей чашу: прежде чем сделать глоток, она должна снять покрывало.  
Бледное остроносое лицо выглядит еще более удручающе, чем накануне утром. Оно моложе, чем показалось Локи при их первой встрече, но его ничуть не красят ни искусно заплетенные вокруг головы волосы, ни острозубый кованый венец с россыпью мелких сапфиров в птичьих лапках. Жесткий воротник упирается ей в подбородок, а лиф платья, плоский и ровный конус, не оставляет никаких намеков на женственность тела и более всего напоминает орудие пыток, столь любимых мидгардцами.  
Скоро все закончится, мысленно успокаивает Локи и себя, и Ангрбоду, когда она берет чашу и, пригубив, передает ему.  
Он не знает, сколько ему пить. От сладкого запаха к горлу подкатывает дурнота, и он мигом припоминает все, что съел на обед, – но потом гадкое чувство пропадает так же внезапно, как появилось. Густой напиток не похож по вкусу ни на мед, ни на вино, он обжигает горло Локи холодом, промораживает его изнутри – до ледяной твердости, до снежного хруста. Одного глотка хватает с избытком: Локи возвращает чашу виночерпию, одновременно до одури пьяный и кристально трезвый, и не смеет двинуться, опасаясь, что ноги не послушаются его и подломятся при неверном шаге. Голова гудит, и мир перед глазами плывет, теряя очертания, пока четким не остается лишь лицо Ангрбоды, внезапно придвинувшееся совсем близко, ее поджатые губы, белые скулы с четким ветвистым узором голубых вен и запавшие глаза, высокий круглый лоб, перечеркнутый широким зубчатым обручем венца.  
– Бергельмир не даст тебе отступить, – говорит Держащий Топор голосом Одина.  
Что? – едва не переспрашивает Локи – и вцепляется в рукоять топора как в единственно надежный предмет в ставшей зыбкой и призрачной реальности. Его трясет под множеством тяжелых слоев парчи и меха – но это уже мало похоже на озноб. Не зная точно, должна ли реакция на обрядовый мед быть такой или нужно дать знак, что с ним происходит что-то неправильное, Локи молча кусает губы. На лбу проступает пот, капли катятся по вискам, вниз на шею и за высокий ворот, он зажмуривается, пытаясь справиться с бунтующим телом и сознанием. Лицо Ангрбоды отдаляется, когда он неловко отступает на шаг назад, но, хвала Бергельмиру, не падает.  
Бюллейст преклоняет голову перед Лафеем и говорит ему еще что-то, а Лафей отвечает, но их слов Локи не слышит. Он ослабляет хватку, и Ангрбода медленно высвобождает пальцы. Как только Бюллейст подходит к Локи, он отпускает злосчастный топор вовсе и хватается за рукав его короткого ритуального одеяния, чувствуя, что равновесие пока никуда не девается. Но блаженство длится недолго.  
– Скрепите клятвы, – приказывает Лафей.  
– Что? – шепчет Локи.  
– Поцелуйте деву, мой принц, – подсказывает ему Бюллейст. – Таково завершение обряда.  
Об этом Локи не читал. Он судорожно сглатывает, глядя на стоящую столбом Ангрбоду, в которой желания целоваться, кажется, ничуть не больше, чем в нем самом.  
До сих пор девицы, которых ему случалось целовать – а было их не так чтоб очень много, – сами подставляли губы. Тор посмеивался над их трепетом перед принцем-магом, а Хёнир бранил Локи, твердя, что только целибат может дать магу способность управлять настоящими силами. Какое отношение уроки Хёнира имели к настоящей силе, Локи представлял себе смутно, и окончательно перестал понимать, увидев разрушительные последствия своего гнева. Знай он, что его ждет, он непременно и давно зашел бы дальше поцелуев.  
От ётунши никакой помощи ждать не приходится. Её горящий взгляд теплится таким бессильным бешенством, что в любое иное время Локи счел бы за благо избавиться от нее на каких угодно условиях. Но ритуал затягивается на пороге своего завершения, и Бюллейст уже осторожно подталкивает его, приводя в чувство.  
Ну, держись, щурится Локи, беря невесту за руки. Призвав на помощь все свое воображение, он пытается представить ее такой, как она выглядела бы по асгардским канонам красоты. Но у него ничего не выходит. Ей были бы не к лицу ни ямочки на щеках, ни алые губы, ни позолота загара на скулах, груди и плечах. Она высится перед ним ледяной статуей, одного с ним роста, и даже головы не желает наклонить.  
Дважды держись, злится Локи. Подавшись вперед, он целует Ангрбоду нежно, словно последние несколько месяцев только и делал, что добивался ее благосклонности. Ее оторопь он ощущает ясно, как нечто вещественное. И мысленно ухмыляется, бережно касаясь губами ее сжатых губ и мягко держа в ладонях ее жесткие пальцы. Ему интересно, чего она ожидала – неумения или грубости, – но не слишком. Он отстраняется ровно в ту секунду, когда она озадаченно размыкает губы.


	6. Железный лес

Завершение ритуала стало бы вполне достойным, если бы в самый неподходящий момент к горлу Локи снова не подкатила дурнота. Под торжественные и незнакомые слова Лафея, обращенные теперь к Держащему Топор, он опирается на алтарь всем весом, стараясь хотя бы голову держать прямо. Пристальный взгляд Ангрбоды жжет висок.  
– Какой тебе, однако, достался хилый муж, женщина, – шепчет он. – Пьянее пьяного от глотка меда.  
Она фыркает и снова прячет лицо под покрывалом, но, когда их маленькая процессия покидает зал Бергельмира, где на протяжении всей истории Ётунхейма произносились королевские брачные клятвы, воинские присяги и обеты, она не отнимает у него холодной руки.  
– Я желаю, – говорит Лафей, из мастера обряда снова становясь королем, – чтобы эту ночь молодые провели во дворце, более привычном для принца, чем его новые владения.  
– Покои принца уже приготовлены, брат мой, – кланяется Бюллейст. – Ни его высочество, ни прекрасная Ангрбода не будут испытывать ни малейших неудобств.  
Когда до Локи доходит, что его дворцовые покои теперь не только его, он стискивает руку Ангрбоды так, что она вздрагивает. Бледная ледышка, и взбрело же в голову Лафею женить сына именно на ней! И ладно бы, сама она охотно шла на обряд. Но ее бездеятельное, но упорное внутреннее сопротивление он ощущает всей кожей без всякой магии. Пусть только посмеет намекнуть ему на его «причуды» с жарким камином и разбавленным вином…  
– Пусть их никто не беспокоит, – велит Лафей, не глядя ни на Локи, ни на ётуншу, – и даже я сам не стану сегодня отвлекать их друг от друга.  
Локи раздраженным покашливанием напоминает о своем присутствии.  
– Отец! Дядя. А как же мои новые владения? Когда я их увижу?  
– Завтра, сын. Завтра. Не следует тратить на сборы драгоценные часы первой брачной ночи.  
– Я уже распорядился об этом, брат мой…  
Локи косится на новобрачную, не в состоянии рассмотреть выражение ее лица под покрывалом. Он готов голову прозакладывать, что она отнюдь не горит желанием дождаться брачной ночи и разделить с ним ложе, и это немного примиряет его с собственным браком. С ложем можно будет разобраться попозже, пока же он должен просто понять, что за супруга ему досталась.  
Супруга равнодушно проходит мимо горящего камина, аккуратно подобрав юбки, и этот жест кажется Локи презрительным. Стоит отдать ей должное, она не трогает стоящее у огня кресло, а садится во второе и, бросив снятое покрывало прямо на пол, молчаливо уставляется в окно.  
– Оставлю тебя, – говорит он и получает только кивок черноволосой головы.  
Двое ётунов ждут его у дверей.  
– Что вам нужно на этот раз?  
– Не угодно ли вашему высочеству совершить омовение перед тем как отправиться на брачное ложе?  
Локи смотрит на них двоих. Кто из них задал вопрос?  
– Назовитесь, – говорит он. – Мне надоело, что вы вламываетесь ко мне без приказа.  
– Гуннар, ваше высочество, – отвечает ётун и показывает на второго: – а этот… это Герт.  
– Прекрасно, – кивает Локи. – Впредь не показывайтесь мне на глаза, пока не позову. Но омовение мне угодно. Ведите.  
Обжигающе холодная ключевая вода для умывания доставляется в покои Локи регулярно, однако отказывать себе в удовольствии купания он не собирается. Правда, за время пребывания в Ётунхейме дворцовых купален он еще не видел, но последние два дня принесли с собой слишком много потрясений, чтобы такая мелочь могла его волновать.  
Когда ётуны приводят его в купальни, Локи понимает, насколько был неправ.  
Как-то зимой, когда на Ивинге уже стоял лед и ни один из кораблей Эгира не остался в замерзшей бухте к северу от асгардских стен, Волльстаг рассказал Тору, что смертные в Мидгарде, споря друг с другом, доказывают свою правоту, прыгая в прорубь в мороз. Так они, говорил Волльстаг, говорят противнику, на что готовы пойти за свои слова. Фандрал тогда долго хохотал над тем, какая глупость – нырять в прорубь не по необходимости и не по случайности, а что-то там доказывая, – а Тор поспешил на берег, где Скади удила рыбу. Волльстаг, Фандрал и Огун отправились за ним, и маленький Локи, любопытство в котором взяло верх над чувством опасности, увязался следом.  
Скади подтвердила слова Волльстага. Под ее небрежное предостережение о быстром течении Ивинга Тор сбросил одежду, оставшись в одних полотняных штанах, и прыгнул в черную воду проруби.  
Его голова скрылась под водой всего на несколько секунд, но за это время Локи успел заплакать. Ему показалось, что Тор не вынырнет, что его унесло течением, и он плывет теперь где-то далеко подо льдом, уносясь в Великое море. Но Тор выпрыгнул, вылетел из воды, красный, исходящий паром, он не дрожал и не трясся, а смеялся, глядя на ошалевшие лица приятелей, после чего предложил им тоже окунуться. Волльстаг, высвободив свое уже тогда громадное тело из куртки, жилета и рубахи, бултыхнулся было в прорубь, но выскочил через секунду, бранясь так, что Скади отвесила ему подзатыльник. Огун опустился в воду церемонно, держась за ледяную кромку, и ничем не показывал, что вода отличается от той, к которой он привык в асгардских банях. Локи смотрел то на него, то на Тора, и что-то подсказывало ему, что он, случись ему оказаться в воде, в которой плавали ноздреватые сахарные хлопья льда и снега, более был бы похож на Волльстага.  
Что ж, думает он, глядя на ярко освещенные голубыми светильниками купальни, вот и шанс проверить это.  
Струйки пара, курящегося над черной водой в каменных чашах глубоких бассейнов, собираются под потолком, оседая на неровностях камня причудливыми инеистыми гирляндами, тут и там с выступов свисают хрустально-прозрачные сосульки, посверкивающие холодно и ярко. Пар от воды не обманет Локи, она холоднее талой, и вдоль кромки, искажая каменную резьбу по краям бассейнов, намерзла ледяная корочка.  
Но не это заставляет его коротко и тихо хохотнуть при мысли, что совершить омовение все-таки придется.  
В купальнях, которые, в отличие от верхних покоев, были кое-как приспособлены для обитателей иных миров, нигде, ни у одной из стен нет ни единого подобия печи, очага или любого другого приспособления для нагрева воды. Локи, готовый отчитать слуг за промашку, прикусывает губу.  
Кровь ётунов, напоминает он себе. Когда-то же надо ее будить.  
Подойдя к массивной, но не лишенной изящества резной каменной скамье, он начинает раздеваться. Гуннар тут же оказывается рядом, помогает ему распустить ворот, выпутаться из рукавов, расстегнуть крючки на сапогах. Влажный холод обжигает только-только начавшую привыкать к стуже кожу, но Локи делает к бассейну шаг, другой.  
– Герт, принеси мне шубу, – приказывает он, но они, слаженно поклонившись, торопятся к выходу вместе, обгоняя друг друга.  
Локи только качает головой – даже лучше, что они оставили его одного, – и глядит на черную, спокойную, как зеркало, воду. Дна не видно, только обледенелые каменные ступеньки, уходящие в густую мглу.  
Холод мешает ему дышать. Оказавшись по колено в воде, он мигом вспоминает все самые непотребные ругательства, что слышал от Волльстага, от Фандрала, от Тюра и эйнхериев, не успевших освоиться в Вальхалле. Так дело не пойдет. Нащупав ногой край узкой лесенки, Локи подходит к нему и, сцепив зубы, шагает в глубину, уходя под воду с головой.  
Боль обдает его со всех сторон, молотит по нервам, заставляя забыть, где он находится и почему. Сознание заходится паникой и криком, точно тело вот-вот испустит дух и превратится в бесполезный кусок мяса. И только малая часть говорит ему: спокойно. Спокойно. Малая часть Локи напоминает ему о каменной физиономии Огуна, его прямой спине и равнодушном взгляде, когда он, как на траву летом, опускался в прорубь раз, другой, третий. А Огун – мидгардец, так что же, Локи, в чьих жилах течет кровь ётунов, Локи, выросший в Асгарде, – хуже мидгардца? Хуже, несмотря на то, что так просто умереть он не может?  
Глоток морозного воздуха Локи делает судорожно и жадно, с силой наполняя горящие легкие. Вода начинает казаться ему теплой по сравнению с этим воздухом: второй нырок сделать проще, чем первый.  
Вода в бассейне прозрачна, это он понимает, открыв глаза и глядя со дна вверх, на размытые очертания ледяных потеков и инеистых игл на потолке, на свисающие с него во множестве синие светильники, видя каменную кромку, украшенную четким геометрическим рисунком резьбы. Ромбы, круги и зигзаги, покрытые тонкой пленкой льда, гладкие и блестящие в неестественном свете.  
В третий раз он погружается в воду почти с охотой. Когда он выныривает, ётуны уже стоят над бассейном, один с полотенцем, другой – с тяжелой даже на вид черной мохнатой шубой, готовый завернуть Локи в нее с головой. Локи взбегает по ступенькам, чудом не оскальзываясь, и натягивает на плечи полотенце.  
– Ваше высочество, ваше высочество… – бормочет ётун, вытирая ему волосы. – Глядите-ка, неужели обожглись…  
Локи не сопротивляется. Там, где кожи касается полотенце, и впрямь как будто вспухают ожоги, он горит, как горел Тор, искупавшись в зимнем Ивинге, но он не может так же беззаботно рассмеяться, встряхивая мокрой головой. Ётуны вертят его, как куклу, осторожно растирая полотенцем руки, спину и плечи, пока ему не становится жарко, и кожа даже в холодном свете кажется раскаленно-красной. От этого нежданного тепла Локи неумолимо клонит в сон. Герт заворачивает его в шубу, а Гуннар собирает со скамьи и складывает сброшенную одежду.  
– Ваше… – начинает Гуннар, но Герт цыкает на него.  
– Тише ты! Гляди-ка, никак уснули наше высочество. Прямо стоя и уснули. Как теперь быть-то?  
– Как-как, дурень... Неси!  
Локи слышит их бормотание краем уха. Герт, в кои-то веки не препираясь с приятелем, поднимает Локи на руки, так что по дороге в покои он и правда успевает задремать, хотя подобный способ передвижения по дворцу вовсе не кажется ему привлекательным.  
– Пришли, – шипит над его головой Герт, остановившись у закрытой двери. – Теперь чего?  
– Стучи!  
– Чем? У меня руки заняты.  
– Лбом! Госпожа Ангрбода внутри. А ну как неодетая?  
Локи отталкивает великана, опуская ноги на пол.  
– К госпоже Ангрбоде я доберусь своим ходом, – говорит он. – Свободны. – И без стука проходит в комнаты.  
Низкий и будто сдавленный голос Ангрбоды он слышит не сразу. В комнате с камином ее нет, только острозубый венец лежит в кресле у окна и стоят рядом с ним высокие узкие башмаки, – но длинная тень, изломанная и тонкая, дрожит на полу, видная за неплотно закрытым занавесом алькова, и из-за голубого огня светильников кажется темно-багровой. Ангрбода сидит у нему спиной, и, воспользовавшись этим, Локи прокрадывается к самому ложу, держась так, чтобы она не могла его заметить.  
– Мой отец, – бормочет Ангрбода. – Мой отец, зачем ты оставил меня? Разве ты не видишь, что делает со мной твой король? Его милостью у меня теперь нет ни дома, ни земли, и мне осталось только твое имя. Что можно купить за имя? Разве именем можно отгородиться от посягательств на жизнь, на честь, на гордость?  
Локи останавливается в густой тени за пологом и замирает, когда Ангрбода вскакивает и мечется в узком пространстве вдоль постели, от стены до стены, а длинный подол свадебного платья, вместо того чтобы шелестеть, металлически скрежещет о каменный пол, так густо он расшит драгоценностями.  
– Мне хватило душевных сил отказать ему, когда он домогался моей руки, уверенный, что я почту за честь стать его королевой. Чтобы твоя единственная дочь стала женой старого демона! Мне слишком многим пришлось расплачиваться за свой последний достойный поступок, и король знает: второго отказа от меня он не услышит. Но он решил, что мне мало унижений.  
Локи задерживает дыхание, стараясь, чтобы ни одно облачко пара не вырвалось из ноздрей. Ангрбода стоит так близко, что он чувствует запах ее волос – горькую соль Великого моря, словно она только что пришла с берега.  
– Он не может признать, что ему уже не нужна королева. Он давно не желает ни королев, ни батрачек, а только своих мехов, своих мечей и своего трона. Но ему нужен наследник, способный продолжить династию. И ради этого, отец мой, спасенный тобою король кладет меня, будто шлюху, под… – она запинается, и Локи почти видит, как кривятся презрительно ее бескровные губы, – асгардского выкормыша.  
Он зажимает себе рот, но в этот момент юбка вдруг скрежещет особенно резко, и голос Ангрбоды, тихий и яростный, раздается совсем близко.  
– А в будуар к шлюхе можно и не стучаться, верно, сын Лафея?  
Она отдергивает полог, и Локи едва не отступает под ее взглядом, полным ярости, обиды и испуга. Но мгновением позже ее ярость передается Локи, заражает его – так полно и ощутимо, что к нему не успевает вернуться озноб. Оказавшись на свету, выпрямившись и подняв голову, он оказывается на пару дюймов выше нее и так же зло спрашивает:  
– А к той, что позволяет обращаться с собой, как с вещью, хоть на самом деле она родовитая дева?  
Ангрбода задыхается, давясь новым потоком слов, а он не дает ей продолжать.  
– Я давал брачные клятвы и пил обрядовый мед. Я стоял рядом с моей молодой женой и не мог не чувствовать, как ей противен. Но она так и не сказала мне этого в лицо. А ведь это было бы по чести, верно? Ей стоило хоть словом, хоть взглядом дать мне знать, что на деле я вижу перед собой не врага.  
Ноздри Ангрбоды раздуваются, делая ее похожей на норовистую кобылицу, и грива волос, выбившихся из прически, когда она сдернула тяжелый венец, еще усиливает сходство.  
– Но ты солгала своим молчанием. Так скажи, чем же ты лучше Лафея, который молчал пятнадцать зим, ожидая, пока Всеотец вырастит из меня его наследника.  
В том, как Ангрбода пытается взять себя в руки, в том как стремительно каменеет ее бледное лицо, только что такое живое и подвижное в гневе, есть что-то захватывающее и жуткое. Через несколько секунд перед Локи уже стоит неприступная дочь ётунов – такая, какой он видел ее во сне.  
– Асгардское солнце совсем растопило твой разум, – говорит она скрипуче, – если ты думаешь, что я когда-нибудь стану тебе другом.  
Он проходит к ложу мимо нее и, сняв шубу, кладет поверх одеяла из пятнистой шкуры. Ангрбода ахает и отворачивается, уставившись в темное пространство комнаты за пределами алькова.  
– Так тому и быть, – кивает Локи, забираясь под одеяло. – Рад, что тебя не огорчает то, что ты не желанна мне. Моим самым страстным желанием после того, что я услышал, было и остается отправить тебя ночевать за дверью. Так на моем месте поступил бы властнейший из господ. Однако как твой муж я должен заботиться о тебе, уважать, защищать и опекать. Так принято в Асгарде. Поэтому половина кровати в твоем распоряжении. Доброй ночи.  
Ангрбода выслушивает его молча, и, отвернувшись от нее на ложе, он понятия не имеет, что она делает и о чем думает. Коротко скрежещет по полу подол юбки, шуршит тяжелый полог, и босые ноги тихонько ступают по каменному полу: прочь от кровати. А потом он проваливается в сон.

_Синие волны Ивинга сверкают под солнечными лучами, дробится в беспокойной воде отражение золотых шпилей и башен дворца. Но дворец окружен высокой стеной – выше крыш, выше могучих деревьев, карабкающихся корнями по белым каменным склонам гор, выше самих гор. Ивинг бессильно и печально шелестит прибрежными камешками, жалея, что дворец больше не отражается в нем целиком, и бросает к ногам неприступной крепости обточенные и гладкие медовые капли янтаря. Каменный мед ничейным сокровищем копится у подножья стены.  
Локи скачет по берегу реки, время от времени задирая голову, ища прореху, след небрежности строителя, хоть один неплотно пригнанный камень, но не находит. И голову, до странности пустую и легкую, и сердце, которому так просто мчаться вперед, затапливает облегчением. Сознание едва пробивается сквозь бурный поток звериной радости, бьющейся во всем теле: Асгард – неприступен – Асгард – неприступен – Асгард…_

Первое, что Локи видит, проснувшись, – силуэт Ангрбоды в кресле у окна, чернильно-темный в звездном свете. Все в том же наглухо застегнутом платье, с туго заплетенными волосами, она сидит за столом, видно, так и не сомкнув глаз за всю ночь. Сама себе враг, пожимает плечами Локи и, прежде чем подойти к гардеробу, нарочито громко дергает полог, давая ей знать, что проснулся.  
– Доброе утро, муж мой, – кивает она и поворачивается к окну вместе с креслом.  
Хмыкнув, он принимается одеваться. И только тут ощущает легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Воздух неслышно поет вокруг его рук, когда он поднимает ладони и глядит на них, замерев нагишом в дюйме от выбранных штанов. Сердце пускается вскачь, он сжимает кулаки, мысленно взмолившись – быстрее, пожалуйста, быстрее, – торопя начавшую возвращаться к нему магию, пока настолько слабую, что он и пера не сдвинет, и сонное зелье не сварит. Одеваясь, он обещает себе учиться пользоваться силой, которая вырвалась из него сама, без помощи и без ведома Хёнира, едва не лишив всяких сил, и волшебных, и физических. Река может быть бурной, но если черпать из нее не бочками, а горстями, то и напьешься, и не надорвешься, вспоминает он слова наставника.  
Он тепло здоровается с Ангрбодой, почти не повышает голоса на слуг, чем изрядно их беспокоит, и завтракать садится в отличном настроении, которому отнюдь не мешают молчание и измученный вид ётунши.  
На тарелке перед ним высятся горкой странного вида сине-зеленые шарики, неприятно похожие на утонувших мышей.  
– Что это? – спрашивает он. – Что это за пакость?  
– Твой завтрак, – с непонятной осторожностью отвечает ему Ангрбода. – Они растут там, где снег не такой плотный, как на равнинах.  
– Что, прямо в снегу?  
– Да, – говорит она как о чем-то очевидном и обыденном и, обмакнув один из своих шариков в пряно пахнущее подогретое масло, отправляет его в рот. – Это вкусно.  
– Смотри, женщина, я верю тебе на слово, – наставительно замечает Локи.  
Завтрак заканчивается быстро, и за это время они не обмениваются больше ни словом. Молчат они и когда Бюллейст присылает за ними слугу, а за их вещами – дюжину носильщиков. Локи думает, стоило ли ради одной ночи, которую Ангрбода провела в его покоях, таскать с места на место столько вещей, но сундук у Анрбоды оказывается всего один – маленький, спрятавшийся в самом дальнем углу гардеробной. Все остальное принадлежит ему: одежда, книги, оружие и даже некоторая мебель.  
– Я беру с собой своих слуг, – сообщает Локи Бюллейсту, следя за тем, как носильщики складывают его добро в громадные сани, запряженные двумя мохнатыми пегими тварями, рогатыми и клыкастыми одновременно. Он не помнит, как называются эти звери, имеющие жуткий вид и дикие повадки во время гона, но в остальном смирные и добродушные, как телята. – Гуннара и Герта.  
По лицу Бюллейста пробегает быстрая тень улыбки.  
– Вам известно, мой принц, что именно они служили при покойной королеве, хоть и недолго? – поет он. – Не думаю, впрочем, что они вам пригодятся. Они исполнительны, но глупы, как полено, да простит мне ваше высочество мою грубость.  
– Меня это устраивает, – с нажимом произносит Локи.  
– Ваша воля, мой принц, – разводит руками Бюллейст. – Мой долг предупредить вас… Кстати, ваша сотня вышла вперед. Они прибудут в дом Борки раньше вас. Я позволил себе отдать им распоряжение самим разместиться и ждать вашего прибытия.  
Вздох Ангрбоды Локи различает с трудом и делает шаг к ней, но брать ее за руку ему не хочется. Довольно резко он отвечает ётуну:  
– Вы, кажется, сказали, дядя, что это моему слову они должны подчиняться. Иначе какая же это личная сотня?

Несмотря на заверения Бюллейста, путешествие тянется долго, и Локи успевает несколько раз надоесть пялиться с саней на бесконечные равнины, залитые звездным светом, от которого снег кажется мертвенно-зеленоватым, а тени, отбрасываемые торчащими из-под него ледяными скалами, причудливо изламываются и словно шевелятся, подползая к самой дороге. Ангрбода же, напротив, отдаляясь от дворца, оживает. Подставив лицо ветру, она жадно смотрит вперед, вся подавшись в сторону движения, ожидая, когда вдали покажется дом. Локи чувствует укол зависти, но тоже принимается смотреть в ту сторону, и, когда сани въезжают на высокий гребень моста через шумно гудящую широкую реку, пугающе темную под серой каменной аркой, он различает впереди, на холме, очертания одинокой башни.  
– Свеча Железного леса, – от голоса Ангрбоды он вздрагивает и едва не пропускает момент, когда за Свечой становится виден и сам лес.  
Сплошной частокол деревьев, прямых и узких, как мечи, возвышается у самых стен высокого дома. Снега на верхушках деревьев нет, он, видно, осыпается с лысых ветвей, но в свете звезд лес все равно холодно мерцает, как кованое железо, остывающее в бадье с водой. Ощетинившийся пиками ветвей, как попавший в окружение отряд, лес глядит на Локи, а Локи во все глаза глядит на свою угрюмую вотчину.  
И совсем забывает про собственный сон.


	7. Искра

Свеча Железного леса вблизи оказывается еще более впечатляющим зрелищем. Глянцевито-черный камень стен поблескивает в звездном свете неясными быстрыми сполохами, отчего поначалу кажется, что поверхность стен движется, меняет рельеф. Ангрбода с радостью смотрит на свой дом и с опаской – на Локи, и замешательство, поселившееся в ней то ли во время брачного обряда, то ли после ночи, проведенной рядом, но не вместе, к удивлению Локи, забавляет его, а ее существование до его приезда – увлекает. Ее горькая исповедь, когда она полагала, что осталась одна, ясно говорит ему, что в его руках оказался не охотник, а дичь, но дичью, по его нехитрым наблюдениям, может оказаться и опасный зверь.  
Поразмыслив, он не считает нужным раньше времени раскрываться перед Ангрбодой, даже когда приходит к выводу, что она вызывает у него скорее сожаление и раздражение, чем желание унизить. Этот ее упрек в адрес Лафея он запомнил накрепко: выходит, ее выдали замуж за Локи не за намерение стать королевой, а за отказ от него. Так как же ей удалось отказаться, а самое главное, зачем она это сделала? Почему? Она могла бы лгать тогда, но кто станет лгать наедине с собой?  
Пообещав себе поразмыслить на досуге и об этом тоже, Локи первым делом торопится в расположенные на первом этаже казармы – наконец, взглянуть вблизи на командира своей личной гвардии, единственного ётуна со следами боев на лице, которого он успел увидеть за все время.  
Сотник выходит к нему сам и выпрямляется, салютуя пикой, но взгляд у него остается цепким, пристальным и колючим. Он так высок, что Локи приходится смотреть на него снизу вверх, а это, с досадой думает Локи, не особенно способствует беспрекословному подчинению.  
– Ансгар, ваше высочество, – склоняет голову ётун. – Сотня под моим командованием по приказу принца Бюллейста прибыла, расквартирована и ждет указаний.  
Локи глядит на него, прищурив глаза. Жуткий шрам, рваный и широкий – кто оставил его? Тюр? Ньёрд? Сам Один? – отвлекает взгляд от выражения глаз великана, посаженных так близко, что даже веки кажутся перечеркнутыми наискось, а пылающие зрачки выглядят, как раскаленное нутро в трещинах разбитого сосуда.  
– Бюллейст остался во дворце, – произносит Локи легко. – Здесь я буду единственным принцем, приказам которого вы должны подчиняться. Это понятно, Ансгар?  
Великан опускает голову еще ниже.  
– Предельно, мой принц.  
– Вольно, Ансгар. Несите службу.  
– Слушаюсь, мой принц. Этот дом был крепостью при жизни его хозяина… Предыдущего хозяина, я хотел сказать.  
Локи с сомнением смотрит в окно, на узкий двор и тонкую стену, на которой двум дозорным не развернуться.  
– Просто расставьте дозоры на стенах, у ворот и наружных дверей, – говорит он. – Не думаю, что у нас с супругой будут частые гости.  
Глухие каменные стены будто сами собой издают гул – на грани слышимости, одновременно печальный и грозный, словно громадное древнее чудовище жалуется, как может, на свою длинную и нелегкую жизнь. Этот гул гасит и шаги, и голоса, и, обходя этажи башни, Локи то и дело оборачивается, находя взглядом бритые испещренные чернильными узорами макушки Гуннара и Герта, к топоту которых успел привыкнуть за пару дней в королевском дворце.  
Ангрбода ведет его сама, одну за другой отворяя двери и показывая пустые комнаты. Купальни в полуподвале за заиндевевшей дверью. Кухня, столовая, гостиная – над казармами. Первая хозяйская спальня, вторая, гостевые комнаты, кабинет, библиотека… Чистота говорит Локи о том, что в доме живет женщина, но это чистота запустения, и, хотя в доме, заслоненном от ветра стеной леса, не так холодно, как было во дворце, его снова начинает знобить.  
– Что ж, – бормочет он себе под нос, кляня так и не проснувшуюся в нем кровь ётунов, – по крайней мере, количество спален меня вполне устраивает.  
Он не сомневается, что Ангрбода его слышит, и по тому, как она сбивается с шага, он понимает, что новость ее удивила. Когда же, обойдя башню от казарм до чердака, они возвращаются к спальням и Гуннар и Герт принимаются хлопотать, раскладывая вещи Локи, Ангрбода пропадает в недрах дома, только и сказав, ровно и жестко:  
– Теперь все это твое, сын Лафея. Как и я.  
Происходящее с нею увлекает его мысли все больше. Локи следит за тем, как она выпрямляется, высоко держа увенчанную тяжелыми косами голову, когда вечером они вдвоем садятся к столу за ужином. Ее лицо все так же устало и непроницаемо, но в отцовском доме она явно чувствует себя лучше, чем во дворце.  
Запах тушеной рыбы и пряностей щекочет ему ноздри. Только теперь он понимает, как проголодался.  
– У тебя отличный повар, – говорит он, отправляя в рот первый дымящийся кусок.  
– У меня нет повара, – роняет она.  
Она изо всех сил старается не смотреть на него. В конце концов Локи ловит себя на том, что безуспешно ищет ее взгляда, и его терпение заканчивается.  
– Посмотри на меня, женщина!  
Она напряженно застывает, глядя на него.  
– Ангрбода. Ты боишься меня?  
Она вздрагивает и опускает голову.  
– Ангрбода!  
Когда он снова видит ее глаза, ему на миг становится не по себе.  
– А кого мне бояться еще, кроме тебя? Я не знала тебя двадцать восемь зим, сын Лафея. Я не знала, что ты существуешь, пока мне не сказали, что я – твоя собственность. А сейчас ты сидишь в моем доме, ешь мою стряпню и обещаешь, что не станешь меня трогать – почему?  
– Потому что я так хочу, – отвечает Локи, пожав плечами. – Тебе не достаточно?  
– А должно быть? – она отставляет тарелку. – Я была в безопасности, пока ты не появился!  
– Так это на свою безопасность ты жаловалась покойнику в первую брачную ночь?  
Она поднимается из-за стола и выходит вон. Поглядев ей вслед, Локи чуть быстрее, чем собирался, доедает рыбу, думая, не нарушить ли ее уединение, но после ужина все-таки отправляется к себе.  
Дом Борки никогда не был особенно гостеприимен, это было видно еще издали, когда Железный лес только замаячил впереди саней. Нижний этаж продувается сквозняками от окна до окна, несмотря на толстые стены башни. О печи или камине нигде, кроме как на кухне, не приходится и мечтать, так что старательные Гуннар и Герт превращают ложе Локи в настоящую берлогу, во много слоев устелив ее одеялами из шкур и, кажется, выпотрошив при этом все сундуки, какие были привезены из дворца. Оглядывая полупустую спальню с единственным зеркалом на самой дальней от кровати стене, Локи представляет, как уставит ее столами и столиками, книжными шкафами и полками для составных частей зелий, и понимает: дом Борки принял его. И готов принять перемены, которые он сочтет необходимыми.  
– Гуннар! – зовет он, едва эта догадка оформляется в связную мысль.  
– Ваше высочество?  
– Найди мне каменщика. И ты знаешь, кто делал камин во дворце моего отца?  
– Я, ваше высочество.  
Локи оборачивается на неожиданный голос Герта.  
– Вы же были слугами королевы.  
– При ней и научился, с позволения вашего высочества. Матушка ваша, как увидела, что каминов во дворце нет, повелела найти такого мастера, чтобы провел тепло в комнаты. Мы удивлялись поначалу, но с королевой не больно поспоришь… Прошу прощения у вашего высочества. Попотеть пришлось, но в конце концов сладил я. И камин, и дымоход. Стену разобрал, а потом вернул на место, камушек к камушку. Правда, давно это было, я уже и позабыть успел ее тогдашние указания, как все там устроено.  
– Поэтому мы и забыли про заслонку, когда топили камин в ваших покоях, мой принц, – виновато подтверждает его слова Гуннар.  
– Забыли или нет, а вспоминать придется, – обрывает обоих Локи. – До конца недели здесь должен быть камин. Вам ясно?  
Ётуны кивают и спешат скрыться с глаз, пока на них не свалилось еще какое-нибудь важное поручение вроде вытащить солнце на небо посреди зимы или того хуже – сделать из госпожи Ангрбоды записную асгардскую деву. Гуннар и Герт уже познакомились с единственной женщиной, живущей в доме Борки, – одновременно горничной, прачкой и птичницей, такой же молчаливой и угрюмой, как ее хозяйка. Женщина занимается только самой черной работой – свежует дичь, чистит рыбу, кормит птиц и скот, приводит в порядок дом. К кухне и своим покоям Ангрбода слуг даже близко не подпускает, а тем более к себе.  
Отпустив слуг, Локи отправляется гулять по дому. Поднявшись на чердак, он смотрит в слуховое окно на сухо шумящий на холодном ветру Железный лес, подступивший почти к самым стенам башни, которую Борка строил как крепость. Как бы ни держала себя с ним Ангрбода, Локи дом одинокой женщины крепостью не кажется.  
Спустившись с чердака, он в одиночестве обходит этаж за этажом, открывая двери, проходя в комнаты, выглядывая из окон. Всюду он находит ту же зябкую пустоту, и старая мебель, потрепанные книги, ветхие занавеси и покрывала наводят на него тоску.  
Должно быть, через недели или месяцы точно так же будут выглядеть его комнаты в Асгарде, если их не приспособят ни подо что иное.  
Эта мысль странным образом отрезвляет его, и, помотав для верности головой, он гонит невеселые воспоминания. И распахнув очередную дверь, замирает на пороге. Этой комнаты он еще не видел.  
Комната – настоящий просторный зал, занимающий, верно, четверть этажа, а то и больше, должно быть, он был недостаточно внимателен, когда Ангрбода вела его по дому. По углам стоят деревянные болваны – тренировочные манекены с подвижными руками и туловищами, с разрисованными неверной рукой страшными рожами. На стенах и вдоль стен развешано и расставлено разнообразное оружие – мечи, боевые посохи, длинные и короткие копья, несколько самострелов, даже тяжелая булава наподобие той, с которой дрался молодой Волльстаг, когда валькирии нашли его и принесли в Асгард.  
Шаги Локи по расчерченному на круги и квадраты полу громко отдаются в просторном зале. Под ногами виден тщательно выполненный рисунок – схема передвижения поединщиков: один шаг, другой, в сторону, вперед, еще раз… Ступая по меткам, Локи, увлекшись, начинает повторять движения во время боя, сжимая пустыми руками несуществующий меч. Тело, продрогшее и соскучившееся по тренировкам, принимается ныть уже через минуту, но это лишь подстегивает его, заставляя двигаться быстрее, резче, делая выпады, обманные финты и подсечки, разя воображаемого противника, подбадривая самого себя воинственными выкриками.  
Через час, когда он останавливается, переводя дыхание, ему уже тепло, почти жарко. Он фыркает от нечаянной мысли: раз не греет женщина, согреет битва. Он подумывает, не брать ли с собой для тренировок кого-нибудь из солдат Ансгара, а то и его самого, и уходит из зала, крайне довольный тем, что нашел, похоже, единственное место в доме, где, тщательно оберегаемый, сохранился дух Борки, воина и знатока оружия, в том числе и иномирского. Закрывая за собою дверь, Локи уверен: он станет здесь частым гостем.  
Когда он возвращается к себе, из-под дверей комнат Ангрбоды, соседствующих с его покоями, уже не пробивается свет. Гуннар и Герт ждут его с водой для умывания, после чего он забирается под ворох шкур и засыпает, едва успев удивиться тому, как много стал спать, попав в Ётунхейм.

_Волк размером с коня возникает на взгорье как из ниоткуда. Шум битвы не пугает его, а наоборот, словно манит к себе, зовет подойти поближе. Запах крови и железа заставляет черный нос дрогнуть, а потом волк устремляется вниз по пологому склону туда, где кипит бой.  
Что за дело до волка двум армиям, лишенным вымпелов и знамен, схлестнувшимся одна с другой так яростно, что со стороны кажется – все сражаются против всех. Может, и правда, уже не каждый из залитых своей и чужой кровью воинов в изрубленных доспехах в силах сообразить, кто перед ним, враг или союзник, прежде чем занести над головой оружие. Волк носится между ними, ослепленными, обезумевшими, не понимающими в горячке боя, кто и что сбивает их с ног, обрушивается громадным весом и мощью когтистых лап, круша латы и кости. Он длинными прыжками скачет по полю битвы, высоко держа длинную хищную морду, будто ища кого-то.  
И находит. Высокий старик в охряно-золотом плаще и шлеме с бычьими рогами сражается верхом на чудовищном черном жеребце. Копье в руке разит нападающих раз за разом противников, но их слишком много, и, несмотря на силу всадника, они теснят его: падают под копыта коню, валятся под ударами острия и древка копья, но заставляют пятиться, отступая к крутому склону, готовому вот-вот упереться в черный круп.  
Он не успевает обернуться, когда волк прыгает на него и сбивает с коня. Клубком из тел, рук, ног, лап, оскаленных зубов они катятся по земле и распростертым на ней трупам, рыча и хрипя, брызгая кровью на пожухлую примятую траву, на голую глину, на расплывшуюся, вымешенную тысячами ног грязь. За мгновение до того, как клубок распадается, из побелевшей руки выпадает и остается лежать на земле волшебное копье.  
Не без труда, но волк поднимается на лапы и бежит дальше. С морды его, марая шею и лапы, густо капают багровые капли.  
Светловолосый воин на морском берегу дерется без шлема, давно сбитого с горячей головы. Толпа его могучих противников кажется сгрудившейся вокруг кучкой карликов, и едва ли не с каждым ударом боевого молота в сильной руке множится гора из тел поверженных врагов под его ногами. Молот поднимается и опускается, и в размеренности его движений, в хрусте и лязге ломающихся шлемов и лат есть что-то почти умиротворяющее. Так же, как и в его широкой спине, во всей его мощной фигуре, высящейся над полем. Непобедимый, несокрушимый, не…  
Что-то за его спиной заставляет нападающих внезапно отхлынуть от него, шарахаясь назад, в стороны, куда попало, паника в их глазах заставляет его жестко и самодовольно ухмыльнуться, но потом он оглядывается, и ухмылка пропадает с его лица. Молот успевает еще подняться в яростной руке, а потом бесчисленные кольца гибкого и сильного змеиного тела обвиваются вокруг него, сжимая руку, сдавливая грудь и плечи. Последним усилием он до боли сжимает молот, не желая смириться с тем, что он уже бесполезен. Змей душит его, но умертвить сразу не может. Расправа творится медленно, как ритуал, и как во время ритуала, они на берегу одни: вооруженные воины бросаются прочь, едва завидев чудовище, выползшее из морской пучины.  
Неукротимый воин ослабляет одно из колец, высвобождая руку, держащую молот. Вторая не поднимается: сломана. Змей угрожающе шипит, распахнув пасть, и удар молота выбивает его ядовитый зуб. И это все, что он успевает сделать, прежде чем змей давит его, наконец, исторгая из погибающего тела короткий крик боли._

– Сын Лафея! Проснись! Да проснись же… Локи!  
Он втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы: жадно, с шумом и хрипом, словно это его ребра и плечи только что трещали в жестоких объятиях змея. Крик – тот самый, обрывающийся, отчаянный и жалобный, который он уже слышал посреди ночи, так недавно и так давно, – еще звенит в ушах. Первые несколько секунд он даже не понимает, где находится, и ошалело вертит головой, подставляя слишком яркому свету залитое слезами лицо. Только начав сознавать, что, где бы он ни был, он тут не один, он наскоро протирает глаза.  
Ангрбода с синим шаром светильника в ладони стоит над его ложем, оставив Гуннара и Герта растерянно мяться у входа в его покои. Босая и простоволосая, в просторном и лишенном украшений платье, явно наброшенном наспех и не до конца зашнурованном, она выглядит куда менее отталкивающе.  
– Вот так всегда и ходи… – выпаливает Локи первое, что приходит на ум, и только тогда спохватывается: сон кончился. Это действительно Ангрбода, полусонная, взбудораженная, нервно переступающая с ноги на ногу у изголовья его постели.  
– Мне показалось, вчера ты поддержала мои соображения о супружеском долге, – произносит он мрачно.  
Она резким жестом перебрасывает за спину мешающие ей волосы, перекладывает светильник из ладони в ладонь.  
– Твоя кровь просыпается, – говорит она натянуто. – Меня предупреждали, но не о том, что она делает это так громко.  
Он закрывает лицо руками. Щеки опаляет невыносимым стыдом.  
– Я кричал…  
Первая же ночь в доме оборачивается таким позором. Виноватые взгляды слуг, не посмевших запрещать госпоже войти, он пропускает мимо сознания.  
– Посмотри на себя, – слышит он голос Ангрбоды.  
Слуги, поняв, что немедленной помощи от них не требуется, уже скрылись за дверью. Но в зеркале, тонущем в полутьме дальней стены, отражаются две пары горящих глаз. Большие рубиново-красные глаза Ангрбоды, устремленные на Локи, он опознает сразу, но у него уходит целая долгая секунда, чтобы понять, что вторая пара принадлежит ему.  
Он прислушивается к себе. Тело уже оправилось от кошмарного сна, оно бодрствует. И оно обнажено, Локи сбросил одеяла, сев на постели, но, несмотря на это, озноба он не чувствует. Это, впрочем, не означает, что ему тепло.  
Тепло, жар, пламя остаются отвлеченными, смутно знакомыми понятиями. Единственное, что можно определить как горячее, – это пища. Птица, мясо или рыба. Тело не может быть горячим, оно просто есть, оно живет и дышит в своей стихии, и не важно, что стихия – это снег и лед.  
Он смотрит на свои ладони, подняв их к самому лицу. Ангрбода понятливо подносит ближе светильник. Четкий рисунок черных вен ветвится под гладкой и жесткой синей кожей. Он не ощущает себя другим, его тело по-прежнему слушается его, оно принадлежит ему, но теперь это тело ётуна. Сын Лафея, думает Локи, с отчаянием признаваясь себе, что все время, пока дрожал от сквозняков и краснел от купания в ледяной воде, надеялся на ошибку. На фарс, на обман.  
– Это всегда так? – спрашивает он Ангрбоду, замершую со светильником в руке, и она тут же делает шаг назад. – Я не ощущаю холода, – он проводит пальцами по меху одеяла, – но и тепла тоже.  
Помедлив, она протягивает ему руку ладонью вверх.  
– Женщина! – восклицает он, коснувшись белой кожи. – Ты – теплая!  
И фыркает от того, как нелепо это звучит.  
Она пытается отнять пальцы и, когда он сжимает их сильнее, резко выдергивает руку. Локи готов поспорить, что видел, как дрогнули ее губы, но она так и не улыбнулась.  
– Спи, сын Лафея, – говорит она и быстро выходит из спальни.  
С ее уходом он возвращается мыслями в свой сон. Едва ли он сумеет заснуть после того, что видел. Как подло, что сны мага нельзя отличить от обычных кошмаров, вызванных потаенными страхами или пережитыми бедами! Локи всегда боялся потерять брата, а, зная Тора, этим могло кончиться любое из приключений, которые он так любил. Он удирал в Ётунхейм, неведомо какими посулами уговорив Хеймдалля пропустить его, он охотился без Скади в лесах Ванахейма, когда Фрейр пригласил Одина в гости. Он рыбачил с кормы одной из ладей Эгира в такой шторм, что даже дочери Эгира остерегались выходить в море. Но чудовище… Локи передергивает, когда он вспоминает глаза змея. Откуда он взялся?  
Мидгард? Возможно ли, чтобы Мидгард снова стал полем битвы? Что это была за битва? С кем?  
Не в силах истолковать сон, Локи снова падает на подушку, чтобы попытаться уснуть. Но прежде еще раз встречается взглядом со своим отражением в зеркале. В темноте спальни, теперь не разгоняемой огнем светильника, на него смотрят, не мигая, его собственные круглые глаза.  
Золотисто-желтые, с крохотной черной точкой суженного зрачка.


	8. Девяносто девять

Утро следующего дня начинается для Локи с командных криков Ансгара далеко внизу, в тесном внутреннем дворе, куда сотня выходит на построение. Встав с постели, Локи смотрит из окна, как ётуны, подчиняясь приказам командира, выходят из казарм, выверенно занимая каждый свое место, поднимают пики и бьют древками утоптанный снег. Поочередно, потому что иначе не хватит пространства, разбиваются по парам, становясь друг против друга для тренировочных поединков. Хмурая серая тень, служанка Ангрбоды, пристально наблюдает за ними с порога своей каморки, оставив на ступеньке позабытую работу – недоплетенную корзину из черных прутьев.  
Глаза ледяного великана не зорче глаз аса – но серо-синяя тьма ётунхеймской ночи распадается на спектр, дробится на множество тонов тени и света. Звезды кажутся ярче, чернота леса под звездами – гуще, игра оттенков оборачивается игрой контрастов.  
Отвернувшись от окна, Локи глядит в зеркало. Желания отвернуться у него не возникает, хотя он первый раз видит ётуна с желтыми, как у совы, глазами. «Совсем как матушка его…» – звучат в мозгу слова Герта. Что же, у покойной королевы была, в придачу ко всем ее чудачествам с отоплением в покоях, еще и странная внешность.  
Даже в мыслях Локи старается не называть королеву Ётунхейма матерью. При этом слове ему становится не по себе: холод, которого он теперь не ощущает кожей, сковывает изнутри. Тоска подкрадывается к сердцу. Он привык звать своей матерью Фригг, но это оказался обман. Та, что произвела его на свет, умерла, выбросив его в мир. Родной отец позволил превратить его в заложника вроде Хёнира или Фрейи, но те хотя бы знали, на что шли, и знают, где на самом деле их дом. А если бы она была жива, позволила бы она Одину отнять его у нее? Позволила бы Лафею молчать пятнадцать лет – или сама разнесла бы золотой дворец по камешку, чтобы вернуть его?  
Если бы… Воображение рисует ему женщину, похожую одновременно на Фригг и на Ангрбоду, но желтые глаза не к лицу ни одной, ни другой.  
У Лафея – необычный вкус. Интересно, желтые глаза считаются здесь признаком красоты или уродства?  
Быстро, пока слуги не поняли, что он уже проснулся, Локи натягивает штаны и сапоги. Рубашку он шнурует уже в дверях спальни – и через пару шагов натыкается на Ангрбоду, выходящую из своей комнаты. Платье на ней снова глухое и жесткое – разве что руки открыты, а волосы тщательно скручены в тугие жгуты и забраны на затылке, но ее невыспавшийся вид мигом напоминает ему о том, что случилось ночью. Дикий сон, пробуждение крови – и ее обеспокоенное лицо в свете синего шара.  
Обменявшись кивками, они вместе торопятся вниз: она на кухню, а он – во двор, где двое солдат уже отворяют ворота, выпуская остальных, бегущих в ногу друг за другом.  
– Локи, – окликает она его.  
– Уже не просто «сын Лафея»? Я польщен.  
Она поджимает губы.  
– Дело в этом? – он показывает ей синюю ладонь с проступающим узором вен, правильным и ярким, как татуировка. – Ансгар еще не видел меня таким. Голову прозакладываю, это поколеблет его невозмутимость.  
Когда Локи выходит во двор, строй уже наполовину скрывается за воротами. Вдоль наружной стороны стены они бегут посолонь, не ускоряясь и не замедляя бега, перенося вес пик в руках при каждом шаге так, что те кажутся невесомыми. Ритмичный топот, приглушаемый стеной, во дворе звучит, как далекий бой барабана.  
– Ансгар!  
Сотник поворачивается к нему и наклоняет голову. Ветер забрасывает на плечо его вороной чуб.  
– Ваше высочество.  
Он и бровью не ведет на новый облик Локи, и тот досадливо хмыкает.  
– В доме есть закрытый зал для воинских упражнений. Мне нужен противник для тренировок, хорошо владеющий мечом и посохом. Подберете мне кого-нибудь?  
– Одного? – спрашивает Ансгар с непонятной интонацией: удивленный то ли скромностью запросов Локи, то ли скудостью его боевых способностей.  
– Не беспокойтесь, я верну вам его в целости, – ухмыляется Локи как можно кровожаднее.  
– Вам подойдет Ове, ваше высочество. Его отец был мечником и прекрасно обучил его. Когда мне прислать его?  
– Через пару часов.  
– Слушаюсь, ваше высочество.  
За завтраком Локи чувствует на себе изучающий взгляд Ангрбоды, но никак не может поймать его.  
– Ты смотришь так, будто у меня вместо ётунской крови проснулась чья-то еще и мне случилось отрастить себе рога или крылья, – ворчит он.  
– Я смотрю на ётуна, который только что проиграл голову, – тихо отзывается она. – Так какая мне разница, есть ли на этой голове рога?  
– Хочешь забрать мою голову, женщина? – спрашивает Локи весело. – Остаться вдовой и вернуться во дворец моего отца?  
Она вздрагивает при слове «дворец» и твердо говорит:  
– Я не вернусь туда.  
– Значит, чего-то ты боишься больше, чем меня, и вчера снова меня обманула.  
Ангрбода встает, забирая со стола пустые тарелки.  
– Носи сам свою голову, муж, тебе она нужнее.

Через два часа Ове ждет его в тренировочном зале. Он совсем молод – лицо у него грубое и жесткое, как у Ансгара, но чуб, связанный у основания черно-синим лоскутом, куда гуще и короче, чем у большинства других. Локи критически разглядывает его, думая, чем был обусловлен выбор сотника. Тем ли, что ровеснику принца проще будет найти равновесие между силой удара и почтением к титулу, или тем, что он менее искусен в бою и не наставит означенному принцу лишних синяков.  
Однако, когда они обмениваются первыми ударами мечей, сердце Локи радостно ускоряет бег. Он и его противник равны по силам, но школа Тюра отличается от той, которую прошел Ове у своего отца. Следующие часы Локи проводит, с азартным интересом замечая и запоминая все новое, чему может научиться. Он, правда, едва не уступает в третьем круге поединка, но, успев собраться, четырежды подряд одерживает верх, легкими уколами и касаниями клинка отмечая на теле Ове смертельные удары. Парень старается сохранять такое же незыблемое спокойствие, как его командир, но получается у него не слишком хорошо.  
Главное же в том, что он не поддается. Когда поддаваться начинал Тор, пытаясь заставить Локи потерять бдительность, не требовалось особого ума, чтобы понять это, но Локи даже Фандралу не позволял себя обмануть. Поддавки его просто бесили.  
– Ваше высочество, – коротко поклонившись, обращается Ове к Локи, «умерев» еще раз. – Покажите еще раз предпоследний поворот. Как его сделать?  
– Чтобы ты использовал его против меня? – смеется Локи. – Ну уж нет. Не заметил – пеняй на себя.  
– Вы быстрее, – разводит руками Ове.  
Локи улыбается.  
– Ты правильно сделал, что не надумал поддаваться мне. На сегодня пожалуй, хватит. Ступай.

Ангрбоды за накрытым обеденным столом нет, зато под дверью топчутся Гуннар и Герт, при виде Локи принявшиеся виниться за то, что не присутствовали при его пробуждении. Локи, который в Асгарде считался довольно капризным существом, требующим внимания слуг везде и всегда, кроме своих магических упражнений, только шикает на обоих:  
– Если вам нечем заняться, помогите женщине, которая работает по дому.  
– Моа? – с сомнением спрашивает Герт. – Ваше высочество…  
– Мой принц, – перебивает его Гуннар, одновременно ткнув локтем. – Моа отвергла нашу помощь.  
– Веником, – вставляет Герт, за что еще раз получает тычка.  
– Я что, по-вашему, должен разбираться в склоках слуг? Сгиньте с глаз моих, пока не понадобились! Где моя жена?  
– Госпожа отдыхает у себя после обеда.  
– В таком случае идите и надоедайте ей.  
Отправившись в библиотеку, Локи не ждет ничего от этого визита. Борка был воином, а Локи известны не так уж много воинов, всерьез увлеченных чтением. Правда, он пока мало знает и о ётунах, но едва ли они сильно отличаются от асов в представлении о воинских доблестях.  
Библиотека, однако, приятно удивляет его. Может, Борка и не питал интереса к книгам, но под своей крышей умудрился собрать немалое количество действительно стоящих вещей. Видно, доставал для жены и дочери, думает Локи, беря с полок одну за другой книги со знакомыми названиями и гладя тисненые кожаные корешки. Книги расставлены в таком порядке, что и сам Локи не придумал бы лучше, и в поисках нужной он идет дальше и дальше между рядами полок, точно зная, куда.  
Следующие недели проходят так же. Локи много спит, подолгу держит в руках оружие, вечерние часы проводит в библиотеке. За это время через его руки проходит множество книг, посвященных землям Ётунхейма – история, легенды, даже сказки. «Песни Каменных гор» и «Огни Железного леса», датированные временем, когда не только Локи, но и самого Борки на свете не было. «Речи Бергельмира» и «Сага о топоре», которые он читал в Асгарде, но недостаточно внимательно. «Старейшие семейные древа Утгарта», в свое время выученные и пересказанные Хёду, а затем стремительно и накрепко забытые. Попадаются ему и те, о которых он не слышал, и повествующие об успехах и неудачах ётунов в связях с другими мирами Иггдрасиля: строительство местного пролета Радужного моста, провальная попытка создать фантом Хеймдалля, кое-как налаженная торговля с Ванахеймом, некрасивая история с затертым льдами в Великом море кораблем Муспеля, с которой и началась многовековая вражда двух миров. Восстания ссыльных в Нифльхейме и закрытие моста, ведущего туда. Контрабандисты-цверги, неведомо как прокопавшие выход из Свартальвхейма через Каменные горы, их выдворение на родину и уничтожение лаза вместе с целым лабиринтом самоцветных рудников. Споры за обладание новым миром, родившимся ниже Нифльхейма, и бездарный конец споров, когда стало ясно, что новый мир – бесплодный кусок камня, изрезанный заливами Великого моря, и Один, вцепившийся в этот кусок, заполучил его даром и к облегчению прочих владык.  
Перелистывая книги, Локи жалеет только об одном: ни одной, написанной в те зимы, когда Лафей уже стал королем, среди них нет. Хотя, возможно, он еще не нашел ее.  
Однажды он берет в руки не тренировочный меч из зала для упражнений, а оружие, привезенное из Асгарда. И синева ётунской кожи сходит с него, уступая место бледному цвету, к которому он привык. Пропадает черный лабиринт с сухих запястий, розовеют подушечки пальцев. Вместе с цветом кожи к нему возвращается уже подзабытый жестокий озноб, и крупная дрожь во всем теле заставляет его поскорее отложить асгардский меч.  
Но теперь, вернувшись в облик великана, он ни на минуту не забывает о том, как выглядел всегда. Как выглядит на самом деле.  
Постепенно он учится менять обличье, не прибегая к помощи вещей. Умение кажется ему занятным, но бесполезным, хотя два или три раза он шутки ради нервирует Гуннара и Герта, перетекая из аса в ётуна и обратно – быстро и, на его взгляд, красиво. Магия, быстро возвращаясь, помогает ему в этом. Лишенная ограничений и избавленная от запретов Хёнира, она наполняет Локи, как щедрый виночерпий – чашу. Только знание о том, как опасен перерасход и как злит последующее бессилие, удерживает Локи от рискованных опытов. Но его подстегивает одна мысль: Хёнир никогда не учил его ничему полезному, ничему опасному. Ничему, что могло бы стать в его руках оружием, против которого у асов нет собственного.  
Асы боялись его.  
С Ангрбодой он сталкивается то за столом, то в библиотеке, то у купален. Их короткие разговоры, похожие больше на цепь вооруженных стычек, чаще всего заканчиваются тем, что Ангрбода ретируется, побежденная, но не посрамленная. Но разговоры эти длятся с каждым разом на несколько слов дольше, и Локи замечает, что это начинает занимать его.  
– У тебя невыносимо тесный дом, женщина! – возмущается он, натыкаясь на нее в библиотеке. Как всегда затянутая в многослойное закрытое платье, почти сливающееся с кобальтово-синим орнаментом стены, она неподвижно сидит с книгой в одной из ниш, наполовину скрытых тяжелыми портьерами. – Еще немного, и я решу, что мы ищем встреч нарочно.  
Она поднимает от книги голову, увенчанную рожками из свернутых кос.  
– Думаешь, я ищу встречи с тобой?  
– Я не знаю, что у тебя на уме, – признается Локи с досадой. – Исполняй ты волю Лафея с охотой и рвением, мне было бы спокойнее.  
Ангрбода перелистывает страницу, но смотрит на Локи и не без удовлетворения спрашивает:  
– Я разочаровала тебя, я полагаю?  
– Я ни минуты не был очарован, – улыбается Локи и ровным шагом идет к книжным полкам в дальний конец библиотеки.  
Воцаряющееся после таких разговоров молчание уже сложнее, чем раньше, называть гнетущим.

Когда Ангрбода в очередной раз собирает и уносит из столовой пустую посуду, он следует за нею и останавливается в дверях, загораживая ей выход из кухни.  
– Почему ты не пожелала стать женой Лафея?  
– Зачем тебе знать это? Теперь я твоя жена.  
– Ты слишком громко скрипишь зубами, когда вспоминаешь об этом. А я не вижу радости в том, чтобы рядом со мной скрипели зубами.  
Ангрбода останавливается напротив него на расстоянии вытянутой руки: глаза прищурены, руки скрещены на груди. Локи даже удивиться не успевает, когда она толкает его в проем и быстрым шагом проходит через столовую, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей наверх.  
– Из двух его повелений ты выбрала наименее выгодное, – говорит он ей в спину. – Мне интересно, почему?  
– Ты находишь радость в том, чтобы допрашивать меня? – сердито бросает она, но останавливается у подножья лестницы.  
– Я беседую с супругой. Так почему, Ангрбода?  
Она сжимает и разжимает кулаки, поворачивается к Локи, возвращается в столовую, пройдя мимо него. И уже сидя в одном из высоких кресел, стоящих поближе к окнам, тускло произносит:  
– Твой отец – мерзавец.  
Локи хохочет.  
– Ты думаешь, что открыла мне секрет? Посмотри на нас! Мы почти в границах Утгарта, но от дворца нас отделяет широкая бурная река, ветхий мост через нее и этот Бюллейстов «час езды галопом». Сколько ног должно быть у лошади, чтобы она покрыла это расстояние всего за один час, а не за полдня, как мы, когда добирались сюда? Свеча – настоящая крепость, но разве наследнику короля не полагается большее количество удобств, чем десяток пустых комнат, трое слуг, из них одна полоумная старуха, и сотня солдат, которые будят меня по утрам, не зная, чем им еще заняться? Лафей забрал меня из Асгарда и отправил в ссылку, перед тем навязав нас с тобой друг другу, и провалиться мне сквозь землю, если я понимаю, зачем.  
Ангрбода смотрит на него молча целую минуту.  
– Не порти мне настроение, Ангрбода. Я не собираюсь слать во дворец гонцов, чтобы поведать о том, как ты зовешь его за глаза, я просто хочу послушать тебя. Никто не может навредить тебе больше, чем я, но я не собираюсь этого делать и другим не позволю. Говори, раз начала.  
Она отводит глаза.  
– Когда закончилась последняя война, произошло сразу много всего. Умерла королева. По окрестностям Утгарта поползли слухи: сначала о смерти наследника, потом, когда король вернулся, – о том, что ты выжил. Лафей пришел из Мидгарда один, без моего отца, мне даже похоронить было нечего… – помолчав, она продолжает. – Я осталась одна здесь, со мной была только Моа. Она заботилась и обо мне, и о башне, а я жила, как в бреду. Плохо помню даже, спала ли я, ела ли, ходила ли в купальни… А потом он прислал Бюллейста, чтобы забрать меня в Утгарт. Я не сразу поняла, зачем. Но с возвращения армии прошло не больше месяца, когда он предложил мне… – она комкает в руках складки юбки. – Обряд. А мне было тринадцать.  
Локи непроизвольно сжимает зубы.  
– Как ты выкрутилась?  
– Назвала его отцом при полном собрании двора. Обратилась так к нему, напомнила, что дети боевых товарищей для выживших – все равно что свои. Раньше, чем он успел объявить меня своей невестой. Среди тех, кто знал и любил Борку, было несколько достаточно влиятельных глав семейств. Лафей понял, что женитьба в то время как он должен скорбеть по жене, сыну и другу, да еще на сироте, зовущей его отцом, не слишком хорошо скажется на короне.  
– Хитро, – одобрительно качает головой Локи.  
– Мне повезло. Я и не надеялась, что в этих расфранченных вельможах осталось что-то от настоящих ётунов. Но ради спокойствия двора меня признали его воспитанницей. Утешением старика, потерявшего семью. – Она жестко и невесело усмехается. – Потом я без почетного эскорта вернулась в Железный лес. А он будто забыл о моем отце. Нет Борки и помнить не о чем, некому содержать гарнизон Свечи – и дело с концом. Поэтому внутреннее убранство дома выглядит так убого. У меня остались только платья, которые я ношу. Из гардероба матери.  
Внезапно Ангрбода бросает на Локи острый взгляд.  
– Ты доволен собой, муж? Дочь воина плачется тебе на жизнь, как какая-нибудь соплячка...  
– Ни слова правды, – говорит Локи. – Я не заметил, чтобы ты плакалась. И нет. Я собой не доволен.

После разговора с Ангрбодой он направляется на обычную тренировку и издали высматривает в коридоре Ове, который всегда дожидается его у дверей, ведущих в зал. Но на этот раз Ове нет на месте. Локи ждет, потом начинает было танцевать с мечом один, но это скучно. Помимо того, что он отличный противник, Ове имеет обыкновение строить смешные рожи, попадаясь на очередную уловку Локи, отчего поединки порой приходится прерывать.  
В нетерпении Локи спускается в казармы.  
– Ансгар! – окликает он.  
Сотник вырастает перед ним почти мгновенно. И его невозмутимый взгляд, сегодня слишком стеклянный, очень не нравится Локи.  
– Ансгар, где Ове? Он должен был ждать меня в зале полчаса назад.  
Сотник падает на одно колено.  
– Простите, ваше высочество, – говорит он ровно. – Я готов покарать негодяя, а после сам принять наказание из ваших рук.  
– В чем дело?  
– Ове пропал, ваше высочество. За истекшее с его исчезновения время я успел удостовериться: его нет в крепости.  
– Вот как. – Локи озадаченно смотрит в проем открытой двери, ведущей во внутренний двор. – Дезертир в моей гвардии. Встаньте... С чего бы это?  
– Не могу знать, ваше высочество, – отвечает Ансгар, поднимаясь. – Я отправил на поиски восьмерых. Его найдут.  
– Смею надеяться.  
Локи с трудом давит поднимающуюся в нем злость. Тренировка сорвана, и будь повод тому менее абсурден, он просто пошел бы в библиотеку раньше обычного. Но дезертирство?  
– Ваша дисциплина казалась мне более надежной, Ансгар.  
– До сего дня я был уверен в ней, ваше высочество.  
Локи смотрит в каменное лицо сотника с застывшей на нем бороздой шрама. У него чешется язык спросить, не жаловался ли Ове на то, что ему достается от Локи во время боев, но ему мешает солдат, вооруженный двумя пиками. Одной он бьет в пол, приветствуя Локи, другую же держит осторожно, почти брезгливо.  
– Командир, – говорит он. – Взгляните, что стояло в чулане среди метел и лопат.  
Ансгар не меняется в лице, но Локи все равно понимает, что значит эта находка. Одна беда – он понятия не имеет, что с этим делать.  
– Он не мог уйти и бросить здесь оружие, верно?  
Сотник и солдат кивают.  
– Те, кого вы отправили на поиски, вернутся ни с чем. Может быть, Ове просто ушел не по своей воле, но что-то подсказывает мне, что другие его вещи тоже найдутся здесь. Обыщите Свечу еще раз. Сверху донизу. Перекопайте двор, если сочтете нужным. К вечеру я хочу знать, куда он делся.


	9. Ове и Моа

Злой и раздосадованный, Локи возвращается в тренировочный зал. Можно было бы отправиться к себе, сменить облик и погреть руки у камина, который Гуннар и Герт все-таки сложили в его покоях. Камин вышел неказистым, но почти не чадит, и Локи иногда садится рядом, глядя на живой огонь, так не похожий на синий слепящий свет, к которому он начинает привыкать.  
Но поселившееся внутри беспокойство не дает ему расслабленно усесться у огня. Он берет в руки длинный боевой посох и, выйдя в центральный круг на расчерченном полу, принимается повторять заученные движения.  
Воображаемый противник здесь не нужен. Прыжки, повороты, взмахи, вращения посоха над головой, за спиной, перед грудью напоминают странный танец, подчиненный жесткому сложному ритму: стук сердца, учащенное дыхание, звук шагов, гул и свист, с которыми посох рассекает воздух.  
Тюр, который учил их с Тором драться, был прежде всего мечником, поэтому навыки боя с посохом братья имели лишь самые общие. До того, как в компании Тора появился Огун. Вот кто, несмотря на свое происхождение, оказался бесценным учителем для Локи. Никем более он не был и быть не мог, его нарочитое спокойствие, отстраненность и привычка давать важные советы и говорить очевидные глупости одинаково равнодушным голосом забавляли Тора, но бесили Локи. Надо отдать ему должное, Огун раздражал Локи меньше, чем Волльстаг и Фандрал. Хотя бы тем, что не подшучивал над ним. Кажется, он вовсе не имел обыкновения шутить. Только есть, пить, спать, драться и торчать за плечом Тора почти всюду, куда бы тот ни направился.  
С посохом в руках Огун становился похож на аса настолько, что у Локи захватывало дух даже тогда, когда он перенял почти все его умения, все обманные движения, все финты и уловки. Уроки закончились, как только Тор и Волльстаг подарили Огуну булаву, и, по мнению Локи, с их стороны это было величайшей подлостью.  
Размеренная, рассчитанная быстрота движения отвлекает его от причины тренировки в одиночестве. Понемногу в голове проясняется, тревога не становится глуше, но немного отступает. Ансгар знает, что делает, и этого довольно. Что делать дальше – будет видно.  
Он останавливается спиной к двери, вернувшись из длинного выпада в прямую стойку, и опускает посох.  
– Здравствуй, жена моя, – ровно говорит он.  
Ангрбода замирает у него за спиной. Ее шагов Локи не слышал, но ее сердце стучит сейчас громче каблуков.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, Локи?  
– И снова не муж и не сын Лафея. Надо же, – повернувшись к ней, он видит, что закрытое платье она сменила на тунику до колен и штаны, а узкие башмаки – на мягкие невысокие сапожки. Мужской наряд был бы ей даже к лицу, не реши она оставить при себе настороженный вид и тяжелый взгляд. – Я тренируюсь. Здесь занимался Борка?  
Ангрбода подходит ближе.  
– Я. У отца не было сыновей. После смерти матери он воспитывал меня так, как воспитали его.  
Ётуны не берегут своих женщин, думает Локи, а вслух произносит:  
– Твой отец воспитывал лгунью и интриганку и лишь на мое счастье не особенно в этом преуспел. Это мы, кажется, уже выяснили.  
Глаза Ангрбоды блестят от гнева, а Локи становится весело.  
– Как странно, что мы не сталкивались здесь раньше.  
– Я давно не заходила сюда, – говорит она.  
Локи вспоминается их утренний разговор, так явно растревоживший сердце Ангрбоды. Может, потому она и решила придти сюда – успокоиться? И для этого переменила платье и переплела волосы в простую косу, длинную и толстую, как корабельный канат. Значит, не только мысли самого Локи приводит в порядок пляска с оружием.  
– Так ты умеешь драться?  
– Умею!  
– Тогда бери оружие и становись в круг. Мне скучно.  
К его удивлению, она подходит к одной из стен и снимает с широких каменных скоб длинный прямой меч. Он слишком тяжел для нее, и Локи интересно, неужели она с ним справится.  
– Меч против шеста? – ухмыляется он.  
Она поднимает голову.  
– Порезаться боишься? Или в настоящем бою заставишь врага оружие под твое подбирать?  
Локи чувствует, как внутри волной поднимается смесь злости на незатейливое оскорбление и непрошеного, но искреннего смеха. Как только Ангрбода вступает в круг, шест в его руках оживает.  
Отец щадил Ангрбоду – это Локи видит сразу. Она умеет держать меч и может показать себя в учебном поединке, здесь, в тренировочном круге, в зале, где ей привычно и уютно. Довольно долго она с успехом сопротивляется ему, хоть и не может достать из-за неудачного выбора оружия. Поединок выглядит странно, но занятно, и Локи уже готов признать, что Ангрбода была хорошей ученицей отца-воина. Но первый же финт, который он делает по-своему, не так, как Огун учил его, а так, как не захотел отучать, – выводит ее из равновесия. Он колеблется, решая, стоит ли выбивать оружие у нее из рук, но это оказывается без надобности: один раз утратив уверенность, она начинает ошибаться при каждом движении и через минуту уже лежит навзничь на полу, и шест упирается в пол в дюйме от ее виска. Локи нависает над нею, греясь живым пламенем азарта в ярких глазах.  
– Не юли! – требует она сердито, хватаясь за основание посоха.  
Локи отстраняется и подает ей руку. И тут же вынужден сам прыгнуть назад, чуть не потеряв опору под ногами, спасаясь от острия клинка в коротком, но опасном выпаде.  
– Женщина! – кричит он, на всякий случай выбивая у нее меч. – Имир свидетель, ты все-таки решила остаться вдовой!  
Ангрбода поднимает ладони перед грудью и говорит:  
– Нет.  
Звучит это, как кажется Локи, очень честно.  
И это моя жена, думает он, глядя, как она идет за мечом, подбирает его и с величайшей осторожностью опускает на каменные ладони. Он вспоминает, как балдел и шалел Тор, когда Сиф вставала в круг против него, и как он орал на Локи, стоило тому одолеть девочку в поединке. Это – моя жена. Ох и везет же нам с тобою, Тор…  
– Возьми посох, – предлагает он.  
Она поворачивается, удивленно и хмуро глядя на него.  
– Или подбери меч полегче, – продолжает он мягко.  
– Это меч отца.  
– Твой отец не был девицей, верно?  
Она раздраженно сжимает губы, но Локи видит, как ее взгляд переходит от закрепленных на подставке посохов разной длины, вероятно, привезенных из разных земель, к длинным и коротким, прямым и изогнутым клинкам, висящим на стенах.  
– Если ты уже устала, оставь меня. Продолжу один.  
Это, как он и ожидал, подстегивает ее. Она живо снимает со стены изящный меч с почти незаметно изгибающимся лезвием, очень узкий и не слишком длинный, достаточно легкий для нее. Отполированная до зеркального блеска сталь не похожа на темные ётунские клинки, и Локи не может опознать сразу, из какого мира привезен меч. Да, Борка, определенно, был увлеченным коллекционером.  
Локи возвращает свой посох на подставку и берет меч себе по руке. И под пристальным взглядом Ангрбоды возвращается в круг.

Герт, стоящий за дверью, восхищенно качает головой, глядя в узкую щель на то, как они скачут по залу, звеня клинком о клинок.  
– Гляди-ка, Гуннар, – шепчет он. – Какая, оказывается, госпожа Ангрбода мастерица мечом махать. Того гляди, его высочество одолеет.  
Гуннар, мельком взглянув, фыркает.  
– Еще чего. Его высочество сам ее одолеет и бровью не поведет, разве что пожалеть изволит. Все-таки это тебе не гвардеец мордатый, а жена.  
Именно этот момент Ангрбода выбирает для того, чтобы выбить у Локи меч из рук и припереть его к стене. Лезвие ее меча лежит на его ключицах плашмя, но клинок обоюдоострый, так что Локи лучше даже не дышать слишком глубоко.  
Герт победно смотрит на Гуннара.  
– Ну что? – ухмыляется он. – Одолел?  
Гуннар, уже тоже прильнувший к щели между дверью и стеной, шикает на него.  
– Не мешай!

Смех клокочет на самых подступах к горлу. Локи сдерживает его, маскируя сбившимся дыханием, но выходит у него плохо. Выронив меч, он наслаждается тем, как неожиданно и сильно Ангрбоду красит упоение схватки и победы, и, оказавшись прижат к стене, несколько секунд смотрит на нее, стоящую совсем близко, запыхавшуюся и разгоряченную, а ее растрепанные волосы, выбившиеся из толстой косы и нелепо торчащие надо лбом, щекочут ему щеку.  
Прикосновение гладкой стали смутно ощущается сквозь рубашку и слишком явственно – под горлом, там, где шею не прикрывает ворот.  
Интересно, останется ли след, если он двинется?  
Он действует, подчиняясь внезапному и краткому желанию, не задумываясь, просто потому что не намерен вечно торчать у стены, безоружный, пожираемый торжествующим взглядом Ангрбоды. Тянется вперед и прижимается губами к ее губам. И теперь уже он торжествует, когда она отскакивает от него, едва не выронив меч, глядит обмануто и обиженно, но покидать зал не спешит.  
Локи же поднимает пустые ладони и, наконец, в открытую смеется.  
– Я побежден, – говорит он, – прекрасная дочь воина.  
– Ты достойный сын Лафея, – огрызается она. И добавляет уже тише: – У тебя кровь на шее.  
Локи проводит пальцами над воротом, нащупывая крохотную царапину. К завтрашнему утру он и вспоминать о ней не будет, но сейчас она действительно кровоточит.  
– Твои поцелуи обходятся мне слишком дорого, Ангрбода, – улыбается он. – Закончим на сегодня, у меня нет охоты снова искушать тебя моей головой.

– Знаешь что, – бормочет Гуннар, оттирая Герта от двери и отпихивая его прочь по коридору, – а пойдем-ка мы с тобой отсюда…  
Когда Локи и Ангрбода выходят из зала, держась на расстоянии почтительном, но меньшем, чем обычно, коридор уже пуст.

Вечером, когда звезды скрываются в набежавших тучах и над Железным лесом поднимается холодный колючий ветер, в дом возвращаются ётуны, отправленные Ансгаром на поиски Ове. Как и опасался Локи, возвращаются они ни с чем. Все их доклады похожи один на другой: никаких следов, никаких оброненных вещей, никаких намеков на то, куда Ове мог направиться. Локи, пожелавший присутствовать, с досадой смотрит в узкие окна казарм, за которыми ветер взметает снег, лежащий на опушке, и густо падают с неба новые крупные хлопья. Через пару часов, даже если следы и были, их уже никто не найдет.  
Последними возвращаются те двое, которых Ансгар отправил в сторону Утгарта. Когда они стучатся в ворота, Ансгар начинает беспокоиться. Его лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражает, но шаги, которыми он меряет узкий коридор казармы, становятся все шире и стремительнее, и все чаще он глядит в окна, на разыгравшуюся над Свечой бурю. Свист ветра и жесткий стук комьев снега по стенам, окнам и крыше заставляет Локи незаметно ежиться, пока вместе с сотником он дожидается двоих последних.  
Они зашли в поисках дальше прочих, но тоже ничего не нашли. Однако их доклад отличается от других, да так, что Локи сердито бьет себя кулаком по бедру, когда чувство собственного бессилия, притупившееся было, снова охватывает его.  
– Мост через Эливагар, – говорит солдат, – рухнул. Мы не видели дальний берег реки из-за бурана, но на ближнем обрушилось несколько опор, отчего почти половина арки упала в реку.  
– Как вовремя, – шипит Локи, направляясь к выходу из казарм. – Стоило мне подумать о том, что неплохо бы напомнить о себе во дворце, чтобы Свечу привели в порядок. Полагаю, теперь наше уединение можно назвать полным.  
Испуганный крик Ангрбоды бьет по ушам, заставляя его подскочить на месте. Ансгар и с ним еще несколько ётунов срываются с места и бегут следом за ним туда, откуда слышен звук. Когда он пересекает столовую, влетает в небольшое помещение кухни и застывает в дверях, Ансгар пытается подвинуть его, заслоняя плечом, но Локи только отталкивает его.  
Моа стоит посреди кухни, сухая, согнутая, с посеревшими от тяжелой работы руками. Сейчас ее руки подняты в угрожающем жесте, она переводит взгляд с Ангрбоды, вжавшейся в дальний угол, на Локи, и в ее глазах пляшут зеленоватые огоньки.  
– Молодой господин! – скрипит она, и Локи понимает, что впервые за несколько недель жизни в доме слышит ее голос. – Ах, молодой господин! Зачем это вы вдруг наведались к старой Моа? Неужто недовольны ее трудами?  
Локи глядит на Ангрбоду, на ее сильнее прежнего побелевшее лицо, почти круглые от отчаянного ужаса глаза, остановившийся взгляд которых устремлен в пол кухни. И только тут замечает то, на что не обратил внимания сразу.  
Темные пятна – брызги, кляксы, потеки, еще не затоптанные, совсем свежие, только-только начавшие подмерзать – веером расходящиеся от опрокинутой черной корзины, достаточно большой, чтобы туда можно было вместить крупного быка.  
Или молодого ётуна.  
Впрочем, сейчас его едва ли можно опознать. Тщательно разрубленный на части и аккуратно сложенный обескровленный труп так сложно сопоставим с подвижным и живым Ове, что Локи даже не вздрогнул, пока не увидел застрявший в прутьях корзины синий лоскут с волос мечника.  
– Стой, стой, молодой господин! Моа долго ждала, долго, больше она ждать не будет…  
– Чего ждать, Моа?  
Она тянет старческую руку, и Ангрбода, закатив глаза, оседает на пол.  
– Тебя, молодой господин…  
– Ведьма! – выдыхает Ансгар за спиной Локи. – Ваше высочество, позвольте…  
– Не позволю!  
С пальцев ведьмы течет блеклое мутно-зеленое марево, дымка ползет по полу кухни, заволакивая его, пряча с глаз мерзлые лужицы крови и страшные пустые глаза на отсеченной голове покойника, а Моа словно становится выше, вырастает из мертвенного тумана, подбирающегося уже к дверному проему, в котором стоит Локи. Распрямляется легко и свободно согнутая долгими зимами спина. Тусклые космы начинают блестеть, и серый пепел седины превращается в яркую белизну снежных волос. Светлее и пронзительнее горят зеленые глаза, когда она стремительно молодеет и хорошеет, и голос ее из скрипучего становится женственным, грудным и мягким, тягучим, манящим.  
Ансгар, тяжело захрипев, опирается спиной о стену.  
– Ведь… ма, ваше… – шепчет он. – Спасайтесь, ваше высочество…  
Локи не отвечает ему, не поворачивается в его сторону, не видит, как загораются глаза солдат, глядящих на Моа, и только взгляд Ансгара мешает им броситься в ее объятия. Знакомое покалывание в кончиках пальцев усиливается, превращаясь в почти нестерпимое жжение, когда зеленая дымка охватывает его лодыжки, но не поднимается выше.  
– Сильный, красивый молодой господин, – улыбается Моа мягко очерченным ртом. – Иди, иди к Моа… Тебе будет хорошо с Моа, так хорошо, так отрадно…  
Пропадает с глаз залитая кровью кухня, исчезает Ангрбода, без чувств лежащая на полу. Локи надеется, что только без чувств. Беловолосая красавица идет к нему, огни глаз смотрят на него страстно и зовуще, она тянет нежные руки к его лицу, готовая обнять, запустить пальцы в волосы. За ворот рубахи. Под одежду…  
Сколько он здесь? Месяц? Больше? От Ангрбоды ему за этот месяц достались два поцелуя, и второй из них пришлось добывать с боем. Ангрбода не только неприступна, она не юна и не красива, ей так далеко до теплокожих и ясноглазых асинь, искавших его общества в далеком золотом дворце. Ей далеко и до этой женщины, белой и зеленоокой, высокогрудой и крутобедрой, каждым взглядом и каждым словом обещающей ему всю нежность и всю любовь, которой полнится ее сердце.  
– Самый красивый, – шепчет она. – Самый драгоценный. Самый сладкий…  
Ее губы белы, как ее кожа. Каково будет коснуться этих губ? Снять с безупречно прекрасных плеч заплатанное платье служанки и одеть ее в лучшие наряды, какие доступны женщине королевского наследника…  
– Сладкий…  
Локи моргает. Она стоит перед ним, стройная, прямая, совершенная, и просит только позволения прикоснуться. Отчего-то именно это и отрезвляет его.  
– Сладкий, Моа? Едва ли слаще Ове. Тебе не придется по вкусу сын Лафе– – а-ах, С-с-суртово семя!  
От косого удара кухонного ножа он уже не успевает уклониться, только выставляет перед собой руки, даже не подумав о том, чтобы волшбой выбить нож. Но эффект превосходит все его ожидания.  
В глазах ведьмы огонь желания сменяется изумлением и страхом, она шарахается прочь – и начинает метаться по кухне, объятая пламенем, диким и рыжим, как печное. Живой огонь пожирает складки мятого старого платья, стремительно взлетает от подола до корсажа, лижет волосы и руки. Зеленый туман рассеивается, и его место занимает душный вонючий дым, который ест глаза и забивает ноздри. Сквозь распахнутые двери кухни он ползет в столовую, Локи стоит в этом дыму вместе с десятком полуобморочных ётунов, а ведьма с криками натыкается на стены, столы и полки, едва не прыгает в печь, но печной огонь успевает лишь слегка ущипнуть босую щиколотку. Гудение пламени сплетается с проклятиями, которые она шлет на Локи, на Ангрбоду, на их детей, на Свечу и Утгарт…  
Прикусив губу, Локи выбрасывает обе руки резко вперед, моля Имира, чтобы у него получилось. Он далек от того всепоглощающего бешенства, которое позволило ему метать в окна тяжелую мебель, но он вспоминает все, о чем думал тогда. Смесь жгучего раздражения на собственную глупость – чуть не попался на приманку захолустной ётунхеймской ведьмы! – и тревоги за Ангрбоду, по-прежнему скорчившуюся на полу, он приправляет яростью. Королевское слово, приведшее его сюда, бесконечный и бессмысленный обман, которым покрыто его рождение и мнимая смерть, – все он вкладывает в короткий жест.  
…на Ётунхейм и Асгард, на все девять миров, их реки и их Великое море…  
Моа, превратившаяся в живой факел, отрывается от пола и, выбив собой кухонное окно, вылетает во двор. Холодный ночной ветер с воем обдает лицо Локи пригоршней снега, кухню заметает, но ему все равно. Он все еще не понимает, что именно он сделал. А по двору носится еще живая Моа, и отблески огня пляшут на пристройках и в окнах соседних комнат.  
Ётуны шарахаются от него, когда он выбегает через столовую, торопясь к коридору и выходу во двор.  
– Ангрбода, Ансгар! – напоминает сотнику Локи и больше не оглядывается.  
Когда он выбегает под снег, все уже кончено. Ведьма грудой грязного тряпья лежит в сугробе, еще дымясь. Ветер бросает на ее тело новые и новые снежные хлопья, словно торопясь спрятать с глаз уродливое пятно на белом полотне.  
Повинуясь внутреннему повелению, Локи вытягивает над нею руку, намереваясь сжечь дотла, без следа и без остатка, но ничего не выходит. Только перед глазами начинают плясать черно-белые вспышки: напоминание магии о том, что нельзя разбрасываться ею так бездумно.  
– Упокойся, – бормочет он задумчиво. – Пожалуйста, к ётунам, упокойся…  
Попробовав, он приходит в выводу, что может выбросить ведьму за стены крепости, и тут же проделывает это, оставляя похороны на откуп пурге. Последнее усилие заставляет его пошатнуться, но головокружение вместе с искрами из глаз пропадает уже когда он добирается до двери. Может быть, на этот раз восстановиться будет легче, думает он рассеянно. Интересно, скоро ли он снова сможет вызвать огонь – не будучи уже ни разъярен, ни испуган, ни взволнован.  
Вместе с усталостью на него наваливается тяжелое, как сытый сон, равнодушие. Он неторопливым шагом возвращается по коридору, по которому бежал, и застает Ангрбоду, Ансгара и прочих в гостиной.  
Ангрбода уже приходит в себя. Ее трясет, но глаза у нее сухие, и этого Локи достаточно, чтобы не спрашивать ее ни о чем. Он отвлекает Гуннара и Герта, уже хлопочущих вокруг нее, и велит им прибрать на кухне. Ансгар берет на себя погребение того, что осталось от Ове, и с явным облегчением солдаты покидают гостиную. На дальнейшее Локи не хватает ни сил, ни способности думать об этом. Он валится в кресло рядом с тем, в котором, дрожа, сидит Ангрбода, и закрывает глаза.


	10. Огонь свечи

Он приходит в себя ближе к утру – все еще в гостиной, в кресле, один, окруженный синими шариками светильников. За окнами по-прежнему свистит ветер и не утихает метель. Голоса слуг доносятся до него словно сквозь стену.  
– Что его высочество колдун, ясно было, как только он в ётуна обратился. Глазища такие у ётуна разве бывают? А? Но чтоб он живым огнем швырялся…  
– Тише ты! Расшипелся. Не видишь, спят его высочество.  
– Страшно мне, Гуннар, ой как страшно. Если и впрямь принц наш Моа погубил, да еще так… А ну как мы ему не угодим? Радовался я, что он по малости зим зла таить не умеет, а сразу выкладывает, ежели недоволен чем. А теперь думаю – пора нам с тобою хватать пожитки да мчаться в Утгарт со всех ног. Авось там не найдет.  
– Дурак ты, Герт. Ты что, не понял, как дело было? Моа-то ведьмой оказалась. Солдатика вон то ли слопать хотела, то ли еще чего похуже. Хотя уж что хуже может быть… Госпожу Ангрбоду напугала до полусмерти. Выходит, очень даже кстати принц ее спалил.  
– Боюсь я его, Гуннар.  
– А я тебе уже сказал, что ты дурак. Бояться его высочество надо, чтоб служить лучше, а не чтоб удирать резвее. Давай сюда всё, а то руки трясутся, расплещешь, убирать-то теперь некому.  
– Ну, гляди, если его высочество тебе пятки поджарит, пеняй на себя!  
– А ты что же, никак драпать собрался? Пожитки собирать?  
– Да куда я от тебя денусь-то, ведьмин сын! Тьфу на тебя…  
Несколькими секундами позже в ладонь Локи ложится объемистый тяжелый кубок, полный дымящегося вина, и над ним с выражением молчаливого участия на лице возвышается Гуннар. Герта нигде не видно.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Локи, чуть салютуя кубком. – Как… – он неопределенно машет в воздухе рукой, за которой ётун следит не моргая, готовый чуть что спрятаться под соседним креслом.  
– Кухню прибрали, ваше высочество. Молодого Ове за стенами погребли, до леса не доходя. Госпожа Ангрбода отправилась к себе в покои, но света не гасит. Не спится госпоже, если позволите, ваше высочество.  
Мудрено заснуть после такого, думает Локи, глядя на свои руки. Хёнир ничего не рассказывал ему о возможности управлять огнем без длинных и сложных заклинаний, при помощи одного лишь полусознательного желания, еле заметного движения воли. И, что куда важнее, он нигде не читал об этом. Может быть, сложность заклинания только предохраняет мага от перерасхода силы? Любой ли маг способен метать огонь, заучив нужную формулу?  
А не заучив?  
Желание навестить Ангрбоду очень сильно, но кажется Локи неразумным, и он решает подождать, пока она выйдет из своих комнат.  
– Принеси и ей вина в покои. И не надоедай, оставь одну, если у нее не будет к тебе иных повелений. Представь ей Герта как подобает. Пока из Утгарта не пришлют новых слуг, вы двое отвечаете и за дом, и за двор, и за настроение госпожи Ангрбоды. Ясно?  
– Ясно, ваше высочество, – покорно кланяется Гуннар. Однако прежде чем уйти, тихонько окликает: – Ваше высочество…  
– Что на сей раз?  
– Как же это, прошу прощения, ваше высочество, Моа так долго в доме живет и ничего, а тут вдруг и на солдата, и на госпожу напала?  
– Иди к госпоже Ангрбоде, Гуннар. А ко мне вызови Ансгара.  
– Слушаюсь, ваше высочество…  
Когда в гостиную входит сотник, Локи взвешивает на ладони язычок пламени. Как он и ожидал, несколько часов сна позволили ему восстановиться, и ему оказалось достаточно представить себе огонь, чтобы тот появился между пальцев. Рыжий сполох пританцовывает на раскрытой руке, поднимаясь и опадая, вьется из стороны в сторону, точно уворачиваясь от сквозняка. Там, куда падают его отблески, кожа Локи становится по-асгардски бледной, но это единственная реакция его тела на такое слабое проявление магии. Не кружится голова, не темнеет в глазах, крошечный огонек чуть выше свечного словно совсем не пьет из Локи силу. Кажется, он мог бы играть так без малейшего напряжения, и это действительно забавляет его.  
Ансгар, вытянувшись, глядя перед собой, в несколько шагов пересекает комнату. Локи комкает пламя в ладони, кивком приветствуя его.  
– Мне жаль Ове, Ансгар, – говорит он. – Напрасно вы сочли его дезертиром.  
– Благодарю, мой принц. Его смерть дорого обошлась ведьме, и этого довольно.  
– Что делается в казармах?  
– Все, кроме ночного караула, спят, ваше высочество. До общего подъема еще два часа. Доклад последней смены – все спокойно, как всегда.  
Локи смотрит на чуть наклоненную голову и жесткое лицо с широким уродливым шрамом.  
– Вы преданный солдат, Ансгар, и хороший командир, – произносит он осторожно. – Но смерть Моа видели не только вы. Говорят ли о том, как она умерла?  
– Я не поощряю сплетен, мой принц, и сотня знает об этом.  
На то, чтобы обдумать его слова, у Локи уходит полминуты. За это время Ансгар, замечает Локи, успевает перевести взгляд со стены за его спиной на него самого и обратно. И если у Локи все же получается иногда читать на неподвижном лице, сотника этот быстрый осмотр успокоил. Так, может быть, напрасно он беспокоится о том, как воспримут ётуны его огненное волшебство?  
– Вы можете идти, – кивает он.  
А позже, не видя под дверью покоев Ангрбоды полоски света, думает, что ему невероятно повезло. Ведь если магия проснулась так внезапно, она могла вырваться когда угодно. И на кого угодно.  
Подлая ворожба старой ведьмы, ее прекрасное молодое обличье, ее мягкий голос и горячий взгляд приходят в его сон, когда он все-таки добирается до своей постели. В беспокойных сумрачных видениях, сквозь которые слышен свист все не утихающей бури, она зовет его снова и снова, но, сдавшись и уже торопясь на зов, он не видит ни снежно-белой копны волос, ни зеленых огней под инеистыми иголочками ресниц, а только хлещущую в движении воздух толстую косу, свитую из непослушных и жестких черных прядей, два алых сполоха, ломкую худую фигуру, неуклюже замахивающуюся тяжелым ётунским мечом.  
Сон мага или нет, но он отбирает у Локи почти весь следующий день. Сотня Ансгара выходит на утреннее построение, месит сапогами снег, наконец прекративший валить с неба, эхо переклички гуляет меж стен. Гремят на кухне Гуннар и Герт, разводят огонь в печи, бранятся, разыскивая в шкафах и шкафчиках ножи, сковороды и специи, потому что у госпожи Ангрбоды нет ни сил, ни желания готовить самой, повинуясь многолетней привычке, ни намека на аппетит. Локи ужинает не в одиночестве, она сидит напротив него, но перед нею стоит только кубок слабого и кислого вина, которое варится не из плодов, а из корней, торчащих из мерзлого ила глубоко на речном дне.  
– Как ты это пьешь, – недоумевает Локи и жадно вгрызается в птичью ножку.  
– Как ты это ешь, – морщится она, – мне кусок в горло не лезет и мутит при одном только запахе жареного.  
– Мне следовало пощадить твое обоняние и дать ведьме волю? Зачем ты вообще пошла на кухню так поздно?  
Она поднимает кубок на уровень глаз.  
– Думала попросить у нее сонных капель. Мне не спалось, – она делает небольшой глоток. – Как я не узнала, Локи? Она нянчилась со мной, как с ребенком. Она делала все, что могла, и больше. Она уступала мне в капризах. Даже научила меня готовить, когда я потребовала, – ножка кубка громко стучит о столешницу, несколько капель вина выплескиваются из него. – А потом она запросто изрубила воина королевской гвардии, как барана на жаркое.  
– А как она появилась здесь?  
Ангрбоду его вопрос озадачивает всерьез. Наконец она невнятно взмахивает ладонью.  
– Она просто… пришла. Я не помню. Свеча оказалась пустой, а она заменила всех слуг.  
Как бы не наткнуться в погребах и чуланах на слуг, которых она заменила, с отвращением думает Локи, а Ангрбода тем временем снова подносит кубок к губам.  
– Я слышала, рухнул мост через Эливагар, – говорит она. – Едва ли гвардейцы Лафея захотят работать плотниками и каменщиками, а какими силами восстановить его иначе, я не знаю.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что на Эливагаре нет других мостов?  
– Есть переправа и брод, но до них в равной мере далеко. Ты предлагаешь послать за подмогой?  
Тихо радуясь тому, что разговор ушел он неприятной темы, Локи следит за тем, как неловки становятся движения Ангрбоды – она еще не вполне пьяна, но даже почти не бродившее вино для нее, взвинченной и голодной, подобно сейчас крепкому меду.  
– Думаю, король с радостью выделит столь громко представленному новообретенному наследнику и плотников, и каменщиков, и достаточно прислуги, чтобы больше не утруждать тебя стряпней.  
– Тебе не по вкусу моя стряпня? – вскидывается она.  
– Мне не по вкусу, что моя жена готовит не только ради удовольствия, но и по необходимости. Разве плохо, что сегодня ты избавлена от этого? Или ты предпочла бы суетиться на кухне, вдыхая запахи и снимая пробу?  
Ангрбода стремительно и ярко зеленеет, и он, ругая себя за привычное мелкое желание подразнить ее, спешит снова увести беседу в сторону.  
– Завтра утром я отошлю к переправе своих слуг и нескольких ётунов Ансгара. За сколько дней они обернутся?  
– Неделя уйдет только на путь до Утгарта и обратно, – говорит она, делая еще один большой глоток.

К себе она отправляется ровным, но немного нетвердым шагом. Проводив ее до покоев, Локи успевает только пожалеть о том, что день пропал даром. Едва он берется за ручку своей двери, как вечернюю тишину над крепостью разрывает дикий, оглушительный, пронзительный вой.  
У Локи закладывает уши. Он перебегает по коридору от окна к окну, пока, наконец, в том, что выходит на лес, не видит между деревьев свет и движение. Мириады мелких и бледных мутно-зеленых огоньков движутся под голыми кронами, отблескивая на глянцевито-серых ветвях и стволах. Текут тонкими ручейками, собираясь в потоки, устремляющиеся к одному устью. К опушке, неподалеку от которой, окруженная стеной, стоит Свеча.  
На Ангрбоду, не успевшую ни единой шпильки вынуть из волос, он натыкается уже у лестницы.  
– Что это?  
– Я не знаю!  
Она первой сбегает вниз, и, когда они оказываются на первом этаже, вой становится еще громче. Теперь от него дрожат толстые стекла в окнах и трещит намерзший на них лед. В едином до того звуке всплывают и пропадают отдельные голоса – визгливые и высокие женские вскрики, вопли, грязные ругательства.  
Гуннар и Герт высовываются из своих комнаток, но еще прежде них навстречу Локи выходит Ансгар. Интересно, спит ли он вообще: всякий раз, видя его на ногах в неурочное время, Локи не может отыскать на его лице ни следа сонливости.  
– Тревога, ваше высочество, уже объявлена. К крепости идут ночные охотницы. Я выставил на стену всех, кто не вошел в удвоенные караулы у ворот. Сотня ждет ваших указаний.  
Локи ушам не верит.  
– К крепости идут…  
– Ночные охотницы, мой принц, – спокойно повторяет Ансгар. – Ведьмы Железного леса. Много зим назад их истребил покойный отец госпожи Ангрбоды, но, видно, не всех.  
Локи хмурится, кусая губу.  
– А мне так понравилась эта сказка, – бормочет он, вспоминая книгу из библиотеки Борки. Произошедшее накануне кажется ему ненамного более реальным, чем старая сказка, и только огонь, плясавший в ладони несколько часов назад, убеждает его, что это не было наваждением. А теперь, несмотря на чудовищный вой, превратившийся в рев, стон и визг за стенами, он просто не может не сомневаться в окружающей реальности. – Чего еще я не знаю об этом доме, Ангрбода?  
Она опирается о стену спиной: хмель еще бродит в ее крови, борясь с страхом и мешая ему.  
– Отец рассказывал мне о них, но я думала, он просто пугает меня. Чтобы я не ходила в лес одна. Ведь мы всегда жили уединенно.  
– Ночные охотницы, значит…  
Мерзкая догадка маячит все отчетливее, теснится в мозгу.  
– Я скажу тебе, почему их так долго не было видно и слышно. В доме не было мужчин, которыми они могли бы поживиться. А теперь полюбуйся, целая сотня воинов! Точнее, уже, девяносто девять. Неудивительно, что ведьма, долго жившая здесь впроголодь, потеряла голову. А когда я убил ее, остальные это почувствовали. И пришли за мной всем скопом.  
– Сотня сумеет защитить вас, ваше высочество.  
Локи досадливо морщится:  
– А мне показалось, я сам с этим справился, – и кивает на Ангрбоду. – Оберегайте госпожу, Ансгар. И проводите меня на стену.  
Ангрбода вздрагивает.  
– Я дочь воина!  
– Ты пьяная девчонка, – резко осаживает ее Локи. – И только вино мешает тебе превратиться в девчонку перепуганную. Ступай к себе и сиди на месте, пока я не скажу, что мне нужна твоя помощь. Она может понадобиться.  
Она сжимает кулаки.  
– Я уже не девчонка! Мне…  
– Плевал я, сколько тебе зим, – говорит Локи уже тише, но под его взглядом она делает шаг назад, и для Локи ее подчинение важнее железной дисциплины шрамолицего сотника. – Ансгар, выделите госпоже пятерых воинов. Прочие пусть остаются на стене. А я хочу знать, что делают ведьмы.  
Краткое время Локи почти ждет, что сейчас проснется в собственной постели, и услышит первый крик утренней переклички внизу, во дворе, а Гуннар зажжет светильники в комнатах. Но нет, опускается вечер, звенит в ушах от бешеных воплей и визга, и столпившиеся у лестницы ждут его слова. А он понятия не имеет, что делать, и даже не может свыкнуться с тем, что это происходит с ним на самом деле.  
Асгардские вёльвы исправно служат Одину, памятуя единожды уплаченную кровавую дань. Они глотают яды, заставляя свои души путешествовать по ветвям Иггдрасиля, пока тело корчится в судорогах у ритуального костра, они гадают на костях и рунах, но никогда Локи не слышал, чтобы вёльвы убивали асов.  
Сказка же о ночных охотницах – плохое подспорье. Там нет ни слова о том, что ведьмы нападают первыми: юноши и девушки уходят в лес добровольно. Локи понимает, как заманивают мужчин, и догадывается, что происходит с женщинами, но…  
– Как Борке удалось разогнать их, Ансгар? – спрашивает он, вместе с сотником поднимаясь на стену.  
– Не могу знать, ваше высочество. Железный лес достаточно отдален от Утгарта, где мне довелось служить и до, и после войны.  
Ведьмы за стеной прекращают выть и стенать так внезапно, что Локи кажется – он все-таки оглох. Он непонимающе глядит на сотника, смотрит на лица солдат, сидящих на стене, опускает взгляд на опушку леса, видную между каменными зубцами. И тогда слышит голоса.  
У стен стоят, воздев руки в мольбе, все женщины, когда-то похищенные ночными охотницами. Их лица бледны, а глаза полны слез, и они просят позволения войти, чтобы спастись от своих мучительниц. Кое-кто из солдат уже нетерпеливо приподнимается над зубцами, будто ожидая, что Ансгар вот-вот отдаст приказ открыть ворота.  
– Уловка, – качает головой сотник.  
Мольбы звучат еще несколько минут, в течение которых Ансгар успевает несколько раз спокойно повторить:  
– Оставаться на позициях, – и тем удержать ётунов от спешки на помощь.  
Локи сердито кусает губы. Глядя на лица гвардейцев, он видит, что, несмотря на приказ Ансгара, открытые ворота Свечи – вопрос времени. С одной ведьмой он сам справился без труда, стряхнув ее наваждение, но у стены стоят несколько дюжин. Сколько времени им понадобится, чтобы опутать ётунов своими чарами? А сколько времени нужно, чтобы появилась хотя бы одна стоящая идея?  
Поняв, что ворот открывать им не торопятся, несчастные беглянки исчезают, как дым, а их место занимают соблазнительные красавицы, уверенно и быстро шагающие к крепости, не проваливаясь в глубокий снег.  
– Молодые господа, – начинают они свою песню, заставив Локи нервно хмыкнуть. – Молодые господа сидят в черной башне, им скучно, им холодно, им одиноко. У них есть лишь одна женщина, но разве одной будет довольно сотне здоровых и сильных молодых господ?  
Взгляды ётунов плывут, становясь как у пьяных. Какое простое колдовство, успевает подумать Локи, а потом глядит на Ансгара, и сердце его пропускает удар. Верно, не только за себя ему следовало опасаться в битве против нескольких ночных охотниц. Сотник стоит, вцепившись в высокую пику так, что костяшки пальцев вот-вот порвут кожу: сознание защитника крепости борется в нем с неистовым, почти звериным желанием сбежать со стены и распахнуть ворота, впуская великолепных распутниц, ждущих его снаружи.  
Надо будет озаботиться достаточным количеством женщин в крепости, думает Локи со злостью. Свободных и лишенных предрассудков женщин, не то…  
Колдовская песня вплетается в мысли, обрывает их, глушит. Локи не слышит себя, он слышит только неистовый зов из-за стены. Ступенька за ступенькой лестницы, так удачно оказавшейся всего в нескольких шагах, – и вот он уже на нижнем ярусе. Осталось пройти всего ничего, подождите, подождите еще немного, он спустится, он отдаст приказ…  
Щедрая затрещина заставляет его пошатнуться и остановиться. Звон в голове не возвращает ясность рассудка, а только сильнее опустошает его, но и зов ночных охотниц больше не поет в мозгу, и дикое желание немедленно, сию же секунду очутиться в объятиях ведьм оставляет Локи. Когда же из глаз прекращают сыпаться искры, он видит стоящую перед ним Ангрбоду. Она трясет отбитой ладонью и шипит, но взгляд, устремленный на Локи, полон беспокойства.  
– Зачем ты вышла?  
– Затем, чтобы ты не вздумал выйти, – раздраженно отвечает она, и он видит, что стоят они всего в нескольких шагах от ворот, совсем рядом с караульными, жадно ждущими заветного приказа. Ангрбода косится на них с опаской. – Сделай что-нибудь, я не успею раздать сотню пощечин.  
– Что?  
– Кто из нас двоих колдун, сын Лафея?! Ты или я?  
Во двор выбегает Гуннар, умоляя госпожу спрятаться в доме. На него, замечает Локи, ведьмовская песня как будто не действует. Времени думать об этом, впрочем, нет. Едва ли Локи достанет сил сжечь всех ведьм, но…  
– Гуннар!  
– Слушаю, ваше высочество…  
– Выгреби из кухонной печи угли. И не вздумай гасить! Мне нужен живой огонь. И, Ангрбода… спасибо.  
Когда он бегом возвращается на стену, Ангрбода смотрит ему в спину долгим взглядом, который он ни за что не сумел бы прочесть. А она не смогла бы объяснить. Но Гуннара и увязавшегося за ним Герта она ведет на кухню сама.

Оборона Свечи от ведьм кажется Локи страннее и сумбурнее многих его снов. Отдав приказ стрелять подожженными стрелами, он и не предполагает, что это произведет такой эффект. Ведьм отбрасывает от стены, они спешат к деревьям, вспыхивая быстро и ярко, как солома, от первых же подожженных стрел. Этого хватает. Страшная песня обрывается, снова сменяясь воем, на этот раз воинственным и жестоким, холодные зеленые огоньки мечутся к стене, хоть долетают до нее далеко не все. Несколько ётунов валятся без сознания. Остальные стреляют по ведьмам вновь, но, несмотря на близкое расстояние, отчего-то не могут даже ранить. Горящие стрелы тонут и гаснут в снегу.  
Несколько женских голосов снова пытаются сплестись в едином зове, и шаткое спокойствие изменяет Локи.  
Огонь, сорвавшийся с его пальцев, охватывает сразу двух или трех охотниц, державшихся за руки. Когда они в ужасе бросаются к лесу и к подругам, он подгоняет их новыми потоками огня. Яростные крики их превращаются в панические, но и этого ему мало. Он уже не видит, как зеленые вспышки валят с ног еще пару солдат, не слышит сквозь частый пульс крови в ушах, как Ансгар указывает лучникам на тех ведьм, что пытаются взяться за руки ради колдовства. Встав во весь рост над зубцами стены, он мечет огонь до тех пор, пока ночные охотницы не обращаются в бегство, а у него не начинают болеть пальцы, глаза и голова.  
Железный лес полыхает, треща, гудя и распространяя над крепостью запах золы и густой черный дым.  
– Ваше высочество, – голос Ансгара Локи слышит словно издалека и откуда-то сверху, и не сразу соображает, что уже несколько минут сидит, прислонившись спиной к выступу стены, и хлюпает носом. Крови совсем немного, так что он даже не думает винить себя за новый перерасход магии. – Ваше высочество, усмирите пламя, не то лес выгорит полностью.  
– Да и пусть его горит! – огрызается Локи. – Лишь бы эти гадины сгорели вместе с ним.  
– Ваше высочество, – сотник помогает ему подняться. – Железный лес – единственный источник дров и дичи для стола вашего высочества.  
Ровный, как и прежде, тон глубокого голоса Ансгара заставляет Локи рассмеяться. Не вполне сознавая, что делает, он наотмашь бьет рукой по воздуху, и снежная лавина накрывает пылающую живым огнем опушку.  
– Вы удовлетворены, Ансгар? – интересуется Локи и без сил валится на плечо сотника.  
– Благодарю вас, ваше высочество. Ваши самоотверженность и отвага защитили Свечу, госпожу Ангрбоду и рассудок ваших покорных…  
– Довольно, – обрывает его Локи. Со слабостью уже можно бороться, в этот раз она отступает еще быстрее, и он заставляет себя встать прямо. – Я буду ждать вас в гостиной с докладом о наших потерях.  
До гостиной он добирается уже быстрым, нетерпеливым шагом, от головокружения не осталось и следа, и только сердце стучит часто и гулко, напоминая о наполняющей Локи бурлящей и опьяняющей силе.  
Ангрбода ахает, взглянув ему в лицо.  
– Я разбила тебе нос! – будто после того, как она его ударила, ему не пришлось оборонять крепость.  
Он дергает плечом.  
– На твое счастье, нет. С этой задачей я тоже справился без посторонней помощи.  
Но когда Гуннар спешит к нему с мокрым полотенцем, Ангрбода отбирает его и тянется к Локи сама.


	11. Бессоница

– Какой дивный подарок достался мне под видом нового дома, – говорит Локи, сцепляя ладони под подбородком и снизу вверх глядя из своего кресла на стоящего перед ним Ансгара. – И как занятны, должно быть, королю мои попытки превратить Свечу в семейное гнездо.  
– Ваше высочество думает, что король знал о ночных охотницах?  
– А что думаете вы, Ансгар?  
– Моя сотня, – начинает сотник, немного помолчав, – много повидала. Среди воинов есть те, кто с первого до последнего дня прошел мидгардскую войну. Охрана вашего высочества честь для нас, но честь неожиданная.  
– Вот именно, – саркастически ухмыляется Локи. – Но вы ведь не считаете, будто король и принц Бюллейст не догадывались, что здесь может быть опасно? Иначе вместо вас мне в сопровождение дали бы армию челяди.  
Ансгар молчит, но в его глазах Локи теперь читает как в книге. Конечно, Лафей знал, что Свеча – это не тихое поместье, где молодые могли бы наслаждаться покоем и друг другом. Не знал он того, сумеет ли асгардский приемыш усидеть на отведенном ему месте или попросится из уединенной крепости назад – в Утгарт, во дворец, под надежную защиту королевских стен и бесчисленных караулов, к раболепным слугам и иноземным благам. Особенно если в собственных владениях столкнется с тем, с чем не совладал, как выясняется, даже Борка. Что ж, он выдержал проверку. А с теми, кто ее устроил, он обязательно побеседует позже.  
– Завтра утром Гуннар и Герт отправятся в Утгарт, чтобы передать мой привет его величеству, набрать прислугу для Свечи и нанять строителей для восстановления моста на Эливагаре. Выделите им сопровождение, какое посчитаете нужным.  
При обороне Свечи не был убит ни один из воинов Ансгара. Поднимаясь к себе после его доклада и пары кубков разбавленного вина, Локи слышит, как внизу, в казармах, ободряющие возгласы звучат всякий раз, когда кто-то из оглушенных защитников стены приходит в себя. Несмотря на скорый отбой, казармы гудят от разговоров о том, чем могла закончиться сегодняшняя ночь и что пережила Свеча.  
Локи улыбается, слушая, как радуются воины, но сам радости почему-то не испытывает: только смертельное желание запереться у себя, рухнуть в постель и согреться. Ощутить тепло, для ётуна недоступное и неважное. Власть огня еще кружит голову, учащает дыхание, заставляет сердце гулко биться о ребра и ускорять и без того нетерпеливый шаг. Смесь этого ощущения с усталостью парадоксально похожа на костер, в который плеснули масла. Локи уверен: он не сможет заснуть сегодня. Взбудораженное тело не слушает разума, а разуму нипочем разлад с телом.  
Он уже собирается сменить облик и войти к себе, когда слабый звук, доносящийся из-за дверей Ангрбоды, заставляет его остановиться, задержав и превращение, и дыхание. Вернувшись назад, он встает под самой дверью и прислушивается.  
Плач.  
Умыв лицо и руки Локи, прогнав слуг за вином, скрывшись из гостиной, стоило только Ансгару там появиться, быстрее чем Локи успел поблагодарить ее, и запершись, он уверен, на все замки, она плачет, тихо и устало, и этот звук вызывает у него дрожь.  
Свеча выстояла. Но Свеча – это каменные стены и сотня воинов у бойниц и ворот. А хозяйка Свечи – существо из плоти и крови, которое не спит вторые сутки, потому что какой тут, к демонам, может быть сон…  
Локи поднимает руку, чтобы постучать. В мыслях он уже слышит надтреснутое, но решительное «Убирайся вон, сын Лафея!», и плевать, что полчаса назад она хлопотала над ним почти с заботой. На ее месте он послал бы сейчас любого, посмевшего ломиться в гости. Но в памяти почему-то всплывает теплая рука Тора на плече, его успокаивающий взгляд и низкий голос, несущий какую-то чушь, но такой родной… Именно тот, кто может войти, не обращая внимания ни на запреты, ни на засовы, и ему это сойдет с рук, потому что он нужен и прекрасно знает об этом.  
Вот только у Ангрбоды никогда не было братьев. Даже фальшивых.  
Локи опускает руку и для надежности засовывает в карман. Но, пройдя несколько шагов в сторону своих комнат, снова возвращается.  
Причем здесь братья? Они муж и жена по законам Ётунхейма. Он может войти к ней даже не постучавшись, и поселившийся в нем огонек нетерпения так и подталкивает его к двери, но – едва ли будет разумно напоминать ей сейчас об этом.  
В сердцах Локи негромко поминает сурта, чувствуя, что, пытаясь принять решение, увязает все сильнее.  
Наконец он находит кажущийся верным выход. Он злится: и на себя, и на Ангрбоду заодно. За что – неважно, это можно будет объяснить себе как угодно, было бы желание. А пока достаточно того, что он твердым шагом идет к себе, закрывает дверь, запирает ее и на всякий случай дергает ручку: не поддастся ли. И, приняв свое асгардское обличье, ныряет под одеяло из шкур. Холод не успевает пронизать его, но кожу пощипывает, так что Локи заворачивается в меховой кокон с головой.  
Сон не идет к нему. Мыслями он возвращается во дворец Лафея. Что делает король? Не собирается ли сам проведать наследника и его супругу? Верно, его изрядно удивят разные спальни… Не желает ли он узнать, проснулась ли, в конце концов, в сыне кровь ётунов? Еще как проснулась, хихикает про себя Локи, борясь с искушением разбудить в ладони хотя бы крохотный огонек. Не только проснулась, но и не устает чудить. Мало того что глаза у него не как у всех, еще и магия, от которой великаны шарахаются все как один, так и клокочет в нем, хоть в снег зарывайся…  
Он цепляется за последнюю идею и, выпутав руки из-под одеяла, даже не вставая с постели, пытается вызвать к жизни не пламя, а лед. Какое-то время спустя ему начинает казаться, что воздух между растопыренными пальцами остыл немного сильнее, но это отнимает у него столько сил, что он роняет руки на грудь и проваливается в забытье.  
Сон его беспокоен, а сновидения обрывочны. В этих сновидениях он то плывет под водой, дыша ею, как воздухом, то падает в бездну с Радужного моста, чувствуя далеко внизу ледяное дыхание ядовитых родников Гвельхельмира, но не видя под собой ничего, кроме бесконечного пространства, полного цветных звезд. Ему грезятся Лафей, тающий, как мед, под лучами огромного белого солнца, и черные пещеры Свартальвхейма, которые он представляет себе лишь по книгам и оттого они полны красоты и ужаса, а очертания их все время изменяются, превращаясь в бесконечный лабиринт. Фрейя несется к нему на громадном барсе, и ее зеленые рукава хлопают на ветру, как крылья. Сгорбившись, точно под непосильной ношей, уходит прочь Тор, и его опущенные плечи тяжко покачиваются при каждом шаге.  
Это унылое зрелище сменяется другими, и сквозь полудрему Локи, перевернувшемуся лицом к двери, чудится тень, загородившая полоску света над порогом. За дверью кто-то стоит. Но, моргнув, он не видит уже ни двери, ни света, ни тени. Он слышит звонкий голосок, и маленькая девочка, приветливо улыбаясь, тянет к нему руки, стоя на носу корабля, страшного, как бред умирающего. Это дикое противоречие заставляет его вынырнуть из сна: тот выталкивает его, как волны Великого моря выбрасывают на берег то, что ему не пригодилось.  
Звезды за окном становятся ярче в преддверии утра, чернота неба, напротив, блекнет: ночь прошла, так и не подарив Локи ни единого часа крепкого сна. Но Свеча еще спит, спят все, кроме последней смены караула. На этаже спален так тихо, что полушепот слуг, крадущихся по коридору, чтобы подгадать пробуждение принца, слышен, будто они треплются над самым ухом.  
– Так тебе и надо. И не строй таких рож, небось рад-радешенек, что драпануть не успел. Тут бы только нос за ворота, а тебя – хвать! – и в лес. А я и горевать бы не стал.  
– Рад-то рад, Гуннар, да только все не идет у меня из головы. Странный он, до того странный, что я вот чего подумал: а может, это и не он вовсе?  
– Как это?  
– А обманули нашего короля да подсунули ему взрослого колдуна, хитрого и ученого. Личину сменил, чтоб как мальчонка выглядеть, и всего делов. Король его пятнадцать зим в глаза не видал! Не похож он на несмышленыша, Гуннар, никак не похож.  
– Так ведь он же принц, безрогая твоя башка! К тому же в Асгарде воспитан. Может, у них там все такие. Хитрые и ученые. И не забывай, чей наше высочество сынок. Потому и шороху навести – это завсегда, даром что росту чуть…  
– Ты мне короля не поливай, Гуннар! Знаю я, сколько в нем росту, каждый дюйм за время службы успел проклясть.  
– А разве я про короля? Чем ты слушал?  
– Тем, что по бокам башки растет, – огрызается Герт. – А еще я в толк не возьму, чего это высочество наше, малец он там или колдун, огнем швыряться гораздый, к госпоже Ангрбоде не ходит. Я не совсем дурак, считать умею. Почти месяц прошел, а господа ни-ни…  
Звук подзатыльника вызывает у Локи короткий смешок, который он давит, не желая быть услышанным.  
– Так ты с шаром под дверью постой, покарауль, а то чего это они вдруг тебе не докладываются! Кто знает, может, так в Асгарде принято. А может, у принца обет какой. Неужто думаешь, он с тобой станет делиться?  
– Ох, Гуннар. Значит, по-твоему, все с ним ладно?  
– А-а-а-а! – голос ётуна сочится ехидством. – Так ты, стало быть, принца боишься? Или за принца? То-то я думаю, звонко ты запел, когда утекать не решился. А оно вон что…  
– Гуннар!  
– Сорок зим как Гуннар. Самому за него боязно, но ты глянь. С охотницами справился! Мало ли, вдруг и на троне дурить не станет. Хотя не нашего это ума дело. Пойдем-ка на кухню, потому как колдун не колдун, а от завтрака ни разу не отказывался.

Следующие несколько дней превращаются в непрерывный обмен взглядами, колкостями и гримасами с Ангрбодой, и для Локи это было бы в радость, если бы ему не хотелось иного. Он сам уже не может отделаться от мысли: «Это – моя жена». Привыкнув к присутствию Ангрбоды, рядом или где-то в недрах дома, он и не заметил, как стал называть и считать ее своей. Он и раньше глядел на нее, и сейчас глядит, отмечая скромный, как и положено замужней женщине, и даже более чем скромный покрой платьев и тугие строгие прически, но теперь этот вид вызывает у него сожаление и досаду совсем по иной причине.  
Мужской костюм, который она надевает, спускаясь в зал для воинских тренировок, будоражит и раздражает его еще сильнее, чем эти платья, каждый раз, когда, выбивая из ее рук оружие, или схватив за запястье, или уложив на пол, он ловит исчезающе тонкий контур ее тела под свободной рубашкой.  
Единожды сказав Ангрбоде, что она не привлекает его, он и подумать не мог, что теперь захочет, но не будет в силах произнести вслух нечто прямо противоположное. А еще он чувствует: с нею нельзя действовать так, как он вел себя с молодыми асинями. Его магия не забавляет, а пугает ее. Слишком свежа внезапно ожившая страшная сказка: лесные ведьмы и их едва не начавшееся пиршество.  
– Ангрбода, могу я попросить тебя кое о чем?  
Они сидят в гостиной опустевшего дома, не торопясь расходиться после ужина. Отъезд слуг заставил Ангрбоду вернуться к стряпне, и, радуясь любимому делу, сегодня она не только превзошла саму себя, но и с удовольствием поужинала вместе с Локи. И теперь то ли дремлет, то ли задумалась о чем-то, сложив руки на груди под мохнатой меховой накидкой.  
Внизу, в казармах, трубят отбой. Заступают ночные караулы у дверей и ворот. Лишь отослав Гуннара и Герта во дворец, Локи понимает, как велика Свеча, и недоумевает, как Ангрбода жила здесь почти одна со старой ведьмой.  
– Ты можешь все, что угодно. Я подчинюсь. Где ты – там я, забыл?  
– Распусти волосы.  
Пожав плечами, она поднимает руку к голове в поисках первой шпильки.  
– Я помню клятвы полностью, – кивает Локи неторопливо. – Именно поэтому предпочел бы говорить со своей женой – дочерью Борки, а не рабыней. И поэтому прошу.  
Взгляд Ангрбоды меняется, из озадаченного становясь заинтересованным. Шпильки одна за другой ложатся на подлокотник кресла, а скрученные косы, расплетаясь, падают ей на плечи и спину, и Локи любуется их блеском в слишком ярком и холодном свете, заливающем гостиную. Кресла их стоят так близко, что протяни руку – и коснешься.  
– Во время обряда, – задумчиво говорит Ангрбода, – я смотрела на тебя и думала: всего лишь красивый маленький мальчик из теплого мира, ничего не знающий о Ётунхейме, капризный ребенок, нуждающийся в няньке, а не в жене, ты просто насмешка над девицей, от которой сам король отвадил всех прочих женихов.  
– Мне приходило в голову, – соглашается Локи, пропустив резкости мимо ушей, – что сваты не давали тебе житья, но я подумал, что твое сердце было занято.  
– Оно было свободно до самых последних дней. Твой отец не давал никому возможности завладеть им. Назвавшись моим опекуном, лишенный шанса принудить меня к замужеству, он мог распорядиться моей рукой когда угодно. Но он не позволял ни богатым господам, ни сыновьям вельмож даже мечтать о том, чтоб породниться с последней из рода Борки. Просто дал мне сначала повзрослеть, а потом начать стареть в девичестве. В одиночестве, пока в Утгарте он отказывал всем, кто шел к нему за мной.  
– А ты пошла бы замуж за вельможу лишь чтобы избавиться от власти Лафея?  
Ее руки замирают в волосах.  
– Ты задаешь странные вопросы.  
– Прости.  
Она пристально смотрит на него.  
– Я тебе не отвечу, – наконец говорит она. – Хотя должна была бы ответить – нет. Я рада, что мне не пришлось принимать таких решений, потому что не знаю, как поступила бы, даже имея возможность отказать.  
– Тогда разреши и мне рассказать кое-что. Когда я впервые увидел тебя, я подумал, что это самый странный ночной кошмар из всех, когда-либо виденных мною.  
Она приподнимает тонкие брови, снова забывая про прическу.  
– Да, я видел тебя во сне. Ты стояла на морском берегу и смотрела на воду. И был сумрачный день.  
– День? – удивляется она. – Значит, это было летом.  
– Пожалуй. И ты показалась мне очень, очень, очень старой.  
– Довольно было произнести это один раз.  
– А потом я увидел тебя наяву и решил было, что ты хочешь стать королевой любой ценой. Даже выскочив замуж за маленького мальчика из теплого мира.  
– Вот как?  
– Конечно, – Локи улыбается. – Это потом я услыхал твою исповедь и понял, что это не так.  
– Выходит, мы оба ошиблись друг в друге.  
– Выходит, Ангрбода.  
Какое-то время слышно лишь звяканье шпилек о подлокотник.  
– Я не поблагодарила тебя за Моа. Хотела, но не поблагодарила. И за охотниц. И за тот первый поединок тоже. – Она опускает голову. – Еще одно свидетельство того, что сыну Лафея нельзя верить.  
– Потому что он колдун и иноземец?  
– Потому что он лезет целоваться с клинком у горла и способен убить, будучи безоружен.  
Локи смеется. Ангрбода вынимает из волос последнюю шпильку и сидит перед ним, закутавшись в волосы, как нимфа из заливов Ивинга.  
– Есть нечто куда более ценное и достоверное в возможности драться с оружием в руках и целоваться без него.  
Он пытается быть осторожным в словах. Да, Ангрбоде неоткуда знать о тонкостях речей между мужчиной и женщиной, и она многое принимает слишком открыто. Но тем сильнее ему хочется, чтобы она поняла его правильно.  
– И в этом тебе можно верить? – спрашивает она, наклоняясь к нему из своего кресла.  
Темная прядь стекает с плеча, почти касаясь пола. Локи медленно протягивает руку и заправляет ее Ангрбоде за ухо.  
– В одном ты можешь верить мне, Ангрбода, – начинает он и не договаривает.  
Что берет верх в нем, жажда, разбуженная колдовством ведьм, или растущая внутри острая привязанность, ему неизвестно и, если быть до конца честным, все равно. Она отвечает ему, не выказывая на этот раз ни удивления, ни возмущения, когда он привлекает ее к себе. И, оказавшись в одном кресле, они, наконец, со всей ясностью осознают, что совсем одни в доме.  
Ангрбода заливается краской, отчего скулы ее темнеют и теплеют под губами Локи. Она опускает голову, пряча смущенный взгляд. Это другая Ангрбода – не та, что стояла ледяным столбом в сумрачном зале Топора, не та, что яростно сражалась с ним, не помня об опасности поражения, и без колебаний ударила его. Но это по-прежнему она. И, приподняв ее лицо, касаясь пальцами острого подбородка, Локи видит, чувствует, почему так ярко горят ее глаза. И едва не меняет облик от волны жара, окатившей его под ее взглядом.  
Что же до Ангрбоды – поняв либо просто решив для себя, что это не отяготит ее совести, она льнет к нему снова, словно стремясь отвоевать у времени все объятия, которых была лишена. Она не отпускает его руку, когда они поднимаются по лестнице, и покорно проходит вслед за ним мимо дверей своих покоев.  
Еще немного и оба либо узнают новую радость, либо провалятся сквозь землю от стыдливости, но сейчас Локи старается об этом не думать, сосредоточившись на беспокойном тепле ее пальцев: единственном, которое способен ощущать ётун.  
Скользит вниз и с шуршанием падает на пол тяжелая меховая накидка, шелестит, опускаясь ворохом, осторожно расстегнутое и расшнурованное платье. Хрустким инеем сминается под пальцами Локи тонкое кружево нижней рубашки, сползая с жестких плеч Ангрбоды, белой паутинкой задерживается на локтях. Она упирается ладонями ему в грудь, но смотрит прямо – без страха, без подозрений, без следа неприязни. Алые угли глаз, подсвеченные пламенем камина, горят ровно и жарко.  
– Ангрбода, – произносит Локи. – Ты хороша.

Первая ночь полна неловкости. Но за нею последуют другие. Локи знает это по тому, как она отвечает на его вопросительный взгляд своим. С какой охотой целует его. И после ложится рядом вместо того, чтобы сбежать к себе.  
Ее волосы щекочут ему руку и плечо. Взглянув на нее, он видит, что она улыбается: не жестко и бессильно-зло, как улыбалась порой, а открыто и спокойно. И этого ему достаточно.


	12. Первый рассвет

Гуннар и Герт возвращаются со штатом прислуги и рабочих, достаточным, по мнению Локи, для обеспечения жизни небольшого города. Борка и его семья даже в лучшие времена довольствовались куда меньшим количеством помощников, поэтому к дому приходится возвести пристрой для них и более просторную конюшню. Распоряжение всем этим берет на себя Гуннар, за что Локи ему благодарен. Поразмыслив, он решает не брать с собой неразлучных приятелей, а оставить их командовать новой прислугой. Самого его новые слуги сторонятся, а если им не удается спрятаться при его приближении, принимаются что-то невнятно бормотать себе под нос и кланяются при этом так низко, будто потеряли что-то крохотное на полу. Выяснившаяся вскоре причина такого поведения заставляет его расхохотаться.  
– Я взял на себя смелость познакомить их с вашим высочеством, – улыбается довольный собою Гуннар, – заранее. По дороге из Утгарта.  
О том, как именно Гуннар устроил это знакомство и в каких красках расписал молодого хозяина Железного леса, Локи представляет себе вполне ясно. Но пусть лучше прислуга боится его, чем держит за несмышленого ребенка.  
Тут он хмурится. Письмо, переданное через Гуннара Бюллейстом, лишает его покоя на несколько дней. На первый взгляд, в нем одни только дежурные любезности, пожелания здравия, благополучия и скорейшего прибавления в семействе и сдержанная надежда на скорый визит в Утгарт, в гости, пока Свечу Железного леса приводят в надлежащий порядок. Приезд молодой четы, несомненно, порадует и отвлечет бедного короля, которого нужды Ётунхейма лишают последних капель сна и душевных сил.  
Локи перечитывает письмо раз за разом, и между аккуратных строк ему чудится подвох. У него нет оснований не доверять Бюллейсту, а тот пишет, что желание наследника престола – закон для Ётунхейма, и остаться или приехать – целиком его выбор. И сам Бюллейст, и двор непременно порадуются за Локи, если он решит повременить с погружением в государственные дела и посвятит время красавице-жене и новому дому. Но тем временем король, и без того измотанный делами насущными, требующими его личного вмешательства, болезненно тоскует в отсутствие сына и желал бы постоянно видеть его подле себя.  
Именно так: болезненно тоскует.  
– Ему не хватило пятнадцати зим, но оказалось довольно месяца, – ядовито комментирует Локи этот оборот, зачитывая письмо Ангрбоде.  
– Мы поедем?  
– Думаю, да. Раз Лафей так хочет видеть меня, что заставил Бюллейста написать об этом, на то должна быть веская причина. Конечно, есть вероятность, что он желает лично посмотреть, как я пережил свидание с ночными охотницами, и после нашего приезда мигом позабудет о своей тоске. А может быть, – Локи подходит поближе к зеркалу, перед которым она причесывается, – он решил проверить, не поубивали ли мы с тобою друг друга, оказавшись одни в замкнутом пространстве на целый славный медовый месяц.  
Ангрбода коротко смеется.  
– Но нам нет резона отказываться от приглашения, это будет оскорбительно, – заканчивает Локи.  
Она передергивает плечами, и он обнимает ее.  
– Ты не будешь там одна, – напоминает он. – Кто посмеет тронуть тебя?  
Она качает головой, глядя в глаза его отражению за ее спиной.  
– Брось, – улыбается Локи. – Ты будущая королева Ётунхейма. Как же ты будешь делить трон со мной, если не полюбишь Утгарт?  
– А ты разве любишь его?  
Локи только неопределенно хмыкает. Грозное величие столицы Ётунхейма и ее дворца не поразило его воображения в первую минуту, но, верно, лишь потому, что тогда было не до любования дворцом. Однако золотой образ Асгарда проступал сквозь сине-белые стрельчатые силуэты шпилей и башен все слабее, стремительно превращаясь в призрак.  
– Полагаю, трон будет только твоим, – говорит Ангрбода, вырывая его из этих мыслей. – Меня никогда не прельщали судьбы ётунхеймских королев.  
Локи глядит на нее с интересом. Довольно долго он старательно мешал себе задумываться об этом. Но день ото дня его все сильнее мучает любопытство, и, чем ближе день, когда ему предстоит осмотреть восстановленный мост на Эливагаре, а после и проехать по нему по дороге в Утгарт, тем чаще он задумывается о женщине, произведшей его на свет.  
– Скажи, Ангрбода, ты была знакома с родом мертвой королевы? – спрашивает он.  
– Во дворце ее рода не называли. Я знаю, что она не была дочерью ни одного из утгартских именитых отцов, и женитьба на ней стоила королю нескольких месяцев неизбежных размолвок с ними, неприятных вопросов и досужих сплетен черни, которые доходили и дворцовых обитателей. А еще – что никто ни во дворце, ни за его пределами никогда не видел ее лица.  
– Как это так? Она что, не жила во дворце? – изумляется Локи и тут же вспоминает подслушанные разговоры Гуннара и Герта об отапливаемых покоях.  
– Отчего же, жила, – отвечает его мыслям Ангрбода. – Насколько я помню, она вовсе не покидала его с тех пор, как Лафей привез ее туда. Просто, даже живя здесь, она не выходила из своих комнат без плотного пурпурного покрывала, прятавшего и лицо ее, и ее саму до самого подола юбки. Ее доверенная служанка дружила с одной из моих компаньонок, когда еще был жив отец, и рассказывала очень многое о странностях королевы. О жарко натопленных каминах, жарче, чем топишь ты. О горящих всю зиму без передышки светильниках с кровью земли, которой она одна жгла больше, чем жжет большая кузница. О пряностях, которые она требовала добавлять ей в еду. Если о ней сплетничали, она отчитывала слуг по всей строгости, но во дворце все равно шептались. Ее называли и бесящейся от вседозволенности безродной простолюдинкой, и даже удачливой иноземкой, но второе просто невероятно. Я много раз слышала, как Лафей превозносит чистоту крови. Он всегда говорил, что женой его может стать только истинная дочь Ётунхейма…  
Она замолкает ненадолго, а потом продолжает:  
– Кто-то говорил – королева так прекрасна, что Лафей не ревнует ее только к слепцам и поэтому заставляет скрывать свою красоту. Другие утверждали, что она невообразимо уродлива и прячется по собственной воле. И будто бы короля она приворожила альвским любовным зельем, чтобы занять место рядом с ним. Однако когда началось мидгардское противостояние, Лафей передал власть Бюллейсту, а не ей, верно, потому что она уже носила тебя. А потом она умерла: кажется, за несколько дней до его возвращения.  
Она поднимает раскрытые ладони в растерянном жесте и грустно усмехается.  
– Ее замужество длилось недолго, она была заперта во дворце, как в клетке, и погибла во цвете лет. Чему тут завидовать?  
– Ее загадочности, – хмыкает Локи.  
Вместо того чтобы удовлетворить его интерес, ответы Ангрбоды только сильнее его заинтриговали. Отправляясь во дворец, он сильнее всего желает в этой поездке узнать еще что-нибудь о странной ётунше под пурпурным покрывалом, которую даже подданные зовут не иначе как просто мертвой королевой. Будто это имя или титул, а не безысходное признание данности.

Визит в Утгарт именно таков, каким представлял его себе Локи. Дворец встречает его пышной, но от этого не менее унылой и почти молчаливой церемонией, сопровождаемой только приветствиями разодетых придворных. Некоторых из них Локи помнит по своему первому появлению в тронном зале и обручению. Кто-то смотрит на него, кто-то – на Ангрбоду. Одни взгляды равнодушны и холодны, они едва скользят по высоким гостям дворца, но некоторые – жадны и горячи, или полны молчаливой зависти и потаенного гнева. Глядя перед собою или на Ангрбоду, Локи идет между рядами их опущенных голов, думая, многие ли из тех, что смотрят сейчас на него с неприязнью, сами претендовали на руку Ангрбоды, Свечу и пост Борки: одного из главных военачальников и приближенных короля.  
Сам Лафей хмур, задумчив и холоден с ним и безучастен к Ангрбоде. Локи занимает его возможная реакция на желтые глаза – напоминание о королеве, но Лафей лишь сильнее сдвигает брови и не говорит на этот счет ни слова. При виде того, как Ангрбода старается держаться подальше от него и поближе к Локи, а особенно – как она потихоньку соединяет их пальцы под покровом длинных просторных рукавов, он слегка щурит глаза, то ли одобрительно, то ли осуждающе. В день их приезда он даже не выходит навстречу и приветствует их только на пиру.  
Такая отчужденность, не имеющая ничего общего с письмом Бюллейста, раздражает Локи, и, раздосадованный, он не делает никаких попыток приблизиться к отцу. Вместо этого он атакует дворцовую библиотеку, где, к своей удаче, находит книги времен начала правления Лафея и даже очерки более поздних лет. Он не знает точно, что именно должен найти, пока не натыкается на историю начала последней войны асов и ётунов. Труд безымянного летописца излишне объемен и изобилует именами и названиями, неизвестными Локи, но чтение настолько увлекает его, что, когда приходит время уезжать, он просто увозит книгу с собой, не сочтя нужным ставить в известность никого, включая библиотекаря.  
Куда больше времени посвящает им обоим Бюллейст, но чем чаще Локи видится с ним, чем больше беседует, тем меньше ему нравится то, что он видит. В Утгарте они проводят около двух месяцев, и за все это время Локи ни разу не слышит от Лафея в сторону Бюллейста ничего, кроме поручений, приказов и вопросов о текущих делах, о многих из которых он после вынужден расспрашивать самого Бюллейста.  
– Лафей помыкает им, как слугой, – делится он с Ангрбодой, невольно вспоминая, насколько иначе, одновременно более грубо и более на равных, обходился с ним Тор.  
– Скорее, как второй парой рук и глаз, – отвечает она. – Бюллейсту вполне довольно быть первым после короля. Он с удовольствием сидел на троне и носил корону, но без единого напоминания передал ее назад, как только Лафей вернулся с войны.  
– Я видел его взгляд, – парирует Локи. – В нем нет покорности, лишь затаенное ехидство. Словно он знает что-то, чего не знает ни Лафей, ни двор, ни я.  
– Он хитер и не упускает собственной выгоды ни в одном из королевских поручений ему. Ты думаешь, он жаждет большей власти, чем эта?  
– Этого я тоже не знаю.  
Локи рассеянно меряет шагами отведенные им просторные покои – те самые, которым довелось увидеть самую странную в истории дворца брачную ночь, – пока Ангрбода отгоняет девиц, пытающихся переплести ей волосы перед последним ужином с королем. Не слишком ли легкомысленно вести подобные разговоры в их присутствии, спрашивает себя Локи, волей-неволей представляя, с какой скоростью по дворцу разнесется сплетня о том, как наследник и госпожа обсуждают королевского брата. Может, эта сплетня дойдет и до него самого.  
История с ведьмой в башне Борки сделала его чересчур подозрительным, усмехается он про себя. Но продолжить разговор решает, только когда последняя из служанок скрывается за дверью под неумолимым взглядом Ангрбоды.  
– По-твоему, он смирится с тем, что теперь первым после короля стану я?  
– Бюллейст достаточно умен, чтобы начать угождать тебе так же, как старается угодить Лафею все годы его правления. Он не будет противостоять тебе, потому что в его случае неизбежная жажда власти соседствует со страхом перед ответственностью. Вторым быть куда удобнее, когда за все в ответе первый.  
– Ты права, – коротко смеется Локи и спешит отвернуться. Ее слова задевают в нем что-то еще, весьма отдаленное от Бюллейста и ётунхеймского дворца. – К тому же, от него я уже узнал в дюжину раз больше, чем от самого короля. Вечно занятого и необходимого кому-то кроме меня.  
Ужин, как и все предыдущие, проходит в молчании. Локи лениво глотает вино, жует мясо и рыбу, от души сдобренные перцем и пряностями и подаваемые все с теми же странными мохнатыми шариками – то ли овощами, то ли фруктами, и в который раз забывает их название, стоит только Бюллейсту произнести его. Лафей целиком занят содержимым собственной тарелки, да тем, что время от времени шепчут ему на ухо бесшумно подходящие к столу богато одетые, но скромные в повадках ётуны: не иначе как придворные лизоблюды, стремящиеся выбиться на более высокие посты. Их голосов Локи, как ни старается, не слышит из-за звучащей в трапезной музыки – не слишком громкой, но чересчур ритмичной и жесткой. Среди дворцовых музыкантов преобладают всех мастей барабанщики, но даже тот, у которого в руках Локи замечает подобие цитры, извлекает из струн не столько гармонии, сколько ритм. Локи вспоминает музыку, звучавшую на пирах в Ванахейме, куда Один брал их с Тором: одни тоскливые арфы и флейты. Теперь это показалось бы ему благословением. Он бросает сердитые взгляды на барабанщиков, отчего те сбиваются с ритма, и пытается хотя бы вообразить себе мотив. Как это у асгардских музыкантов выходило, не забывая об ударных, уделять внимание красоте мелодий?  
Ангрбода замечает его мрачную мину как раз в ту минуту, когда от ускоряющегося боя барабанов и злых ударов по струнам несчастной цитры у него начинает болеть голова. И, будто невзначай коснувшись кончиками пальцев своей прически, незаметно показывает ему длинную шпильку, прежде чем быстро спрятать ее под корсаж. Локи ловит лукавый огонек в ее глазах и кивает, пряча невольную улыбку.  
Ужин они заканчивают первыми. Однако прежде чем они успевают извиниться за поспешный уход и удалиться из трапезной, Лафей отмахивается от уже склонившегося к его уху ётуна и вперивает в Локи взгляд маленьких красных глаз.  
– Сын, – обращается он к нему, – по душе ли тебе Свеча Железного леса?  
Локи молчит несколько секунд. Как вовремя начинается первый разговор, думает он сердито.  
– Да, отец, – говорит он. – Я оценил и ее тоже.  
Уголок рта Ангрбоды дергается: она тоже верно поняла вопрос, заданный королем, и он ей не понравился.  
Лафей кивает, и очередной проситель снова наклоняет голову над его плечом, уставившись в пол в ожидании, когда ему будет позволено говорить.  
– Я многого жду от вашего союза, – произносит король напоследок. – Ступайте и отдохните. Завтра вас ждет долгая дорога назад.

Локи отворяет дверь покоев, пропуская Ангрбоду, и едва ли не зверем рычит на сунувшуюся следом служанку. Та испуганно шарахается прочь и припускается по коридору почти бегом, а он захлопывает дверь и запирает на все замки.  
– Проклятые барабаны, – стонет Локи, уже протягивая руки к Ангрбоде. – Проклятый Лафей…  
– Будь осторожен в проклятиях, – говорит она, когда ее пальцы сталкиваются с его, сражаясь за каждую новую шпильку. – Я не заметила за тобою склонности к благословениям.  
– Благослови Имир эти двери и замки на дверях, – пожимает он плечами почти равнодушно, слишком занятый поисками. – И твою находчивость, жена моя. Я не мог придумать, как удрать из-за стола, чуть не с самого начала трапезы.  
На все шпильки в бесчисленных переплетениях кос Локи не хватает терпения. Ангрбода смеется, ловя его руки и губы, до тех пор, пока они, чудом не запутавшись в занавесе, не падают вдвоем на ложе, широкое и низкое и так кстати занимающее почти все пространство алькова.  
Те из семи зеркал, что видны через неплотно задернутый занавес, почти ничего не отражают: свет за пределами алькова погашен. Только над ложем горят подвешенные к потолку синие шары, так что Локи видит лицо Ангрбоды, обрамленное растрепанными его рукою волосами, ее глаза, горящие ярче холодных светильников, ее пальцы, путающиеся в застежках его ворота.  
– Благослови Имир и твое нетерпение тоже, – шепчет Локи, наконец, избавляясь от одежды.  
В Ангрбоде нет текучей гибкости, которая так манит мужей в других женщинах, и нарочитой чувственности, заставляющей поцелуи гореть на губах, но его все равно ведет, стоит ей прикоснуться к нему, всякий раз, как в первый. Или во второй, когда смущение стало оставлять их обоих, уступая место любопытству и удовольствию.  
И когда она, ахнув, прогибается под ним, обнимая крепко, насколько это возможно, он тоже видит ее первый такой взгляд – затуманенный, удивленный, и чувствует дрожь расслабляющегося тела, касания теплых ладоней, уже мягкие, медленные и почти сонные.  
Ангрбода опускает руку от его лица и рассеянно касается пальцами собственных губ, глядя на него. Взгляд ее понемногу проясняется, и Локи едва не фыркает, подумав, что, пожалуй, выглядит сейчас точно так же.  
– Ночь уже кончилась? – спрашивает она вдруг, не понять, с надеждой или с сожалением.  
– Она только началась, – говорит Локи, перекатываясь набок.  
Ангрбода заворачивается в пушистое одеяло из черно-белой шкуры.  
– Скорее бы домой, – произносит она очень тихо.  
– В твоей нелюбви к Утгарту столько страсти, что мне становится тревожно, – поддевает ее Локи. И добавляет, помедлив: – Но я тоже слишком давно не видел Свечи. И не ел тушеной рыбы, и не пил той кислой гадости, что ты называешь вином.  
Ангрбода приподнимается на локте и подозрительно заглядывает ему в глаза.  
– Неужто ты и по вину скучаешь, муж?  
– Все отдал бы за глоток, – серьезно отвечает ей Локи.

Он просыпается посреди ночи внезапно, как от пощечины. Сон, не запомнившийся ничем, кроме такого пробуждения, едва ли мог бы быть сном мага, и это его ненадолго успокаивает.  
Светильники давно догорели, в алькове уже темно, только из-под двери пробивается свет шаров, развешенных в коридоре. Ангрбода спит рядом, завернувшись в одеяло и подложив руку под голову, лицом к нему, и, верно, видит не самый лучший из снов. Вертикальная складочка между сведенных бровей и напряженно поджатые губы живо напоминают Локи о его собственных кошмарах.  
Но не это разбудило его.  
Он пытается понять, отчего вскочил, и мгновением позже его обдает почти паническое ощущение: кроме него и Ангрбоды, в спальне есть кто-то еще. Он с усилием заставляет себя не шевелиться. Обострившееся чутье подсказывает ему, что некто невидимый прячется совсем рядом. Он чуть поворачивает голову, оглядывая комнату, но скрыться в ней негде, несмотря на царящий вокруг сумрак.  
С трудом оторвав напряженный взгляд от широкой полосы задернутого полога, он возвращается глазами к беспокойно спящей Ангрбоде и снова замирает, не веря себе. Их здесь двое, но тогда откуда столь точное знание, что на ложе – четверо?  
Пальцы привычно начинает покалывать: пробудившаяся вместе с ним магия, точно живое существо, реагирует на его тревогу. Повинуясь наитию, он поднимает ладонь и тянет ее, открытую, в сторону Ангрбоды. Покалывание в кончиках пальцев неожиданно обращается мягким теплом, будто ладонь погружается в мех живого и ручного зверя, а затем пропадает вовсе. Локи удивленно моргает несколько раз. Ощущение постороннего присутствия не исчезает, но теперь кажется не чуждым, а родным. Собственным. Будто это сама Ангрбода и он, Локи, раздвоились и сидят сейчас где-то рядом, глядя на него, глупого, полусонного, вскинувшегося на ложе, едва не разбудив жену.  
До него доходит далеко не сразу. Только когда небо за окнами вдруг начинает бледнеть сильнее, чем несколько месяцев до этого, и в мутном небе всплывает размытый розовый край крохотного и робкого дневного светила, чтобы почти сразу скрыться за линией горизонта. Только тогда, глядя на неожиданное после длинной ночи явление, он понимает, что именно чувствовал. И это, может быть, дурно говорит о нем как о маге, но сейчас он об этом нимало не беспокоится. Ему хочется смеяться, но нельзя. Поэтому он просто накрывает своей руку Ангрбоды, лежащую на груди, потом, не удержавшись, целует ее, спящую, мысленно умоляя не просыпаться раньше утра. Ему кажется, что он и глаз не сможет сомкнуть после того, что только что понял. Но, едва уронив голову на свою подушку, он падает в сон, как в воду с высоты, и миры видений один за другим смыкаются над его головой.


	13. Близнецы

– Разойдись! – раздается над двором зычный женский голос, когда в открытые ворота стремительно, как таран, врывается немолодая и пышнотелая ётунша, ведя за собою рогатую и зубастую тварь, своего скакуна, и конюх привычно бросается к зверю, пытаясь забрать у нее поводья. – Сама я, сама поведу, только куда, покажи…  
Трудно сказать, сколько ей зим. Она кажется то вчетверо старше Ангрбоды, а то всего вдвое. Подвижное круглое лицо и быстрая широкая походка странно сочетаются с по-старчески бледными и выпуклыми венами на руках. Длинные, но тонкие косы, в которых нет ни единого черного волоска, перевиты кожаными шнурками, и на них поблескивают в прозрачном дневном свете редкие разноцветные бусины.  
Первым делом она осматривается и, наткнувшись взглядом на сотника, кричит:  
– Ансгар! Долгих зим тебе, малыш!  
Локи, наблюдающий за этой сценой из окна библиотеки, изумленно наблюдает, как на неподвижном лице Ансгара вдруг возникает улыбка, настольно непривычная, что кажется гримасой. Шрам его становится еще больше и ужаснее, но Локи сам невольно улыбается, глядя, как тепло он приветствует гостью.  
Тем временем Гуннар нетерпеливо теребит ее локоть, торопясь проводить к господам. Выглядит это настолько забавно, что Локи не сразу вспоминает, что сам посылал его за этой женщиной в Утгарт.  
Ангрбода напугала его два дня назад, когда он, проснувшись среди ночи, уже привычно потянулся к ней магией, украдкой проверяя, все ли в порядке, ища теплого отклика от еще не рожденных близнецов.  
Отклика не было. Никакого. Он ощущал ярко и внятно только дух спящей Ангрбоды, которая хмурилась и кусала тонкие губы во сне, да едва ощутимое магическим чутьем трепыхание, рассеянное и похожее скорее на эхо сердцебиения, чем на отклик. Не веря себе, Локи приблизился к самому ее животу, почти ложась ей на ребра – а она вдруг сжалась, скорчилась на боку, подтянув колени к груди, не просыпаясь, застонала болезненно…  
Сон сошел с Локи мгновенно. Он поднял ее, вглядываясь в искаженное лицо, пытаясь понять или почувствовать, что с нею и что ему делать, но она все никак не могла проснуться, а у него не выходило нащупать ни намека на то, что последние месяцы Ангрбода носит двойню. Он мог бы поклясться чем угодно, что это были самые тревожные часы в его жизни, если бы Гуннар, постучавший в двери в ответ на его злой и отчаянный зов, не убедил его, что прошло всего несколько секунд, а никакие не часы.  
Ангрбода проснулась, стоило только ётуну переступить порог спальни. Она не помнила, что ей снилось, и с удивлением отвечала на настойчивые расспросы Локи. В конце концов ему начало казаться, что он сходит с ума. Он решил ничего не говорить ей о пережитом им ужасе, только потихоньку прощупал ее снова. Отзыв был сильным и таким же теплым, как много раз до этого. Дети были на месте и, судя по всему, чувствовали себя превосходно.  
Перед тем как уснуть, Ангрбода покорно выпила подогретого козьего молока, то и дело поглядывая на Локи и напрасно ожидая от него каких-либо объяснений. А Гуннар по его приказу отправился в Утгарт, едва в небе появились первые проблески рассвета.  
А теперь Гуннар привез с собою эту женщину. Локи покидает библиотеку и мчится вниз по лестнице: пожалуй, он не торопился бы так, даже вздумай сам Лафей навестить Железный лес.  
Ангрбода сидит в кресле в гостиной, с закрытой книгой на коленях, и рассеянно глядит в окно. Вошедших ётуншу и Гуннара она приветствует медленным кивком, а навстречу Локи приподнимается. Она бледна, и спокойствие гостьи по этому поводу неописуемо раздражает Локи.  
Старуха тем временем пересекает гостиную и деловито наклоняется к Ангрбоде, не давая ей выбраться из кресла, символически обозначает поклон, что-то бормоча, и светлеет лицом, встречаясь с нею взглядами.  
– Это я послал за тобой, женщина, – говорит Локи. – Как тебя зовут?  
Повернувшись к Локи, старуха опускает седую голову, и две тощих косы ложатся на ее полный бюст.  
– Звать меня Хирд, ваше высочество. Я знахарка, повитуха, а если надобно, то и нянька.  
Локи разглядывает ее, старается заглянуть в глаза, но все время отвлекается на стеклянные бусины в седых косах.  
– Гуннар, кто рекомендовал тебе именно ее?  
– Принц Бюллейст, ваше высочество, – отвечает за Гуннара Хирд. – Он еще неделю как сказал мне, что я могу вскоре пригодиться самой дочери Борки, я и собралась.  
Локи щурится, вспоминая Бюллейста. Подозрительность берет свое, но Хирд, с ее подвижным живым взглядом, звонким голосом и материнской снисходительностью, способной заставить улыбаться даже сурового Ансгара, нравится ему, хоть пока и безотчетно.  
– Хирд лучшая в Утгарте, ваше высочество, – говорит Гуннар. – А кто лучший в Утгарте – тому в Ётунхейме и подавно равных нет.  
– Весьма предусмотрительно со стороны Бюллейста, – бормочет Локи, и Хирд, услыхав его, поднимает глаза.  
– Куда как предусмотрительно, ваше высочество! И очень даже верно. Кому как не мне быть подле госпожи, когда именно я принимала еще и принца Бюллейста, и самого короля у ныне покойной королевы-матери. Трудненько пришлось, но она пережила и первые роды, и вторые. А потом я и вас, ваше высочество, на руках держала, с вашего позволения…  
Локи с шумом выдыхает.  
– Что же ты, старая ведьма, не уберегла мою мать, раз так хвалишься своим искусством… – говорит он тихо.  
И Хирд мрачнеет. Выражение глубокого страдания и сожаления на круглом лице, изрезанном морщинами и покрытом плотной вязью проступивших под кожей сосудов, заставляет его пожалеть о резких словах.  
– Оставь, Локи, – просит Ангрбода. – Я знаю о тебе, Хирд. Рада твоему приезду.  
Ётунша ласково улыбается ей, но, прежде чем отправиться за Гуннаром в приготовленную для нее комнату, осторожно трогает Локи за рукав.  
– Вашу матушку убили не роды, ваше высочество, – говорит она печально. – Ее убил Ётунхейм. Простите меня. Хоть и нет моей вины, а все-таки простите… Даже будь я и взаправду ведьмой, я не смогла бы ничего поделать.  
Какое-то время Локи колеблется, не рассказать ли Хирд об истинной причине ее приезда сюда: о его неудачных попытках наладить магическую связь с детьми. Но Хирд успокаивает его прежде, чем он успевает принять решение.  
– Толкаются, – с улыбкой говорит она, аккуратно ощупывая округлившийся живот Ангрбоды. – Раненько начали, ну да двоим-то наверняка тесно…  
Локи не спрашивает, откуда ей известно именно о двоих. Он лично заглядывает в каждую склянку, что старуха привезла с собою, но находит там только тертые в порошок подгорные белые угли, горючие горькие настои и сушеные травы, большинство их которых неведомо как попали к ней прямиком из ванских и альвских лесов. Хирд охотно показывает ему содержимое своих сумок и ларцов, видя, что перед нею знаток, а Локи удивляется тому, как ей удалось достать в Ётунхейме иномирские редкости и с чем ради этого пришлось расстаться.  
Дни идут за днями. Солнце все выше поднимается на небе, пока не начинает ночевать, не касаясь горизонта. Погода такая теплая, что с дальних холмов едва не сходит снег, и несколько раз Локи и Ангрбода, выезжая на прогулку, видят на рыхлых склонах мелкие бледные цветы, проклюнувшиеся на проталинах. Они даже заглядывают под сень Железного леса, ставшего пустым и безопасным. Несколько месяцев Ангрбода остается бодра и весела, она ездит верхом наперегонки с Локи, гоняет прислугу по кухне, когда ей делается скучно, и не упускает случая поучиться у него обращению с оружием, пресекая его попытки ей помешать.  
Но прежде чем короткое ётунхеймское лето сходит на нет, опускается зимняя ночь и Ангрбоде наступает срок, Локи еще дважды оказывается не в состоянии уловить родное присутствие. Всякий раз это длится все дольше, а Ангрбода мечется и стонет во сне, обнимая живот. Последние недели она спит из рук вон плохо и почти не ест, и несмотря на особые снадобья, которыми поит ее Хирд, легче ей становится ненадолго.  
Может быть, поэтому, услыхав сначала один, а следом другой крик, Ангрбода с облегченным стоном откидывается на подушку и засыпает, едва успев взглянуть на двоих мальчиков, которых Хирд протягивает ей, чтобы приложить к груди. Служанки, которыми Хирд командует, как нерадивыми дочерьми, помогают ей омыть спящую Ангрбоду и малышей и, наконец, отпирают дверь, перед которой нервными шагами меряет коридор Локи, изгнанный из покоев.  
Услышав два вскрика, он чуть не сносит злополучную дверь с петель, но наталкивается на осуждающий взгляд Хирд, идущей к нему с младенцами на руках, и виновато замирает на месте.  
– Взгляните, ваше высочество, какие славные крохи! – говорит Хирд. – И у обоих ваши глаза. Правда, бледненькие, но это, видно, оттого что аппетит у госпожи был будто у котенка.  
– Она… – мигом подбирается Локи, пытаясь через круглое плечо старухи заглянуть в комнату.  
– …почивает, мой принц, – заканчивает фразу Хирд. – Оставим ее на часок.  
Локи тянется забрать у нее одного из малышей и удивляется тому, какой он тяжелый для новорожденного. Впрочем, разве он хоть раз держал на руках новорожденного ётуна?  
– Бледненькие… – медленно и тихо повторяет он, глядя в прозрачно-желтые глазки альбиноса, на бледный пушок на голове и едва голубеющую кожу. Тот глядит на него – прямо, осмысленно, внимательным и серьезным взглядом, какого уж точно никогда не бывает у маленьких асов. У крошечного Бальдра, которого Локи тоже довелось подержать на руках, взгляд был абсолютно бездумный.  
– Здравствуй, – шепчет Локи. Мальчик смотрит на него и разражается плачем.  
– Давайте-ка мне его, – смеется Хирд, – давайте меняться… Ну иди, иди ко мне, маленький… вот так, не плачь… скоро проснется мама и покормит тебя, мой хороший… у папы-то не допросишься…  
– Ну и длинный же у тебя язык, бабка, – качает головой Локи, но та только хитро улыбается, качая беловолосого мальчика на руках.  
Взглянув на второго, Локи даже не пытается ничего говорить. Волосы у малыша черные, как у Локи, жесткие, как у Ангрбоды, и такие густые и длинные, будто он держит на руках маленького цверга. Ярко-золотые, умные, как у брата, глаза обрамлены длинными темными ресницами, выглядящими, как сплошной черный контур, отчего взгляд его кажется жестким, точно у взрослого. Он разглядывает Локи молча, и что-то в том, как он смотрит, заставляет Локи передернуть плечами.  
– Почему они не похожи друг на друга? – спрашивает он.  
– Так бывает, – пожимает плечами Хирд, следя за тем, правильно ли Локи держит ребенка. – Зато два мальчика. Это редкая радость, мой принц. Примите мои поздравления.  
Локи старается даже не дышать на сына, которого держит.  
– В Асгарде имена детям дает отец, – говорит он. – Но я до сих пор не знаю, какова традиция Ётунхейма.  
– Все так же, – говорит Хирд, когда они устраиваются в его покоях, в креслах: он – у камина, она – у окна. – Однако могу я осмелиться дать вам совет?  
– Осмелься, – разрешает Локи.  
– Покажите его величеству внуков. Через неделю-другую госпожа достаточно окрепнет для короткого путешествия в Утгарт. Близится Середина Длинной Ночи, так сделайте королю подарок, который согреет его сердце. Попросите его самого дать им имена.  
Йоль, думает Локи. Еще две недели – и будет ровно год с тех пор, как он покинул Асгард. Что там сейчас происходит? Женился ли Тюр на Баре? Обручились ли Тор и Сиф? Видит ли Бальдр свои страшные сны, или они прекратились, как только Локи убрался из золотого дворца?.. Он покачивает сына, гадая, как назовет его Лафей и не будет ли Ангрбода против.  
Его тревожит, что дети родились такими необычными. Едва ли их дед, обо всем, включая мелочи, имеющий свое собственное единственно правильное мнение, полюбит их с первого взгляда. Но предложение Хирд кажется ему разумным, поэтому он посылает в Утгарт гонца с письмом для Лафея и Бюллейста, в котором обещает навестить королевский дворец накануне Середины Длинной Ночи.

_– Фенрир пошел сегодня утром, – тихо и как бы невзначай роняет Ангрбода.  
Частый гребень в ее руках скользит по волосам Локи неторопливо и бережно: больше ласка, чем наведение порядка.  
– Пошел? – переспрашивает Локи. – Но ему и месяца нет!  
– Ты удивляешь меня, муж, – говорит она. – Не пройдет полугода, как ты будешь дивиться речам Ёрмунганда. Они быстро растут и рано созреют.  
Гребень неспешно проводит по волосам Локи еще дважды, прежде чем она произносит:  
– У оборотней это не редкость.  
Локи поворачивается так резко, что гребень выскакивает у нее из рук.  
– Оборотней? Ангрбода! И ты молчала?  
– А что мне сказать тебе? – она пожимает напряженными плечами. – Только напомнить, что из нас двоих я – чистокровное дитя Ётунхейма, дочь Борки, ведущего свой род едва ли не от Великого Турса, которого в Асгарде зовут Имиром. И долго думать, от кого они могли унаследовать двойственность натуры, не приходится, Локи, сын Лафея, рожденный королевой, которой никто не видел в лицо, взращенный в Асгарде ётун, владеющей магией огня._

Локи выплывает из сна, еще слыша эхо голоса Агрбоды. И долго лежит, глядя в потолок, пораженный не столько самим сном, сколько тем, как точно он помнит каждое слово. Если это не сон мага, то он понятия не имеет, что это. А если все-таки он…  
Фенрир и Ёрмунганд, повторяет он про себя. Странные имена звучат в мозгу, дрожат в такт пульсу, перекатываются на языке, пытаясь сорваться с губ.  
Фенрир и Ёрмунганд.  
Время празднеств, которые в Асгарде всегда проходили пышно и пьяно, все приближается. Локи не помнит, застал ли их год назад, и, верно, не заметил бы, даже будь они в разгаре. Слишком велико тогда было его потрясение. В этот раз, однако, он издалека различает озаренный огнями дворец Утгарта, когда, промчавшись по мосту через Эливагар, их повозка, сопровождаемая охраной и слугами, по залитой звездным светом снежной равнине устремляется к границам города.  
Лафей темнеет лицом, увидев на руках у Ангрбоды альбиноса. Локи видит, что только рука Бюллейста на локте короля, предостерегающая от резких слов, удерживает его на грани спокойствия. Он называет внуков странными неприветливыми именами, теми самыми, из последнего сна, и Локи внутренне обмирает при воспоминании о словах Ангрбоды: оборотни. Но если видение было пророческим, разве не может оно иметь множества значений, как прямых, так и иносказательных? Нужно просто подумать над ними подольше и понять, что пытался сказать ему первый сон мага, который он опознал.  
Маленький альбинос становится Ёрмунгандом, младший же из близнецов – Фенриром. После стремительного имянаречения назначен пир, и Локи с облегчением вздыхает, надеясь, что сыновей можно будет оставить с Хирд, чтобы не являться с ними перед двором. Он злится на себя за такие мысли, но взгляд Лафея он читает ясно, и тот не сулит ничего хорошего. Локи понимает, что даже сам он, воспитанник асов, имеет немного шансов превратиться в любимца подданных, особенно если они разделяют мнение властителя о превосходстве Ётунхейма над прочими мирами. А ётуны, не похожие на ётунов даже внешне, рискуют и вовсе попасть в немилость, будь они хоть дюжину раз принцами крови.  
Однако прежде чем начинается пир, Бюллейст находит Локи, Ангрбоду и Хирд и подводит к ним крепкого рыжебородого цверга. Локи так удивлен, увидев иномирца в Утгарте, что даже не считает нужным это скрывать.  
– Бруи, ваше высочество, непревзойденный мастер-ювелир Свартальвхейма, прибыл с дарами для семьи вашего высочества, – поет Бюллейст. – А я оставлю вас ненадолго.  
Когда Бюллейст откланивается, Бруи немного картинным жестом открывает тяжелый на вид ларец из непрозрачного зеленого камня, открывая взгляду Локи и Ангрбоды три крупных розовых бутона. Ангрбода изумленно вздыхает, да и Локи с трудом удерживается от возгласа удивления и восторга, поняв, что и чашечки цветков, и лепестки, и капли росы на них – искусная работа резца по полупрозрачному кристаллу густо-синего цвета.  
– Взгляни, высокий, – рокочет цверг сквозь бороду, – на розы Каменных гор. Ради них я превзошел сам себя. Видишь сияние на лепестках? Эти цветы могут стать лучшим из талисманов для высокой госпожи и маленьких принцев. Довольно просто подержать розу в руках, пока она не ответит. Где бы ни были госпожа и маленькие принцы, розы скажут тебе, высокий, в добром ли здравии находятся те, кто держал их в руках, – маленькие черные глазки ловят взгляд Ангрбоды, залюбовавшейся исходящим от кристаллов мягким сиянием. – Вам нравится, госпожа? Примите дар!  
Локи переводит взгляд с каменных цветков на цверга, остро чувствуя, что вот-вот будет обманут. Но камни действительно тускло и ровно светятся, а вырезаны так тонко и любовно, что кажутся живыми цветами, вплавленными магией в малахитовые поставцы.  
– Так значит, цверги владеют магией? – осведомляется он, стараясь не подавать вида, как на самом деле ему интересен ответ.  
– Существуют границы мастерства, высокий, за которыми ремесло превращается в искусство, а искусство – в магию, – говорит Бруи с улыбкой, от которой Локи хочется поежиться. – Итог зависит от того, на каком расстоянии от границы ты взялся за кайло.  
– Надо думать, немногие жители подгорья могут похвастать таким мастерством, – Локи старается, чтобы это прозвучало спокойно.  
– Ты прав, высокий, – важно кивает цверг. – Таких единицы. Именно поэтому гость Ётунхейма я, а не кто-то другой.  
Локи снова глядит на каменную розу и все-таки вздрагивает: на секунду ему кажется, что в глубине камня, под покровом тончайших лепестков, шевельнулось что-то темное, до отвращения живое, и тут же пропало. Он поворачивается к Ангрбоде и открывает рот для предостерегающего оклика, но она уже поднесла два цветка Хирд, держащей на руках мальчиков, и их ладошки приложены к густо-синим чашечкам роз.  
– Благодарю, – произносит Локи натянуто, возвращаясь взглядом в цвергу, – за дивные подарки. Весьма занятная работа.  
Бруи такое определение заставляет недовольно сморщиться, но Локи нет дела до его переживаний. Ему отчего-то совсем не хочется позволять Ангрбоде касаться каменной розы, но как он ни смотрит на цветок, как ни ищет зловредных чар в тонких прожилках прозрачных драгоценных лепестков, ничего не находит. Он пристально следит за тем, как она обнимает ладонями странный подарок цверга, и тот, оживая, возгорается ровным неярким голубоватым светом, точно внутри него спрятан крохотный шарик с кровью земли.  
На протяжение всего пира Локи сидит как на иголках. Бюллейст миролюбиво улыбается ему и Ангрбоде, и пренебрежение Лафея, избегающего даже глядеть ему в глаза, его не особенно огорчает. Мысли его пребывают вместе с Хирд и сыновьями, оставшимися в отведенных им покоях, и мысли эти невеселы. Ларец с волшебными розами стоит рядом с ним на столе, и огоньки в чашечках цветков горят ровно, но ему кусок в горло не лезет, а вино кажется безвкусным. Он радуется появлению в пиршественном зале Гуннара, но выражение лица слуги мигом гасит эту радость.  
– Мой принц, – шепчет ётун, наклонившись к самому его уху, – прошу вас, идемте со мной… Только госпожу Ангрбоду не берите. Не стоит ее тревожить.  
Чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает ком, Локи встает из-за стола.  
– Мой последний тост, – говорит он, поднимая кубок, – за Середину Длинной Ночи, которую я встречаю среди родных. И за короля, долгих ему зим.  
– Долгих зим королю! – взрывается зал. – Долгих зим наследнику!  
Локи осушает кубок одним глотком. Вино будто вода; он не чуя ног спешит за Гуннаром, оставляя за спиною и забывая о пирующих, занятых вином и здравицами.  
Фенрир и Ёрмунганд спят под плотным пологом колыбелей, но их верная нянька не сидит рядом с ними, а забилась в угол комнаты, поближе к дверям, подальше от младенцев. Глаза Хирд круглы от страха и темны от слез, и она не сводит взгляда с полога. Рука ее перевязана от запястья до локтя, но кровь проступает сквозь ткань повязки, заставляя оценить размеры раны.  
Локи хватает ее за плечи.  
– Что произошло?  
– Мой принц, – лепечет она. – Мой принц, малыши…  
Локи бросается к колыбелям и, отдернув полог, отшатывается, обеими руками зажимая себе рот. Давешний сон обрушивается на него весь как есть, всей тяжестью и однозначностью пророческих образов. Дыхание перехватывает, хочется убежать, улететь как можно дальше и не возвращаться, и не думать, не помнить, не понимать…  
Он хорошо знает это чувство. И ни разу еще оно не спасло его, ни разу не помогло примириться с тем, что ему выпадало.  
Он давит стон, рвущийся из груди. Заставляет себя дышать. Оглядывается на Хирд.  
– Кто? – спрашивает негромко, опасаясь, что голос сорвется.  
– Фенрир, мой принц… – всхлипывает старуха.  
В колыбелях, тихие и неподвижные, спокойно спят черный волчонок и перламутрово-белая змея.


	14. Гости Утгарта

– Оборотни!  
Лафей вне себя мечется по пустому залу. Перепуганная прислуга давно разбежалась, стражи у дверей мастерски притворяются каменными изваяниями, а что до придворных – дворец будто вымер. Праздничная суета и до того была почти незаметна, не выходя за пределы зала для пиров, теперь же гнев короля выморозил все, что еще от нее оставалось. Даже Локи с трудом удерживает себя от того, чтобы начать пятиться при каждом его слове.  
– Оборотни, проклятый мальчишка! Хочешь оборвать династию? Хочешь, чтобы мой род пресекся после тебя? Говори, выкормыш Одина! Я забрал тебя из Асгарда. Я назвал тебя принцем и своим наследником, ввел во дворец, дал тебе в жены прекраснейшую из дочерей Ётунхейма! А зачем? Чтобы ты плодил мне уродов?!  
– Они не уроды! – вскипает Локи, сжимая кулаки. И, с трудом переводя дыхание, шипит: – Расспроси-ка своего свартальвхеймского гостя, что за искусство он использовал, готовя свои дары, что мои сыновья обратились зверями едва ли не в тот же миг, когда их приняли…  
– Что ты несешь! По-твоему, я не знаю, что оборотня нельзя зачаровать? О, лучше бы Бруи и правда обратил их в зверей, чем они сами по себе были чудовищами!  
– Они не чудовища, они больны!  
Покалывание в пальцах так некстати, и так не вовремя оно сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было. Локи кажется, что если он сейчас не подожжет что-нибудь – сгорит сам, как спичка. Лафей подходит совсем близко, и его яростный голос, даже сев до полушепота, заставляет Локи зажать уши.  
– Какая мне разница, – шипит Лафей, выделяя каждое слово. – Посмотри на меня и Бюллейста. Неужели ты думаешь, что после нас Ётунхейм примет этих выродков?  
– Это твои внуки, и я не позволю даже тебе отзываться о них…  
– Я не желаю это слушать!  
В Локи разгорается настоящее бешенство. Он думает об Ангрбоде, наверняка слышащей сейчас каждое слово короля: таким мощным эхом гуляет меж стен его резкий голос. О Фенрире и Ёрмунганде, которых его кровь – в этом он даже не сомневается – заставила раздвоиться, превратив из младенцев в двоих чудовищ, пока еще маленьких, но уже опасных. О Бюллейсте, сурт его забери, который вдруг вырос в дверях покоев с розами Бруи в руках и первым из братьев увидел зверей в увешанных оберегами колыбелях ётунхеймских принцев.  
– Но ты послушаешь! Это мои дети и твои внуки! Принцы крови! Сыновья самой прекрасной дочери Ётунхейма! Все, как ты хотел, то, ради чего отнял у меня семью.  
Последние слова вылетают легко, но они заставляют Лафея пошатнуться. На миг он как будто теряет весь свой грозный гнев и изумленно восклицает:  
– Я не отнимал твоей семьи!  
– А что ты сделал? Великое благо? Ты не смеешь оскорблять их так, как оскорбил меня, сперва превратив в заложника, а потом вырвав из мира, в который я врос. Думаешь, я простил тебе это?  
– Мне не нужно твое прощение, я твой отец и этого довольно.  
– Тебе оно необходимо, – рычит Локи. – Вот только ты его не получишь, пока не возьмешь себя в руки и не принесешь извинений за свои слова.  
– Ты требуешь от меня извинений, недорослый паршивец?  
– Требую, безумный старик! И будь я проклят, если не заставлю тебя извиниться! Передо мной, перед ними, перед их матерью! У тебя еще есть время до нашего отъезда. Но я уже по горло сыт гостеприимством Утгарта.  
Дверь зала, которую он захлопывает за собою, бьет в проем с оглушающим грохотом. Сыплется на пол и на головы стражникам каменная крошка. Быстрые шаги Локи заставляют дрожать узорчатые плиты, когда он, горя от злости, несется по коридорам и лестницам в свои комнаты.  
Проклятый сон мага – уже одни только разрозненные слова и образы – вертится в мозгу, вызывая звон в ушах. Связан ли он с теми снами, что являлись ему до этого? Мертвая вёльва, перестаравшаяся со своим ядовитым зельем и поднятая из могилы велением Одина. Страшная битва всех против всех посреди незнакомых долин и холмов, гибель Одина в пасти волка и громадный змей, убивший Тора на пустом безымянном морском берегу. Что за сила вызвала к жизни именно такое их воплощение? И самое главное, как, как ее преодолеть?  
Одному Локи рад сейчас: что бы ни случилось, Радужный мост для Тора и Одина Лафей не отворит без особой на то причины. А значит, ётуны или звери, но принцы с ними не повстречаются. Этого он допустить не намерен, никогда, ни за что…  
Он спотыкается: так болезненно отдается в сердце внезапное желание увидеть Тора. Рассказать ему все с самого первого дня и до сегодняшнего. Спросить совета, как у старшего: пусть Тор мыслит куда проще и прямее, чем Локи, но порой именно это приводит его к самым здравым выводам, а его короткие решения, лежащие на поверхности и мнящиеся Локи слишком легкими, оказываются единственно верными. Возможно, Локи просто чего-то не видит сейчас, чего-то очень простого и действенного, что спасло бы его сыновей от гнева деда, его самого – от отчужденности, а асов – от опасности, которая пока остается только сном, но уже кажется вполне реальной.  
Но эта опасность может быть лишь одной из возможных. Как знать, не обернется ли на самом деле все иначе? Локи увидел Фенрира и Ёрмунганда в их зверином обличье, но во сне он лишь слышал об этом от Ангрбоды. Может быть, все сны мага можно пережить, воплотив по-другому, вывернув образы наизнанку? Вдруг, посылая кошмарные видения именно Локи, реальность преподносит ему возможность изменить грядущее? Может быть даже, их видит не только он. Если бы только он мог увидеть Бальдра или Хёнира! Поговорить с ними и выведать хоть что-нибудь о природе снов, с которыми он вынужден иметь дело в одиночестве…  
Ангрбода, сгорбившись, сидит на краешке ложа. Она поднимает на Локи заплаканные глаза и выпрямляется, едва он входит. Но, когда он тянется к ней – вскакивает и быстро обходит постель, заслоняясь от него.  
– Ты ушел с пира без меня.  
Локи в растерянности опускает руки.  
– Я должен был узнать, что случилось.  
– А я не должна была? Мне не следовало слышать гнев Лафея? А может, мне не следовало знать, что мои сыновья – наполовину звери? Ты видел руки Хирд?  
– Да ведь на месте Хирд могла оказаться ты! – в отчаянии вырывается у Локи.  
Она молча отворачивается от него.  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь, Ангрбода?  
– Чтобы ты оставил меня.  
Он стоит на месте. Проходит минута, другая. И она, повернувшись к нему лицом, говорит:  
– Или чтобы сказал, что не оставишь.  
Он оказывается рядом с нею одним прыжком. Острые плечи каменеют под его пальцами, она отводит взгляд, опускает голову, будто желая и не имея сил отстраниться.  
– Ангрбода, прости меня.  
– Простить тебя за то, что я разродилась оборотнями? Не думала, что ты вовсе захочешь меня видеть.  
Он крепче прижимает ее к себе, пряча болезненную гримасу, исказившую лицо.  
– Ты с ума сошла. Я много кого не хочу видеть сейчас, но во главе этого воинства не ты, а мой родитель.  
Она утыкается лбом ему в висок.  
– Но это не меняет данности. Для Лафея я, может, и образцовая дочь великанов. Но что я для того, кто мог жениться на прекрасной асинье и, верно, с нею не произвел бы на свет ни волков, ни змей. Вёльвы уберегли бы его от такой напасти. Может, он даже сейчас думает об этом.  
Локи берет в ладони ее лицо, заставляя встретиться с ним взглядом.  
– Ты горюешь о наших детях или ревнуешь меня к несуществующим любовницам, женщина? – спрашивает он, сощурив глаза. – Да, я видел прекрасных асинь. А еще я видел, как моя жена разоблачается в купальнях. И поверь, рядом с нею сама Фрейя – невзрачный воробышек. Так какая блажь заставляет ее думать, что я отрекусь от ее сыновей?  
Ангрбода мотает головой. Она не всхлипывает, но слезы катятся по щекам, оставляя мокрые дорожки.  
– Не знаю…  
– Зато я знаю, – говорит Локи. – Вели служанкам собираться. Мы едем домой.  
Едва Агрбода неловко высвобождается из его объятий, в дверь стучат, и через миг в проеме возникает голова Гуннара.  
– Ваше высочество, госпожа… Хирд просит вашего дозволения…  
Локи хмыкает.  
– Уйти?  
– Нет, мой принц, – говорит Гуннар и опускает взгляд. – Остаться.

Всю дорогу до Железного леса Ёрмунганд и Фенрир спят и возвращаются в собственный облик ближе к утру, когда Ангрбода, без сна просидевшая рядом с Хирд над колыбелями, начинает клевать носом. Они уже не выглядят новорожденными, и не знай Локи точно день и час, когда они появились на свет, он сказал бы, что им уже несколько месяцев. Хирд и Ангрбода беспомощно глядят на него, а он, слегка покачивая две люльки, может только шепнуть, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и уверенно, а выходит, как заклинание:  
– Они быстро растут и рано созреют.  
Локи уводит Ангрбоду и оставляет засыпать одну. Ему необходимо обдумать все, что случилось минувшим вечером.  
Пока мальчики спали, он попытался заставить их откликнуться на магический зов. Розы Бруи ясно показывали, что дети в порядке, но попытки Локи не дали ничего, кроме того самого неясного, как далекий гул, отзвука, глухого эха, которое он уже чувствовал, когда Ангрбоде снились кошмары.  
Не означает ли это, что перекидываться они стали еще в ее утробе?  
Его передергивает. К горлу подкатывает дурнота, и он дает себе слово как можно скорее отправиться к жене и не оставлять ее одну. Запоздалый страх теснит собою острое разочарование оттого, что Лафей оказался прав: Бруи и его подарок здесь ни при чем. Цверг даже оказал Локи услугу: теперь он хотя бы знает, что само по себе превращение детям не вредит.  
Хирд действительно остается. Раны на руке заживают медленно, но и одной здоровой она пеленает и кутает мальчиков сноровисто и аккуратно. Локи не спрашивает, почему она осталась. Очень уж грустными делаются ее глаза, когда она смотрит на него и думает, что он не замечает.  
За превращениями сыновей он следит сам, стараясь как можно реже оставлять женщин одних. Хуже всего, что превращения не зависят от лунных и солнечных циклов, они спонтанны, и Локи никак не может определить закономерность. Наконец у него складывается ощущение, что мальчики обращаются именно тогда, когда он менее всего этого ждет. Дети спокойны, любопытны и в меру подвижны, но звери – сплошной комок ярости и злости: они шипят, рычат, кусаются, норовя вцепиться в лицо, и с немалым трудом ему удается удерживать их. Всякий раз это длится все дольше: несколько часов превращаются в сутки, а возвращаясь в привычный облик, мальчики становятся изрядно взрослее. К первому весеннему рассвету они уже уверенно ходят и учатся говорить, а равноденствие застает их за попытками читать книги. Фенриру нравятся сказки, Ёрмунганд же сразу хватается за исторические хроники, но они даются ему только через еще одно превращение, после которого он выглядит уже семилетним, хотя на деле ему всего полгода.  
– Они быстро растут, – повторяет Ангрбода свою молитву. – И рано созреют… Локи, что будет, когда они достигнут зрелости?  
Локи не знает, что ей ответить. Ему хочется и одновременно страшно знать ответ. Еще несколько лет – и сыновья будут выглядеть старше его. Как узнать, вдруг странное, нетипичное оборотничество сокращает их жизнь, и они постареют и угаснут так же быстро, как взрослеют?  
– Может быть, проклятье минует их, – говорит он. – Они проснутся совершеннолетними и останутся такими навсегда. И мы забудем волка и змея, как ночной кошмар.  
Ёрмунганд и Фенрир не относятся к своей особенности как к кошмару. Локи поначалу думает, что они не осознают себя зверями и помутненное сознание воспринимают как забытье или долгий сон. Ёрмунганд развеивает его заблуждения.  
– Нет, отец, – говорит он. – Я расспрашивал Хирд, откуда у нее те страшные шрамы на руке. Не брани ее, она не хотела говорить, это я заставил. Я знаю с ее слов, что со мной и Фенриром творится что-то, чего даже ты не можешь исправить, хоть ты и колдун. Но мы ничего не помним. Ты не думал о том, что, может, пока мы выглядим, как звери… мы вправду становимся зверями?  
У оборотней, насколько Локи известны их повадки, такого не бывает. Лунный цикл меняет их облик и мутит сознание, но личность, разум, чувства и память, пусть и угнетенные, обрывочные, ущербные, остаются при них.  
– Почему ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? – спрашивает Локи.  
Маленький альбинос улыбается.  
– Мама рассказывала нам, как после пира в Середине Длинной Ночи наш дед назвал нас уродами, – спокойно отзывается он. – Но здесь нас никто так не называет. В том числе и ты. И тебе я верю больше, чем деду.  
Локи обнимает его, перед тем как взять на руки. Худенький и узкоплечий Ёрмунганд раза в два тяжелее, чем должен быть, но Локи пока хватает сил поднять его. Сколько еще превращений пройдет, прежде чем они сравняются в росте, ему неизвестно.  
– Да, кстати. Кажется, в последний раз я успел почувствовать, что начинаю превращаться, – говорит Ёрмунганд совсем тихо. – Я… змея?  
– Ты мой сын, – твердо отвечает Локи. – И да. Ты – змея. Иногда. Очень редко.  
– Я и Фенрир опасны. В нашей библиотеке есть одна книга, там написано, что наш прапрадед убивал даже безобидных детей, если они в чем-то уступали его представлениям о том, как должны выглядеть мужи Ётунхейма…  
– Вас никто не тронет! – восклицает Локи в ужасе. – Что это за книга, Ёрмунганд?  
– Хроника Утгарта, – вздыхает мальчик. – Наша история, папа. Дело не в этом. Мы можем навредить вам с мамой. И остальным. Хирд, Ансгару, Гуннару и Герту, маминым служанкам…  
Это не наша история, зло думает Локи. А вслух говорит:  
– Мне вы не навредите. Я же колдун!  
– Я хочу попробовать… – Ёрмунганд подыскивает нужное слово.  
– Справиться сам, – подсказывает Локи, и ему достается энергичный кивок. – Я велю сделать в ваших с Фенриром комнатах дверные запоры изнутри. Когда ты почувствуешь, что скоро превратишься, зови меня. Или запрись. Но только если ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я был рядом.  
– Сами себя ни волки, ни змеи не кусают, – хмурится Ёрмунганд.  
– Ты напрасно опасаешься за нас, – спорит Локи, но он только качает головой, и от этого слишком взрослого жеста у Локи перехватывает горло.  
– Просто ты слишком сильно опасаешься за нас с Фенриром. Лучше скажи, ты знаешь способ помешать нам превращаться?  
– Не знаю, сын. Я ищу его.  
Ёрмунганд кивает снова.  
– Тогда мы будем запираться. Чтобы не отнимать у тебя время поисков.  
Младший из близнецов, Фенрир, тяготеет к матери, и для Локи это тем более странно, что через пару превращений он начинает живо интересоваться происходящим в казармах, уверенно держится в седле и требует дать ему меч. Ангрбода сама учит его, хоть сама умеет не так уж много. В комнате для воинских упражнений Фенрир появляется чаще, чем за столом. Мало-помалу это становится правилом: если не знаешь, где искать детей, старший найдется в библиотеке, а младший – в зале для поединков. Если же они вдруг закрываются в своих покоях – к ним лучше не стучаться.  
То, так стремительно растут сыновья, заставляет Локи порою чувствовать себя стариком. Хвала Имиру, их тела взрослеют вместе с разумом, а в случае Ёрмунганда – даже медленнее разума. Локи радовался бы этому, если бы их звериные ипостаси не росли еще быстрее. Иногда ему кажется, что он различает в их глазах именно тот торжествующий жестокий блеск, какой снился ему в кошмарах.  
Ангрбода любит сыновей так отчаянно, что Локи ощущает себя покинутым. Первые несколько недель ожидания новых превращений изматывают ее настолько, что он и не пытается останавливать ее, когда она ночует в своих прежних покоях. Но проходит полтора месяца, прежде чем она приходит к нему сама. Ночь похожа на первую, но в этот раз они сначала просто долго сидят рядом, не расцепляя рук и не шевелясь. Локи слышит, как успокаивается сердце Ангрбоды, все эти дни и ночи не знавшее покоя и отдыха. А после того как они заканчивают, он, к стыду своему, засыпает первым.

Бюллейст присылает гонца с письмом на третьи сутки длинного дня. Солнце отталкивается от горизонта нижним краем холодного белого диска, прежде чем снова взмыть в зенит, а Локи пишет короткий ответ и, лишь отослав гонца, говорит о письме Ангрбоде.  
– Меня зовут в Утгарт, – объясняет он. – Ванахейм прислал Фрейю продлить договор на поставку вина для дворцовых погребов. Я должен присутствовать как член королевской семьи.  
Ангрбода поводит плечами.  
– У Лафея занятные способы просить прощения, ты не находишь?  
– Он еще и не начинал, – усмехается Локи. – Хотя он об этом пока не знает. Подумать только, дворцовые погреба. Надо будет спросить у Бюллейста, почему мы с тобою до сих пор пьем здесь местную кислятину. Надо полагать, потому что все вино уплывает в дворцовые погреба и выдается по большим праздникам, полтора кубка на гостя.  
– Но ты изменишь этот порядок, верно?  
– Конечно! Я буду не я, если не выторгую у Фрейи два кубка. Где мальчики? Мне необходимо добраться до Утгарта как можно скорее.  
Улыбка тает на лице Ангрбоды.  
– Они заперлись вчера сразу после ужина. И еще не выходили.  
Локи хмурится.  
– Все дольше, – произносит она еле слышно.  
– Все дольше, – повторяет Локи.

Фрейя повисает у него на плечах, безошибочно узнав еще прежде, чем его успевают представить. Отстранившись, она шутливо просит прощения за свою бестактность и несоблюдение приличий, но сожаления в ее словах не больше, чем горечи в ванахеймском вине. Девицы же из ее свиты смотрят на него во все глаза: молодые ваны, немногие из которых покидали Ванахейм, и две белокурых асиньи. Одна из них, высокая и статная, как валькирия, с тяжелой светлой косой, переброшенной через плечо на крупную грудь, приковывает к себе родовитых ётунов, как цвергов влек бы драгоценный камень чистейшей воды. Но синий взгляд девицы, пронзительный даже сквозь белое газовое покрывало, устремлен только на Локи. Асинья смотрит на него пристально и неотрывно, оставляя без внимания горящие взоры вельмож, в то время как ее подруга, кажущаяся крошечной рядом с нею, опасливо жмется к ее локтю. Дома не насмотрелась, думает Локи с досадой, пытаясь припомнить, не высокую ли обнимал последней, прячась от гнева Хёнира в самом заброшенном крыле библиотеки.  
– Есть несколько новых сортов, – говорит Фрейя, – и Ётунхейму мы предлагаем первым их попробовать.  
– У тебя с собою только образцы? – осведомляется Локи.  
– Я привезла девять бочек. Если вино придется вам по вкусу, принц, то это можно будет считать первой партией. Если нет, их легко увезти по Мосту обратно.  
– Отец, мы могли бы открывать Мост почаще, верно? – Локи поднимает кубок, на дне которого плещется густое темное вино. – Волшебный напиток. Девять бочек – слишком скромное количество, учитывая, что в моем доме тоже есть погреба. Мы можем увеличить размеры партий, немного снизив цену одной бочки, Фрейя?  
Локи кажется, что Лафей скрипит зубами, но, возможно, он выдает желаемое за действительное. Вельможи, едва речь заходит о деньгах, заметно оживляются, предлагая цену. Фрейя улыбается и милостиво кивает.  
Подписанный договор Бюллейст сворачивает и уносит, вино отправляется в погреба, а гости и хозяева спешат в зал пиров, чтобы скрепить соглашение.  
Локи уходит с пира раньше всех. Терпкое густое вино, привезенное ванами, похоже на заваренный с пряностями мед, хотя запах лозы в нем тоже присутствует. Оно пьянит и кружит голову, и после трех кубков Локи покидает зал, жалея, что Герт, способный отнести его в покои на руках, остался при госпоже.  
Он успевает только сдавленно охнуть, когда в одном из коридоров почти рядом с покоями его вдруг хватают чьи-то руки. Из слишком крепких объятий не вырваться, коридор пуст – ни единого стражника, и успевший испугаться Локи уже готов призвать на голову неизвестного разбойника живой огонь, когда незнакомый голос за спиной тихонько говорит ему:  
– Тише, колючка, не дергайся. Это я.


	15. С глазу на глаз

Локи перестает вырываться, и высокая асинья сразу же выпускает его, с виноватым видом отступает на шаг.  
– Надо было тебя предупредить, но… – она разводит руками, и Локи неверяще и глупо улыбается.  
Этого не может быть. Белокурая красавица под полупрозрачным покрывалом, длинная коса, тонкие запястья, мягкий голос…  
– Что за искусник колдовал над тобой? – спрашивает Локи, уже обнимая, так крепко, что вот-вот раздавит. Ответные объятия, впрочем, тоже нельзя назвать невесомыми. – И как он оставил при тебе твою силу?  
– Искусница, – улыбается Тор. – А ты вытянулся! До твоих покоев далеко? Странно вести беседу в коридоре.  
– Еще более странно – женатому принцу после пира тащить незнакомую девицу в покои, – ворчит Локи, но ведет его к своим дверям, не переставая коситься на легкую походку. – Зачем ты здесь?  
– Чтобы Фрейе не было скучно с толпой старых ётунов, – пожимает плечами Тор. – Так ты еще и женился?  
Локи кивает, запирая за ними двери своих комнат. Тор со вздохом величайшего облегчения снимает покрывало с лица.  
– И детей родил, представляешь…  
– Я не знал, чего ждать от Лафея, когда окажусь здесь, – говорит Тор, присев в кресло поближе к камину, и вздрагивает, когда Локи, небрежно махнув рукой, разжигает яркое пламя. – Они с отцом скверно распрощались, а потом мать едва не слегла… – Локи дергается, и Тор спешит успокоить его: – С нею все ладно. Но я не мог навестить тебя раньше.  
Локи молча смотрит на него. В правильных женских чертах лицо Тора угадать невозможно, но что-то все равно выдает его. Манера улыбаться, сцеплять пальцы рук, касаться лба, когда не хватает слов. Когда же он сам принимается говорить и мало-помалу рассказывает Тору все, что произошло с ним с момента прибытия в Ётунхейм, Тор слушает его, то и дело норовя перебить и сам себя одергивая, беспокойно теребя кончик длинной косы. Улыбка сходит с его лица, уступая место недоверию, а затем – возмущению.  
Когда Локи пересказывает события Середины Длинной Ночи, Тор вскакивает с кресла.  
– Бездушный кусок льда! – рычит он, и Локи, следящему за метаниями стройной асиньи, в глазах которой пляшут молнии, становится страшновато. – Я говорил отцу, что нельзя отпускать тебя к этому… – он бранится и сплевывает. – А что, цикл превращений вообще ни от чего не зависит?  
Локи отрицательно качает головой.  
– Я не могу выверить закономерность. Сейчас они примерно один из десяти дней проводят взаперти, но этот день может нагрянуть в любой миг. Фенрир почти не выходит из дома, потому что боится очнуться где-нибудь далеко без малейшего представления, как туда попал. Или рядом с объеденным трупом. Волк, в которого он перекидывается, уже сейчас вдвое больше обычного, судя по разрушениям в его комнатах после каждого раза. Ёрмунганд не подает виду, что боится, он более сдержан и более закрыт. Но его зверь ядовит, а уползти из покоев ему скоро не составит труда, ведь он тоже растет.  
Тор внимательно смотрит ему в лицо, несказанно удивленный его спокойным тоном.  
– Я поговорю с Хёниром, – обещает он. – Может быть, он сумеет что-нибудь сделать. Если я верно тебя понял, скоро в твоем доме станет попросту опасно находиться. – он снова шипит что-то себе под нос. – Если бы только я мог бывать здесь чаще и не скрываясь! Но Асгард и Ётунхейм снова закрыты друг от друга: Один зол на Лафея. Честно сказать, после твоего рассказа я и сам не понимаю, почему он забрал тебя.  
– А что та искусница, о которой ты упомянул? – спрашивает Локи, поспешно уводя разговор от неприятной ему темы. – Не безопаснее ли обратиться к ней, раз она уже помогает тебе? Или она одна из вёльв Одина?  
– Она не вёльва, – говорит Тор. – Она новая ученица Хёнира.  
Локи морщит нос.  
– Хёнир горазд только амулеты зачаровывать, – говорит он и кивает на камин: – Этому меня научил не он.  
– Если бы она могла, она, конечно, попросила бы о наставничестве тебя! – Тор закатывает глаза. – У Бальдра не оказалось силы сверх той, которая полагается сыну Одина, так что Хёнир взялся учить ее. Надо бы вас познакомить.  
– Так может быть, мне стоит забраться к тебе в декольте и пройти по Мосту прямиком в Асгард? – фыркает Локи.  
– Зачем? – недоумевает Тор. – Она здесь, со мной. Правда, ее пришлось оставить с Фрейей.  
– А Фрейя знает, что среди ее девиц затесалась одна с секретом? – Локи не может удержаться от смеха.  
– Конечно, знает! Она же первая меня и разгадала. Пришлось рассказать ей, что я хочу с тобой повидаться.  
– И она не передаст это Всеотцу?  
Тор отмахивается.  
– Он все равно узнает. Для него главное, чтобы я не попался. А я не попадусь.  
– Разве только в объятия к одному из придворных, – все еще улыбается Локи. – Они в восторге от тебя, асгардская гостья.  
– Тебе бы только похихикать, – вздыхает Тор. – Знаешь, что мне сказал тот, который дегустировал вино усерднее прочих? Что желает жениться на мне немедленно! И что-де Фрейя рядом со мною… – он хмурит чистый лоб. – Невзрачный воробышек! Хорошо, что она не слышала…  
Локи зябко ежится от странного ощущения. Но оно исчезает прежде, чем он успевает описать его хотя бы сам себе.  
– Как поживает Сиф? – спрашивает он, чтобы сменить тему. – Обручения еще не было?  
– Даже речи о нем еще не было, – мрачнеет Тор. – Скади говорит, Сиф еще рано думать о замужестве, но я так и не добился от нее, сколько мне ждать: до шестнадцати зим, до двадцати, до ста… По мне так она просто упрямится. Тянет время, не желая тревожить память Тьяцци.  
– Мне казалось, она успокоилась много лет назад, когда взяла Ньёрда в мужья, – говорит Локи. – Я был слишком мал, чтобы это помнить, но история всегда казалась мне скорее забавной, чем печальной. Особенно та ее часть, где грозная мстительница изволила расхохотаться над ребенком, который пробежал мимо в непотребном виде, радуясь, что научился ходить. Сколько мне тогда было – еле-еле год?  
Тор смеется, вспоминая многократный пересказ событий, которые и сам помнит плохо.  
– К тому же, – продолжает Локи, – Тьяцци погиб не по чьей-то вине, а по собственной глупости. Уж если гадать, отчего она противится, я сказал бы, что ей нужен выкуп. Щедрый и богатый подарок, который скрасит ее одиночество. Драгоценность или оружие, то, что придется ей по душе.  
– Много ты знаешь, – дергает плечом Тор, но Локи видит, как легчает у него на сердце. – Может, стоит поговорить с отцом? Он наверняка знает кого-нибудь в Свартальвхейме.  
– Спроси у него, не знает ли он мастера-ювелира по имени Бруи, – неожиданно для себя говорит Локи. – Он считается одним из лучших в своем цехе и из кожи вон вылезет, чтобы и дальше слыть таковым. Но будь осторожен с ним, он себе на уме и не производит впечатления добряка.  
Тор кивает, запоминая имя.  
– Хочу, чтобы ты был на моей свадьбе. Напился допьяна и пошел танцевать, – он снова вздыхает. – Я скучал по тебе, брат.  
– Мы не братья, – бездумно поправляет его Локи и отчего-то пугается собственных слов, но слышит в ответ только:  
– Да какая разница…  
Солнце за окнами клонится к горизонту, обозначая легким прикосновением к кромке наступление новых суток. Живой огонь потрескивает, бросает вверх искры, озаряя комнату и соперничая в яркости с бледным светом длинного дня. Они еще немного сидят молча, прежде чем Тор поднимается и прячет лицо под своим покрывалом.  
– Мне пора, а то как бы Фрейя и впрямь не взошла на Мост без меня.  
Локи прикусывает губу. Вечер кончился слишком быстро, и кто знает, когда еще удастся Тору неузнанным явиться в Ётунхейм? Он почти ничего не выспросил об Асгарде, и ему отчаянно хочется попросить Тора задержаться, но он понимает, чем чреваты такие задержки.  
– Значит, я все-таки не познакомлюсь с великолепной ученицей Хёнира. Передай ей мое восхищение, – говорит он, провожая Тора, и, не удержавшись, добавляет: – Сестрица.  
Тот грозит ему кулаком, но синие глаза его смеются, заставляя Локи забывать о дурном. Тор побывал здесь, говорил с ним и придет еще.  
– Железный лес, верно? – переспрашивает он уже в дверях. – От Моста далековато. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
– Мы?  
– Конечно, – говорит Тор, обнимая его на прощание. – Я и Сигюн.  
Едва за ним закрывается дверь, Локи снова охватывает то же странное чувство, но теперь оно не просто неприятно, а по-настоящему мерзко. Ему отчаянно хочется оглянуться, и знание, что комната пуста, нисколько не помогает ему избавиться от ощущения, что за ним наблюдают. Это не похоже на то, как он ощущает дух Ангрбоды, мальчиков и как прощупывается за толстыми стенами Свечи присутствие многочисленных слуг. Помедлив, он все-таки оборачивается – быстро и всем телом. Конечно, за спиной никого нет. Только неплотно задернутый полог, отделяющий кресла и камин от алькова.  
В алькове от ощущения чужого присутствия трудно дышать, настолько оно ярко и плотно. Локи будит пламя в ладони, освещая каждый уголок, борясь с желанием заглянуть под ложе, но то, что искал, находит неожиданно.  
Крохотная и почти прозрачная морская раковина свисает на шнурке, скрытая складками полога. Локи и не заметил бы ее, если бы не задел плечом, огибая ложе. Он хочет было взять ее в руки, чтобы рассмотреть, но в этот момент ловит неясное движение в тонком перламутре: что-то маленькое и живое мелькает внутри, заставив его брезгливо отдернуть руку.  
Озлившись на себя за нелепый испуг, он снова тянется к гадкой штуковине, чувствуя горячие иголочки в кончиках пальцев – и вдруг слышит кое-что, чего слышать не должен никак.  
– Чем они там занимаются…  
– Я по-прежнему ничего не слышу, брат.  
– Я, представь себе, тоже! Неужели они сидят у камина?  
– Не забывай, мальчик повел к себе асинью. Той тоже привычно живое пламя.  
Локи с изумлением узнает голоса. Лафей и Бюллейст, сидящие где-то в другой комнате дворца, ведут беседу о нем и Торе. Они знают о его визите. Локи холодеет, понимая, насколько они с Тором были близки к тому, чтобы попасться. Будь полог задернут еще чуть небрежнее, вздумай Тор обойти и осмотреть покои…  
– Хитрая девка, – цедит Лафей. – Заслониться принцем от ухаживаний знатнейших из сынов Ётунхейма. Не знал, что у них настолько дурной вкус!  
– Ты слишком строг к ним, брат мой. Это всего лишь краткий визит. Что случится дурного, если спутницы Фрейи найдут с кем скоротать время до отъезда?  
– Одна из них, – напоминает Лафей, – скрылась за дверью покоев моего сына!  
– Мой король, – мягко произносит Бюллейст, и Локи почти видит, как он улыбается при этом, склоняя бритую голову, – тебя смущает то, что принц пригласил к себе девицу? Неужто юноше нужно оправдание для подобных желаний, коль скоро супруги его здесь нет?  
– Эта бледноволосая не просто так за ним пошла, говорю тебе. Это как-то касается Одноглазого! Почему я не слышу ни возни, ни шепота любовников, если они заперлись там за тем, на что ты намекаешь?  
– Возможно, что-то не так с амулетом.  
– Или с нею! – Лафей раздраженно стучит по чему-то пальцами, верно, по стоящему в невидимой комнате столу. – Или с ним. И вместо ночи страсти асгардской девке достался задушевный разговор. Что ж, ей же лучше. Не понесет урода.  
– Брат, – в голосе Бюллейста слышен сильнейший упрек, и Локи уже мысленно благодарит его, но чересчур опрометчиво. – Я уже говорил тебе, мальчик не виноват в том, что его дети ущербны.  
– А кто виноват в этом, Бюллейст? Это все злая кровь. Проклятье! Наказание, постигшее мой род. Даже Ангрбода не сумела перебороть его.  
– Главнейшее и самое верное, брат, что ты не винишь в этом себя, – серьезно говорит Бюллейст, и Локи всей кожей ощущает, как эти слова наполняют Лафея виной, грозя утопить в ней. – Ты был одинок, а она прекрасна. Страсть лишила тебя рассудка лишь на краткое время, и хвала Бергельмиру.  
На минуту воцаряется тишина. Пальцы Локи горят от напряжения, почти смыкаясь вокруг крохотного следящего амулета; он понимает, что теперь речь идет уже не об Ангрбоде, и надеется только, что Лафей и Бюллейст не слышат сейчас его учащенного дыхания. Еще решат, что он все-таки изменил жене с фрейлиной Госпожи Ваны, упившись привозным вином.  
– Почему Ангрбода отказала мне? Признаться, сразу после войны я поступил глупо, мне было слишком тоскливо здесь, а она была чересчур юна. Но зачем я пошел у нее на поводу? Я мог сделать ее королевой. И ее дети сейчас звались бы наследниками и наследницами. Чистокровные, полноценные потомки Бергельмира! А не недоросток, рождение которого стоило жизни его матери.  
Локи шарахается прочь от амулета и неловко падает спиной на ложе.  
– Ты слышал это? – шепчет Бюллейст.  
– Кажется, кровать скрипнула, – Лафей скрежещет зубами. – Паршивый пес Одина, не ценящий сокровища, которое я сам ему отдал! Клянусь тебе, Бюллейст, если он еще раз обременит Ангрбоду кем-то вроде Фенрира или Ёрмунганда, я не знаю, что я с ним сделаю…  
– Это будет неразумно, брат. Для двора и для подданных он по-прежнему твой горячо любимый и долгожданный сын, вернувшийся из плена. Ётуны глядят на него настороженно, потому что не знают, чего ждать от мальчика, до сих пор живущего за пределами Утгарта. Но что они скажут, задумай ты отречься от него?  
– Нет, Бюллейст. От него – нет. У меня, к сожалению, нет второго сына. Но его чудовищных близнецов я никогда не назову своими внуками, и будь я проклят, если кто-то из них хоть на сотню шагов приблизится к ледяному трону. Мне остается уповать на то, что у него еще будут дети. Настоящие ётуны, достойные этого имени. Молюсь, чтобы третье его дитя я мог наречь с чистой совестью. И позволить ему продолжить династию...  
Дальнейшего Локи слушать не желает. Больше всего он хочет как следует вымыться: слишком грязен разговор, невольно подслушанный им. А короткое обвинение Лафея полоснуло его сильнее, чем он мог бы представить. Королева умерла, произведя его на свет. Как еще мог принять такую новость муж и отец?  
На короткое мгновение Локи представляет себя на месте Лафея. Младенец на руках и жена в могиле… Нет, Имир, нет, лучше на погребальном костре… он мотает головой, пытаясь разогнать неотвязные образы вечного прощания. Вместо этого к нему приходит понимание, отчего отец назвал Ангрбоду так. Верно, и он тоже винил дитя в смерти матери, а как иначе назвать такое дитя, если не приносящим горе?  
Ему внезапно до крика хочется очутиться в башне на опушке Железного леса. Прошли всего сутки, но ему кажется, будто Ангрбоду и сыновей он не видел уже очень давно. Вернулись ли Фенрир и Ёрмунганд в прежний облик из звериного, думает он с тревогой, садясь на постели. И насколько успели повзрослеть за недолгое время его отсутствия?  
Амулет он поначалу думает бросить в камин, чтобы сжечь притаившуюся там пакость. Но, поразмыслив, оставляет эту затею. Если Бюллейст хватится амулета, он поймет, что Локи узнал о магической слежке, а это Локи совсем не нужно. Мало ли, что еще можно услышать, если сидеть тихо и слушать внимательно. Куда полезнее оставить раковину на месте и время от времени заставлять ее вещать в обратную сторону – по крайней мере, когда он бывает в Утгарте.  
Он даже не пытается дождаться времени, приличного для отъезда. Дворцовые слуги молча и быстро грузят в повозку одну из девяти бочек нового ванахеймского вина, некстати спустившийся вниз Бюллейст получает сухой кивок.  
– Уже покидаете нас, мой принц? – спрашивает он мягко.  
Локи кривится и поспешно прячет лицо.  
– Я, видите ли, соскучился по оставшейся дома супруге, – отвечает он. – Отец не желает проводить меня?  
– Король уже давно лег, ваше высочество, – следует ответ. – Но я передам ему ваш поклон. Не оставляйте нас с братом надолго, мой принц, ваше искусство ведения переговоров бесценно для торговых отношений Утгарта с иными мирами.  
Локи заставляет поморщиться издевательски глупая лесть, но он вспоминает великодушную улыбку Фрейи, короткий визит Тора, и закипающий было гнев утихает в нем.  
– Не беспокойтесь, дядя, – кивает он, ухмыляясь. – Утгарту еще предстоит лицезреть меня каждый день. Долгие зимы.  
Бюллейст молча склоняет перед ним голову. Так он и стоит, уткнувшись подбородком в грудь, пока повозка не трогается с места.  
Когда Локи въезжает в ворота Свечи, солнце как раз покидает зенит. Его бледный свет плывет в дымке над тающим снегом холмистых равнин. Меж темно-серых стволов деревьев туман струится длинными белыми прядями, завивается и вихрится, отчего кажется, будто Железный лес стоит по колено в молоке.  
Локи нет дела ни до слепого дня, ни до его печальной красоты – одни из первых, кого он видит, это Фенрир и Ёрмунганд, вытянувшиеся почти на ладонь, ждущие во дворе, пока конюхи выведут их лошадей. Локи успевает только окликнуть их и получить в ответ две похожих и очень разных усталых улыбки – и братья прыгают в седла, подгоняют коней, пуская их галопом сквозь не успевшие закрыться ворота.  
– Мы будем вечером! – кричит Фенрир, вороной под ним гарцует, меся копытами мокрый снег, и устремляется следом за Ёрмунгандом, ускакавшим далеко вперед.  
Локи только кивает ему в спину, облегченно выдыхая. Минутой позже он уже врывается в дом, движимый одним желанием, которое гнало его вперед всю дорогу, и разыскивает Ангрбоду по всем комнатам, пока не сталкивается с нею у дверей библиотеки.  
– Как ты скоро… – ахает она, прежде чем он с силой прижимает ее к себе.  
Отпускать не хочется. Как в полузабытьи, он чувствует ее руки на собственных сведенных до боли плечах и в волосах. Тонкие жесткие пальцы касаются удивленно и бережно, а он обнимает ее, застывает виском к виску, снова стараясь спрятать лицо. Но она все равно видит. А увидев, обнимает его так же сильно.  
– Что-то случилось, – в ее голосе совсем не слышно вопросительных ноток.  
Локи кивает, не зная, рассказать ей все или обо всем умолчать, но она не спрашивает, а просто целует его.  
Только ее близость помогает ему, и все равно, откуда Ангрбода знает об этом. Наконец-то, наконец-то – не остается места мыслям, от которых тяжелеет голова и ноет в груди. Пусть на время, но они утекают прочь, оставляя Локи единственное стремление: непременно дать Ангрбоде понять, как сильно она нужна ему. Как необходима. Как мало значит для него ее имя, когда есть она сама. Как незначительны чужие воли, когда есть его воля, а он хочет только ее.  
На ее поцелуй Локи отвечает напористо и страстно, так, как хотел, покидая Утгарт; он забирает ее лицо в ладони и останавливается только чтобы дать ей перевести дыхание. Сколько времени проходит, пока они стоят посреди коридора перед библиотекой, он понятия не имеет. Как заставить ее услышать его и не выболтать при этом всех мерзостей, которых он наслушался, карауля злосчастный следящий амулет, – у него нет ни малейшего представления. Она смотрит на него с тем же желанием во взгляде, которое сжигает его самого, и, видя, что он силится что-то сказать, молча ждет его слов, но слов нет как нет.  
Отчаявшись, он прижимает к губам ее руки и секунду наслаждается ее удивлением. Однако даже эта радость не прибавляет ему красноречия.  
– Пойдем… – вырывается у него со вздохом. – Пойдем… пожалуйста…


	16. Маг, кузнец и мореход

Первое, что делает Локи, когда к нему возвращается способность соображать, – отправляется в покои Ангрбоды и находит ларец с розами Бруи. Три каменных цветка ровно сияют на малахитовых подушках: мастерство, граничащее с магией, хмыкает Локи. По очереди он разглядывает их, а затем накрывает ладонью, пытаясь распознать то, что ищет.  
Наконец оно выбирается из сомкнутой чашечки розы – самой крупной. Локи сжимает зубы, когда толстенькая черная пиявка, повинуясь движению его пальцев, вытягивается из своего убежища и, отчаянно извиваясь, зависает в воздухе над цветком.  
Ангрбода подходит к нему со спины.  
– Локи, почему ты ушел… Что ты делаешь?  
Ее руки, уже готовые опуститься ему на плечи, вздрагивают.  
– Ловлю паразитов, – тихо отвечает ей Локи и гадливо кривит губы, следя взглядом за пиявкой. Он не нашел ее раньше, да и не смог бы, потому что, исследуя подарок цверга, искал опасные чары. А нужно было просто прислушаться.  
– Ради Бергельмира, что это за пакость?  
Локи поворачивается к ней и прижимает палец к губам.  
– Чужие уши, – объясняет он едва слышным шепотом.  
Чтобы превратить воплощение следящих чар в щепотку праха, достаточно одной-единственной вспышки, но он медлит. Безумно любопытно – подчинить чужое заклинание себе, заставить его работать против создателя. Для этого нужно понять, как ему удалось это сделать в первый раз, было ли дело действительно только в неисправности амулета или он как-то сумел его перенаправить… Но розу Бруи он отодвигает подальше: туда пиявка не вернется ни за что. Он ищет взглядом, во что мог бы запечатать ее, и, наткнувшись на массивный перстень темного металла, украшенный не камнями, а сложным переплетением проволочных нитей, вопросительно смотрит на Ангрбоду. Она пожимает плечами и морщит нос, следя за тем, как маленькая дрянь скрывается в черненом узоре. Локи набрасывает сверху платок и аккуратно закрывает ларец с каменными розами.  
– Какая удача, что все это время он стоял у тебя, – говорит Локи чуть слышно и спешит увести Ангрбоду из комнаты.  
Она прижимает пальцы к губам, видно, тоже представив, что было бы, если б ларец оказался в их спальне.  
– Я случайно наткнулся на такую же в наших утгартских покоях, – объясняет Локи и, пока она не начала задавать вопросы, поспешно добавляет: – она был неисправна. Но меня раздражает то, что Лафей следит за нами.  
– В Утгарте он и вовсе не спускал бы с нас глаз, – говорит Ангрбода. – Зачем ты оставил чары в действии?  
– Хочу попытаться сам их использовать, – честно отвечает Локи. – Я подслушал разговор Лафея с Бюллейстом и то, что я услышал, мне не понравилось. Но то, что я еще могу услышать, может оказаться полезным. Не знаю пока, для чего, но не стоять же мне вечно под дверями их кабинетов.  
Ангрбода глядит на него пристально и, как ему кажется, испытующе.  
– Мертвая королева, – вздыхает Локи, отчаянно не желая рассказывать ей все, – была иноземкой. Мы с тобою ошиблись, отвергнув это соображение, и теперь мне это очевидно. Вот почему Лафей так ненавидит Одина, вот почему презирает меня на самом деле.  
– Думаешь, она была асиньей?  
– Ну не смертной же, – невесело хмыкает он. – Все складывается один к одному. Спрятанное лицо. Гибель здесь, в Ётунхейме: он просто не принял ее. То, как я выглядел, пока кровь ётунов не проснулась во мне! Узнать бы, как ее звали, но это наверняка стерто из всех летописей, если вообще в них вносилось…  
– Но Лафей не выносит иномирцев. Сколько я его помню, он ни разу не позволил себе оценить их иначе чем враждебных чужаков, и это касалось всех, даже ванов, не говоря уже об асах и детях Муспеля. Как он мог взять асинью в жены?  
– Хотел бы я об этом знать, – рассеянно отзывается Локи. – Бюллейст намекнул, что Лафей просто вожделел ее, и страсть схлынула задолго до ее смерти. Беда в том, что за это время они успели зачать меня.  
Ангрбода молчит с полминуты, а потом целует его в плечо.  
– Ты считаешь свое рождение бедой, муж? – спрашивает она. – Полтора года назад я была готова с тобой согласиться, а теперь не соглашусь. Подозреваю, что ты рассказал не все из услышанного тобой. И не расскажешь. Однако, что бы ни говорили о тебе Лафей и Бюллейст, ты был и остаешься тем, кто ты есть на самом деле.  
Локи не хочется переспрашивать, кто он есть на самом деле – для нее. Мысль о том, чтобы остаток дня провести в постели, кажется куда более заманчивой.

Следующие несколько недель он почти не покидает библиотеки. Перстень, в который он запечатал следящие чары, молчит, как проклятый. То ли происходящее в Железном лесу внезапно перестало волновать утгартских братьев, то ли переселение из одного обиталища в другое как-то повредило заклинание. Локи не знает, как это проверить, только пристально глядит на перстень, всегда лежащий перед ним на столе, среди раскрытых книг и ингредиентов зелий, которые он заимствует у Хирд.  
Попытки отыскать способ помочь сыновьям по-прежнему бесплодны, но во всем остальном магия не только не подводит его – она растет в нем, как бережно опекаемый всход. Раз задумавшись о словах Ёрмунганда о зверином и ётунском обличье, он пытается воспроизвести трюк, который так легко получался у Одина. Превращаться в зверя или птицу, сохранив разум, личность и способность управлять собою, Всеотец умел и любил. У Локи ничего не выходит: он остается и при разуме, и при собственном теле. Но неожиданно обнаруживает, что рядом с ним стоит еще один Локи. Фантом рассеивается, сделав пару вдохов, но все это время Локи может глядеть и его глазами, и собственными.  
На целый долгий день Локи забывает о магии оборотней и пытается создать двойника заново, на сей раз сознательно. Тот ходит, дышит, двигает предметы, но не может произнести ни звука, чем немного разочаровывает Локи. Но, в отличие от его способности менять облик с ётунского на асгардский, это умение еще может ему пригодиться. Он с удовольствием вспоминает свое изумленное лицо, увиденное глазами фантома, и представляет себе такое же выражение на лице Бюллейста, а может быть, и Лафея. Было бы крайне занятно как следует поводить их за нос, нужно всего лишь дождаться подходящего повода.  
Однако при следующем визите Локи в Утгарт повода для магических игр ему не представляется. Лафея он не видит. Бюллейст взвинчен и зол; в письме, которое доставил гонец на задыхающемся коне, он настоятельно рекомендовал Локи взять с собою хотя бы часть личной гвардии и вооружиться самому, но не объяснил причин.  
– В чем дело, дядя? – сердито глядит на него Локи с высоты седла.  
– Объясню по дороге, мой принц, – бросает тот в ответ.  
На площади перед дворцом уже строятся другие отряды: не чета трем десяткам ётунов, которые во главе с Ансгаром сопровождают Локи, но тоже сильные и хорошо вооруженные. Не давая ни себе, ни господам ни минуты передышки, воины выдвигаются на запад, туда, где высится утопающий в холодных и влажных туманах сизый зубчатый хребет Каменных гор.  
– Мы что, собираемся воевать с кем-то? – допытывается Локи, догоняя коня Бюллейста. – Не знал, что на Ётунхейм напали.  
– Вы недалеки от истины, ваше высочество, – отзывается тот. – В Каменных горах замечены цверги. Вероятнее всего, контрабандисты.  
Локи так изумлен, что даже негодование восстает в нем не сразу. Очередное превращение Фенрира и Ёрмунганда должно случиться нынче же в полдень, а он так далеко и не сумеет оградить их, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так…  
– Вы вытащили меня из дома, чтобы ловить цвергов в пещерах? Предупредите сразу, вдруг я должен к тому же хватать грабителей на улицах столицы и отстреливать птиц, гадящих на дворцовые шпили?  
– Боюсь, мой принц, что не сумею поддержать вашу шутку, – отвечает Бюллейст без своей обычной улыбки. – Уверен, вы уже знакомы с тем периодом истории Ётунхейма, когда цверги впервые оказались в Каменных горах, найдя в недрах Свартальвхейма место перехода из мира в мир и докопавшись до него. Это было очень неспокойное время. Самоцветные рудники несколько десятилетий были настоящим полем боя, и только ценой невероятных усилий удалось изловить цвергов и выпроводить туда, откуда они пришли. Мне не хотелось бы даже думать, что история может повториться.  
Вход в старые шахты – для ётунов сам по себе подвиг. Открытые рудники и каменоломни они проезжают, огибая громадные котловины, по отвесным стенам которых карабкаются массивные леса, оставляя позади смешанный с грязью и щебнем снег, в котором конские копыта увязают все глубже, и покрытые такой же грязью и пылью лица горняков, провожающих взглядами длинную процессию. Чем дальше они едут, тем реже встречаются им рабочие, тем уже и ниже делаются переходы и грубее – обработка стен шахт. Через час-полтора пути им приходится спешиться, а еще спустя какое-то время они натыкаются на засыпанный вход в самоцветный рудник: то самое место, где, по дошедшим до Утгарта вестям, горняки видели цвергов.  
– Этот лаз, ваше высочество, был засыпан после выдворения контрабандистов, повадившихся добывать и перепродавать ётунхеймские камни в других мирах. Они получали такую прибыль, что еще немного – и даже казначейство Утгарта могло бы только позавидовать им и отправляться штопать дыры в карманах. За такие барыши кто угодно готов убить, не говоря уже о цвергах. Если они вернулись… держите оружие наготове, мой принц.  
Узкий вход среди беспорядочно нагроможденных валунов и переломанных балок отыскивает Ансгар. Для ётуна он явно недостаточно широк.  
– Зато для цверга в самый раз, – цедит Бюллейст, и Локи понимает, что, несмотря на все предосторожности, первый советник Лафея до сих пор надеялся, что горняки ошиблись, приняв за цверга какое-то животное.  
Когда они, наконец, оказываются внутри и, сгибаясь в три погибели, то и дело задевая оружием тесные своды, двигаются вглубь пещер, все вниз и вниз, Локи кажется, что он спускается в другой мир. По сути, так оно и есть: где-то там, далеко внизу, скрывается распечатанный цвергами вход в Свартальвхейм.  
Рукоять меча медленно нагревается в руке. Ансгар идет впереди, выставив перед собою острие пики и освещая путь маленьким синим шаром. Тишина, царящая внутри горы, обманчива. Даже если отвлечь сознание от шепотков, раздающихся за спиной, от осторожных, но все-таки тяжелых шагов десятков солдат в панцирях и с оружием, – тишина отнюдь не абсолютна. Локи слышит, как где-то в стороне с сухим шорохом осыпаются крошки породы в ненадежных расселинах свода. Как капает вода на намерзший на полу пещеры лед.  
Как гудят камни под напором упрямых горных добытчиков – едва ли не под ногами у пробирающегося в полутьме отряда. Как раз там, куда ведут круто уходящие вниз каменные ступени, по которым ётуны шагают уже несколько минут.  
Локи вздрагивает.  
– Что-то подсказывает мне, дядя, мы нашли ваших контрабандистов, – шипит он.  
– Боюсь, мой принц, мы обнаружили себя раньше, – шепчет Ансгар, выше поднимая светящийся шар.  
Зал, на пороге которого они стоят, трудно назвать пещерой, настолько он велик. Не хватает глаз разглядеть дальних его стен – и весь он кишит цвергами, которые колют и крошат темную породу. Появление вооруженных ётунов будто вовсе и не стало для них неожиданностью: работы прекращаются не сразу, но, когда смолкают кирки и молоты, их стук немедля сменяется звоном мечей, покидающих ножны.  
– Вам было приказано не возвращаться! – возвышает голос Бюллейст, прячась, впрочем, за широкой спиной Ансгара.  
– И кто заставит нас повернуть назад? – раздается насмешливый вопрос. – Ты, старый знакомец?  
– Этого я и опасался, – говорит Бюллейст тихо. – Подручные братьев Ивальди… И поди докажи…  
– Что докажи? – тут же спрашивает Локи, но ответить ему уже никто не успевает.  
Откуда прилетает первая стрела, неясно. Ансгар отбивает ее наручем, и Локи, мимоходом подивившись такой прыти, прячется за ближайшим выступом камня от других стрел, летящих все чаще: будто первая была для цвергов сигналом. Первая десятка из гвардейцев Локи следует его примеру, снимая с плеч луки. Жаль, что в едва разгоняемой темноте они едва могут целиться.  
Что-то удерживает Локи от того, чтобы вызвать живой огонь. Привычного покалывания в кончиках пальцев, когда магия просится на волю, он не ощущает: руки немеют, а та, в которой он сжимает меч, нетерпеливо подрагивает, но и только. Длинные ётунские стрелы сбивают нескольких цвержьих стрелков из их укрытий, и почти сразу в огромном подземном зале начинается настоящая битва.  
Цвергов больше. Локи, менее часа назад считавший их отряд едва ли не армией, излишней для рядового задержания контрабандистов, теперь вынужден признать: этого отряда едва-едва хватит, чтобы одолеть их. Контрабандисты, рудокопы, прислужники неведомых ему Ивальди – кто бы они ни были, цверги вооружены, кажется, всем, чем можно. Не раз и не два Локи приходится отбивать чувствительные удары коротких широких мечей, более похожих на разделочные ножи, – традиционного оружия Свартальвхейма, но не реже попадаются ему и длинные кинжалы, и боевые топоры, а однажды громадный железный молот едва не сносит ему голову.  
– Вы неосторожны, мой принц, – укоряет его Ансгар, вздернув цверга за шиворот и отшвырнув на камни, где тот затихает.  
Благодарить его Локи не хватает ни времени, ни слов. Он приканчивает троих или четверых цвергов, напавших на него, и отмечает их смерти краем сознания, словно таким способом может отгородиться от собственной смерти. Крови он не видит, крики же тонут в звоне и бряцании оружия; схватка продолжается довольно долго, когда он замечает двоих цвергов, держащихся в стороне от поля боя и даже не следящих за ходом сражения. Приглядевшись, он понимает, почему: они слишком заняты. Пока их соплеменники дерутся за ворованные самоцветы с королевской гвардией, они спешно грузят уже добытое в тюки и мешки, верно, готовясь поскорее ретироваться, оставив приятелей выигрывать или проигрывать битву.  
Локи рычит сквозь зубы. В пальцах вскипает злое пламя, и у цвергов под ногами камень вспыхивает ясным алым огнем. Один из них падает навзничь. Катясь по полу, он пытается сбить огонь, охвативший его кожаный панцирь. Второй же, избежавший такой участи, совершенно не заботится о судьбе друга. В одиночку он пытается оттащить мешок с самоцветами вглубь одной из ниш в стенах зала.  
Локи посылает новую вспышку, и перед цвергом встает стена огня.  
– Колдун! – раздается вопль. – Ётуны привели колдуна!  
Несколько топоров и мечей падают на пол. Цверг с мешком ругается себе в бороду, шарахается назад, натыкаясь на обожженный труп напарника, и наконец бросает свою несостоявшуюся добычу.  
Локи поспешно сжимает меч обеими руками, удивляясь, отчего так велико желание скрыть от Бюллейста его магический дар. Ведь памятное ночное сражение с ведьмами Железного леса наверняка дошло до его ушей. Однако, похоже, никому нет дела до причин появления пламени: только до его последствий.  
Битва прекращается так же быстро, как началась. Пол усеян рассыпавшимися самоцветами и мертвыми цвергами; оставшиеся в живых испуганно жмутся к одной из стен, и только то тут то там из чьих-то рук падает на камни оружие.  
По бритой голове Бюллейста течет кровь, марая нос и губы. Его злость никуда не делась, а даже как будто возросла. Подойдя к цвергу, пытавшемуся скрыться, он грубо дергает его вверх, ставя на подламывающиеся ноги.  
– Эйнар Ивальди! – говорит он. Имя он еще рычит, но в его тон стремительно возвращается прежняя певучая мягкость, но от нее у Локи волосы встают дыбом. – Какая удача, что мы повстречались.  
– И тебе привет, старый знакомец, – хмыкает цверг. – Что тебя привело? Цена не устроила?  
Едва ли эти слова слышит хоть кто-то из воинов ётунского отряда. Но Локи их слышит прекрасно, и дальнейший разговор заставляет его задуматься.  
– Я не устанавливаю цен на то, что принадлежит королю и Ётунхейму, цверг, думал, ты знаешь об этом с прошлого своего визита.  
– Мой прошлый визит убедил меня в обратном, Бюллейст. Неужели нашей дружбе конец?  
– Моя дружба, Эйнар, стоит дороже пары иноземных побрякушек и не делает тебя хозяином моей земли. Так и передай своим братьям.  
Локи успевает только охнуть, когда Бюллейст хватает с пола чей-то оброненный топор. В другой руке у него оказывается пятерня Эйнара Ивальди. Через мгновение она, отрубленная выше запястья, валяется на окровавленном полу, а цверг с воем оседает под ноги Бюллейста. Злые глаза контрабандиста вдруг находят Локи, обшаривают его, накрепко запоминая, и он шипит, зная, что Локи услышит его:  
– Ты еще вспомнишь имя Ивальди, колдун.  
Дальнейшее происходит быстро и буднично. Гвардейцы сноровисто связывают цвергов по рукам друг с другом. Их оружие, то, что получше, подбирают с пола и отирают, чтобы забрать с собою как трофей. Большая часть его остается лежать рядом с покойниками. Однорукий цверг прекращает выть и только яростно вращает глазами, баюкая культю.  
– Эйнар-кузнец теперь Эйнар Однорукий, – бормочут пленники. – А ну-ка что батюшке скажет…  
– Да то и скажет, что колдун проклятый его одолел, – слышится еще откуда-то. – Против колдуна-то разве попрешь…  
Утгартские гвардейцы, услышав про колдуна, начинают переглядываться, и Локи становится не по себе. Он торопится к выходу из пещеры, и несколько пар глаз ётунов провожают его чересчур пристальными взглядами. Суртова пасть, почему так не хочется оказаться разоблаченным?  
– Слыхали, чего цверги лопочут, – шепчутся ётуны. – Среди нас, мол, колдун. Кто бы это?  
– Ну не я-то точно, – одинокий хохоток тает в неспокойном молчании. – Уж по мне бы камни не пламя изрыгали, а чего-нибудь повеселее. Брагу бы…  
Локи втягивает голову в плечи, и подозрительных взглядов становится еще больше. Кажется, теперь на него уставились даже мертвецы, лежащие на полу.  
К его удивлению, ему на помощь приходит Ансгар. Проходя следом за Локи, он грубо толкает утгартца, заставив его подавиться окончанием фразы.  
– Ну конечно, – издевательски тянет он, – ведь при виде живого огня ты в штаны наложил, воин Ётунхейма. Чье-то оружие высекло искру, и под ногами у болвана-цверга вспыхнул рудничный газ. Его я еще могу понять: легче вопить о колдунах и их злых кознях, чем признаться в собственной дурости, но ты меня разочаровываешь.

Обратный путь от Каменных гор занимает чересчур много времени. Приходит белая ночь, а до дворца и Моста еще ехать и ехать по размокшему снегу горного тракта. Пешие и связанные, цверги едва плетутся.  
– Вы дважды спасли меня сегодня, Ансгар, – тихо говорит Локи, когда их кони равняются друг с другом. – Сначала от молота, а потом от чужих пересудов. Благодарю вас.  
– То, что вы живы, лучшая благодарность из возможных, мой принц, – спокойно отзывается сотник.  
– Мне следовало быть расторопнее, но я совсем забросил боевые упражнения.  
– Могу я предложить вам тренироваться со мною лично?  
– Это было бы очень кстати.  
Солнце ползет по краю горизонта с запада на восток, слепя слезящиеся глаза. Локи клюет носом, но все же велит своему отряду отделиться и свернуть с тракта в другую сторону. С великим трудом, но ему удается отговориться от возвращения в Утгарт: слишком велико желание оказаться дома и убедиться, что с сыновьями все в порядке.  
Сотник едет, как ехал, рядом с Локи, будто нарочно следит за тем, чтобы он не уснул и не вывалился из седла. Снова возникает непрошеная мысль, спит ли он вообще когда-нибудь или ему это без надобности. Но раз он оказался поблизости, Локи задает ему вопрос, который, возможно, ни за что не задал бы, не будь он уже слегка не в себе от желания оказаться в постели и заснуть.  
– Ансгар?  
– Да, мой принц.  
– Кто оставил вам этот шрам?  
Ответа Локи ждет довольно долго. Так долго, что успевает осознать всю бестактность собственного вопроса, устыдиться, вспомнить о том, что перед ним сотник его собственной гвардии, и отбросить стыд за ненадобностью.  
– Предатель, мой принц. Рожденный ётуном и не достойный носить это имя.  
– Мидгардская война?  
– Нет, ваше высочество. Это случилось задолго до нее. Та война оставила мне много других отметин.  
– Как случилось, что соплеменник пытался убить вас? – спрашивает Локи. Сонливость еще одолевает его, но слова Ансгара интригуют, мешая дремать. Ансгар, вышедший против сородича в смертельном поединке, представляется ему слабо. Как и то, что могло бы настолько вывести из себя невозмутимого сотника, чтобы заставить его поднять оружие на означенного сородича.  
– Мне стало известно, что он замышлял против его величества.  
Локи изумленно распахивает глаза.  
– Он был к королю так же близок, как после него – Борка. Но если Борка не пожалел жизни, заслонив его величество собой от стрелы, то этот суртов пёс… прошу прощения, ваше высочество… он бросил короля, когда обязан был защищать его!  
– Его казнили? – спрашивает Локи, полагая, что ответ ему известен. Какого бы мнения о Лафее ни был Ансгар, история с ночными охотницами должна была убедить его, как убедила Локи: все, что хоть как-то сродни мягкосердечию, королю чуждо.  
– Нет, – отвечает Ансгар, и взгляд его делается злым. – Он ранил меня и избежал кары, скрывшись за пределами Ётунхейма. И до меня доходят вести о его добром здравии, благоденствии и достатке. Король простил его, хотя подобное великодушие кажется мне излишним. И встреть я его, где угодно, когда угодно, хоть на дороге, хоть на переправе, хоть на пиру, боюсь, я не сразу вспомнил бы о королевской воле.  
– Ваша убежденность в великодушии короля кажется мне немного наивной, Ансгар, – хмыкает Локи. – Как звали этого ётуна? Должен же я знать, кому собирается мстить командир моей гвардии, готовый ради этого нарушить волю моего отца.  
Ансгар кусает щеку, как будто невзначай касается рукою переносицы, задевая рваные края шрама. Следя за выражением его лица в бледном свете белой ночи, Локи ловит взглядом горькую усмешку.  
– Вашими молитвами, мой принц, надеюсь, месть моя осуществится, – произносит тот, наконец. – Его звали тогда и теперь зовут Эгиром. Только теперь он зовется Эгир из асов.


	17. Чужие чары

Больше из помрачневшего Ансгара невозможно вытянуть ни слова. В наступившей тишине Локи напряженно выпрямляется в седле. Телу отчаянно хочется покоя, но мысли уже далеки от сна и постели.  
Так вот что заставило Эгира покинуть Ётунхейм, бросив дом и владения, отказавшись от семьи и подданства. Занятно. Хотя, если он и впрямь покушался на жизнь Лафея, странно, что он был прощен. Локи вспоминается памятный обручальный пир и неслыханно щедрый жест короля ётунов, освободившего Эгира и его род от всяких долгов перед холодным миром. Впрочем, возможно, Лафей просто усыплял асов сладкими речами, чтобы минутой позже объявить о том, что забирает сына.  
Он сжимает поводья до боли в пальцах. Вести из Асгарда мог принести только Тор, а он ни разу не дал о себе знать с тех пор, как под видом девицы пробрался в утгартский дворец. Помнит ли он еще о своем обещании навестить его? Вызнал ли что-то у Хёнира, чтобы помочь Фенриру и Ёрмунганду?  
Громкий плеск отвлекает его, заставляя вздрогнуть, вскинуть голову. Ансгар, едущий теперь впереди, с тревогой смотрит на высящийся вдалеке мост и черные буруны Эливагара, разлившегося по летней поре почти на полмили вширь. Невнятное шевеление под мостом, у ближайших к берегу опор, привлекает внимание Локи: что-то громадное и темное прячется у самой кромки воды, у подножья пологого склона, за наплывами льда, намерзшего на серые камни, за слипшимися летними сугробами, ноздреватыми от водяных брызг.  
И почти сразу у него тяжелеет в груди. Магическое чутье, почти отказывавшее всегда, когда близнецы принимают звериную форму, ловит знакомое эхо, и оно кажется ярким до боли. Он поддает коня пятками и мчится вперед, и только снег летит из-под копыт.  
Конь отказывается подходить к мосту. Когда до реки остается шагов сто, он останавливается так резко, что Локи с трудом удерживается в седле. Он не пытается понукать животное: отшвыривает поводья, спешивается и бежит дальше, глубоко проваливаясь в мокрый снег.  
Между опорами, опустив голову на лапы, лежит, тяжело дыша, черный волк размером с быка. Заслышав шаги Локи, почти по пояс в снегу спускающегося к кромке воды, он косит желтыми глазами в его сторону и, не поднимая головы, рычит. Жесткая шерсть на загривке зло топорщится, заставляя Локи лишний раз проверить, откликается ли магия на зов. Сможет ли он защитить себя, если…  
Он ругается сам на себя.  
– Фенрир, – зовет он вполголоса. – Фенрир, это я, – зная, что это бесполезно. Где бы ни был сейчас Фенрир, оттуда голос отца не слышен. Ощущение родного существа, теплящееся в Локи рядом с сыновьями, снова напоминает далекий отзвук, тень тени, а желтые глаза зверя фокусируются на нем, и рычание становится громче.  
Локи бегло ощупывает его взглядом. Крови не видно, повреждений тоже. Но волк до странности спокоен – не мечется, не бросается, а просто лежит под мостом, как привязанный, и пока Локи не подошел опасно близко, глядел на воду.  
Локи поворачивается к черному холодному потоку, отказываясь верить, что все понимает правильно. Он уже обещает себе как следует взгреть мальчишек за то, что удрали на пару из дома спустя столь долгое время после предыдущего превращения – как раз тогда, когда следующее могло настигнуть их в любой момент. Оно, собственно, и настигло, а никаких глухих дверей и стальных засовов нет на мили вокруг… Но мысли о грядущих нравоучениях занимают его недолго, сменившись паническими попытками сообразить, как можно отправить сыновей домой, не навредив ни им, ни тем, кто случайно попадется им на пути. Фенрир снова рычит, и Локи на всякий случай поднимает руку, готовясь отразить звериный бросок.  
Но бросок следует совсем не оттуда, откуда он ждет. Вода Эливагара вспенивается, словно течение решило повернуть вспять, и, подняв тучу брызг, тусклыми льдинками оседающих на шубе Локи, над волнами почти до самой арки моста поднимается на длинной шее громадная перламутрово-белая змеиная голова, увенчанная короной костяных наростов. Поблескивающее мелкими чешуйками тело все растет и растет над стремительным течением реки, вздымаясь вверх, заставляя Локи задрать голову. Змей пританцовывает на месте, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и пристально глядя бледно-золотыми глазами, лишенными век, на волка и ётуна, застывших под мостом. Будто играет с ними, завораживает неподвижным холодным взглядом, заставляет следить за неспешным движением, бликами воды на чешуе – пока глаза не начнут слезиться, а дыхание не замрет – чтобы именно тогда из неторопливого сделаться стремительным, а из прекрасного – смертоносным…  
Не кстати Локи вспоминается лицо Лафея, дававшего имя старшему из близнецов. Ёрмунганд. Посох Великанов. Имя-опора, слабая надежда на старшего внука как на способного в далеком будущем стать преемником. Как быстро эта надежда увяла – стоило только венценосному деду узнать, что Посох Великанов болен, и болен страшно и неизлечимо. И если Локи не улыбнется удача мага, если Хёнир не поможет ему из далекого Асгарда, если Тора и его одаренную ведьму что-то не пустило в Ётунхейм – от надежды так и останется одно лишь имя.  
Локи неотрывно глядит на Ёрмунганда, задрав голову, стараясь не двигаться, даже не дышать. И едва удерживается от брани, услышав обеспокоенный оклик Ансгара – нервирующе близко, почти рядом с мостом. Но ничего сделать он уже не успевает: этот оклик становится для змея сигналом. Неторопливый гипнотический танец обрывается, он открывает зубастую пасть и издает угрожающее шипение. Предупреждение это или нет – понять едва ли можно, слишком быстро Ёрмунганд бросается к воде, слишком быстро скользит к берегу, к опорам моста, под которым стоит Локи, подняв перед собою пустые руки. Он уже готов отбросить от себя чудовище, отогнать его с быстрины в заводь и, подобравшись к нему по берегу реки, дождаться, пока мальчик не перекинется обратно.  
Он позорно забывает о Фенрире, оставшемся у него за спиной. Поэтому, когда болезненный удар лапами в спину швыряет его лицом в снег, он от неожиданности отталкивает волка магией, как собирался оттолкнуть змея. И уже через секунду может только в отчаянии смотреть, как мохнатая голова скрывается под черной водой, а змей несется прямо на него.  
– Ваше высочество!  
Локи вздрагивает: чуб Ансгара показывается над краем прибрежного склона. Велеть сотнику, чтобы тот хватал отряд и убирался, он не успевает, а потому поднимает правую руку, и зов ётуна доносится до него уже словно сквозь плотное покрывало: снег, поднятый его волей, сходит со склона, но не вниз, а вверх, выстраивая непроницаемую стену. Левая ладонь Локи упирается в воздух уже перед самой мордой змея, и тот останавливается и яростно шипит, наткнувшись на невидимую преграду.  
– Ёрмунганд! – кричит Локи надсадно, будто от громкости его голоса зависит, поймет ли его зверь. – Фенрир тонет!  
Конечно, глупо надеяться на слова и увещевания. Пасть змея снова открывается, он пытается добраться до голой руки, зубы влажно поблескивают от яда. Локи все-таки бросает взгляд на широкий темный поток и краем глаза ловит в воде силуэт Фенрира. Мальчика, который уверенно плывет к берегу. Мокрые волосы, густые и длинные, диковинными водорослями стелются за его спиной по поверхности.  
Этой секунды змею хватает на нападение. Преодолеть преграду он не может, но, когда он поднимает голову, исступленно шипя, яд с его зубов брызжет Локи прямо в лицо.  
Это похоже на горящую головню в лицо. На попытку умыться кровью земли. Заснеженный мир и черная вода Эливагара наливаются красным и сливаются воедино перед горящими от боли глазами Локи, и, прежде чем они окончательно пропадают, он еще успевает заметить, как рушится, погребая под собою склон и часть моста, воздвигнутая им стена. А потом колени подламываются, и он мешком падает в снег, и пытается вжаться в него лицом, но это не помогает. Боль течет под кожу, пронизывает насквозь, разъедает мозг. Спасаясь от нее, сознание стремительно гаснет.  
Он уже не слышит крика – низкого и хриплого, потому что голос у выбравшегося на берег Фенрира только что сломался:  
– Папа!  
Он не слышит, как опустошенный превращением Ёрмунганд без сил валится рядом с отцом, слабо понимая пока, что они все тут делают. Как Ансгар все-таки спускается под мост, и при виде сотника мальчишки виновато прячут мокрые глаза, и Фенрир пытается стереть с лица Локи яд рукавом его шубы и снегом, и отдергивает руки, когда воспаленная кожа Локи лопается от его прикосновений. Ансгар, отогнав его, поднимает своего принца на руки и взбирается по склону, а Фенрир и тяжело опирающийся на него Ёрмунганд бредут следом, утирая неуемные злые слезы. Но этого Локи тоже не знает.

Под сомкнутыми веками обретают жизнь совсем другие образы. Потемневшее небо, наполовину густо-синее, как глаза Тора, наполовину затянутое фиолетово-черными тучами, могло бы быть тревожно прекрасным, как это всегда выходит перед грозой, когда утихает ветер, – но оно безысходно-беспокойно, и смутные сполохи в клубящемся мареве туч выглядят блеском обнаженного оружия. В этом небе нет солнца, даже такого крошечного холодного белого мячика, как тот, что выползает летом на небо Ётунхейма. В это небо не хочется смотреть, задирая голову. А хочется втянуть ее в плечи и скрыться как можно дальше, глядя хоть себе за пазуху, лишь бы не поднимать глаз и не смотреть, как быстро, несмотря на полный штиль, мчится с запада дикая гроза, погребая собой синеву. Очертания меняются неуловимо и непрерывно, отчего кажется, будто что-то громадное и живое летит навстречу, готовое упасть, подмять под себя, раздавить, распластать на земле. Ощущение враждебности сжимает грудь – и неотступно преследует всюду, где бы ни спряталось перепуганное тело со стынущим сердцем.  
Когда тучи с запада закрывают небо полностью, оно вдруг меняется, из дневного и лишенного солнца превращаясь в ночное и безлунное. Тьма наваливается со всех сторон, воздух полнится гулом и гомоном, сотни и тысячи голосов зовут и хулят то ли его, то ли друг друга, и никак не могут собраться в один. Только он откуда-то знает, что им надлежит звучать согласно и слаженно. Но их звук отдается в ушах нарастающим шумом, похожим на тот, с каким бьются волны Великого моря о темные скалы у северных границ Асгарда. В темной воде отражается только глубокая чернота – ни облаков, ни звезд, и где легче утонуть, неизвестно.  
А на берегу, глядя на эту воду, на размытый тающий во мгле горизонт, стоит высокая белая женщина в черной мохнатой шубе, и горький морской ветер треплет ее жесткие волосы, к которым так хочется прикоснуться.  
Он идет к ней по гладким иссиня-серым камням. Шаг, другой, третий – босые ноги отчаянно мерзнут, оскальзываются, но все-таки слушаются приказов упрямого хозяина. Длинная ломкая тень женщины дробится и вздрагивает на них, и он мимоходом дивится тому, откуда здесь взяться тени, когда нет ни луны, ни звезд. Как же он видит ее – и узкую спину, и жесткие плечи, и высокую шею под спутанными прядями распущенных волос – так четко, так близко, только руку протянуть…  
Сделав еще один шаг, он едва не падает вперед, резко остановившись. Камни под ногами гладкие, и они еще холоднее, чем прибрежная галька на зимнем побережье, где все еще стоит и ждет его высокая женщина. Ощущение утраты болезненно-остро, но он шагает вперед, потому что вернуться не может: не знает, как. Каменные плиты стелются под ноги, выстраиваются одна за другой, будто новорожденный мир кроит сам себя по кусочкам. Еще несколько шагов – и он уже в знакомом коридоре утгартского дворца, и уверенно идет вперед, к дверям просторного королевского кабинета.  
Но король не один. Рядом с ним – женщина, неведомо как покинувшая пустынный берег Великого моря. Он видит, как пылают бессильным гневом ее глаза, видит зло кривящийся безгубый рот ее собеседника, чувствует, как искрит от напряжения воздух в кабинете, когда они принимаются кричать друг на друга – но не слышит ни единого звука.  
Он помнит эту женщину совсем другой. Не разъяренным демоном, мечущимся от стены к стене в бесполезных поисках несуществующего выхода из тяжелого разговора, не печальным призраком с холодного берега, неподвижным и безмолвным. Ему грезятся распущенные волосы, падающие на бледные плечи и высокую маленькую грудь, ровный горячий огонь в глазах, столь необычный для ее ледяного племени, неуклюжие беззлобные оскорбления, робкие улыбки уголками узкого рта и удивленный поворот головы на его голос. Она слышала его. Она была рядом с ним. Она знала его, а он – ее. Это знание сродни слепой вере – не подкрепленное ничем, кроме неясных образов, движение которых в памяти слишком стремительно, чтобы не сливаться в пеструю ленту. Как они оказались вместе, что свело их и что сдружило, и отчего так хочется подойти поближе, дать ей знать, что, даже невидимый, он и теперь с нею, что никуда не ушел и не собирается – если бы знать…  
Он упускает момент, когда ожесточенный спор обрывается на полуслове. Высокий ётун грузно валится на пол, к ногам женщины, имени которой он почему-то не помнит, как и собственного. На каменные плиты, покрытые четким геометрическим рисунком, нарушая узор, мелким бисером капает темная кровь из крошечной раны, прямо под кадыком, как раз там, где у королевского платья заканчивается высокий стоячий ворот. Над этим воротом на шее короля матово поблескивает в свете синих светильников небольшая жемчужина: навершие пятидюймовой шпильки для волос.  
Она пятится. Спотыкается о собственный подол и едва не падает. Крик клокочет у нее в горле, он видит и это, видит, как она в ужасе вцепляется скрюченными белыми пальцами в собственную шею, словно предчувствуя спазм и пытаясь превозмочь дурноту. Она боится обернуться в поисках двери и не отрывает взгляда от распростертого на полу покойника – будто стоит ей отвести глаза, и он поднимется, мертвый и страшный, и направится к ней с намерением завершить прерванную беседу.  
До нее всего несколько шагов от двери, но он не делает их, не успевает, хотя уже почти чувствует нервное тепло тонких пальцев в собственной ладони. Великое море обрушивается на него льдом, солью и криками чаек, неукротимым движением волн, накатывающих друг на друга, всей толщей воды, неумолимо затягивающей на глубину, на дно, темно-зеленое, мутное, мглистое и неподвижное.  
Только тепло в ладони остается прежним, хотя женщины нет с ним, она осталась в дворцовом кабинете наедине с трупом, на берегу зимнего моря в мрачном уединении, в пестром сонме воспоминаний, где она совершенно точно не одна, потому что он рядом.  
Он закрывает глаза, которые ест соленая вода, и теперь чувствует только раздирающий тело холод. Крохотное пятнышко тепла – фантом чужой руки в плотно сжатом кулаке – вот все, что есть у него, идущего на дно Великого моря.

В себя он приходит в полной темноте. Слипшиеся веки размыкаются с трудом, но даже когда он открывает глаза, перед ними продолжает клубиться непроглядный мрак. Обволакивающий тело мех одеял наводит на мысль о его собственной спальне, но очертания комнаты не проступают из кромешной черноты – словно его забросило прямиком в ночное небо и вокруг нет ничего, только пустота.  
Локи прошибает холодный пот. Ослеп! Яд Ёрмунганда оказался сильнее, чем кровь ётунов, чем магия, уже несколько раз спасавшая ему жизнь. Невольно вспоминается Хёд – рожденный слепым, никогда не видевший ни золотого дворца, ни миров за его пределами, ни отца, матери и братьев. И Локи становится холодно и тоскливо при мысли о том, что теперь Хёд будет не один такой. Пусть Локи лишен мудрости Хёда – возможность смотреть вокруг он не променял бы даже на весь источник Урд. Разумеется, если бы имел возможность выбирать.  
Дрожа, он подносит руку к лицу и не видит ее; кожа под пальцами кажется неестественно гладкой и жесткой. Как маска. Слишком ровная для обожженной ядом, но кто знает, как выглядят ожоги на ётунской коже?  
Попытка призвать живой огонь – хоть как-то узнать, осталось ли при нем зрение – больше похожа на чирканье мокрыми спичками. Одинокие искры блуждают на кончиках пальцев, но гаснут, едва отрываясь от ногтей. И все-таки Локи их видит. Редкие яркие рыжие вспышки. Облегчение так велико, что он едва не плачет и, подняв ладони к самому лицу, снова и снова вглядывается в еле заметные блики. Остаться калекой – худшая судьба, какую он может себе представить.  
Совсем рядом кто-то тоненько ойкает, и через мгновение холодный свет синего шара, вспыхнувший у самого лица, ослепляет его на самом деле – хоть и совсем на краткое время. Когда же он снова обретает способность видеть, шар озаряет бледное личико девушки, склонившейся над постелью. Локи думает было, что глаза все-таки предают его, как предает ослабевшее тело, пресекая его попытки приподняться на ложе. Он все-таки пытается проверить видение на прочность.  
– Ангрбода?..  
Она вздыхает.  
– Бредит. Снова зовет ее. Странно, почему глаза открыты?  
– Да потому что я тебя вижу! – не выдерживает Локи и, вытаращившись, смотрит на нее в упор, понимая, что не ошибся.  
Теплый пряный запах заставляет его потянуть ноздрями воздух, вдыхая глубже обычного – пахнет солнечной осенью, травами и, кажется, даже хлебом, а может, это сознание снова мутится, настолько чужими кажутся здесь все эти запахи. Над ним в замешательстве и растерянности стоит маленькая асинья, та самая, что так забавно цеплялась за рукав Тора, пока сам Локи торговался с Фрейей о цене винной бочки. Ее волосы действительно светлы, как некрашеный лен, а удивленные серые глаза она отводит то на подушку под головой Локи, то на его руки, лежащие на груди поверх одеяла. Губы дрожат, словно ей больно смотреть на него.  
– Значит, мне не показалось! – рядом с нею вырастает Тор.  
На этот раз он при своем лице и теле, и Локи просто не может удержаться:  
– Кто ты такой и где несравненная красавица, которая свела с ума добрую половину утгартского двора? Я желаю видеть ее, чтобы выдать замуж за градоначальника, пока тот не свихнулся от любовной тоски!  
Но Тор только снисходительно хмыкает, и от его взгляда, слишком мягкого и сочувственного, от его неловкого движения вперед, будто он хотел обнять, но не решился, сердце Локи сжимается.  
– Неужели все настолько плохо? – спрашивает он севшим голосом. – Что силы пока нет, я уже понял. А я? Страшен?..  
– Что вы, мой принц! – спешит разубедить его юная асинья. – Ни следа не осталось. В вашем доме живет очень хорошая знахарка. По ётунхеймским меркам – великолепная.  
– Но помогла мне именно ты. Сигюн, я прав?  
Она краснеет и кивает.  
– Совсем немного, – говорит она. – Вы были слишком близко к краю… – тут она вдруг всхлипывает и, низко опустив голову, отходит от ложа.  
Локи непонимающе смотрит на Тора.  
– Яд попал тебе под кожу, – нехотя поясняет тот. – Местная знахарка не справилась бы сама, но и Сигюн в одиночку не спасла бы тебя тоже. Твой сынок вполне мог убить тебя, Локи. Он и сам это понимает. Мы, – он смущенно моргает, – услышали тут кое-что, когда прилетели проведать тебя в прошлый раз.  
– Что сделали? – переспрашивает Локи.  
– Прилетели, – терпеливо повторяет Тор. – Сигюн выучилась летать мимо Моста. И меня кое-как протащила. Вместе с вот этим.  
Выражение лица Тора становится одновременно хитрым и довольным, и в ладонь Локи опускаются два невзрачных мутноватых кристалла на кожаных шнурках. Каждый из них не больше ногтя и почти ничего не весит, но камни кажутся Локи теплыми. Хотя, может, они просто отогрелись у Тора за пазухой? Он уже понимает, что это. Чары, скрытые внутри кристаллов, не очевидны, но все же ощутимы. Локи вздыхает. Тяжело думать о том, что, должно быть, чувствует сейчас Ёрмунганд из-за его глупой попытки сладить со змеем. В поведении Фенрира-волка и вовсе нужно разбираться долго и тщательно, как и в том, отчего мальчики перекинулись в разное время, хотя всегда превращались вместе. И любая помощь им сейчас бесценна для Локи.  
– Это от Хёнира, – говорит Тор. – Он только сегодня закончил, сказал, что можно выровнять цикл превращений. Пока только так. Я объяснил ему, что звери все время злы до предела, в отличие от мальчишек. Хотя какие они теперь мальчишки… Но Хёнир думает, как можно избавить их от этого. Или хотя бы научить превращаться по собственной воле.  
Локи крепко, насколько позволяют немеющие от слабости пальцы, сжимает амулеты.  
– Спасибо… – и требует: – А теперь немедленно рассказывайте, сколько раз шлялись по дому, пока я валялся здесь! И, – внезапное понимание заставляет его задохнуться, – сколько времени я провалялся?  
Тор хмурит брови.  
– Тебе это не понравится.  
– Мне не нравится выражение твоего лица! – Локи все-таки приподнимается на руках – на пару дюймов, на большее сил не хватает. – Лето закончилось, это ясно, – он кивает на окно, за которым царит безлунная ночь. – Сколько, Тор?  
– Завтра осеннее равноденствие.  
Локи падает на подушку. Равноденствие. Сколько превращений пережили близнецы за четыре месяца? Хватило ли им ума больше не покидать дом накануне возможного завершения цикла и отсиживаться в своих покоях? И как, Имира ради, змей умещается в этих покоях теперь? В реке он показался Локи огромным, а теперь, верно, стал еще больше. Как и волк.  
Он хватает Тора за руку.  
– А Ангрбода? Ты видел ее? Слышал?  
– Жива твоя Ангрбода, – успокаивает его Тор. – Надо же было так назвать… Мы ее не видели, правда, да и она нас тоже. Должен сказать тебе, Локи, мы никому не показывались и не станем. И еще вот что. До того как найти тебя здесь, мы с Сигюн успели слетать в Утгарт и послушать тамошние сплетни и пару разговоров с глазу на глаз. Случайно, разумеется! – добавляет он, заметив саркастическую ухмылку Локи. – Случайно. Брат, твой дядя меня беспокоит еще сильнее, чем беспокоил тебя. Он тебя не жалует, это правда, но не вся.  
– За глаза он снисходительно зовет меня «мальчик», – роняет Локи.  
– И звучит это так, будто он съел что-то гадкое.  
Локи пожимает плечами.  
– Это неудивительно. Я перекрыл ему короткую дорогу к трону. Но насколько я успел изучить его, он не станет строить мне козни. Ему выгодно находиться там, где он находится. Несколько раз он даже помогал мне, правда, в мелочах.  
– Но тебе ведь не покажется помощью то, что он тайком от короля припрятал в твоих вещах следящий амулет.  
Локи вопросительно поднимает брови.  
– Тайком от короля?  
– Именно. Он говорил об этом с каким-то цвергом, прибывшим к нему тайно, но ни словом не обмолвился при короле. Большего мы, увы, не услышали. Нужно было уходить, пока на нас никто не наткнулся. Найди амулет и избавься от него, это должно быть что-то маленькое и ценное… ну да тебе лучше знать.  
Сигюн, неслышно подойдя ближе, протягивает руку к лицу Локи, а он так огорошен новостью Тора, что ему и в голову не приходит отстраниться. Тонкие мягкие пальчики асиньи осторожно проходятся вниз от его виска по щеке и к подбородку, словно стирая что-то, одной ей видимое. Взгляд она уже не отводит, только упрямо сжимает губы, словно на это ей требуется усилие. Вблизи она кажется Локи еще меньше и младше, и он с трудом представляет себе, как этот хрупкий сосуд может удержать в себе такую силу. А силу он чувствует всем своим существом: воздух вокруг Сигюн едва ощутимо звенит, отзываясь на плещущуюся в ней магию. Простые на вид движения ее пальцев разгоняют кровь, заставляя ее растворять и выводить задержавшийся в теле яд змея. Когда она отнимает руку, видимо, закончив неизвестную ему ворожбу, он благодарно улыбается ей – и она снова заливается краской.  
– Берегите себя, мой принц, – просит она тихо. – Ваша знахарка и так вам это скажет, но – оставайтесь в постели хотя бы еще неделю.  
Ее обращение, наконец, заставляет Локи понять, что казалось ему таким странным.  
– Твой принц стоит за твоим плечом, Сигюн, – напоминает он.  
Она краснеет так ярко, что ее скулы едва ли не светятся в полумраке комнаты, но теперь это краска обиды, а не смущения. Тор укоризненно смотрит на Локи, и ему делается стыдно под этим взглядом, хоть сам он и не понимает, за что. Его слова едва ли могли оскорбить молодую ведьму, но он все равно протягивает руку и ловит ее запястье.  
– Меня ты можешь называть просто по имени. Мне стыдно слушать свои титулы от той, кому я столь многим обязан.  
Она кивает и высвобождает руку.  
– Я нашел следящий амулет, – говорит Локи Тору. – Но не понял, откуда такой подарок.  
– Теперь понимаешь, – пожимает плечами тот. – Будь осторожен с ним, брат.  
– Я и так осторожен. Но это не всегда помогает. Ты знаешь, что случилось в Каменных горах в начале лета?  
Тор кивает.  
– Цверги.  
– Настоящее войско. Понимаю, к чему им было столько оружия: желающим покуситься на драгоценные камни все равно, краденые они или нет изначально. Но они еще и здорово с ним управлялись!  
Тор хмыкает.  
– Весть об их втором визите в ётунхеймские шахты донеслась и до золотого дворца, – ворчит он. – У семейки Ивальди свои порядки, отличные от принятых.  
– Кто такие эти Ивальди? – нетерпеливо барабанит по одеялу Локи. – У кого мне это выпытывать?  
– Ну, это я тебе и так расскажу, – смеется Тор вдруг. – Почтенное семейство Ивальди известно сомнительными способами ведения дел и самым большим количеством мастеров в Свартальвхейме. Последнее отнюдь не свидетельство фамильного дара к ремеслу, просто их род включает несколько весьма обильно плодоносящих ветвей. Это тем более занятно, что редкого цверга можно назвать неуемным бабником. Но Ивальди и тут отличились. В разные годы они брали в жены и соплеменниц, и асинь, и ван, и даже смертных, по слухам. Один молодец даже похитил ледяную великаншу с западного побережья Ётунхейма и ввел ее в дом как жену. А его сын взял и привел к отцу асинью. Случилось это как раз после первой войны между асами и цвергами, так что молодым пришлось спасаться бегством из отчего дома: не оттого что отец был разгневан, а от возмущения его соплеменников. Вчерашняя пленница сама привела мужа в Асгард. И родила ему девочку, которую назвали Идунн.  
Локи хлопает себя по лбу и тут же болезненно охает.  
– А ведь имя показалось мне знакомым!  
– Осторожнее, Локи! – всплескивает руками Сигюн.  
– Эйнар Ивальди угрожал мне, – говорит Локи, смиренно опуская руки под взглядом ведьмы. – Знаешь, кто это?  
– Старший сын главы рода. Тот мастер-кузнец, лучший в своем цехе. Не думаю, однако, что наследному принцу стоит опасаться угроз бандита, даже родовитого. Ты ведь не собираешься иметь дел с цвергами?  
– Лафей и Бюллейст принимают их куда радушнее, чем даже Фрейю. Хотя уж кто-кто, а ваны не пытаются ничего стащить у них из-под носа.  
За дверью слышатся осторожные мягкие шаги. Тор бросает беспокойный взгляд на асинью, и та кивает.  
– Кто-то поднимается сюда, – быстро поясняет Тор. – Нам пора.  
– Летите-летите, – улыбается Локи, – пока Сиф от ревности не решила дать матери отложить свадьбу еще на пару веков!  
Тор вцепляется в хрупкую невысокую девушку, перед этим успев осуждающе покачать головой и ухмыльнуться: не сглазь, мол, – а Локи смотрит, как их черты расплываются белой дымкой, а силуэты делаются прозрачными, и мысленно умоляет их возвращаться снова. Они вдвоем растворяются в полутьме, как бесплотные призраки утра, в тот самый миг, когда Гуннар, молчаливый и печальный, открывает дверь спальни перед Ангрбодой.


	18. По обе стороны

Локи едва успевает спрятать амулеты, сунув руку под край одеяла. Позже можно будет солгать, что сам нашел способ изготовить их, но теперь нужно сохранить тайну Тора. Локи не уверен, стоит ли скрывать от Ангрбоды его визиты, но что знают двое, то знает весь мир. Свеча Железного леса отдалена от Утгарта, и этому Локи обязан необходимостью слать гонцов к Бюллейсту, если ему что-то нужно. Но сплетням нипочем никакие расстояния: уж это он знает точно, оттого и не давал новым слугам ни единой возможности застать его за колдовством, всякий раз для магических упражнений запираясь в кабинете или в библиотеке.  
Увидев Локи полусидящим в постели, Ангрбода роняет на пол поднос, уставленный снадобьями и едой – видно, на всякий случай, вдруг болящий очнется, – вздрагивает от раздавшегося грохота и только после этого устремляется к ложу. Однако она не протягивает к нему рук, а, словно наткнувшись на препятствие, останавливается в изножье постели и садится там, и с усталой сосредоточенностью смотрит ему в лицо, будто вдруг обнаружила в нем что-то новое для себя. Такая холодность озадачивает Локи.  
– Как жаль, – говорит он, кивая на валяющийся на полу поднос и стараясь, чтобы голос звучал бодрее. – Если ты готовила все это сама, я бы не отказался от трапезы.  
Под глазами Ангрбоды лежат тяжелые тени. Вместо излюбленных своих причесок, тугих и сложных, она наскоро заплела косу, и та вот-вот распустится, так небрежно она сколота узлом на затылке. Если раньше жена казалась Локи худой, то теперь она едва ли не прозрачна – так запали щеки, так высохли запястья. И если она и рада его возвращению к жизни, то у нее, похоже, просто нет сил показать это. Но спросить ее, что случилось в доме за то время, что он провел в забытьи, Локи не успевает.  
– Теперь тебе и впрямь придется довольствоваться моей стряпней, муж, – говорит она, и голос ее похож на воронье карканье. – Потому как повара попросили отпустить их вскоре после середины лета. А до них – почти все горничные, прачки, конюхи и егеря. Как видишь, прислуга в этом доме не задерживается.  
Локи только теперь замечает, как тихо за дверями покоев. Никто не снует по коридорам, никто не переговаривается на ходу, занятый домашними делами, не перекликается по пустячным поводам, не бросает дежурных шуток, не справляется о хозяевах.  
– И ты не удержала их?  
– А как я могла их удержать? – восклицает Ангрбода. – Ты не приходил в себя много недель. Хирд сбилась с ног, пытаясь очистить твою кровь от змеиного яда и подкрепить твои силы: она тоже хотела уйти, но осталась, чтобы ухаживать за тобой. Ёрмунганд дважды не выходил из покоев по десять дней, и я не знаю, что еще могу ему сказать, кроме того, что он невиновен и какая это удача, что ты остался жив. Фенрир носится по Железному лесу, и он так же зол в облике ётуна, как в шкуре волка. Скажешь, кого мне стоило пытаться образумить, его или прислугу?  
Локи кусает губы. Кажется, амулеты не могут ждать еще нескольких дней. Только бы встать с постели, но Ангрбода не дает ему этого сделать.  
– Лежи смирно! – велит она неожиданно жестко. – Лежи, покуда Хирд не скажет, что тебе можно подниматься!  
– Знаешь, что, – отвечает он, начиная сердиться, – мне, верно, лучше знать, способен ли я вылезти из кровати. А ты могла бы и помочь, вместо того чтобы приказывать!  
– А чем я, по-твоему, занималась четыре месяца?  
Голос Ангрбоды звенит. Она вскакивает с края ложа, на который присела было, и, выпрямившись, мрачно смотрит на него.  
– Об этом я и хочу спросить, – говорит Локи. – Когда слуги удрали в Утгарт, неужели вести не дошли до дворца? И Лафей не счел нужным справиться о моем здоровье? Пусть в моем распоряжении лучшая знахарка Ётунхейма, но ведь он мой отец!  
– Отчего же, – поджимает губы Ангрбода. – Он желал даже навестить тебя. Проверить лично, с должным ли усердием я забочусь о тебе. В письмах, которые слал мне Бюллейст, он в красках описывал свои усилия по тому, чтобы не пустить короля в Железный лес.  
– Вот как. – Локи украдкой приподнимается и садится в постели, стараясь, чтобы Ангрбода не заметила ни его перемещения, ни кристаллы амулетов. – И для чего он так старался?  
– Он написал, что королю нездоровится. Он скверно спит, мало ест, не показывается перед подданными и недостаточно внимания уделяет государственным делам. Занятый заботами о нем, Бюллейст создал под своим началом Королевский совет, на который переложил большую часть дел Лафея. Поскольку король, если верить его словам, не в себе.  
– Дивное совпадение, – хмыкает Локи. – Я при смерти, король тронулся умом, и только бедняга Бюллейст очень кстати оказался в добром здравии и полон сил, чтобы самому позаботиться о благе Ётунхейма. – Он решительно откидывает одеяло, благо амулеты удалось затолкать под подушку. – Придется нам самим навестить Утгарт.  
Ангрбода быстро и довольно сильно толкает его в грудь, отчего он, не совладав со слабостью, валится на ложе. Кровь приливает к щекам, к лицу, внезапная злость заставляет его сжать кулаки.  
– В чем дело, женщина?  
– Я велела тебе лежать, пока Хирд не скажет…  
– Хирд поставила меня на ноги, и спасибо ей за это! – не сдерживается Локи. – Но я не стану валяться в постели дольше, чем нужно, пока вокруг меня происходит сурт знает что. Старшие родичи то ли оба свихнулись, то ли водят друг друга за нос. Сыновья могут в любой момент окончательно утратить ётунский облик. Из дома разбежалась прислуга, а жена, кажется, вовсе не рада моему внезапному пробуждению!  
– Да я ждала твоего пробуждения, как чуда! Бежала к тебе, когда ты звал меня, и убеждалась в очередной раз, что ты бредишь, потому что яд бродит в твоей крови. Боялась засыпать, чтобы не услышать по пробуждении, что усилия Хирд пошли прахом, и ничем не была способна ей помочь. И что я вижу? Едва очнувшись, ты пытаешься навредить сам себе, а меня отчитываешь за разбежавшуюся челядь!  
– Я не отчитываю тебя, я прошу помощи!  
– Помоги себе сам, сын Лафея, – чеканит она. – Не покидай постели. И не смотри на меня так. Я пришлю к тебе Хирд.  
Она выходит так быстро, что Локи не успевает придумать, какими словами мог бы удержать ее подле себя. Только в дверях, переступив через опрокинутый поднос, она зло бросает ожидающему ее Гуннару:  
– Убери это!  
Радость пробуждения, когда Локи застал в покоях Тора и свою спасительницу, уже успела схлынуть. Реальность отдает отвратительной горечью, а тревожный и тяжелый сон, от которого в памяти остались лишь разрозненные ничего не значащие образы, кажется ему спокойным и почти счастливым. Там, определенно, произошло что-то очень дурное, хотя Локи уже не помнит, что именно. Но там-то Ангрбода была рядом, хоть и не замечала, что он глядит на нее. Во сне она не была такой усталой и нервной и не взрывалась в ответ на каждое его слово.  
Локи еще помнит ее такой – их первые недели на краю Железного леса прошли в бесконечных перепалках и состязаниях в остроте языка, и не всегда эти состязания были бескровными для Ангрбоды. На сей раз Локи чувствует побежденным себя; порою Ангрбоде удавалось застать его врасплох, ответить на колкость колкостью достаточно меткой, чтобы удивить его и даже заставить замолчать. Но раньше ее редкие победы его забавляли и раззадоривали: то, как упорно она отвечала выпадом на выпад, будь то слово или укол клинка, заставило Локи сначала вступить в игру, а позже – понять, что между ними уже не игра. Упрямая, жесткая, ядовитая на язык Ангрбода стала ему ближе, чем могла бы стать любая другая, молчаливая и покорная девица.  
Но произошедшее сейчас ему не нравится. Он видел, как разгоралась и утихала ярость Ангрбоды, сменяясь тихим раздражением, угрюмым молчанием, не раз и не два она убегала от его слов, когда у нее заканчивались собственные. Но разве сейчас у нее была причина поступать так? Интересно, какова Ангрбода на самом деле, и что в ней напускное: гордый гнев дикой кошки или кроткая нежность молодой жены? Действительно ли Локи и его близость открыли ее настоящую или наоборот, заперли ее в глубине самой себя, чтобы теперь, пока он был беспомощен, она высвободилась? Странно задаваться таким вопросом, когда к концу подходит второй год брака и кажется, что муж и жена уже изучили друг друга даже слишком хорошо. Однако если вопрос так и просится на язык, жену свою Локи знает слишком плохо.  
Думая так, он лишь укрепляется в намерении не посвящать ее в тайну визитов Тора и Сигюн и не показывать ей амулеты, пока не придумает, как объяснить их появление. Не хватало еще, чтобы асы застали ее в таком расположении духа.  
Внезапное воспоминание заставляет его со злостью ударить кулаком по одеялу, отчего Гуннар, подбирающий с пола опрокинутые блюда и осколки стекла, испуганно подскакивает.  
Локи о стольком не успел спросить Тора, столько всего не поведал ему! Они двое почти не говорили, хотя, если верить Тору, он и Сигюн навещали Ётунхейм уже несколько раз. Локи остается только помнить об их долгих разговорах в Асгарде, о том времени, когда некуда было спешить и нечего утаивать. А теперь – когда они встретятся еще? Когда Локи сможет рассказать брату, что раскрыл секрет собственного появления на свет? Может быть, Тор сумел бы узнать имя асиньи, похищенной ётунами накануне последней войны. Это не особенно важно для ледяных великанов, которые никогда не видели свою несчастную королеву. Но Локи это нужно больше, чем он сам ожидал. Мысль об асгардской матери непостижимым образом греет сердце. Локи не знает, когда начал думать о мертвой королеве именно как о матери. Теперь он может не напрягать воображение, пытаясь представить себе желтоглазую великаншу. Асинья – это просто, близко, понятно и с детства знакомо. Возможно, она и не была похожа на Фригг, раз глаза у нее были золотыми, как у Хеймдалля, лучшего из асов. Возможно, память о ней, утраченную в Ётунхейме, сохранил хотя бы Асгард.  
Хирд появляется в покоях, когда он успевает задремать, утомленный собственными мыслями. Тяжелая голова сама клонится на подушку. Напрасно он накричал на Ангрбоду: она была права, поднимись он с постели, он не сделал бы и пары шагов.  
В руках у Хирд еще один поднос, уставленный еще большим, чем первый, количеством склянок и кубков, среди которых на почетном месте – блюдо с белым мясом на пару. Хирд внимательно оглядывает Локи, кладет холодную руку ему на лоб, прикрыв глаза, прислушивается к чему-то одной ей понятному и удовлетворенно кивает.  
– Славно, славно, ваше высочество, – говорит она тихонько. – Еще пару-другую дней – и можно будет подыматься.  
Вопреки собственным словам и желаниям, ест Локи медленно и с трудом. Отвыкший от пищи желудок мечется между голодом и ленью, и на блюде остается половина порции, когда Локи с сожалением отставляет его. Не давая ему ни минуты передышки, Хирд протягивает ему первый из многочисленных кубков, наполненный питьем, горьким, как желчь.  
– Пара-другая дней – и ты покинешь нас, как собиралась? – спрашивает Локи, с горем пополам прикончив содержимое. Его давит жестокий кашель от продирающей горечи, а старуха тем временем уже подает ему следующий кубок.  
– Да мне давно пора было домой, мой принц, – смеется она, почему-то пряча глаза. – Кому нужна старая нянька, когда дитяткам вот-вот придет время заглядываться на молоденьких служаночек… – она поднимает пухлый палец вверх: – но пока вы на ноги не встанете, я никуда не денусь!  
Она внимательно глядела, как он ел, а теперь так же следит за тем, как он пьет, но при этом избегает смотреть ему в глаза. Это напоминает те печаль и стыд, с которыми она когда-то ответила на его вопрос о мертвой королеве, но задумываться об этом у Локи нет сил. Он стремительно устает бодрствовать, хотя отвары и эликсиры, которыми поит его Хирд, приносят недолговечное подобие легкости. Особенно один, после крохотного глотка которого Локи кажется, будто он хоть сейчас готов вскочить с постели и отправиться куда угодно. Полететь, если возникнет надобность. На донышке склянки плещется, прозрачно-золотистая и пахнущая мхом, веселая бесшабашная злость. На собственную беспомощность, отчего-то – на Ёрмунганда и даже на Хирд, которая, видно, пожалев драгоценного зелья, плеснула в склянку так мало.  
Локи ухмыляется, вертя в пальцах опустевший сосуд, и смотрит на Хирд с любопытством.  
– Это то, о чем я подумал?  
– А о чем вы подумали, ваше высочество?  
– Борец. Мидгардская отрава, но изрядно разбавленная. Ровно до той степени, когда из яда получается лекарство.  
– В одном вы ошиблись, мой принц, – отвечает она. – Снадобье и верно родом из Мидгарда, и оно разбавлено в несколько дюжин раз. Только это не борец, борец я давала вам в первый месяц. Вы тогда слишком близко подошли к краю, из-за которого не возвращаются… – она протягивает ему последний кубок, и вместо резких смутно знакомых запахов Локи чувствует слабый аромат вишневых листьев: точь-в-точь так же пахнут в теплом еще октябре сады в окрестностях золотого дворца. – А это, ваше высочество, настойка из грибов рабиас.  
Локи давится последним глотком отвара из листьев.  
– Трётль! – неверяще восклицает он. – Подарок воинов Одина!  
– Именно, ваше высочество. Мидгардцы едят их, чтобы впасть в боевое безумие. Они не помнят себя и убивают врагов без счета, не чувствуя ни страха, ни боли, ни времени. После смерти такие воины попадают в Вальхаллу на пир к Всеотцу, а знание о свойствах рабиас передают от отца сыну.  
– Но разве мидгардские яды действуют на нас? – улыбается Локи, хотя, честно говоря, его так и тянет захихикать. – Никогда не слышал о таком.  
– Свойства некоторых иномирских трав тоже еще не изучены, мой принц. Чтобы узнать, их необходимо попробовать.  
– Ты ставила на мне опыты, женщина?  
Смех наконец прорывается наружу. Хирд проворно выхватывает у Локи кубок, прежде чем он все-таки валится на подушку. Приступ так же силен, как давешняя внезапная лихая злость, и осознавать его причину проще, но побороть – не в пример сложнее.  
– Я ставила их на себе, – спокойно говорит Хирд. – Это всего лишь побочное действие, мой принц. Скоро пройдет.  
Локи успокаивается сразу после этих ее слов. Усталость наваливается на него с утроенной силой, но она похожа скорее на утомление от проделанной работы, а не от болезни.  
– Хирд, – спрашивает он вдруг. – Почему ты не смотришь на меня?  
Вопрос застает старуху врасплох. Она часто моргает и честно уставляется ему в переносицу, но уже через пару секунд отводит заслезившиеся глаза.  
– Мне нужно зеркало, – решает Локи, но Хирд качает головой. – И ты туда же? Я не требую от тебя сделать Ётунхейм горячим!  
– Ваше высочество, – грустно улыбается старуха. – Зеркало вам без надобности, ожогов яд не оставил. Вот только…  
– Только ты почему-то не даешь мне убедиться в этом самому! – перебивает ее Локи. Чем дальше, тем сильнее в нем подозрение, что его просто дурят. С момента его пробуждения от него не шарахалась только маленькая асгардская целительница, но что-то подсказывает ему, что она вела бы себя так, даже будь он весь сплошным уродливым шрамом.  
– Я вам и так могу сказать, ваше высочество, в чем тут дело, – говорит она, почти отвернувшись. – Тяжелый у вас стал взгляд, мой принц, очень тяжелый. До того, как слегли вы, не было такого. Вот глядите вы на меня, а у меня душа в пятки, хоть и довольно я пожила, и повидала немало. Будто не вы это вовсе, а другой кто. Старый, мрачный, недобрый. А лицо ваше. Трудненько вам теперь в глаза смотреть.  
– И тебе невдомек, почему? – Локи скрещивает руки на груди.  
– Что я могу знать, мой принц? Я знахарка, а не ведьма. Хоть порой и то, и то может пригодиться.  
– Хирд, – вздыхает Локи. – Дай мне зеркало. И позови мальчиков. Они же…  
– Они сегодня ётуны, ваше высочество, – кивает ему Хирд.  
Из зеркала, которое она оставила на подушке, на Локи смотрит очень неприятный ётун. Верно сказала Хирд – недобрый. У этого ётуна тонкий бесстрастный рот и злые глаза, и Локи поскорее откладывает зеркало, лишь мимоходом отметив, что никаких следов от едкого яда на коже действительно нет, только она стала еще чуть жестче, чем была.  
Кто-то тихо и робко скребется в дверь, и Локи поднимает голову, когда неотлучный Гуннар впускает тех, в ком Локи не сразу узнает близнецов. Быстрым шагом пересекает спальню Фенрир: шапка спутанных жестких волос и яркие, будто подведенные, глаза – то, что Локи знает и любит, но теперь на лице младшего застыло выражение досады, исказившее подвижные черты. Только встретившись взглядом с Локи, Фенрир улыбается – радостно и виновато одновременно.  
Медленно, как на казнь, следует за ним Ёрмунганд. Он не поднимает глаз, он бледен, как только может быть бледен альбинос, и так же тощ, как Ангрбода. Его лицо, уже почти взрослое, так же неподвижно, как у брата, но Локи все кажется, будто губы старшего вот-вот задрожат. Никакие заверения и никакое прощение его не утешат: неизбывный стыд жжет его изнутри, и первым Локи окликает его – чтобы только не видеть молчаливого отчаяния.  
– Ёрмунганд, – зовет он.  
Фенрир кривится, теперь по-настоящему гневно, но молчит, глядя, как брат подходит ближе. Любимец отца, читается в потемневших глазах, чуть не отправил его за край. Волк напал не сразу и навредил лишь тем, что отвлек. Но змей…  
– Папа, – начинает было Ёрмунганд и осекается. Локи смотрит на него, понимая, что до сих пор никогда не видел его плачущим, с тех самых пор, когда близнецы научились ходить и говорить. А случившееся на мосту словно поменяло их двоих местами. – Я даже не помню! Я ничего не помню…  
– Вижу, мать не убедила вас, что никто ни в чем не повинен, – говорит Локи, глядя на них. Под тяжелым взглядом оба склоняют головы: маленькие мальчики, выглядящие уже почти ровесниками родителя. – Я виноват сам, не нужно было подставляться под удар. Фенрир, прости, что бросил тебя в воду. Ёрмунганд… – Локи умолкает, подбирая слова, но потом просто просит: – Наклонись ко мне.  
Едва успев выполнить просьбу, старший отшатывается, схватившись за щеку. Рука Локи горит.  
– Вот твое наказание, сын. Больше тебе незачем казниться.  
Ёрмунганд медленно кивает. Под пристальным взглядом Локи и Фенрира его лицо темнеет от прилившей крови и искажается еще сильнее, он прячет его в ладонях и оседает прямо на пол. Фенрир быстро отворачивается, словно стал свидетелем чего-то непристойного.  
– Нам нужно побеседовать с глазу на глаз, Фенрир, – тихо говорит ему Локи. – А пока я хочу, чтобы вы оба с сегодняшнего дня носили вот эти амулеты, – он вытягивает из-под подушки подвески-кристаллы. – Не снимая. Никому не показывайте. Надень сам и помоги брату.  
Ёрмунганд удивленно отнимает руки от мокрого лица, когда Фенрир наклоняется к нему.  
– Что это? – он взвешивает в ладони маленький мутный кристалл. – Странное ощущение.  
– Это должно помочь вам справиться со зверями, – объясняет Локи, надеясь, что сыновья не станут задавать других вопросов. – Считайте дни до следующего превращения. Второе будет через такой же промежуток.  
Понимание заставляет напряженное лицо Фенрира просиять. Забыв, как зол был на брата, он мягко помогает ему встать с пола. Тот еще утирает слезы – движения его неловки, и Локи молча корит себя за пощечину. Хотя и знает, что сделал все правильно.  
– И мы сможем их точно предугадывать? – спрашивает Фенрир почти шепотом.  
– Если я прав, то сможем, – кивает Локи. – Ёрмунганд, оставь нас на минуту.  
Старший сжимает свой амулет в кулаке, притиснув к груди. Теперь, когда слезы высохли, он снова делается похож сам на себя – только взрослее. Кивнув Локи и Фенриру, он покидает покои.  
Локи провожает его взглядом. А затем поворачивается к сыну, бережно прячущему амулет Хёнира под рубашку.  
– Поправь меня, если я ошибся. Там, под мостом, ты ведь осознавал себя, верно?  
Фенрира передергивает, как аса передернуло бы от внезапного сквозняка. Он смотрит на отца, словно решаясь на что-то очень важное, и, наконец, роняет:  
– Да.


	19. Хворь

– Потому мы и убежали. Я рассказал Ёрмунганду, что во время прошлого превращения у меня не было глухого провала в памяти. Было что-то похожее на бред. Разрозненные, рваные мысли и память, зато обостренное зрение, воспаленное обоняние… и невыносимое желание поохотиться! Как у обычных оборотней. А про обычных оборотней ты говорил, что они учатся владеть собой на воле.  
Локи кивает, остро чувствуя себя дураком.  
– Ёрмунганд подумал, что мы тоже можем научиться, – мальчик виновато кусает губы. – Но у меня вышло снова, хоть и не слишком хорошо. А у него – нет…  
– Но зачем ты ударил меня?  
– Я хотел, чтобы ты ушел с берега! – с жаром объясняет Фенрир. – У меня в голове была такая каша… но я чувствовал, что ты – не-зверь – почему-то очень важен. И должен остаться живым и невредимым. А на берегу было опасно. Когда ты спустился и Ёрмунганд бросился на тебя, я хотел только оттолкнуть тебя в сторону. А получилось, что получилось.  
Локи глядит на лохматую голову сына, склоненную в ожидании отповеди. Но на язык ему идут совсем другие слова.  
– После того раза вы не делали новых попыток?  
Фенрир качает головой.  
– Мы испугались. Просто запирались каждый у себя. Последний раз вышло очень надолго. Папа, – он нервно сцепляет пальцы, – волк стал еще больше. Дверные запоры могут не выдержать. Теперь, когда ты очнулся… – он запинается. – Может быть…  
– Договаривай, – вздыхает Локи. – Давай. Пробовать учить вас? Присутствовать при превращениях? Укреплять засовы? Что именно?  
– Последнее, – кивает Фенрир с облегчением. – Я больше не хочу так рисковать. Я слишком долго держал волка впроголодь – если подумать, то всю жизнь. Если я выйду из дома, пусть даже с этим твоим амулетом, и что-то снова пойдет не так, это может плохо кончиться.  
– Охотиться тут не на кого, – недобро хмыкает Локи, – вся челядь разбежалась.  
Фенрир его веселья, однако, не разделяет.  
– Они ушли не из-за нас с Ёрмунгандом, – говорит он, – а из-за тебя.  
Локи поднимает брови.  
– Когда Ансгар принес тебя в дом, гвардейцы стали обсуждать, как ты поднял стену из снега над мостом, чтобы не пустить их к берегу. А потом пошли расспросы… Одно дело слухи о твоем сражении с ночными охотницами, даже нам с Ёрмунгандом кажущиеся сказкой. И совсем другое – свежие вести, свидетельства из первых рук. Кто-то первый сказал это вслух: хозяин дома – колдун. Одни похихикали и разошлись, когда мать засыпала их поручениями. А иные засуетились. Колдунов в Ётунхейме не жалуют, и чем дальше от столицы, тем сильнее. Да и хотел бы я поглядеть на такое место, где им рады.  
«Ты не видел Асгарда», – думает Локи, но молчит, поощряя сына продолжать.  
– Ты не приходил в себя день за днем, слуги стали шептаться, что и не придешь… И тут началось. Дремучие дикари! – он сердито бьет себя по колену. – И будто бы ты по ночам по дому ходишь, потому что на самом деле умер, а если покойника вовремя в снег не закопать, чтобы заледенел, он начинает чужого тепла искать. Я устал на них рычать. Мама рассчитала кое-кого и выгнала, вроде притихли. Гуннар, который их набирал, конечно, тоже постарался. Он им наплел, что ты и живой-то в гневе страшен, а уж что они насочиняли про мертвого… – он машет рукой. – Прошло два месяца, когда в доме остались только Гуннар, Герт, Хирд, прачка и пара егерей. Остальных как сквозняком выдуло. Может, теперь по Утгарту бродят со своими россказнями про ходячего мертвеца.  
От последних слов Локи почему-то передергивает.  
– Сурт с ними, – обрывает он неприятный ему рассказ. – Главное, не снимайте амулеты. И маме пока тоже не показывайте. Не хочу, – он вздыхает, – раньше времени ее обнадеживать. Дождитесь, пока мне дозволят поднимать зад с постели, а там поглядим, что делать дальше.

Пользуясь тем, что до них никому нет дела, прилипают к закрытым дверям, напрягая слух, Гуннар и Герт, еще не успевшие как следует прочувствовать новость: его высочество очнулся от тяжелого и опасного забытья. Впрочем, отметить свое чудесное пробуждение принц решил весьма необычно.  
– С госпожою, Имир меня прости, поцапались, – тихонько сокрушается Герт. – У молодого принца щека – будто ее прижгли чем. Теперь вон с Фенриром закрылись, не слыхать ничего…  
– А ты шипи погромче, – одергивает его Гуннар, – вдруг да тебя захотят послушать!  
– И все-таки нехорошо это все. Правильно прислуга утекла. Целее будут, а тут – как бы чего не вышло. Можно ж и не у короля служить, а у кого попроще…  
– Опять твоя песенка? Ну так и иди себе! Утекай. Мне, может, его высочество поважнее твоей лысины. Малец ведь совсем, а уже одной ногой в бездне побывал. И вернулся.  
– Дык ведь каким вернулся-то! – не унимается Герт, отходя от двери. – Почитай, полбездны в глазах и приволок. Ты глянь, как Хирд от него шарахается! А она баба бывалая, даром что не ведьма. Знает, кого надобно десятой стороной обходить.  
– Молчи-ка лучше о ведьмах, – Гуннар грозит ему пальцем. – Вот сядет его высочество на трон, погляжу я, чего он тебе за твою трепотню скажет.  
– А кто ж его на трон-то пустит? – совсем тихо и горестно лепечет Герт. – Ежели он колдун? Оно ведь, пока тут-то народу мало было, оставалось шито-крыто. Ну, поколдовал малость… А теперь, когда до Утгарта дойдет, думаешь, дадут ему житья?  
– Что несешь! – возмущается Гуннар, теряя нить разговора за дверью. – Он сынок королевский, а ты – дадут, не дадут…  
– Будь ты провидцем, друг Гуннар, я бы, может, и помолчал, – бурчит Герт, стушевавшись под его сердитым взглядом. – Но скажу тебе, зря ты домашнюю прислугу стращал. Обрадел, небось, что главным назначили. А теперь они в Утгарте языками чешут. И как прознают вельможи, так не видать нашему высочеству трона, Имир меня прости, как собственных ушей. И кому мы тогда нужны будем…

– Но ведь я еще не все рассказал тебе! – хлопает себя по лбу Фенрир. – Кольцо, которое ты оставил в библиотеке, заговорило.  
– Когда? – мигом подбирается Локи. – Как? Рассказывай. Где оно сейчас?  
– Мама забрала. Оно напугало горничную, которая протирала пыль. И стало еще одним поводом для бегства.  
– Не стало бы это бегство нам поводом для беспокойства, – хмуро качает головой Локи. – Передай матери, что… а, знаешь, ничего не передавай. Вы давно перекинулись последний раз?  
– Неделю назад.  
Локи кивает.  
– Не оставляйте ее одну надолго. Проследите, чтобы она высыпалась и ела как следует. На нее смотреть больно.  
– Еще бы, – Фенрир скрещивает руки на груди, отчего кажется крупнее и, пожалуй, шире в плечах, чем Локи. – Она места себе не находила. И из-за нас тоже, разумеется… Но теперь будет поспокойнее. Раз тебе ничего не грозит.  
Локи ловит его быструю улыбку, когда он выходит из покоев, и слышит, как отскакивают от дверей неугомонные любители послушать чужие разговоры. Ему самому до смерти хочется узнать, что же такого могла услыхать злополучная горничная. И что успела узнать Ангрбода за то время, пока следящие чары в наспех подобранном амулете все-таки работали как надо. О последнем, впрочем, и помышлять не стоит, пока она не успокоится и не поймет, что повела себя глупо. Сам хорош, сердито говорит себе Локи, но злиться на себя получается плохо.  
Странно, что она ни словом не обмолвилась при нем о кольце. Хотя до того ли ей было? Хорошо еще, что она вспомнила о письмах Бюллейста, о загадочной хвори, одолевающей Лафея, и о спешно созванном Королевском совете. Они тревожат Локи ничуть не меньше, и, может быть, амулет, способный подслушать тайную беседу, мог бы рассказать о том, почему вдруг решил свихнуться старый король. И действительно ли дело в безумии.  
Сил уже не осталось ни на что. Локи просто лежит пластом и глядит в потолок, на кованые крепления светильников над ложем. Он уснул бы еще прежде, чем Фенрир покинул комнату, но мысль о дворцовых секретах не дает ему покоя. Бюллейст хорош на своем месте, это знает весь Утгарт. Но весь Ётунхейм знает, что он родной брат короля, родившийся и выросший в этих землях, иными словами, куда более надежный в качестве наследника престола, чем принц, вернувшийся из плена, который и пленом-то назвать нельзя. В сердце закрадывается подозрение: Бюллейст замыслил свергнуть Лафея, пусть даже для этого придется свести его с ума. Или сделать так, чтобы тот выглядел безумцем. Коль скоро у принца-советника есть связи с колдунами, снабжающими его следящими амулетами, мог бы у него найтись и толковый отравитель. Кто поручится за еду и питье, подаваемые недужному владыке, надо думать, прямо в покои? Кто следит за этим, кроме безотказного младшего брата?  
Внезапно Локи вздрагивает от непрошеной мысли. Неужели он мог бы – пусть не теперь, не через год, не через два, не через десять, но когда-нибудь – превратиться во второго Бюллейста, останься он в Асгарде? Что если бы Лафей не забрал его, а отыскал в Ётунхейме собственного бастарда, чистокровного?  
Какая участь была бы уготована при Торе-наследнике Локи, второму по старшинству: ближе всего к трону, на дразняще-соблазнительном расстоянии от власти. На верхней ступеньке. Он никогда не слыхал ничего подобного от Бальдра, но Бальдр еще малыш, его пока не прельщают ни блеск венца, ни тяжесть золоченого доспеха. Еще в Асгарде Локи порою задумывался о том, что ждет Бальдра, ласкового, беззлобного и доверчивого, в мире, принадлежащем магам и воинам, но так ничего и не смог вообразить. Возможно, в Бальдре, как и в Торе, до поры дремлет сила покровителей Мидгарда, бережно опекаемого Одином с самого времени его появления и заселения. Но пробуждения этой силы еще нужно дождаться. А в Локи силы уже хоть отбавляй, но до сих пор она принесла Мидгарду лишь уйму причин для беспокойства. Взять хоть ничтожно краткий срок жизни людей, в конце концов, смерть, по невнимательности и неведению Локи накрепко вросшую в самую суть всего, что есть в Среднем мире. Стань Тор однажды его защитником – и что делал бы Локи? Чем мог бы помочь ему? Хотел бы ему помогать? Или дал бы овладеть собой зависти к его могуществу, как завидовал иногда его ловкости в обращении с оружием, его умению дружить, его властному голосу, которого, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, слушались даже отцовские эйнхерии…  
Воображение Локи слишком живо. Ему хватает мгновения, чтобы представить, как он нанимает отравителя и отдает приказ. От охватившего омерзения к горлу подкатывает дурнота, но сил не хватает и на спазм тоже. Выбор между троном и братом слишком очевиден, и это приносит облегчение. В это мгновение Локи глубоко плевать на отсутствие кровного родства между ним и Тором. Будь у него братец вроде того же Бюллейста, и Локи не смог бы поручиться ни за свое благополучие, ни за душевное равновесие. Но ему повезло. Братом, несмотря ни на что, называет его именно Тор. И хвала Имиру, ему уже никогда не придется столкнуться с искушением, перед которым легко устоять, пока оно призрачно.  
Убаюканный мыслями о Торе, он все-таки засыпает. Медленно погружается в темноту глубокой ночи безмолвная спальня, когда под потолком гаснет последний осветительный шар.  
В другом конце дома, спасаясь от навязчивой опеки сыновей, Ангрбода заставляет себя улыбаться. Уверяет их, что с нею все ладно, и вовсе она не устала, и совсем не нуждается в том, чтобы только есть, пить и спать целыми сутками: какое там, покуда Локи нездоров. Да, он пришел в себя, но что-то мешает ей безоглядно радоваться этому. Возможно, дело в его взгляде, тяжелом и холодном, какого у него раньше не было, даже когда он был по-настоящему зол. Этого нового Локи Ангрбода не знает: у него знакомое лицо и привычный ей язвительный тон, но рядом с ним ей не по себе. Хочется одновременно и приблизиться, и отстраниться. Совсем как вначале, когда он неустанно дразнил ее, то открыто насмехаясь, то сменяя насмешку на ласку, то почти убеждая в своем равнодушии, расспрашивал о семье и отце с такой осторожностью, будто действительно опасался ранить, и краснел, видя на ней мужскую одежду. И постепенно подбирался все ближе к ее сердцу, уже смирившемуся с одиночеством.  
Она делит с близнецами поздний ужин, во время которого то и дело украдкой глядит на Ёрмунганда. След узкой длиннопалой отцовской ладони уже сошел с его щеки, и теперь ничто, кажется, не способно омрачить радости от полученного прощения. Фенрир, последние месяцы не дававший брату ни на минуту забыть о том, что натворил змей, сейчас выглядит доброжелательным и спокойным. Насколько вообще может быть спокойным Фенрир. Он, конечно, не может скрыть от нее поручение Локи, и на краткий миг она сжимает кулаки, сердясь на мужа за запоздалое проявление участия. Но злость, которая прогнала ее от его постели, успела схлынуть. Гордость не позволяет пока признаться в этом, однако обида уже уступает место сожалению. Может, если бы она осталась, она сумела бы заставить тяжелый взгляд потеплеть, сумела бы узнать в угрюмом и ядовитом незнакомце своего юного мужа.  
После ужина она поднимается наверх, тревожно прислушиваясь к тишине в верхнем коридоре. И только убедившись, что в соседних комнатах все спокойно, входит к себе.  
Теперь можно не бороться со сном, а поддаться ему. Собственное ложе, которое уже четыре месяца не с кем делить, сейчас кажется особенно большим и неудобным. Она плотно заворачивается в меховое одеяло и закрывает глаза, стараясь не думать о Локи и о близости утра. Вообще ни о ком и ни о чем не думать. Удается из рук вон плохо, но в конце концов усталость берет верх.  
Поэтому она едва не падает с ложа в своем меховом коконе, когда резкий и словно надтреснутый голос вырывает ее из сна без сновидений.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Спросонья на язык просятся самые неучтивые ответы. Однако секунду спустя Ангрбода узнает голос, понимает, откуда идет звук, и остатки сна слетают с нее. Она подхватывает одеяло и устремляется к пустому письменному столу, где в пыли одиноко поблескивает кольцо.  
– Мне не спится, брат, – отвечает Бюллейст нарочито ровно, будто разговаривая с беспокойным ребенком или вооруженным врагом.  
– Не лги мне! Я видел, что ты прячешь. Амулет! Покажи, покажи мне его. Не о нем ли ты говорил, что это просто безделица, не стоящая внимания, а теперь держишь ее у самого уха. В чьи тайны ты вторгся на этот раз? Говори!  
– Клянусь тебе, брат мой, ты ошибаешься.  
– Я твой король! – взрывается Лафей, и Ангрбода вздрагивает. – Ты не обманешь меня своими клятвами, нет… где еще, кроме моих покоев, ты спрятал свою следящую мерзость?  
Бюллейст вздыхает, видно, поняв, что отпираться, когда Лафей настроен допытаться до истины, бесполезно.  
– Мне действительно не спалось, мой король, – смиренно объясняет он. – А придя сюда, я услыхал странный звук. И мне показалось, будто ожил амулет в покоях принца Локи.  
– Но покои Локи пусты.  
– Именно так, ваше величество, – соглашается тот. – Принц пребывает в доме своей супруги и в ближайшее время, насколько мне известно, не в состоянии будет его покинуть. Его жизни ничто не угрожает, однако ему необходим полный покой, и путешествие может затянуть его выздоровление.  
– У меня болит голова от твоего словоплетства, Бюллейст, – обрывает его Лафей. – Мальчишка жив, это главное. Он будет нужен мне, пока Ангрбода не произведет на свет здорового потомка королевского рода.  
– Вы говорите о жене наследника так, словно она – породистая кобыла, – говорит Бюллейст укоризненно. – А ведь она последняя из рода…  
– Борки! Она сама виновата в этом. Или ты забыл, как она унизила меня перед всем двором, не просто отказавшись стать королевой, но еще и пристыдив меня памятью отца? Так пусть теперь пожалеет об этом. Пусть прочувствует на себе, пусть не надеется, что я забуду о ней и оставлю в покое…  
– Ваши слова жестоки, мой король…  
– А твои лицемерны! Мне хотя бы достает честности сказать это вслух. Не ты ли уговорил меня выдать Ангрбоду замуж за Локи, когда она отвергла меня? Не ты ли убеждал дождаться появления на свет их ребенка, в котором будет уже не половина чуждой крови, а только четверть? А теперь разыгрываешь из себя правдолюбца, стоит только мне намекнуть, что от Локи и его полузверей будет нужно избавиться.  
Ангрбода ахает и поспешно зажимает себе рот. Но разговор тут же обрывается.  
– Ты слышал это, Бюллейст?  
– Что именно, мой король?  
– Ты дурной паяц, брат. В твоем «мой король» почтения не больше, чем в окрике грязного конюха, понукающего старую клячу. Я слышал женский голос. Этот амулет соединен с покоями Локи здесь?  
– Истинно так, брат мой. Видно, кто-то из служанок…  
– Отправь туда стражу! Немедленно!  
– Это ложная тревога, брат. Служанки…  
– Ты слышал меня или нет?  
– Я сделаю, как вы прикажете. Ваше величество. Но все же прошу подумать о судьбе принца еще раз. Я сделаю все, чтобы Королевский совет никогда не узнал о чуждой крови в его жилах. Я буду самым преданным слугой вам обоим, но проявите милосердие. Ведь он ваш единственный наследник.  
– Да поможет мне Бергельмир изменить это! – тяжелые шаги Лафея удаляются, и его хриплый, неприятный окрик Анрбода слышит уже еле-еле. Он зовет стражу, чтобы отправить в пустые комнаты с давно потушенным камином. Стража никого не найдет, разумеется. И как бы подозрителен ни был Лафей, как бы ни желал уличить его в очевидном обмане, странное происшествие с амулетом заставит его усомниться разве что в собственном слухе.  
Ангрбода дрожит, неотрывно глядя на умолкшее кольцо и пытаясь осмыслить нечаянно услышанное. Усталый разум отказывается принимать реальность, уверяя сознание в том, что происходящее – ночной кошмар, порожденный утомлением и недавними обидами. Смерть Локи – это звучит, чувствуется и осознается такой дикостью, что ей почти смешно. Смерть Локи. Нелепо. Не от предательской стрелы, не от меча в бою, не от рук мятежника, а с ведома и согласия короля.  
Ее передергивает. Она вскакивает, движимая почти непреодолимым желанием бежать в покои Локи. Разбудить его. Рассказать все до последнего слова. Еще ни одна из подслушанных ею бесед не была такой страшной, ни разу она не хотела поделиться знанием так сильно.  
И останавливается. Локи спит. Ему необходимо восстановить силы, он слишком слаб, чтобы противостоять козням сейчас. Ждать, когда он полностью оправится, еще возможно. Убийцы отсрочили гибель… Она кусает побледневшие губы. Как сказать ему, что третье дитя будет ему приговором? Как избежать опалы в том случае, если оно не родится вовсе…  
В горле встает ком. Не заплакать, не закричать. Сон больного может быть крепок, а может быть и чуток. И объяснить ему причину слез и крика будет еще труднее, чем убедить оставаться в постели, пока он не сможет ходить.  
Уронив голову на ладони, а руки – на стол, исподволь она уже затевает мысленный разговор с Локи. Трудный и долгий разговор о том, как не позволить королю распоряжаться их судьбами и их детьми. Не стоит ли ради этого вступить в союз с Бюллейстом, который, кажется, против убийства, но отнюдь не против других злодеяний. Или следует бежать прочь, пока не поздно, куда угодно, хоть в Мидгард, чтобы поселиться там в безвестности и уединении и не опасаться ни за чью жизнь. Но диалог, который она ведет сама с собою, утягивает ее в забытье, обращая воображаемую беседу в тяжелое сумрачное сновидение, полное безысходности и тоски. Устами Локи Ангрбода одну за другой отвергает собственные идеи спасения, не предлагая взамен ничего. Одеяло сползает с ее плеч, когда она, не просыпаясь, беззвучно плачет.


	20. Вино Фрейи

Боли почти нет.  
Только немилосердно саднит глотку. Ощущение же похоже скорее на острое беспокойство, нервную дрожь мышц, ознобный холодок в груди, от которого ноет сердце, ускоряя тяжелый бег. Пальцы скребут по холодному темному мрамору, ногти цепляются за высеченный на нем рельефный рисунок – тело пытается унять судорогу, тело старается не предавать своего хозяина, не поддаваться не проходящей дрожи, не пускать вскачь торопливое сердце. Тело отчаянно хочет сделать вдох, но у него ничего не выходит. Нечем дышать, хотя воздух вокруг холоден и сладок, и его хоть отбавляй. Вздох захлебывается, не начавшись, крик глохнет в помертвелом горле, и это должно быть больно, но боли почти нет.  
Тело Локи лежит на мраморном полу и продолжает безуспешные попытки встать, обламывая ногти о края каменных плит. Тело не слушает приказов: вразнобой сгибаются и разгибаются локти и колени, никак не могут разойтись неестественно сведенные лопатки. Бестолково копошится грязный черный ком длинных одежд, и царящее кругом безмолвие придает этому копошению что-то зловещее.  
Ангрбода сидит на полу на коленях, баюкая на руках голову Локи, гладя по спутанным волосам, раз за разом осторожно проводит пальцами по векам, закрывая глаза, которые упрямо распахиваются, глядят прямо на нее, отчего она вздрагивает и поспешно закрывает их снова. Он не может повернуть головы: саднящая шея словно деревянная. Он не может сказать ей ни слова – воздух вырывается со свистом, устремляется прочь, не позволяя горлу издать ни звука.  
В который раз уставившись в ее сухие воспаленные глаза, ничего не видящие перед собою, он мысленно умоляет ее позволить ему хотя бы повернуть голову, взглянуть на себя. Что с ним такое? Что бы ни было там, что бы ни пряталось за пределами узкого поля зрения, это не может быть страшнее, чем полная беспомощность и это неизвестно откуда взявшееся ощущение не-боли, сравнимое разве что с третьим нырком в прорубь.  
И только тогда он понимает, что означает выражение ее лица, когда, наконец, краем глаза замечает, как, нелепо взмахивая руками, выгибаясь и царапая мраморные плиты, в нескольких шагах поодаль пытается подняться с пола его безголовое тело.

Пробуждение не заставляет себя ждать. Локи с шумом хватает воздух распахнутым ртом, чувствуя мягкие маленькие ладони в собственных волосах, полуосознанно тянется им навстречу, прижимается взмокшим виском и щекой не к подушке, а к чужим коленям под платьем, покрытым тонким и жестким шитьем.  
– Хвала Имиру, ты пришла, – выдыхает он, обнимая ее колени, утыкаясь лицом в тонкие складки платья.  
– Захотела проведать тебя еще раз.  
Локи резко поднимает голову.  
Сигюн краснеет и прячет лицо за волосами. Ее смущение передается Локи, заставляя пробудиться окончательно. Он неловко размыкает сцепленные вокруг ее ног объятия и отстраняется, опершись локтем о подушку. Плечо тут же начинает гадко дрожать, вынуждая его все-таки лечь.  
– Прости. Я…  
– Обознался, – кивает она. – Кошмар?  
– Вероятно, заслуга местных снадобий, – нехотя говорит Локи. – Вкус некоторых из них гаже, чем у иных ядов. Неужели так необходимо валяться в постели еще несколько дней, Сигюн?  
– Прояви терпение. Я уже сделала все, что могла, прочее зависит от здешней знахарки и от тебя. Но если тебя мучают дурные сны, я могу помочь.  
– А есть способ?  
Сигюн снова кивает, доставая из кармана маленькую склянку.  
– Сон без сновидений от одного глотка. Я смешала его вчера, оно действует.  
– Снова зелье, – вздыхает Локи с невольной улыбкой. – Будто мстят мне за небрежность в учении. – Но уже приняв склянку из рук асиньи, он вдруг вспоминает кое о чем.  
– А сон мага? Его тоже нельзя будет увидеть?  
– Вероятнее всего, если он дурной… – пожимает плечами ведьма и с удивлением глядит на него. – Ты видишь сны мага?  
Локи про себя бранит свой длинный язык.  
– Любой маг способен их видеть, разве нет?  
Нет нужды таиться от Сигюн, асиньи, подруги Тора, в конце концов, почти сестры Локи по магическому искусству. Но две ведьмы, стоящие доверия, против одной не стоящей – это все-таки слишком мало, думает Локи, снова возвращаясь мыслями к Моа и тому, как трудно ему было принять присутствие Хирд в доме.  
К тому же, раз Тор не рассказал Сигюн о снах Локи, у него могли быть на то серьезные причины. Этим Локи успокаивает себя, а маленькая асинья тем временем, отсев на всякий случай подальше от его подушки, качает головой.  
– Только не я, – говорит она. – Во мне нет ничего от вёльв, даже того, что доступно обыкновенным, классическим магам. Хёнир говорит, и того, что есть, быть не должно.  
– Уж не валькирией ли ты должна была родиться? – смеется Локи. И уже серьезнее добавляет: – Мне повезло, что ты ведьма, а не валькирия.  
Сигюн робко улыбается ему в ответ.  
– Пожалуй, только валькирия и была бы способна как следует запретить тебе нарушать указания знахарок.  
Локи фыркает.  
– Значит, мне повезло вдвойне! – весело замечает он. – Сейчас у меня нет ни малейшей возможности покинуть постель, ни вооруженных дев поблизости.  
Она коротко смеется.  
– Зря я пришла в неурочный час, тебе, верно, лучше поспать еще.  
– Ты появилась вовремя, – Локи встряхивает в ладони крохотную склянку. – И снова меня спасла. Не боишься, что это войдет в привычку?  
– Нисколько, – она пожимает плечами. – Тебя все твои злоключения так забавляют?  
– Злоключения? – переспрашивает Локи.  
Память послушно принимается отсчитывать в обратном порядке дни и недели, и немало из произошедшего за последние два года смело можно причислить именно к невзгодам. Но вот странность: Локи вовсе не чувствует себя несчастным. Жизнь в Асгарде кажется теперь простой и радостной, но в детстве он вовсе не считал ее таковой. И кто скажет, не случится ли то же через пару-другую зим с его воспоминаниями о жизни в доме на опушке Железного леса?  
Пожалуй, только так, отстраненно и прохладно глядя на самого себя, он может спокойно принимать действительность. Свою беспомощность без магии и телесных сил, непривычное одиночество от остывшей уже злости на Ангрбоду, смутное и оттого еще более гнетущее ожидание перемен, навеянное почти забывшимся сном. Смерть ходит слишком узкими кругами, чтобы ее можно было не замечать, но Локи пока есть на что еще обратить взгляд.  
Сейчас, когда он жив и в шаге от исцеления, когда в кулаке у него сонное зелье, а рядом сидит, неумолимо розовея от смущения, Сигюн, и ее светлые волосы в холодном свете ближайшего к ложу светильника кажутся серебряными, Локи и вовсе отказывается думать о злоключениях, в прошлом ли, в будущем. Он читает ее эмоции по лицу и глазам, и тень неловкости все-таки касается его сердца. То, как она глядит на него, как краснеет всякий раз, когда он шутит, сложно с чем-то спутать.  
– Фрейя передает тебе привет. И шлет подарок.  
В руках у Сигюн – узкогорлая бутыль ванахеймского вина. У Локи загораются глаза. В такие бутыли разливают вино, которое настаивается в заговоренных бочках в самых дальних подвалах и бродит под ночные песни женщин. Драгоценный напиток, драгоценный подарок. И весьма в духе Фрейи, очевидно, решившей таким образом утешить хворого принца.  
– Она очень советовала тебе угостить им жену, – Сигюн снова заливается краской, и это кажется Локи невероятно забавным. – Я, правда, не знаю, что это значило, но…  
Улыбка Локи гаснет.  
– Госпожа Вана обожает вмешиваться всюду, где ей чудится родная стихия, – объясняет он, жадно протянув руки к сосуду из темного стекла. – Неужели действительно чувствует? Дорого бы я дал, чтобы забраться в голову к кому-нибудь из старшего племени. – Взяв бутыль, он пытается посмотреть ее на просвет, но стекло слишком толстое и темное. – Я предположил бы, что она подмешала туда еще какое-нибудь зелье, чтобы в моих жилах вовсе не осталось крови. Но она знает, что я все равно не сумею устоять.  
Сигюн выглядит озадаченной, но не переспрашивает. Только глядит на Локи, внимательно и мягко, и под ее взглядом тают в памяти последние отголоски кошмарного сна.  
Она еще юна, думает он, с неудовольствием понимая, что смотрит на новую подругу свысока, будто старший. Юные девы слишком впечатлительны и оттого порой непредсказуемы. Разве можно смотреть с такой сердечной нежностью на того, кого большую часть времени видела полумертвым? Разве можно покидать родной мир глухой ночью и мимо Моста носиться одной, чтобы поглядеть, не свалился ли он с кровати? И запустить пальцы в волосы, напоминает себе Локи, решая больше ничему не удивляться. Ему интересно лишь, знает ли Тор о том, кому отдала сердце ученица Хёнира.  
Он невольно вспоминает об Ангрбоде и сейчас же отчаянно желает увидеть ее. Глупая ссора, нежданная вспышка лишили его этой возможности, вероятно, на день-два, но с Ангрбоды станется не навещать его и дольше. Пока не пройдет без следа гнев, возгоревшийся без причин.  
– Меня не было на пиру в честь Бары и Тюра, – говорит Сигюн, прерывая его размышления, – но я наслышана о нем. В гневе ты едва не разрушил половину дворца.  
– Это был не гнев, а истерика, – морщится Локи, намеренно отказываясь от сомнительного подвига. – И вовсе не половина дворца пострадала, а моя собственная спальня и один тупоумный ётун, вломившийся ко мне передавать королевскую волю.  
– И ты запечатал ему рот.  
– Не думаю, что его это чему-то научило. Как, впрочем, и меня, – вздыхает Локи. – До сих пор не понимаю, как это вышло.  
– Ты действовал на чистой силе, – просто объясняет Сигюн. – Потому что недоучился. Вероятнее всего, тот ётун исцелился, стоило только тебе успокоиться. Маг, который ворожит на голой силе, все равно что скальд, поющий на связках. Это красиво, но надолго не хватает.  
Сравнение не кажется Локи удачным. Тем не менее он слушает асинью очень внимательно, не желая обидеть ее и остаться один. Сонное зелье может и подождать, впереди еще изрядная часть ночи. Пока же рядом пусть сидит Сигюн, всем своим существом напоминающая ему об оставленном Асгарде.  
– Потому, хоть способность к магии и определяется только врожденной силой, всякому наделенному ею, будь то маг или вёльва, необходимо учиться. Приручать ее и себя заодно. Не бросать в дело все, на что способен. Черпать воду не бочками…  
– А горстями, – не без удивления заканчивает за нее Локи. – Но как-то же можно заставить силу работать, не истощая при этом мага? В горсти явно меньше воды, чем в бочке.  
– Вот этому и учит меня Хёнир. – Сигюн хмурится. – Но я нерадивая ученица. Все, что не касается зелий и превращений, нагоняет на меня ужас.  
С Сигюн легко и почти уютно, хоть и не так, как с Тором. От нее Локи узнает, что Тор и Сиф снова не сумели вынудить Скади благословить их. Тор в отчаянии попросил о заступничестве отца, но Один только отчитал его, сказав, что у Тора и без него достаточно сватов, а Скади в своем праве.  
– Сиф даже заболела, – жалуется Сигюн. – Они с Тором ездили в Свартальвхейм встретиться с тем ювелиром, которого ты ему назвал. Но мастера их разочаровали. Оказалось, что о капризах Скади среди цвергов едва не легенды ходят. Они вернулись с пустыми руками, а теперь Сиф совсем разбита. Не дерется, не ездит охотиться, не гуляет. И очень плохо спит.  
Последние слова она произносит едва слышно, но Локи понимает даже больше, чем можно.  
– Это ее? – он поднимает в ладони склянку с зельем.  
– Это остатки, – говорит Сигюн. – От него ей немного легче. Хотя бы не кричит.  
Сердце Локи сжимается от разочарования. Сиф больна, и Тор еще долго не будет навещать его, не отойдет от своей нареченной. Локи жаль девушку, но это не значит, что ему легко примириться с этим.  
Сигюн рассказывает ему, что Бара и Тюр взялись строить новую морскую гавань. Что Фрейр лично побывал в Мидгарде и с тех пор бредит наукой немагического свойства, хотя сам маг редкой силы. Наконец, что Бальдр обнаружил свой дар. Он не умеет ворожить, тут Тор в свое время оказался прав. Но рассказ Сигюн о его способности заставляет Локи на время позабыть о сне.  
– Он умеет обращаться зверем и птицей, как Один, и летать между мирами без помощи Моста, как я. И сохраняет при этом не только рассудок, но и свойство оживлять и заставлять цвести все, к чему прикоснется, мимо чего пролетит. Мидгардцы уже прозвали его гонцом весны, потому что с тех пор, как он повадился гулять в среднем мире, весны там теплые и зеленые с самого начала апреля. Как будто за ним по пятам следует солнце.  
Локи вздыхает. Младший братишка все-таки один из хранителей Мидгарда, надо же. Интересно, как он выглядит сейчас – почти ребенок, несущий за собой весну в Мидгард, привычный к резким ветрам и холодным ливням. Бальдр не видел себя ни магом, ни воином, и все сомневался, какой дорогой ему пойти, – а норны взяли и решили все за него. И какая красивая вышла легенда.  
Сигюн его молчание толкует по-своему.  
– Ты клюешь носом, – говорит она строго. – Я пойду, а ты прими зелье и спи. Так ты быстрее восстановишь силы и сможешь попрощаться с постельным режимом надолго.  
Локи кивает, хотя на языке вертится пока еще не обретшее форму и бессмысленное возражение. Зачем напрасно беспокоить асинью его неясными предчувствиями? Он прощается с нею и опустошает склянку уже в одиночестве и темноте, когда ее белокурый силуэт тает на фоне высокого узкого окна.

Сон наваливается на него тяжелым плотным одеялом. Если в нем и есть сновидения, Локи их не помнит. Он просто проваливается в пустоту без времени, и возвращается к реальности уже когда солнце за окном садится. Спал ли он один день или несколько, он тоже не может сказать. Кто-то, конечно, заходил в покои, пока он спал, и умудрился не разбудить его. Подоткнуто одеяло, взбита подушка, и кровать словно только что перестилали. И бутыль с вином Фрейи предательски мерцает темным стеклом, возвышаясь на столе у окна. Интересно, думает Локи, кто заметил ее и что об этом подумал? Страх разоблачения холодит ладони. Хоть Свеча – не то место, где стоило бы опасаться сплетников и соглядатаев, вероятность того, что о визитах асов станет известно в Утгарте, все равно остается.  
Локи пытается было определить, сколько времени прошло с короткого разговора с Сигюн, и не знает, как это сделать. Ему досаждают голод и жажда, но это плохая подсказка, когда дело касается большего времени, чем десять-двенадцать часов.  
Однако выводящая его из себя слабость в мышцах, кажется, почти исчезла. Мысль о том, что в постели придется провести еще несколько суток, претит ему как ни что другое. Попробовав приподняться на локтях, а затем сесть, он отбрасывает от себя одеяло.  
– Гуннар, Герт! – кричит он. – Вот бездельники… Ваше высочество проснулось!  
Однако через минуту на пороге спальни появляются не слуги, а Ангрбода.  
Она первым делом устремляет взгляд на него, но, вздрогнув, быстро отводит глаза. Он ждет, когда она нарушит молчание, упрекнет его за упрямство и опасные попытки вскочить с ложа, пока лечение не завершено. Она ждет его приветствия, в котором непонятно чего бывает больше – меда или яда. Она проходит к нему, как всегда, прямая и собранная, и ставит поверх одеяла поднос с бесчисленными снадобьями и, о радость, с ужином.  
Локи глядит на жену все так же молча. Определенно, прошли не одни сутки. За это время мальчишкам все же удалось заставить ее поесть и поспать, и он обещает себе поблагодарить их за заботу о матери. Ангрбода выглядит немного лучше, чем в первый день, когда Локи, очнувшись, увидел ее. Но это нисколько не прибавляет ему решимости заговорить первым. Как завороженный, он следит за ее руками, пока она переставляет кубки на подносе, выверяя порядок, в котором нужно принимать целебные настои и отвары, а после снимает с подноса тарелку и предлагает ему нехитрую трапезу.  
Взгляд ее устремлен то на краешек одеяла, то на ножки кубков, то на собственные пальцы. Она не отдергивает руку, когда Локи касается ее, принимая первый кубок, но он чувствует ее желание это сделать. Это причиняет неожиданно сильную боль. Что случилось? Неужели она обижена на него сильнее, чем он думал? Или пока он валялся здесь бесполезной куклой, успело произойти что-то еще?  
– Что-то случилось? – спрашивает он, наконец, переборов желание заставить ее начать разговор. И только тогда она бросает взгляд на него.  
Она скучала, тосковала и боялась, это он видит в ее глазах. И отчего-то боится до сих пор. Тоска и страх так сильны в ней и так очевидны, что Локи, отставив кубок, берет ее за руки.  
– Ничего не случилось, сын Лафея, – говорит она глухо. – Выпей зелье, оно скоро выдохнется.  
Локи кусает губы.  
– Полагаю, мне стоит извиниться, – полувопросительно начинает он.  
– Нет, не стоит. Ты был прав, властнейший из господ, а я – нет.  
Шутка похожа на прочие шутки Ангрбоды, но ее тон так разнится с тем, к какому привык Локи, что ему делается не по себе. Что-то, определенно, стряслось за дверями его покоев. А раз так, необходимо как можно скорее их покинуть. Залпом он опустошает один кубок за другим, никаких особенных чудес в себе не ощущая, и желает только одного: встать. И расспросить Ангрбоду хорошенько, с чего это она ведет себя так, будто не вышла замуж за наследника трона, а попала в руки мидгардского рабовладельца. Прикончив все лекарства, он чувствует себя так, будто само его тело превратилось в сосуд для смешивания зелий. В крови бурлят разнонаправленные сложные составы, усиливая и концентрируя действие друг друга: в этом состоит изрядная доля мастерства лекаря, но ощущение сложно назвать приятным.  
– Налей мне вина, – просит Локи, и тут же взгляд его падает на стоящую на столе бутыль.  
Ванахеймское вино льется в один из пустых кубков густым ароматным потоком. Стыд пить такое с кем-то еще, думает Локи, замечая, как Ангрбода невольно тянет воздух тонким носом, ловя незнакомый дурманящий запах.  
– Выпей со мной.  
Ее покорность почти раздражает его. Она молча наполняет второй кубок и, пригубив вино, надолго замирает, обхватив кованые бока сосуда ладонью. Если Госпожа Вана и подмешала что-то к дареному эликсиру, она этого на замечает, только один за другим делает медленные мелкие глотки, не желая расставаться со вкусом напитка.  
Этот вкус, наконец, смывает с губ Локи бесчисленные лекарственные смеси. Ему хватает единственного кубка, и он отставляет его прямо на пол в изголовье кровати. Туда же отправляется и бутыль, вытянутая им из безвольной руки Ангрбоды.  
– Ты все равно расскажешь мне об этом своем «ничего не случилось», – тихо говорит он. – Так что не стану упорствовать. Просто сядь поближе.  
Она придвигается с явной опаской, вызывая у Локи нервный смешок, который он давит. Может, ей тоже не хочется теперь смотреть на него? Может, его новый, тяжелый взгляд так неприятен ей, что она не желает делиться с ним своим новым секретом и даже обнять не хочет?  
Подумав так, он решительно садится, больше не опираясь спиной на подушки. Перед глазами взлетает сноп белых искр, но он сидит прямо и, когда голова перестает кружиться, подается вперед, чтобы привлечь ее к себе. Возражения не принимаются: Ангрбода каменеет и застывает в его руках, но Локи сильнее. Через несколько секунд она, так и не ответив на неловкое объятие, опускает подбородок ему на плечо. Ее волосы щекочут ему висок и щеку и пахнут сладко и холодно. Слушая ее дыхание, Локи чувствует себя почти счастливым. Вот только молчание из неуютного становится по-настоящему гнетущим.  
– Мне не хотелось бы думать, что я провалялся без сознания слишком долго, – произносит он над ее ухом. – Что успел надоесть молодой жене. Что она успела вернуть себе свое свободное сердце и нашла, кого там поселить. – Ангрбода вздрагивает и пытается оттолкнуть его, но он крепко сжимает ее плечи и заканчивает, уже через силу. – Но о чем еще я могу думать, если наедине со мною она ведет себя, как с врагом?  
– У тебя нет причин для ревности, муж, – отвечает Ангрбода сквозь зубы.  
– А для чего есть?  
Она отворачивается, как только он ослабляет хватку, но, к немалому облегчению Локи, не торопится отсесть. Воспользовавшись этим, он тянет ее к себе на колени – слишком сильна жажда оказаться ближе, слишком глупо с нею бороться, зачем? Мыслей читать Локи не умеет, хоть сейчас ему хотелось бы это сделать, избавив и себя, и Ангрбоду от необходимости длить нескладный разговор. По правде говоря, его с момента пробуждения одолевает совсем другое желание, никак не вяжущееся с телесной слабостью.  
– Для чего, Ангрбода? – спрашивает он уже совсем тихо, касаясь губами ее виска.  
Повернувшись к нему, она встречается с ним взглядом. Короткое время он ждет, что она снова отвернется, но она только склоняется ближе. Даже не умея читать мыслей, Локи ясно видит, как борются в ней все тот же непонятный ему страх, тревога и стремление ответить ему. Ища способ примирить их, не разорвавшись между желаниями остаться и покинуть его покои, она по-прежнему не открывает рта. Зато теперь ее ладони лежат на плечах Локи, и прикосновение жестких пальцев заставляет слабость отступить. Какие тут могут быть целебные зелья – Локи здоров и полон сил, потому что она пришла, и сидит рядом, и смотрит отчаянно, и комкает ворот его рубашки.  
Примирения никогда не были сильной стороной и любимым занятием Локи. Он теряется между тем, что делают ее руки, и тем, как испугано и печально ее лицо. И целует он ее скорее для того, чтобы стереть это выражение, но именно поцелуя оказывается достаточно.  
Ангрбода обнимает Локи, вцепляется в него, подается вперед, все-таки заставляя его упасть обратно на подушку, но теперь это мало его беспокоит. Он надеется только, что, каковы бы ни были причины ее поведения, он узнает о них и сумеет с ними справиться. Позже, все это будет позже. Главное, его вины тут нет, иначе она не обнимала бы его так жадно всего через несколько минут после того, как всеми силами пыталась оттолкнуть.  
Хочет молчать – пусть молчит, лишь бы не уходила, думает он, запуская пальцы в густые темные волосы, тянет вышитую ленту, распуская наскоро заплетенную косу. Сейчас и сам он ничего не говорит: даже не восторгается по обыкновению тем, как легко снимаются ее домашние платья. Впрочем, Ангрбода и не дает ему потратить время на то, чтобы раздеть ее: Локи просто сминает широкий подол, тянет ее вверх, приподнимая над собою, помогая сесть верхом.  
А после думать о чем-то становится просто невозможно, у Локи есть только надежда, что в голове у Ангрбоды сейчас так же легко, а на сердце – так же жарко. Жар иссушает и одновременно наполняет его, накатывает волнами, пока Ангрбода двигается в собственном танце, то выпрямляясь, то припадая к его груди, жар полыхает под ее ресницами, заставляя угольки глаз ярко светиться в наступающих сумерках. В конце концов он все-таки отнимает жадные руки от ее бедер, тянется к шнуровке платья, нетерпеливо рвет бесчисленные петли и опрокидывает ее на ложе, накрывая собой. Ее глаза вспыхивают еще ярче. Она размыкает губы, и Локи почти успевает испугаться.  
– Я не заперла дверь, – шепчет Ангрбода.  
Ему становится смешно, хотя смех и страсть отнюдь не всегда ходят рядом. Опустив голову, он легонько кусает ее в плечо.  
– Спалю любого, – обещает он.  
Ее короткий беспокойный смех обрывается вздохом, она закрывает глаза и цепляется за него – волосы, плечи, руки – до самого конца.  
Но когда Локи, обессиленный, опустошенный, но счастливый, опускается на подламывающихся руках и перекатывается набок, ложась рядом с нею и ловя последние отголоски разделенного на двоих удовольствия, Ангрбода вдруг снова напрягается. Локи всей кожей чувствует, как к ней возвращается отступившая было тревога. Она глядит на него, лежа рядом в своем безнадежно испорченном платье и положив руку под голову, а взгляд, в котором плещутся, не смешиваясь, любовный дурман и холодный страх, заставляет Локи поежиться. Потянув одеяло вверх, он накрывает их обоих, прижимается губами к ее острому локтю.  
– Я отдам тебе правую руку за твои мысли, женщина, – говорит он, все еще немного хрипло.  
Ангрбода качает головой; растрепанные волосы широким ореолом накрывают подушку. Ее гложет сомнение, которое Локи не по силам развеять. Но это не значит, что он не пытается. До сих пор она ни разу не видела, чтобы он отступил. Этого не произошло ни при первой их встрече, ни во время брачного обряда, ни в бою с ведьмами. Ни после того, как она произвела на свет детей, от которых, родись они от обычного ётуна, семья непременно отказалась бы. Что он сделает теперь, если она расскажет ему, что за беседу подслушала при помощи следящих чар? Локи трудно предсказать, а переубедить еще труднее. Смириться же с тем, что он пожелает не избегнуть опасности, а переиграть ее, будет и вовсе невозможно.  
Губы Локи все так же мягки, но взгляд делается испытующим. Он не отпускает ее, когда она пытается стянуть вместе разошедшиеся края лифа, и осторожно, но решительно возвращает на место при попытке приподняться и выбраться из-под одеяла. Для этого ему хватает простого объятия: Ангрбоде недостает решимости сбросить его руку.  
Вздохнув, она опускает веки, будто надеясь, что так, не видя его глаз напротив, говорить будет легче. И произносит то, что мешает ей дышать свободно целый день и целую ночь.  
– Лафей желает твоей смерти.


	21. Благо короны

– Так вон оно как… – растерянно качает бритой головой Гуннар, отходя от двери.  
У стоящего рядом с ним Герта уши еще темно-синие от прилившей крови, но то, чему они двое едва не стали свидетелями, уже мало его интересует. Довольно с него и разговора, который они успели застать.  
– Ну что, ведьмин сын, косишься еще на Утгарт? Чтоб тебя там первый же гвардеец на пику поднял за то, что принцу служил? И не поглядят, что ты его бросил.  
– Остынь, Гуннар… – тихо просит Герт, все еще ошалело глядя на дверь. – Может, госпожа не так поняла государя, ослышалась или еще чего, мало ли…  
– А на самом деле как же? Король, надо думать, говорил «избавиться», а сам полагал ублажить принца-то? Наградить и отпустить?  
Герт беспокойно дергает сам себя за рукава.  
– Чего ты от меня-то хочешь, Гуннар? Ты тут служишь, так ведь и я служу! Не жалуются на меня высочества. А чуть только что – и ты тут же волком глядишь, будто я только и ищу, куда утечь. Никак всю жизнь припоминать будешь.  
– А и буду! Потому как ты глядишь, будто хоть сейчас в любую нору готов зарыться.  
– Да боязно-то мне за высочество наше, Гуннар! Одно дело, стало быть, охотницы, цверги всякие с топорами да палками. И совсем другое – королевская воля, будь она неладна! Чего он супротив королевской воли поставит? Ежели у него даже этот, Ансгар то бишь, под началом его величества в битвы ходил. И как прикажет король, так личная гвардия в конвой и превратится, без всякого колдовства, одним только словом.  
– Тьфу ты… – зло сплевывает Гуннар. – Молчал бы уж, язви тебя… Сотник наш высочеству преданно служит аж два года как. А война, чего война? Закончилась давно. Не бросит сотня принца, не верю я в это.  
– А я вот не знаю, чего и подумать. Я-то тоже его не оставлю, ты не думай! Я не эти, – он сердито грозит кулаком в окно, – трусы утгартские! – но тут же он опускает руки и прячет их в рукава. – Но ежели чего, из нас с тобою, друг Гуннар, что защитники, что помощники, как из дерьма копье…

– И ты, конечно, не придумала ничего лучше, чем отказывать мне в близости, чтобы не зачать дитя?  
Локи не знает, смеяться ему или плакать. Ангрбода пожимает плечами, прячет кончики пальцев в его руках. В густеющих сумерках сами собою начинают светиться синие шары над постелью, и холодные блики дробятся в ее волосах, когда она склоняет голову, касаясь его лба своим.  
Она и рада бы посмеяться над собой: так глупо сейчас выглядят ее давешние страхи и напрасные метания. В самом деле, чего ради она молчала, зачем не пошла к нему сразу же, как только пришла в себя, держа кольцо в кулаке? Только из опасений, что он сейчас же, немедленно помчится в Утгарт, навстречу собственной погибели.  
Страх потерять его застил ей разум, теперь она начинает это понимать. Дитя, появления которого так жаждет Лафей, действительно может родиться обыкновенным. Но даже если это будет стихийный оборотень, опасности для Локи это не убавит. Однако, как только она высказывает ему это соображение, оно кажется ей абсурдным. В присутствии Локи почти все произнесенное ею вслух кажется Ангрбоде глупостью. Глядя на него, сложно не поверить, что не существует неодолимых напастей и что со всем, чем бы ни грозило грядущее, можно справиться.  
Много бед может найтись в девяти мирах, которые будут не по силам мальчику, лишь недавно назвавшемуся мужем. Но что может быть не под силу колдуну, спасшему ей жизнь? На стороне Лафея – корона и власть, которую она дает. Но разве Лафей – колдун? Мгновение Ангрбода снова колеблется: не слишком ли большие надежды она возлагает на мужа, и не только на силу, которой он располагает, но и на его благоразумие, в котором он не раз заставлял ее усомниться. Что сможет сделать она, если он окажется бессилен? Думать об этом ей по-прежнему страшно. Ненависть родного отца к сыну непонятна ей: Борка любил покойную жену, но не меньше любил и дочь. Желание же Лафея убить Локи приводит ее в величайший ужас. И глядя на безмятежную улыбку Локи, она чувствует только, как земля уплывает из-под ног, а вместе с нею – всякое понимание мужей, воюющих за трофеи, которые того не стоят. Лафею нужно продлить династию, говорит Локи, и она верит ему. Лафею нужна ты, говорит Локи, и она, вздрогнув, сжимает его руку. Прошло слишком много времени со дня бесславного королевского сватовства, так неужели ее появление во дворце снова вернуло его к мысли сделать ее королевой?  
– Фенрир и Ёрмунганд заставили его поверить, что кровь в моих жилах испорчена, – пожимает плечами Локи, говоря легко, будто о чем-то отвлеченном. – А может, это лишь одно из проявлений его болезни, о которой тебе писал Бюллейст. Или, может, он был безумен уже тогда, когда забирал меня из золотого дворца. Или тогда, когда сватался к тебе. Или когда развязывал войны с Суртом и с Одином. Знаешь, в Мидгарде существовали целые правящие династии, в которых ни один правитель не доживал до старости, пребывая в своем уме. Кто знает, вдруг и меня ждет безумие, как Лафея… – он сдувает с лица волосы, будто отмахивается от собственных слов. – Как бы там ни было, мы не можем оставить его без своего внимания и присутствия. Тебе ведь, верно, известно это правило: друзей держи близко, врагов – еще ближе. Лафей ни минуты не был мне другом, но моим врагом он сделал себя сам… Разумеется, мальчиков в Утгарт мы не повезем. По крайней мере, пока я не приучу придворных не повторять за Лафеем мерзости про ущербность оборотней. И колдунов заодно… Единственное, что меня радует, – двору неизвестно о том, что я полукровка, а значит, так же ущербен. Только представь, что начнется в Утгарте, если это всплывет. Боюсь, желания Лафея тогда полностью совпадут с устремлениями большей части вельмож. А то, что я не успел проявить себя нигде, кроме учтивых бесед с Фрейей и парочкой контрабандистов в Каменных горах, сыграет только на руку тем, кто будет говорить, что я не достоин короны.  
– Не помню законов, запрещающих полукровке носить корону, – хмурится Ангрбода.  
– Их нет, – кивает Локи. – И я думаю лично проследить за тем, чтобы они не появлялись. И тебя я хотел бы видеть рядом.  
– Прости меня, муж. Я должна была сразу отдать кольцо тебе, или хотя бы пересказать беседу короля и Бюллейста, едва ее услышала. А вместо этого целые сутки соображала, что делать с этим знанием.  
– Хвала Бергельмиру, тебе ничего не пришло на ум, – усмехается он, гладя ее по волосам. – За все это время.  
– Ты не станешь просить поддержки у Бюллейста? – спрашивает Ангрбода. – Он мог бы…  
– Я не знаю, что на уме у Бюллейста, – прерывает ее Локи, – и едва ли могу угадать, кого в нем больше – вельможи или брата. Если Лафей действительно сходит с ума без всякого постороннего вмешательства, во что мне верится слабо, Бюллейст либо станет ухаживать за ним и готовить меня к вступлению на престол, либо заявит свои права на корону, перед тем настроив против нас с тобою двор, а если получится, то и чернь. Если же к королевской хвори приложил руку он или кто-то еще из придворных, нас в покое не оставят. Гляди, как мала вероятность того, что Бюллейст окажется нам с тобой полезен. Ты права в одном – нам следует держаться поближе к нему и к королю. Чтобы знать, что происходит в дворцовых стенах, и быть к этому готовыми.  
– А как же чары?  
Локи морщится.  
– Это слишком ненадежно. Посмотри на меня, даже я сумел перестроить их так, что амулет, созданный, чтобы следить за нами, вместо этого нам помогает. Думаешь, никто, кроме меня, не способен на это? Нет, Ангрбода. Нам придется отправиться в Утгарт. Я хочу поближе поглядеть на вельмож, оказавшихся в Королевском совете, послушать, что за заботы Лафея они мужественно взяли на себя, и разузнать у каждого из них, кому и что пообещал Бюллейст за столь ответственный пост. Помимо славы и почестей, разумеется, было что-то еще, если мой дядя таков, как я думаю о нем.  
А заодно неплохо бы понять, что за гадкое совпадение – внезапная немощь, одновременно поразившая владыку Ётунхейма и нареченную наследника Асгарда, думает Локи. Идея нелепа, с какой стороны ни взгляни. Какая связь может быть между Лафеем и Сиф? Он пытается посмеяться над собою, но настырная мысль не дает ему покоя. Все это неспроста. Не глупо ли списывать на случайность все вплоть до сходства проявлений болезни? И все равно, какими причинами она объясняется в каждом случае. Для немолодого короля опасно переутомление, для юной Сиф – разногласия со строгой матерью, но, на взгляд Локи, чересчур все слаженно. Как по писаному. Пока Утгарт считает его слабым, там происходят сомнительные перемены и назначения, и именно этот момент выбирает Лафей, чтобы лишиться своего обычного спокойствия и равновесия, вдруг превратившись из холодного расчетливого властелина в нервного, мучимого бессонницей и одержимого подозрениями старика. И как же не вовремя Локи остался без помощи Тора, пусть даже она заключается почти целиком в ободрении…  
У него, конечно, есть еще Сигюн, готовая быть при нем столько, сколько возможно оставаться незамеченной, но злоупотреблять ее чрезмерной приязнью Локи не хочется.  
– Я не оставлю Фенрира и Ёрмунганда одних, – спорит Ангрбода, поворачиваясь в кольце его рук. – Ты, как Хирд, обманываешься их внешностью и повадками, но на самом деле они еще дети. Я должна быть с ними. – Ее шея и плечи влажно поблескивают в свете разгорающихся к ночи светильников, и Локи засматривается на нее, на мгновение теряя мысль. Он обнимает ее мягче, проводит пальцами от тонкой ключицы извилистую линию к высокой маленькой груди в расшнурованном вырезе платья и останавливается, услышав вздох. – Прекрати.  
– Зачем? – коротко улыбается Локи. – Мне нравится, когда ты первой прекращаешь спор.  
– Это подлый ход, – парирует Ангрбода, лениво ловя его руку. – Я призываю тебя подумать о собственной жизни, муж, а тебя интересует лишь содержимое моего корсажа.  
– А не коварнее ли лежать передо мною в распахнутом корсаже и удивляться, что мне недосуг думать о собственной жизни? – смеется Локи и накрывает ладонью ее грудь. – Мы подумаем об этом утром. А пока, может быть, все-таки снимешь платье?

Слухи, которых опасался Локи, расползлись по окрестностям Утгарта, а оттуда – по провинциям и самым отдаленным уголкам Ётунхейма. Еще немного, и не останется такого захолустья, где не слышали бы о колдуне из черной башни, о чужаке с горящими желтыми глазами, хитростью взявшем в жены последнюю из рода Борки и зачавшем с нею двух чудовищных сыновей. То, что колдун приходится сыном королю, этим слухам отнюдь не мешает, наоборот, дает пищу новым жутким подробностям. Даже ведьмы Железного леса сделались вдруг прислужницами злодея, чем-то прогневившими его. И теперь, наказанные, они ждут где-то его прощения и приказания напасть на честных ётунов.  
Честные ётуны, впрочем, не спешат хвататься за оружие. Рассказывая и пересказывая друг другу страшные сказки о принце-колдуне, они продолжают копаться в снегу и иле, выращивая немногие способные выжить в Ётунхейме растения; охотиться, рыбачить, строить дома и рубить на продажу в крупные города чахлые деревца на бескрайних заснеженных равнинах. Пока принц-колдун не стучит в двери, честным ётунам нет дела до господских бед, будь они даже магического свойства. Лишь бы дом стоял и кони не дохли.  
Надолго ли они сохранят спокойствие, Локи не знает. Встав на ноги, он не может усидеть на месте и остаток осени проводит в разъездах, все-таки оставив дома Ангрбоду и сыновей. Амулеты Хёнира, благополучно выданные за плод стараний самого Локи, приводят неконтролируемые, хаотичные превращения к довольно стройному циклу, и можно было бы вздохнуть спокойно, если бы не одно обстоятельство. Теперь в обличье змея и волка Ёрмунганд и Фенрир проводят столько же времени, сколько в обличье ётунском. Обитателям Свечи Железного леса приходится тем тяжелее, что Фенрир никак не оставит своей идеи научиться контролировать своего зверя. Разубедить его не под силу даже Ёрмунганду, утратившему изрядную часть доверия брата после случая на берегу Эливагара. Настойчивые попытки старшего удержать Фенрира дома накануне превращения ничего не дают, кроме обмена резкостями. И когда братья ссорятся, Фенрир все равно поступает по-своему, оставляя Ёрмунганда еще более замкнутым, закрытым, молчаливым, чем всегда. Что до Локи, то он и вовсе не ощущает в себе уверенности, что сыну необходимо запрещать думать об этом. Отчего принц крови должен в чем-то уступать обыкновенным оборотням, даже тем из них, кто зависит от лунных фаз? Не говоря уже о тех, кто перекидывается по собственной прихоти, так же легко, как сам Локи меняет облик с ётуна на аса. Кто знает, вдруг упорство Фенрира окажется здесь сильнее, чем магия крови.  
Как ему помочь, Локи не имеет никакого представления. Без подсказок от Хёнира он чувствует себя слепцом, бредущим наугад, и очередное поражение в попытках обуздать чудовищную ипостась близнецов заставляет его отступиться, хотя бы на время. Прочие же магические эксперименты, хоть и разнообразны, в большинстве своем кажутся ему не более чем детским баловством, из которого сложно извлечь пользу.  
Тор так и не появляется в Ётунхейме, но и Сигюн словно что-то держит вдали от него. Как бы ни скучал Локи по брату, как бы ни сердился на него за долгое отсутствие, все чаще он думает, как было бы славно снова увидеть маленькую асгардскую ведьму. И если не получить магической помощи, то хотя бы поговорить с кем-то, кто понимает в этом деле столько же, сколько и он.  
Когда в Ётунхейм рука об руку приходят зима и ночь, Локи находится достаточно далеко от дома. Здесь немало городов и деревень, наведываясь в которые, он смотрит, слушает, запоминает, изучает. Жизнь холодного мира не заключена целиком в книгах дворцовой библиотеки и даже не сосредоточена в глубокомысленных и метких замечаниях Бюллейста, которыми тот, всеми силами стараясь отвлечь Локи от идеи посетить заседание Королевского совета, потчует его во время кратких посещений дворца. Жизнь эта построена иначе, чем жизнь Асгарда, где солнце светит не только летом и даже самый тощий надел может дать два урожая в год. И чем дольше Локи глядит на нее, тем отчетливее понимает, что она ему не по вкусу.  
Однако иной он не представляет, как не мыслят иной судьбы сами ледяные великаны. Пока одни, владея выработками в Каменных горах, торгуют с соседними мирами серебром и самоцветами, прочие дерутся со своей неприветливой землей за возможность существовать на ней. Ётунхейм перекроил внуков Бергельмира под себя, сделав их невосприимчивыми к холодам, заставив зачерстветь и остыть даже сердцем, но ему не удалось срастить их с собой так, как сращены со своими мирами асы, ваны, альвы и сыны Муспеля. Если бы не очевидная натяжка, Локи сравнил бы их со смертными обитателями Мидгарда, никак не способными отказаться от идеи самим перестроить мир под свои прихоти. Мидгард мстит детям Хеймдалля наводнениями, пожарами и землетрясениями, зноем и стужей, какая ётунам и не снилась. Ётунхейм указывает своим жителям их место, просто оставаясь сам собой.  
Жизнь во дворце, напротив, меняется слишком быстро, быстрее, чем Локи мог бы представить себе еще полгода или год назад, побывав в его стенах. Казавшийся незыблемым уклад теперь готов развалиться: это видно по озабоченным и угрюмым лицам, встречающим его всякий раз на въездных воротах. Он навещает Утгарт, дворец и Бюллейста, настойчиво, но безуспешно предлагая свое участие в Королевском совете. И раз от раза читает в самом облике привратников, слуг, просителей и королевских гвардейцев, секретарей и советников смутную, но сильную тревогу. Словно что-то висит в воздухе, недостижимое для сознания, но, безусловно, опасное.  
Взгляд то и дело цепляется за бесчисленные новшества, и хотя многие из них мелки, это отчего-то портит ему настроение. Больше стражи на воротах. Меньше ётунов на улицах. Выше ограды вокруг дворца. Даже принцу-наследнику приходится ждать, пока его пропустят сквозь несколько узких ворот. Локи ни единого дня не любил Утгарт с его узкими улицами, чернотой мостовых, отполированных колючим снегом, и иглами высоких домов. Но абсурдные перемены тем более не красят город.  
И без того куцее гостеприимство холодной столицы утрачено вовсе. Если в деревнях главная страшная сказка – желтоглазый колдун, то в Утгарте ётуны всех кругов пугают друг друга возможностью закрытия Радужного моста. Конечно, речи об этом вслух никто не заводит. Но тут и там новые порядки определены прямыми указами короля, заставляя челядь выть волками, стражу – пожимать плечами в гремящих латах, а придворных – опускать глаза.  
Короля никто не видит и не видел уже давно. Король прячется в собственных покоях, избегая даже приближенных, не говоря уже о всевозможных просителях и прочих визитерах. Не желает он видеть и Локи, хоть тот прилагает все силы, чтобы добиться встречи. Ему хочется самому взглянуть, что происходит с Лафеем, он почти уверен, что сумел бы распознать чужеродную магию, будь дело в ней, но необычайно многочисленная охрана, выставленная у дверей, извиняясь, передает, что впускать не велено никого. Исключения его величество не делает ни для брата, ни для сына.  
– Мой брат, – объясняет ему Бюллейст во время первого же визита, – болен серьезнее, чем я предполагал, когда писал вашей супруге, мой принц. Знахари ходят вокруг него, словно стервятники, пытаясь перещеголять друг друга в том, как посложнее окрестить его хворь, но ни один не может сказать, как ее излечить. Бессонница и потеря аппетита сделали короля нервным, а разумная подозрительность его превратилась в подлинное несчастье. Ему кажется, будто кто-то желает ему гибели, и это заставляет его быть еще более жестким, чем он был в молодости, когда неустанно воевал едва ли не со всеми мирами сразу... – еще более жестоким, переводит для себя Локи, но лишь кивает, слушая. – Сейчас, когда Ётунхейм, скажем так, обособлен, противниками его величества рискуют оказаться его покорные слуги. Пока он лишь на словах срывает на них гнев, опасности нет, но долго ли он будет так великодушен?  
– Великодушен, дядя? – поднимает брови Локи. – Уж не из великодушия ли он выставил вокруг дворца столько латников, словно сидит в осажденной крепости? И тот бедняга, чей вмерзший в мостовую труп я видел у северных ворот, тоже жертва королевского великодушия? Не знаю, что вы думаете об этом, а я склонен считать, что Лафей вернулся в свое воинское прошлое, и знахарям, вместо того чтобы сотрясать воздух мудреными названиями болезней, нужно подумать, как вернуть его в настоящее.  
От мелких поклонов Бюллейста у Локи делается кисло во рту, и он волей-неволей замолкает, думая, не сказал ли лишнего. То, что Бюллейст не желает ему смерти, не означает, что ему можно выложить все, что на уме. К тому же, есть еще Королевский совет, куда он твердо намерен вломиться, но сопротивление Бюллейста, вежливое и упорное, выводит его из себя.  
– Что такого вы там обсуждаете, дядя, что не предназначено для ушей наследника? – осведомляется он, теряя терпение. – Еще немного, и я начну думать, что творящееся в городе и дворце – следствие отнюдь не королевского безумия.  
– Ну что вы, ваше высочество, – смущенно и безоружно улыбается Бюллейст. – Королевский совет всего лишь совещательное собрание. И создан он мною исключительно ради блага короны, моего брата и вашего высочества.  
– Тогда я тем более желаю взглянуть, кто же и как старается мне во благо.  
Однако в Королевский совет Локи попадает только в начале зимы. И нельзя сказать, чтобы его там ждали, хотя он и предупредил Бюллейста о своем намерении и отмел, наконец, все возражения. Бюллейст представляет его со всеми возможными почестями и провожает к выделенному месту: высокому креслу на центральном ряду амфитеатра, рядом со своим собственным. Зал совета напоминает Локи асгардский высокий суд, место Бюллейста – судейское кресло Одина, подле которого встает за его плечом Хеймдалль. От такого сравнения Локи покрывается гусиной кожей. Идя следом за дядей к своему креслу, он оглядывает зал, всматриваясь в лица вельмож. Кто-то знаком ему понаслышке, кто-то – лично, поскольку оказался владельцем тех земель, где Локи проводил осенние дни. Сейчас чьи-то взгляды полны настороженности, другие – лучатся самодовольством. Еще бы, ведь у принца нет голоса в этом совете, а лишь право присутствовать, которое было бы у него даже в том случае, будь он несмышленым младенцем или, Имир упаси, девицей.


	22. Сила крови

По крайней мере, именно так сказал им Бюллейст, когда стало ясно, что настырный принц так просто не отступится. Что ж, пусть получает, что хотел.  
Локи взбирается на отведенное ему место и садится нарочито прямо, чтобы казаться выше. Среди чистокровных ётунов он и в самом деле словно отрок или женщина, слишком низкорослый, слишком тонкий в кости. Все глядят на него свысока. Даже Бюллейст, открывая заседание, пожимает плечами, покосившись на него так, будто его присутствие здесь – чья-то нелепая шутка. Против воли Локи начинает злиться. Пальцы настойчиво покалывает, и он старается дышать ровнее, чтобы огонь ненароком не вырвался из ноздрей. И поэтому вздрагивает, когда Бюллейст, длинно и нудно сообщив о его присутствии, вдруг восклицает:  
– Долгих зим наследнику!  
– Долгих зим наследнику! – один за другим вельможи Королевского совета приветствуют его, а после садятся на свои места.  
Невольно Локи следит взглядом за каждым из них по очереди, останавливаясь на пару секунд, пока произносится церемониальная фраза. Теперь он видит не только выражение глаз. Большинство членов совета стары, едва ли не старше Бюллейста, хотя есть и достаточно молодые ётуны. Разумеется, самому юному вдвое больше зим, чем Локи. Но и старые, и молодые, они одеты в одинаковые черные накидки с широкими пелеринами, на один и тот же манер сколотыми под горлом. Это нервирует Локи: Королевский совет начинает напоминать ему нечто среднее между дворцовой стражей и стаей волков. Впечатление только усиливается, щедро сдобренное раздражением, когда он разглядывает фибулы. Не узнать крохотную, но качественную копию Топора Бергельмира он теперь не смог бы ни при каких обстоятельствах. Наглость Бюллейста вызывает оторопь. Совещательное собрание едва ли может позволить себе так открыто носить на одежде символ власти и родового преемства всего лишь как знак отличия, пусть даже самого высокого.  
– Ваше высочество, позвольте представить вам Королевский совет, – провозглашает Бюллейст, – куда входят преданнейшие слуги его величества, по долгу службы призванные брать на себя бремя его каждодневных обязанностей в случае необходимости. Грак, глава дневной стражи Утгарта. Фритьоф, которого вы, верно, помните, мой принц, он присутствовал при изменении торгового договора с Ванахеймом…  
– Восхищен вашей хваткой, ваше высочество, – ухмыляясь в неуместную на темно-кобальтовом лице бородку, кивает Фритьоф.  
Бюллейст продолжает длинную вереницу имен и постов, а Локи только слушает и запоминает, удивляясь про себя, что это в совете, который Бюллейст упрямо определяет как вспомогательное собрание вельмож, делают ётуны, обремененные не прямыми, а начальственными обязанностями. Многие из них, судя по титулам, имеют не только в столице, но и во всем Ётунхейме далеко не самое слабое влияние. Локи это напоминает скорее собрание верховных правителей из недавней, но уже канувшей в прошлое стремительной истории Мидгарда, чем нечто временное и второстепенное. Не эти ётуны должны бы быть на подхвате у его величества, думает он, но что если он ошибается? Не слишком ли много чести при столь строгом монархе, как Лафей, создавать королевский совет из начальников стражи, управляющих рынками и глав местных гильдий? Может, в этом и состоит замысел Бюллейста – создать цепь управления, во главе которой стоит не король, а совет?  
Какое же место в этой цепи уготовано королю?  
А самому Локи?  
– Снор, – заканчивает Бюллейст. – Бывший начальник гарнизона Утгарта.  
– А ныне, Снор? – переспрашивает Локи.  
Густые брови седого, как снег, ётуна ползут вверх, и маленькие глазки уставляются на неучтивого принца.  
– Ныне лишь верный помощник его величества и первого советника, – рокочет он. – Не довольно ли этого вашему высочеству?  
– Довольно, – ворчит Локи. Неожиданное беспокойство, которого он не желает показывать, на первый взгляд не имеет под собою оснований. Сложно было ожидать иного приема, он и не ожидал. Но взгляд Снора заставляет его ерзать на жестком, как орудие пытки, кресле и, спрятав руки в просторных рукавах, нервно вертеть на пальце единственное массивное кольцо, даже после того, как старый ётун отворачивается от него и заседание начинается.  
Вопросы, поднимаемые в совете, довольно мелки, а нудны настолько, что он едва досиживает до конца. Фритьоф жалуется на цвержье оружие, попавшее в продажу на одном из рынков. Доступ в Ётунхейм через Каменные горы закрыт, но это явно контрабанда, потому что цена сильно занижена. Утгарт и лично Фритьоф не имеют с этого оружия ни медяка прибыли, потому что пошлину с такой цены брать запрещено. Бюллейст задумчиво протирает лысину и предлагает Граку вмешаться. Граку не дают покоя толпы ётунов, ломящихся в Утгарт, словно за его пределами жизни нет вовсе. Дело не только в торговле, но еще и в том, что некоторые вновь прибывшие не особенно чтят древнюю столицу и ее нравы. Не далее как накануне один из них переусердствовал, пытаясь понравиться дочери утгартца, в дом которого устроился работать, и теперь девица пребывает в прострации, ее отец – в гневе, а сам наглец – в городской тюрьме, однако вины за собой решительно не признает.  
Это продолжается еще несколько часов, и из зала Локи выходит совершенно разбитым. Ни единого действительно важного, стоящего вопроса. Неужели до создания Королевского совета всеми этим глупостями, иначе Локи сказать не может, занимался лично Лафей? Что ж, в таком случае нет ничего удивительного, что он свихнулся.  
Идя по коридору, он снова и снова теребит злосчастное кольцо на среднем пальце, слишком тяжелое для его руки, но не достаточно кричащее, чтобы казаться откровенно лишним. Наконец, оказавшись в той части дворцового коридора, из которой прямой путь ведет в его покои, и оставив далеко позади последний пост стражи, он поднимает руку и, почти прижавшись губами к гладкому черному камню, тихонько спрашивает:  
– Ты все слышала, жена моя?  
– До последнего слова, – отвечает кольцо. – Берегись, Локи. Среди тех, кто звался друзьями моего отца, находились такие, кто жестоко завидовал ему. И среди них был ответивший тебе Снор. Он был одним из участников мидгардской войны и единственный из высших командиров остался цел и невредим. Но до войны он не получал и десятой доли почестей, оказанных моему отцу, а после его еще и сняли с должности начальника гарнизона. Не понимаю, что он вообще до сих пор делает во дворце, почему не выслан. Не думаю, что он в самом деле занимается лишь тем, что приструнивает обнаглевших ётунов и разъезжает по казармам с проверками. Локи! Мне показалось, или заседание было слишком затянуто для таких мелких дел?  
– Оно было разыграно, – фыркает Локи. – Вельможи устроили мне спектакль, из которого я должен был вынести, что совет занимается снятием кошек с деревьев. А чтобы подготовиться к этому спектаклю, Бюллейст тянул время. Зачем ему это?  
– Не знаю. Кажется, твое неверие передалось мне. Я не могу перестать думать, что он пытается управлять тобою, чтобы, когда ты станешь королем, править твоими руками с твоего согласия. Оттого он и не хотел твоей смерти.  
– Вечный второй… – задумчиво бормочет Локи. – Я, пожалуй, задержусь в Утгарте еще на пару дней, Ангрбода, – и, оглянувшись, снова прячет кольцо в рукаве.  
Собственная выдумка кажется ему чрезвычайно остроумной. Главное, от него не потребовалось даже больших магических усилий, чтобы должным образом преобразить следящие чары. Запереть их в два равновеликих амулета оказалось делом нехитрым, как и заставить работать одновременно на две стороны, чтобы оба, Локи и Ангрбода, могли слышать друг друга, находясь сколь угодно далеко. Попутно Локи выучился сам наводить следящие чары так, чтобы жертва не могла обнаружить амулет, так что теперь дело за малым: найти должный подход к тем членам Королевского совета, которые более всего его заинтересовали. А может быть, и к самому деятельному дяде. Последнее сильно упростило бы для Локи разгадку того, что за сеть плетется вокруг него и его положения как принца.  
Но проходит день за днем, а случая все не представляется. Лишь однажды, вернувшись мыслями к Снору и его довольно бесславному, судя по рассказам Ангрбоды, прошлому, Локи натыкается на него в одном из бесчисленных коридоров Утгартского дворца.  
Седоволосый ётун вцепляется в него пристальным взглядом маленьких ярких глазок.  
– Долгих зим, ваше высочество! – приветствует он с той же надменной гримасой, с какой шествовал по коридору навстречу Локи.  
– Долгих зим, Снор. Что за дела снова привели вас во дворец?  
Тот уже открывает рот для ответа, но неожиданно осекается, и его взгляд становится нервным и подозрительным.  
– Пустячные дела, ваше высочество, пустячные, – быстро отвечает он. – Нелепые слухи, которыми я ни за что не стал бы вас беспокоить.  
– И потому решили побеспокоить Бюллейста? – осведомляется Локи. – Не стоит волноваться, Снор, я понимаю, что дядя считает нужным следить за каждой мышью в Ётунхейме, пока моему отцу нездоровится, чтобы позже с чистой совестью приветствовать его выздоровление. Чтобы не пришлось докладывать королю ни о каких оставшихся не решенными делах. Но дядя не единственный, для кого благополучие Ётунхейма имеет первостепенное значение. Я мог бы помочь вам, Снор, если бы был в курсе названных вами слухов.  
Ётун хмурится, глядя на него сверху вниз. Локи приходится выпрямить спину и приподняться на носки, и все равно он запрокидывает голову, чтобы встретить взгляд красных глазок.  
– Боюсь, ваше высочество будут разочарованы, – говорит Снор. – Наш великий народ богат на выдумки. Однако временами выставляет себя столь темным и глупым, что вельмож даже стыд берет. Недавно, к примеру, до меня лично дошли сплетни, что ваше высочество на самом деле колдун, повелевающий стихиями. Можете себе представить? Неужто королевская особа может…  
– Если королевская особа может стать мишенью для сплетен, которые заставляют краснеть вельмож, то в прочем уже нет ничего удивительного, – обрывает его Локи. – Вы верите этому, Снор?  
На этот раз взгляд ётуна прожигает Локи насквозь.  
– Не думаю, ваше высочество, не думаю. Ваше временное пристанище, – он запинается, как все здесь, когда нужно произнести «Асгард», и это всякий раз раздражает, как заикание, – ваше пристанище, конечно, является образчиком того, какими вещами может соблазниться существо высокое, но я верю в благоразумие вашего высочества. И в силу крови, которая не допустила бы подобного.  
– Вам известно, что сила крови – это название одной из магических практик Альвхейма, Снор? Вы противоречите самому себе.  
Ётун чернеет лицом, не то от скрываемого раздражения беседой, не то от напряжения мысли.  
– До сего момента я не имел понятия об этом, ваше высочество, – басит он, наконец. – Однако считаете ли вы нужным, чтобы Утгарт во всеуслышание опроверг этот слух?  
– Я считаю, что глашатаям незачем повторять на каждом углу единожды произнесенную глупость, – досадливо морщится Локи. – Как и вам, Снор. Слухи слухами, так пусть ими и остаются. Ничем не подтвержденные, они скоро угаснут.  
Лицо вельможи приобретает загадочное выражение.  
– Слухи, ваше высочество, такое занятное явление. Не все можно опровергнуть. Однако некоторые вполне реально проверить.  
Локи щурит глаза.  
– На что это вы намекаете? – угрожающе подается он вперед. Но старик остается стоять, как стоял, и только выражение его лица постепенно делается, как прежде, надменным и мрачным.  
– Прошу прощения, ваше высочество?  
– Ничего. Ступайте по своим делам, Снор.  
Махнув рукой в знак того, что вельможа может идти, Локи слегка задевает пальцами край просторного черного плаща. Этого достаточно, чтобы сгусток следящих чар, невидимый, неосязаемый, запутался в пушистом меху, которым оторочена широкая пелерина.  
Локи смотрит вслед Снору, и досада пожирает его. Вот тебе и отучил придворных от презрения к колдунам и оборотням, нечего сказать. Сам же и поддержал уничижительный тон беседы, к тому же усилив его. Как это вышло, он сам не смог бы объяснить. Разжалованный командир столичного гарнизона едва ли понял бы доводы Локи, вздумай тот прямо опровергать устоявшуюся в умах ётунов идею. Локи представляет себе, откуда берутся мысли об ущербности и превосходстве одной расы над другой и внутри одного народа. Имир один на всех, но миров девять, и там, где одни чувствуют себя вольготно и смело возводят дом, другие просто не могут существовать и бегут сломя голову, ища, где будут в силах вздохнуть свободно. Суровые условия Ётунхейма не щадят даже ётунов, не то что иномирцев, так что среди ледяных великанов легко прижилось мнение об обреченности слабейшего. Только сильный может выжить, только здоровый, только полноценный. Колдуны же, как правило, довольно хрупки телом, сила выпивает и выжигает все, что кажется ей лишним и ненужным. Если же ее прятать, она выедает разум. Необученный колдун почти обречен превратиться в растение, и чем больше в нем заперто силы – тем раньше.  
И хотя на телесную слабость Локи пожаловаться не может, как и на умственную, кто в Ётунхейме станет слушать колдуна, будь он хоть дюжину раз принцем? Титул не защитит его, власть отца – тем более. Король должен быть образцом для прочих, а если король ущербен – он не может быть королем ни минуты. Если Локи желает изменить это – ему понадобится не один год правления при самом благоприятном раскладе.  
Осознавая это, он переводит дыхание, вкладывая во вздох все свое разочарование. И едва не подскакивает на месте, когда его окликает взволнованный и осторожный голос.  
– Мой принц!  
Локи оглядывается, радуясь, что не успел связаться с Ангрбодой через свое говорящее кольцо. Вот это для посторонних глаз выглядело бы как прямое доказательство всех самых нелепых слухов холодного мира.  
– В чем дело? – сердито отзывается он, заметив замершего в дальнем конце коридора юного ётуна.  
– Мой принц, могу я обратиться к вам?  
– Вы уже обратились, – замечает Локи. Когда незнакомец приближается, Локи понимает, что имеет дело с ничуть не менее знатным придворным, чем его последний собеседник. Судя по количеству мехов и украшений, юнец обладает достаточно длинным титулом, и его возраст не позволяет Локи сомневаться в том, с кем он собирается завести знакомство.  
– Олль Снорсон, ваше высочество, – склоняет голову ётун. – Позвольте засвидетельствовать…  
– У вас дело ко мне, юный Олль?  
Это чересчур сурово. Мальчик едва ли на год младше Локи, но слишком велико желание поскорее остаться одному и воззвать к чарам кольца. Он скучает по семье день ото дня все сильнее, и даже эта эфемерная связь важна для него. Даже будь Ангрбода просто молчаливой слушательницей, а не ценным помощником в деле выяснения, кто есть кто среди придворных и членов Королевского совета на самом деле, Локи ни за что не променял бы беседу с нею на обмен любезностями с сыном Снора.  
– Ваше высочество, простите моего отца, – немедленно выпаливает Олль. – Прошу, простите. Он, как многие старики, ставит привычное в один ряд с разумным. Но, мой принц, дело в том, что он ныне один из немногих. Время старших близится к концу с вашим появлением в Ётунхейме. Миру нужен новый владыка, свободный от нелепых традиций, граничащих с дикостью.  
– Не понимаю, причем здесь ваш отец и я, – упрямится Локи. Ему становится интересно, как далеко зайдет мальчик, так топорно пытающийся ему польстить, и ответ не заставляет себя долго ждать.  
– Но как же, ваше высочество? Ведь вас привели норны, чтобы изменить нашу жизнь раз и навсегда. Чтобы сделать Ётунхейм свободным. Чтобы открыть его границы для иных ветвей Иггдрасиля и дать возможность ётунам преодолевать эти границы. Ваше происхождение, ваша жизнь, ваше красноречие – все говорит об этом! Как и ваша сила…  
Сердце Локи пускается в галоп. Вот оно!  
– Моя сила, Снорсон, состоит в том, что я единственный законный наследник ётунхеймского престола, рожденный мертвой королевой. Я не бастард и не найденыш, меня учили всему, что полагается знать отпрыску короля, и, разумеется, все, чем я располагаю, я использую на благо Ётунхейма. Но я не понимаю, почему сейчас так горят ваши глаза. Вы ожидали иного?  
– Но отец не может ошибаться в этом! – в отчаянии сам себе говорит Олль. – Он не может… Ваше высочество! Вы – колдун?  
Локи самого пугает то, как сильно ему хочется сказать – да, к сурту в пасть, колдун. Хозяин живого огня, и если ты, мальчишка, не скажешь честно, кто послал тебя сюда, ты увидишь колдуна в действии. Этот ответ щекочет горло, готовый сорваться с губ, Локи смотрит в горящие глаза Олля, ожидающего именно такого ответа затаив дыхание.  
И поджимает губы.  
– Вы задаете бестактные вопросы, Олль. Ваш отец лучше разбирается в том, что такое дворцовый этикет и придворная учтивость.  
Благоговейное ожидание на лице молодого ётуна сменяется острым горьким разочарованием.  
– Ваше высочество… – начинает он, но Локи не дает ему продолжить.  
– Ваш отец, – повторяет он, – разберется в том, откуда берутся гнусные слухи о моей особе. Вас же прошу в ближайшее время не попадаться мне на глаза. В противном случае вам быстро станет все равно, колдун я или нет.  
Хлопнув дверью своих покоев, Локи принимается метаться по внешней комнате из конца в конец, пытаясь унять накопившееся раздражение или найти способ дать ему выход. Он пытается сосредоточиться и отвлечься, зажигая и гася поочередно висящие под потолком осветительные шары в металлических проволочных оправах, но кончается это тем, что он едва не поджигает занавеси на окнах. Холодные сквозняки, гуляющие по всему дворцу, сносят огонь в сторону, отчего метнуть его прицельно почти невозможно. После нескольких безуспешных и рискованных попыток Локи зло швыряет огненный сгусток в камин, мигом спалив половину дров.  
Когда он, перестав мерить шагами комнату, заставляет себя сесть, ему вдруг думается: что если он слишком недоверчив? Пусть дворец – то еще осиное гнездо, но что если сын Снора говорил честно? Что если поколение сыновей, юные знатные ётуны, вечные дети при строгих и косных отцах, на самом деле готовы принять его, Локи, таким, каков он есть? Не отрицать магию, а использовать ее во благо? Ведь он, конечно, откроет границы, и Радужный мост станет не только дорогой для торговых поставок, но и легким способом путешествий между мирами. Иначе и быть не может, потому что Локи не сможет отказаться от встреч с Тором, Сигюн, и, возможно, Бальдром, а став королем, сумеет привечать их открыто, в Утгарте, во дворце! Может ли быть так, что ради этой идеи новое поколение знати готово пойти против своих отцов, а не только против традиций? Способны ли они действительно идти до конца? На краткий миг его глазам рисуется картина будущего: он сам, восседающий на ледяном троне, и Ангрбода рядом, а с ними – Фенрир и Ёрмунганд, напоказ носящие свои амулеты рядом со знаками принадлежности королевской семье. И за плечом Локи, на месте первого советника – Олль…  
Может быть, этот юноша и есть тот, кому стоило бы открыться? Несмотря на риск быть разоблаченным. Локи хорошо помнит: нет закона, запрещающего полукровке занимать трон. Но насчет закона о колдуне на троне он уже не так уверен. Что же может случиться с тем, кто на самом деле и полукровка, и колдун?  
Олль Снорсон и его слова, отчаянная надежда в его взгляде не идут из головы Локи, когда он велит слуге принести его ужин и кувшин ванахеймского вина в его покои. Он колеблется, к каким чарам прибегнуть сперва – к тем, что он закрепил на плаще Снора, или к тем, что неотлучно при Ангрбоде, запертые в невзрачном кулоне. У него есть время, пока слуга бегает на дворцовую кухню и шлет мальчишку в погреба за вином. Связавшись с Ангрбодой, он думает получить хоть какой-то намек на совет, но Ангрбода не отвечает на его зов, верно, в очередной раз занятая сыновьями. Совсем другое дело – чары, подвешенные на плащ вельможи.  
Разговор, который он слышит, почти подходит к концу. Но второго собеседника Локи узнает сразу и весь обращается в слух, стараясь не пропустить ни слова.  
– Ничего не предпринимай, пока я не велю. Мальчик прав, всякое лишнее упоминание лишь разожжет интерес черни, а он тут совсем не нужен.  
– Как скажешь. Я сообщу, как только получу доказательства.  
– Можно подумать, у тебя есть источник.  
– Я воспользовался твоим советом, Бюллейст. Помнишь? Использовать любые средства, а в первую очередь – необычные и неожиданные. К тому времени, как я выйду отсюда, будет известно, колдун он или нет. А там поступай с ним, как сочтешь нужным.  
– Ступай, Снор. Благодарю за ценные сведения.  
– Долг платежом красен, советник…  
Локи чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам, заставляя лицо почти почернеть. Необычное средство, значит. Вот как оценивает происходящее отец, превращая в лазутчика собственного сына. Необычное средство. Он кипит от ярости, понимая, что едва не купился на дешевый обман, постыдный для высокопоставленного придворного и рассчитанный разве что на невнимательного отрока. А принц, выходит, и есть невнимательный отрок! Возмечтал о троне и чуть было не пустил по боку простейшую осмотрительность. И уже не Снор, а юный Олль побежал бы по коридорам, разнося весть о том, что слухи, которые распускают проклятые «честные ётуны», истинная правда.  
Поспешив в спальню, Локи сдергивает следящий амулет, спрятанный в складках полога кровати. Тот, видно, пытались починить после того, как Локи случайно испортил его. Едва заметные царапины покрывают гладкую поверхность морской раковины на цепочке, и это становится последней каплей. Сунув его в карман, Локи спешит прочь из комнат, едва не сбив с ног появившегося в дверях слугу с ужином.  
Кабинет Бюллейста обнаруживается довольно скоро. Внутри все так же: клетка с неизвестным зверьком, бумаги, книги, карты, камни на полках… и сам Бюллейст, который вскакивает с места за письменным столом при появлении Локи.  
– Могу я…  
– Можете, дядя! – кричит Локи и швыряет амулет на стол. По перламутру ползет трещина. – Еще как можете! Если у вас появляются вопросы ко мне, меня всегда можно выслушать лично!  
– Мой принц, – ошеломленно шепчет Бюллейст. – Как?..  
– Я слышал вас, – шипит Локи. – Но не сразу понял, что именно слышу. Вы оскорбили меня, дядя, подло оскорбили. И в ваших интересах больше этого не повторять.  
– Простите меня, ваше высочество, – кротко кланяется Бюллейст, чем бесит Локи еще больше. – Это было сделано в целях вашей безопасности. Сожалею, если моя забота слишком навязчива. Больше такого не повторится, клянусь Утгартом и его дворцом.  
Локи рычит в ответ. Выйдя из кабинета, он хлопает дверью так, что на пол фонтаном сыплется каменная крошка.  
– Локи! – шепчет кольцо. – Локи!  
– Что? – восклицает он и тут же, опомнившись, понижает голос. – Что случилось?  
– Я хотела бы спросить об этом тебя. Я отложила кольцо после заседания совета, но ты так кричал, что…  
– Знаешь, жена моя, – говорит он, – думаю, я сыт Утгартом по горло. Близится Йоль. Середину Длинной Ночи я хочу провести дома.


	23. Середина Длинной Ночи

Со следящими чарами, которыми Локи наградил Снора, что-то случилось. Никак иначе объяснить их внезапное молчание по несколько часов в сутки он не может. Однако прежде чем это происходит, он успевает услышать беседу отца и сына, и она сбивает его с толку, хотя должна, напротив, расставить все по местам.  
Олль не говорит отцу ни о чем, что сразу же предположил Локи, услыхав разговор Бюллейста и Снора. Слова Локи, как и собственные, он передает, но так неточно, что Локи охватывает сомнение.  
Олль намеренно лжет. Но означает ли это, что он действовал для себя, выполняя его поручение? Рассказал бы он отцу, если бы Локи признался ему в собственных магических способностях? Локи ясно только одно: между старшим и младшим вельможами тлеет взаимная неприязнь, которую оба скрывают от посторонних и пестуют в своих сердцах. Гнев Снора повергает Олля в трепет, но настоящего содержания разговора он так и не выдает. Отец еще отчитывает его и за побои одному из слуг, но Локи уже не вникает в это, а думает над способом узнать, действительно ли молодые дворяне так решительно готовы поддержать его в случае, если за трон придется драться.  
Мысли об этом по непонятной причине успокаивают и вселяют надежду, но ненадолго. Во дворце Локи неуютно настолько, что временами ему тяжело дышать. Воздух кажется ему вязким и горьким, насквозь пропитанным чужими подозрениями и недобрыми намерениями. Локи дурно спит и мало ест в последние дни перед отъездом, и все чаще ему чудится чей-то взгляд в затылок, совсем близко.  
Присутствие Лафея во дворце ощущается такой же тяжестью на плечах и постоянным желанием оглянуться, но и только. Его глубокий голос слышится эхом за дверями его покоев, слов не разобрать, лишь тон: рассерженный, раздраженный, беспокойный: король не находит себе места, проклинает хворь, мешающую ему вернуться к делам и, судя по всему, день ото дня отнимающую у него силы и разум. Лица слуг мрачнеют и сереют с первыми сильными морозами, а иные из них выходят из королевских комнат со следами побоев.  
Темный силуэт отца чудится Локи за каждым поворотом коридора, в каждом из просторных залов и крытых галерей, самого же короля не найти нигде, и возможности встретиться с ним у Локи по-прежнему нет. Тронный зал не заперт и охраны у дверей нет, но, сколько бы раз Локи ни появлялся там, в зале нет ни души. Ледяной трон тускло сверкает прозрачными гранями – пустой, холодный, и Локи пробирает дрожь при взгляде на него. Что он почувствует, заняв однажды этот трон, который даже при живом монархе навевает мысль о похоронах?  
Что бы он ни чувствовал, оно стоит благополучия семьи. Он думает об этом без ухмылки, хотя иной раз, вспоминая о повзрослевших сыновьях, чувствует себя стариком. В Железном лесу легко отвыкнуть от того, что здесь, в Утгарте, его считают едва ли не ребенком, а старшие дворяне и вовсе воспринимают его как тень больного короля, лишнее напоминание о нем. Может, хотят и его запереть в собственных покоях и приставить утроенную охрану, пока он будет метаться по комнатам и браниться, как помешанный, тем самым лишь убеждая всех и каждого в своем безумии…  
Он покидает Утгарт, так и не побывав более ни на одном заседании Королевского совета. Это не беспокоило бы его, но из-за внезапного молчания следящих чар в нем просыпается азарт, бороться с которым бесполезно. Он встречается с молодым Оллем еще раз, но юноша на этот раз закрывается от него придворной учтивостью, и подчеркнуто вежливый тон его так непохож на их первую встречу, что Локи понимает: молодой Снорсон сомневается в нем. Он успевает опутать чарами наследника Снора – просто на всякий случай. К концу своего визита во дворец он слабо представляет себе, где найдет время, чтобы слышать всех, кому удалось подсунуть крохотную магическую «пиявку», и судьба выбирает странный способ ему помочь: половина вельмож, которых он был намерен слушать, «замолкает» через пару-другую дней после его ворожбы.  
– Они могли просто-напросто отказаться от одинаковых плащей и больше не надевать их на заседания совета, – предполагает Ангрбода, когда они забираются в одну из ниш в библиотеке, разложив перед собою ряд из молчащих амулетов.  
Забыв про начатое было рукоделие, она полулежит в кольце рук Локи, положив тяжелую голову ему на плечо, и если бы не необходимость прислушиваться к каждому шороху в надежде услышать хоть слово, Локи тихо и сладко млел бы от расслабленной и мягкой тяжести ее тела, от запаха волос и неслышного дыхания, плавно приподнимающего тугой корсаж. За время, проведенное порознь, ее черты немного сгладились, исчезла болезненная худоба, которой ее наградили летние хлопоты. Кажется, даже острые плечи стали чуть круглее и нежнее, но, возможно, Локи просто слишком сильно скучал по ней.  
В библиотеке царит безмолвие. Где-то в глубине дома вернувшийся с очередной охоты Фенрир смеется, выслушивая нарочито серьезную отповедь Ансгара о том, как важно соблюдать осторожность, пуская коня в галоп в заснеженном лесу, и уж точно не следует бросать поводья, оказавшись после глубоких сугробов чащи на гладком, вылизанном ветрами взгорье, когда конь, почувствовав легкий путь под копытами, стрелой устремляется вперед…  
– Или кто-то повредил чары. Как ты, случайно, помнишь?  
– Или неслучайно, – хмурится Локи.  
– Ты сам говорил мне, что это ненадежный способ проследить за вельможами.  
– Я пока не выучился летать мимо стражи мухой и ходить по дворцу невидимой тенью самого себя, – отвечает Локи. – Так что, надежный или нет, это единственный способ узнать, что происходит в зале совета, когда там нет чужих глаз и ушей, – он вздыхает. – Если бы еще можно было подсунуть такую безделицу в покои Лафея…  
– Что слышно о нем? Ему стало хуже с тех пор, как ты побывал в Утгарте?  
– Ему не становится лучше, – нехотя произносит Локи. – Разговоры ходят разные, и далеко не все предположения стоит повторять. Знахари не знают, что делать, совет делает вид, что не знает, Бюллейст… Понятия не имею, что делает Бюллейст! Это выводит меня из себя.  
– Но за ним уследить тоже не вышло?  
– Не вышло, – сокрушенно кивает Локи. – Он явно знает больше, чем рассказал мне. Но почему он молчит? И только продолжает собирать совет, платить золотом бездарным знахарям и носить плащ с фибулой в виде Топора.  
Ангрбода вскидывается в объятиях Локи, заставляя его отдернуть руки.  
– Ты не говорил ничего о Топоре, – укоряет она, и Локи спешит оправдаться:  
– Я не счел это важным. У членов Королевского совета одинаковы не только плащи. Ворот сколот фибулой в виде Топора Бергельмира.  
– В таком случае Бюллейст действительно знает больше, чем говорит кому бы то ни было. И если Королевский совет в курсе, то я не стала бы ждать дольше, муж, а заручилась поддержкой хоть кого-то из владеющих войсками дворян и вломилась в королевские покои. И на заседание совета заодно.  
– Но причем здесь Топор?  
– Топор Бергельмира в свое время считался мощным магическим артефактом, – объясняет Ангрбода, поежившись. Локи только качает головой: даже замужество за колдуном не заставило ее терпимее относиться к магии или хотя бы не опасаться ее. – Он почитаем и сейчас, но скорее как военная реликвия, недаром короли приносят на нем не только брачные клятвы, но и воинские обеты.  
– Откуда ты знаешь о магическом значении?  
Ангрбода пожимает плечами, возвращаясь в объятия Локи.  
– Из книг, муж, откуда еще. Неужели ты думаешь, что Моа могла бы рассказать мне об этом или возила меня в Утгарт хоть раз за то время, что я провела здесь одна? У меня были только Свеча, Моа и библиотека.  
Голос ее остается ровным, но Локи чувствует, как она напрягается и едва слышно всхлипывает, снова вспомнив о времени, когда скорбела по отцу. Он наклоняет голову и успокаивающе касается губами расшитого колким золотом шелка, облегающего ее плечо.  
– И в чем же сила этого артефакта? – спрашивает он, торопясь сменить тему.  
– Когда Бергельмир открыл этот мир, здесь не было ни Радужного моста, ни иных выходов к ветвям Иггдрасиля. Как он сам попал сюда – неизвестно. Предания говорят только об одиноком великане, от которого пошел род ётунов. Топором мог владеть и лесоруб, и воин, и зодчий. Сейчас его считают воином, потому что династию королей основал воитель. Но когда-то ётуны верили, что Топор принадлежал строителю Утгарта. Что Бергельмир сам проложил пути в Ётунхейм мимо Радужного моста, и их было много, а сошлись они как раз в том месте, где сейчас стоит королевский дворец Утгарта.  
Локи слушает ее молча, не желая перебивать даже для того, чтобы переспросить. Нечасто на его памяти Ангрбода бывает так многословна.  
– С Топором Бергельмира связано очень много легенд, и все их я не вспомню. В одних говорится, что в день, когда солнце зайдет навсегда, Бергельмир вернется, чтобы забрать его, и голова последнего короля слетит с плеч, если он будет неугоден прародителю. Другие гласят, что однажды Топор Бергельмира разрушит Радужный мост и Ётунхейм упадет с ветвей Иггдрасиля в бездну и погибнет. Но больше всего меня тревожит предсказание, по которому Утгарт, оставаясь частью Ётунхейма, должен перестать быть связан с ним. Дословно – перекрестье путей, наведенных Бергельмиром, перерубит его Топор. Может ли это значить, что Утгарт ждет переворот, а Бюллейст знает об этом и готовит его?  
Сердце Локи ускоряет бег. На миг перед ним встают все виденные им сны – тяжелые, тревожные, страшные. Какая разница между снами мага и прорицаниями ётунов? Никакой, если вдуматься. Все что угодно может исполниться и остаться больной фантазией с равной долей вероятности. Весь вопрос в том, понравится ли норнам-пряхам играть с этой фантазией, захотят ли они спрясть такую нить.  
– Ты веришь в предсказания?  
– Я боюсь того, что они могут воплотиться. – она поворачивается к нему. – Ётуны не только ненавидят колдунов, Локи, но и боятся. И не потому что те другие, а потому что они сильнее. Многое в их власти. И многое во власти норн. Но норну нельзя призвать к ответу за слишком жаркое лето и павшую лошадь, за неудачную охоту или сгоревший дом, за нежданную болезнь или тяжелую смерть. А колдуна можно.  
– Зачем ты это говоришь?  
– Ётун боится не колдуна, а сил, которые ему подвластны. Не прорицания, а того, что позволило прозреть грядущее. Я не боюсь ни колдуна, ни, – она кусает губы, но смотрит ему в глаза, не отводя взгляда, – его силы. Но изменить прорицание, которое решит исполниться, не под силу никакому колдуну.  
– Успокойся, женщина, – улыбается Локи так, словно ее слова вовсе его не тронули. – Иные предсказания делаются после такого количества грибов и ядов, что прорицатель собственного имени не помнит. Неужели ты думаешь, что хоть одно из них сбудется?  
Она только пожимает плечами. А через минуту и вовсе поднимается, чтобы покинуть нишу.  
– Спускайся к ужину, муж, – просит она тихо. – Не засиживайся хотя бы сегодня.  
И уходит, оставив его одного.  
Из головы Локи не идут странные слова о прорицаниях ётунов. Вот уж действительно странное племя – колдуны не в чести, зато прорицания передаются и переписываются, хранясь в библиотеках, свободно и безнаказанно. Но какое отношение прорицания имеют к форме фибулы на плащах членов Королевского совета? Локи не понимает тревоги Ангрбоды, ее беспокойство кажется ему чрезмерным. Бюллейст просто играет с ним, выбирая такой знак отличия, и проверяет, заденет ли это гордость принца или оставит его равнодушным. Заметь это Лафей, что он сделал бы? Вероятно, простил бы брата. Только Локи не Лафей.  
Его отвлекает неожиданный шум. Локи не сразу понимает, откуда идет звук, и лишь через пару секунд соображает, что это ожил один из молчавших дольше всего амулетов. Однако, судя по странно звучащим голосам, пиявка глупейшим образом валяется на полу в одном из пустых залов дворца, и как она туда попала, остается только гадать.  
– Темноволосая дева, ётун, оказалась не так уж и недоступна для ворожбы, как ты клялся, – скрипит совсем близко странный голос. Локи удивленно выпрямляется, опознав по жесткому выговору цверга. – Уж сколько раз я слыхал о ее дивных косах! Ну так их я и заклял. Вот ведь умора: чтобы исцелить, ее понадобится остричь наголо. Так ли она будет прекрасна, если хоть кто-то догадается, в чем дело, и возьмется за ножницы?  
Локи склоняется к самому амулету. Цверг-колдун – редкость для родного мира. Что ему делать в Утгарте, да еще так запросто разговаривать с кем-то из дворцовых обитателей?  
– Так значит, ты все-таки добрался до матери чудовищ? – спрашивает его собеседник тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.  
Бюллейст! Локи сжимает кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в кожу. В голосе дяди, между тем, нет ни капли презрения, но и его обычное спокойствие и обманчивая доброжелательность дают трещину, вот-вот готовые выпустить на свободу ярость.  
И новая волна жара охватывает его. Темноволосая дева? Мать чудовищ? Он панически оглядывается на дверь библиотеки. Ангрбода? Ее заколдовали? Когда? Как? Он бы почувствовал, что с нею что-то не так… Или не почувствовал?  
Цверг хихикает.  
– Еще бы! Я ведь видел ее. Она притащилась к деду вместе с желтоголовым асом, старшим принцем Асгарда. Кстати, ты не говорил мне, что она с ним на короткой ноге! Знает об этом твой племянник, или, может, стоит ему поведать, чтоб не слишком скорбел, когда она сляжет?  
Стон, который издает Бюллейст, похож на вопль раненого животного, и Локи помимо воли мстительно улыбается.  
– Что ты сделал?! Ты понимаешь, что ты натворил, карлик? Дочь Борки никогда не покидала Ётунхейм! И если я верно толкую твои слова, ты восстановил против своей норы Асгард и самого Тора, заколдовав его невесту. А ты же знаешь, кто его невеста?  
Повисает молчание, такое плотное, что Локи кажется – на амулет набросили покрывало.  
– Дочь Скади… – потрясенный и убитый, шепчет цверг.  
Бюллейст вздыхает, видимо, стараясь унять гнев.  
– Нидхёгг (*) подери твой клан, цверг! – почти кричит он. – Я больше ни словом, ни делом не стану помогать ни тебе, ни твоим полоумным родичам. Когда я сказал тебе, что матери чудовищ нельзя причинить ощутимого вреда, разве я дал тебе повод воспринять это как вызов? Хочешь мстить за Эйнара – попробуй сразиться со мной, а не с женщиной и не с мальчишкой!  
– Мальчишка – колдун, Бюллейст, и ты знаешь об этом! И уж кого-кого, а его-то я призову к ответу. И за Эйнара, и за наши камушки. Конечно, я знаю, что его руку отрубил ты. Но разве ты обнажил бы меч, если бы Эйнар спасся от огня? А теперь он лишился звания мастера из-за этого колдуна!  
– Он лишился всего из-за собственной глупости и жадности. Довольно с меня вашего племени, Брок. Убирайся. И не смей трогать племянника! Я, знаешь ли, тоже крайне высоко ценю родственные узы. И если ты навредишь ему и его супруге, я покажу тебе изнанку бездны. Ты понял меня?  
– Куда уж понятнее, – бормочет цверг, видно, мигом вспомнив, чем обернулось и еще может обернуться его колдовство. – Не горячись, ётун. Я не стану делать ничего сверх того, что уже сделано. Только помоги вернуть все назад!  
– Как я должен это сделать? – смеется Бюллейст, и Локи в этом смехе чудятся нотки истерики. Верно, дядя и впрямь на грани срыва, раз это прорывается даже через следящие чары, позволяющие лишь слышать голос. – Разбирайся сам, карлик, раз сам все устроил. Если асинья умрет, Асгард примется выяснять и выяснит, что и кто тому виной. И тогда весь Свартальвхейм проклянет тебя и всех, кто когда-либо принадлежал к роду Ивальди.  
Голоса удаляются, и в попытке услышать продолжение разговора следящие чары беспомощны. Локи сидит, замерев, невидяще глядя перед собой, и имя подлого цверга бьется у него в мозгу. Брок Ивальди из Свартальвхейма. Он заклял Сиф, но метил он в Ангрбоду! Из-за того лишь, что попался в Каменных горах его родич, вор и разбойник.  
Хоть цверг и винил его в участи Эйнара Ивальди, Локи своей вины в том не ощущает. Страх за Ангрбоду слишком силен, чтобы схлынуть сразу, он еще заставляет сердце гулко бухать в груди, и тревога за Тора и Сиф нисколько не добавляет ясности мыслям. Если бы только хоть кто-то из асов навестил его! Если бы не было поздно рассказать им о том, как поставить Сиф на ноги! Брок не сказал, смертельны ли его чары, и вряд ли желал сделать Локи вдовцом, одержимым местью. А так оно и было бы, думает он, борясь с желанием разбить злополучный амулет. Он нашел бы его где угодно, и в Свартальвхейме стало бы еще одной редкостью меньше.  
Но Сиф не Ангрбода. Локи не знает, слабее она или сильнее, но сути дела это не меняет. Ему одному известно сейчас средство снять чары, а он заперт в Ётунхейме, как в клетке, и асы, которых он не видел уже несколько месяцев, едва ли явятся сейчас, хоть он и желает видеть их сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
Он сгребает амулеты с черной шкуры, которой устлана широкая скамья в нише, и, растолкав их по карманам, уходит к себе. К тому времени, как он спускается в столу, сердце почти успокаивается. Только никак не оторвать ему взгляда от Ангрбоды, никак не наглядеться на нее, словно он видит ее впервые и одновременно знает, что ближе нее в этом холодном мире у него никого нет.  
Хирд суетится вокруг нее, гоняя Гуннара и Герта, неотступно следующих за госпожой. Она так и не уехала, хоть и грозилась сделать это еще осенью. Как странно.  
– Что же, никто в Ётунхейме не нуждается в знахарках, кроме нас? – спрашивает он, и вопрос выходит более резким, чем он сам хотел. Но она этого будто не замечает.  
– Как же не нуждается, – пожимает она полными плечами, и бусины в ее седых косах вспыхивают яркими бликами. – Взять хоть его величество, что ли. Но во дворце и без меня тесно, к чему государю еще одна разумница, которая понятия не имеет, что с ним неладно. А вы, мой принц, желаете, чтобы я уехала?  
Локи в растерянности качает головой.  
– Я могла, – кивает Хирд, – вернуться в Утгард, да сперва вы слегли, а потом уж… – она улыбается вдруг. – Теперь-то вы так просто от старухи не избавитесь, ваше высочество. Не в ближайшие месяцы-то точно. А там уж как прикажете.  
– Но ведь не из-за меня же ты решила остаться?  
– А вы разве не знаете причины, мой принц? Неужто от вас укрылось, что вам предстоит стать отцом в третий раз? Госпожа сама еще не поняла, но вы-то… – она качает головой. – Вот уж кто бы сказал мне, что скудное древо королевского рода заплодоносит так обильно, ни за что бы не поверила!  
Локи внезапно перестает хватать воздуха. Третье дитя. С запоздалой очевидностью до него доходит причина перемен в настроении и поведении Ангрбоды, ее полноты, пусть и только одному ему заметной, и ее тяги к рукоделию, доселе ее не интересовавшему. Он тут же тянется в ее сторону магией, силясь различить присутствие еще одной души в ее теле, как это было с Фенриром и Ёрмунгандом, но не ощущает ее. Сердце опускается. Еще один оборотень. Может, хотя бы не стихийный, судя по тому, как спокойно выглядит Ангрбода.  
Когда она носила близнецов, обычные для женщины изменения обошли ее стороной – а может быть, Локи не подумал о них, всякий раз обмирая, когда она кричала во сне. Фенрир и Ёрмунганд проявляли свою двоякую сущность еще до рождения, с тех самых пор как он впервые ощутил их присутствие внутри нее. Сейчас же весть о том, что Ангрбода понесла, стала для него неожиданностью.  
Что-то заставляет его еще раз попытаться послушать, не откликнется ли нерожденный ребенок хотя бы эхом, как это делали близнецы, находясь в зверином облике. И тишина, мертвая, глухая, пустая, бьет по нему отраженной силой, заставляя отдернуть магические нити, прижать руки к груди, к горлу, перехваченному необъяснимой судорогой.  
Улыбка сползает с лица Ангрбоды. Следом за нею к нему бросаются близнецы, но он уже берет себя в руки. Выпрямляется. Окидывает их испуганные лица почти прояснившимся взглядом.  
– Открой окно, Герт, – и ётун бросается исполнять приказ. Сквозняк прохватывает трапезную, ерошит волосы, заставляет загудеть пламя в камине.  
Под его взглядом Ангрбода опускает глаза, снова неосознанно улыбаясь, словно чувствуя прикосновение. Фенрир и Ёрмунганд смотрят то на нее, то на Локи, то друг на друга – сперва непонимающе, потом радостно, а после вдруг тревожно и вопросительно.  
А Локи глядит на Ангрбоду и не желает глядеть ни на что иное.

 

\---------------------------------------  
(*) Нидхёгг – дракон, живущий у подножья мирового древа и грызущий его корни. Согласно Прорицанию вёльвы пожирает прелюбодеев, предателей и подлых убийц.


	24. Дела семьи

Этот сон не похож на другие. В нем нет ни стального неба, готового свалиться на плечи, ни беспокойного Великого моря, по берегу которого бродят знакомые фигуры. Зато в этом сне есть запахи перечной мяты и чистого шелка, звуки далеких шагов и шелест полога, свет, тьма и дрожащие тени от свечного пламени и тяжелое дыхание.  
Сильнее всего пахнет недугом. И пусть за болящей ухаживают, как за величайшим сокровищем, в ее покоях светло и чисто, а кровать обложена целебными благовониями, – запах болезни, липкий, душный, почти тошнотворный, заставляет Локи пошатнуться, когда он отходит от окна, шаг за шагом приближаясь к ложу.  
Сиф лежит так, как если бы просто спала – выпрямившись под теплыми меховыми одеялами, одна рука на груди, другая откинута, гибкие запястья выглядывают из длинных просторных рукавов, узкие и беззащитные, и на миг ему становится страшно и неловко оттого, что он появился здесь. Оттого, что он может разбудить ее. Но это опасение тут же отпускает, уступая место настоящему страху. Потому что, подойдя совсем близко, так что резной столбик в изножье кровати оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он видит мертвенно-бледное лицо, заострившееся, как альвхеймская посмертная маска. Рот Сиф приоткрыт, и слышно, с каким трудом она дышит. Воздух едва приподнимает грудь и тут же со свистом вырывается из легких. А на подушке, распущенные, темной короной лежат волосы.  
Локи зажимает себе рот. Как же никто не видит этого? Ни знахари, ни служанки, ни асы, наверняка приходящие навестить больную подругу. Сиф переодевают, умывают, причесывают и переплетают ей косы, а он смотрит, не в силах даже моргнуть, на темно-серую, гадкую, как запыленная паутина, и вязкую сеть, в беспорядке оплетающую голову асиньи, спускающуюся ко лбу, вросшую, присосавшуюся к голубеющим вискам. Одного взгляда на нее довольно, чтобы Локи охватило непреодолимое желание вымыться. В глубине темно-серой мерзости ему чудится суетливое движение – что-то белесое, полупрозрачное, тускло поблескивающее в свете свечей, шевелится в путанице липких прядей, желая выбраться наружу и боясь показаться на свет.  
Сжечь, бьется в мозгу единственная паническая мысль. Сжечь, сжечь все до последней прядки, до последнего волоска, чтоб и памяти не осталось о серой паутине, к которой противно даже прикоснуться. Но прикоснуться придется, хотя бы за тем, чтобы понять, как крепко засели под полупрозрачной кожей цепкие нити цвержьего заклятия.  
Сиф больше никогда не будет носить косу толщиной в руку взрослого мужчины. А Тор не будет играть ее волосами, по одной выпутывая золотые ленты из свадебного убора в первую брачную ночь. Вот, о чем с непонятной тоской думает Локи, садясь на постель и запуская обе руки в вязкий серый клубок.  
Пальцам тут же становится невыносимо холодно. Он отвык от этого ощущения: словно сотни крохотных игл впиваются в обнаженную кожу, замедляя ток крови, заставляя ладони неметь и ныть при каждом движении. Чувствительность теряется, но он все-таки пробует ощупать голову Сиф, ища источник, средоточие, место, куда Брок Ивальди направил удар. Может, если удастся его найти, ножницы не пригодятся? Ведь то, что видит он, вполне может оказаться лишь иллюзией. Он видит то, что сам желает видеть: плоды чужого враждебного колдовства. А раз так, то, едва чары рассеются, исчезнет и паутина с копошащимися в ней недовоплощенными тварями…  
Словно стремясь опровергнуть его соображения, одна из них вцепляется ему в ладонь, заставив отдернуть руки и в последний момент подавить крик. По пальцам течет кровь, черная в дрожащем свете. И Локи охватывает злость.  
Он уже тянет руку к перевязи с ножами, когда замечает на столе ножницы, позабытые служанкой, измельчавшей целебную траву. Серебристые лезвия еще пахнут душицей и зверобоем, горько-сладкий аромат ненадолго отбивает въевшийся в легкие запах больного тела. Первая прядь поддается с трудом – чтобы отрезать ее как можно ближе к голове, Локи приходится выпутать ее, длинную, липкую и скользкую, из темного живого комка на подушке. Только тогда щелкают ножницы, и спутанные волосы грязноватой змеей сворачиваются на полу у кровати. Локи посылает вслед струйку огня, и прядь истлевает на каменном полу, не оставив по себе даже пепла. Странно. Сиф тихо и болезненно стонет, когда холодный металл ножниц касается головы. А Локи уже выпутывает следующую прядь, движимый только желанием закончить и поскорее убраться из просторной, как зал поминовения, спальни. Чего ради он стрижет Сиф сам – он не понимает. Можно обратиться к знахарям, можно – и нужно! – рассказать им о колдуне-цверге и его кознях, попросить присутствовать если не Хёнира, то хотя бы Сигюн, ведь она целительница…  
Но что-то подсказывает Локи, что никто не придет на его зов. Золотой дворец в этом сне – пустыня с узорчатыми стенами, ухоженная, но необитаемая, населенная только воспоминаниями о жизни в Асгарде. И лежащей неподвижно, как покойница, асиньей, которая кажется ему сейчас сущим ребенком, хотя она младше всего на одну зиму.  
Когда он полностью выстригает лоб и добирается до виска, она принимается крутить головой, стонать и сопротивляться, отдергиваясь от него и от ножниц, и все силы уходят на то, чтобы удержать ее. Глаза ее по-прежнему закрыты, но на сон или забытье это мало похоже: она выгибается прочь от него всем телом, поджимает ноги, обхватывает голову руками, слепо водя по выстриженному лбу и темени побелевшими пальцами.  
Закончить это. Закончить и сжечь, умоляет себя Локи. И можно будет проснуться. И забыть этот сон, этот кошмар, в котором Сиф умирает – он понимает это неожиданно, угнетающе четко. Сиф умирает. Он хватает ее за руки, заставив вскрикнуть, и прижимает оба запястья коленом, а ножницы щелкают уже часто-часто, как заколдованные, беспорядочно отрезая, отгрызая, выдирая отдельные волоски и целые пряди. Серые комья – обрывки заклинания – летят на пол. Успеть сжечь, пока не… Что – пока не, он старается не думать. Щелчок за щелчком, вспышка за вспышкой, быстрее, быстрее… Сиф рычит, как зверь, глаза ее все-таки распахиваются, но она не видит его. Кем или чем он кажется ей, Локи неинтересно. Страх и ярость искажают черты исхудавшего лица асиньи, она вырывается так, как не вырывался бы и взрослый ас, и хватка Локи не выдерживает этой силы. Сиф хватает его за рукава, за запястья, тонкие пальчики оставляют синяки на коже, она пытается вырвать у него ножницы, и Локи видит, как на месте уже отстриженных прядей проклевываются новые – короткие, жесткие и грязные. Грязь, кажется, и есть движущая сила цвержьих чар. Он в отчаянии бранится себе под нос и, намотав на кулак остатки темно-серой массы, с силой щелкает ножницами еще раз.  
Опутавшие руку волосы не торопятся падать на пол. Крошечные холодные иглы пронизывают запястье, поднимаясь к локтю, Локи испуганно трясет рукой, вскочив с постели, и, когда ему удается стряхнуть с себя ожившую паутину, исступленно топчет ее несколько секунд, пока не догадывается поджечь.  
– Желтые глаза!  
Осипший шепот заставляет его подскочить на месте, и только теперь он вспоминает, как выглядит.  
Сиф сидит в постели, худая, бледная и жуткая, с тонкой птичьей шейкой, с неопрятными клочками темных волос на голове, и смотрит на него так, словно сам Сурт, покинув Муспельхейм, явился к ней в альков.  
– Желтые… глаза… – рот Сиф кривится, точно она не знает, заплакать ей или закричать: верно, никогда за свою жизнь она не испытывала такого ужаса.  
– Не бойся, Сиф, – просит Локи. – Это я.  
– Же-е-елтые…  
– Это я, Локи…  
По-особенному ярко взблескивают в поднятой руке острые ножницы.  
И тогда Сиф, наконец, кричит.  
Эхо ее крика нагоняет Локи в момент пробуждения и еще отдается в ушах, когда он неловко падает на пол, свалившись с широкой скамьи в одной из ниш в стенах библиотеки.  
По лбу и вискам градом катится пот – привет из асгардского прошлого, когда он ощущал жар и холод всем телом, всей сутью, а не только радовался, как все ётуны, теплу любимой женщины. Он поднимает руку к лицу, чтобы отереть хотя бы глаза, и охает: на ладони расползается багровый след укуса, как раз в том месте, куда во сне ужалила его тварь, порожденная цвержьим колдовством.  
Он наспех промокает ранку, ошалело мотает головой, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. Раньше сны казались ему реальными, но не были таковыми. Даже просыпаясь с криками и слезами после кошмаров, в которых боялся опознать вещие сны мага, Локи всегда знал: это был просто сон. Но вот он кончился, и реальность, до поры до времени, ничем не напомнит о нем. Порою такие сны забывались, оставляя по себе только смутные образы в памяти, чтобы напомнить о себе, когда им придет время сбыться.  
В этот раз он даже не может вспомнить, как оказался в библиотеке в такой поздний час, притом что спать отправился в свои покои. И почему одет он так же, как был одет во сне, и откуда взялся след на ладони…  
Первое, что приходит на ум, это двойник, которому вздумалось прогуляться, пока Локи спал. Но разве двойника можно отправить за пределы мира? Над этим Локи даже не думал, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пробовать. Интересно, в самом ли деле помогло Сиф его вмешательство, с непонятной отстраненностью думает он, попутно вызывая двойника.  
Однако на Локи, созданном магией, неподвижно застывшем посреди библиотеки в ожидании прямых указаний к действию, нет ни царапины. Локи смотрит на мир двумя парами глаз, но чужих-своих мыслей не слышит. А значит, едва ли двойник мог вот так запросто пересечь границы Ётунхейма и Асгарда, вломиться в спальню в больной асинье, остричь ее наголо и напугать до полусмерти, а после вернуться к создателю, передав ему при этом эхо ее вопля и ранку на руке.  
Вывод, который делает Локи, заставляет его нервно рассмеяться. Выходит, он путешествовал между мирами сам.  
Вот только спал ли он при этом?  
О чем он только думает. Разве это не может быть, в самом деле, сном, пусть и пугающе реальным? Он только в детстве бывал на женской половине дворца и не мог помнить внутренних покоев с такой четкостью. Но существуют ли эти покои где-то еще, кроме его сна?  
Попытка повторить странный опыт путешествий ни к чему не приводит. Чтобы нарушить границу, ее нужно видеть, чувствовать, осязать, а он этого сделать не в силах, ни сам, ни с помощью безотказного и послушного двойника. Видно, это, как давняя история с запечатанным ртом – единичный случай, исключение из правил, прыжок выше головы. От этой мысли Локи становится тоскливо. Выходит, вернуться в Асгард просто так, с помощью магии, он если и сможет, то еще нескоро. Как глупо было не попросить Сигюн научить его, ведь ей это удается так легко, словно она с этим даром родилась! А он в этом доме, в этом мире заперт в пределах собственных возможностей, глух и слеп.  
Он кусает губы. Ну уж нет. Пусть только Сигюн еще хоть раз вспомнит о нем. Пусть явится снова. Он больше не допустит такого долгого молчания.  
Серебристый кусочек руды, случайный гость из Каменных гор, сам собой ложится в руку, а двустороннее следящее заклинание выходит у Локи, набившего руку на чарах, просто и быстро. Осталось подобрать к нему пару – и асгардская ведьма услышит его всюду… если для этих чар не преграда границы миров.  
Проклятые границы!  
Локи проводит в библиотеке весь остаток ночи. Магические упражнения, как и боевая тренировка, помогают собраться с мыслями, забыть о чрезмерном волнении от неожиданного путешествия, неведении о его последствиях и разочаровании в своих силах. Он поднимает в воздух и крутит в вихрях тяжелые фолианты и хрупкие чернильницы, окрашивает пламя светящихся шаров во все цвета радуги и запускает огненные вспышки гулять под потолком. Напоследок он создает разом дюжину двойников и уже скорее забавы ради приказывает им танцевать по всему залу библиотеки. Короткое представление выматывает его до искр перед глазами, но ни один из послушных его воле фальшивых Локи не натыкается ни на мебель, ни на другого такого же, ни на своего создателя.  
– Что ты делаешь, муж?  
Сразу три двойника сталкиваются лбами, нарушив рисунок движения. Локи поворачивается к дверям, а в дверях стоит изумленная Ангрбода, во все глаза глядящая, как один за другим растворяются в пространстве ярко освещенного зала точные копии Локи.  
– Мне не спалось, – в конце концов, это почти не ложь. – Смотрю, тебе тоже. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Она хмурится.  
– Чем чаще ты и Хирд спрашиваете меня об этом, тем тревожнее мне становится. Фенрир тоже стал интересоваться слишком живо. Счастье, что хотя бы Ёрмунганд видит, что со мною все ладно.  
– Если нет причин, откуда тогда твои тревоги? – Локи подходит ближе, когда истаивает последний из двойников, и Ангрбода наконец глядит прямо на него, сонно, сердито и непонимающе.  
– Вы знаете что-то, – говорит она. – А я просто чувствую себя… иначе.  
Локи усаживает ее на скамью, застланную меховым покрывалом. Как можно с таким упорством гнать от себя очевидные догадки, ему представляется слабо, но Ангрбода достаточно упряма, чтобы не верить даже себе самой. Вопрос в том, надолго ли ее хватит.  
– Может, это я от тебя заразилась, колдун? – спрашивает она. – Я почти не ощущаю боли, если уколюсь иглой для вышивания или слишком резко поведу гребнем. Сдается мне, даже если Фенрир с мечом в руках вздумает драться всерьез, он и тогда не сможет меня ранить. Не знаю, пока не пробовала. Но от царапин никаких следов не остается уже через минуту… – она вздрагивает, и Локи видит, как против собственной воли она начинает понимать, что к чему. – Как будто что-то лечит меня. Изнутри. Вкус пищи и вина слишком силен и остр, но мне все время так хочется есть…  
Локи смотрит на нее и боится поверить. Маг, хвала Имиру! Неужели настоящий маг, чья сила переносится на мать еще до рождения? Верно, потому он и не смог почувствовать его, он просто закрылся от магического зрения… К сурту вопросы престолонаследия и все прочее, не дающее покоя Лафею! Наконец хоть один из его отпрысков сможет не избегать визитов в столицу, обладая даром, а не проклятием, и, что бы там ни говорили близнецы, не чувствовать свою ущербность.  
– Почему ты так смотришь на меня, Локи? Что из сказанного мною повергло тебя в такой трепет? – в голосе Ангрбоды все больше нервных ноток.  
Локи не удерживает улыбки. Пусть в этот раз все иначе, и вместо болей и кошмаров дитя дарит Ангрбоде заботу и защиту, но как так могло случиться, что она последней в доме узнает о том, что носит его?  
– Успокойся, – просит он. – Это радостная весть, по-настоящему радостная. Впервые за долгое время.  
– Радостная?.. – она прижимает ладони к груди, в конце концов поняв, что именно с нею происходит, комкает в пальцах расшитый ворот рубашки. – По-твоему, мне должно быть в радость, что начат обратный отсчет до дня, когда мне предстоит овдоветь? Я слышала Лафея. Ты сам дюжину раз мог убедиться. Он не даст тебе ни единого дня после рождения третьего сына… – тут она бросает на него взгляд, способный, кажется, прожечь даже доспехи. – Если, конечно, тебе не известно точно, что и этот сын будет с изъяном.  
– Я не считаю это изъянами.  
– В бездну твой счет! – она обнимает себя руками и вжимается спиной в стену, отодвинувшись от него. – Судьбу любого живущего в Ётунхейме решаешь не ты, а Лафей. А он не преминет уйти на покой лишь для вида, посадив на трон младшего внука и приставив к нему Бюллейста, свою верную тень. После того как уничтожит тебя, неважно, с обвинением в колдовстве или без него!  
– Если тебя послушать, то мне стоило бы перерезать себе глотку, едва я появился здесь, вместо того, чтобы обнимать тебя!  
Разговор заходит слишком далеко, и Локи надеется только, что они оба это понимают. Испуганная, готовая расплакаться Ангрбода не подпускает его к себе, отталкивает его протянутые руки, но так не может продолжаться вечно. Он ловит ее запястья и, притянув к себе, заставляет смотреть на него.  
– А где в планах Лафея ты, Ангрбода? Неужто ты думаешь, что если он избавится от меня, ты останешься на свободе?  
Ее губы дрожат.  
– А если нет, так перестань отталкивать меня! Ведь я единственный, кто может поломать планы короля. А чего ради, спрашивается, если не для тебя и детей, сколько бы их у нас ни было?  
Крик действует на нее сильнее, чем смысл слов, это приходится признать. Но она не сопротивляется, когда Локи тянет ее к себе, чтобы обнять.  
– Ну хорошо же, – всхлипывает она. – Зачаруй каждого в Утгарте, кто будет против тебя. Кто не поддастся чарам – сожги в назидание. Свергни Лафея, свергни Бюллейста, сядь на ледяной трон. Это ты собираешься сделать?  
– Только если иначе не получится.  
– Иначе вельможи не оставят от тебя даже косточки. Сомнут, стоит тебе лишь однажды дать слабину. А заодно и меня, потому что я встану рядом с тобой…  
– Не сомнут.  
– Зачем я говорю тебе все это? Что мы делаем здесь, что нам делать в Утгарте? Почему наш мир так не любит колдунов… Все было бы куда проще, вздумай ты в самом деле открыться двору. Колдун на троне. Знатная вышла бы оплеуха Королевскому совету.  
– Я и сам не сказал бы лучше.  
Ангрбода на минуту затихает в его руках. Как сильно меняет ее нынешнее положение, думает Локи. Только что она готова была драться с ним. Потом вдруг глаза оказались на мокром месте, хотя за время, проведенное с нею, Локи успевал позабыть, что она умеет плакать. А теперь говорит о государственном перевороте так спокойно, словно обсуждает цвет ниток для узорного шитья.  
– Я не откроюсь двору, – говорит он. – Я останусь здесь, с тобою, пока дитя не родится. И если Лафей к тому времени воспрянет от болезни, а не отправится в бездну, мы поедем в Утгарт, чтобы он нарек внука. Если же он будет безумен, как сейчас, тем лучше. Тем проще будет поторопить коронацию. А после нее вряд ли найдется хоть кто-то, кто отважится спорить с колдуном на троне.  
Ответом ему служит тихий смех.  
– Так ты приберег эту новость для коронации? – Ангрбода распрямляет спину и нараспев произносит: – Королевский двор! Мои новые подданные! Надевая венец Ётунхейма и принимая власть в свои руки, докладываю вам, что я – колдун. Вопросы есть?  
Локи хихикает. Раньше он не замечал за Ангрбодой склонности дурачиться, но ему нравится то, как скоро она успокоилась. Дурное расположение духа небезвредно для нее, тем лучше, что она обнаружила способность к легким шуткам.  
– У меня кружится голова, Локи…  
– Значит, пора возвращаться в постель, а не бродить по дому. Идем…  
Пусть от библиотеки до спальни с Ангрбодой на руках кажется Локи немного длиннее обычного. Самую малость. И только уложив ее и завернув в густой мех пятнистой кошки, он снова возвращается к мыслям о собственном сне и границах миров. Будь у него учитель, он, конечно, сумел бы разобраться в странном чуде и подчинил себе силы, способные перебросить его, как пылинку, из Ётунхейма в Асгард. Но учителя нет, нет ни Тора, ни Сигюн, которые сейчас, верно, хлопочут вокруг внезапно выздоровевшей Сиф и думать не думают о нем.  
Впрочем, он назвал ей свое имя. Вспомнит она об этом или нет? А если вспомнит, то, может, это приведет сюда брата или белокурую ведьму? Желание увидеть друзей столь велико, что ему так и не удается заснуть с мыслями о них. Он забывается, только решив, что сразу же, как родится третье дитя Ангрбоды, а может быть, и раньше, они вместе переедут в Утгарт. Неизвестно еще, не обернется ли их выжидание здесь, в Железном лесу, большими потерями, чем прямое противостояние королю и совету под руководством Бюллейста. Чем больше таится Локи, опасаясь подтвердить правдивость слухов и предать огласке свой магический дар, тем мощнее, кажется, движется вокруг него колесо хитроумной интриги, сути которой он так и не может понять. Так может быть, пришло время рискнуть и положиться на поддержку молодых знатных ётунов, которую так горячо обещал ему Олль Снорсон? Если все получится, он станет королем, одним махом разрубив сеть, которую Бюллейст плетет и плел, верно, с самого появления Локи в Утгарте.  
А если не получится? Локи не желает даже думать о дурном исходе. Знает он только одно: без него ни Ангрбода, ни сыновья не сумеют обезопасить себя от нападок, а значит, если он решится, они должны быть рядом. Он не сможет быть спокоен за них, не зная точно, что Брок Ивальди – единственный, кто пытался или попытается посягнуть на их безопасность. Семья колдуна. Что еще может быть его слабым местом?


	25. Колдун под горой

– К чему ехать в Утгарт теперь, если ты сам недавно предлагал мне дождаться рождения сына?  
Локи устало ковыряет остывающее мясо на своей тарелке. Он знал, что разговор будет не из легких, но и подумать не мог, что у Ангрбоды найдутся возражения.  
– Но я должен быть там!  
– Ты. Но не я и не мальчики. Верю, ты достаточно силен и тебе достанет твоего колдовства, чтобы осуществить твои планы и разбить чаяния Бюллейста, если они и в самом деле таковы, как ты опасаешься. Но я не желаю все это время быть живой мишенью для твоих врагов. Думаешь, Ансгар сможет защитить нас всех в пределах дворца, где у стен есть не только уши, но и жала?  
Снаружи, за пределами ярко освещенных комнат Свечи, гудит ветер и летит снег. Мороз немного ослабевает, но пришедшая ему на смену метель отгораживает Железный лес от остального мира на несколько дней, если не недель. Словно самой зиме захотелось вдруг запереть его здесь, нарушив далеко идущие планы.  
– Я не хочу разлучаться с тобой, – говорит он, надеясь, что хотя бы этот его довод заставит ее передумать.  
– Я тоже. К тому же, я помню клятву. Где ты, там я. И если ты настоишь на своем, я поеду. Но я прошу тебя все обдумать, потому что, говорю тебе, в стенах Свечи вдали от тебя нас ждет меньше опасностей, чем рядом с тобою в стенах дворца Утгарта. – она медлит минуту, но потом все-таки произносит, совсем тихо, так, чтобы не услыхали близнецы: – мне страшно, Локи.  
Она говорит так, словно знает о кознях цверга-колдуна, и Локи вздрагивает, подумав: может, и правда знает? Если младенец-маг внутри нее уже проявляет силу, эта сила может быть любой. Но хуже всего то, что Локи чувствует: она права.  
Волосы Сиф не дают ему покоя. Свеча – это крепость, со всех сторон защищенная от внешних врагов. Если запереть все ворота – любая армия может простоять под стенами не один месяц. В том, что сотня Ансгара сумеет при случае отбить свою госпожу хоть от дворцовой стражи, хоть от наймитов-убийц, он тоже не сомневается. Но Утгарт – не Железный лес, где шансов встретить иномирца меньше, чем найти место, где пекут хлеб. А при мысли о том, что покуситься на Ангрбоду и нерожденное дитя может не только цвержий колдун, ему делается холодно, и покровительство Бюллейста едва ли может служить здесь большим подспорьем.  
После ужина он не желает отправляться в постель. Проведя в купальнях раза в три больше времени, чем обычно, он идет в зал для воинских упражнений, надеясь, что хотя бы боевой посох поможет ему привести мысли в порядок. Ему постоянно кажется, будто он что-то забыл. Что-то очень важное и весомое, что могло бы переменить большую часть принятых им решений, заставить его пересмотреть значение своих поступков и понять чужие замыслы, пока остающиеся для него тайной. Но как вспомнить, что именно он забыл? Попытки заставить сознание отвечать доводят его до исступления. Посох мелькает в руках, он кружит и петляет по исписанному схемами и узорами полу в одиночестве и безмолвии, не зная, сколько времени уже прошло.  
Ётунхейм коварен и прямодушен одновременно. Всю зиму здесь царит ночь, все лето – день. Ночи непроглядны, дни бледны и туманны. Зимой, не слыша боя часов, никогда нельзя сказать, день сейчас или ночь, так что Локи уверен, что дело уже близится к утру, когда он наконец ставит посох на отведенное ему место и устало переводит дыхание. Уроки Ансгара, сколько их ни было, пошли ему на пользу. Теперь он мог бы, пожалуй, дать фору даже Огуну. Вот только едва ли норны еще сведут их с Огуном на одном поле для поединка.  
Если бы только настоящих врагов можно было вот так просто достать концом посоха или лезвием пики, думает Локи. Вышибить дух и пусть не с одного удара, но отбить охоту мутить воду и ставить силки. Выпад, удар, отскок – прямо, открыто, быстро. Как всегда было по душе Тору. Удар – и опасности нет, и некому распускать слухи, некому ворожить во вред, некому утаивать правду от наследника престола. И незачем вставать на путь мятежника, чтобы сесть на трон. И впереди – только коронация, возвращение в Утгарт, открытие мостов… Весна Ётунхейма.  
Он уже собирается покинуть зал, когда внезапно понимает, что даже желания иноземных колдунов Ётунхейм порой может исполнить. Ослепленный на мгновение белым сиянием, куда более ярким, чем при прежних их появлениях, он видит, как в центре пустого зала, почти в том месте, где сходятся схемы шагов для всех возможных танцев с оружием, возникают два силуэта, высокий и крошечный, и, когда свет меркнет, перед ним стоят Тор и Сигюн.  
Однако обрадоваться встрече он не успевает. Прежде чем он приветствует брата и асинью, Тор быстро шагает вперед и хватает его за ворот рубашки, с силой встряхнув.  
– Ты! – в ярости рычит он. – Ты?..  
– Я, – говорит Локи, слишком удивленный таким поведением, чтобы сказать еще что-то, – рад тебе, Тор. Приветствую, Сигюн…  
Тор трясет его снова.  
– Не смей насмехаться надо мной!  
– Тор, я не узнаю тебя, – сердится Локи. – Зачем ты пришел, если я вызываю в тебе такой гнев?  
Вместо него голос подает асгардская ведьма.  
– Мы здесь из-за Сиф, Локи.  
Он переводит взгляд с искаженного злостью лица Тора на нее, но и в ее глазах радости не видит. Он сглатывает. Что-то идет не так. Сиф ведь теперь здорова, так почему глаза Сигюн заплаканы, а Тор смотрит на него так, будто готов убить на месте? Он заглядывает ему в лицо.  
– С нею что-то неладно?  
– И ты еще спрашиваешь? Ее голова похожа на разоренное птичье гнездо, а сама она – на лысого птенца! Все произошло через неделю после Йоля, а она до сих пор воркует, как малое дитя. И все время повторяет одно и то же: «желтые глаза». Я не понимал, о чем она, пока сегодня не услыхал от нее твое имя! Не знаю, как, но ты был там! Или ты скажешь, что не был? Я тебя спрашиваю, Локи!  
– Сиф права, это был я. Я остриг ее, пото…  
Это ошибка. Тор с ревом хватает его за шею, сжимая руки на горле; Локи пятится, пока не упирается спиной в стену. Ему нечем дышать. Сигюн повисает всем телом на могучих плечах Тора, пытаясь оттащить его, но что ему Сигюн!  
– Тор… – хрипит Локи. – Тор, отпусти меня, прошу… Я хотел спасти ее…  
– Тор, пожалуйста!  
Сигюн плачет. Хватка Тора ослабевает было, но только слегка.  
– Дай ему объяснить!  
– Объясни, – рычит Тор. – Попытайся.  
– Тор, отпусти меня… – молит Локи, чувствуя, как ноги едва-едва касаются пола. – Я не причинял вреда Сиф! Я не желаю ей зла и никогда не желал. Разве я мог так поступить, зная, как она дорога тебе?  
– Тогда зачем ты пришел к ней?  
– Чтобы помочь!  
– Тем, что превратил ее в безумицу? – Тор встряхивает его. – Это все чары! Она спала, понимаешь ты, нет? Просто спала! А теперь она играет в куклы и сосет палец! Она не узнает никого! И… – он вдруг отпускает Локи, отталкивает его и закрывает лицо руками.  
Это так не похоже на него, что на миг Локи делается страшно. Он бросает взгляд на Сигюн, в нерешительности замершую рядом с Тором, подходит ближе и кладет руки ему на плечи.  
– Она умирала, Тор, – произносит он тяжело. Слова бьют Тора так, что он пошатывается. – Я в самом деле пытался ей помочь. Поверь мне. Я видел, что с нею происходило, но сделал это не я. Я никогда не встречал ничего подобного, не слышал и не читал о таком. Не знал, что так бывает.  
– Так кто же тогда? – восклицает Тор, и Локи некстати приходит в голову, что если Ангрбода не услышит их криков, верно, на нее тоже наложены какие-то хитроумные чары.  
– Цверги, – выплевывает он. – Среди них, как оказалось, есть колдун. И угадай, какое родовое имя он носит.  
Тор непонимающе и недоверчиво хмурится, но потом догадка все же находит его.  
– Ивальди! – выдыхает он. – Но зачем цвергам калечить Сиф? И как избавление от чар могло привести к безумию? Локи, если ты не честен со мной…  
– Я ни с кем не был честнее, – уязвленный, отвечает Локи. – Они приметили ее, когда ты взял ее с собой в Свартальвхейм, искать подарок для Скади. Высокие женщины редкость в пещерах цвергов. Они приняли ее за другую.  
Он умолкает, не зная, как сказать Тору, почему Брок решил навредить девушке с темными волосами. Как признаться, что, так или иначе, вина все равно лежит на нем? Ведь это он – прямая причина ярости и мести Ивальди. Однако, слово за слово, он рассказывает Тору и Сигюн все, что касается проклятия Брока и того, почему оно вообще было наложено.  
Тор слушает его, не меняя напряженного выражения лица. Сигюн же, вся обратившись в слух, когда речь зашла о собственно магическом начале, мигом поскучнела, едва Локи заговорил о заговоре во дворце.  
– Я была в Утгарте, – роняет она вдруг. – Не продержалась долго, ища тебя, Локи. Желала сама узнать, не приходил ли ты к Сиф. Но во дворце стало невероятно трудно колдовать! Как будто что-то огромное давит на плечи, мешает, сковывает движения и мысли, разрушает чары, даже еще не созданные. Должно быть, ты чувствовал это, когда бывал там?  
– Нет, – качает головой Локи. – Ничего похожего. Но я не колдовал там слишком часто.  
– Не это сейчас важно! – взрывается Тор. – Сиф!  
– Я знаю! – кричит Локи в ответ, и мысль о том, что их могут услышать, уже нимало его не волнует. – Но я больше не сумел преодолеть границу миров, как ни пытался. Должно быть, это то, что выходит раз в жизни.  
– А как ты сделал это? – спрашивает Сигюн. – Ведь ты не учился этому.  
– Не учился, – кивает Локи. – Это вышло само. Как сон. Я очнулся здесь, в доме. В библиотеке. Вот с этим, – он протягивает асам руку, где уже едва виден почти заживший след укуса. – И на будущее, Сигюн… я хочу, чтобы ты научила меня… Да, Тор, это тоже может подождать. Но есть кое-что, что не может.  
Путь до библиотеки, где лежит завороженный кусочек руды, он бежит так, словно за ним гонятся все демоны бездны и чудовища Великого моря. Когда он возвращается назад, Тор и Сигюн еще ждут его там.  
– Не желаю больше ждать, когда вы появитесь, и не дожидаться, – объясняет он, вкладывая в дрожащую отчего-то ладошку Сигюн немудреный амулет. – Чары на нем простые, но, надеюсь, надежные. Так я услышу вас, а вы меня. Если будет нужно.  
Сжав в руке амулет, Сигюн прислушивается и кивает.  
– Просто, – говорит она с робкой улыбкой. – И правда, просто. Странно, что никто раньше не додумался.  
Тор глухо рычит, и она, стушевавшись, прячет амулет в карман.  
– Ты слышал этого цверга, Локи. А значит, узнаешь его в Свартальвхейме, – говорит Тор.  
Локи отшатывается.  
– В Свартальвхейме? Я?  
– Мы, – уточняет тот. – Мы немедленно отправляемся туда. Сигюн! Два мага в одной комнате – это хорошо ровно до тех пор, пока они видят хоть что-то, кроме друг друга. Идем!  
– Тебе не кажется, что мне нужно… – начинает Локи, но Сигюн уже берет Тора за руку, а он обхватывает могучими руками их обоих, и белая вспышка для Локи сопровождается таким мощным тычком поддых, что слова вылетают из него вместе со способностью вдохнуть. Россыпь цветных бликов ослепляет его на одно бесконечно долгое мгновение, и это удивительно похоже на Радужный мост и в то же время до странности отлично от него. Ни тверди под ногами, ни намека на устойчивое положение тела, и бесчисленные белые искры, смешиваясь с разноцветными, заставляют глаза слезиться. Невыносимо хочется их закрыть, но он отчего-то точно знает, что делать этого нельзя: можно застрять. Тогда мгновение не закончится никогда, а он так и будет парить среди радужных вспышек, невесомый и бессмысленный, пока время не сотрет даже память о нем.  
Когда сияние сходит волною, выбросив их из сверкающего междумирья к подножью малахитово-зеленой горы, упирающейся в темно-серое, словно задымленное небо, и под ногами вдруг появляется твердая земля, Локи почти готов пасть на колени и целовать ее. Путешествие между мирами без помощи моста далось ему слишком сложно. Учиться, верно, будет еще труднее. Уши словно набиты ватой, и указания Тора он едва слышит.  
– Клан Ивальди живет под горой, в которой воздвигнут королевский дворец Свартальвхейма. Их кузни и мастерские простираются на много миль, но жилище колдуна едва ли так походит на кузню, чтобы мы могли заблудиться.  
– Мы пойдем с тобой, Локи, – говорит Сигюн. – Хёнир недавно научил меня… – и исчезает с глаз. Локи вертит головой, пытаясь понять, как ей и Тору удалось пропасть с глаз, и когда она трогает его за плечо, он шарахается прочь. – Так нас никто не заметит.  
– Только меня, – ворчит Локи. – Занятно будет, если меня обнаружат раньше, чем я достигну цели и найду Брока Ивальди для тебя, брат.  
Спешка Тора не дает ему продумать, как он станет разговаривать с цвержьим колдуном. Проще всего его напугать, но что, если он сильнее, чем Локи показалось по разговору? К тому же, вспоминает Локи с досадой и гневом, Брок обмолвился, что бессилен снять свои чары сам. Вдруг он имел в виду именно это? Он не предусмотрел способа снять проклятье на случай, если острижение зачарованных волос не спасет Сиф. Он и острижение-то рассматривал лишь как ничтожную вероятность! Чем он поможет асам и Локи? Чем?  
Однако вслух Локи не успевает сказать ничего. Незримый Тор так же силен, как видимый: он решительно тянет Локи за локоть, и вместе они входят в не замеченный им ранее узкий и высокий проем, искусно замаскированный малахитовыми иглами, вырывающимися чудовищными клыками из голой пепельно-сизой пыли.  
Свартальвхейм поражает Локи.  
Он не может привыкнуть к белому свету, льющемуся из узких длинных трубок, закрепленных в беспорядке в длинных искривленных переходах: после синего света Ётунхейма ему слепит глаза. Цвета кажутся слишком яркими, пестрыми, кричащими, хотя вокруг лишь камень всех оттенков серого, красного и зеленого, вкрапления кварца, чьи блики различимы только боковым зрением. От этих бликов Локи все время кажется, что кто-то идет за ним следом. Невнятный шум, гул слышен ниоткуда и отовсюду сразу, и пока Локи не понимает, что это гудят белые светильники, он успевает поверить, что это растворенное в камне биение сердца горы. Тор тянет его за собою, Сигюн осторожно подталкивает, вполголоса обещая, что никто не заметит и его тоже, никто не остановит. Потому Локи не смеет поинтересоваться у нее, отчего же она не зачаровала и его в невидимку, а предоставила идти по кривым каменным шахтам, выставив себя напоказ.  
– Глядите, – говорит он ядовито, – вот идет Ётунхеймский принц, явившийся в гости, но зашедший в черную дверь, словно вор.  
– Ты маг, – на ходу объясняет ему Сигюн. – Я не могу зачаровать тебя без особого разрешения.  
– Ну так я разрешаю! – выпаливает он.  
– Не все так просто, – говорит ведьма. – Я потом расскажу тебе. А пока только отведу глаза. Это тоже поможет.  
И невзирая на то, что они в своем праве, и счастье для цвергов, что Тор не явился требовать крови Ивальди во главе с самим Одином, Локи все равно чувствует себя лишним здесь.  
По мере того, как ход спускается все ниже под гору, ветвясь и расширяясь, светящихся трубок становится все больше, и, истончаясь, они уже не лепятся клубком к кое-как обтесанным стенам, а образуют на гладко отполированном камне все более сложные узоры, точно корни и ветви невиданных деревьев в подземной роще. Если бы не воздух подземелья, липкий и горький, от которого то и дело хочется прокашляться, эту красоту можно было бы оценить справедливо.  
Ход обрывается внезапно, заставив Локи сбиться с шага, уткнувшись носом в невидимую спину Тора. Тот останавливается, верно, чтобы оглядеться в поисках прямой дороги, но Локи, единожды подняв голову, так и замирает, потому что, взглянув вверх, видит многие и многие ярусы мостов, лесов и галерей, соединяющих внутренние своды подгорья на громадной высоте и под головокружительными углами. В сравнении с этим и золотой дворец, и игла твердыни Утгарта, и дом ванахеймских близнецов, сквозь который растет исполинское живое дерево, кажутся Локи простыми и скучными.  
Долго смотреть ему не дает Тор, рывком возвращая к действительности и к цели их прихода сюда. Цвержий город шумит, отовсюду раздаются резкие голоса, похвальба и брань, стучат молотки, раздуваются кузнечные мехи, хлопают двери, топают ноги. На грани слышимости гудят осветительные трубки, которых здесь так много, что можно ослепнуть. То и дело Локи норовят попасться под ноги спешащие по своим делам длиннобородые карлики, увешанные то ли амулетами, то ли инструментами, беглому взгляду не разобрать… Он уворачивается от снующих мимо цвергов, а те, сосредоточенно глядя перед собою, едва замечают, что прошли не мимо пустого места. «Отведу глаза», – сказала Сигюн и постаралась: вряд ли хоть один из тех, кто почти столкнулся с Локи на площади под королевским дворцом, сумеет сказать, кто или что преградило ему путь.  
Тор тычет его в бок. Опустив взгляд, Локи видит перед собою невзрачную на вид овальную дверь из потемневшего дерева. Он морщится было, но потом вспоминает, что, как в Ётунхейме, слишком холодном для больших лесов, так и в Свартальвхейме, лишенном их полностью, дерево – самый желанный товар из иных миров, ценящийся выше, чем меха, драгоценные камни и кровь земли. Распахнув дверь, он шагает вперед, оказываясь в жилище Брока Ивальди, едва не проклявшего Ангрбоду.  
– Здравствуй, Брок, – говорит он громко и зло. – Здравствуй, пока можешь, несчастный карлик, поднявший руку на женщину.  
То ли цверг позабыл, какова оказалась цена его ошибки, то ли просто устал бояться за свою жизнь после того, как Бюллейст отослал его, но, увидев ётунхеймского принца посреди своей гостиной, он не кричит, не падает ниц, не зовет на помощь, хоть, несомненно, понимает, почему он здесь. Только роняет на пол котел, к удаче своей, пустой, и тот с грохотом откатывается в угол.  
Брок Ивальди лыс и чернобород. Борода, гордость любого цверга, накрывает густым покрывалом его внушительное брюхо, а амулетов в нее вплетено больше, чем виноградин в грозди во время праздника урожая. И сейчас, когда он стоит, задрав голову и глядя на Локи, все они звонко позвякивают оттого, что его трясет.  
– Но твоя женщина жива, высокий! – вскрикивает он визгливо.  
– Ты знаешь и о другой, – Локи шагает вперед, и Брок Ивальди отскакивает от него, как мяч. – Я здесь из-за дочери Скади, которая осталась без своих волос через неделю после Йоля.  
Бородатая физиономия цверга перекашивается, он глядит на Локи округлившимися глазами – и внезапно расплывается в ухмылке.  
– Так значит, ты разрушил чары, – скрипит он. – Неужто взял и остриг невесту принца? Надо думать, знатный случился скандал.  
– Говори, почему это не помогло, – шипит Локи. – И останешься жить.  
– Какой мне прок помогать тебе, колдун? Ты опозорил мой клан, ты унизил моего родича, по твоей вине он остался калекой. Так что мне с того, что твоя подружка теперь совсем безголовая? – он смеется. – Плешивая асинья! Безмозглая дочь Скади!  
– Я выдам твое имя ее матери, пещерный червь, и место, где ты укрываешься, если ты не поможешь. Долго ли ты будешь хихикать себе в бороду, когда Скади придет за тобой?  
Брок Ивальди вздрагивает и съеживается, будто надеясь спрятаться от гнева охотницы внутри себя самого. Поздно, мстительно думает Локи, поздно. Имя Брока уже известно Тору, а значит, скоро о нем узнает весь Асгард. И тогда клан Ивальди не спасет ничто, ни чары, ни даже заступничество самого Дурина, короля Свартальвхейма. Но сначала пусть скажет, что знает. Пусть будет полезен.  
– А что я получу взамен?  
– Ты еще смеешь торговаться? – Локи уже поднимает руку, в которой тлеет огненный шар.  
– Постой! Я помогу, помогу! Раз уж ты сделал грязную работу… дело за малым. Волосы должны отрасти заново.  
– Но они не растут!  
– Конечно, не растут! – передразнивает его цверг. – О чем ты думал, когда орудовал ножницами, а?  
– О том, как избавить ее от твоей мерзости! – огрызается Локи. – Раз и навсегда!  
– Ты глуп, колдун, – машет рукой цверг. – После твоих хлопот волосы у дочери Скади не вырастут никогда, потому что ты не думал о том, что будет после того, как чары сгинут. А пока она ходит с лысой головой, соображать она будет не лучше, чем голый птенец через минуту после того, как вылупился из яйца.  
Безысходным стыдом опаляет лицо. Локи почти слышит изумленный и злой голос Тора – так это все же твоя вина, брат… Это его вина. Сиф никогда больше не будет носить косу толщиной в руку взрослого мужчины. Из-за него.  
– Как вернуть ее?  
– Никак! Без моей помощи, – и Брок снова ухмыляется. – Без моей помощи – никак. Без клана Ивальди – никак. Что, колдун, придется тебе идти на поклон и к Синдри-ювелиру, и к Двалину-кузнецу, и к самому Эйнару Перчатке, чтобы он позволил им помогать тебе. Врагу клана, врагу Свартальвхейма!  
– Чего ради мне говорить с ремесленниками, когда дело касается колдовства? – негодует Локи. – Ты решил отгородиться от Асгарда своим кланом? Думаешь, он защитит тебя от гнева Скади? Или от гнева Тора? Да твои родичи продадут тебя с потрохами, стоит только мне сказать, что это твои чары едва не свели Сиф на погребальный костер!  
Цверг суетливо оглядывается – не притаилось ли где несметное войско асов, с которым не справиться даже такому мастеру колдовства, как он. Но дом пуст. Локи чувствует всем существом холод камня, окружающего их. Сквозь толщу горы не проникают ни свет, ни тепло, недаром цверги выучились освещать и отапливать свои лабиринты. Осталось только поднатореть в проветривании…  
– Прибереги свое красноречие для моих родичей, полукровка, – скалится Брок. – Бьюсь об заклад, оно тебе понадобится! И попробуй убедить их взяться за работу. А там, знаешь ли…  
Локи сжимает кулаки.  
– Что? – спрашивает он зло. – Тоже станешь петь мне о границах мастерства, как пел Бруи из твоего племени, когда гостил в Утгарте?  
Цверг шипит, как раскаленная сковорода, на которую плеснули кипятком.  
– Бруи ничего не смыслит в мастерстве! – взвивается он. – И его поделки годятся только развлекать малых детей, которые не видели в жизни ничего прекраснее баклуши! Так значит, он гостил в Утгарте?  
– Именно, – с готовностью кивает Локи, видя, как ярится цверг. – Бюллейст привечал его во дворце меньше двух зим назад. И был с ним не в пример любезнее, чем с тобой!  
Цверг скрипит зубами.  
– И это тоже прибереги на потом, – мрачно советует он. – Скажешь это, когда я представлю тебя клану. Тогда, может быть, тебе и удастся с ним сговориться.


	26. Радушие Ивальди

– И ведь ничего же не слыхать!  
Герт беспокойно ежится и снова прижимается ухом к дверям зала для воинских упражнений, бормоча себе под нос:  
– Только что, вроде, хакнул, топнул, и будто посохом махнул… А потом как отрезало, и тишина. Ой, ой-ой… Ну чего ж там?  
Без Гуннара, торчащего над плечом, подслушивать, чем занимается принц, вовсе не так интересно, как в компании. Однако Гуннар посреди ночи вдруг позарез понадобился Хирд, а Герт, как назло, оказался совершенно свободен. И теперь, проснувшийся от топота и голоса старухи и мучимый бессонницей, он вынужден один ломать голову над тем, что за колдовство снова измыслило его хитрое высочество, что зал, в котором оно закрылось, вдруг стал недосягаем для чуткого слуха Герта. И чем дольше длится эта тишина, тем тревожнее делается у него на душе.  
Наконец, измерив беспокойными шагами весь коридор вокруг злополучных дверей зала для воинских упражнений, Герт решительно толкает двери. Потом можно будет оправдаться заботой о судьбе его высочества, он хоть и колдун, но все больше кричит, когда гневается, а наказывать не спешит, будто бы и не любит это дело. Так что Герт ложится на двери и, когда они распахиваются, словно не были заперты, вкатывается в зал кубарем.  
Зал пуст. Герт обалдело оглядывается, ступая по разрисованному полу, но все оружие, которое он всегда тщательно протирает и полирует, разложено и расставлено по местам, а следов пребывания Локи нигде не видно.  
– Ваше высочество, – осторожно зовет Герт, – вы… вы где?  
Бесполезно. Локи нет в зале, и Герту вдруг делается не по себе, так не по себе, что обратно к дверям он спешит бегом, дергает их на себя, а оказавшись в коридоре, запирает за собой, словно сила, которая оказалась сильнее, чем колдовство принца, и заставила его пропасть, вдруг пожелала забрать и его, Герта. От этой мысли ему становится страшно. Позабыв и о том, что дом спит, и о том, что самому ему тоже полагалось бы находиться в другом месте, он со всех ног спешит на первый этаж, крича:  
– Гуннар! Ай, Гуннар! Наше высочество пропало!

Когда Брок выводит Локи из дома, важный, как королевский жезл Свартальвхейма, Сигюн тихо ахает.  
– Что случилось? – шелестит над ухом Локи ее шепот.  
– Ничего хорошего, – бормочет Локи, приотстав от цверга, чтобы тот не услыхал разговора. – Он поможет снять чары, но для этого мне надобно идти просителем к главе клана.  
Рядом сдавленно взрыкивает Тор. Судя по тому, как захлебывается этот звук, Сигюн просто-напросто зажимает ему рот: довольно бесцеремонно по отношению к принцу Асгарда, думает Локи, но помалкивает.  
– Старый глава семьи Ивальди умер, Локи, – шепчет Сигюн, и он сутулится, стараясь наклониться к ней поближе.  
– Что это ты там бормочешь, колдун? – подозрительно оборачивается Брок.  
– Веди, карлик, – злобно бросает Локи на ходу. – Веди, пока я не решил, что сжечь тебя мне будет интереснее, чем разговаривать с твоими соплеменниками.  
На середине улицы цверги начинают оглядываться на них, но, пожимая плечами, отворачиваются, дружно, как по приказу. Сигюн напряженно шмыгает носом.  
– Теперь клан возглавляет Эйнар Перчатка.  
Локи готов за голову схватиться.  
– Не тот ли это самый Эйнар, которому Бюллейст отрубил руку в Каменных горах?  
Вместо ответа он чувствует маленькую мягкую ладошку у себя на плече. Как ни странно, это и впрямь действует на него успокаивающе. Тор хранит молчание, но глупо было бы думать, будто что-то остановит его в попытке спасти Сиф от злого колдовства. И Локи, сопровождаемый двумя невидимками, плетется следом за Броком Ивальди в большой родовой дом все на той же улице под королевским дворцом, освещенной чрезмерно ярким белым светом гудящих светильников. Локи уже начинает казаться, что он всю жизнь будет слышать это пчелиное гудение, звонкий стук молотков, многократно отраженный и усиленный сводами горы, фальшивое, но искреннее пение множества голосов в мастерских, то ли мужское, то ли женское, ожесточенный торг, идущий, кажется, везде, словно весь город цвергов – это бесконечный рынок. Единственное, чего здесь не слышно, это крики птиц и животных, но в мире железа и камня ими, верно, торгуют в особенных и редких местах.  
Сигюн и Тор не повторяют своей оплошности, не остаются ждать Локи снаружи, когда Брок с приглашающим жестом распахивает перед ним двери, не в пример более искусно вырезанные и богато украшенные, чем его собственная. Чтобы войти сквозь них, Локи даже сгибаться не приходится: довольно слегка наклонить голову. Брок, кажется, заметив выражение лица Локи, сводит брови, сердито позвякивая амулетами, вплетенными в бороду, и ускоряет шаг, ведя его по переходам и коридорам. Попадающиеся ему на пути цверги, и родичи, и прислуга, старательно обходят их стороною, и Брок грозит Локи толстым пальцем.  
– Нехорошо колдовать в чужом доме, сын Лафея, – говорит он.  
– Об этом следовало бы подумать тебе, когда ты заколдовывал иноземку, – парирует Локи. – Никто из твоей родни не увидит меня, пока я не захочу. А я желаю немедленно видеть Эйнара Перчатку, иначе я спалю этот дом и уйду, а вернется сюда уже армия Асгарда во главе с Тором. И рядом с ним в гневе я покажусь тебе добрейшим из колдунов во всех девяти мирах, можешь поверить моему слову.  
– Тогда он не сумеет разрушить чары, и его невеста останется круглой дурой навсегда! – верещит Брок, которого встречные цверги огибают, уже прижавшись к стенам.  
– Он найдет тебя и притащит в Асгард на аркане следом за своей повозкой, – шипит Локи, разозлившись окончательно. – А я посмотрю на это.  
– Хватит! – голос Брока взвивается до писка, за которым теряется звон его амулетов. – Я сведу тебя с родичами, но не смей больше угрожать мне, полукровка! Я помогу тебе, но ты уйдешь отсюда и не вернешься!  
Он ловко хватает очередную служанку, попытавшуюся прошмыгнуть мимо, и бурчит ей что-то на ухо, а после напутствует шлепком.  
К великому сожалению для Локи, Брок не умеет долго бояться. К тому времени как та самая неосторожная цвержанка открывает перед ними двери зала, служащего хозяевам дома общей трапезной, физиономия подгорного колдуна уже снова излучает ехидство.  
– Привет тебе, Эйнар! – кричит он, и с дальнего конца зала, с возвышения, где стоит отдельный стол, над головами собравшихся представителей клана поднимается, матово поблескивая, короткопалая железная ладонь.  
Локи передергивает. Он хватает Брока за шиворот и шипит ему в лицо:  
– Кажется, ты обещал мне разговор только с мастерами!  
Брок вяло пытается высвободиться. Эйнар Перчатка между тем встает из-за стола, потеснив сотрапезников.  
– Что это ты там делаешь, Брок? – спрашивает он.  
– Я привел к тебе дорогого гостя, Эйнар! – хмыкает Брок и вдруг с силой тычет Локи пальцем в грудь.  
– Ой… – выдыхает Сигюн почти совсем неслышно.  
Топот ног Тора, поспешно пятящегося к ближайшей стене, неразличим в грохоте отодвигающихся скамей, когда клан Ивальди вскакивает со своих мест за столом, во все глаза глядя на ётунхеймского принца, появившегося ниоткуда посреди трапезной. Украдкой поглядев себе за плечо, Локи понимает, что брат и ведьма все еще невидимы, а значит, не повезло ему одному. Как же мало он все-таки знает, хоть и зовется колдуном…  
– Он прибыл из самого Утгарта, где его задаривал своими поделками мастер Бруи. Мы обяжем его, если выслушаем, – заканчивает Брок, и Локи отпускает его ворот и выпрямляется.  
– Сын Лафея! – всплескивает руками, собственной и железной, новый глава клана Ивальди, кажется, ничуть не удрученный необходимостью задирать голову, чтобы глядеть глаза в глаза.  
Локи скверно помнит его. Может, он уже и видел заплетенную в мелкие спутанные косички черную бороду с седыми прядями, а может, это был какой угодно другой из нескольких дюжин цвергов, с которыми ётуны дрались в душной шахте Каменных гор. В сравнении с Броком Эйнар Ивальди кажется худым, и огромные руки кузнеца делают его фигуру неправильной, искаженной, словно нарисованной ради дурной шутки. Локи узнает его не по лицу, а по тускло блестящей серым металлом перчатке, торчащей из закатанного рукава. Она не похожа на латницу, где стальные пластины лежат плотно друг к другу, создавая непроницаемый панцирь. Рука Эйнара Перчатки вся состоит из игл и сочленений, непрерывно двигающихся и звенящих: продолжение кости, запястье, ладонь и пальцы, выплавленные из крепчайшей стали, выполнены так достоверно, словно цверг, потеряв руку, не смастерил, а отрастил ее заново такой.  
– Неужто ты пришел повиниться передо мною за то, чего мне стоили твои колдовские штучки? – он весело помахивает перед своим носом железной перчаткой, выкованной, видит Локи, столь искусно, что каждый сустав и сухожилие двигаются, как если бы рука была живой. – Мои братья мертвы, а я изувечен. Так что ты предложишь мне в обмен на прощение?  
– Я здесь не за этим, – резко отвечает Локи.  
– У принца просьба к тебе, Эйнар, – встревает Брок, и голос его становится вкрадчивым и мягким. Совсем как у Бюллейста, с отвращением вспоминает Локи, а это значит, что Ивальди-старший был все же не в восторге от колдовства над Сиф: в Броке говорит чувство вины. – Он хочет нанять нас троих: меня, кузнеца и ювелира, чтобы избавить от чар невесту наследника Асгарда.  
Веселье пропадает с разбойничьей рожи Эйнара.  
– А ведь я говорил тебе, Брок, что асы этого так не оставят. Вот только я не предвидел, что здесь появится сынок Лафея… – он прожигает Локи взглядом. – А тебе что за выгода, колдун? Извиняться ты не хочешь, платить за мои страдания – тоже, я вижу. Ты никто для Асгарда, и Тор тебе не родня. В чем подвох?  
– Его нет, – пожимает Локи плечами. – Ты помогаешь мне, я снимаю чары с асиньи, и мы расходимся полюбовно. Или ты не помогаешь мне, и мы расходимся дурно. И сюда по моим следам идет армия Асгарда, а в твой дом я, не поленюсь, приведу Скади-охотницу. Ты прав, асам я никто. Никому и в голову не придет связать сына Лафея со второй войной Асгарда и Свартальвхейма. Ётунхейм, мой новый дом, не пострадает ни при первом раскладе, ни при втором. Так что выбор за тобой.  
Эйнар молчит долго. Его брови ходят ходуном, пока он скребет бороду острым железом перчатки, уставившись в пол. Цверги, позабывшие было о еде ради редкого зрелища, потихоньку снова начинают позвякивать кубками и ножами, возвращаясь к угощениям, и живой ётун, возвышающийся под потолком трапезной, их нимало не смущает.  
– Сядь-ка за стол, принц Ётунхейма, – бормочет он. – Потолкуем.  
Локи великодушно проходит к возвышению, на котором стоит стол Эйнара, и, сложившись втрое, кое-как устраивается рядом с одноруким цвергом.  
– Скажу тебе прямо, ётун, – тихо говорит ему Эйнар, – я сильно сомневаюсь, что асы пойдут за тобой с оружием из-за девицы, которых у них пруд пруди. Я бы за девицей и сам не пошел, даром что у нас их днем с огнем… Вот то ли дело за камушками! – он мечтательно поднимает физиономию к потолку и бранится, нечаянно дернув себя за бороду. – Но вот беда: на слово я тебе не верю, а проверять его не хочу. Так как же мы поступим?  
Локи поднимает брови.  
– А вот как, – железный палец упирается в столешницу, и только по холодному скрежету Локи понимает, что перед ним мастерски обработанный камень, а вовсе не черное дерево. – Я дам тебе своих мастеров, пусть исцелят дочь Скади. Я даже соглашусь признать, что ты мне ничего не должен ни за меня, ни за моих сородичей, которые остались лежать в шахте зиму назад. Однако плату я с тебя все-таки возьму.  
– Если ты не прекратишь твердить о плате, я и впрямь пойду за помощью к Бруи! – грозит Локи. – Он едва ли станет позволять себе так разговаривать с принцем, тем более что я оценил его дары по достоинству. А что нужно сделать с тобой, чтобы ты перестал торговаться?  
– Вырвать язык, – тут же отвечает Эйнар. – Но поскольку он у меня один, его потруднее будет добыть, чем руку. И кроме того, у мастера Бруи нет при себе колдуна.  
Локи ерзает на низкой скамье.  
– Что за плата?  
– Чтоб я поверил одному твоему слову, мне взамен надобно другое, сын Лафея. Я, знаешь ли, азартен, как последний мидгардец.  
Брок маячит за плечом Эйнара, хотя его никто не приглашал, в отличие от Локи. Это раздражает, но зато Брок находится слишком далеко от укрывшихся между стеной и дверью трапезной Тора и Сигюн, чтобы их обнаружить. Локи же с каждой секундой все сильнее хочется, чтобы и это оказалось дурным сном, каким он посчитал свой ночной визит к Сиф. Проснуться в постели с Ангрбодой, плюнуть в окно и вернуться под одеяло – пожалуй, за это он прозакладывал бы сейчас что угодно. А с Ангрбодой ему еще предстоит объясняться, если его отсутствие уже обнаружили. Сколько они здесь – час, два, больше? Сколько он отгрыз от ночи, пока махал посохом в зале для воинских упражнений? Ему хочется есть, но смотреть на еду цвергов – слишком тщательно пропеченную и прожаренную – тошно…  
– Побейся со мною об заклад, – говорит Эйнар, и глаза у него загораются жадно и азартно. – Ты говоришь, мастер Бруи – достойнейший из ювелиров, делавших тебе подарки. Но мастер Бруи не принадлежит к клану Ивальди, и будь проклят тот день, когда он станет частью моей семьи! Так давай же посмотрим, кто окажется лучше на взгляд бессмертных асов: мастер Бруи или мой племянник и мой дед. Выиграешь ты – и клан Ивальди забудет твое имя и зло, которое ты причинил. Я готов поставить свою голову на то, что так и будет. Но если выиграю я, сын Лафея, я заберу твою голову. И пусть жестокие нравы предков остались у Свартальвхейма в далеком прошлом, я сделаю из нее чашу и подарю королю Дурину. Знатная будет чаша из черепа знатного ётуна!  
Локи фыркает – таким нелепым кажется ему предложение цверга. И все равно, какими глазами глядят на него те за столами, кто услыхал предложение Эйнара.  
– Мне не нужна твоя голова, Ивальди, а ты совсем одичал, если думаешь, что я стану спорить с тобой на собственную. Да еще и об искусстве, в котором каждый мастер хорош по-своему. Пусть твои ювелиры делают то, чем так гордятся, и докажут, что это не пустое бахвальство.  
– Однако, Локи! – скрипят где-то справа от возвышения, где сидят Локи и Эйнар. И, повернув голову, Локи видит невероятно тощего, грязного и уродливого цверга, который показывает на него кривым пальцем. – Ивальди не бахвалятся, Локи! Ивальди ставят в известность, Локи! Лучше мастеров Ивальди не найти во всем Свартальвхейме, Локи!  
Даже Эйнара заставляет поморщиться запах, который распространяется по залу, когда цверг открывает рот. Тот тем временем выуживает из-под клочковатой бороды фляжку вроде тех, какие когда-то лежали в походном мешке у Огуна, и, открыв ее, делает большой глоток чего-то несравнимо более крепкого, чем пахучая брага, которую пьют за столом.  
– Имира ради, кто это? – спрашивает Локи, скривившись.  
– Синдри, – услужливо отвечает Брок. – Мастер-ювелир, равных которому нет в Свартальвхейме. Мой почтенный прадед.  
Мастер-ювелир важно кивает и проносит свою фляжку мимо рта.  
– Ему гранить только пробки для винных бочек, – злится Локи. – Если ты хочешь посмеяться, я приведу к тебе асов. Посмеемся вместе.  
– Пусть пробки, – покладисто ухмыляется Эйнар. – Однако по-твоему выходит, Синдри лучший мастер, чем Бруи, потому что я могу доверить Синдри наш с тобою уговор, а ты – нет.  
В этот момент Локи кажется, будто ожило кольцо, которое он с последнего путешествия в Утгарт носит не снимая. Ангрбода желает переговорить с супругом. А супруг застрял за границей мира с толпой полупьяных цвергов, которым трудно будет объяснить, отчего это сын Лафея вдруг так побледнел.  
– Этого пьянчугу ты хочешь подрядить к исцелению Сиф? – спрашивает он Брока, всеми силами пытаясь успокоить кольцо.  
– Именно этого.  
– Синдри пьянчуга, – сокрушенно соглашается внезапно погрустневший цверг и широким жестом плещет из фляжки в лицо соседу по скамье.  
– Синдри, Двалин и я управимся за три дюжины дней, – быстро говорит Брок. И добавляет: – Если вы договорились…  
Локи смотрит на Синдри. Если это существо и способно обращаться с алмазным кругом, то только в собственных пьяных снах. Может, Двалин-кузнец, которого ему еще не представили, окажется полезнее в деле спасения рассудка Сиф, и Брока не придется разыскивать по всему Свартальвхейму, чтобы снести ему голову вместо головы Эйнара? Ведь Локи непременно захочет сделать это сам, а Ангрбода не одобрит еще одной долгой отлучки…  
Мысль о том, что придется все рассказать ей, как заноза в мозгу.  
– Если ты подведешь меня или обманешь… – начинает Локи.  
– То асы сравняют мой дом с землей, а королю Дурину останется только посыпать голову пеплом моей бороды и удалиться в шахты простым каменщиком, – хохочет Эйнар, понимая, что сделка уже заключена. И протягивает Локи уцелевшую руку: – Уговор!  
– Уговор!

Чувство времени и пространства возвращается к Локи только на полпути к выходу из пещер. Он слабо помнит, как обещал Броку вернуться за выполненной работой через три дюжины дней и ни часом позже, и как Эйнар скалился в бороду, глядя на Синдри, уезжавшего из трапезной на носилках. Как он распрощался с кланом Ивальди, а после невидимый Тор выволок его на опустевший после бойкой торговли цвержий рынок, и они брели между шатров и палаток, навесов и фасадов, а редкие прохожие обходили их стороной, потому что Сигюн снова заворожила Локи, виновато лепеча что-то себе под нос.  
– Ты и в детстве был остер на язык, Локи! – изумляется Тор, когда они идут все вверх и вверх, и привыкшие к яркому свету глаза Локи отчаянно не желают заново привыкать к полумраку подгорья. – Но где ты так навострился вести разговоры? Думается мне, Фрейя бы такого не спустила, а цверги – ведь они тебя провожали, как своего!  
Его болтовня бесит Локи, как камешек в сапоге. Кольцо на пальце уже успело раскалиться, а он до сих пор не ответил Ангрбоде, хотя давно уже мог бы, если бы Тора можно было уговорить помолчать.  
– Как же я испугалась, когда Брок стряхнул с тебя мои чары, – не может успокоиться Сигюн.  
– Думала, вы тоже попадетесь? – хмыкает Локи.  
– Нет, – она удивленно глядит на него. – Я испугалась за тебя. Что придется отбиваться... потому что я этого не умею.  
– Зачем же ты пошла сюда? – не верит ушам Локи. – А если бы им все-таки вздумалось схватить меня? Будь я даже не сыном Лафея, а племянником Бюллейста, которого Эйнар побаивается, твое присутствие было бы последним, что могло бы меня защитить.  
– А я пошел, надо думать, за тем, чтобы наблюдать за битвой? – возмущенно прерывает хвалебную речь Тор. – Речь не только о Сиф, но и о тебе.  
– Как раз тебе и нельзя было показываться, – парирует Сигюн. – Ты наследник Асгарда. Помнишь, что сказал Всеотец? Никто не должен знать, что ты нарушаешь границы миров без приглашения с другой стороны.  
– Да, Тор, – кивает Локи. – Это позволено только мне и только по твоему зову. Как и закладывать в споре свою голову.  
– Локи, я тебя умоляю. Ты из-за этого так зол? Цверги закладывают свои головы по сотне раз на день, украшая при этом свою речь такими цветистыми картинами расправы, что нам с тобою и не снилось. И гляди, ни у кого не висит ожерелье из черепов на шее. Цверги ценят золото, свою репутацию и красное словцо. И даже если твой злосчастный знакомец, мастер Бруи, окажется хуже почтенного деда Синдри, я сам найду, чем откупиться от цвергов. Или, хочешь, позову пьянчугу в Асгард и лично прослежу за тем, чтобы он спился и отхватил себе бороду алмазным кругом!  
Локи дергает плечом. Кольцо на пальце остывает так же резко, как нагрелось, видно, Ангрбода оставила попытки до него докричаться. Но тем сильнее ему хочется домой.  
Ты никто Асгарду, сказал ему Эйнар Перчатка и был прав. Его домом стала Свеча, хоть даже Ётунхейм остался для него чужим и враждебным. Но и Тор сегодня повел себя не как родич: след его хватки на шее уже успел пропасть, но яростный взгляд и бешеное «Это ты?!» Локи помнит. И раздражение и обида, копившиеся последние несколько часов и не имевшие выхода, болезненно рвутся наружу.  
– Я благодарен тебе, брат. Что ты пошел со мною, потому что, клянусь Имиром, я поверил тебе, когда ты сказал, что проведешь войско асов в Свартальвхейм! Но отец не дал бы мне командование, не допустил бы войны, а ты одним именем Скади заставил Ивальди пойти тебе навстречу. Я не сумел бы повернуть разговор так, что цверги согласились помочь. Они хоть и сами виноваты, а слова плетут так, что даже Хёд запутается. Поверить не могу, что ты с ними управился!  
– А я не могу поверить, – говорит Локи, – что ты усомнился во мне. Просто взял и принял как данность то, что показалось тебе вероятным.  
Тор осекается.  
– Прости меня, Локи… – лицо его вспыхивает стыдом, и он с трудом подыскивает слова. – И пойми. Я потерял самообладание.  
– У тебя это бывает все чаще, как я посмотрю.  
Тор замолкает было, но хватает его ровно до той секунды, когда они выходят, наконец, под свинцово-серое небо Свартальвхейма.  
– Отец знает о твоих детях, – тихо говорит он. – Хёнир рассказал ему. Он думает, Ётунхейм изменил тебя. Проснулась кровь великанов, и…  
– И я тут же бросился сживать со света подругу детства! – восклицает Локи. – Просто потому что я чужой? Передай Одину, что он ошибается. Ошибается, запомнил? А вслед за ним и ты. – Он опускает голову. Собственный голос звучит неприятно, надтреснуто, но он говорит, не останавливаясь. – Я не ётун, Тор, я полукровка. Моя мать была родом из Асгарда. Это у нее были золотистые глаза. Это ее Лафей взял в жены, и она умерла в Ётунхейме, прожив там всего год.  
Он зло оглядывает их двоих, растерянных и пристыженных. На секунду ему становится горько от собственной вспышки, но только на секунду.  
– А сейчас верните меня обратно, меня уже хватились дома.


	27. Три дюжины дней

Он не прощается ни с Сигюн, ни с Тором, оттолкнув их сразу же, как почувствовал под ногами иссеченный рисунком пол, и распахивает двери зала для воинских упражнений, с мимолетным удивлением заметив, что те были заперты снаружи. Он появляется в коридоре как раз вовремя, чтобы застать почти всех домочадцев спешащими вниз: очевидно, искать его за пределами дома.  
Злое лицо Локи заставляет Гуннара и Герта вжать головы в плечи: ясно, кто поднял шум, когда Локи пропал. Если бы не эти любители шпионить за своим принцем, Ангрбода уснула бы, не дожидаясь его из купален, и проснулась только по его возвращении.  
Фенрир и Ёрмунганд растерянно переглядываются и одновременно начинают вытряхиваться из меховых курток, поняв, что выходить из дома в метель им теперь совершенно незачем.  
Гримаса Локи не действует только на Ангрбоду, которая скрещивает руки над животом и нервно и громко спрашивает:  
– Муж! Где ты был?  
Кольцо, на зов которого Локи так и не удосужился откликнуться, мерцает у нее на пальце.  
– А где я еще могу быть? – делано удивляется он. – Здесь, где же еще. Но следовало, пожалуй, надеть на шею колокольчик, раз уж я сам не заметил, как потерялся. Или просто эта парочка полоумных ётунов, – он бросает испепеляющий взгляд на ошалевших слуг, – решила по мне соскучиться?  
– Скорее, десяток полоумных ётунов, – хмыкает Фенрир. – И то только потому, что мама еще не успела поднять твою гвардию по тревоге.  
Глаза Ангрбоды лихорадочно блестят, и Локи делается горячо и стыдно под ее взглядом.  
– Гвардия может спать дальше, – устало отмахивается он. – И тебе я предлагаю последовать их примеру, Ангрбода. У тебя глаза слипаются.  
– Пусть мои глаза беспокоят тебя меньше всего, – обрывает она. – Какой может быть сон? Тебя не было всю ночь, сын Лафея! И за это время я успела испугаться. А от страха лучше всего помогает злость, так что пусть Бергельмир покарает меня, если я не готова немедленно съесть тебя живьем!  
– Всю ночь… – бормочет Локи. – Проклятье, так вот почему я так голоден… Бегом на кухню, бездельники! А когда я буду сыт, я придумаю, как наказать вас за то, что вы зря расстроили госпожу.  
Понятливый Гуннар, мелко кивая, молча хватает приятеля за рукав, и оба пускаются прочь от бури, вниз по лестнице. Ёрмунганд укоризненно и до дрожи понимающие смотрит на Локи, отчего ему кажется, что сын догадался о настоящей причине его отлучки, как и о том, где и как он провел последние часы уходящей ночи. А потом Ёрмунганд осторожно касается руки брата, который уже торопится задать вопрос, но не словно не может решить, что спросить сначала.  
– Я подожду тебя внизу, папа.  
– Мы подождем! – поправляет его Фенрир, и, когда Ёрмунганд уходит, он послушно идет следом.  
– А я, пожалуй, схожу-ка к часовым на стенах, – растерянно бормочет Хирд, внезапно оставшаяся в коридоре одна с Ангрбодой и Локи. – Пускай дадут егерям знак возвращаться. Не дело это, когда добрые ётуны шляются в пургу по холмам и оврагам…  
Локи провожает ее взглядом, когда она, подметая пол юбкой, спешит к лестнице, по которой минутой раньше удрали от расправы Гуннар, Герт и остальные участники компании «полоумных ётунов». Когда же он поворачивается к Ангрбоде, глухое раздражение на Тора снова обжигает его. Ангрбода, усталая и обеспокоенная, кажется ему сейчас беззащитной, как хрупкий иней на черных камнях Свечи. Впечатление лишь усиливается оттого, как смягчились черты ее лица и изгибы тела с тех пор как она понесла. Он не привык считать ее слабой, но теперь помимо воли клянет Тора, который заставил его провести ночь вне дома. А если что-то случилось в эту ночь, когда его не было рядом? Он уже уверен, что Ангрбода не сомкнула глаз с того часа, когда он ушел в купальни. Она редко просыпается позже, чем через минуту после того, как он встает с постели. Близится первый рассвет: как себя чувствует дитя, которое должно родиться в середине длинного дня?  
– Ты только что спросил себя, что именно мне солгать.  
Локи вздрагивает. Ангрбода смотрит на него, но ее сердитый взгляд уже не сулит ему новой ссоры. Ему хватило и той размолвки, чтоб случилась между ними осенью.  
– Поэтому прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, подумай, стоит ли.  
Локи сжимает губы, давя непрошеную улыбку. Все-таки дитя чувствует себя превосходно. Именно дитя, кто же еще, позволяет Ангрбоде угадать, что у него на уме. Ощущение, что все его мысли сейчас как на ладони, не из приятных, но он слишком устал, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. К тому же, любая ложь, пришедшая ему на ум, кажется плоской и недостоверной в сравнении с тем, что происходило на самом деле, а попытка сослаться на магический эксперимент только заставит ее нервничать еще сильнее. Она все равно узнает, когда ему придет пора возвращаться в Свартальвхейм за выполненной работой, а после – искать мастера Бруи, чтобы рассказать ему, что он отныне – часть сделки с Эйнаром Ивальди, а его мастерство стоит не только его репутации, но и головы глупого ётунхеймского принца.  
– Я хотел солгать, потому что не желал тревожить тебя, – объясняет он, подходя ближе.  
– Отлучки без причин тревожат меня сильнее любой причины, – ее ладонь упирается ему в грудь, грея сквозь одежду, заставляя отбросить раздражение и только радоваться, что Бергельмир оставил своим детям такую радость, как тепло друг друга. – Я спрашиваю тебя, Локи, ты представляешь, что было, когда Герт сказал, что тебя нет в доме? За окнами ночь и метель. Близнецам еще несколько дней до превращения. Гонцов из Утгарта не было с начала бури. Куда ты мог пропасть? Почему не отвечал на зов?  
Только теперь до Локи окончательно доходит, что чары действительно способны преодолеть границы миров. Значит, он не зря дал Сигюн свой амулет, и теперь может связаться с нею в любое время! Впрочем, радость от этого осознания он поспешно прячет подальше, потому что взгляд Ангрбоды и ее ладонь на груди призывают к ответу, за который ему стыдно.  
– Не знал, что сказать тебе, – говорит он, – чтобы это не звучало как ложь. Что бы ты ни думала, я не хотел оставлять тебя. И по своей воле больше не оставлю ни за что.  
Она убирает руку и вздыхает.  
– Ты, кажется, был голоден. Идем.

Когда после трапезы в компании близнецов и Ангрбоды Локи рассказывает ей о Свартальвхейме, сделке и споре, умолчав о первых визитах Тора и Сигюн и о том, что на месте Сиф могла оказаться она сама, он чувствует великое облегчение. В какой-то момент, когда он повествует о том, как увидел и засмотрелся на искусный механизм руки Эйнара, события минувшей ночи кажутся ему даже забавными. Он неторопливо пьет вино Фрейи, чувствуя, как расслабляется сведенное напряжением тело и отпускают разум дурные мысли, уступая место сладкой усталости. Ангрбода разбавляет свое вино почти вдвое, но не водой, а травяными взварами Хирд, и по трапезной плывет теплый и солнечный запах альвхеймского лета. Локи никогда не был в Альвхейме и уверен лишь в том, что только аромат Альвхейма может быть таким нежным и таким неуместным в доме ётунов, за окнами которого воет ветер и сплошной пеленой летит снег.  
– Одного я не понимаю, – говорит Ангрбода. – Почему Всеотец не желает вмешаться? Почему Тору пришлось идти за помощью к тебе, а не к нему?  
– Может, Один думает, что именно этого и добиваются цверги, – пожимает плечами Локи, пригубляя подогретое вино. – Околдовать невесту сына, вызвать его гнев и развязать войну. На открытое противостояние Один не пойдет. Предыдущие войны миров обескровили все воюющие стороны, и потребовалось немало времени, чтобы восстановить силы. – Помолчав немного, он добавляет: – нам повезло, что Тора никто не увидел. Если бы цверги поняли, что я пришел не один, войны было бы не избежать, особенно если это в самом деле была провокация.  
Ангрбода касается его руки, и, целуя ее, Локи находит в себе силы простить Тора. Что делал бы он, если бы чары настигли Ангрбоду? Неужели не пытался бы спасти ее любой ценой? Разве не убил бы любого, кто мог прикоснуться к ней? А Тор… всегда был вспыльчив и резок и прежде говорил и делал, а уж после принимался думать. Но всем сердцем сожалел, причиняя боль другим. Верно, и сейчас сожалеет.  
– Но у меня есть целых три дюжины дней, чтобы подумать об этом, – улыбается Локи, – и сейчас мне не хочется.

Однако за те дни, которые цверги отвели на свою работу, Локи ни разу не возвращается мыслями к Ивальди и их глупому уговору. Гонцы из Утгарта едва ли не штурмуют Свечу, как только заканчивается снежная буря и становится возможно живыми пересечь Эливагар. Выглядят они так, словно потратили на дорогу не день, а месяц, а письма от Бюллейста в их руках перемежаются письмами от Олля Снорсона, первое из которых вызывает у Локи оторопь.  
Юный ётун пишет подробно и открыто, не боясь, что письмо может вскрыть кто-то кроме адресата. И повествует он о том, что в Утгарте уже все готово для вооруженного переворота. Дворцовая стража подкуплена, и теперь среди алебардщиков, стоящих у дверей короля и первого советника, половину составляют преданные ётуны самого Олля. Локи понятия не имеет, что должен ответить на это. Да, он рассматривал переворот как крайнюю меру, если иного выхода у него не останется. Но он не предполагал, что разговор с юношей будет иметь подобные последствия и повлечет такие серьезные шаги молодых дворян. Ведь одним молодым дворянином не обошлось, и Олль называет несколько десятков имен, среди которых Локи узнает пятерых сыновей членов Королевского совета. Интересно, догадываются ли почтенные родители о том, чем занимаются отпрыски, устав от придворной праздности.  
Когда он предлагает Ангрбоде прочесть письмо, она мрачнеет.  
– Кто-то в Утгарте желает тебе гибели, Локи. И это уже не предположение, не догадка.  
– Думаешь, письмо писал не Снорсон?  
– Как раз он мог написать и сам, – качает головой она, медленно и будто бы осторожно, ходя по комнате. – Насколько я помню Олля. Дело не в нем, а в его отце. Изощренный ум и ядовитый нрав Бюллейста ты уже успел оценить, но это не значит, что прочие придворные невинны и наивны, как новорожденные оленята. Вероятно, Олль не догадывается, что Снор использует его, чтобы навредить тебе.  
– Зачем ему мне вредить? Я полагал, с этим прекрасно справляется Бюллейст, пока не услыхал, как он за меня заступается. Все это могло бы быть верно, если бы он думал заявить свои права на ледяной трон, но он этого не делает! И пресекает попытки заставить его проговориться на этот счет. Не понимаю…  
Ангрбода пожимает плечами.  
– Если ты чего-то не понимаешь, это не значит, что его не существует. Утгартский двор – это осиное гнездо, и твое появление разворошило его. Снаружи кажется, что все до сих пор тихо, но на самом деле сети уже сплетены. Осталось лишь их набросить. Поэтому я прошу тебя, Локи. Ответь на письмо отказом. Напиши, что будешь ждать отцовского решения и примешь корону только из рук самого Лафея, а фантазии юных дворян они могут пересказывать юным дворянкам. В противном случае, если переворот не удастся, юнцов с тобою во главе перебьют как мятежников, и ваши смерти проложат Бюллейсту прямую дорогу на трон.  
Локи не знает, что говорит в Ангрбоде – обыкновенный страх, что он уедет в столицу, оставив ее на попечение Хирд, или голос нерожденного мага, почуявшего неладное. Хуже всего, что чем тревожнее делается ее взгляд, скользящий по его лицу, тем сильнее его тянет в Утгарт. Когда следом за первым письмом приходят другие, он только укрепляется в своем решении поехать – сразу же, как уверится в том, что Брок не обманул его и рассудок вернется к Сиф вместе с волосами. Подстегивает его и то, что все следящие амулеты, которые он оставил во дворце, глохнут и перестают откликаться, оставив его без новостей помимо тех, что приносят гонцы. Известно ему лишь о том, что королю полегчало, и он стал покидать свои покои, но одновременно с этим он сделался и более подозрителен. Даже вынудил Бюллейста начать строительство второго круга стен и укреплений вокруг Утгарта, почти вдвое выше первого. Так, словно вознамерился отрезать столицу от мира, в котором она построена.  
Поразмыслив, он отвечает на письмо Олля сдержанно и туманно, не позволяя делать никаких выводов на основании своего ответа, и надеется, что это удержит порывистого юношу от поспешных шагов. Может быть, если Лафей пришел в себя, ему хватит ума понять, что он не в состоянии править, не сваливая на голову Бюллейста слишком многого, и прибегнет к помощи сына, готового к тому же осчастливить его третьим внуком. Локи долго думает, как преподнести королю эту новость, пока не понимает, что решить это можно будет только при встрече. Как бы там ни было, переворот по-прежнему остается крайней мерой, которую можно будет использовать, если Лафей действительно попытается умертвить его.

***  
Эйнар Ивальди слишком поздно понял, что посвятил жизнь не тому ремеслу. В юности, обладая в равной мере талантами кузнеца и ювелира, он предпочел алмазному кругу молот по настоянию отца и деда. Тщеславие гнало его все выше и выше, и лишь добившись звания мастера, почетной золотой цепи на грудь и единодушного признания в кузнечном цехе Свартальвхейма, он осознал, что с большей радостью гранил бы рубины и изумруды. Потому, потеряв руку, держащую молот, он простился не с одним, а с двумя ремеслами сразу, и кто знает, не превратился бы он в разбитого и опустившегося калеку, если бы не судьба, вовремя уведшая в бездну главу клана. И если бы не нрав Эйнара, позволивший ему убедить родичей в том, что именно он, несмотря на славу разбойника, вора и преступника границ, при всем огромном количестве живых предков постарше, способен занять место двоюродного прапрадеда.  
Увечье не мешает ему заключать браки и делить владения, разрешать споры и заверять сделки, зато высокий пост позволяет потакать некоторым вполне невинным слабостям, как позволила в один прекрасный день усилиями Брока и Двалина смастерить ему железную перчатку, которую впору прилаживать на герб.  
Эта идея кажется ему вполне достойной того, чтобы над нею поразмыслить. Дух, жадный до славы, лишь окреп в нем за годы, так почему бы не подарить себе такую игрушку, как собственный фамильный знак отличия, способный потеснить старый?  
Эйнар Ивальди тщеславен и азартен. Нельзя исключить, что совет кланов не позволит молодому выскочке распоряжаться семейным гербом, будь он хоть трижды глава рода и четырежды мастер цеха. И на этот случай Эйнару особенно хочется припасти для стариков что-нибудь эдакое. Что-то, что заставит их заговорить о нем иначе, но не порочащее чести рода, а возвышающее ее. Не рассказывать же, в самом деле, совету о том, что король Дурин у Ивальди на коротком поводке чуть ли не с самой своей коронации. И исключительно потому, что тогдашний глава клана, преступив границы миров, украл и подарил королю незатейливый, но славный на вид магический артефакт. Увлекшийся волшебными вещицами Дурин оказался не в силах отказаться от этого подарка, как и от тех, что за ним последовали, но к чему повествовать об этом всем и каждому? Довольно и того, что знает один Эйнар.  
То ли дело – добрая сделка, заключенная на кровь в лучших из жестоких традиций свартальвхеймского подгорья. Что-что, а голова ётуна, пусть мелкого полукровки, зато настоящего принца, будет достойным подношением не только Дурину!  
Потому Эйнар широко и добродушно улыбается в бороду, когда означенный ётун приходит к нему принимать работу. Удовольствие Эйнара от встречи омрачает лишь то, что колдун является не один. Он тащит с собою самого наследника Асгарда, и тот своим хмурым синим взглядом придавливает Эйнара к каменному полу, над которым он и так возвышается вдвое скромнее, чем ас. Он хмурит золотистые брови, когда в главный дом Ивальди приходят Брок, Синдри и Двалин, и почтенный дед счастливо похрапывает на плече у родича, то и дело норовя завалиться на локоть асгардского наследника, пока Брок с трепетом, излишним, по мнению Эйнара, разворачивает бархат, скрывающий от глаз драгоценное творение ремесла и магии.  
Колдун наклоняется вперед, и Эйнар с удовольствием видит, как расширяются его желтые глаза.  
– Вы выковали волосы! – восклицает тот. – Это что, шутка, мошенники Ивальди?  
– Не шуми, ётун, – говорит ему Эйнар. – Ваше высочество. Это не простая поделка, а волшебный плод объединения искусств. Брок, скажи, как он работает.  
– Приложи их к голове дочери Скади, – скрипит цверг, – да дождись, пока они вцепятся покрепче! А там уж и отпустишь. И они станут расти, как свои, хотя, гляди-ка, золота чище ты не увидишь и в самом дворце Одина! Ну что, по нраву тебе такой ответ?  
– Мне не по нраву твоя ухмылка, – огрызается Локи. – Если это не возвратит ей разум, я вернусь!  
– Ты вернешься и в противном случае, – ласково напоминает ему Эйнар. – Уговор-то действует.  
– Уговор уговором, но я не вижу здесь мастера Бруи, – вмешивается Тор. – Раз Локи и ты заключили сделку, так давай и выполнять ее по совести. Встретьтесь с Бруи, условьтесь о сроке и виде работы, назначьте дату визита двух родов в Асгард, чтобы асы могли засвидетельствовать победу в споре и плату, взятую с проигравшего. Тогда и будешь ухмыляться. А сейчас изволь протрезвить своего предка, иначе я столкну его со скамьи под стол, где ему и место! Идем, Локи.  
Часом позже, когда Сигюн тщательно запирает изнутри двери покоев Сиф и, осторожно подняв ее с пола, где та рисует мелками большую синюю сову, усаживает на край ложа, Локи впервые собственным усилием сбрасывает с себя и Тора чары, делающие их невидимыми, и осторожно подходит, стараясь не напугать безумную асинью.  
– Желтые глаза! – громко и четко говорит Сиф.  
– Да, – соглашается Сигюн. – Это Локи. Ты ведь помнишь Локи? Он хороший.  
Сиф недоверчиво косится на него, отводит голову от протянутой руки с первой зажатой в пальцах прядью сверкающих нитей. Но кое-как ему все-таки удается выполнить наставления Брока, и несколько минут спустя Сигюн ахает, увидев в глазах подруги осмысленное выражение.  
– О, я прекрасно помню Локи! – заявляет Сиф. – Как не помнить того, кто остриг меня наголо, как несчастную овцу?  
– А что-нибудь еще ты помнишь? – осторожно начинает Сигюн.  
Локи закрывает лицо руками. Ему отчего-то хочется смеяться, хотя это может быть смешно лишь со стороны. С какой-нибудь очень далекой стороны.  
– Объясняй ей все сам, – бросает он Тору и хватает Сигюн за руку. – Верни меня в Ётунхейм, у меня нет ни времени, ни желания выслушивать это еще раз.


	28. Хель

Ему снится метель.  
Снится снег, острый и колючий, летящий в лицо, бьющий в спину, ветер, дующий со всех сторон сразу, и земля, опрокинутая в мутное ночное небо в стремительной круговерти. Нигде вокруг не видно ни жилья, ни дороги, а если бы они и были, их все равно было бы не различить за сплошной белой стеной. Голос снежной бури оглушающе громок, и спустя считанные минуты он занимает уже все сознание, нет ничего, кроме воя, свиста и гула. В шуме непогоды тают и делаются почти не слышны дальние отзвуки яростного боя, и какое-то время он бредет вперед, низко наклонив голову, чтобы защитить лицо от жалящих острых летучих льдинок, слепо повинуясь чутью, доверившись эху эха.  
Лишь через несколько минут сквозь мглистую завесу бурана становятся различимы красные сполохи. Что-то горит, горит так ярко и жарко, что даже снег не может засыпать это пламя.  
И кто-то колдует. Потому что даже пламя от крови земли не бывает такого цвета.  
Он устремляется вперед, рвется всеми силами, увязая в снегу по колено, по бедра, по пояс… Вспышки становятся все ярче, и все слышнее звон оружия и рев пламени сквозь метель.  
Черные камни стен разогреты огнем так, что хлопья снега, разбиваясь о них, с шипением испаряются. Зубцы на крепостных укреплениях тускло светятся от жара, однако дерущихся под стенами нимало не волнует то, что башня готова рухнуть им на головы. Одинаковые, высокие и мощные фигуры штурмующих и осажденных мечутся в свете красного огня, и поначалу их трудно различить между собою.  
Защитники башни, кажется, уже позабыли о том, что живы, а значит, могут умереть. Темная кровь сочится из многочисленных ран, пропитывая рыхлый снег и проступая сквозь только что упавший, но жала пик в руках воинов по-прежнему быстры, метки и смертоносны, и то и дело кто-нибудь из атакующих падает с ног, валясь в наметенные сугробы. Снег заносит их тела, и те, кто продолжает схватку, ступают прямо по ним. Лишь неизвестного мага нигде не видно, он скрывается где-то в стороне от схватки, не торопясь даже поддержать своих приспешников, точно его занимает только горящая башня.  
Локи выскакивает на утоптанный их сапогами неширокий участок перед распахнутыми воротами, на ходу подхватывая валяющуюся в снегу пику, лишившуюся хозяина, и торопится присоединиться к защитникам еще прежде, чем образ черной башни в его мозгу успевает обрести ясность.  
Свеча горит.  
А мгновением позже он узнает среди дерущихся высокую фигуру Ансгара: тому как раз оседает под ноги еще один поверженный противник. Но Локи не делает и нескольких шагов к нему, когда сотник падает на колени и валится в снег лицом. Между лопаток у него торчит обломанное древко пики – точь-в-точь как его собственная, как все оружие, сработанное для личной гвардии принца. Для королевской гвардии.  
Открытие настолько ошарашивает Локи, что он почти осознает, что грезит. Выходит, обе стороны – сыны Утгарта, воины короля, так как же вышло, что они сражаются между собой? И успели ли спастись Ангрбода и дети? Где же они, если вокруг их не видно? В руках у колдуна?  
Однако необходимость защищаться отвлекает его, заставляя наносить удар за ударом, вспоминая все, чему научил его Ансгар. Несколько ётунов падают в снег, но на их место приходят новые, словно весь отряд, посланный к воротам Свечи, решил сразиться с ним одним.  
Бой прекращается внезапно, как по приказу. Застывшие с оружием в руках воины задирают головы, во все глаза глядя на странное и страшное порождение бури. Сквозь пелену летящего снега, взрывая сугробы и оставляя за собою глубокую борозду на пути к горящему дому, движется черная громада боевого корабля – узконосого и высокого. Острие мачты и чалый, будто в темноте тканный парус исчезают в снежном мареве, теряясь на фоне ночного неба.  
Локи охватывает паника. Он уже видел этот корабль, но где? Когда? Что за колдовство может заставить судно, наверное, на тысячу гребцов двигаться посуху, да еще так быстро? Он представляет себе силу, способную сдвинуть с места черный корабль, и в глазах у него темнеет при одной мысли о подобном могуществе. Но тут он слышит голос, пробивающийся сквозь вой пурги, и, не веря ушам, вглядывается туда, где, перевесившись через борт, к нему тянет руки тоненькая темноволосая девочка, одетая в легкое серое платье. За ее спиною возвышаются три знакомых силуэта. Ангрбода, Ёрмунганд, Фенрир.  
На миг он встречается взглядом с ее глазами, почти черными в зимней мгле. И, узнавая, понимая, ахает и едва не роняет пику, которую все еще держит в руках. А девочка зовет его на чудовищный драккар, подошедший так близко, что становятся видны плотно облепившие его мелкие и уродливые, как черные когти, морские ракушки, под слоями которых не видно бортов. Как она попала на этот корабль и где позабыла шубу? Белая кожа голых рук идет зябкими мурашками, темные волосы безжалостно треплет ветер…  
Локи мотает головой. Девочка же только улыбается, маня его, предлагая отказаться от попыток защитить умирающий дом и убитых гвардейцев, телами которых устланы подходы к стенам и воротам. Избежать встречи с тем, кто устроил пожар и кто все еще может колдовать, потому что неизмеримо более силен, чем Локи.  
Ей удается убедить его. Перехватив пику одной рукой, он тянется к канату, свисающему через борт. Что-то подсказывает ему: она права, защищать уже некого и нечего. Можно только уйти живым или остаться лежать в снегу мертвым, а она лишь дает ему выбор. Но корабль вдруг вздрагивает, как раненое животное, и канат вырывается из руки Локи, ободрав ладонь. Упав в сугроб, он смотрит вверх: темно-алое магическое пламя оставило выжженный след совсем рядом с тем местом, где только что стояла девочка. Сама она тяжело опирается на борт всем телом, схватившись за лицо ладонями, из-под которых сочится кровь.  
Это зрелище вызывает в Локи ярость. Он не видит подлого мага, ударившего огнем в заворожившую его девочку, и не может поразить его, хотя сила так и кипит в нем. Зато он видит немногих оставшихся в живых солдат из тех, что напали на Свечу. Пика в его руке оживает одновременно с огнем в пальцах. Когда башня обрушивается, не устояв против чужого пламени, он кружит среди обреченных и раненых быстрой бешеной тенью, и снег, залепляющий глаза, нисколько не мешает ему бить острием, древком, живым огнем, едва ли различая своих и чужих.

Он отрывает от подушки чугунную голову.  
Ангрбода лежит на его груди, укрывшись вместо одеяла распущенными волосами. Локи опасливо касается тугих жестких прядей, пропускает их между пальцами – не запутаться, не увязнуть, а только ощутить кожей текучую тьму, прохладную и чистую, попытаться забыть о тьме из сна, которая затягивала и влекла в бездну помимо воли и вопреки самому отчаянному желанию спастись. Дыхание ее ровно, но неглубоко, и поначалу Локи кажется, что она не спит. Но еле слышный стон заставляет его подскочить на постели, отчего она действительно просыпается, недоуменно глядя на него и болезненно морщась.  
– Что случилось? – начинает было она – и, осекшись, хватается за него обеими руками. – Позови Хирд! Немедленно!  
Локи срывается с постели и, позабыв о Герте, по новой привычке дежурящем у дверей, едва не сбивает его с ног.  
– Хирд к госпоже! – командует он, и ётун мчится вниз по лестнице.  
Локи не находит себе места. Вернувшись к Ангрбоде, он застает ее сидящей, съежившись, на краю постели и не сразу понимает, что она коротко и сухо всхлипывает. Сев рядом, он берет ее руки в свои, не представляя, что еще может делать. Дитя решило родиться, но слишком рано, почти на два месяца раньше срока – будь он знахарем, как Хирд, или колдуном-целителем, как Сигюн, он знал бы хоть что-то, кроме того, чем это опасно. Глухая тишина в ответ на его попытки услышать дитя поднимают в нем волну злости на собственное бессилие, и только когда Ангрбода до боли сжимает его руку, они понимает, что Хирд уже пришла и теперь гонит его вон из спальни, одновременно умудряясь что-то ласково приговаривать Ангрбоде.  
– Я хочу остаться, – спорит он со старухой, но она и слышать ничего не желает.  
– Ступайте, ваше высочество, незачем вам оставаться. Тише, госпожа, тише… – и еле слышно, почти на ухо Ангрбоде: – не плачь, вороненочек, все с тобой будет ладно…  
Локи выходит, лишь убедившись, что Хирд взяла с собой все, что ей нужно. Заспанные близнецы, услыхав новость, уводят его вниз, и Фенрир велит Герту принести вина, но Локи едва пригубляет его. Ему кажется, что проходят не минуты, а многие часы, пока они сидят в гостиной, беспокойно перекатывая в руках свои кубки.  
Сознание Локи никак не может изгнать до конца воспоминание о ночном кошмаре – о черном корабле, о крови на снегу и о развалинах Свечи, и обрывки тревожных образов только усиливают нервозность ожидания. Хирд может почти все, недаром она считается лучшей в своем деле, но ему все равно трудно усидеть на месте. Особенно когда он слышит крик Ангрбоды, от которого вздрагивает даже Ёрмунганд, а Фенрир сжимает кубок в ладони так, что металл едва не сминается.  
– А когда мы родились… – начинают они одновременно и замолкают.  
Локи осушает свой кубок. Что он может сделать? Проклятый Хёнир, кажется, учил его унимать боль, но он не помнит, как это делается, и не умеет справляться ни с горячкой, ни со спазмами. Что толку в умении метать огонь, если на деле можешь только слушать крики и надеяться, что маленький маг не зря слишком торопится в этот мир? Какое-то время он всерьез размышляет о том, не позвать ли на помощь Сигюн – и все равно, что узнают об этом и Хирд, и Ангрбода. Сигюн могла бы помочь или хотя бы убедить, что бояться нечего. Локи глядит на сыновей. За них он боялся все то время, что Ангрбода носила их, но, как оказалось, боялся не того. Что будет на этот раз, когда все, что его тревожило, это молчание?  
Когда тишина внезапно воцаряется наверху, он подхватывается с места и взлетает по лестнице. Почему не слышно плача младенца? Почему так тихо, и из покоев не выходит Хирд, и не слышно голоса Ангрбоды? Рука Ёрмунганда на плече кажется Локи слишком тяжелой – будто тому вздумалось перекинуться в неурочное время.  
– Почему он не плачет? – тихо спрашивает Фенрир, и Локи врывается в комнату, стряхнув руки сыновей.  
Хирд сидит на постели, Ангрбода без сил лежит навзничь, разметав влажные волосы по подушке, и смотрит на него так, что сердце сжимается от нежности и тревоги.  
– Девочка, мой принц, – говорит Хирд, поворачиваясь к нему.  
Девочка.  
Маленькая ведьма. Кроха на руках старухи уже завернута в покрывало. Она крепко и сладко спит, и кажется маленькой, как кукла. Но она жива и, может быть, даже здорова, если не считать того, что она слишком мала для Ётунхейма. Локи садится на постель в изголовье.  
– Девочка… – Ангрбода закрывает лицо рукой. – Локи, девочка. Скажи мне что-нибудь. Скажи, что я брежу.  
Локи берет ее руки в свои.  
– Ты только что произвела на свет счастливейшую из ётунхеймских принцесс, – говорит он. – Ты устала, и неудивительно. Не так-то просто ломать чужие планы.  
Слова не идут на ум. Хирд унесла малютку, и хотя Локи знает, что та спит, от тишины в груди у него с каждым вдохом, с каждым мигом становится все холоднее. Ангрбода силится глядеть на него, но глаза у нее закрываются, и складочка между страдальчески сведенными бровями никак не разгладится, даже когда она безвольно падает на подушку.  
– Ты говоришь так, лишь чтобы успокоить меня, – говорит она. – Когда Лафей узнает, что твое третье дитя – это дочь, не имеющая права на престол, а значит, не могущая стать его игрушкой, он будет в ярости.  
– Мне нет дела до Лафея, – заявляет Локи. – Она станет той, кем пожелает сама. Ты думаешь не о том. Пока она еще ребенок, и я не хочу, чтобы она была любима меньше, чем мальчики.  
Ангрбода кусает губы.  
– Этого не будет, – говорит она шепотом. Локи опускает ладонь ей на лоб, и лицо ее, наконец, делается спокойным. Оно все еще печально, но Локи уверен – это пройдет.  
– А теперь отдыхай. Хирд я пришлю сам.  
Позже он берет на руки дочь, такую маленькую, что та может уместиться в одной его ладони. О том, как известие о ее рождении примут в Утгарте, ему думать совсем не хочется, а о том, чтобы снова отдать имянаречение на откуп Лафею, и подавно.  
– Маленькая принцесса, – говорит он ей, а она хмурит крошечное личико, собираясь проснуться. – Ну и напугало же меня твое поспешное появление. Тебе так не терпится взглянуть на мир, королями которого будут твои братья? Или, может, ты сама желаешь однажды стать королевой?  
– Для такой королевы придется ковать новую корону, – хихикает Фенрир. – Кукольную.  
Ёрмунганд кусает тонкие губы, словно размышляя, стоит ли ему высказать вслух собственные мысли или оставить их при себе. Следя за отцом, он не подходит ближе, чем на шаг, и все время косится на дверь спальни, в которой дремлет Ангрбода. Хирд ободряюще кивает ему, но он не улыбается в ответ.  
Девочка открывает глаза, темно-золотистые, почти карие, и смотрит перед собой – обыкновенный младенец, для которого окружающий мир слишком велик, чтобы пытаться разглядеть его.  
– Ты ведь ведьма, я видел твою силу и, знаю, еще увижу. Ты получишь все, чего захочешь, с ее помощью, и пусть только твой дед попробует сказать нам с тобою что-то иное.  
Кажется, только теперь, когда он баюкает дитя, а Фенрир и Ёрмунганд стоят за его плечами, боясь даже дохнуть на кроху лишний раз, его окончательно отпускает озноб после кошмарного сна. Оттого он не торопится отдать малышку Хирд, уже протянувшей руки, чтобы отнести ее Ангрбоде и приложить к груди.  
– Я сам нареку тебя, – говорит Локи. – Чтобы ты и вправду могла и умела все, чего не умею я сам. Хотел бы я взглянуть в глаза отцу и дяде, когда они поймут, что среди ётунов теперь есть всемогущая ведьма!  
Брови Хирд ползут вверх.  
– Хель, – говорит Локи. – Всё. Так говорят смертные, почитающие асов как богов.  
– Ты дашь ей асгардское имя? – удивляется Фенрир. – Зачем? Позлить деда?  
– Разозлить вашего деда может даже лишняя льдинка в воде для омовения, – фыркает Локи. – Я не позволю ему назвать ее, потому что он непременно сделает это по злобе.  
– Как бы он по злобе не сделал ничего иного, – качает головой Ёрмунганд. – Когда мы навестим его. Или ты снова оставишь нас здесь?  
Локи вздыхает.  
– Ваша мать не желает ехать в Утгард так скоро, – говорит он. – Верно, мне лучше будет отправиться туда одному.  
– И поглядеть, что скажет дед и вельможи, когда ты доложишь ему – у тебя родилась внучка, но я не привез ее тебе показаться, потому что ты, злобный старик, снова дашь ей нелепое имя!  
И Фенрир встряхивает лохматой головой, смеясь. Испуганная громким звуком Хель чихает и все-таки принимается плакать.

В сердце Асгарда, над которым бушует последняя снежная вьюга перед началом весны, заметая леса и дороги, в золотом дворце, где сейчас не горит ни единой свечи, в беспокойном и радостном сне забывается Бальдр. Ему снится тоненькая темноволосая девочка, так непохожая на тех, что начинают уже улыбаться ему наяву. Она водит его по уже знакомым местам, по рощам и берегам озер, по горам и долинам, и собирает падалицу в садах Идунн, чего не делает ни одна из других. Рядом с нею даже те уголки, что изучены им давным-давно, кажутся ему неизведанными и загадочными, а оттого притягательными вдвойне. У нее темно-золотые глаза и совершенно белая кожа, и она смотрит так, что Бальдр, еще не вполне сознавая, почему, уже понимает: он пропал.


	29. Смерть изменнику

Ничто не выдает в Хель оборотня – ни стихийного, ни даже обыкновенного. Локи ждет, холодея сердцем, неделю, другую, третью, воскрешая в памяти первое страшное превращение Фенрира и Ёрмунганда. Но время идет, а Хель путешествует с рук на руки между ним, Ангрбодой и Хирд, плачет, смотрит вокруг темно-золотистыми глазками, мало-помалу учась хватать мать за серьги и волосы и обиженно скользя крохотными пальчиками по складкам одежды отца.  
Фенрир берет сестру на руки только на исходе второй недели, и он так осторожен, словно держит фарфоровую альвскую куклу. Хель тут же вцепляется в густые волосы и с воодушевлением их путает, но Фенрир только смеется.  
Что до Ёрмунганда, он словно боится ее, и у него никак не получается не подавать вида.  
– Она слишком хрупка для меня, – улыбается он в ответ на вопрос Локи, и тот мрачнеет. Заставить объяснить подлинную причину беспокойства и печали, которые слишком явно читаются на обычно спокойном лице Ёрмунганда, могла бы разве что сама Хель, но пока она не делает ничего, на что не был бы способен любой другой младенец.  
Локи это разочаровывает, хотя он скорее дал бы отрезать себе язык, чем признался в этом. До рождения дочери он подспудно ждал, что она станет колдовать раньше, чем научится ходить и говорить. Он страстно желал этого. И даже теперь, глядя на нее, сперва думает о том, как жаль, что магия на время затаилась в ней, и лишь после – о том, как поведет себя Ангрбода, когда Хель примется творить чудеса. Если она так и не привыкла даже к его магии, то что будет, когда она узнает, что родила ведьму?  
Позже он успокаивает себя тем, что скрывшийся дар Хель может быть ему на руку. Появление в Утгарте правильной внучки повлияет на Лафея более благотворно, чем любые ухищрения лекарской братии. Локи не знает, откуда взялась эта мысль, но она не оставляет его.  
На вторые сутки длинного дня он шлет в столицу письмо с радостной вестью о рождении третьего ребенка, умолчав, разумеется, о том, что весть немного запоздала. Однако в ответ получает совсем не то, на что рассчитывал. Пишет ему Бюллейст, пишет много и обстоятельно, а это значит, что скрыл первый советник куда больше, чем доверил гонцу.  
Король идет на поправку: долгая зима, снедавшая его силы, отступила, а вместе с нею – и хворь. И пусть он пока больше времени проводит у себя, чем в трапезной или в тронном зале, но весь двор надеется, что скоро слабость покинет его. Путь к выздоровлению его величество начал весьма вовремя, ибо в самом сердце Утгарта, в теснейшей близости к трону, разоблачен заговор.  
Локи раз за разом пробегает глазами по строчкам, внутренне обмирая. Во дворце заговор. Покушение на жизнь короля. Подменная стража. Подкупленные слуги. Представители знатных семейств… имя Олля Снорсона нигде не всплывает, но Локи это и не нужно. Дочитывая письмо, завершаемое по обычаю Бюллейста сердечным приглашением в столицу, он уже догадывается, почему в ответ на свое письмо получил именно такое.  
– Мне надо в Утгарт, – говорит он.  
– Ты уверен в этом? – Ангрбода передергивает плечами. – Если заговор не выдумка больного сознания Лафея, ты будешь в большей опасности во дворце, чем где было то ни было. Бюллейст уже подозревает тебя, оттого и вызвал.  
– И если я не явлюсь, он только укрепится в подозрениях, – кивает Локи. – Проклятые ётуны! Неужто нельзя было просто дождаться моего приезда? Неужто нельзя было не попадаться и хотя бы в письмах быть более скрытными?  
– Они не умеют скрываться, – отвечает она. – Ты забыл, что имеешь дело с отпрысками старейших и знатнейших родов? Их предки даже интриговать привыкли так, что гербы до сих пор светятся между строк в исторических хрониках.  
– Вот только мне от этого нисколько не легче, – ворчит Локи. – Ты едешь со мной? Я написал о рождении Хель, Лафей захочет видеть ее.  
– Раз так, мне придется поехать, – говорит Ангрбода и вздыхает. – Странно, что Бюллейст остался так равнодушен к этой вести.  
– Это не его дело, – бросает Локи. – Взгляни на его письмо. Он печется лишь о том, как усидеть на своем месте – второго в государстве после короля. Пока король жив, ему ничего не грозит. Потому он и не задумывается об этом.  
Новость об отъезде родителей злит близнецов.  
– Нам осталась пара дней до превращения, – говорит Ёрмунганд Локи, – а ты уезжаешь.  
– Не думаю, что теперь вам все еще нужен мой присмотр, – удивляется Локи. – Разве раньше вы не справлялись сами, как того хотели?  
– Справлялись! – восклицает Фенрир. – И справимся еще. Нас просто бесит то, что в Утгарте нам не рады, а ты этому потакаешь.  
– Я делаю все, чтобы однажды вы въехали в Утгарт как хозяева!  
– И поэтому мы до сих пор безвылазно сидим здесь, подальше от посторонних глаз?  
– Фенрир, – вмешивается Ёрмунганд, – нам рано в Утгарт, пока король не признал нас.  
– Он и не сделает этого, братик, – жестко произносит Фенрир, глядя на отца. – И сколько нам ждать, пока он покинет трон, неизвестно.  
Несколько мгновений Локи хочет рассказать ему о заговоре. О том, что если верить Бюллейсту, трон едва не опустел, но он написал об этом, лишь когда Локи сам напомнил о себе. Однако Ангрбода тянет его за рукав, напоминая о том, что пора собираться, а сама идет следом за разгневанным младшим – единственная в доме, кто способен его успокоить.  
– Будь осторожен, папа, – говорит Ёрмунганд, когда вдвоем с Локи они складывают вещи. – Мне неспокойно.  
– Тебе неспокойно с тех пор, как родилась Хель, – напоминает Локи. – Но я так и не добился от тебя объяснений… – он вздыхает. – Если ты думаешь, что мы иначе относимся к ней, или…  
– Не надо, папа, я отлично понимаю, что так оно и есть, – грустно отмахивается Ёрмунганд. – Она не превратится в чудовище, одержимое жаждой охоты и крови, как мы. А вырастет и станет новой прекраснейшей из дочерей Ётунхейма, от которой монстры-братья будут отпугивать женихов еще вернее, чем колдун-отец.  
– Но она не станет наследницей трона, как ты.  
– А разве я о троне говорил?  
Локи отворачивается. Должно быть, возможность надеть корону так важна лишь для него. Может ли быть так? Разве это не главное, не то, что позволит ему, наконец, изменить этот мир, чтобы его семья заняла в нем почетное место, которого достойна? Разве это не первейшая из целей?

Утгарт встречает их еще менее приветливо, чем помнит Локи. Ангрбода и Хирд смотрят из повозки на конные кордоны, высокие кованые ограды и новые ряды рвов вокруг дворца, многочисленные кольца внутренних ворот, разбивающих город на тесные закрытые улицы, и Ангрбода ежится, крепче прижимая к себе дочь. Локи тоже не может отделаться от ощущения, что едет не во дворец, а в тюрьму. Но эта мысль приводит его к другой. Когда он сядет на трон, здесь все станет иначе. Откроются ворота. Исчезнут сотни и сотни закованных в броню всадников, хмуро глядящих отовсюду на гостей. Каменный мешок, в который превратился Утгарт меньше чем за год, Локи сровняет с землею лично, и город вздохнет свободно.  
И, может быть, тогда неотступная тоска по Асгарду отпустит его.  
Бюллейст, вышедший к ним на двор, напротив, лучится гостеприимством. Его лицо немного меняется, лишь когда он видит Хель на руках у Ангрбоды: крошечную, едва ли не в половину меньше, чем должен быть младенец-ётун. Но он поспешно прячет обескураженную мину улыбкой и, поприветствовав Локи и Ангрбоду, велит слугам нести вещи в гостевые покои.  
– Позволю себе поторопить вас, мой принц, – тихо говорит он Локи, идя вместе с ними по коридору. – Мне необходимо сопроводить вас на одно чрезвычайно важное собрание.  
– Что такое? – отзывается Локи раздраженно. – Королевский совет решил, что мне не требуется отдых после долгого пути?  
– Это не Королевский совет, ваше высочество, – качает лысой головой Бюллейст. – Вы, разумеется, отправитесь со мною, как только отдохнете, навестите купальни и отобедаете. Но сегодня же, это не терпит промедлений.  
– Вам стоило написать мне раньше, дядя, – укоряет его Локи. – Если дело касается темы вашего письма, оно преступно запоздало!  
Бюллейст вздрагивает и внимательно смотрит на Локи.  
– Я буду ждать вас у себя в кабинете, сколько потребуется, ваше высочество, – говорит он, со всем возможным смирением кивает и уходит.  
– Сурт меня побери, – говорит Локи ему вслед.  
– Я тоже видела его взгляд, – хмурится Ангброда. – Хирд, оставишь нас?  
– Я сам вас оставлю, – качает головой Локи. – И по совету дядюшки навещу купальни. Прикажи подать обед сюда, Ангрбода, я не хочу спускаться в трапезную.  
Сказать по правде, Локи вовсе не хочется бродить по дворцу. Добравшись до купален, он скидывает одежду и ныряет в ледяной бассейн с клубящейся над ним белесой дымкой, головой вперед в обжигающе холодную черную глубину. В мозгу роится слишком много посторонних мыслей, чтобы избавиться от них всех, но вода помогает ему сосредоточиться на главном.  
Заговор Олля раскрыт. Какова вероятность того, что сам он схвачен? Неужели знатный отец не сумел уберечь его от темницы и пыток, к которым, разумеется, не могли не прибегнуть? И что он успел рассказать, если все же попался? Локи не сомневается: таинственное собрание, на которое зовет его Бюллейст, напрямую касается заговора.  
Чье-то присутствие поблизости он ощущает тревожным звоном на краю сознания. Кто-то есть в купальне, кто-то совсем близко, в пределах запертого зала с каменными чашами, полными ледяной воды. Иначе играет свет синих шаров на черной зеркальной глади. Иначе завивается морозный пар под потолком.  
Локи выныривает и на мгновение слепнет от яркой белой вспышки. Первое, что приходит ему в голову, – метнуть в нее живым огнем, и пламя почти срывается с пальцев, когда он, крепко выругавшись, опускает руку.  
– А предупредить меня вы, конечно, не сочли нужным, – говорит он сквозь зубы, подплыв к самому краю бассейна, чтобы каменная кромка скрыла его наготу. Его гости не похожи на тех, кем являются. Он не узнает ни высокую крепко сбитую ётуншу в скромном платье служанки, ни щуплого мальчика из тех, что во множестве бегают по дворцу с мелкими поручениями. И когда истинный облик возвращается к ним, он вздыхает с облегчением.  
– Прости, Локи, – отвечает Тор. – Мы не успели ничего, кроме как сменить личину. На всякий случай.  
Сигюн стоит к ним спиной, пока Тор заворачивает Локи в полотенце.  
– Мы еле попали сюда, – говорит она. – Я пыталась дозваться при помощи амулета, что ты дал мне, но не смогла, видно, ты уже пересек границу Утгарта. Я говорила, что чары здесь дают трещину?  
– Но вы же прошли, – раздраженно отзывается Локи, натягивая штаны. – Кстати, в чем дело? И почему вы так странно выглядели?  
– Мы не знали, где тебя искать, и скакали по дворцу, – признается Сигюн. – Так нас не сразу опознали бы.  
– О, конечно. Вы совсем как местные, не считая колдовства средь бела дня, – язвит Локи. – Как вы это сделали, не имея под рукой ни одного ётуна? Повернись, Сигюн, я уже одет.  
– Это проще, чем ты думаешь, – улыбается Сигюн. – Достаточно представить, что можешь. Это альвское колдовство, тут даже заклинаний говорить не нужно. Если хочешь придать сходство с кем-то, уже сложнее, и справиться может только маг-художник.  
– Похвальная предосторожность, – говорит Локи, обещая себе в ближайшее время попробовать новый фокус. – Но к чему она? Зачем вы здесь?  
– Отец велел предупредить тебя, – отвечает за ведьму Тор. – Здесь происходит что-то, неясное даже Хеймдаллю. Он говорил месяц назад, что видит со своего поста два Ётунхейма, но недавно нашел новое объяснение и заявил, что Утгард перестает быть частью этого мира. И с этим объяснением пришел к отцу.  
– Хеймдалль бредит?  
– Если бы, – хмыкает Тор. – Если бы я не знал его, решил бы, что он напуган.  
Что-то вдруг оживает в памяти Локи. Слова Тора странным образом будят воспоминание о совсем другом разговоре, касавшемся Утгарта.  
Библиотека. Темные волосы Ангрбоды, лежащей в его объятиях, ее тяжелый затылок на его плече, и ее рассказ о ётунских пророчествах. Топор Бергельмира, который должен будет разрубить… что разрубить…  
– Локи! – окликает его Сигюн, и он мотает головой, отгоняя глупые воспоминания. – Хеймдалль не бредит и не шутит. Так бывает: ветвь Иггдрасиля дает новый росток, но старый при этом отмирает или перестает расти. Не знаю, что служит тому причиной, но Ётунхейм и Утгарт скоро станут разными мирами, даже если королевский дворец останется на месте. И войти в него сможет только тот, кто будет точно знать, куда идет. Ты мог не почувствовать этого, потому что ты ётун наполовину, и оба новых мира признали тебя своим…  
Локи хватается за голову.  
– Мало мне того, что уже случилось, – говорит он, – Всеотец нашел время озадачить меня еще раз. Вы знаете, зачем я сюда приехал? Кто-то пытался убить Лафея! Вам не кажется, что этого вполне достаточно, чтобы в Ётунхейме все встало вверх дном?  
– Лафей невредим, – убежденно мотает головой Тор. – Хеймдалль сказал это еще сегодня утром. Подумай лучше о том, кто будет строить мост, чтобы соединить Утгарт с остальным миром, чтобы тот не превратился в город-призрак. Я видел такие в Мидгарде, это не самое приятное зрелище.  
Локи промокает волосы в последний раз и откладывает полотенце.  
– Как Сиф? – спрашивает он.  
– Только недавно начала смотреться в зеркала, – голос Тора теплеет. – Не может привыкнуть к светлым косам. А я привык. Она просила простить ее, Локи. Я рассказал ей о кознях цвергов, и о нашем споре…  
– О моем споре.  
– О нашем, – настаивает Тор. – Они приедут в начале осени: со своим королем, с помпой и, кажется, всем семейством. Дата уже назначена. А я встречался с мастером Бруи, и он согласился показать свое искусство.  
Локи восхищенно свистит.  
– Как ты уговорил его?  
– Сказал, что держу спор с Эйнаром Перчаткой. Видел бы ты, как взвился твой мастер, услышав это имя! Ивальди успели, кажется, плюнуть в похлебку половине Свартальвхейма. Если бы не дружба с Дурином, их давно уже выжили бы из-под гор.  
Тор фыркает было, но смех так и не рождается в горле. Что-то еще гнетет его, понимает Локи, и он боится сказать об этом. Он смотрит на Сигюн, но та тоже молчит, украдкой поглядывая на него, и в ее взгляде сердечное тепло мешается с неподдельной тревогой.  
– Вы пришли сказать мне, что Утгарт и Ётунхейм больше не одно целое, – говорит он. – Но я не всемогущ и свести их вместе не сумею, поэтому делать пока ничего не намерен. Это все?  
Тор кусает губу.  
– Я спрашивал отца о твоей матери, Локи, – произносит он быстро, будто так ему легче. – Об асинье с золотыми глазами.  
Локи сглатывает.  
– Что ты узнал?  
– У Хеймдалля не было сестер, Локи, – говорит Тор. – Отец знал бы об этом. Да и сам Хеймдалль, думаю… Ётуны не похищали женщин в Асгарде даже во время войны, они и валькирий не брали в плен… Прости.  
Локи медленно кивает, еще не понимая, что это значит.  
– Твоя мать не асинья, брат. И я не знаю, кто она.  
Локи опускается на скамью, на которой до того лежала его одежда. Теперь там сидит Сигюн. Когда она осторожно проводит ладонью по его волосам, утешая, он и не думает отстраниться.  
За обедом он не притрагивается к еде. Мясо, кажется ему, дурно пахнет, а вино – бесценное содержимое девяти бочек из ванахеймского дуба, за которое он так славно торговался когда-то давным-давно, – прогоркло и превратилось в уксус. Все рассыпается вокруг него, даже тонкая нить, все это время связывавшая его с Асгардом, с Тором, золотом и летом мира, в котором он вырос, разорвана. Так стоит ли удивляться тому, что мир, в который он пришел, чтобы править, вздумал исторгнуть из себя столицу, дворец и королевский трон. Мир под названием Утгарт и две ледяных земли под желтым взглядом бесстрастного Хеймдалля не идут из головы. На осторожные расспросы Ангрбоды он не отвечает, поглощенный невеселыми мыслями, и надеется лишь на то, что Бюллейст сумеет его отвлечь.  
Бюллейст не разочаровывает его. Следом за ним Локи проходит через весь необъятный дворец, пока не оказывается в одном из совершенно незнакомых ему коридоров. Он уходит вниз, в подвалы, но это не путь к купальням или к выходу из дворца. Дядя ведет его в темницы, о существовании которых Локи доселе только догадывался.  
Воздух здесь холоднее и суше, чем наверху. Губы Локи мгновенно пересыхают, а в одежде принимаются плясать колючие искорки, от которых он то и дело вздрагивает. Длинная вереница дверей одна за другой открываются перед ними, и молчаливая стража кивает своему принцу. Локи выпрямляет спину, борясь с желанием съежиться. Время от времени слова Тора еще возвращаются к нему, заставляя остро ощущать собственную неопределенность, не-принадлежность. Это трудно облечь в слова, но у Локи и нет желания делиться с кем-либо охватывающей его тоской. А когда перед ним и Бюллейстом раскрывается последняя из дверей, он забывает обо всем.  
Перед ним сидит Олль Снорсон.  
Трудно узнать его в этом подурневшем и постаревшем ётуне. Во дворце не в чести цепи и кандалы, но пленник выглядит сломленным и разбитым. Дворяне не умеют скрываться, сказала ему Ангрбода. Страдать они тоже не умеют.  
– Это заговорщик, мой принц, – говорит Бюллейст, отчего-то оказавшийся за спиною Локи. – Я знаю, он писал вам, его письма попали мне в руки. И в руки его отца, члена Королевского совета. Он пытался смутить вас, ваше высочество? Желал склонить на сторону мятежных дворян, замысливших убить вашего отца, когда он был хвор и беззащитен против их коварства?  
Олль Снорсон поднимает голову, и Локи очень надеется, что Бюллейст не видит его глаз. Юноша молчит, но этого взгляда, полного внезапной и отчаянной надежды на защиту, на спасение, хватит и без любого оговора, чтобы признать Локи душой мятежа. И тогда он может проститься с Ангрбодой, потому что не выйдет из этого подвала.  
Он знает это по тому, как торопливо прозвучали последние слова Бюллейста. Он чувствует за своей спиной его жадное нетерпение. А может, участь изменника миновала бы его? Просто дядюшка промолчал бы о том, что видел и слышал. Только наследник престола был бы обязан ему и троном, и жизнью, и спокойствием. И второй после короля стал бы первым…  
– Я видел этого юношу только однажды, – говорит Локи, отворачиваясь. – Здесь, во дворце. И он нес что-то бредовое о колдунах и знамениях, но я решил, будто он пьян. Из писем его я понял лишь, что он пытается заслужить мое покровительство, но не знает, как это сделать, и потому считал возможным ему отвечать. Отпустите его, дядя, он такой же изменник, как вы.  
Бюллейст дергается.  
– Его поймали в покоях короля со склянкой яда в кармане. Неужели вы думаете, мой принц, что я держал бы представителя столь древнего рода в таком месте и состоянии, не будь его вина доказана?  
– Тогда чего же вы хотите от меня? Убедиться в том, что я не поддался на уговоры изменника? Хорош бы я был, если бы дал вовлечь себя и свою семью в это грязное дело. А теперь выведите меня отсюда, дядя. Мне неприятно здесь находиться.  
Кривиться и гневно смотреть на дядю оказывается даже слишком просто. Простите, Олль, думает Локи. За последний час он слышал это слово уже дважды. Простите.  
– Что его ждет? – спрашивает Локи, наконец, оказавшись вне пределов узилища.  
– Казнь, – пожимает плечами Бюллейст. – Отсечение головы. Позже ее и тело по отдельности вывезут за городские стены и погребут во льдах, как велит обычай. Ётун изо льда выходит и возвращается в лед, ваше высочество.  
– А что же Снор? Как он воспринял известие о том, что его сын – несостоявшийся убийца?  
– Снор в настоящее время исполняет королевскую волю, как и я, мой принц. Пока я беседую с вами, он дает указания палачу и делает распоряжения о переделе наследства.  
– И он не просит о помиловании, не пытается защитить Олля?  
– Не думаю, что столь нелепая просьба в характере Снора, ваше высочество, – качает головой Бюллейст. – Он будет лишен поста, если проявит сочувствие к заговорщику. Будь тот даже его единственным сыном.

Отмороженное племя, зло думает Локи, быстрым шагом возвращаясь в гостевые покои. Бездушные ледышки, все до единого! Ярость кипит в нем рекой пламени, рвется наружу нерастраченная магия, и он с трудом удерживает себя от того, чтобы поджечь камни у себя под ногами. Он врывается в покои и захлопывает дверь, и только тогда переводит дыхание, стараясь успокоиться, проглотить вставший в горле ком. Огонь кипит уже под самыми веками, грозя прорваться. Олль смотрит на него, как только он закрывает глаза.  
– Что с вами, мой принц? – спрашивает его Хирд.  
Он быстро отскакивает от двери. Дыхание выравнивается с трудом, но, сделав несколько шагов, он уже может вздохнуть спокойнее.  
– Мне показали заговорщика перед казнью, – говорит он. – Печальное зрелище. А где Ангрбода?  
– Его величество пригласил ее к себе, – отвечает старуха. – Малышку, правда, велел оставить…  
Локи глядит на Хель, спящую в колыбели.  
– Кто был здесь, пока меня не было?  
– Слуга короля, мой принц. Он несколько раз бегал туда-сюда, все спрашивал, не нужно ли чего госпоже, а потом сказал, что его величество желает ее видеть.  
– Почему Хель осталась?  
– Не знаю, мой принц…  
– Хирд, как по-твоему, рад ли его величество рождению _внучки_?  
Старуха смотрит на него с удивлением, которое быстро сменяется беспокойством.  
– Так вы не написали его величеству, что у вас дочь?  
– Именно так, Хирд. Я не написал, мальчик это или девочка. Желал сказать об этом сам.  
Она закрывает лицо руками.  
– Простите меня, ваше высочество…  
Он ее уже не слушает. До королевских покоев еще нужно добраться, а он хочет присутствовать при разговоре Лафея и Ангрбоды. Хотя бы не позволить старику выместить на ней гнев, если он будет в гневе. Не дать ей снова начать думать о том, что дочь – это несчастье, а не подарок.  
Перстень на пальце холоден, но это не значит, что Ангрбода не нуждается в нем. Локи сам вызывает к жизни следящие чары и спешит по извивам коридоров почти бегом, слушая, о чем говорят его жена и отец.


	30. Мост через Эливагар

– Отвечай мне, Ангрбода!  
– На такие вопросы должна отвечать не я, ваше величество.  
Голос Ангрбоды звенит, и Локи надеется только, что это злость, а не слезы, потому что если Лафей заставит ее заплакать…  
– Так кто же? Может быть, мой проклятый наследник ответит, почему вместо здорового внука ты принесла урода в третий раз?  
Ангрбода молчит.  
– Девочка! Ты слышишь меня, женщина? Девочка! Все, что от тебя требовалось, это родить ему сына, лишенного изъянов! А ты родила девочку, и с кого я теперь должен спрашивать?  
– Неужели с той, которая когда-то тоже родилась у своей матери, ваше величество?  
Тишина повисает снова. Локи чуть замедляет шаг, прислушиваясь.  
– Мне трудно дышать здесь, Ангрбода. Как будто стены смыкаются вокруг меня. Как будто сжимаются тиски. Взгляни на мой двор. Разве есть среди этих ётунов хоть один, достойный моего доверия? Хоть один, не способный замыслить гибель моего рода? Я скажу тебе – нет! Кому я могу верить, если изменники отыскиваются даже в самом ближнем кругу? Пока Ётунхейм в моих руках, они молчат, но стоит только оказаться на троне слабому, и мир будет потерян.  
– Ваш сын не слаб, ваше величество. И я не встречала более достойного ётуна.  
– Не говори со мной о нем, женщина! Ведь ты могла стать моей королевой. Ты могла носить наследников Лафея, принцев и принцесс, продолжающих династию прямых потомков Бергельмира!  
– Бергельмир отвернулся от Утгарта, ваше величество, если верить вашим словам. Оттого вам трудно дышится. Вы превратили город не в крепость, как того желали, а в тюрьму, и заперли себя внутри нее. Откройте ворота, велите разобрать стены и снять часовых. Не позволяйте Утгарту отдалиться от Ётунхейма. Мир откликается вам слишком внятно.  
Локи вздрагивает, вспоминая слова Сигюн о разделении миров. Для него Утгарт такая же часть Ётунхейма, как Свеча. Разве что куда менее притягательная. Почему же Лафей и Ангрбода так остро чувствуют то, чего он не ощущает вовсе?  
– Не позволяйте безумию снова завладеть вашим рассудком. Отпустите меня, мне пора к мужу и дочери.  
– К мужу! К хилому мальчишке, не способному зачать полнокровное дитя! О, ты пойдешь к нему, Ангрбода. Но сначала скажи мне… Почему ты отвергла меня?  
Локи сдавленно рычит. Интересно, сколько раз Ангрбода слышала этот вопрос до того, как он появился в холодном мире?  
– Мне было тринадцать зим, ваше величество, – в голосе Ангрбода растерянность плохо маскирует отвращение. – Я не…  
– Тринадцать зим, и ты мнила себя ребенком! Мать родила меня, когда ей было тринадцать зим, Ангрбода! Почему?  
– Она не перенесла материнства.  
Ее голос снова звенит, но теперь совершенно точно от гнева, и это служит для Лафея последней каплей. Локи нет нужды слышать дальнейшее, но он слышит – слишком четко, слишком громко, точно следящий амулет, послушный ему сильнее, чем он сам того желает, не надет на палец, а врос в ухо, в мозг, и ему никак не прервать поток бессвязных просьб растерянной Ангрбоды и бормотание Лафея, в котором различимы только:  
– …покажу и тебе, и ему, как зачинают королей…  
– Ваше ве… Локи! Локи!!!  
В какую-то секунду Локи кажется, что ноги вовсе не касаются пола. Он летит по коридорам, мчится по лестницам, перепрыгивая целые пролеты, собственным фантомом скачет с этажа на этаж, проклиная необъятный королевский дворец Утгарта, проносится мимо стражи, краем плаща царапая застывшие лица. На самом деле он бежит, задыхаясь и спотыкаясь, и руки у него дрожат, а с пальцев еле удерживаемым ручейком сочится пламя и падает затухающими язычками на каменный пол. Еще никогда он не был так близок к тому, чтобы поджечь все, все, что видит вокруг. Но сначала надо добраться до короля – а дорога кажется ему бесконечной.  
Еще один протестующий крик Ангрбоды – больше ярости, чем страха, слава Имиру, – обрывает возню, и бормотание Лафея превращается в жалкий булькающий хрип. Ангрбода всхлипывает, когда что-то грузно валится на пол, и стук ее каблуков и шуршание юбки Локи слышит уже в паре десятков шагов от себя, когда дверь королевского кабинета, наконец, оказывается перед ним.  
Ангрбода вылетает ему навстречу, не помня себя. Локи как раз успевает вздернуть ее за плечи вверх, к себе и на себя, когда она спотыкается.  
– Я… уби… Локи… я…  
Локи не заглядывает в королевские покои. Он знает, что там увидит: давнее видение предстает перед ним как наяву. Скрюченное тело Лафея на полу, лужица крови и навершие жемчужной шпильки в горле. Верно, ему не стоит говорить этого Ангрбоде, но после того, что слышал Локи, она убила лишь минутой раньше, чем убил бы он сам.  
– Ангрбода! – окликает он ее, но она продолжает бессвязно бормотать, перемежая истерический смех с сухими короткими рыданиями. – Ангрбода!  
– Локи… – она хватает его за руки, вцепляется так, что белеют и без того бледные пальцы. – Локи, я убила его! Я убила Лафея! Прости… прости меня…  
Локи берет ее за плечи и встряхивает, заставив растрепанную голову мотнуться на тонкой шее.  
– Держи себя в руках, дочь воина! – приказывает он. И уже тише добавляет: – Все будет хорошо…  
Абсурдность этого обещания настолько озадачивает Ангрбоду, что она действительно успокаивается. И покорно бежит за ним, когда он тянет ее за руку, по коридорам и переходам – назад, назад, в гостевые покои, где, не находя себе места, ходит из угла в угол Хирд, баюкая Хель. Несмотря на старания няньки, малышка заходится истошным криком.  
Бежать, бежать, бьется в голове единственная мысль. Или, может, вернуться и сжечь тело? О, нет, и этим выдать себя… А шпилька, такая приметная драгоценная шпилька? А стража, мимо которой он мчался? Бежать, бежать, пока не начался переполох…  
В себя он приходит, уже глядя на черные крупы лошадей, которые галопом несут повозку по заснеженной равнине. Как и когда они успели сесть в эту повозку, он понятия не имеет. Хирд правит лошадьми, несущимися как от огня, и Локи благодарен ей за это. Ангбода больными сухими глазами смотрит на дорогу, так крепко прижимая к себе Хель, что нет сомнений: ради дочери она убила бы снова, и не раз. Локи гладит ее по голове, неожиданно для себя самого желая, чтобы она расплакалась. Женщина может плакать, она должна плакать, когда земля уходит у нее из-под ног. Землю этим не вернуть, но…  
Глаза Ангрбоды, сухие и воспаленные, едва слезятся от встречного ветра.  
Вот-вот покажется Эливагар и черная дуга злосчастного моста, соединяющего Утгарт и Железный лес. Сколько мостов нужно отстроить, чтобы сшить меж собой расходящиеся края миров? Сколько возможностей нужно отбросить, чтобы найти ту, которая спасет их теперь?  
Мысли отказываются ему подчиняться. Король умер. Может быть, они напрасно покинули дворец? Может быть, стоило остаться, с острым сожалением думает он, но паника, изгнавшая его из Утгарта, и не думает отступать. На ум приходят всякие предположения о том, чем кончится этот день, и среди них – совсем уж бредовые – что, если за ними уже отрядили погоню? Как оправдать побег теперь, когда они почти добрались до Свечи?  
Голова Ангрбоды тяжелеет, опускаясь ему на плечо, и Локи прижимается губами к темной макушке. От первого советника можно ждать чего угодно, в том числе и погони, и прямых обвинений в убийстве. Но, как бы Бюллейст ни любил брата, новость о том, что Лафей домогался жены собственного сына, заставит его принять произошедшее трезво. А Локи – Локи защитит Ангрбоду от его гнева. И от гнева Королевского совета. И от всего Ётунхейма, если нужно. Он наследник трона, он…  
Он уже видел, как то, что он делал открыто, пусть даже во благо, оборачивалось во зло. Как нити событий вырывались из его пальцев и норны путали их, ничего не давая исправить, чтобы не сделать хуже, и то, что могло бы стать однажды поводом для шуток, на глазах превращалось в грозные тени будущего. Его рождение здесь и жизнь в Асгарде. Братство с Тором – если не на крови, то на чем? Наследие Лафея и женитьба. Кровь ётунов и огненная магия. Топор Бергельмира. Близнецы… Волосы Сиф и нелепый заклад с Ивальди. Заговор Олля и его смерть при бессильном попустительстве Локи. Королевский совет и отделение Утгарта. А теперь – убийство. Все это вершилось и вершится вокруг Локи, а в голове у него пусто, словно рассудительность вместе с остатками хладнокровия покинули его, из мужа снова превратив в мальчишку – растерянного, разгневанного и испуганного.  
Он не замечает, как повозка, прогрохотав по мосту, устремляется по дороге к Свече. Как навстречу им выбегают конюхи и слуги, и Хирд забирает малышку, а Гуннар и Герт поддерживают Ангрбоду под руки, потому что она еле переставляет ноги и вот-вот лишится чувств. Он не помнит, как выбрался из повозки, но, подняв взгляд, видит, что в комнатах близнецов горит свет. В окнах мечутся тяжелые, громадные темные тени. От стены к стене. От стены к стене. Локи почти видит темно-серую шерсть, изогнутые когти – и широкие кольца, чешуйчатые, жемчужно-белые на темном камне пола. Звероформа. Как не вовремя… или, может, наоборот, кстати? – закрадывается непрошеная, хищная мысль. Если их попытаются…  
Локи мотает головой. Мысль о побеге кажется ему то нелепой и самоубийственной, то единственно верной. Снова вернувшиеся воспоминания о пророчестве ётунов, обещающем то ли закат династии, то ли возрождение Ётунхейма, смешиваются с полными тихого ужаса фантазиями о том, что ждет семью, если ему не удастся задавить гнев Бюллейста своим положением законного наследника. Да, он не запятнал себя, не сознался в том, что на деле был душою заговора дворян. Он сидел в своем доме и растил детей – мирно, никому не переходя дорогу. Он помогал первому советнику в ловле преступивших закон и подвергал себя опасности наравне со всеми, кто был рядом. Он участвовал, Имира ради, в заседаниях совета, ни словом, ни делом не дав понять, что дни совета будут сочтены, едва он наденет корону. Но кого поддержит двор? Его – или Бюллейста?  
– Ансгар! – зовет он, бредя к казармам, и, когда сотник вырастает перед ним, быстро приказывает: – удвойте охрану на стенах. Выставьте часовых у ворот и отправьте конный отряд к мосту через Эливагар.  
– Мы ждем гостей, мой принц? – ровно осведомляется тот. Локи глядит на него, все еще снизу вверх.  
– Нас может навестить первый советник, Ансгар… – губу он прокусывает в кровь и не замечает этого. Неужели все-таки стоило остаться… – что бы ни случилось, несите службу. За безопасность принцев и принцессы отвечаете лично вы.  
Сотник кивает, непроницаемое лицо едва уловимо меняется. Недоумение, отстраненно предполагает Локи и уходит в дом.  
Ангрбоду придется спрятать. И спрятать так, что не найдут ни Бюллейст, ни кто-либо еще, ни даже Борка, вздумай он вернуться из бездны и навестить дочь. Нельзя полагаться ни на кого, кроме самого себя – особенно теперь, когда даже призрачной поддержки молодых столичных ётунов ждать не приходится.  
Он не проходит дальше гостиной: падает в кресло, как был, в тяжелой шубе, и только перчатки успевает снять, когда Гуннар сует ему в руки кубок с подогретым вином, почти не разбавленным. Слишком крепкое, оно ударяет в голову первым же глотком, но для Локи это благословение. Он откидывается на спинку высокого кресла и цедит вино, и понимает, так же отстраненно и холодно, как все, что не касается Ангрбоды и детей: за все это время он ни секунды не думал не только о Лафее как об отце, но и о Бюллейсте как о дяде. Его кровные родичи остаются для него чужими, какими были в первый день его пребывания в холодном мире. К добру ли это – видеть таким чужим мир, власть над которым ему сулит недалекое будущее?  
И сулит ли оно, это будущее, власть или гибель.  
В мыслях Локи уже выстраивает беседу с Бюллейстом. Уже находит способы умерить его гнев, делает упор на то, что не было убийства, а была защита женщиной собственной чести. Трагическое стечение обстоятельств, урок на будущее всем старым сластолюбцам: любой из прекрасных цветков Ётунхейма может выпустить шипы, чистейший из кристаллов – порезать острыми гранями. Не в том ли беда, что, если на челе корона, и прихоть, и похоть могут не найти достойного отпора? Он, непременно, сам накажет жену, как только воссядет на престол, ведь трон не должен пустовать… Ангрбода проведет в заточении какое-то время, вероятно, долгое, но заключена будет не где-нибудь, а в Железном лесу… Нужно только заставить Бюллейста слушать…  
И Локи оказывается совершенно не готов к резкому грохоту, с которым распахнувшиеся ворота Свечи ударяются тяжелыми створками о внутренние стены. Изумленные часовые трут глаза, не понимая, как упустили из виду несколько десятков конников, а те уже кружат по полукруглому двору, и мокрый снег белой ночи летит из-под копыт. Бледный Гуннар бегом пересекает гостиную, склоняет бритую макушку, и Локи бросает ему:  
– Запри лестницу наверх и спрячь госпожу… – кубок дрожит в ладони. – Как Фенрир и Ёрмунганд?  
– В их покоях тихо, мой принц, – скороговоркой отвечает тот. – Вероятно, они скоро выйдут.  
– Оставь у их дверей Герта: пусть никуда не выходят без моего ведома… Хотя нет. Пусть будут вместе: госпожа и дети.  
Проклятое вино, думает Локи. По телу разливается тепло, которое было бы так кстати, если бы ладони все равно не оставались холоднее льда, если бы мысли просто текли плавно, а не путались, мешая друг другу, ровно в то время, когда сильнее всего нужна ясность и холодность рассудка!  
– Ступай. Все передай и возвращайся. Принеси второй кубок и еще вина.  
– Мой принц, вы…  
– К нам приехал дядя, Гуннар! Должно встретить его. Ступай.  
Лицо Бюллейста не выражает ни гнева, ни печали – одну только усталость с легкой тенью разочарования, и это неудивительно. Погоня, верно, отправилась, едва повозка выехала за черту внешних ворот Утгарта, потому и подоспела так скоро.  
Надо было все-таки сжечь проклятый мост.  
– Долгих зим, дядя, – приветствует Локи неторопливо и подчеркнуто ровно, не желая быть уличенном в полном отсутствии скорби по поводу смерти родителя.  
Бюллейст, однако, вздрагивает, словно услышав оскорбление. Две пары копейщиков за его спиной хранят молчание и неподвижность, стоит им занять места по обе стороны от кресла, в которое он опускается.  
– Долгих зим, Локи, – произносит он, наконец, и, не услышав привычного "мой принц", Локи напрягается. – Надеюсь, ты не станешь спрашивать меня о причинах моего визита.   
– Вы правы, дядя, не стану. Именно о причинах я и хочу поговорить с вами.  
– Значит, твой поспешный отъезд следовало принимать как приглашение в гости? – Бюллейст поднимает со стола кубок. – Дивное вино, но в Утгарте оно было бы слаще. Да и беседа наша, полагаю, в стенах дворца будет осмысленнее. Посему тебе следует немедленно готовиться к возвращению в столицу. Моя свита поможет тебе собраться.  
Локи вглядывается в лицо Бюллейста, пытаясь понять, какой смысл тот вкладывает в свои слова. Должен ли он понимать их как обещание подготовки к коронации? Уместно ли такое нетерпение для того, кто так и остается лишенным трона, кто вынужден снова уступить место первого?  
– Мои слуги в состоянии сделать все сами, – говорит Локи.  
– Я вынужден настаивать, дорогой племянник. События требуют от меня решительности, так что я не советовал бы мне перечить.  
В лице первого советника по-прежнему нет ни намека на горе, и это до странности раздражает Локи. Не к этому он готовился, не с этой усталой деловитостью собирался бороться.  
– Не забывайте, дядя, – произносит он с нажимом, – король умер. Возможно, Утгарт еще не осведомлен об этом, а вы просто не решились делиться с подданными этим горем, раз не надели траур. Тем не менее, нам с вами это известно. И, если я хоть что-то смыслю в престолонаследии, не вы мною должны повелевать, а наоборот.  
За аркой выхода из гостиной Гуннар роняет что-то металлическое. Звон расходится по этажу, и Локи почти слышит, как ётун торопливо собирает оброненное, потрясенно бормоча себе под нос: "Король умер… король"…  
Бюллейст кротко улыбается, качая лысой головой.  
– Боюсь, что это не так, мой любезный племянник, – возражает он.  
– А это что должно означать?  
– Порядок престолонаследия распространяется на потомков и родичей мертвых королей, рожденных ётунами от ётунов. Кровь от крови Имира, Бергельмира и всего его рода. Не думаю, однако, что твоя бедная матушка, мертвая королева, может похвастать близким родством с кем-либо из наших достойных предков.  
– Что вы несете, дядя, – начинает Локи, и только тут до него доходит весь смысл слов Бюллейста. Недостающие фрагменты мозаики соединяются в памяти с тем, что он уже успел понять сам, вычитать, узнать, выспросить у Ангрбоды. Он ни с кем, кроме нее и Тора, не делился тем, что знал сам, но это ведь не значит, что правды доискивался он один.  
– Твоя мать, – жестко повторяет Бюллейст. Он уже не улыбается, и его грубое лицо, наконец, начинает казаться настоящим: хищным, жестоким, алчным. – Твоя мать носила имя Фарбаути. Она не принадлежала ни к одному из родов, кланов, семейств, известных в Ётунхейме. Она боялась ветров и скрывала лицо, оттого что лицо и тело выдали бы ее, как выдадут зубы и чешуя змею, подброшенную в ларец с драгоценными ожерельями. Фарбаути пришла в Ётунхейм из горячего мира, где никогда не видели ни льда, ни снегов. До того как стать королевой и женой Лафея, она была сестрой Сурта, ныне здравствующего владыки Муспельхейма. Мой брат думал, что сумел хорошо спрятать ее, что этот противоестественный союз останется в тайне. Страсть застила ему разум. Он подкупал, угрожал, умерщвлял даже тех, кого только подозревал в ослушании и попытке разгласить эту тайну, а из тех, кто помогал ему похитить ее, лишь двоим удалось избежать смерти. Ты знаешь, о ком я, Локи, я вижу это. Да, это Эгир и Ансгар. Но если Ансгар сумел сохранить верность королю даже в его безрассудстве, Эгир предал его и сбежал еще прежде, чем пленница доехала до Утгарта. Если бы не Борка, Лафей догнал бы его и убил.  
Локи делает большой глоток вина. Еще один. Яблочно-имбирное расплавленное золото снова опаляет губы и глотку, но отвлекает от желания сейчас же, немедленно обратить Бюллейста в пепел вместе с его последними словами. Только что ему казалось, что земля уходит из-под ног, но теперь он понимает, что стоял на ней твердо и уверенно, а вот сейчас она плывет прочь, а он вот-вот захлебнется новым знанием, с которым ему делать совершенно нечего, и нужно только придумать, как спасти себя и не дать добраться до Ангрбоды и детей.  
– Выходит, Ансгар знал, кто я. Знал, кто моя мать… – тихо произносит он. – Оттого вы назначили его сотню охранять меня?  
– Это было кстати, – пожимает плечами Бюллейст. – Он смог вести себя с тобою так, словно любые проявления твоей ущербности – не более чем юношеские причуды и иноземные привычки. Зато я знал о них всех из первых рук.  
Локи только скрипит зубами.  
– Полукровка не может считаться достойным наследником престола, если не докажет делом, что способен стать королем, – продолжает Бюллейст тем временем. – Но ты не просто полукровка, ты уродливый плод уродливой связи существ, полностью противоположных друг другу. И твои дети – лишнее тому доказательство. Должен признаться тебе, когда Ангрбода понесла, я не на шутку встревожился. Что если бы кровь ётунов возобладала над твоей? Мой брат так надеялся, что если не ты, то твои сыновья станут ему преемниками и, как он и я, разделят ледяной трон. Увы ему! – Бюллейст отмахивается, словно от назойливого насекомого. – И отрада мне. Фенрир и Ёрмунганд стали настоящим подарком судьбы, на который я не мог и надеяться. Оборотни, перекинувшиеся прямо во дворце, подумать только.  
– Хорошо же, – кивает Локи. – Я понял. Ледяной трон ваш по праву. А что полукровка? Он должен исчезнуть, верно? Куда же? Вы желаете убить меня? А как же мои дети, такие же недостойные, как я? Им тоже уготована смерть?  
Бюллейст машет руками.  
– Ну что ты, дорогой племянник! – восклицает он. – Мне не нужны лишние смерти. Именно поэтому я сижу здесь с тобою, разговариваю и пью великолепное вино… кстати, какая удача, что не приходится поощрять контрабанду из Ванахейма, верно? А все благодаря твоему красноречию и договору с Фрейром на поставку этого сорта, дорогой племянник…  
– Довольно, – морщится Локи. – Ваше злорадство становится чрезмерным и выглядит нарочито. Чего вы хотите от меня, предлагая оставить в живых?  
Бюллейст снова пригубляет вино.  
– Ценю твое желание договориться. Мне, конечно, нужна цареубийца, Локи. Выдай мне ее. Или ее труп, мне все равно. И ты, и твои сыновья и дочь будете в полной безопасности под моей личной опекой. Никто не тронет вас. Ты можешь даже остаться здесь, разумеется, без права покидать отведенные тебе владения и появляться в Утгарте. Но разве это не малая плата за возможность дальше заботиться о своих отпрысках?  
– Жизнь моей жены для вас малая плата, дядя?  
– Мы говорим о той, которая убила твоего отца! Моего брата! Короля! Она нужна мне, Локи, живая или мертвая, не имеет значения, но нужна. Ее все равно ждет смерть за ее злодеяние.  
Теперь, хотя Локи видит и ярость, и горе, исказившие и без того жестокие черты Бюллейста, он не верит в его искренность. Вечный второй наконец решил стать первым, так зачем ему убиваться над судьбой, которая сама ведет его?  
– Но ведь она сделала вам подарок, дядя. Или я неправ? Убив Лафея, она освободила ледяной трон для одного из нас – а вы, судя по всему, с самого начала были полны решимости не пустить меня вперед.  
– Мне не нужны чужие подачки! Тем более от такой шутки норн, как ты, Локи. Такие шутки портят жизнь прорицателям. Тебя не должно было существовать, будь законы мироздания по-прежнему незыблемы. Твое появление облегчило мне путь к цели, но сделало его чрезвычайно скучным. Ты свел к трем ходам партию, которую я рассчитывал вести годами. Само собою, с этим я как-нибудь примирюсь, я даже благодарен тебе. И ты мне дорог. После смерти брата ты – мой последний родич, и, как только я отомщу за него, мы с тобою снова перестанем быть врагами.  
– И вам не приходит в голову, что я могу не пойти на это?  
– У тебя нет выбора, Локи. Только малое время, чтобы решиться. В Утгарте меня ждут неотложные дела, и лишь родственная привязанность к тебе мешает мне спалить этот дом дотла, чтобы достойно отплатить дочери Борки.


	31. Роза Каменных гор

Кончики пальцев обжигает: пламя в гневе ищет выхода, и Локи сжимает кулаки, понимая, что не может и не хочет сдержать его. Но Бюллейст не дает ему даже поднять рук.  
– Не стоит, – мягко произносит он, и Локи застывает, ошеломленный. – Да, я знаю, Локи, что ты колдун. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, кто способен одержать победу там, где герой терпит поражение. Борка был героем, именно это его и погубило. Но ночных охотниц изгнал не он.  
– Я думал, Борку убили асы.  
– А разве ты еще не понял? Или тебе нужно напомнить историю смерти Борки? Несчастный герой войны, преданный друг, не пощадивший жизни ради своего короля, – брови Бюллейста скорбно изламываются, отчего его каменно-жесткое лицо становится почти смешным. – Его убила стрела, пущенная по моему приказу, Локи. Я не мог позволить никому встать между мной и братом, а Борка был опасно близок к этому. Из-за меня твоя жена осталась сиротой и чуть не стала королевой в тринадцать зим. Никогда не прощу себе, что позволил Лафею так обойтись с нею. Но и ее не пощажу за его смерть! Закон должен быть един для всех, что ты бы об этом ни думал.  
– Но если закон един, то вам же первому место под топором.  
– Ничуть. Все, что я делал и делаю, идет во благо короны.  
– Во благо короны едва ли стоит пресекать династию, – цедит Локи, но Бюллейст только усмехается.  
– Разве чернь будет думать об этом, когда цареубийцу ввезут в Утгарт? А после у меня будет время подумать и об этом, и мой выбор будет удачнее. Не об этом тебе надобно думать, племянник. Вспомни цверга и его любимую присказку о границах мастерства. И подумай, стоит ли испытывать судьбу там, где твой противник сильнее тебя во много раз.  
Последние его слова тонут в сухом треске. Промедление дорого обходится Локи: стены и пол вокруг него и Бюллейста на глазах прорастают белыми ледяными иглами, пропарывают пространство, заставляя камень стен беспомощно трескаться и распадаться под их напором. Вокруг его ладоней покрываются инеем подлокотники кресла, замерзшее вино в кубке разламывает пополам узорчатую латунь и мутным хрустким комком падает на стол. Под напором льда и холода трещат стол и кресла, угрожая рассыпаться, покрываются изморозью, дрожит синий свет в мириадах шаров под потолком. Единственно неподвижны и невозмутимы копейщики за спиной Бюллейста – словно их вовсе здесь нет и они не видят, что творит их повелитель.  
Пар вырывается изо рта у Локи. Он непонимающе глядит на свои ладони, но облик у него прежний, он ётун, так отчего же ему настолько холодно?  
Бюллейст слегка шевелит указательным пальцем – и стремительные ледяные тиски сжимают Локи так, что он задыхается.  
– Как соблазнительно, – слышит он голос Бюллейста. – Жаль, что я все-таки не убийца.  
У Локи шумит в ушах и темнеет перед глазами. Ладони горят, но не от рвущейся наружу магии: она притаилась так глубоко, что будто пропала вовсе. Он тщетно пытается ослабить хватку наколдованных льдов, но не может.  
Когда Бюллейст отпускает Локи, тот падает на пол к его ногам.  
– Так каково будет твое решение?  
Локи тяжело поднимается на одно колено, заново учась дышать. Магия не откликается на отчаянный зов, не то лежать бы Бюллейсту на полу горсткой остывающего пепла, а дальше видно будет…  
– Живой ты ее не получишь, – говорит Локи севшим голосом, не в силах поднять взгляд. – Жди утра.  
– Зачем…  
– Я сказал, жди утра! – рычит Локи. – Презренный колдун, точь-в-точь как я. Но если убийцей придется стать мне, мне будет наплевать, насколько ты сильнее. Не делай вид, будто остаток ночи что-то решит после того, как долго ты ждал.  
Копейщики Бюллейста все-таки вздрагивают, когда Локи проносится мимо них, но он этого не замечает. Дверь гостиной с грохотом захлопывается за ним, а он, выскочив в коридор, быстрым шагом устремляется к лестнице.  
На полпути к покоям Ангрбоды он останавливается. В узких окнах видна часть двора и пространства у самых стен, где утгартские солдаты обихаживают и кормят привязанных лошадей. Солдат мало: кое-кто уже успел отправиться навестить бывших товарищей в казармах Свечи. Ночь почти на исходе, думает Локи, вспоминая слова Бюллейста: лишь малое время, чтобы решиться. Но за это время решиться можно на многое.  
Магия, выпитая почти до дна колдовским холодом Бюллейста, возвращается медленно и осторожно, словно боится новой атаки. Уголок рта Локи нервно дергается – сил на усмешку нет, изумление и негодование клокочут в горле, сбивая дыхание, но это не смех. Удивительно, однако, сплетаются воедино цветные нити в руках норн – и, есть ли желание глядеть на полотно, нет ли его, картина зачаровывает. Словно Ётунхейм сам делает выбор, сам решает, кого хочет видеть своим владыкой. И, несмотря на сопротивление Лафея, на трон Утгарта все-таки сядет колдун. Когда-то это должно было произойти: слишком долго жители холодного мира отвергали магию во всех ее проявлениях, и слишком долго вторым в королевстве был ётун, владеющий ею. Вот куда ударил топор Бергельмира, вот как вывернулось странное пророчество ледяных великанов об их древнем прародителе и его необычном оружии. Бергельмир снял с плеч голову последнего короля, и топор из зала клятв и обетов ему не понадобился. Династия не прервалась, но род воина сменится родом колдуна: Бюллейст моложе Лафея, ему достанет времени отыскать среди дочерей преданных ему дворян свою будущую королеву. А Локи остается только клясть упрямый мир за то, что он оказался не тем колдуном. За то, что ему в этом мире не остается места.  
– Сигюн, – тихо, но отчаянно зовет он, поднеся наспех сработанный амулет к самым губам. – Сигюн!  
Заспанный голос асгардской ведьмы он слышит не сразу – успев дважды передумать, поскольку пришедшая в голову идея в любое иное время показалась бы ему дикой.  
– Локи?  
– Сигюн, ты нужна мне… Случилась беда.  
От этих слов сон слетает с асиньи без следа.  
– Мне разбудить Тора?  
– Сделай милость. Мне нужно поговорить с ним.  
И Локи ждет. Время, выторгованное у Бюллейста, почти на исходе. Оно течет все быстрее, хотя бездушное мутное солнце почти неподвижно висит на странно тускнеющем небе – словно снежная хмарь превращается в грозовые тучи, которые заволакивают горизонт, наползают на крохотное холодное светило, обращая белую ночь ётунхеймского лета в сумерки. Локи кажется даже, что он слышит далекие отзвуки грома, хотя он давно позабыл, как звучит настоящая гроза, с ливнем и молниями. В Ётунхейме не бывает гроз, только бураны и метели, и низкий, раскатистый гул заставляет сердце сжаться во внезапной тоске.  
– Я здесь.  
Локи вздрагивает. Голос Тора еще хриплый со сна, но в нем явственно слышится тревога – и можно быть уверенным, ночной час не помешает ему примчаться на зов о помощи.  
– Тор, – быстро шепчет Локи, почти накрывая губами амулет. – Лафей мертв. Бюллейст хочет захватить трон, и ему это удастся. Он колдун, куда более сильный, чем я, и, боюсь, он решит избавиться от нас. От меня, от Ангрбоды, от детей. Он в моем доме, Тор. Командир моей гвардии – предатель, а я безоружен…  
– Брат, – короткое слово заставляет Локи замолчать, устыдившись страха, который все же отыскал выход, излился потоком бессильных жалоб. – Подожди, я приду к тебе. Соберу воинов и приду!  
– Воины не помогут, – качает головой Локи, будто Тор может увидеть его. – Против магии бессильны даже эйнхерии. А если здесь появится войско Асгарда, начнется война. Я уже не буду в своем праве, даже если Бюллейста удастся отбросить… – слова даются ему с трудом, но с куда меньшим, чем он мог бы представить. – Да мне это и не нужно.  
Тор молчит с полминуты.  
– Тогда собери семью, – говорит он. – Мы явимся за вами, как только я предупрежу отца.  
– У меня есть время до утра, – скрипит зубами Локи. – Я должен отдать ему… – он осекается. Если он скажет сейчас, кто повинен в смерти владыки холодного мира, разве этим он не обречет Ангрбоду? Но Тору ведомы и любовь, и смятение, и безысходные гнев и страх от осознания, что дорогому существу грозит опасность. Если Тор помнит себя самого, мечущегося в ярости из конца в конец комнаты, когда околдованная Сиф лежала без памяти, то ему можно доверить и не такое… – Отдать ему убийцу.  
– Локи, – Тор напрягается. – Кто это сделал?  
Локи глубоко вздыхает.  
– Ангрбода, Тор. Короля убила моя жена. И поделом ему! Но я боюсь не дожить до конца ночи. – Вот и сказано слово, и то, в чем Локи никогда не признался бы ни единой живой душе, теперь слышали двое: Тор и Сигюн, которая носит амулет, не снимая, даже когда ложится в постель. Сейчас она молчит, и Локи благодарен ей за это. – Поторопись.  
– И ты не выдашь ее, – в голосе Тора к простому пониманию примешивается тень неуместной, абсурдной надежды, что все разрешится просто так, и довольно будет одной смерти. – Локи, я не скажу отцу, кто убил Лафея. Просто… просто подумай: как ты обойдешь закон?  
Локи бьет кулаком по стене. Тор прав. Даже если Одина удастся уговорить принять Ангрбоду, если он поверит словам Локи о том, что она защищалась от бесчестья, остальные владыки не поймут такого снисхождения. Король любого из миров – это сердце и душа мира, и пусть душа черна, убийство короля – преступление, которому нет ни оправдания, ни прощения. Мимолетно, словно это было не день, а годы назад, Локи вспоминает Олля. О чем он думал? И если бы его затея увенчалась успехом, мог бы Локи сохранить ему жизнь?  
Преступление должно быть наказано, иначе к чему существует закон? Кто и что может заставить правосудие пощадить цареубийцу, кем бы он ни был? Холодная логика писаных правил беспристрастна и безупречна в вопросах равновесия. Вдовство – тяжкая плата за безопасность, но все же меньшая, чем сиротство. Один не станет рисковать расположением королей.  
– Я не могу выдать ее, Тор, – стонет Локи. – Не могу…  
За окном громыхает все отчетливее, и, будто чувствуя в самом деле приближение грозы, амулет в руках Локи вздрагивает, а связь теряется. Далеко, в Асгарде, болезненно ойкает Сигюн, едва не выронив из пальцев дареный кулон, но Локи не слышит этого. Он снова спешит вверх по лестнице башни, гадая, встретит ли вместе с Ангрбодой сыновей. Согнувшегося в поклоне Герта он едва не сбивает с ног, распахивая двери.  
Близнецов в комнате нет. Ангрбода стоит у порога, но в руках у нее – не Хель, а неподъемный меч, который она так неловко выронила в их первом поединке в зале для воинских упражнений. За прошедшее с того дня время она научилась куда лучше обращаться с оружием, но отцовский клинок слишком тяжел и неуклюж для ее тонких рук. А увидев Локи, она опускает поднятое оружие – слишком быстро, высекая острием искры в каменном полу.  
– Бюллейсту нужна моя смерть, – говорит она, как только Локи закрывает за собой дверь. – Если ты отдашь ему меня, он отступится от тебя и от детей. – Голос ее звучит глухо и равнодушно, но Локи не обмануть этим тоном. – Ты сможешь выжить при нем. Может быть, даже влиять на него. И однажды вернешь себе трон, не силой, так хитростью.  
– Кто тебе сказал, что мне и теперь нужен трон Ётунхейма? – говорит Локи, и она застывает на полуслове, глядя на него почти прозрачными от непролитых слез глазами, как заколдованная статуя, не понимая, о чем это он. Локи подходит к ней и берет за плечи, заглядывает в лицо, не зная, поймет ли она его. – Мне нужна ты. Поэтому мы уходим отсюда.  
Сейчас это кажется простым, как детский лепет, как очевидность того, что снег за окном – белый, а на дворе лето. Мысль о том, как он станет смотреть в глаза Фригг и Одину, Локи гонит подальше – до поры, пока они не встретятся, у него есть еще дело.  
Ангрбода медленно кивает было, но тут же отворачивается.  
– Твой дом не примет Ангрбоду, Локи. Никто не защитит цареубийцу.  
– Я не вижу здесь цареубийцу, – резко отвечает ей Локи, решившись, наконец, на то, что маячило неясной тенью идеи в последние минуты разговора с Бюллейстом. – Где Ангрбода? Где она? Она сбежала, заслышав погоню? Затаилась, лелея уцелевшую жизнь? Ангрбода мертва, – шепчет он быстро, крепко прижав ее к себе, губами у самого ее уха. – Она прыгнула с острого верха Свечи, чтобы избежать позорной казни в Утгарте, и разбилась колотым льдом, ушла, как уходят лучшие из дочерей Ётунхейма. И оставила по себе только прядь волос, за которые я попытался удержать ее. Ведь я не мог не попытаться. Ты веришь мне, отвечай?!  
Она, кажется, даже не дышит. Колдун и иноземец, некстати вспоминает Локи.  
– А ты никакая не цареубийца. Ты кормилица Хель. Недалекая, пугливая, немногословная обитательница западных отрогов Каменных гор. Полная противоположность моей прекрасной, умной и отважной жены. И тебя я возьму с собой, если ты пойдешь.  
Под его пальцами тело Ангрбоды обмякает, поначалу просто расслабляясь. Локи чувствует, как согреваются, а потом раскаляются пальцы, она болезненно морщится и шипит сквозь зубы, но не говорит ни слова. А он раз за разом обводит ладонями ее лицо, шею и плечи, лепя из живой плоти плоть чужого тела. У него должно получиться, ведь Сигюн говорила, что это просто. Даже ничтожной искры магии, которая просыпается в нем после страшных ледяных тисков Бюллейста, должно хватить, потому что он так хочет. Неужели у него может не получиться?  
Он кусает губы, вглядываясь в лицо Ангрбоды, следя за тем, как оно меняется. Немного скашивается и делается ниже и уже белый лоб. Густеют брови над тонкой переносицей, а нос становится немного короче. Тяжелеет челюсть, полнеют губы. Округляются плечи и еще немного наливается грудь, приподнимаясь над туго зашнурованным корсетом. Через несколько минут перед ним стоит, закрыв глаза и боясь вздохнуть, довольно приземистая для ётунши, ширококостная, полноватая женщина. Если бы не снежно-белый цвет кожи и алые огоньки из-под ресниц, ее можно было бы удачно выдать замуж где-нибудь в Мидгарде, но Локи намерен спрятать ее иначе.  
– Здравствуй, Токк, – говорит он, и она вскидывает на него карминовый взгляд. – Теперь это твое имя. Ничего не бойся. Сейчас даже я не узнал бы тебя, если бы не знал, что это ты.  
Она хмурит брови, обхватывает руками чуть раздавшиеся плечи, делает шаг, другой – все иначе, все не так, как было у Ангрбоды.  
– Токк… – произносит она, пробуя новое имя на вкус, и хмурится. – Что ты сделал со мной?  
Локи следит за тем, как она, приподняв крышку ларца с тремя каменными розами, подарком к рождению близнецов, выбирает среди трех свою – и, взвесив на ладони, разбивает об пол. Крохотная искра света всплывает над осколками прозрачного камня и тает, коснувшись ее руки, а Локи понимает, что и не вспомнил бы о розе Бруи, способной выдать Бюллейсту его обман, рассказать о том, что дочь Борки жива и невредима, и помочь найти ее, где бы она ни скрылась. Но он ахает, когда та, кого теперь следует называть только Токк и никак иначе, дергает из ножен один из его ножей и, ухватив растрепанную косу, с силой проводит по ней, одним движением обрезая чуть ниже плеч.  
– Тебе нужна была прядь волос.  
– Только прядь…  
– Считай, что я остригла их в знак траура по королю и моей госпоже, – пожимает плечами Токк. – Хоть, сказать по правде, мне хочется сделать именно так, как ты сказал. Взойти на крышу Свечи и…  
Локи порывисто обнимает ее. Отрезанная коса падает на пол змеей, звенит по камню оброненный нож.  
– За нами скоро явятся. Тор заберет нас в Асгард, там месть Бюллейста не найдет тебя. Близнецы смогут жить без оглядки на свой недуг. Хель будет расти, как принцесса…  
– Я слышал слово "Асгард" из твоих уст, папа? – Локи и Токк вздрагивают, когда открывшаяся дверь впускает Фенрира. За ним, ступая будто по битому стеклу, входит Ёрмунганд, и у Локи вырывается вздох облегчения: сыновья все-таки успели вернуться в собственный облик. – Но проклятый Гуннар ничего не объяснил нам, только Герт… Кто это?  
При звуках голоса Фенрира в колыбели подает голосок Хель, и Токк, уже открывшая было рот для ответа, спешит к малышке.  
– Послушайте меня, – говорит Локи. – Мы едем в Асгард, все пятеро. Оставаться здесь больше нельзя, я не сумею защитить вас.  
– Где мама? – перебивает его Фенрир.  
Токк вздрагивает.  
– Она перед тобой, – говорит Локи.  
Густые брови Фенрира ползут вверх, когда он глядит на Токк, не узнавая. Ёрмунганд прикрывает глаза.  
– Так это правда, – тихо говорит он. – Дед мертв, а мы в опале. Что ты сделаешь с нами? Тоже изменишь облик?  
– Это ни к чему, – отвечает Локи. – Вы никого не убивали.  
Плечи Токк опускаются сильнее, когда она обнимает Хель, поворачивается к ним спиной и расшнуровывает ворот, чтобы приложить девочку к груди.  
– Так мы ждем асов? – спрашивает Фенрир, переводя взгляд на Локи. – Но если Асгард готов помочь, почему не поможет тебе сесть на трон Утгарта?  
Ответить Локи не успевает.  
Небо за окнами темнеет так стремительно, словно неведомый лучник подстрелил солнце. Гул, меньше часа назад показавшийся Локи далеким громом, крепнет настолько, что от него закладывает уши. Камень пола под ногами гудит, отвечая на этот низкий звук. Сыновья одновременно бросаются к Токк и Хель, закрывают обеих собой, отводя от окна. Локи хватает их мгновением позже. Свеча еще стоит, но ему кажется, что дом вот-вот не выдержит и рухнет просто под напором оглушительных раскатов. Это сродни грохоту камнепада, но Каменные горы далеко, и вокруг нет ничего, что могло бы греметь.  
Внизу поднимается гвалт: утгартские полки, впервые оказавшиеся так далеко от столицы, и так взвинчены, а происходящее, необъяснимое и страшное, заставляет их потерять самообладание. Локи почти видит, как они спешно покидают облюбованные было казармы и выбегают назад, во двор. Странно, думает он, что никого не послали наверх за семьей полукровки и цареубийцы. Когда дверь распахивается, за нею оказываются лишь бледные, перекошенные от страха лица Гуннара и Герта.  
– Ваше высочество! – вопит Гуннар. – Ваше высочество, это колдовство! Спасите нас…  
– Имир спасет, – бросает Локи на ходу, торопясь по коридору к своим покоям, которые более знакомы асам. Тор вот-вот должен появиться, но где он возникнет? Хватит ли Сигюн магии, чтобы забрать из одного мира в другой не двоих, как она делала это раньше, а шестерых, считая Тора? Нет толку гадать, можно только надеяться, что асгардская ведьма что-нибудь придумает.  
Губы Гуннара дрожат.  
– Вам ничего не грозит, бездельники, – говорит ему Локи. – Больше некому будет отдавать вам приказы.  
– Ваше… – обиженно и удивленно шепчет Герт.  
Пол под сапогами бегущих ходит ходуном, заставляя спотыкаться на каждом шагу. Нужно бы выйти из дома, пока тот еще не начал рушиться, но на нижних этажах полно солдат – чужих и своих, оказавшихся чужими. Кто-то стремится подальше от башни, каждый камень которой держится на своем месте из последних сил, но кто-то наверняка стережет хозяев дома, сделавшихся его пленниками. Лишь бы Тор не опоздал…  
За окнами небо из молочно-белого становится густо-синим – и вдруг взрывается яростной, ослепительной голубой вспышкой. Свет бьет по глазам, нестерпимо яркий, почти осязаемый, ударяет в грудь, мешая дышать. Рядом вскрикивает Токк и, попытавшись сказать что-то, закашливается Ёрмунганд. Фенрир тянет Локи за руку – вперед, вперед – и вдруг останавливается.  
– Стойте, ваше высочество, – раздается твердый голос, перекрывающий и гул за окном, и надрывный стон едва держащихся друг за друга камней башни, и крики, раздающиеся внизу. Над головами Фенрира и Локи возвышается темная фигура шрамолицего сотника, и копье в его руке отведено, но не опущено.  
– Ансгар, – глухо рычит Локи. – Хотите предать меня еще раз?  
– Я не предавал вас, мой принц. Служить вам было честью, и я никогда не думал иначе. Но что до прочего… Король пал от руки дочери Борки. Мой долг – покарать убийцу.  
– Дайте мне пройти!  
– Я не враг вам, мой принц. Но смерть короля должна быть отмщена.  
Локи прислушивается к себе, проверяя, сумеет ли сорваться с пальцев огонь, или копье достанет его раньше.  
– Уйдите с дороги, Ансгар, пока я не убил вас. Моей жене уже никто и ни за что не отомстит. Тем более за смерть старого развратника, вздумавшего, будто мерзости простительны тому, на ком сидит корона…  
– Убийца мертва, Ансгар.  
Спокойствие голоса Токк заставляет Локи поежиться. Пальцы начинает знакомо покалывать, и он не сводит с нее взгляда, когда она, высвободившись из судорожной хватки близнецов, подходит к сотнику.  
– Ищи ее останки на камнях за башней, на которые упало ее тело.  
– Ты не лжешь мне, женщина? – спрашивает тот, немного опуская копье.  
– Зачем мне это? Взгляни сам и передай тому, кому ты служишь. Никто уже не настигнет мою госпожу, раз уж никто не смог ее удержать.  
В пальцах Токк темнеет связанная узелком длинная прядь, и одному Имиру ведомо, когда она успела подобрать ее. Ансгар подносит ее к глазам и темнеет лицом.  
– Мертва… – вполголоса произносит он и опускает голову. – Простите меня, мой принц.  
Локи нетерпеливо кивает. Со стен сыплется каменная крошка, усеивая пол острыми осколками и тяжелой черно-синей пылью. Свет вспышки уже угасает, и в тускнеющем небе за окнами проглядывает окружающая Железный лес равнина.  
Равнина эта теперь вспахана так, что кое-где из-под липкого летнего снега торчат никогда не видавшие света громады камней. Почти разметаны крепостные стены, а на земле лежат многие из тех, кто успел выскочить из ненадежного укрытия Свечи. Следы разрушения видны повсюду, словно над равниной прошел ураган. Но не это поражает Локи, взглянувшего чуть дальше и выше. Над горизонтом, там, куда уводит дорога на Эливагар, в серо-синих светящихся клубах густого тумана парит и расплывается, меняя очертания, дословно исполненное пророчество ётунов. Локи не должен видеть этого, никто не должен, и не может, потому что до города полдня пути, и едва ли расстояние стало многим меньше от того, что земля вздрогнула раз-другой. Но Утгарт, возвысившийся, выросший во много раз и теперь сам подобный темному грозовому облаку, не просто виден сейчас, он закрывает островерхими сторожевыми башнями и зубчатыми стенами полнеба. Игла королевского дворца вонзается в зенит, а под нею клубится и мерцает дымкой невиданная, неодолимая магия. В этом мерцании башни и стены, высокие ворота и редкие холодные сполохи окон бледнеют и колеблются, превращаясь в мираж. Призрачные длинные тени, отбрасываемые в свете уже нездешних светил и звезд, ложатся на взрытый грязный снег равнины узкими неверными тропами. Город, потерявший короля, зовет к себе нового, прежде чем уйти за пределы мира, отделившись от земли Ётунхейма.  
Локи не удерживается от злой усмешки. Они тоже уйдут отсюда, немедленно. Их ждет Асгард, а Бюллейсту, будь он хоть дюжину раз колдун, придется остаться королем без трона, если он немедля не измыслит способ очутиться у небосвода, где маячит, почти растворяясь вдали, его злополучная столица.  
Оклик Ансгара возвращает его в реальность.  
– Как тебя зовут, женщина? – пытливо спрашивает тот, крепко держа Токк за локоть. – Я не помню тебя. Откуда ты взялась?


	32. Метель

– Отойди-ка от моей девочки, малыш, пока я не рассердилась на тебя всерьез!  
– Хирд?  
Ансгар отпускает руку Токк. Сейчас он как никогда близок к тому, чтобы удивиться. Локи же стоит как стоял, и чуть отведенная в сторону рука горит до самого предплечья от готового сорваться огня. Гнев и страх торопят магию, не восстанавливая истощенную силу, но заставляя собрать ее остатки. Любое усилие может оказаться чрезмерным, однако Локи почти все равно.  
Старуха тем временем торопится к ним, подобрав юбку.  
– Как ты, дочка? – спрашивает она, заглядывая в глаза Токк. – Цела ли? А принцесса?  
– Это твоя дочь? – Ансгар в замешательстве переводит взгляд с Токк на Хирд и обратно, словно забыв о Локи и близнецах. – Я не знал, что ты привезла ее.  
– А ты почаще смотри по сторонам, – сердито ворчит на него Хирд. – Полезно. Может, заодно увидел бы, перед кем стоит склонять голову, а перед кем – нет. Знала ли я, когда принимала роды у твоей матери, в кого ты превратишься?  
Сотник качает головой.  
– Я должен доложить принцу Бюллейсту о смерти цареубийцы, – говорит он, со слабым сомнением глядя на Токк. – Но сначала могу я узнать, куда вы направляетесь?  
Локи вздыхает.  
– Вон, Ансгар, – бросает он. – Мы направляемся вон. Или, может быть, вы не заметили, что башня вот-вот рухнет?  
– Это результаты вашего колдовства, ваше высочество... – предполагает ётун.  
– Глупый мальчишка! – не выдерживает Хирд. – Выгляни в окно: неужели ты думаешь, что кому-то кроме самого Бергельмира под силу дробить миры? Пока твои болваны мечутся по двору, соображая, дезертировать им сейчас же или превратиться в тюремщиков, Иггдрасиль принялся ветвиться. И на твоем месте я бы крепко задумалась над тем, почему Великие Турсы решили вмешаться в дела Ётунхейма именно теперь!  
– Не мне пытаться толковать волю Великих Турсов, – пожимает мощными плечами сотник. – Мое дело – служить короне и охранять тех, кому я принес клятву.  
Старуха машет на него руками: кажется, ни то, что творится за окном коридора, ни падающая сверху каменная крошка не в силах испугать ее, заставить отказаться от намерения отчитать ётуна.  
– Так ступай вместе с принцем и защити его от бесчинств, которые уже стоили жизни королю и госпоже! Или ты не ведал, чем занимался твой владыка?  
Захлебывающийся зов заставляет вздрогнуть всех, включая Ансгара.  
– Ваше высочество!  
Локи оглядывается. По коридору, спотыкаясь, к ним торопится Герт, а в руках у него – асгардский лук и короткий меч, которые Локи взял с собой давным-давно, но забросил, взяв в руки боевой посох.  
– Ваше высочество, вы позабыли…  
Он не заканчивает, в этом нет нужны. Брови Ансгара сходятся на переносице, шрам чернеет, наливаясь кровью, и сотник снова поднимает копье.  
– Так вот куда лежит ваш путь, мой принц, – рокочет он.  
Первый брошенный Локи огненный шар он пропускает слева от себя, второй – справа. Локи трудно прицелиться – как всегда, когда бешенство застит ему разум, так что он просто мечет огонь сплошным потоком, заставив Ансгара плясать в шаге от крутой лестницы. За их спинами близнецы отбирают у Герта оружие и пытаются увести женщин прочь. Токк делает было шаг к покоям Локи, но тот со сдавленным рыком указывает ей на лестницу. Фенрира, попытавшегося встать рядом с ним, он отталкивает, даже не посмотрев на него. Огонь гудит, срываясь с кончиков пальцев, и рассыпается яркими брызгами, пятная стены и пол. А сотник все кружит и вьется, уводит Локи в сторону, опасно близко к Токк, Хирд и детям: слишком быстрый для своих роста и сложения. У Локи рябит в глазах, точно не Ансгар сейчас перед ним, не тот, кто так терпеливо учил его драться и передал почти все, что умел сам, а неуловимая тень Ансгара, порожденный магией фантом, послушный чужой стремительной воле.  
Пляска обрывается внезапно.  
Ансгар оседает на колени, изумленно глядит на Локи, тяжко пытаясь опереться на копье: древко выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев, и воин падает лицом вниз на каменный пол. Обломок чужого копья торчит из его спины, и съежившийся, насмерть перепуганный Гуннар едва не падает рядом, круглыми глазами глядя на мертвеца.  
– П-простите, мой принц… – шепчет он, и в нарастающем грохоте Локи не слышит его слов, только видит, как двигаются дрожащие губы. – Простите…  
От огненных шаров, пролетевших мимо подвижной цели, стены во многих местах оплывают, почернев от копоти. От раскаленных камней идет пар, поднимаясь к потолку. Внизу набирает силу шум, странный, непрекращающийся, хотя на первых этажах Свечи уже не должно было остаться солдат, ни утгартцев, ни личных гвардейцев Локи: все, кто мог, столпились снаружи в ожидании, не рухнет ли башня, или глядят в священном ужасе на плывущий мираж уже нездешнего города.  
Локи хватает Токк за рукав и бросается к лестнице: мимо тела Ансгара, мимо Гуннара, лишь кивнув ему на бегу. Хирд отстает от них: ее возглас при виде мертвого тела превращается в тающее за пределами слуха бормотание. Герт поднимает приятеля, все-таки рухнувшего на пол, а Локи, Токк, Фенрир и Ёрмунганд спускаются вниз, пролет за пролетом. Обещанная помощь все не торопится – но теперь о том, чтобы дожидаться Тора в башне, речи уже не идет: стены стонут, дрожа и осыпаясь все сильнее, трещит потолок, норовя обвалиться на головы бегущим. В мыслях Локи бранит и Тора, и Сигюн, и всех асов за глупую надежду на спасение, которую питал, услыхав далекие голоса брата и подруги. Не стоило полагаться на них…  
Когда они спускаются почти до первого этажа и до Локи доносятся звуки, ранее неразличимые за шумом, царящим в рушащейся Свече, он не верит своим ушам.  
Звон мечей. Топот, протяжный лязг лезвия, скользящего по гладкому доспеху, крики, снова звон. Тонкий короткий свист – одна стрела, другая… И, хотя Токк за спиной Локи тяжело дышит, все более грузно опираясь на его руку, он ускоряет бег, заставляя ее крепче прижать к груди Хель и поторопиться.  
Стена между столовой и гостиной рухнула, и там идет бой. Там Сигюн, маленькая белокурая асинья, несчастная и нахохлившаяся, угрюмо стреляет по ётунам, когда те подбираются к лестнице слишком близко. Те же, кто, найдя ее взглядом, пытаются сбить ее с ног или отобрать лук, падают под ударами магии, едва успев удивиться тому, что на луке, который она держит в руках, даже нет тетивы.  
Локи только поднимает руку, спускаясь по последним ступенькам – огонь не успевает родиться в ладони, разгореться и сорваться, настигая цель, но ётуны, заметившие его, сами шарахаются прочь, встретившись с ним глазами. Дважды или трижды поднимается и опускается асгардский меч в руках Фенрира; Сигюн дрожащими руками опирается на лук и отчаянно смотрит на Локи.  
– Где вы были? – кричит он. – Где Тор?  
– Мы летели сюда от самого Моста, – объясняет она, с тревогой оглядывая Токк и близнецов. – Я больше не могу попасть в Ётунхейм без помощи Хеймдалля… – она осекается, шмыгает носом и неловко добавляет: – и все-таки я не валькирия…  
– Ради Имира, Сигюн!  
Следуя за ведьмой по коридору к казармам и выходу из башни, Локи старается не встречаться взглядом с Токк. Он и сам не понимает причины своего внезапного смущения оттого, как Сигюн глядит на него – но от внимания Токк это не ускользнуло, и он чувствует, что ётунша смотрит ему в спину, вопросительно и непонимающе. Позже ему еще придется с нею объясниться.  
Но теперь дело за тем, чтобы отыскать Тора в снежно-стальной буре, бушующей снаружи. И не наткнуться на Бюллейста. У Локи заплетаются ноги; магический огонь жжет руки, подстегиваемый беспокойной смесью страха, злости, неопределенности и страстного желания оказаться как можно дальше от Ётунхейма, – но поединка с колдуном он не выдержит.  
Тор обнаруживается быстро.  
Снежные вихри поднимаются над долиной призрачными фигурами под не по времени темным небом. Двор охвачен пургой; снег, летящий со всех сторон, прячет с глаз и стены, и ворота, и воинов. Колесница носится над их головами, поднятая порывами ветра. Тангриснир и Тангниостр бьют их копытами, рвут зубами и поднимают на рога, а в руках Тора вместо поводьев белой молнией сверкает меч. Никто из ётунов не может достать его, ранить, даже задеть: вместо него они, теряясь в свистящей круговерти, с маху разят друг друга. Но вот он поворачивает голову, словно почувствовав взгляд Локи, и гордо улыбается, приветствуя его. И почти сразу же в колесницу попадает магический удар такой силы, что та опрокидывается, и пока запряженные в нее козлы натягивают сбруи, пытаясь выровнять ее, Тор падает в снег.  
– Ждите здесь, – бросает Локи близнецам.  
Первый фантом он посылает прямо через двор, наперерез громадному ётуну, уже спешащему к Тору с занесенным копьем. Двух других – к разным воротам, скрытно и быстро, как шел бы он сам. Еще трое устремляются к лестницам, ведущим на стену. Откуда бы ни метил в Тора Бюллейст, бегство племянника может заставить его показаться.  
Мгновением позже фантом, находящийся ближе всего к воротам, принимается резко петлять, уворачиваясь от летящих ему в спину и разрывающихся в воздухе ледяных шаров. И Локи видит Бюллейста, преследующего свою непослушную жертву. Выбравшись из спасительного укрытия, он бегом устремляется к Тору, который уже отбивается от остатков утгартских копейщиков, с достойным лучшей цели упорством продолжающих бой.  
– Брат! – кричит Тор удивленно, и мгновением позже Локи видит совсем рядом самый первый фантом: добравшись туда, куда был отправлен, тот бестолково топчется на месте, медленно растворяясь, а хлопья снега, мечи и копья дерущихся проходят сквозь него.  
– Вы опоздали! – отвечает Локи, отталкивая одного из ётунов локтем. На то, чтобы удивиться, отчего это тот валится замертво, ему недостает любопытства. – Нам немедленно нужно…  
– А кто эта стриженая? – мотает головой Тор и утирает лоб, сразив последнего из тех, кто пытался с ним схватиться. – Славно дерется.  
Токк раздает недобитым утгартцам пинки и затрещины, двигаясь сразу следом за близнецами, которые, выставив перед собою оружие, движутся через двор. Локи в панике ищет глазами Бюллейста, но тот преследует уже другой фантом, взобравшийся на стену, и взгляд Локи возвращается к Токк, к ее сжатым губам и зло суженным глазам, к рваным прядям волос и растопыренным пальцам, вцепившимся в закутанную Хель. И она прекрасна.  
– Она идет со мной, – говорит он с нажимом.  
Тор сводит брови.  
– А твоя жена?..  
– Погибла. Едем же!  
Вдвоем они ставят колесницу на колеса, и Тор заставляет Локи прыгнуть в нее первым. Он сажает рядом Токк, мимоходом осторожно прикасается к Хель, уставшей кричать и плакать, указывает близнецам на их места. Тор щелкает поводьями, и колесница срывается с места, взмывая над стеной. На зубце, высматривая что-то, сидит последний оставшийся фантом, и сквозь черные искры, снова принявшиеся плясать перед глазами, Локи видит то, что видит он.  
Свеча горит.  
Языки огня вырываются из окон, выходящих во двор, в коридорах сразу на нескольких этажах, оплавляя черные камни наружных стен. Полумрак из сизо-серого и снежного делается рыжим и дрожащим, неверный свет пламени озаряет все вокруг и прочь от крепостной стены бросает длинные черные тени. Будто по волшебству сквозь незатихающую метель становится виден двор, усеянный трупами. По мере того, как колесница удаляется, свет живого огня бледнеет и тускнеет, поглощаемый бурей, сквозь вой которой до слуха долго еще долетает низкий, протяжный звук, похожий на горестный звериный рев. Тела павших заносит снегом. Фантом, прямо, как страж, сидящий на зубце стены, постепенно растворяется, потеряв необходимость существовать. Коротко, но неожиданно больно колет сердце мысль – успели ли добраться до выхода слуги и старуха Хирд – и надежда, что все же успели.  
Локи почти успевает поверить, что все завершилось. Колесница поднимается еще выше над землей, Тор погоняет своих скакунов охрипшим от криков голосом, и они летят над заметаемой снегом грязной равниной, а взмывший над Ётунхеймом Утгарт все ближе, и ближе громада Моста, уже открывающегося, чтобы выпустить их.  
Он почти успевает улыбнуться Токк и сыновьям: Фенриру, вцепившемуся в меч, и Ёрмунганду, комкающему на груди рубашку, под которой предостерегающе нагревается амулет оборотня. Сказать, что теперь им никто не посмеет грозить, потому что Асгард совсем близко.  
Надсадный вопль Бюллейста, полный ярости и разочарования, едва касается его ушей – слишком далекий, растворившийся в свисте встречного ветра. Яркая белая вспышка распадается на сонм радужных искр, когда козлы Тора касаются передними копытами кромки моста – головокружительно высоко, где плывет в клубах тумана тающий город. И, когда спину и плечо обдает разрывающей болью, а совсем близко вскрикивает Токк, Локи целое мгновение не может понять, почему она кричит. Только потом он понимает, почему. Колесницу подбрасывает, Тор орет что-то, натягивая узду и не давая козлам понести, оглядывается и, выругавшись, щелкает поводьями. А Токк падает на пол колесницы, под ноги побелевшему Фенриру, даже без чувств прижимая к себе Хель с залитым кровью личиком.  
В огне, который срывается с пальцев Локи, плавятся края Моста. Радужная гладь, темнея, вздувается волдырями, как живая плоть. Колесница уносится прочь, и брызги цветных бликов принимают ее в сияющее междумирье, а за спинами беглецов огонь жадной рекой течет по Мосту, ярким потоком срывается вниз, в долину.  
Локи еще видит, как жаркие капли затухают, коснувшись покрытой вечным снегом земли. Боль опустошает голову, обрывает мысли – ужас, гнев, желание мести тают, и сознание переполняется ощущениями израненного тела. Он еще видит, как близнецы поднимают Токк, как Сигюн забирает Хель из ее рук, осторожно разжав скрюченные пальцы, и плачет, лихорадочно шепча обезболивающие заклинания, но у него нет сил даже удивиться тому, как много она умеет. Огонь иссякает в руках вместе со всяким теплом в жилах, и он, содрогнувшись, валится вперед, утыкаясь лицом в колени Ёрмунганду.  
Кажется, Тор зовет его. Кажется, Сигюн говорит что-то сквозь слезы. На плечи ему ложится тяжелый плащ – холодный, такой холодный, что Локи тратит остаток сил, пытаясь оттолкнуть, сбросить с себя колючий покров. Ёрмунганду приходится силой держать его, пока он не обмякает, провалившись в беспамятство.  
Разноцветные искры перед глазами становятся желто-рыжими и алыми, точно Мост, который он поджег по ту сторону, горит по обе. Они не съедут с этого Моста, сгорят заживо в междумирье, и будут гореть вечно, пока стоит Иггдрасиль, потому что между мирами нет времени…  
Когда он приходит в себя, последние радужные вспышки уже тают далеко позади, а колесница непривычно грузно, как раненый конь, грохочет по Мосту к сходням. И небо, в которое устремлен бессмысленный взгляд Локи, синее и прозрачное – от глубокого кобальта на западе до нежного перламутра на востоке.  
В Асгарде теплым огнем догорает августовский рассвет. Золотистый туман поднимается над Ивингом – далеко внизу, под радужной полосой Моста, на который, тяжело стуча копытами, опускаются Тангриснир и Тангниостр, волоча за собой колесницу. Тихий вздох прокатывается в рядах ожидающих. Беспокойно перешептывается свита. Перебирает защитные амулеты, висящие на груди, Хёнир. Робко и нервно улыбается Фригг, глядя, как колесница катится по Мосту, замедляя ход; хмурится Один; сжимают руки друг друга Бальдр и Хёд. Бальдр смотрит во все глаза на вернувшегося родича и не верит тому, что видит, не верит сходящей с кожи глубокой синеве и звериному желтому блеску в глазах; слепец тянет шею, не видя, но чувствуя, что возвращение состоялось не так, как должно было, ощущая яснее и четче, что случилось непоправимое. Он ахает раньше, чем заплаканная Сигюн сходит с колесницы, преследуемая сизой от горя тенью Токк, и протягивает учителю Хель, на которую страшно взглянуть.  
– Иди с ними, – тихо говорит Ёрмунганд на ухо Фенриру и, когда тот уже открывает рот, чтобы заспорить, повторяет: – иди. Я останусь с отцом.  
Хёд отпускает Бальдра, и тот стрелой взлетает на мост, к колеснице, и помогает Тору вынести Локи. Он с опаской смотрит на близнецов, когда те отталкивают его руки, и следует по пятам за Тором, пока тот несет Локи в его старые покои.  
Там все по-прежнему. Бальдр не раз спрашивал Тора и мать, отчего заперты комнаты брата, отчего не уносят в библиотеку книги, не забирают уцелевшую мебель и каждую ночь топят очаг. Фригг молчала, а Тор или шипел на него, или хмыкал и говорил, что, ётун или нет, а Локи еще нанесет Асгарду визит, и где тогда его расположить, если не в покоях, к которым он привык?  
Бальдр так часто слышал это, что не считал ничем иным, как шуткой. А теперь он входит в старые полупустые комнаты, когда служанка отпирает дверь. Тор расстилает ложе и укладывает Локи, бледного и неподвижного, как мертвец. Мотается темная голова, висят плетьми руки и ноги, и даже черты лица непохожи на те, что запомнил Бальдр. Словно не три года прошло с тех пор, как на пиру ётунхеймский король назвал его сыном, а десять. Ёрмунганд держится поближе к отцу, осматриваясь с опасливым вниманием, и Бальдр чувствует его страх за семью, как собственный.  
– Там было плохо? – тихонько произносит он, но Ёрмунганд все равно вздрагивает и быстро поднимает руку к груди, находя что-то под одеждой. – В Ётунхейме.  
– Там холодно, – отвечает тот невпопад, и Бальдр замолкает, устыдившись своего любопытства. А еще ему кажется, что он никогда не привыкнет звать племянником белолицего и беловолосого ётуна, уже выглядящего почти таким же старым, как Локи. О том, что никто из них ему не родич, Бальдр и не думает.  
Когда в комнату входит Хёнир, Тор уже собирается уводить их.  
– Дитя выжило, – тихо говорит маг, касаясь чуткими руками ледяного лба Локи. – Но проклятая магия Ётунхейма оставила отпечаток, который я не могу стереть. Может, это окажется под силу Фрейе, когда она прибудет.  
– А что с отцом? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Ёрмунганд. Собственный голос кажется ему слишком громким, и он прикусывает губу, умоляюще глядя на мага.  
– Он скоро придет в себя. Твой отец не умеет колдовать, мальчик, только и всего, – говорит Хёнир, заставив лица всех остальных удивленно вытянуться. – Ведь он уже не в первый раз вычерпывает свою силу до дна только за тем, чтобы тут же выжать ее досуха и рухнуть, и хвала Имиру, если есть кому унести его с поля боя.  
– Есть, – решительно подтверждает Ёрмунганд, и в коротком слове звучит такой отчаянный вызов, что Бальдр озадаченно спрашивает себя, сколько ему зим? И сам себя бранит за глупость: ведь Локи не было всего три года, даже меньше!  
Он смотрит на альбиноса иначе. Локи, может, и не умеет колдовать, думает он. Но все равно получается.


	33. Беседы и лица

У ётуна почти черная кожа и тусклые багровые глаза, заплывшие льдистыми бельмами.  
Старик. Локи не знает его и никогда не видел, и, хотя что-то в отвратительном лице кажется ему смутно знакомым, он предпочитает не тратить остатки сил на попытки понять, откуда. Хочется не видеть его вовсе, но тот высится над Локи грозовой тенью, и весь остальной мир теряется в черноте за его спиной. Голос же вызывает дрожь.  
– Где твоя жена, колдун…  
Вопрос эхом отдается от невидимых стен, и Локи обреченно понимает, где он.  
Подвалы королевского дворца, самые дальние, потаенные каменные мешки: ни окон, ни выходов, только преступник и тот, кто призывает его к ответу, готовый в любую минуту стать палачом.  
Сердце подскакивает, принимаясь яростно колотиться где-то под горлом. Значит, все было только сном. Или бредом. Ансгар все-таки достал его мечом, и асы не пришли: не успели. И бой во дворе крепости, и бешеная скачка к Мосту, и свои-чужие лица Одина и Фригг в косых золотых лучах яркого асгардского солнца – все это привиделось ему, когда разум отказался принять реальность. А теперь он снова в западне, снова бессилен, и спасения ждать неоткуда…  
– Мертва, – произносит он еле слышно.  
И что-то тяжелое, чужое, недоброе и вещее чудится ему в том, как звучит слово.  
– Ты лжешь, колдун.  
– Мертва, – повторяет Локи громче, вслушиваясь в страшные звуки. Сколько раз он успел произнести это? Сколько раз Ангрбода успела умереть на его губах? Слово, произнесенное магом, опаснее заклинания, пропетого лишенным дара.  
Правда обрушивается на него всем весом каменных сводов. И он втягивает голову в плечи, закрывается ладонями, руками, пряча лицо, сжимаясь: затылок, локти, колени. Хочется выть. Хочется плакать, хочется схватить палача и проломить ему череп об одну из каменных стен во мраке… Локи не шевелится. Никто не защитил цареубийцу, как она и говорила. Он остался один, опять один в новом и диком мире, где по приказу одного мага может должен умереть другой.  
– Ложь не спасет тебя, – качает головой его мучитель. – Где твоя жена?  
– Где мои дети? – спрашивает Локи вместо ответа, и лицо ётуна скрывается среди черных теней за миг до того, как Локи, наконец, узнает его.  
Это его лицо. Высокий круглый лоб, близко и глубоко посаженные глаза, острый нос и скулы – старость исказила черты, которые он привык видеть в зеркале, но они все равно проступают сквозь пелену долгих зим.  
Локи рвется за следом за двойником, но не может найти его: вокруг слишком темно и слишком много стен, сжимающих его все теснее. В невидимых щелях гуляет ветер, ласковым холодом обдает лицо – но потом в тело вгрызается такая боль, что Локи не может даже кричать. Рвутся жилы и кожа, сердце сходит с ума, норовя проломить ребра. Перед глазами темно, в сознании – еще темнее. Он никогда не выйдет отсюда, ему не позволят. Да и зачем, если, вольно или нет, он все-таки сказал ту самую правду, что от него ждали?  
Он выгибает спину и шею, катается по полу, пытаясь избавиться от боли, пожирающей его, и уже позабыв о старике, прячущемся во тьме…

И просыпается.  
Хёнир убирает с его лба холодную ладонь, заставив невольно потянуться следом. Потеряв темно-синий цвет, кожа обрела чувствительность к прохладе и теплу – понимание скользит по краю пробуждающегося сознания еще прежде, чем Локи открывает глаза.  
– Вставай, – мягко говорит Хёнир, – уже можно.  
За окнами сияет разгоревшийся день, ясный и солнечный, и широкими ромбами света замощен мозаичный пол. Локи щурится, пытаясь заново привыкнуть к золоту и багрянцу, таким до странности незнакомым теперь. Сон закончился, но тень кошмара еще темнеет под веками. Проснуться, скорее проснуться…  
– Где женщина, которая пришла со мной? – торопливо спрашивает он, сбрасывая покрывало.  
В изножье лежит сложенная одежда: шитая черным по черному рубашка, легкие штаны и длинный, с широким поясом, жилет, украшенный вместо любимого асами золота вороненым серебром. Кто бы ни решил учесть невысказанное желание вдовца одеться в траур, Локи благодарен ему.  
– Она с другими слугами, – Хёнир протягивает ему рубашку. – Ей повезло остаться почти невредимой. – Он молчит, пока Локи одевается, и только потом заканчивает: – Чего не скажешь о твоей дочери.  
Локи холодеет.  
– Я должен видеть ее.  
– Ты ей не поможешь, – возражает Хёнир. – Я снял ту часть заклятья, что пала на тебя, а с нее снять не могу. Придется примириться.  
– С чем? С чем, Хенир, скажи, иначе, Суртом клянусь…  
– Хель обезображена, – безжалостно произносит маг. – Насколько я могу судить – неизгладимо. Но она жива и, по счастью, на ее силе это никак не сказалось. И пусть мои слова не покажутся тебе неуместными, Локи, – я поздравляю тебя. Ты произвел на свет восхитительную ведьму. Ее обучением я буду заниматься лично. Что до братьев, они лишены силы даже в той мере, в какой она доступна Бальдру. Слишком странно сказалась в них твоя кровь… и однако я буду заниматься с ними тоже.  
Услыхав последние слова, Локи недоуменно глядит на бывшего учителя.  
– Это касается амулетов? Их оборотничества? Зачем?  
– Успокойся, Локи. И не смотри на меня так… Да, речь об их недуге. Когда я передал им амулеты, я предупредил Сигюн, что упорядочение цикла превращений – это не лекарство, а отсрочка. Почему же ты не спрашиваешь меня, что я желал отсрочить?  
Локи прячет лицо.  
– Потому что догадываюсь, – говорит он еле слышно. Опасения, терзавшие его с самого рождения сыновей, перестают быть неопределенными страхами, обретая имя. – Думаешь, со временем они будут больше времени оставаться в звероформе, чем теперь? С каждым разом все дольше?  
– Мы поговорим об этом после того, как ты спустишься в зал пиров и пообедаешь, – голос Хёнира смягчается, и он подталкивает Локи к двери.  
На осторожные прикосновения спина отзывается ноющей болью, и Локи уходит из-под руки мага.  
– Это остатки чужих чар, – успокаивает тот, заметив его движение. – Скоро боль утихнет.

Боль не отпускает Локи, когда он вместе с магом спускается по лестнице, в которой помнит каждую ступеньку, идет по залитым солнцем галереям, сквозь многочисленные высокие окна которых сверкают золотые шпили столичных дворцов. Холм, на котором стоит королевская цитадель, так возвышается над ними, что летящие под облаками птицы проносятся как раз мимо окон верхних галерей. Но в памяти Локи все равно маячит одинокая черная игла. Утгарт.  
Боль отвлекает его, когда он видит сидящих за столом асов. Всех их он знает по именам и прозвищам, данным смертными, и всех их видел на том памятном пиру, когда они глядели на него и молчали, соглашаясь со словами Лафея. Пир будто только что кончился, но прежде знакомые и родные лица и гербы мелькают блеклыми рисунками в библиотечной хронике. Единственным ярким пятном горят драгоценные волосы Сиф, словно светясь сами по себе. Сидя рядом с темноголовой Скади, она теперь еще сильнее отличается от нее, а когда Тор назовет ее женой, Сиф станет асиньей в полной мере, и никто не вспомнит о крови великанов, текущей и в этих жилах. Сиф кивает ему; брови ее беспомощно изламываются, точно она не знает, как его приветствовать, как вести себя в его присутствии. То, что читает Локи в ее глазах, не трогает его. Собственная память велит ей таить обиду, рассказ Тора, которому она привыкла верить, как себе, требует благодарить за избавление, и она, верно, славит Имира за то, что может не приветствовать Локи как родича, сходя с места и даря объятия. И позволяет себе оставаться в смятении, пока не окончится пир.  
Боль отрезвляет его, не давая глазам затуманиться, когда он идет вдоль столов, считая узорчатые плиты на полу, и страшится поднять голову и столкнуться взглядом с Фригг. Но раньше Фригг он видит Тора, Фенрира и Ёрмунганда, сидящих рядом, как родные братья. Близнецы глядят на новоявленного родича немного настороженно, но не так, как можно было бы ожидать, и на сердце у Локи теплеет.  
Тор встает навстречу, и следом за ним, о чудо, поднимается, заставив Локи скрипнуть зубами, Эгир, сидящий поодаль, рядом с дочерью и зятем. Бару труднее всего узнать в полной и даже как будто румяной женщине, мягкие черты которой и особенный блеск глаз говорят Локи яснее слов: Тюру предстоит стать отцом прежде, чем сойдет снег следующей весной. Интересно, кого родит Бара, думает Локи. Будет ли отпрыск аса, на четверть ётун, таким же, как мать. Едва ли его ждут напасти вроде тех, что свалились его сыновьям на головы.  
– С возвращением, Локи, – гремит над залом голос Одина, и Локи, наконец, опускает плечи, только тут заметив, как жестко держал их.  
Искры чужих чар, напоминает внутри строгий голос Хёнира: спину обдает огнем в последний раз, и боль уходит. Но Локи стоит столбом, глядя вокруг, на пышное убранство, на теплые и чистые цвета и тени, на слепящий блеск венца Фригг, когда она сходит с места. Он не знает, чего ждал от этой встречи и отчего так боялся ее. Фригг кажется ему сейчас такой же чужой, как остальные, хоть он, казалось, всегда держал в памяти ее лицо. Она тянет к нему руки, и серые глаза ее влажны, а голос еле слышен. Она ли истончилась, истаяла за то время, что он не видел ее, или сам он так вырос, ему неважно. Обняв ее, Локи чувствует только, как ее слезы пропитывают его ворот и соленым теплом касаются щеки.  
– Сын мой, – шепчет Фригг, и он ее не разубеждает.  
Пир проходит для него будто в душном сне. Он ест и пьет, но вино кажется слабым, а еда – пресной, и только старая память о хмуром лице Андхримнира, повелителя и властелина дворцовой кухни, не позволяет ему возмутиться вслух. Музыка раздражает до звона в ушах, застольные беседы вызывают жгучее желание язвить обо всем подряд. Однако по просьбе Фригг он тратит несколько минут на то, чтоб рассказать, как жил в Железном лесу первый год, и короткая повесть о ночных охотницах под стенами владений грозного Борки заставляет асов слушать, позабыв про угощение.  
Локи ждет, когда беседа перейдет к его семье – первому советнику Утгарта, королю и Ангрбоде – но, как и Хёнир, прочие асы избегают в разговорах с ним вопросов о жене. Тор молча кивает, когда Локи переводит взгляд на него: да, он уже поведал всем и о цареубийце, и о ее гибели. Оттого женитьба не упоминается ни единым словом, и, хотя близнецы, с одинаковым увлечением наблюдающие за асами, не подают вида, что тяготятся этим, Локи охватывают тоска и злость.  
Нужно увидеть Хель: кто знает, когда Фрейе придет в голову почтить Асгард своим визитом и отправить Хёнира гостить в Ванахейм? Неужели все это время дочь должна оставаться под гнетом вредоносных чар? Неужели он, Локи, ее отец, окажется не в силах с ними сладить?  
Нужно найти Токк и, наконец, поставить обитателей дворца в известность, что перед ними не простая служанка. Солгать, к примеру, о том, что она спасла жизнь Локи и жизнь маленькой Хель. Имир, да ему даже лгать не придется, ведь именно так все и было! Если б не Токк, оберегавшая дитя все время их поспешного побега, Локи был бы вовсе бессилен. Без нее он был бы бессилен с самого начала. Но теперь ее загнали к слугам, а он пирует…  
– А где Сигюн? – спрашивает он Тора, как только внимание асов к нему чуть рассеивается. – Что с нею?  
– Она среди прочих магов опекает Хель, – отвечает тот, салютуя кубком родителям. – Хёнир сказал, что больше сделать ничего нельзя, но она пытается.  
Кровь бросается в лицо Локи: и благодарность, и стыд. Он совсем забыл о подруге, стоило только оказаться во дворце: в тепле, в безопасности.  
– Я покидаю пир, – говорит он, резко поднявшись со своей скамьи. Но тут же рядом отодвигается еще одна, и над своим местом возвышается Один.  
– Ты прав, – кивает он. – Нам пора. Идем.  
Никто не сопровождает их. Только Тор ободряюще улыбается Локи вслед, и в ответ на недоуменные взгляды близнецов что-то тихонько говорит им, наклонившись.  
– Я благодарен тебе, Всеотец, – напряженно замечает Локи, следуя за Одином по коридору, ведущему в один из дальних кабинетов. – Но я рассчитывал навестить дочь и подопечную.  
– Ты еще успеешь это сделать, я тебя не задержу. Кто она тебе? Та ётунша с обрезанными волосами.  
– Я ей обязан, – говорит Локи, браня себя за надтреснутый голос. – Ей нельзя было оставаться, она напала на утгартского гвардейца, защищая Хель. Разве я мог бросить ее там?  
– Я не говорю, что ты должен был ее бросить. Но здесь ей придется нелегко. Если ты решишь избавить ее от обязанностей служанки…  
– Она кормилица, а не служанка!  
– Пусть так. Ётуны не живут в Асгарде, даже те, к кому благоволит его владыка. Ты знаешь, почему Эгир выбрал побережье, а Скади – горы?  
– Холодные ветра, – цедит Локи, понимая, к чему ведет Один.  
– Ей придется в ближайшее время покинуть столицу и выбрать, где поселиться, чтобы солнце не погубило ее. У твоих детей, унаследовавших другую кровь, такой беды не будет.  
– Ты знал, чья это кровь? Когда ты брал меня, ты знал о похищении Фарбаути?  
Один закрывает за Локи дверь кабинета и качает сивой головой.  
– Фарбаути пропала перед самым концом войны, когда посрамленные ётуны уже возвращались домой. Мелкими отрядами, разрозненными клочками прежней армии. Мидгард, извечное поле битвы, весь превратился в пожарище, и воинам Лафея негде было укрыться. А сыны Муспеля праздновали победу. Никто не ожидал беды, никто не понял, что произошло. Гарем сгорел дотла, хотя вокруг было достаточно колодцев, чтобы потушить огонь, а при принцессе был, говорили, даже маг. Никто не спасся, кроме нескольких младших жен. Сурт оплакивал любимых и сестру и клял Имира, а после в ярости гонял остатки воинства ётунов по нескольким мирам, через которые пролегал их путь.  
– А сам Лафей, выходит, в это время волок пленницу домой? Зачем она ему понадобилась?  
– Лафей никогда не был чужд страстей, будь это страсть к богатству, власти или женщине, и всю жизнь безуспешно боролся с ними. А может, Фарбаути показалась ему достойным трофеем и достаточной местью за унижение в бою. Я уверен, уже в пути он понял, какую глупость совершил, но возвращаться было поздно. Оттого он и держал все в строжайшем секрете.  
– И Эгир не рассказал тебе обо всем, когда пришел искать убежища?  
– Он рассказал лишь то, что сам счел нужным. Что Лафей рискует жизнями своих друзей и близких легче, чем машет крыльями ворон. Что он злоупотребляет их любовью и толкает их на сделки с совестью. Большего от него было не добиться, а я, изнуренный той войной не меньше, чем воюющие стороны, был бы готов принять его и за меньшее. Что было потом, ты знаешь. Асгард вмешался в дело, и война продолжалась потом меньше года, но обрела вид не открытых стычек, а подлых скрытных нападений и отступлений, и кто знает, сколько еще она длилась бы, если бы не смерть Борки. Она подкосила Лафея, и он сдался, оставив на мою милость единственного сына.  
– Заложника, – с ухмылкой поправляет Локи.  
– Самое дорогое, что было у Ётунхейма.  
– И так уж вышло, что самое бесполезное. Лафей забрал меня, когда понял, что у него нет выбора. А Ётунхейм меня исторг, презрев всякий выбор, едва Иггдрасилю вздумалось ветвиться.  
– Утгарт отделился не сам по себе, это верно. Мало что происходит случайно, когда речь идет о ветвях Иггдрасиля. Но в том, что касается Утгарта, особенно. По легендам ётунов, возводил его еще Бергельмир. Дом для своей семьи. Это потом, много позже, когда великаны размножились и холодному миру понадобился не отец, а хозяин, Утгарт стал столицей и был обнесен первый кольцом укреплений. Число этих колец росло после каждой новой войны и с каждый новым королем, но только при Лафее были выстроены столько линий обороны. Твой отец сделал все, чтобы расщепить собственные владения.  
– Последний год Лафей провел не выходя из своих покоев, – возражает Локи. – Всем заправлял Бюллейст со своим Королевским советом. Да и достаточно ли выстроить стену, чтобы через нее немедленно перекинулся Радужный мост? Иггдрасиль странно ведет себя, или Хёнир меня дурно учил.  
– Бюллейст, в отличие от Лафея, колдун, как и ты, Локи, – говорит Один. – А кто, кроме колдуна, мог бы вызвать в Великих Турсах желание встряхнуть Ётунхейм?  
– Так значит, дело не в Иггдрасиле? Бергельмир действительно пришел за своим топором, как говорят пророчества ётунов?  
– Топор – всего лишь символ. Суть не в нем. Я понимаю тебя и не упрекаю за желание объяснить отделение Утгарта кознями Бюллейста. Но, как верно говорит Хеймдалль, редкое явление имеет лишь одну причину.  
Некоторое время Один молчит, ожидая вопросов, но Локи так же терпеливо ждет продолжения странной речи.  
– Скажи мне, Локи, ты творил фантомы во время вашего побега? Тор говорит, ты это умеешь.  
– Конечно, – пожимает плечами Локи. – Я не стал лезть в открытый бой, потому что со мной были дети и женщина. Но славно погонял Бюллейста и его воинов по двору крепости, пока Тор увозил нас.  
– Понятно… – Один задумчиво скребет бороду, вперив единственный глаз куда-то внутрь себя.  
– Что именно? – не выдерживает Локи. – Причем тут фантомы?  
– Об этом лучше меня расскажет Хеймдалль. Он сможет показать то, что видел сам, как показал мне.  
– Он видел что-то после того, как мы ушли?  
– Он пристально следил за всем с тех самых пор, как стало известно о смерти Лафея, – говорит Один, и у Локи пересыхает в горле. – Что-то скрылось от его глаз за силуэтом отделенного Утгарта, когда тот возносился над Ётунхеймом, а прочее пропало недавно: видно, новый мир еще не готов показаться прочим… Или Бюллейст почувствовал взгляд Хеймдалля и измыслил способ закрыться от его глаз. Ты правильно поступил, решив не драться с ним, Локи. Этот маг нервирует даже Хёнира, которого не так просто взволновать. Не знаю, как ему удавалось так долго прятать силу, которой он владеет…  
– Надеюсь, Бюллейсту сейчас не до меня. Если Хеймдалль прав, Утгарт ведет себя хуже, чем любой другой новорожденный мир, и хотел бы я знать, почему ты говоришь, что это не связано с магией ётунов и знаком Топора.  
– Это связано с тем, что я сказал раньше. У любого явления несколько причин. Но есть и та, что объединяет остальные, сколько бы их ни было. Та, что натягивает до струнного звона все нити причин и следствий. Для Утгарта этой причиной стал ты. Сила новорожденных миров пока не изучена ни в одной из магических школ, Локи, это хаос, неподвластный ни пониманию, ни контролю. Появление в холодном мире того, кто рожден от двух предельно разных племен, кто соединил в себе огонь и лед так органично, что они стали единым целым, подстегнуло перемены, которые зрели давно. Странно лишь то, что единение внутри тебя вызвало разделение вокруг. Что до злосчастного Бюллейста… – Один делает несколько шагов из стороны в сторону, обдумывая слова. – Мосты в Утгарт пока не ведут, поскольку тот, который ты сжег, еще не восстановился. Но он вырастет, как само по себе растет мироздание вокруг дворца, выстраиваясь кольцами наподобие крепостных стен. Во дворце будет сидеть Бюллейст – такой же маг, как ты, но многократно более опытный и одаренный, а лицо у него твое, потому что каким-то неясным мне образом ты позабыл у него под носом свой фантом.  
– Ты только что говорил мне, что Бюллейст опасен. Ты имел в виду, что он глупец? Кому нужен отработанный фантом, почти успевший развоплотиться?  
– Магу, способному воплотить его в нечто иное, – тут же отвечает Один, говоря словно о чем-то обычном. – Ты молод, он стар. Так отчего бы ему не стать тобою хотя бы в этом? Юный возраст и приходящее с ним время очень пригодятся ему теперь, если он решит сделать своими оба мира: пропитанный магией насквозь и потерявший ее полностью.  
– Довольно иносказаний, Всеотец, – морщится Локи, – Бюллейст уже объяснил мне все предельно четко. Мне нет места на троне, но к Сурту трон, мне нет места ни в Утгарте, ни во всем клятом Ётунхейме, поскольку, чьей бы приязнью я ни заручился и как бы ни пробовал обойти законы престолонаследия, холодный мир никогда не примет носящего в себе кровь Муспеля. Три года, на протяжении которых я пытался полюбить его, только подтверждают это.  
– Утгарт – вотчина Бюллейста, со всеми его законами и ледяным троном. Но Ётунхейм родной тебе, хоть и не до конца. Поверь, точно так же ты чувствовал бы себя на землях Сурта. Это ничуть не большая странность, чем то, что тебе удалось появиться на свет.  
– Какое облегчение. Выходит, я должен ненавидеть не только Ётунхейм. Но не говори, будто это моя беда, потому только, что мое рождение противоречит другим законам. Неписаным. Непроизнесенным. И что прикажешь с этим делать? Потратить еще пять лет или десять, чтобы прижиться там, где каждый камень мне противен?  
– Не пытайся заставить меня чувствовать большую вину, чем та, что уже меня гложет, – говорит Один тяжко. – Я никуда не гоню тебя, а напротив, предлагаю остаться. Стать другом Асгарда и моим, снова назвать этот мир домом.  
– Но во мне нет и капли крови асов.  
– Мне хватит и того, что ты крови асов не прольешь. Того, что я готов тебя принять, как был готов, когда ты оказался здесь первый раз. Хоть вместо одного мира, населенного ётунами, мы получили два, Асгарду нечего делить с Бюллейстом, да он и не придет сюда. Теперь, когда ты свободен от уз, навязанных тебе Ётунхеймом, ты волен сам решать, где тебе место.  
– Не прошло и пары веков, как я получил возможность выбора, – не удерживается от колкости Локи, но потом кивает. – Моя семья осиротела, и сам я остался без корней. Пусть лучше мои дети растут здесь, где, как мне известно, даже чужие могут чувствовать себя, как дома. Мы останемся.  
Кабинет Локи покидает с тяжелой головой. Услышанное от Одина давит на виски, пока он возвращается коридорами и переходами на один из нижних этажей дворца, не доходя до лестницы, ведущей в зал пиров. И только на пороге комнаты, отведенной, по словам прислуги, Токк, он сводит воедино свой последний сон и упоминание о лице Бюллейста.


	34. Начало осени

Выходит, во сне ему являлся не кто иной как Бюллейст в обличье старика с его лицом. Часть сна сбылась еще прежде, чем Локи успел проснуться. Неужто должна сбыться и вторая?  
Он стучит в дверь, как если бы за нею был ключ к смерти Нидхёгга и секрет рождения миров. Когда Токк открывает ему, он прижимает к себе так сильно, что та вскрикивает.  
– Прости меня, – шепчет он. – Следовало придти раньше и самому узнать, что с вами.  
– Мы спаслись, – говорит она странно удивленным тоном, глядя на него. – Но мы не невредимы.  
Хель, которую, видно, утомило внимание магов и их чары, спит в колыбели в стороне от окна.  
– Взгляни на нее, – горько просит Токк, бессильно уткнувшись холодным лбом ему в плечо. – Почему наказана она, если я виновна?  
– Ты невиновна, – обрывает ее Локи, сжимая ссутуленные плечи. – Виновен Бюллейст. Это сделал он, и наказание тоже ждет его, если мне когда-нибудь выпадет возможность вернуться в Утгарт. Этого нельзя простить. Даже если Фрейя все исправит.  
– Она сумеет?  
Не знаю, думает Локи, подходя к колыбели, не выпуская ледяных пальцев Токк из своей ладони. Она покорно идет за ним, и в этой ее покорности ему чудится обреченность. Словно, изменив ее облик, он создал полностью иное существо: лишенное боевого духа, кристальной чистой ярости и отчаянной храбрости, которая временами нападала на Ангрбоду, делая ее по-настоящему прекрасной в его глазах. Существо, бредущее следом за ним к колыбели, полно невысказанного страха, беспокойства и уныния душевной боли, и Локи всем собою ощущает эту боль. Как избыть, как унять ее – ему неведомо.  
Дитя в колыбели ничем не напоминает обычного младенца – ни ётунского, ни асского, несмотря на то, что белизна кожи из голубоватой сделалась теперь еле заметно розовой. И Локи готов проклясть сам себя за давнюю нечаянную мысль. Когда Хель родилась, он жалел, что она так обыкновенна – но теперь она не обыкновенна. Она ужасна. Нежное личико перечеркнула злая магия, разделив на две половины, и там, где слева остались бровь, пушистые ресницы, розовая щека и круглое ушко, справа багровеет ожог, яркий и жуткий, как открытая рана. Разошедшиеся рваные края спускаются за край пеленки, на шею и плечо, и воздух вокруг колыбели дрожит от опутавшей ее сети заживляющих, обезболивающих, снотворных заклинаний.  
Локи глядит на дочь, а Токк стоит рядом, прижавшись к нему, и, мерно раз за разом проводя ладонью по ее коротким волосам, Локи чувствуют, как коченеют пальцы. Он видел и знает, что бывают раны много страшнее. Но никогда при виде чужих ран ему не хотелось кричать так сильно. Хёнир был прав, ничего нельзя сделать. И Локи, самоуверенно решивший взяться за дело сам, даже не знает, как подступиться.  
– Белокурая ведьма, Сигюн, – ровно произносит Токк, – сказала, что шрамы побледнеют со временем. – Локи только кивает. – Раны затянутся. Я верю ей, она сделает все, лишь бы ты был ею доволен.  
На память тут же приходят все взгляды, какими Сигюн награждала его, когда думала, что он не увидит и не заметит. Как она краснела, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом. Как отважно сражалась с ётунами, которые пришли за ним. Напрасно он не остановил этого, напрасно позволил ведьме так привязаться к нему. Зачем он ей? Разве мало в Асгарде достойных, сильных, свободных мужей – если вдруг ей наскучит магия и захочется судьбы прочих асинь? Сигюн красива, как редкая асинья, и стоит ей оставить Хёнира, от сватов не будет отбоя. Ведь только вёльвы сознательно обрекают себя на целибат, считая, будто он усилит дар предвидения…  
– Она моя подруга, – начинает Локи, раздражающе остро ощущая необходимость оправдаться: словно он совершил нечто запретное, подлое. Токк не дает ему продолжить, накрыв пальцами его губы.  
– Ты почти не спал, – говорит она, неуклюже меняя тему разговора.  
Кто бы говорил, думает он, глядя на запавшие глаза, на остро выделившиеся скулы. Куда только смотрели бесчисленные лекари, вздыхавшие над малышкой, но совсем позабывшие о женщине. Воздух в комнате пропитан ароматами сонных трав, но Токк по-прежнему выглядит тенью самой себя – сладкой, тонкокожей и мягкой, наколдованного образа поверх острой и колкой сути. Локи теряется в том, что видит, и в том, что помнит: воображение и память борются в нем, пока она глядит на него с усталостью, нежностью и печалью.  
– Я хотел бы выучиться не спать вовсе, – с чувством отвечает он, наклоняя голову к ее уху. – Не думай о дурном, я тебя прошу. Лучше помоги мне выбрать место, где мы с тобой поселимся. Всеотец предлагает отправиться на север, к морю, или на восток, к горам, где тебя не будет жалить солнце Асгарда. Сейчас начало августа и дни уже не так жарки, но окажись мы здесь месяц назад…  
– И ты поедешь со мной?  
– Конечно. Неужели ты думаешь, что теперь я куда-то отпущу тебя одну?  
Поцелуи горчат. Терпкий вкус сонного зелья Сигюн на губах Токк мешается с острой тоской, с которой она отвечает на прикосновения и объятия Локи. А он все старается стереть эту горечь – долго, упрямо и тщательно, но не может. Губы у самых его губ, тело под руками остаются белыми и холодными, хоть он чувствует всем существом, как Токк горит изнутри.  
И тогда Локи уводит ее. В комнату тут же проскальзывает шустрая служанка: Хель не останется одна, а если она вдруг проснется, будет кому позвать кормилицу… Токк следует за ним молча, на шаг позади, хотя сильнее всего ему хочется обнять ее и идти, не размыкая рук. Все что угодно, лишь бы вернуть ее прежнюю, почти пропавшую сейчас за маской чужого лица и собственной скорби.  
– Я хочу в горы, – тихо произносит она, когда широкое ложе прогибается под двойным весом. – Хочу черных теней близкого леса и шума быстрой реки. Ты будешь со мною там?  
– Буду, – отвечает Локи, снова приникая к ее губам. – Где я – там ты.  
Асгардское летнее платье – многие слои легкого шелка – скользит и сползает с плеч и бедер под его нетерпеливыми пальцами. Кажется, что время либо вот-вот остановится, либо закончится, чтобы безжалостно прервать их, едва оказавшихся, наконец, вдвоем.  
Короткие волосы обидно быстро проскальзывают меж пальцев Локи, когда он проводит по черным прядям, прежде чем коснуться шеи и опустить руку на грудь Токк. Токк стонет, обнимая его крепко и испуганно, точно это не он, а ее видение, готовое растаять.  
– Я запер дверь, – говорит он, быстро улыбнувшись, глядя в усталые и влажные глаза, и мог бы наговорить еще много успокоительных глупостей, но обуревающая жажда не позволяет ему произнести больше ни единого слова. Тем торопливее и требовательнее становятся его поцелуи, тем жарче – его ласка.  
Они соединяются молча, нарушая тишину только шелестом остатков одежды, которую не хватило терпения снять, и горячим дыханием, и каким бы неуместным ни казалось теперь утоление страсти, от этого оно не становится менее жадным.

_Снежная моя, огненная, не прячь глаза, не закрывай, смотри, смотри на меня, не отворачивайся, будь со мной, не вздыхай так отчаянно, мы живы, мы здесь, мы рядом. Я с тобой. Обними меня. Ответь мне, не молчи, моя желанная, дай понять и увериться, что только враждебная магия, а не своенравная воля твоя виной тому, что ты не вздыхаешь, не стонешь, вся подаваясь навстречу, раскрываясь для меня зимним цветком на излете лета, моя гордая, моя беспокойная, дочь воина, жена изгнанника…_

Август и начало сентября проходят для Локи в напрасных тревогах. Всякий раз, видя, как Один поднимается в дом Хеймдалля, он с холодеющим сердцем ждет дурных вестей из холодного мира, ждет объявления новой войны асов и ётунов и разоблачительных речей о том, как он подло спрятал цареубийцу во дворце, под самым носом у Всеотца.  
Но дни идут неспешной чередой – долгие, ясные и безветренные. Солнце греет золотые стены. Плещутся в реках нимфы, бьется о скалистые берега Великое море. Поют цикады, шелестит листва. Зреют яблоки в садах Идунн, и стук падающих плодов растворяется в гомоне дней, зато в ночной тишине разносится далеко и звучит как стук в дверь.  
Если Локи просыпается от этого стука, он идет к Хель: мимо стражников, которые кивают ему то ли по давней привычке, то ли по новому наказу, мимо дремлющих нянек. Дворец, погруженный в сон, кажется ему привычным и незнакомым одновременно. Здесь все иначе, чем днем, и даже по-иному лежащие тени порой заставляют его вздрогнуть, когда он склоняется над колыбелью – такая же узкая черная тень, как те, что скользят по полу в лунном свете.  
Но мало-помалу кошмары оставляют Локи. Баюкая на руках Хель, он видит, как неохотно, но все-таки зарастают ее шрамы, бледнеют следы страшных ожогов на лице, шее и плече. Глядя, как близнецы осваиваются во дворце, ошалев от обилия новых лиц и имен, от простора, открывшегося им после жестких границ Свечи и клочка равнины от Железного леса до Эливагара, он невольно забывает об их амулетах. Страх, что они могут перекинуться в любой момент и маленькие магические защитники успеют разве что предупредить их самих, притупляется.  
Остается, впрочем, еще кое-что, что мешает ему спать. Когда Хель придет время отнимать от груди, как ему оправдать пребывание Токк во дворце? Кончилось лето, впереди осень и прохладная зима, когда ей не будет веских причин покидать дворец. Но дом ее в предгорье, у пенистой реки, в месте, выбранном ею, возводится слишком быстро. И вот-вот Один попросит отослать ее. Ётунше не место в золотом дворце в то время как отношения между Асгардом и Ётунхеймом туманны и вот-вот станут враждебными. Необходимо скрыть ее, спрятать с глаз, стереть из памяти двора, и в этом Всеотец прав. Но Локи не представляет себе, как скажет об этом самой Токк. И все надеется оставить ее подле себя до весны.  
Вести, которые приходят от всевидящего Стража, не подвигают Асгард спешно вооружаться, но вздохнуть спокойно не дают.  
– В Ётунхейме началась война, – говорит Тор, когда вдвоем с Локи они сидят на парапете одной из верхних открытых галерей.  
Солнце садится в тучу, обещая поутру первый осенний дождь. Пока же темно-серые клубы жарко золотятся вдоль рваных краев, меняя очертания, словно действительно обгорая на фоне прозрачной, даже как будто чуть зеленоватой глубины неба.  
– Утгарт не только полностью отделился, но и устранился от происходящего. Кажется, Бюллейсту хватает и этих владений, раз он бросил Ётунхейм на растерзание.  
– Тогда кто же там воюет? – недоумевает Локи. – И с кем?  
– Это самое занятное, – кивает Тор. – Хеймдалль говорит, и отец соглашается с ним в том, что это борются за землю и власть над нею те, кто не вошел в свое время в Королевский совет. Поскольку утгартские вельможи так или иначе оказались внутри отделенного города, им нет дела до того, что творится вокруг него. А там кипят битвы, не утихая ни днем, ни ночью. – Тор поводит плечами, молчит с минуту. – Ётунхейм перекраивается по подобию Мидгарда, где сотни и сотни разрозненных городов-королевств обрастают собственными отличными от чужих порядками, превращаясь каждое в отдельный мирок. Холодный мир успокоится и рано или поздно взрастит на себе такую же гроздь земель и князей вместо короля. Эти ётуны едины в одном: они ненавидят Бюллейста и все, что связано с династией королей. Может, если бы не стало им известно о том, что ты маг, они пошли бы за тобой и сумели вернуть тебе трон.  
– Надо только крепко подумать, что я делал бы с ним, – усмехается Локи. – Не спорю, я хотел бы править в Ётунхейме. Он невыносим в том виде, каким я узнал его, и мне хотелось бы все изменить в нем. Переделать ётунов не выйдет, но всегда можно попытаться. Избавить их от того, к чему они привыкли и что считают естественным. Сложно, но необходимо. Дремучие предубеждения, скудную жизнь, разобщенность и страх перед неизвестностью…  
– У тебя могло бы получиться.  
– Может, я и вернусь туда. Жаль, что с погодой там ничего не сделаешь.   
– Твоим детям не нужна война, брат, – возражает Тор. – Они едва успели вкусить покоя. Посмотри на Фенрира, на Ёрмунганда, послушай их речи после занятий с Хёниром, их смех после верховых прогулок и купания в Ивинге, после вылазок в горы и к Великому морю. Они впервые за долгое время свободны и чувствуют это.  
– Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что я ограничивал их свободу из собственной прихоти? – мгновенно вскипает Локи. – В Ётунхейме они были в опасности все время, что проводили вне стен Свечи! Я не мог рисковать ими!  
– Об этом я и говорю. Им лучше здесь, чем где бы то ни было еще. Трон дождется тебя, если тебе суждено основать новую династию. Пока же домом для тебя будет Асгард, как и для них.  
Скрываясь за краем тучи, светило выстреливает последними лучами ввысь, и светящийся столб долго еще упирается в небосвод, постепенно из бело-желтого становясь рыжим и алым, пока не тает в медлительных сумерках.  
– Ты желаешь остановить меня из страха за их жизни или за мою? – спрашивает Локи, подставляя лицо последним увядающим отблескам дня. – Брось, что еще может со мною случиться? Кажется, я отведал уже всего, на что способна фантазия норн, и с меня хватит.  
– Дай-то Имир, чтоб и норны думали так же, – вздыхает Тор, глядя в темнеющее небо.  
Молчание длится долго. С запада налетает прохладный ветер, влажно дышащий обещаниями ненастья. Осень уже готова сесть на трон Асгарда, но лето пока не желает отступать. По-прежнему зелены трава и листья, и хотя плоды уже темны и тяжелы, не все из них время собирать. Оттого такой грустью веет в воздухе, оттого нетерпение сквозит в пронзительных криках далеких птиц, имена которых затеряны на страницах самых старых книг.  
– Ты напрасно беспокоишься обо мне, Тор, – нарушает молчание Локи. – Может быть, я отправлюсь туда однажды, когда не буду вынужден делить свое сердце и силы между семьей и миром. Может, я верну себе корону, которую мне показали, но так и не дали надеть. Но я ненавижу Ётунхейм. Он дал мне лучшее, что может дать мир, и тут же отнял это.  
Тор сжимает его плечо, и Локи накрывает его теплую ладонь своей. Пусть Тору не всегда хватает слов для утешения, но он знает, как это восполнить.  
– Ангрбода как-то сказала мне: захвати власть силой, убей Бюллейста, уничтожь всех, кто попытается тебя оттолкнуть, и что ты получишь? То же самое, что было до тебя. Диктат.  
Воздух полнится сладким запахом близкого дождя. Ночь ошиблась: именно ей предстоит встретить первый ливень сентября.  
– Есть нечто невыразимо сладкое в том, чтобы подчинить кого-то или что-то собственной воле, – продолжает Локи. – Мы все чувствуем это, потому и не можем обойтись без титулов даже у себя дома и требуем от слуг почтительных поклонов и смиренного обращения. Это дает нам иллюзию чужой покорности и собственной силы. Но думаю, это наскучило бы мне прежде, чем я провел в жизнь все перемены, которые нужны Ётунхейму. А за диктатом следуют только безумие и смерть, это я успел усвоить. Отцовский пример донельзя красноречив.  
– Но короля убила твоя жена…  
– Кажется, я рассказывал тебе, почему она это сделала! – повышает голос Локи, и Тор поднимает ладони в примиряющем жесте. – Я не знаю, хочу вернуться туда или нет. Я лишний здесь, Тор. Не спорь, я вижу это. Говорю только тебе: Асгард не стал мне домом и не станет, хотя ты был и остаешься моим братом. Я был рад убраться из Ётунхейма, но и здесь мне не место. Я не чувствую себя здесь своим.  
– Ты для меня свой, Локи, – произносит Тор, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно убедительнее и тверже.  
Вместо этого ему кажется, что он звучит тревожно и жалко. Такой Локи нервирует его, как нервируют и черные одежды, и неизменные бледность и худоба, будто все вино и яства, все солнце и тепло Асгарда не способны вытравить из него темный холод Ётунхейма. Порой Тор злится на отца за то, что тот отдал Локи без возражений. Не таким Тор хотел видеть младшего.  
– Ты тоскуешь по ней, невзирая ни на что, – говорит он совсем тихо и неуверенно, с трудом подбирая слова. – Но это пройдет. Взгляни на старших, взгляни на Ньёрда. Он любил Скади, но сумел забыть ее и освободиться. У тебя тоже получится.  
– Ньёрд не освободился, – качает головой Локи, вспомнив дремотную зелень глаз хозяина побережья. – Потому что никогда не был пленен. Он любит море больше любой из женщин, я же не дорожил ничем так, как ею.  
– Не хочешь быть как Ньёрд – взгляни на смертных, – начинает Тор, – их страсть вспыхивает, как твой огненный шар. Они гасят ее, чтобы она не сожгла их самих, и гасят успешно…  
– Я не желаю быть как смертные! – отмахивается Локи. – Их страстишки мимолетны, а тела недолговечны, так чего еще от них ждать, если не измен.  
– В таком случае, – отворачивается Тор, – я не знаю, чем тебя утешить.  
– Скажи мне, что когда придет время, я сумею осуществить все, что задумаю, – говорит Локи. – Этого мне достаточно.  
– Я помогу тебе, – горячо обещает Тор, – дай только знать.  
Ночью небо проливается дождем.  
Капли стучат в закрытое окно, пока не поднимается ветер, и тогда струи ливня текут по стеклу сплошным потоком, проникая сквозь раму в комнату. Под окном собирается целое озеро влаги, но спящему нет до этого дела.  
Ему снится желто-рыжее, как яблочное вино, небо в белой россыпи негасимых звезд. Снятся горько-сладкий запах пепла и сандала и черная кожа незнакомой женщины в ярких горячих лучах, гладкая и жесткая на вид, как вулканический камень. Она отливает перламутром в движении, пока женщина ведет его по красному песку меж высоких, подпирающих небо скал, испещренных странными узорами, к одной из многих сотен полупрозрачных пирамид, высящихся посреди бескрайней пустыни.  
Муспельхейм.  
На линии горизонта, на границе видимости, в небо поднимаются струи дыма и столбы желтого огня: далекие сопки вулканов полусонно ворчат, не то намереваясь снова задремать, не то пробуждаясь от беспокойного сна, чтобы обрушить на головы потревожившим их раскаленную тьму и гибель.  
Внутри пирамид царит душный, пахучий полумрак, от которого меркнет перед глазами и хочется задержать дыхание, словно в толще воды. Однако Локи позволяет вести его. Широкие бедра женщины покачиваются при ходьбе, прикрытые лишь кольчужной юбкой такого ясного блеска, что у Локи не остается сомнений: золото. Его здесь столько, что оно не имеет цены и почти утратило красоту, которая обычно проявляется лишь в редкости, с какой его можно увидеть. Дети Муспеля делают из него одежду и обувь, посуду и утварь, украшения, упряжь и оружие, ведая, какую цену готовы предложить прочие миры за это богатство, но не желая брать ее.  
Женщина ведет его, не поворачиваясь, и все, что доступно взгляду Локи, – покатые плечи, шея, охваченная массивным ожерельем, и искусно украшенный рыжий затылок. Он попадает за нею почти шаг в шаг, чувствуя, как подстраивается ритм сердца под эту неспешную, но целеустремленную походку.  
Проходит еще долгое время, прежде чем они достигают места. Окно в полстены выходит на край пустыни, за которым, вот странность, не видно ни сопок, ни обрывов, ни красных скал вроде тех, мимо которых они вдвоем шли так недавно. Локи недоуменно глядит сквозь прозрачную слюду, как снаружи, подсвеченный удивительно яркими звездами дня, колеблется в горячем воздухе мираж, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги. Локи думает было задать вопрос, но тут видение меркнет, оставляя его растерянным и изумленным. Женщина поворачивается, и, глядя в ярко-золотые глаза, Локи только хватает воздух непослушными губами, пока, наконец, не произносит, не веря сам в то, что говорит.  
– Мама?


	35. Голова к голове

Длинное, перламутрово-блестящее чешуйчатое тело скользит в высокой траве, уже увядающей в преддверии осенних холодов, прочь от стен столицы. Оно так громадно и извивы его так широки, что живая светлая лента видна даже птицам в небе и детям в кронах яблонь Идунн, часовым на стенах и королевской чете на балконе дворца.  
– Чувствует голос моря, – произносит Один странно, нараспев, как если бы не говорил, а читал вслух. – Гляди, как близко пробежала косуля, а ему все равно.  
Фригг пристально глядит туда, где стремительным росчерком движется змей, то показываясь на редких прогалинах, то снова ныряя в густое разнотравье равнины, плавно спускающейся к Великому морю. Ёрмунганд, ни разу еще не бывавший на побережье, спешит к нему, точно зная, где находятся пристани, где скалистые бухты и холодные черные заводи, а где – крутой, как стена, обрыв с узкой каменистой косой вдоль кромки воды, усыпанной янтарем, но нехоженой. И обтекает, огибает по широкой дуге всякое жилье.  
– А где Фенрир? – тихо спрашивает Фригг, не отрывая слезящихся глаз от змея, и Один указывает туда, где вдалеке, скрываясь за крепостными стенами, темнеет лес.  
– Все не так страшно, как я опасался после рассказа Локи и слов Хёнира. Они не обычные оборотни, это верно. Но они могут предсказать превращение, а это намного уменьшает опасность. А их ранняя зрелость избавляет нас от необходимости объяснять им, что они опасны, они и сами это сознают.  
– Осознание опасности не всегда спасает от нее.  
Далеко внизу змей скрывается среди деревьев и пропадает из виду.  
– Что с тобой? Ты сама не своя с тех пор, как вернулся Локи.  
– Он совсем другой. Ётунхейм не взрастил его, не сделал из него мужа, но исказил того, кого я помню, кого называла сыном пятнадцать зим. – Фригг обнимает себя руками, отвернувшись от мужа. – Я была во всем тебе послушна. Я приняла его как родного и в меру сил старалась не делать различий между ним и Тором. А теперь вижу и чувствую, что я для него просто чужая женщина. Поначалу я думала, что ему нужно время. Что он отвык от Асгарда и всего, что с ним связано, за то время, что провел без нас. Но прошло уже много дней, а его взгляд ни на минуту не потеплел. Точь-в-точь как у ётунши, которую он привел. Как будто, вернувшись, он принес Ётунхейм в себе.  
– Ётунхейму было суждено рассыпаться от прикосновения Локи, – говорит Один. – Не в добрый час Лафей вспомнил о нем. Но даже реши я этому помешать, у меня бы не вышло.  
Какое-то время они оба молчат.  
– А Локи было суждено вернуться сюда. Асгард растопит его сердце, я знаю.  
Фригг качает головой.  
– Меня беспокоит не только это. С того дня, как Тор впервые сказал, что с Локи в Ётунхейме не все ладно, меня пугает Бальдр.  
– Ты о его кошмарах?  
– Так тебе и это известно?  
– Хугин и Мунин следят не только за состоянием границ и службой ночной стражи. Бальдр плохо спит, но не хочешь ли ты назвать Локи причиной тому?  
Фригг беспомощно глядит на него.  
– Он маг, – говорит она. – И как ты собираешься измерить его силу, если до него ни разу не соединялись ледяные и огненные великаны? Где она заканчивается? На его умении превращаться в аса или создавать собственных близнецов без числа? На живом огне, который не обжигает его, или на Фенрире и Ёрмунганде?  
– Успокойся… Разве Хёнир не сказал тебе, что Бальдр не маг? Он не может видеть вещих снов, и твоя тревога только вредит ему, заставляя переживать во сне то, о чем наяву он никому не скажет.  
Фригг снова глядит с балкона вниз. Подойдя, Один обнимает ее, привлекает к себе, гладит по голове, не говоря ни слова. Это помогает, всегда помогало, и не только ей, но…  
– Браги сказал, что Бальдр наделен даром скальда, – вполголоса произносит она, пряча лицо у него на груди. – Тебе ли не знать, что скальды порой лучшие провидцы, чем вёльвы и маги.  
– Бальдр увлекся воинской наукой, – напоминает Один. – С оружием в руках у него больше шансов справиться с тем, что, как ты веришь, ему уготовано. Так поощряй его старания, вместо того чтобы показывать, как за него страшишься. Воин или скальд, он принц и хранитель Мидгарда. Помни об этом.

***  
Цверги прибывают в Асгард через неделю после осеннего равноденствия, за два дня до визита оповестив столицу не особенно учтивым, но остроумным способом.  
Ранним утром к причалам во владениях Эгира устремляется необычайной красоты корабль, пришедший Великим морем. Серо-золотой, с узкими высокими бортами, под испещренным рунами парусом, он возникает из сизого тумана внезапно, как оживший мираж, и скользит к пристаням легко, будто вовсе не касаясь воды. И предрассветный штиль ничуть не мешает парусу натягиваться.  
Когда корабль мягко толкается в мокрые доски причала, тот уже почти заполнен. Встретить гостей и рассмотреть диковинное судно выходит на берег сам Эгир, и наградой ему служит одновременно сердитое и польщенное выражение лица длиннобородого мастера Бруи, нетвердой походкой спускающегося на причал в гордом одиночестве.  
– Болваны Ивальди не пожелали взойти на Скидбладнир и потащат свои жалкие поделки через Мост, – поясняет он. – Однако, как тебе это нравится, ас? Я отплыл из Свартальвхейма три дня назад, и вот я здесь! Должен сказать, море – премерзкая лужа. Но вам, асам, это, видно, невдомек. Вы даже порт выстроили на манер старших. Так что Скидбладнир, – он любовно окидывает взглядом корабль, – будет оценен по достоинству. Это первая часть того, что я ставлю в споре против этих разбойников, первая из трех. Оцени мое мастерство, но прежде давай уйдем с берега. Солнце скоро взойдет, и у меня нет никакого желания его дожидаться. Я должен встретиться с наследником Одина, свидетелем спора между мной и Ивальди. И с сыном Лафея, этот спор затеявшим, если, конечно, он еще жив после того, что сотворили с миром ётунхеймские колдуны…  
– Моя семья отправится в столицу завтра, – отвечает Эгир, с трудом отрывая взгляд от великолепного корабля. – До тех пор будь гостем в моем доме, мастер Бруи. Когда мы прибудем, ты увидишь и Тора, и Локи, который теперь находится под покровительством Асгарда.  
– Так это правда… – бормочет в усы цверг, впрочем, не особенно стремясь задавать вопросы. Весь его усталый вид говорит лишь о том, что, как бы он ни бодрился, морское путешествие далось ему нелегко, и сейчас он готов на все ради твердой земли под ногами, крепкого питья и сухой постели.  
– Я провожу тебя, – говорит Эгир, – только прикажу сгрузить с корабля то, что ты привез.  
Бруи ухмыляется.  
– Грузить нечего, ас, – говорит он, похлопывая себя по карманам. – У меня все с собой!

Скидбладнир остается покачиваться на волнах у причала, а мастер Бруи прибывает ко дворцу вместе с Эгиром и его дочерьми. Двумя днями позже с Моста чинно сходят Ивальди, столь многочисленные и разодетые, что у Тора и Локи, стоящих в ожидании у сходней, начинает рябить в глазах.  
– Кажется, Эйнар притащил сюда не только своего развеселого прадедушку, но и весь клан, включая детей и стариков, – ворчит Тор. – Чего ради?  
– Не каждый день у цверга появляется возможность увидеть воочию золотой дворец, – пожимает плечами Локи. – Вот посмотришь, все эти мастера и подмастерья будут ходить по залам и глазеть, разинув рты и подметая полы бородами.  
Тор смеется, не прекращая улыбаться, даже когда видит на сходнях нескладную фигуру Эйнара Ивальди, по случаю визита в Асгард украсившего свою железную перчатку не хуже королевской короны.  
Локи растягивает губы, хотя при виде хитроглазой физиономии Эйнара ему становится неуютно. Полушутливый заклад – голова – вдруг перестает казаться ему забавным. Слово соединяется в сознании с забытым сном, в котором он все пытался подняться с пола, а Ангрбода оплакивала его, закрывая ему глаза. Видение встает перед глазами так отчетливо, что Локи пробирает дрожь. Нет, нет, этот сон не сбудется, не может сбыться, ведь он под защитой, разве нет? Разве он может не верить слову Тора, обещавшего заступиться?  
Этот вопрос он продолжает задавать себе весь день, перебирая в уме линии развития событий, отвергая нелепые и злясь на себя за страх перед вероятными, и на вечернем пиру, после которого должна решиться судьба спорщиков, появляется в дурнейшем расположении духа. Еще не добравшись до своего места за длинным столом, он успевает обрушиться и на слуг, недостаточно расторопно шарахающихся в стороны от его шага, и на виночерпия, плеснувшего через край кувшина ему под ноги, и на Браги, по обыкновению умостившегося на ступеньках лестницы, ведущей на балкон.  
Он, может, и прошел бы мимо, но слуха его касается любовная песнь Первого Скальда, заставляя невольно замедлить шаг.  
Браги поет о бесчисленных веснах и солнечных днях, проведенных вместе и наедине, о красоте длинных теней на траве, залитой закатным солнцем, о долгих взглядах глаза в глаза, когда кажется, что в них заперт весь мир и ни на что иное глядеть нет ни сил, и желания. О клятвах на вине и крови… О каменистых тропах и непролазных чащах, ведущих друг к другу двоих разлученных, о звездах над дорогой и горящих свечах в далеком окне. Обо всем, что в иное время, в устах иного певца показалось бы глупым и слишком простым, чтобы быть прекрасным.  
Локи видит перед собою Ангрбоду. Улыбающуюся, веселую, не задетую еще ни бесчестьем, ни горем, ни его собственным колдовством. Видит тонкую фигурку, закутанную во многие слои асгардского шелка, и перевитые лентами длинные косы. Видит почти наяву, как ведет ее через зал пиров, чтобы представить Одину, и Тор стоит подле отца, держа приготовленные по обычаю серьги, сапожки и плеть – три брачных дара.  
Пение Браги слишком болезненно напоминает Локи о первых днях в Железном лесу. Когда песнь заканчивается, последний аккорд вырывает его из грез грубо, как щенка за загривок. Браги глядит на него из-под золотисто-рыжей копны волос с хитрым любопытством, и, поняв, что довольно долго уже стоит столбом, слушая, как завороженный, Локи темнеет лицом.  
– Последний аккорд похож больше на конское ржание, чем на девичий голос, – цедит он. – А повторения строк через каждую строфу заставляют думать, будто тебе не хватает слов.  
Браги пожимает плечами. Он редко слышит замечания и еще реже прислушивается к ним, но снедающие Локи злость и нервозность он видит ясно.  
– То-то ты застыл, едва услыхав звуки лиры, – улыбается он. – Думаю, в Ётунхейме мало где можно послушать настоящую музыку.  
– Пьяный ётун, терзавший цитру в Утгарте в Середине Длинной Ночи, и тот был ближе к музыке, – шипит Локи, – чем твои стенания.  
– Так иди своей дорогой и не слушай стенания несчастного мучителя струн, – улыбка тает на ярких губах Браги. – А то попроси Огуна сплясать с тобой, поскольку, кажется мне, ты жаждешь стычки отнюдь не на словах.  
– Не мучителю струн раздавать мне советы! – взрывается Локи и уходит прочь.  
Сердце отчего-то дрожит. Он пытается вернуться мыслями в прошлый день, который провел с Токк и Хель. С приближением холодов Токк стала понемногу оживать, и теперь не так похожа на привидение, как летом. Накануне они ездили осматривать место строительства ее нового дома и взяли малышку с собой на прогулку. И Локи впервые со дня возвращения в Асгард увидел, что Токк пытается улыбнуться. От желания вернуть ее, пусть закрытую и сдержанную, но все же живую и по-своему страстную, ему почти больно. А вчера он просто смотрел на робкую улыбку и видел под пеленой собственных чар настоящее лицо. И думал о том, как Хель однажды, угадав подвох своим магическим чутьем, спросит их двоих: где мама? Что они ответят ей?  
Он много пьет на пиру, сам того не замечая. Разумеется, любой из цвергов, дорвавшихся до хорошего вина и почти не закусывающих, дал бы ему фору, но в глотку вливается кубок за кубком, и опьянения Локи не ощущает ровно до тех пор, пока не пытается повернуть голову и поискать глазами Сигюн. Она должна быть где-то поблизости, но до пира он ее не видел, как и во время приветственных речей и краткого обмена любезностями между гостями и хозяевами. Однако вместо Сигюн он находит мастера Бруи, и тот, узнав его, кивает в знак приветствия, однако не делает никаких попыток обратиться.  
Эйнар Перчатка, напротив, красноречив не в меру. Он умеет быть красноречивым, когда хочет.  
– Клан Ивальди благодарит гостеприимных хозяев Асгарда, – говорит он, поднимаясь из-за стола по окончании пира, – за добрый прием и согласие рассудить спор, возникший между нами и присутствующим здесь Локи, принцем Ётунхейма, усомнившимся в нашем мастерстве. Как должно быть известно Всеотцу, закладом в споре служит моя голова против головы Локи. Кроме меня и моих родичей, здесь есть и мастер Бруи, вставший в споре на его сторону. Между нами условлено, что, кто бы ни одержал верх по мнению асов, все творения наших рук отойдут в дар Асгарду. Теперь же я прошу как можно скорее перейти к причине нашего визита.  
– Давайте перейдем, – соглашается Один. – Что вы предъявите?  
– По три вещицы с каждого из нас, – улыбается Эйнар, и по его знаку в зал входят еще с дюжину цвергов, одетых немного беднее и темнее сидящих за столом. Восемь из них несут, едва не касаясь пола, громадный сундук, сквозь стенки которого, к вялому удивлению Локи, доносятся невнятные звуки. На прочих, помимо него, заглядываются все, кто присутствует в зале.  
В руках у двоих плывет завернутое в темный бархат длинное, не по росту цверга, золотое копье. Невольно на губах Локи загорается улыбка, которую ловит и возвращает Тор. Цверги, кажется, без ума от золота – хоть золотым зовется и Асгард. Но благоговейная серьезность, с которой носильщики шагают к возвышению, где сидит Один, заставляет его глядеть внимательнее.  
Еще двое несут ларец меньшего размера, чем первый, но он явно слишком тяжел для них.  
Бруи, без свиты и без груза, глядит на них почти равнодушно. Его не трогают ни инкрустация на стенках ларца и сундука, ни тончайший узор, сплошь покрывающий древко копья. Должно быть, оно зачаровано, мимоходом скользит в мыслях Локи. Эти цверги любят колдовать над металлом, даже когда в том нет надобности.  
– Мы готовы, – провозглашает Эйнар, когда носильщики останавливаются, а сундук тяжко опускается на пол.  
– А вы, мастер Бруи? – обращается Один к одинокому мастеру.  
– Я тоже готов, – легко кланяется тот и, сунув руку в карман, достает крохотную серебряную коробочку и простой полотняный сверток. Среди цвергов Ивальди проносится тихий хохоток. – Можем начинать.  
Эйнар ухмыляется так широко и самодовольно, что Локи начинает мутить. Но мгновением позже он чувствует, как Тор, незаметно подсевший ближе, касается его плеча своим, и от этого становится немного легче.  
– Всякий мастер любит давать своим детям имена, – говорит Эйнар. – Наши дары тоже наделены ими. Смотри же, Асгард, на вепря Гуллинбурсти!  
Когда сундук распахивается, первым, что видит Локи, оказываются налитые кровью глаза. Не сразу он понимает, что это горят два рубина, каждый величиной со спелую сливу и стоимостью немногим ниже, чем лучший из скакунов в королевской конюшне. Однако блеск драгоценных камней вовсе не самое удивительное в первом даре Ивальди. Вепрь живой, злой, как сурт, и норовит выпрыгнуть из сундука, к одной из стенок которого прикован цепью. Алмазные копыта скребут по полу его ловушки, он всхрапывает и вращает глазами, готовый поднять на клыки любого, кто допустит неосторожность приблизиться.  
– Золотая свинья, – припечатывает мастер Бруи, едва взглянув на чудовище, и уже в лицо побагровевшему Эйнару продолжает: – Мой первый дар, корабль по имени Скидбладнир, стоит у причала во владениях Эгира-морехода. Он так быстр, что даже из мира в мир по Великому морю на нем можно добраться, не утомившись. Его парусам не нужен ветер, а ему не страшен самый сильный шторм. Он слышит лишь того, кто у руля, и повинуется ему, как преданный зверь хозяину.  
– И я готов подтвердить, что никогда не видел корабля красивее, чем этот, – подает голос Эгир. – Что до вепря, не вижу ничего прекрасного в том, чтобы повесить груду золота на пойманного зверя.  
– Вепрь не так прост, ас, – щурит глаза Эйнар. – Не веришь – заколи его и приготовь на ужин! Как только ты доешь последний кусок и бросишь на блюдо последнюю кость, он заново обрастет мясом и шерстью и оживет.  
Голоса асов наполняют зал. Не видя дивного корабля, никто не может решить, какой из даров лучше. Но наконец Один поднимает ладонь над головой, призывая к тишине.  
– Вепревина в золотой шкуре едва ли приятнее на вкус, чем та, что прячется под обычной, – говорит он. – Я верю слову Эгира. Дар Бруи лучше твоего, Ивальди.  
Цверги рассерженно стучат по столам пустыми кубками в ответ на эти слова. Эйнар с досадой захлопывает крышку сундука.  
– Ты говоришь так, потому что защищаешь Локи! – кричит он Одину. – Ну так что же. Поглядим, что еще осталось предъявить. Теперь ты, Бруи. Довольно мне того, что ты выиграл первую часть спора, даже не показав собранию свое сокровище.  
Бруи не отвечает ему. Выйдя вперед, он протягивает Фригг коробочку и сверток, и, пока та разворачивает полотно, важно поясняет:  
– Ожерелье, которое ты видишь, прекрасная королева, носит имя Брисингамен, потому что каждый камень, сверкающий в нем сейчас, я искал у самого центра земли, где даже алмазы плавятся от жара ее огненного сердца. Как известно, у всех миров, висящих на ветвях Иггдрасиля, сердца огненные, даже у Ётунхейма. Но ни в одном из миров больше не водятся такие камни. Надень его, несравненная, и оно станет греть твое сердце, отгоняя самую лютую стужу, носи его, и ты никогда не познаешь ни горя, ни утрат, потому что оно будет делиться с тобой неугасимым огнем.  
Слитный вздох прокатывает по залу, когда Фригг поднимает со скомканного полотна ожерелье. Сцепленные меж собою фигурки птиц, зверей и людей переплетаются в причудливом и изящном узоре, и в каждом стыке в незаметных глазу лапках горит камень. Брисингамен лишен той кричащей, блестящей и наглой красоты, какая присуща драгоценностям цвергов, но этим он и притягивает взгляд. Да еще горячим, манящим свечным сиянием самоцветов – пламенем сердца мира.  
– И кольцо, мое кольцо, – продолжает Бруи, не обращая внимания на возмущенных Ивальди, ничуть не тронутых красотой украшения. – Отдай его супругу, венценосная Фригг. Каждый девять дней оно родит восемь колец, подобных ему. Тот же, кто сумеет собрать эти кольца в пояс, будет обладать силой девяти мужей и сделается неуязвим для любого оружия, какое уже изобретено или когда-либо будет придумано.  
Простой золотой обод ловит пляшущие блики, покоясь на ладони Фригг.  
– Как его зовут? – спрашивает она, не отрывая взгляда.  
– Драупнир, ваше величество…  
– Драупнир, – повторяет Фригг. – Я не отдам его! Оно не годится для короля, но подойдет принцу. Приведите Бальдра!  
Мальчика нет в зале пиров: последнее занятие у Хёнира еще не завершилось. Но когда через несколько минут он появляется и подходит к ней, Фригг, взяв его за руку, надевает на палец кольцо Бруи.  
– Я хочу видеть на тебе пояс из этих колец, – велит она. – Сядь рядом.  
Тяжелый обод смотрится странно на тонкой руке Бальдра. Он забывает о кольце, как только Бруи откланивается и приходит черед Ивальди хвалиться своим мастерством.  
– Побрякушки и трюкачество не обманут благородных асов, Бруи! – смеется Эйнар. – Смотри, что значит звание мастера, и съешь свою бороду, если вздумаешь спорить со мною снова.  
Копье ложится в железную руку: тяжело, весомо, надежно. На узорчатом древке жестоким холодным блеском отливает обоюдоострое жало.  
– Я сам дал ему имя, – гордо заявляет Эйнар. – Гунгнир. Не знающий милости. Этим острием, Всеотец, можно пробить любой доспех, любой щит, даже шкуру самого Сурта, если понадобится. Метни его – оно попадет в цель. Ударь – разит в самое сердце. Любая рана, нанесенная им, смертельна. Это оружие короля, потому я дарю его тебе и никому другому.  
Локи прошибает холодный пот, когда он глядит на блик на грани острия. Запоздало он узнает в Гунгнире то самое копье, что привиделось ему в жутком кошмаре о сотнях смертей. Во сне, где в долгой и бессмысленной битве всех против всех погибли – или еще погибнут – и Один, и Тор, и многие, многие из асов.  
– Последний же мой дар… – Эйнар протягивает здоровую руку, и крышка ларца вдруг взлетает вверх. – Молот воина из воинов, который всегда вернется в тому, кто его носит, и никогда не оставит хозяина беззащитным. Никто другой не сумеет ни ударить им, ни даже просто поднять с земли. Если же носящий его наделен магическим даром, этот дар многократно усилится, сделав мастером того, кого признает этот молот.  
В руку Эйнара влетает длинная оплетенная красной кожей рукоять. Молот покрыт рунами, которые следовало бы отнести скорее на счет Брока. Локи не хватает остроты хмельного взгляда, чтобы прочесть даже половину из них. Однако Бальдр, сидящий ближе, видит все.  
– Тор! – восклицает он, заставив Фригг рядом вздрогнуть. – Тор, возьми его!  
Изумленная, Фригг следит, как Бальдр сбегает с отведенного ему места и спускается к цвергу. Как бережно принимает молот из его рук и несет, чтобы передать брату. Как ясный белый блик мелькает по темному металлу, когда рукоять ложится в ладонь, и в воздухе разливается сладкий запах грозы, запах стихии, запах творящихся чар.  
– Но он легкий, как перышко! – недоумевает Тор.  
– Значит, молодой принц прав и это твое оружие, – склоняет голову Эйнар. – Ты достоин его и теперь ты его хозяин.  
Слишком сладкими кажутся Локи речи Эйнара. В день, когда они впервые повстречались, Перчатка говорил и глядел совсем по-другому. Локи еще додумывает, когда Бальдр, с искренним восхищением глядя на Тора, выдыхает:  
– Если бы у меня было право судить, я сказал бы, что этот молот стоит всех других даров, Тор. Я вижу, что это и впрямь твое оружие, твой союзник и твой талисман, способный помочь лучше всякого другого амулета. Равных ему нет, как и тебе.  
– Похоже, спор разрешен! – торжествующе салютует копьем Эйнар. – Что скажешь, ётун?  
Локи не успевает ответить.  
– Ты вышел победителем в глазах моего брата, – кивает Тор. – Какова твоя цена в этом споре? Твое доброе имя снова незапятнанно, честь мастера цеха не задета, асы с благодарностью приняли дары, которые ты привез, а король разделил трапезу с твоими соплеменниками. Я, принц Асгарда, говорю с тобой на равных.  
– Я понял, к чему ты клонишь, – грозит пальцем Эйнар. – Но не выйдет.  
– Я лишь прошу назвать цену, которая устроит тебя как плата победителю! Я заплачу тебе, как мы условились, и ты покинешь Асгард, когда пожелаешь.  
Помимо воли в голосе Тора возникает напряжение, и Бальдр, почувствовав это, беспокойно и вопросительно смотрит то ему в глаза, то в глаза Локи, подозревая, что сделал что-то неправильно. Что-то случилось, что-то пошло не так – из-за него.  
– Ну уж нет, – говорит Эйнар. – Если я говорю «голова», я имею в виду голову!

\---------------------------------------------  
Хугин и Мунин – пара воронов, которые летают по всему миру Мидгарду и сообщают Одину о происходящем. На древнеисландском Huginn означает «думающий», а Muninn — «помнящий» (или «мысль» и «память» соответственно).


	36. Струны лиры

Мало-помалу смех в зале затихает, и на веселых лицах асов удивление сменяется возмущением.  
– Ты в своем ли уме, карлик? – поднимается с места Тор, но Один делает ему знак молчать.  
– Твое племя злоупотребляет искусством спора и торга, Ивальди, – говорит он. – Пожалей Бальдра, ведь он не знал, каков заклад между тобой и Локи. Кроме того, Локи мой гость, как и ты, и я не допущу его смерти в моем доме, не потерплю кровопролития на своей земле.  
– Будь осторожен, Ивальди, – подает голос Бруи. – Гляди, как бы тебя самого не укоротили на голову, прямо здесь. А я, вернувшись в Свартальвхейм, найду, что сказать совету кланов.  
– А ты бы помолчал, проигравший, – встревает до сих пор молчавший Брок. – Благодари Имира, что не утоп по дороге сюда вместе со своей посудиной. Уж как я на это надеялся! Но видно, такие, как ты, не тонут…  
– Был уговор! – топает ногой Эйнар, заставив обоих замолчать, и поднимает на Одина гневный взгляд. – Мальчишка не знал о цене спора, но именно потому и рассудил честно. Без головы ётуна я не уйду отсюда, не то все девять миров узнают настоящую цену слова Одина, уж мой клан позаботится об этом!  
– Я не желаю слушать это, отец, – рычит Тор и обращается к цвергу, как будто невзначай положив руку на меч. – Уговор был о том, что я расплачусь, если Локи проиграет. Хватит у тебя духу попытаться снять с плеч мою голову?  
Локи хватает его за край плаща, понуждая сесть; Эйнар же, к затаенной радости Тора, задумывается. Увы, ненадолго.  
– Раз ты решил со мною расплатиться, сын Одина, твоя рука и отдаст мне мой заклад. Бери меч, за который так крепко держишься, и руби.  
На несколько секунд в зале воцаряется тишина, чтобы тут же взорваться множеством голосов. Кто-то честит цверга, кто-то взывает к милосердию и благоразумию, кто-то грозит расправой за нападки на Тора. Но Эйнар Перчатка стоит на своем, и в конце концов в неумолчном гуле разъяренного улья становится возможно различить еще один голос.  
– Рубите, ваше высочество, – говорит этот голос, и на середину зала выходит Сигюн. – Только сперва скажите цвергу, что, поскольку обещана ему голова, шею трогать вы не можете, шея должна остаться невредима. Еще скажите, что, раз голова – часть тела, без которой жизнь невозможна, а на жизнь уговора не было, пусть цверг заберет голову Локи, не отнимая жизни. Тогда заклад будет исполнен.  
– Кто дал девке право встревать в разговор мужей? – зло спрашивает Эйнар, но Сигюн его не слушает.  
– Еще скажите цвергу, – продолжает она громче, – что он должен забрать заклад, не пролив ни капли крови, потому что все мы свидетели: если во дворце прольется кровь, неважно, ётуна, аса или сына Муспеля, повинный в этом будет казнен по законам Асгарда… – Сигюн поворачивается к Одину и Фригг и склоняет голову. – Если я верно помню законы.  
На Эйнара делается гадко смотреть, когда он понимает, что происходит. Сжав железный кулак, он потрясает им в воздухе.  
– Я заберу свой заклад! – кричит он, заставив смолкнуть разрозненные одобрительные возгласы за столом. – Раз нельзя забрать голову, я заберу заодно и все остальное, но ты, ётун, запомнишь, как опасно поносить мастеров Ивальди! Я заштопаю тебе рот и подожду, пока ты не околеешь. Я проживу ровно столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы сделать то, что я обещал: чашу из твоего черепа в подарок моему королю. Мой король любит дорогие подарки…  
Громоподобный звук заставляет его оборвать вздорную речь.  
Один медленно сжимает ладонь, которой ударил по столу.  
– Довольно. Ты, Ивальди, наговорил уже достаточно, чтобы неделю держать тебя под замком: если сейчас я прикажу схватить тебя и заковать, никто из присутствующих здесь асов и даже не почтившие нас присутствием ваны, старшие, не осудят меня. Этого ты добиваешься?  
– Не стоит тратить время и силы на то, чтобы образумить карлика, ваше величество…  
Локи поднимает голову. Хмель все бурливее кипит в крови, смешиваясь со злой обреченностью, нахлынувшей на него при виде Бальдра с волшебным молотом в руках. Видение отделенной от тела головы не отступает, и чужие голоса он слышит глухо и смутно. Снова, как когда-то давно, над его головой незримо смыкается Великое море, и зеленая мгла перед глазами походит на многие мили подводного полумрака вокруг. Светлый сполох – Сигюн – пропадает из сузившегося поля зрения, сменившись сполохом рыжим, словно беличий хвост.  
Браги.  
Его голос звучит мягко, как музыка, так взбесившая Локи перед началом пира.  
– Он слишком жестоко хочет наказать за оскорбление, но кто не хотел бы на его месте? Мы не можем отдать на расправу сотрапезника, – тут Браги делает паузу, давая асам возможность подумать над словом: Локи не совсем чужой, но и не родич, ведь тот, с кем разделен стол, может быть и случайным прохожим, и судьбой его тоже руководит случайность, а раз так – к чему вскакивать из-за стола и потрясать кулаками и оружием? – Но, может быть, можно сохранить ему жизнь, дав спорщику возможность заставить его замолчать.  
Взгляд Тора делается цепким и холодным, как укол меча. И почти прозрачным – как всегда, когда он по-настоящему зол и растерян. Под этим взглядом Первый Скальд подходит к Эйнару, высокий, тонкий, красивый, и лицо цверга, искаженное злобой, смягчается.  
– Вот кого нужно просить о совете, когда хочешь добиться справедливости, – кивает он. – И что же ты посоветуешь, мудрый скальд?  
Браги бросает быстрый взгляд на Локи и Тора и отворачивается.  
– Ты пожелал заштопать обидчику рот, – напоминает он. – Едва ли ты носишь при себе швейные иглы и нити, скорее у тебя отыщется с десяток игл подлиннее.  
Эйнар издает короткий смешок, соглашаясь с последними словами, и похлопывает себя по широкому ремню с оружием:  
– Уж чего-чего, а игл у меня за поясом и верно, предостаточно, но не тех… – бормочет он, и Браги заканчивает:  
– Поэтому я готов тебе помочь.  
Когда Первый Скальд начинает песнь, вокруг него опускается тишина: так он устроен. Но сейчас безмолвие зала ложится на плечи тяжело, точно сводчатый потолок вдруг стал ниже на несколько ростов.  
В пальцах Браги поблескивает снятая с лиры струна.  
У Эйнара загораются глаза, и он глядит на певца снизу вверх, уже не скрывая восторга.  
– И правда, Всеотец, – говорит он быстро, – я, пожалуй, соглашусь оставить голову ётуна ему. Но должен же я получить заклад, так пусть он платит молчанием за свой длинный язык!  
Слышно, как Тор скрипит зубами.  
– Ивальди, – Фригг впервые обращается к нему напрямую, – помни о законах Асгарда. Ты не смеешь угрожать никому из нас.  
– Так в том-то и дело, ваше величество, – широко ухмыляется цверг, – что он не один из вас. Он пришелец, чужак, до которого нет дела даже его кровной родне. Он не только оскорбил великих мастеров моего рода, поставив под сомнение наше искусство, но и повинен в том, что в свое время я потерял руку и нескольких дорогих моему сердцу соплеменников, хоть сам он, видно, считает их страшную смерть своим подвигом! Вступаться за него, да еще против честных условий уговора, вот что я называю беззаконием. Но я поступлюсь уговором, прекрасная королева, если Тор, сын Одина, свидетель оскорбления и спора, немедля возьмет струну и на моих глазах зашьет ею рот Локи.  
Он звона, показавшегося оглушительно громким, вздрагивает весь зал. Но это катится по узорчатому полу кубок, выпавший из руки Локи. Он хмыкает, глядя на Браги.  
– Теперь я понимаю, почему Первый Скальд получает одни хвалебные отклики, о чем бы ни пел, – говорит он. – Вот что достается тем, кому не нравятся его песенки.  
Губы Браги сжимаются в алую нить.  
– Может, сам исполнишь казнь? – продолжает Локи. – Или рука все-таки дрогнет?  
Ответа он не получает. Тор рычит, вскакивая с места. Выдернув злосчастную струну из рук охнувшего Браги, он зло глядит на Одина, ожидая его слова.  
– Да будет так, – неожиданно устало произносит тот. – Ивальди принимает пытку как заклад в споре. Асгард свидетельствует об уплате.  
Вслед за Тором Локи поднимается со скамьи: ноги его держат слабо. О том, что его ждет, о жестких пальцах Тора, которые будто свело на локте, совсем не думается. Он пытается найти взглядом Сиф, так и не проронившую ни слова, пока цверги и асы торговались за его жизнь, но ни единого блика зачарованного золота нет ни среди тех, кто успел вскочить из-за стола и теперь стоит посреди зала, образовав широкий круг, ни среди оставшихся на местах стариков и женщин. Сиф осталась безучастна. Ядовитая мысль – заметил ли Тор ее равнодушие – возникает на краю сознания и гаснет, только во рту становится горько и солоно.  
Вместо Сиф Локи видит Бальдра – бледного, с круглыми от ужаса глазами, бессознательно теребящего на пальце широкий золотой обод Драупнира. Хорошо, думает он, что Токк и детей здесь нет.  
Больше он не думает ни о чем. Едва замечает, как сходит румянец со щек красавца Браги, когда Тор аккуратно заправляет за уши волосы Локи, открывая лицо. Какая алчная радость блестит в глазах Эйнара Перчатки. Как молчаливо следят за действом Один и Фригг, не поднимаясь с мест. Тору в лицо он старается не смотреть: едва ли оно многим живее его собственного.  
Это больно.  
Руки у Тора не дрожат, хотя Локи так вцепляется ему в плечи, что не избежать синяков и ссадин. Он колет быстро, успевая стирать со щек Локи набежавшие слезы и промокать выступившую кровь, да и выпитое вино делает свое дело, приглушая ощущения. Но сдавленное дыхание, перемежаемое стонами сквозь стиснутые зубы, звучит под сводами зала слишком громко.  
Когда все заканчивается, он опускает голову, упирается лбом в плечо Тора и старается не шевелить губами.  
– Уговор выполнен, – в голосе Тора звучит самое искреннее из возможных пожелание смерти, но цверг не обращает внимания на тон. – Ты все видел, Ивальди.  
– И видел, и слышал, – охотно соглашается Эйнар. – Ётун расплатился со мной сполна, и ты тоже, сын Одина. Это справедливо.  
Пальцы Тора сжимаются в кулак на затылке Локи, но тот поднимает голову, выпрямляется, отстраняясь, и Тор тут же выпускает его, давая возможность расправить плечи. О, он мог бы многое сказать в ответ на слова Эйнара. Пусть говорит, пусть отвлечет хоть как-то от искр, которые уже скачут меж пальцев Локи, норовя сорваться и спалить дотла. Обратить в пепел плоть и кости, расплавить и испарить железную перчатку…  
Он дергается, когда лицо опаляет новой болью. Жар течет прямо под кожей, и он думает было, что струна заколдована. Но потом чувствует, как впившиеся в кожу стежки истончаются, тянутся, точно паутинка. В ладонь, поднесенную к губам, падают несколько быстро застывающих серебристых капель: все, что осталось от струны. Они обжигают руку не сильнее, чем обжег бы свечной воск.  
Локи ловит взгляд Эйнара и не может удержаться от улыбки, ссыпая на пол к его ногам оплавленные кусочки металла. Губы немилосердно болят, рот полон ржавой солью от крови, но вид обескураженной физиономии цверга сейчас лучшее снадобье.  
– Имир свидетель, уговор выполнен, – говорит Один, поднимаясь со своего места. – А сейчас уходите отсюда, пасынки гор, и не смейте дольше надругаться над гостеприимством Асгарда.

Подсыхающие следы стежков стягивают, как маска, половину лица. Локи не следит за поспешным исходом цвергов по Мосту. Он исчезает из зала пиров намного раньше: пока Тор утешает потрясенного увиденным и услышанным Бальдра, а Сигюн пытается пробиться к ним сквозь толпу асов, спешащих к Одину каждый со своим словом. Он утекает, убегает ото всех и, добравшись до дальнего крыла дворца, без стука входит к Токк.  
В зале пиров Бальдр решительно снимает Драупнир и отдает отцу.  
– Я не стану его носить, – говорит он тихо, но достаточно твердо, чтобы удивить даже Тора. – Мне не придется.  
– Почему же?  
Бальдр оглядывается на Тора, краткое время смотрит на молот, лежащий на скамье, и спешно отводит взгляд.  
– Я больше никогда не возьму в руки оружия. Никакого. Ни за что.  
Совсем рядом вспыхивают жарким блеском и гаснут самоцветы, когда Фригг заворачивает и прячет с глаз Брисингамен, отодвигает сверток подальше от себя.  
– А я не стану носить этого, – произносит она вполголоса, но и Тор, и Один слышат. – На нем кровь Локи.  
Один хмуро оглядывает пустеющий зал. Взвешивает в руке копье, точно жалея об отсутствии подходящей мишени для броска.  
– Ваша воля, – кивает он задумчиво. – Все эти вещи и впрямь скверно нам достались… Сигюн!  
Она, наконец, пробирается ближе.  
– Да, ваше величество.  
– Найди Локи и отведи его к Хёниру. Поспеши, пока ему ничего не взбрело в голову. И спасибо, что встала на его защиту.  
Сигюн молча кивает, и Один отпускает ее.  
– Суртово семя, уберите, наконец, отсюда этот сундук! – велит он слугам. – С золотым или нет, Андхримнир сообразит, что делать с вепрем.  
Больше Сигюн не слушает ни его, ни прочих. Только что она была готова кричать на своего короля, так же, как почти накричала на наглого и жестокого цверга. Ей нужно к Хёниру, он все исправит, и на лице Локи не останется никаких следов пытки. О том, что могла состояться казнь, Сигюн старается не вспоминать.  
Когда она выходит из зала пиров, ноги сами ведут ее в дальнее крыло дворца, где с комнатами прислуги соседствуют с недавних пор гостевые покои.

Не допущенная на пир, Токк проводит вечер у себя, играя с Хель и глядя в окно: не видно ли где Фенрира и Ёрмунганда, возвращающихся каждый со своей прогулки. Так они теперь называют превращения, во время которых пропадают из дворца, стараясь оказаться как можно дальше от любого жилья. Их пребывание в звероформе в этот раз длится слишком долго. Однако, несколько ночей прометавшись по комнате, Токк утомилась страхом. И теперь просто ждет, когда они вернутся.  
Увидев на пороге Локи, она забывает о Хель. Ее холодные ладони обводят его лоб, пальцы скользят по губам, опасаясь неосторожного касания, и в конце концов Токк опускает руки, обнимая его.  
– Хорошая цена за пару цвержьих диковинок, – улыбается Локи.  
– А я думала, что хотя бы Ётунхейм научил тебя держать язык за зубами, сын Лафея, – отвечает Токк в тон ему.  
– Я знаю один очень действенный способ, – возражает он. – Но у меня лицо болит.  
Последние искры хмеля и магии покалывают изнутри, когда Токк садится на край кровати, а Локи укладывает голову ей на колени. Непослушное пьяное тело хочет спать, глаза слипаются, но боль мешает подступающему сну. Холодные пальцы Токк в волосах отвлекают его.  
– Когда ты уйдешь от меня в свои покои, к тебе придет белокурая ведьма и исцелит тебя, – тихо говорит она. – И не останется ни ран, ни шрамов.  
– Нет.  
– Нет – что?  
– Шрамы останутся, – поясняет Локи. – Ожогов от яда не видно, но металл должен оставить след. Это… – он задумывается. – Справедливо.  
На самом деле он не может объяснить, зачем ему это нужно. Почему хочется увидеть, в какую гримасу будет превращаться точеное лицо Браги всякий раз при встрече. Какими глазами взглянет на него Сиф. Как сам он будет смотреть на свое отражение и видеть лицо Тора – единственного, кому и можно было доверить такое исполнение сделки.  
– Ты станешь любить меня меньше, если я оставлю себе шрамы?  
– А разве я говорила, будто люблю тебя? Я отняла у тебя власть и возможность сесть на трон. Я убила твоего отца и восстановила против тебя целый мир.  
– А я, – говорит Локи, ловя ее руку и целуя, – сжег твой дом, а тебя заколдовал и похитил. И теперь ты полностью в моей власти.  
– Мне нет дела до твоих шрамов, – выдыхает Токк, но потом спрашивает вполголоса: – Больно?  
– Уже нет.

За запертой дверью комнаты Сигюн несколько секунд прислушивается к звукам и шорохам, думает, не постучать ли, но внутри слишком тихо: верно, никого нет. Не иначе, Локи решил отправиться к себе, чтобы не пугать своим видом дочь и подопечную. Она уходит, поднимается на несколько этажей – к покоям принцев, и, почти дойдя до дверей Локи, сталкивается нос к носу с бледной и нервной Сиф.  
– Где ты была? – спрашивает Сигюн прежде, чем замечает крохотную склянку у той в кулаке.  
Сиф кусает губы.  
– У Хёнира. Я пошла к нему, как только поняла, что задумал Браги. Ты слышала, как Локи бранил его новую песню?  
– Думаешь, месть Браги может быть такой жестокой?  
Сиф пожимает плечами.  
– Браги спас его, – говорит она неуверенно. – Выбирая между увечьем и смертью, редко кто выберет смерть. Хоть и говорят, что именно смерть – выбор воина.  
– Смерть – это выбор глупца, – отрезает Сигюн. – Что это?  
– Заживляющая мазь, – Сиф глядит на склянку, точно впервые увидела. – Ему пригодится.  
– Я передам ему, – и Сигюн протягивает руку.  
Склянка ложится в ладонь мгновенно. Сиф отдергивает пальцы.  
– Спасибо, – быстро бросает она и почти бегом удаляется.  
Сигюн недоуменно глядит ей вслед. Как трудно, думает она, перестать жить с оглядкой на других. Особенно на самых дорогих. С тех пор, как Сиф носит золотую косу вместо темной, она ни разу не назвала Локи другом, хотя, пока он жил в Асгарде, они часто пропадали втроем: Сиф, Локи и Тор. Было ли дело в Ётунхейме, или в колдовстве цвергов, или в пугающем облике Локи, когда тот явился зачарованной Сиф, но больше Локи ей не близок. Ей близок Тор – и это ради него, а не ради Локи, она поспешила к Хёниру за снадобьем. Судьба Локи волнует ее лишь потому, что Тор будет безутешен, потеряв его. Может быть, это и не худшее, что могло бы случиться с отжившей свое дружбой. Но от таких мыслей Сигюн делается холодно.  
Пользуясь однажды данным дозволением, она открывает дверь покоев Локи и, пройдя сквозь пустые комнаты, решает дождаться его здесь. Все лучше, чем искать его по всему дворцу. Что-то подсказывает ей: сейчас с Локи все хорошо – насколько это возможно.


	37. Первое слово

Мокрый снег разлетается из-под ног веером белых брызг – слишком теплое выдалось утро. Зима подступает неторопливо, точно зная, что ей принадлежит все время мира. Она с поздней осени серебрила ветви деревьев и траву, а когда выпал снег, вдруг решила повременить с морозами. Низкое белое небо кажется натянутым над самой головой полотном, которое так и тянется рука расписать.  
Тор не отказывает себе в этой радости.  
За молот он берется не сразу: долгих несколько недель тот дожидается его в оружейной, а Тор скачет по тренировочному кругу с мечом, вымещая злость на несчастных Огуне, Волльстаге и Фандрале. Но проходит время, и волшебное оружие начинает манить его, все чаще приходит на ум, ведет в оружейную, как на аркане – хоть посмотреть, – само просится в ладонь. И, однажды взяв его, Тор с ним уже не расстается.  
Прозрачные голубые вспышки расцвечивают блеклое небо: мириады шаровых молний, сияющих и опасных, зависают под облаками, стоит только Тору поднять руку. Яркие ломаные линии рвут белую мглу в клочья, и, окруженный светом, он задирает голову вверх, глядя на их танец.  
– Зимняя гроза – дурная примета, – качает головой Хёнир, но Тор только смеется в ответ.  
Через несколько дней он познает силу молота достаточно, чтобы понять, что теперь умеет летать.  
С тех пор Локи редко видит его во дворце: получив и распробовав, наконец, долгожданную мощь хранителя Мидгарда, Тор пропадает там неделями, сопровождаемый троицей воинов или в одиночку, и не сказать, чтобы Локи рвался с ним. Тор приручает оружие цвергов, своенравное, как дикий зверь, и кто-кто, а Локи ему в этом не помощник.  
К тому же, у него довольно своих причин для беспокойства.  
Возводится под крышу дом для Токк на берегу безымянной речушки у подножия гор: в целом дне пути от столицы. Возможно, Йоль – Середину Длинной Ночи – она встретит уже на новом месте. Локи бесится при одной мысли о том, чтобы отпустить ее – именно сейчас, когда в преддверии зимы она наконец ожила, точно холодные ветры пробудили ее от долгого сна. Кровь ледяных великанов просыпается, и Токк расправляет плечи, раскрывая окна навстречу всем метелям и сквознякам, и выходит из отведенной ей комнаты куда чаще и охотнее, чем в первые недели после приезда. Но во дворце на нее уже косятся. Еще бы: Хель уже отняли от груди, она встала на ножки, хотя почему-то до сих пор молчит… Зачем же задерживаться при ней кормилице, да еще и ётунше?  
– Когда она уедет, мы тоже не останемся здесь, – говорит как-то Ёрмунганд, и Локи проносит кубок мимо рта. – Нам нечего делать в столице, папа. Это не Утгарт, где мы были бы принцами. Здесь мы, – он кусает бледную губу, подбирая слово, – свободнее.  
– На вас по-прежнему лежит ответственность, большая, чем на ваших ровесниках, – напоминает Локи слегка раздраженно. – И куда же вы собрались? Уж не на побережье ли?  
Ёрмунганд кивает.  
– Там мы будем достаточно близко, чтобы приехать, когда понадобимся тебе. И при деле. Об этом говорит сам Всеотец, он уже одобрил наше решение. Эгир знает о моей тяге к морю и хочет взять меня в ученики. Представь себе, я – мореход!  
Локи морщится при мысли об Эгире; от воспоминаний о его роли в судьбе самого Локи на сердце делается тяжело. Но взгляд сына горит таким восторгом и предвкушением, что он удерживается от едких слов.  
– Должен предостеречь тебя, – только и говорит он. – Надеюсь, ты хорошо помнишь, кто такой Эгир.  
Ёрмунганд улыбается.  
– Конечно, помню. Но все меняются, папа, даже ваны, что говорить об остальных. Всеотец в свое время принял Эгира под свой кров и до сих пор не пожалел о том решении. Если мне что-то не понравится в его доме, я сразу вернусь к тебе и Хель.  
Локи хмуро поигрывает кубком.  
– В море у меня меньше возможности навредить, – выкладывает Ёрмунганд последний довод. – Оно достаточно велико для змея.  
– А Фенрир?  
– Его приглашает Тюр. Фенрир владеет оружием недостаточно хорошо, но Тюр видит в нем дар и хочет передать ему свое мастерство.  
Странно, что наставник воинов не желает дождаться появления на свет сына, думает Локи, чтобы потом передать мастерство ему. Бара уже неделю не появляется во дворце, и, верно, вот-вот Один получит весть о прибавлении в семье подданного. Да, пройдет еще немало времени, прежде чем первенец сможет поднять меч, но куда торопится Тюр?  
– Почему Фенрир сам не пришел ко мне? – спрашивает Локи. – Почему прислал тебя?  
Ёрмунганд мрачнеет.  
– Он прощается с матерью.  
Локи едва не роняет кубок.  
– Что?  
– Фенрир уезжает раньше меня. Как только Тюр закончит беседовать с Всеотцом, он заберет его и вернется к себе.  
Последние слова звучат уже в спину Локи, выходящему из покоев. Он торопится застать сына у Токк, но, когда он достигает ее дверей, Фенрира там уже нет. Токк встревоженно глядит на него, ловит в ответном взгляде недоумение, досаду, кивает… И Локи останавливается на полушаге. Он уже знает все, что она может ему сказать. Вероятно, приложив усилие, он и сам мог бы объяснить себе перемены в желаниях сыновей, которые жаждали добраться до столицы, живя в Ётунхейме, но здесь, в Асгарде, стремятся оказаться подальше от нее. Суть кроется в одном: они выросли, а он не заметил. Они приняли Асгард, а тот принял их, они освоились и прижились здесь лучше, чем он, хоть в отличие от него впервые попали сюда всего несколько месяцев назад.  
Может, если бы они созревали так же, как созревают обычные дети ётунов и дети асов, он успел бы понять и принять это.  
– Как мне отпустить их? – спрашивает он, злой от того, как беспомощно звучит вопрос.  
– Просто не держи, сын Лафея. Они уже сделали выбор.  
– Но они могли выбрать меня и остаться здесь!  
– Локи…  
Он опускает голову.  
– Чтобы увидеть их, тебе даже не придется подниматься на Мост, – напоминает ему Токк.  
– Фенрир не пришел ко мне, – говорит он глухо. – Пришел Ёрмунганд, и то – уже после того, как заручился согласием Одина. Он едет к Эгиру… Я не понимаю, почему! Почему они разделились, если всегда были неразлучны?  
– Ёрмунганд был и у меня, – задумчиво произносит Токк. – И если он сказал тебе то же, у тебя нет причин не доверять ни ему, ни Фенриру.  
– Но они мои дети, Токк. Наши дети…  
Она быстро накрывает его губы ладонью.  
– Будь осторожен, – просит она. – Не оставляй Хель, когда меня не будет рядом. Упроси Фрейю исцелить ее, если она в силах.  
– Я буду приезжать к тебе. И к ним на побережье. Мы сможем видеться так часто, как захотим, – кивает Локи, обнимая ее и сам себя убеждая: так и будет.  
Разговор с Токк заканчивается почти спокойно. Но, вернувшись к себе, Локи впервые за время отсутствия Тора понимает, как остро его не хватает рядом. Токк и близнецы еще здесь, во дворце. Хель по-прежнему нуждается в нем – а после того, как уедет Токк, они одни останутся друг у друга, невзирая на громадное количество ходящих за девочкой нянек, служанок и лекарей, в которых нет никакой нужды, потому что нет и не было никакой пользы. А Локи уже сейчас невыносимо остро чувствует одиночество. Точно золотой дворец пуст, как в его тяжелых снах, точно ни единой тени нет здесь, что могла бы показаться ему родной.  
Кажется, близнецы – и те больше асы, чем он.  
Провожая сыновей, он прежде всего проверяет, не позабыли ли те об амулетах – хотя, пожалуй, это единственное, без чего они и шагу не делают. До ближайшего превращения остается чуть больше десятка дней – достаточно времени, чтобы добраться до побережья и осмотреться.  
– Не беспокойся, Локи, – уговаривает его Тюр; гулкий голос звучит нарочито мягко, точно наставник воинов решил начать готовиться к отцовству уже сейчас. – Фенрир славный мальчик. Уверен, ему придется по душе мой дом, и Бара будет ему рада.  
– Надеюсь, ты помнишь о его недуге, – мрачно напоминает Локи, но Тюр только кивает.  
– Вокруг достаточно необжитых мест и лесов, богатых дичью. Фенрир будет учиться у меня. А зверь… зверь будет сыт.  
Эгир молчит.  
Когда уезжает Токк, Локи велит перенести кроватку Хель из ее новой детской к нему в комнату. Ему все кажется, что вот-вот придет еще кто-то, чтобы забрать и ее: ради обучения ли, ради еще какого-то смутного и непонятного блага, очевидного всем, кроме Локи, а у него не будет ни слабейшего довода против расставания.  
Ему снятся морские волны – холодные, замерзшие, навеки застывшие сине-зелеными ледяными изваяниями самых причудливых и пугающих форм, на какие может быть способно воображение. Они возносятся в хмурое поднебесье, нависают грозными тенями, а он так мал и одинок среди них, и нет ни Ётунхейма, ни Асгарда, ни Моста с Хеймдаллем у ворот, ни кораблей, плывущих по волнам. Великое море сковано льдом, и это его мятежный дух восстает над безжалостными нитями норн острыми шпилями и неприступными стенами твердокаменного льда. На гребнях темно и сумрачно, у подножий – еще темнее, и тишину нарушает только стеклянное эхо – где-то идет трещинами лед под собственной тяжестью, где-то тускло мерцающий шпиль роняет с недостижимой высоты острые хрупкие крошки…  
После таких снов Локи просыпается в поту – будто это не он бродил без отдыха среди жутких ледяных скал, жестоко замерзая и каждое мгновение ожидая, что Великое море вновь оживет и темный лед вдруг обернется бурной водой, похоронив его.

Тор возвращается за неделю до Йоля: как раз когда Локи почти перестает спать.  
– Смотрю я на тебя, и то, что я вижу, мне не нравится, – говорит он, когда после пира в честь его возвращения они вдвоем гуляют по открытой галерее, а ветер треплет их плащи, пытаясь сорвать, будто не веря, что ас и ётун способны замерзнуть. – Ты давно смотрел на себя в зеркало?  
Локи смеется. Тор тоже фыркает, хотя вид шрамов Локи, особенно заметных при улыбке, вызывает в нем только желание отвернуться… Или ударить самого себя чем потяжелее.  
– Я прямо как мать-наседка… Но все-таки, брат, ты зря боишься за Фенрира и Ёрмунганда. Неужели ты настолько не доверяешь Тюру?  
– Я не доверяю Эгиру. Ёрмунганд мой первенец. Что если Эгир и его оставит в минуту опасности?  
– Понятно, – кивает Тор, нахмурившись. – Старая история. Но если хочешь знать, я думаю, Эгир поступил честнее, чем те, кто помог Лафею похитить сестру Сурта.  
– Он бросил и их, и ее, – упрямо поджимает губы Локи. – И ни словом не обмолвился в Асгарде о ее судьбе. Думаешь, Сурт не пришел бы за нею, если бы знал, что она жива?  
Тор замолкает на несколько минут. Локи кутается в плащ, глядя вниз с галереи. Ветер крепчает, и перед внутренним взором Локи предстает видение: режущий жестокие волны корабль, громадный, хищный и быстрый, не чета тем, что стоят в гаванях Эгира.  
Это корабль Ньерда, истинного владыки Великого моря, и даже не видя, можно представить себе того, кто стоит у рулевого колеса. Но и он не сильнее бури. Бешеный ветер гнет мачту, и, промедли команда, убравшая парус, кораблю было бы несдобровать. Острый нос то подбрасывает вверх среди пенистых бурунов, то едва не окунает в воду, а в вышине клубятся грозовые тучи, черные, страшные – видно, море договорилось с небом потопить кажущееся таким крошечным судно. Когда небо прорезает молния, корабль как раз взмывает на гребень очередной волны, и в слепящем свете становится ясно виден бледный, словно выцветший, силуэт рулевого.  
– Брат?  
Локи ошалело мотает головой, и образ пропадает, рассеивается.  
– Ты слышал меня?  
– Нет… нет. Прости.  
– Я думал о том, почему Эгир молчал. Может, если бы не ты, о судьбе Фарбаути и вовсе никогда не стало бы известно. Эгир, несмотря на защиту Асгарда, мог опасаться мести Лафея за предательство. И только забрав тебя, тот дал понять, что больше они не враги. Гораздо больше меня занимает другое…  
Локи смотрит на него и, поняв, отворачивается.  
– Почему молчит Всеотец, – кивает он. – Почему Муспельхейм до сих пор не прислал хотя бы привет, ведь Сурт первый, кому стоило бы рассказать о том, что произошло во время последней войны.  
– Удивительно, – качает головой Тор. – Ты племянник Сурта. Двоюродный брат наследника… Я поговорю с отцом, – решительно обещает он.  
Локи морщится.  
– Он сам должен был говорить с нами. И все объяснить. Лучше расскажи мне о том, чего не рассказывал на пиру. Путешествие было таким долгим. Что ты видел?  
– Невероятное количество смертных, – тут же отвечает Тор, расплываясь в улыбке. – Я и представить не мог, что их так много. Из-под облаков смотреть на них куда занятнее, чем с колесницы. Когда они думают, что одни, их повадки становятся другими. И они передают друг другу и записывают сказки, легенды, истории, среди которых найдешь едва ли треть правдивых.  
– Они рассказывают о нас?  
Тор ухмыляется.  
– Они рассказывают обо всем подряд, и не знай я, что именно ты наделил их воображением, я всерьез задумался бы над тем, чтобы спуститься и втолковать им, как дело было на самом деле.  
– Неужто все так безнадежно?  
– Суди сам. О тебе ходят разные слухи, вплоть до самых диких. Говорят, например, что ты сбежал прямо из пыточных подвалов Утгарта и его нынешнее состояние – целиком и полностью результат твоего колдовства. Что вовсе не покойная Ангрбода, а ты собственноручно убил Лафея. Что ты и Бюллейст на самом деле одно лицо, или даже что ты – вовсе не ты, а твоя тень, которую ты отпустил погулять. А сам ты превратился в женщину, очаровал цверга из рода Ивальди и счастливо живешь в Свартальвхейме, каждый год рожая по магу.  
– Выходит, я обогнал тебя по количеству легенд, которые обо мне слагают? – хмыкает Локи. – Правда, последняя кажется мне как-то по-особенному гадкой.  
Тор пожимает плечами, словно извиняясь:  
– Смертные. Ты ведь никогда не принимал их всерьез.  
– Это еще не повод распускать обо мне грязные сплетни.  
– Если хочешь, после Йоля отправимся в Мидгард вместе. Может, ты сыщешь способ объяснить это местным сказителям.  
Ранние зимние сумерки заставляют обоих уйти с галереи, вернуться в золотое тепло дворца – к натопленным очагам и подогретому вину.  
Присутствие Тора действует на Локи лучше любого успокоительного зелья, хотя теперь, когда он принял свой долг хранителя Мидгарда, свое наследство, от него исходит ощущение грозной силы, стихийной мощи и опасности. Молот, способный метать молнии, висит у его пояса, даже когда Тор просто выезжает на охоту или на прогулку.  
В канун Йоля Локи решает сопровождать его. Странная, беспричинная тревога не дает ему остаться дома, с Хель, которую он поручает заботам нянек.   
– Едем в предгорье? – предлагает он, как только они оказываются за воротами. – Возьмем чуть к северу от того места, где ты ловил барса для Фрейи.  
Со времени отъезда Токк в новое жилище он навещал ее трижды, и ни разу она не дала ему повода опасаться за нее. Но теперь его тянет к ее дому так сильно, как если бы кольцо, которое он во избежание расспросов снял и спрятал вскоре после прибытия в Агсард, все еще было при нем и обжигало руку.  
– А ты что, решил завести ручную зверушку? – весело спрашивает Тор, подгоняя своих козлов. Вместо скрипа полозьев по снегу слышится только свист: так быстро летит колесница. – Что ж, можно и к северу. Вот только обратно до темноты не доберемся. И взгляни на небо: вечером будет пурга. Если придется ночевать вне дома в Йоль – то хоть в лесу, где не так метет.  
Локи мешкает пару секунд.  
– Токк может приютить нас, если мы припозднимся, – осторожно говорит он.  
И Тор глядит на него испытующе, но через минуту все же поворачивает колесницу.  
Охота не ладится, и остаток дня они проводят в бесплодных поисках хотя бы следа дичи. Проходит немало времени, прежде чем Локи удается подстрелить зайца в небольшом перелеске.  
– Неважная добыча, – посмеивается Тор. – Может, подкоптишь его, и мы поужинаем перед обратной дорогой?  
Однако прежде чем Локи успевает ответить, что не желает срамить колдовское искусство неумелым подражанием искусству поварскому, налетает ветер, и над горами поднимается такая метель, какие он видел до сих пор только в Ётунхейме. Сплошная пелена снега мгновенно отрезает их друг от друга и от оставленной поодаль колесницы. Локи озирается – стрела в одной руке, заяц в другой, и сердце отчего-то скачет в груди совсем по-заячьи.  
– Тор! – окликает он мглу. – Тор!  
– Что? – раздается совсем рядом, и Тор хватает его за локоть. – Когда я предсказывал пургу, я не ожидал такого…  
– Здесь кто-то есть, – перебивает его Локи.  
Зябкое ощущение чужого враждебного присутствия возникает внезапно и стремительно крепнет: нервный холодок между лопаток, пригоршня снега за шиворот, нестерпимое желание оглянуться… Тор держит крепко, но шагает осторожно и медленно. Слишком медленно.  
– Тангриснир! – зовет он что есть мочи. – Тангниостр!  
Может, запряженные козлы и отзываются издалека на голос хозяина, но их не слышно: оглушительно свистит ветер, и в этом холодном звуке Локи все время чудится то свист стрел, то лязг оружия, извлекаемого из ножен.  
– Говорю тебе, – шипит он в самое ухо Тору, пробираясь следом за ним под гору, – отпусти меня и возьмись за меч.  
– Лучше я тебя не отпущу и возьмусь за молот, – отвечает тот – и вдруг отпускает Локи.  
Он успевает коротко вскрикнуть, прежде чем исчезнуть с глаз среди мечущегося по ветру снега. Локи отшвыривает тушку зайца и выхватывает ножи, кружится на месте, всматриваясь в снежное марево в поисках врага, но к нему никто не приближается. Ни единого звука больше не раздается. Только чужой взгляд давит на виски и свистит метель.

Бальдр пробирается в детскую уже после того, как Тор и Локи покидают дворец. То, что в семье появился кто-то младше, очаровывает его. Увязавшись за няньками, он скоро забывает о занятии у Хёда, о Хёнире, который желал видеть его перед началом празднеств. Хель охотно позволяет взять ее на руки, тянет Бальдра за косы, внимательно глядит на него и так же внимательно слушает. И, когда по дворцу разносится весть о приезде ванов на праздник и о возвращении Фрейи, он вместе с другими асами выходит встретить ее, так и держа девочку на руках.  
– Смотри, Хель, – говорит он ей, когда в окружении свиты Фрейя сходит с моста, – вот идет та, что сделает тебя самой прекрасной из дев Асгарда.  
Хель сосредоточенно следит за тем, как вьется на холодном ветру многослойная юбка из зеленого газа, как мерцают редкие снежинки в золотых локонах. Метель бережет Госпожу Вану и обрушивается на Асгард минутами позже того, как процессия входит во дворец.  
Фрейе Хель показывают сразу же, как только она, приготовившись к вечернему торжеству, покидает свои покои. Вдвоем с Хёниром они склоняются над девочкой, которая по-прежнему сидит на руках у Бальдра и с интересом оглядывает постепенно заполняющийся зал пиров.  
– Рука жестокого мастера, – качает головой Фрейя, касаясь детской щеки. – Удивительно, что ожог вообще зарубцевался. Увы, Хёнир, даже будь я родом со Стеклянных островов и на тысячу лет древнее, я не смогла бы избавить ее от шрамов. Но, – тут она наклоняется еще ниже, встречаясь глазами с Хель, и хитро подмигивает, – когда придет время, шрамы не помешают тебе, милая. Бальдр, не пора ли спать твоей принцессе в изгнании?  
Получасом позже Хель уже клюет носом, дослушивая сказку полусонной няньки, и время от времени опасливо поглядывает на окна, за которыми уже ничего не видно, кроме летящих снежных хлопьев. Когда сказка заканчивается, одно из окон детской внезапно распахивается, впуская стужу, ветер и снег. Припадает к углям пламя в камине, угрожая погаснуть. Няньки мечутся по комнате, кто за одеялом, кто к окнам, кто к ставням, а одна из них, ахнув, роняет на пол кружку с парным молоком: оно свернулось. И, глядя, как плавают в лужице сыворотки белые хлопья, Хель произносит первое в жизни слово – обиженно и разочарованно.  
– Война.


	38. Возвращение в Ётунхейм

– Ётуны?  
Брови Одина сходятся на переносице.  
Первое утро после Йоля Тор и Локи встретили за пределами столицы. Глубокой ночью, когда буря улеглась, они сумели добраться до дома Токк и заночевали там. Услышав их рассказ, ётунша побелела еще сильнее, чем была, но не проронила ни слова в присутствии Тора и, зажарив для них зайца и постелив им внизу, скрылась в доме.  
Спали все трое из рук вон плохо. Сквозь сон Тор слышал, как Локи тихонько ходил по комнате, от окна до стены, пытаясь, верно, прогнать дурные сны; как скрипели наверху половицы, когда Токк поднималась с постели. Самому же ему снилось, будто молот зовет его – на свой лад, сверкает вспышками нерожденных молний, поет глубиной металла, моля о помощи, но чужая недобрая сила не пускает его, не дает вернуться в руку хозяина…  
– Ётуны, отец, – мрачно подтверждает Тор. – Трое или четверо. Я ничего не успел понять: мы почти ослепли из-за метели… – он запинается и зло пристукивает кулаком по столу. – Чувствую себя сопливым мальчишкой, которому дали по носу!  
Локи сжимает его плечо, тщетно надеясь ободрить. Нападение – глупая, самоубийственная вылазка – не укладывается в голове. Что было делать ётунам вблизи асгардских гор, куда лишь случай в это же время завел наследника Одина? Как они узнали, что означенный наследник будет именно там и именно без охраны? Последнее злит Локи до зубовного скрежета. Нападавшие не тронули его, словно не заметили, и сами ему не показались. Пропали они так же быстро, как пришли, успев, впрочем, все, что хотели сделать.  
– Тот, кто забрал Мьёлльнир, сказал, что его господина зовут Трюм и он правит в Ётунхейме. Он вернет молот, если ты отдашь ему в жены прекраснейшую из дев Асгарда и Ванахейма.  
– И ты не смог совладать с ним?  
Тор сжимает челюсти.  
– Не смог, – цедит он. – Молот вырвался из руки и не вернулся, когда я позвал его назад. Как будто что-то другое позвало его громче.  
Что о мече он даже не вспомнил, несмотря на слова Локи, Тор умалчивает.  
– Ётуны… – повторяет Один задумчиво. – Снова ётуны…  
– Я бывал во владениях Трюма еще когда Утгарт твердо стоял на земле Ётунхейма, – вмешивается Локи. – Тогда он был просто одним из многих родовитых ётунов, которым отчего-то не нашлось места рядом с королем. И Трюма, думаю, отвел от двора и столицы сам Бюллейст.  
Один меряет шагами кабинет, и сидящие у узкого стола Тор и Локи следят за его движениями, силясь прочесть по ним его намерения.  
– А теперь он возвысился над прочими настолько, что мнит себя вправе угрожать принцу Асгарда и требовать Фрейю в жены, – тихо бормочет Один себе под нос. – Фрейя – принцесса Ванахейма. Кажется, Трюм решил короновать сам себя…  
– Отец, – Тор приподнимается из-за стола. – Дай мне отряд и позволь отправиться в Ётунхейм и вернуть молот самому. Если Локи прав и это всего лишь зарвавшийся вельможа, я покажу ему такую Фрейю, что один звук ее имени будет вызывать у него нервный зуд и…  
– Нет, Тор. Если Локи прав, сейчас этот вельможа владеет оружием, способным одолеть не только тебя. Иначе не стал бы вести себя так нагло. Меня куда больше интересует, как именно трое ётунов проникли в Асгард в такой дали от Моста, скрывшись от взгляда Хеймдалля.  
– Но в словах Тора есть смысл, Всеотец, – говорит Локи. – На кону честь Госпожи Ваны против чести наследника Асгарда. И незачем ётунам знать, что мы не поступимся чем-то одним ради другого. Что если к Трюму действительно поедет асгардская дева? Просто не та, на кого он рассчитывает…  
– Продолжай.  
– Сигюн владеет искусством альвов по своему желанию менять личину любого, кого решит заколдовать. Пусть заколдует меня и Тора. Тогда мы узнаем, как ётунам удалось проникнуть в Асгард, вернем молот и не станем рисковать безопасностью Фрейи.  
Один качает головой.  
– Я уже отпустил вас одних, – напоминает он. – И взгляни, чем это кончилось.  
– Мы не были готовы! – возражает Тор.  
– Вы и сейчас не готовы. А путаясь в юбке, много не навоюешь, Тор Одинсон. Другое дело, что мастерство Сигюн может пригодиться в другом. Найди ее, Локи, и расспроси о том, как именно можно попасть из мира в мир без помощи Моста.  
Когда Локи выходит из кабинета, Один грузно опускается за стол, опирается на него локтями, сцепляет пальцы под подбородком; Тор глядит на отца, ожидая повеления оставить его, но Один молчит. Взгляд единственного ока устремлен в огонь.  
– Не думал я, – произносит он через минуту, – что детская забава может выйти нам таким боком…  
– Откуда ётунам знать о чарах, которыми владеет Сигюн? Ведь мы не показывались в Ётунхейме никому, кроме Локи.  
Один поднимает взгляд, и Тор невольно отодвигается на скамье.  
– Мы очень многого не знаем о том, как Локи жил в Ётунхейме. Ты видел его лишь несколько раз, я же не видел вовсе. А между тем Хёнир говорит, что сила Локи возросла в разы за три года. Он не мог этого добиться за пятнадцать зим и теперь понятия не имеет, на что еще способен Локи как маг. Что такое случилось с ним в Ётунхейме, где магов боятся и ненавидят?  
– Мне не по душе то, о чем ты думаешь, отец, – хмурится Тор. – Да, Локи вернулся другим. Но ты знаешь не хуже меня, что выпало на его долю. Он скрывал свою силу и жил, как пленник, а не как принц. Лафей презирал его, думал даже убить, родись Хель мальчиком. И если бы не смерть короля и не отделение Утгарта, так бы и вышло. Неужто Локи мог бы примириться с теми, кто не раздумывая подчинился приказу схватить его, забыв про закон и право престолонаследия?  
Один тяжело вздыхает. В кабинете повисает тишина, нарушаемая только треском поленьев в камине. Пламя пляшет в зрачке Одина, дрожит бликами на тесьме повязки, закрывающей пустую глазницу. Молчание превращает теплый свет и уютное потрескивание в гнетущие, наполняет их ожиданием бури – страшнее и больше той, что пронеслась над Асгардом в ночь Йоля.  
– Где был Локи, когда на тебя напали? – спрашивает Один, заставив Тора вздрогнуть. – И с чьей подачи вы поехали именно в эту часть предгорья, где мало дичи, но много нехоженых мест?  
– Неважно, кто это предложил, – отвечает Тор, прилагая усилие, чтобы не отвести взгляда. – Пурга застала нас врасплох. Я отпустил его, когда молот вырвался из руки. И сделав шаг в сторону, потерял его из виду. Мы звали друг друга и не могли дозваться, пока он не наскочил на меня после того, как ушли ётуны.  
– И ты увидел его, как только они пропали?  
– Отец!  
– Я двадцать зим твой отец, Тор. И мне не легче, чем тебе, предполагать худшее. Душа Локи скрыта от меня с тех самых пор, как он услыхал от Лафея о своем происхождении, и я не знаю, что творится в этой душе. Локи любит тебя, но он может быть обманут. Среди его сородичей есть немало способных одурачить не только его.  
– Но чего ради ему отдавать меня ётунам? Или подставлять Фрейю? – не унимается Тор. – Отчего ты вдруг заговорил так, словно Локи совсем чужой тебе? Словно мы с ним не росли как братья и ты ни разу не называл его сыном. Ты спрашиваешь, что с ним случилось. А что случилось с тобой?  
– Хёнир сказал, что чувствует магию в той ётунше, что приехала с Локи, – тихо говорит Один, не обращая внимания на вспышку Тора. – Но не понимает ее природу.  
Тор холодеет.  
– Так она ведьма?  
– Я не могу этого исключить. Возможно, она очень слаба и почти ничего не умеет, но если то, что ощущает Хёнир, это дар… Из Ётунхейма ее забрал Локи, и только с его слов мы знаем, кто она. Он полукровка, но эта женщина – плоть от плоти ледяных великанов. Ты прав, в Ётунхейме к магам относятся как к выродкам. Даже если Локи сам не знает, кого привел сюда – ей могли посулить возвращение и спокойную жизнь на родине…  
Тор опускает голову, борясь с желанием перевернуть стол. Этого не может быть.  
– Этого не может быть, – мотает он головой. – Просто не может быть этого!  
Один молчит.  
– Это совпадение, отец, – упрямо продолжает Тор. – Слишком много в твоих словах предположений. А если это чья-то злая воля, то Локи – такая же жертва ее, как я, или Фрейя, или Хеймдалль, от взора которого, по твоим словам, несложно будет скрыться и целому отряду лазутчиков.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне слово, сын. Не ходи в холодный мир. Пока все остается как есть – нам ничто не угрожает.  
– Ты говоришь так, словно мы уже проиграли битву, которая еще не началась.  
– Я не желаю начинать ее, вот мое слово.  
– Хорошо же, – кивает Тор. – Тогда я хочу услышать от тебя еще кое-что. Локи живет в Асгарде почти полгода. Почему за это время мы не получали никаких вестей из Муспельхейма? Что, разве Сурту до сих пор неизвестно, какая участь постигла его сестру, ему не рассказали, что по золотому дворцу гуляет живая память о ней?  
Один мрачнеет еще сильнее.  
– Сурт не знает о судьбе Фарбаути, и если ты будешь благоразумен, не узнает, – отвечает он вполголоса. – По законам Муспельхейма у короля может быть только один младший родич мужского пола. Сколько бы ни было принцев, совершеннолетия и права на престол достигает единственный. У Сурта растет сын. Да, он обожал сестру, но сестра – другое дело, тут все великаны едины: у женщины нет права на трон и правление. Будь у него брат, он не дожил бы даже до тех лет, когда мальчики берут в руки меч. Когда Сурт узнает, что у его наследника есть соперник, ему будет все равно, метит тот в короли или нет. Локи не жить, если мы не защитим его.  
– Он думает, что не нужен Сурту, – роняет Тор, – так же, как не был на самом деле нужен Лафею.  
– Так оно и есть, – жестко заканчивает Один. – Мое дело – оставить Сурта в неведении. А твое – следить за Локи внимательно, Тор, очень внимательно. Любая странность, малейшее подозрение могут в будущем обернуться против нас.  
– Локи не предатель!  
– Так дай мне самому в этом убедиться.  
Тор не замечает, как оказывается на ногах. И, глядя на отца, вдруг понимает: тот напуган. Сердце самого Тора бьется о ребра чаще и сильнее с той самой минуты, как волшебный молот, послушный только ему, вдруг вырвался из пальцев и пропал в снежном вихре. Странные и страшные слова Одина о том, что Локи может быть тому причиной, кажутся такой нелепостью, что, несмотря на страх и оторопь, Тору хочется рассмеяться. Он помнит, как Локи кинулся к нему, когда сумел разглядеть сквозь буран. Помнит, как глядела на них двоих Токк, отворив двери дома, когда они добрели до него и забарабанили в двери. Как Локи, захлебываясь, принялся объяснять ей, как они оказались здесь и сейчас в таком жалком состоянии. А Токк смотрела, не отрывая глаз, на Локи, так словно все ётуны холодного мира пришли под ее порог и он один мог уберечь ее.  
Ведьма или нет, Токк предана Локи, как только может быть предано живое существо. Невозможно, чтобы она играла своим господином, своим спасителем, ища от добра добра и лелея надежду вернуться в Ётунхейм – раздробленный, озлобленный и еще больше ненавидящий магов, чем прежде.  
Это соображение Тор, впрочем, оставляет при себе. И, направляясь в комнаты Локи, все думает над тем, что видел. Всеотец узнал что-то, что неизвестно пока никому, даже Тору. А может быть, даже матери. И это испугало его настолько, что премудрый Один стал опасаться пасынка, как Хёнир боится дурного глаза и плохой приметы. Знание – коварное оружие, способное обернуться против хозяина в любой момент. А еще – для Тора это теперь очевидно – знания может оказаться недостаточно, даже когда кажется, что узнал слишком много.  
В гостях у Локи обнаруживается Сигюн. Черная и льняная головы, одинаково склоненные над раскрытой книгой, заставляют Тора невольно улыбнуться, на время позабыв о подозрениях отца.  
– Вот и ты, – приветствует его Локи, поднимая взгляд. – Что сказал Всеотец?  
– Что желает сам узнать, зачем понадобилась Трюму Фрейя. Хотя я предпочел бы послушать, почему нельзя было посвататься по обычаю.  
– Потому что Фрейр ответил бы отказом прежде, чем сваты успели произнести все обязательные слова, – говорит Сигюн, закрывая книгу. – А вздумай Трюм настаивать – получил бы войско ванов кольцом вокруг своего дома. А так…  
– Так вся вина, если Один решит отдать ее, ляжет на Асгард, – заканчивает за нее Локи. – А если не отдаст – ётуны ославят тебя как неспособного удержать оружие в руках. Как наследник, без единой царапины обезоруженный в бою, сможет удержать власть на Асгардом?  
Тор ежится.  
– Мне по душе твоя идея с ворожбой, Локи, – признается он. – Хоть отец и отверг ее. Если мы явимся под видом Фрейи, давшей согласие на союз, и ее свиты, ётуны сами расскажут нам, как изловчились попасть в Асгард. Не верю, что Трюм откажется хвалиться перед нареченной тем, как хитроумно сумел заставить Одина плясать под свою дудку.  
– Но Всеотец запретил нам отправляться в Ётунхейм, – отмахивается Локи. – Помнишь? И что-то там было еще про юбку…  
– У меня отличная память, брат. Но это, увы, не значит, что я образцовый сын…  
– Хочешь ослушаться его?  
– Имир свидетель, хочу. Представь, что у тебя из рук без всякой причины вырываются твои огненные шары и летят куда им вздумается! Разве ты не захотел бы узнать, отчего это они так распоясались?  
Локи с интересом глядит на него.  
– И ты правда согласен снова обрядиться в платье? А если Фрейя увидит тебя в таком виде? А если Сиф…  
– Фрейю нужно предупредить, – тут же перебивает его Тор. – Если она узнает о сватовстве уже после того, как мы его примем, отец точно будет зол на меня. А если мы заручимся ее помощью, она может скрыть от него наш отъезд.  
– Надолго ли?  
– Достаточно, чтобы вернуть молот. Почему ты упорствуешь?  
– Потому что надеюсь, что из нас остался хоть один, кто мыслит здраво. Но, похоже, надежда моя напрасна, – пожимает плечами Локи и шагает к дверям. – Готовьтесь. И не забудьте, нам предстоит обмануть Хеймдалля! Фрейю я оповещу сам, а заодно проведаю Хель.

Близится первый полдень нового года, когда в сопровождении двух подруг на мост выезжает верхом Госпожа Вана. Холодный ветер треплет и взвивает тонкие складки газовой юбки, окутывая фигуру наездницы прозрачной золотистой зеленью, но нежные плечи и шея укрыты белой меховой накидкой. Горят глаза, ярко подведенные изумрудным. Все в ее облике дышит весной Ванахейма, и вся она хороша, от проволочно-тонких нитей диадемы на волосах до остроносых вышитых сапожек.  
Подруги следуют за нею, приотстав на шаг. Тонконогие ванахеймские кони беспокойно глядят с Моста на скованные льдом воды Ивинга далеко внизу, фыркая, когда девушки подгоняют их следом за белой кобылой госпожи. Первая из них, сухая и черноволосая, едет сразу за белой кобылой, нервно теребит на ходу ленту в толстой косе. Что-то кажется Хеймдаллю знакомым в повадках ваны, хоть лицо ее, он уверен, он видит в первый раз. Другая же, едущая последней, так низко опустила голову, что лица ее и вовсе не разглядеть.  
Хеймдалль склоняет голову в рогатом шлеме.  
– Уже покидаешь нас, старшая? – спрашивает он.  
– Ненадолго, – улыбается Фрейя. – Разве ты не знаешь, страж Асгарда? Я выхожу замуж!  
– Боюсь, я не был предупрежден о том, что должен пропустить тебя.  
Улыбка гаснет на мягких губах Фрейи.  
– Мой нареченный – Трюм, самопровозглашенный король Ётунхейма, – произносит она, сжав поводья. – Всеотец знает об этом. Открывай мост, Хеймдалль.  
– А что же Фрейр? Дал ли он свое согласие?  
– Ты задерживаешь госпожу, – резко подается вперед черноволосая вана, и ее недовольное лицо оказывается совсем близко, когда она наклоняется в седле. – Однако чем раньше мы окажемся в Ётунхейме, тем лучше будет и для нас, и для наследника Одина, которому быть бы не воином, а сватом.  
Фрейя при этих словах вспыхивает и щелкает поводьями.  
– Я не желаю больше слушать пустые разговоры. Открой Мост, Хеймдалль, а когда я вернусь за своей свитой, ты встретишься с Тором. И мы посмотрим, кто перед кем будет держать ответ.  
Хеймдалль сверлит взглядом спины трех наездниц, когда те въезжают по сходням и устремляются к открывающемуся переходу. Радужное сияние обнимает их, вспыхивает ярко, как солнце, чтобы погаснуть через пару секунд.

Мост обрывается в пустоту.  
Тор натягивает поводья, и перепуганная кобыла останавливается у края, где должны бы начинаться сходни по эту сторону Моста. А за сходнями, помнит он по прошлому своему визиту, длинная и узкая, как мощеная дорога, площадь, другой конец которой упирается во внешние ворота королевского дворца Утгарта. Но Утгарта вокруг нет. Нет его и в обозримой дали, только ветер и мутный свет луны. Мерцающая полоса, тускло светящаяся под копытами коней, исчезает уже в нескольких шагах впереди, а под нею – два-три роста полета или падения и нетронутый снег внизу, кажущийся сине-зеленым под ночным небом зимнего Ётунхейма.  
– Кажется, придется прыгать, – тянет Локи, глядя вниз. – А Трюм не особенно надеялся, что его суженая все-таки приедет, раз не устроил пышной встречи.  
– Может, он не рассчитывал, что Фрейю будет так легко уговорить? Кстати, как Фрейя?  
– В своем обычае, – ухмыляется Локи. – Она обещала не попадаться на глаза Хеймдаллю, пока мы не вернемся, но посетовала, что ради нее Трюм должен был украсть Гунгнир, не меньше.  
– И все-таки тебе следовало взять барса, Тор, – качает головой Сигюн. – Так Хеймдалль не усомнился бы в том, кто мы и куда направляемся.  
– Его уверенность вряд ли окрепла бы, свались Госпожа Вана со своего скакуна прямо ему под ноги, – фыркает Локи. – Думаешь, кто-то кроме Фрейи способен удержать в повиновении такого зверя?  
– Будь у нас время, я смог бы с ним столковаться, – обиженно замечает Тор. – Если помнишь, этот барс был моим подарком. Другое дело, что барс будет выглядеть жалко в сравнении с ётунхеймскими кошками. Кони куда удобнее.  
– Прости, – беззаботно отзывается Локи, бьет свою лошадь каблуками и прыгает первым.


	39. Госпожа Вана

Холодный мир.  
Белый простор, лишь кое-где из снега возвышаются черные камни и ледяные скалы: Ётунхейм кажется необитаемым зимней ночью, стоит только отъехать немного от жилья. Пустая равнина там, где стоял Утгарт, покрыта снегом, таким рыхлым и глубоким, точно здесь никто не ходил тысячу зим, и неуемный ветер носит его, вихрями завивая вокруг преград, наметая у камней и холмов целые белые башни. Верно, отделенный город все-таки вынесло за пределы мира, и теперь он висит на ветвях Иггдрасиля, замкнутый и темный оттого, что Радужного моста там больше нет.  
Локи глядит по сторонам, пока лошадь, утопая в глубоком снегу, пробирается к дороге – полотну наста, отполированному ветрами до каменной твердости и зеркального блеска. Позади след в след едет Сигюн, отважно опередившая Тора, который, бранясь, без толку понукает свою белую кобылу.  
– Я должен ехать первым, – говорит Тор, когда все трое оказываются на дороге. – Мало ли что может быть впереди.  
– На то и нужна свита, – отвечает Локи, обернувшись в седле. – Поезжайте за мной, до владений Трюма чуть больше часа.  
– Кажется, проводник нам уже не понадобится, – тихонько произносит Сигюн, указывая за спину Локи.  
Вдалеке над дорогой клубами поднимается снежная пыль. Лошадь Локи, потянув носом, принимается плясать, стараясь спрятаться за крупами двух других и норовя шарахнуться с наста в снег.  
– Суртово семя, – кусает губы Тор. – Кошки.  
Громадные пятнистые звери мчатся к ним по дороге. Их массивные упряжи и закрепленные почти на загривках седла, доспехи и оружие наездников в свете луны блестят скупо и грозно. Неумолчный свист ветра заглушает лязг железа и скрип ремней, и кажется, будто в холодном мареве снежной пыли бесшумно приближаются бестелесные призраки. Сигюн съеживается в седле, а ее лошадь испуганно жмется к лошади Локи.  
– Значит, все же не удивлены, – бормочет Тор. – Интересно, когда они нас заметили?  
Локи щурится, глядя вперед.  
– Мы были на виду, как только выехали на мост. Кажется, я вижу вон там сторожевую башню, которой раньше не было.  
– Скверно. Выходит, Фрейя побежала замуж, едва успев причесаться.  
– Брось, Тор. Отчего бы Фрейе не уступить Одину, если он дал ей прямой приказ? Она ведь его пленница, и тут уж все равно, как с нею обращались в Асгарде до сих пор.  
Тор зябко передергивает плечами. Слова Локи нервирует его, голос кажется чужим, а тон – издевательским, будто тот слышал и знает, что именно говорил Тору Один всего несколько часов назад, и страхи Всеотца забавляют его. Будто страхи эти вовсе не беспочвенны… Однако, взглянув на красавицу вану, которую так старательно сотворила из Локи Сигюн, он видит только того, кого видел всегда.  
– К тому же, Фрейя… – продолжает Локи. – Это Фрейя. О свободных, если не сказать – распутных, нравах Ванахейма в остальных мирах не знают разве что камни.  
– Вот это-то меня и тревожит, – ворчит Тор. – Нам нужно будет убраться отсюда, как только Мьёлльнир окажется в моих руках.  
– Не раньше. Иначе я зря дал зашить себе рот… – Локи тянется к Тору и поправляет выбившийся из-под диадемы локон. – Не беспокойся. Пить на твоей свадьбе я согласен только асгардский мед. Не говоря уже о том, что видеть тебя предпочту женихом, а не невестой!  
Холодок пробегает по коже, заставив вздрогнуть под теплым меховым плащом. Они не подумали о том, как будут возвращаться, если что-то пойдет не так. Что если Трюм откажется отпустить невесту, давшую согласие на брак? Что если…  
– Пока нам нужно неузнанными попасть в дом Трюма, – строго напоминает Сигюн. – Поэтому сейчас наша Фрейя – это ты, Тор. Не забывай об этом.  
– Сначала попробуем избавиться от них не сходя с этого места, – говорит Тор. – Если повезет – мы улетим отсюда прежде, чем кто-то из них успеет выругаться…  
Сигюн рассеянно кивает ему и высоко поднимает руку, приветствуя подъезжающих всадников.  
– А я и не надеялся, что Госпожа Вана почтит мой дом присутствием так скоро, – говорит тот их них, кто спешивается первым. – Я – Трюм, владыка Ётунхейма.  
Локи и Сигюн одновременно склоняют головы, когда Трюм подходит к белой кобыле и берет ее под уздцы. Украдкой Локи разглядывает нового хозяина Ётунхейма. Он запомнил его высоким и грузным, сизоволосым и неизъяснимо неприятным. За прошедшее время мало что изменилось, разве что Трюм стал носить другие одежды. Теперь, не зная в лицо, его было бы сложно отличить от других всадников, обыкновенных воинов: и доспехи их выкованы, и длинные рубахи под доспехами скроены одинаково. Трюм же единственный среди них, чей меч не висит на поясе, а торчит за спиной, хотя пояс у него удивительный. Локи невольно задерживает взгляд на широком ремне, сплошь покрытом узорчатыми серебристыми пластинами. Даже в рассеянном свете луны, спрятавшейся за облаками, видно, как пляшут блики на металле, точно живые сполохи небесных огней.  
Молота нет. Ни у пояса Трюма, ни в седельной сумке, ни под плащом у кого-то из его спутников. Обменявшись с Локи растерянным взглядом, Тор напряженно выпрямляется в седле.  
– Ты дал наследнику Асгарда слово, – говорит он нежным голосом Фрейи, – что вернешь ему похищенное оружие, символ его власти и знак хранителя Мидгарда, если я приеду к тебе и дам согласие стать твоей. Ты разговариваешь с будущей королевой Ётунхейма, и теперь я жду, когда ты отдашь мне молот Мьёлльнир, чтобы я могла вернуть его Тору, как ты обещал. Я вернусь, собрав и взяв с собой все, что сейчас оставила в Асгарде. Ведь твоя королева не может обойтись без свиты.  
– Один держит нас за дураков? – усмехается ётун. – Вы никуда не поедете, несравненные, а останетесь здесь. Я сам подберу тебе свиту, моя королева. А что до нарядов и украшений – здесь у тебя будет все самое лучшее, много лучше того, что осталось в золотом дворце. – Повернувшись к своим спутникам, он кричит: – Приветствуйте свою королеву!  
В ответ раздается дружный рев дюжины глоток, смешивающийся с рыком кошек, от которого лошади в страхе приседают, заставив наездниц вцепиться в поводья.  
– Ты дал слово! – пытается вернуться к беседе Тор. – Ты готов нарушить его?  
– Я верну принцу его игрушку, когда сочту, что он усвоил урок, – говорит Трюм без улыбки. – Ётунхейм теперь сила, сравнимая с Асгардом, и с этой силой он должен будет считаться, когда примет трон. Но не будем с тобой говорить о Торе, моя королева. Едем, я покажу тебе твой новый дом.  
Отчаянный взгляд Тора Локи встречает своим в жалкой попытке ободрить его. Всю дорогу, пока лошади, смирившись, видно, со своей участью, покорно трусят по дороге среди громадных зубастых ётунхеймских кошек, взнузданных и оседланных, но от этого не менее жутких, Тор, Локи и Сигюн обмениваются только взглядами, словно любое сказанное слово может выдать их.  
Ётунхейм как был, так и остался самым неприветливым из всех мест, что видел Локи за свою недолгую жизнь. Но когда дорога плавно поворачивает и они покидают холмистую равнину в окрестностях исчезнувшего Утгарта, Локи не может не признать: владения Трюма стали много богаче с тех пор, как он бывал здесь в прошлый раз. Минуло не так много времени, но дом успел обрасти пристройками, соседние дома стали выше и добротнее даже на вид, дороги – шире, а снежно-ледяная стена, огораживающая земли Трюма и его бастардов, превратилась в каменную и сделалась больше похожа на крепостной вал. На глазах Локи растет новая столица: тут и там дома оплетены сетями веревок и подъемников, споро ведется строительство: пока зима холодна, а значит, крепок лед, соединяющий друг с другом камни построек.  
Ётуны снисходительно ухмыляются, наблюдая, как глазеют по сторонам их гостьи. Локи же, насмотревшись вдоволь, украдкой поглядывает на Сигюн. Время от времени та едва заметно морщится, словно на язык ей попало что-то горькое. Поймав его взгляд, она разочарованно качает головой, и он понимает: она пыталась позвать свою силу, понять, откликнется ли та при попытке колдовать. Сам он может и не пробовать магию на ощупь: ее нет в этом новом мире, он так пуст, что у Локи не просто искры не скачут меж пальцев, но даже сами пальцы немеют от холода. Сумей они почувствовать хоть крохотную ниточку силы, можно было бы попытаться застать ётунов врасплох. Отнять молот силой и пропасть с глаз, вернувшись сразу домой или хотя бы на Мост.  
Ощущение собственной беспомощности и бесполезности так раздражает Локи, что, когда его лошадь замедляет шаг и останавливается, он зло щелкает поводьями, и только несколько секунд спустя до него доходит, что недолгая конная прогулка закончилась и они стоят у самого дома Трюма. Один из провожатых, самый молодой, подает ему руку: то ли из обыкновенной услужливости, то ли в глупой надежде, что прекрасная вана, теменью кос и белизной кожи так схожая с девой Ётунхейма, обратит на него внимание. Локи ни в чем не уверен, но он различает гравировку – знак отличия на нагруднике великана: ломаные линии узора складываются в буквы имени. Эспен. Перед ним не простой ётун, а кто-то из близкого круга Трюма, новая знать, свита самопровозглашенного короля.  
Догадка Локи подтверждается, когда на пиру, который, к ужасу Тора, в доме все называют свадебным, Эспен садится за стол прямо напротив него.  
– Только взгляни, как много они пьют, – шепчет ему Сигюн, смущенно отщипывая крохотные кусочки от крыла неизвестной птицы, лежащего у нее на тарелке. – Еще час, и я уверюсь, что эйнхерии в Вальхалле все как один трезвенники.  
– Через одного, – хмуро кивает Локи. Пить с ётунами, не наравне даже, а так, чтобы не казаться неблагодарными гостем, невозможно, даже если вдвое разбавлять чрезмерно крепкое местное вино; нужно сперва съесть хоть что-нибудь, а ему кусок в горло не лезет. – Однако я до сих пор не вижу никого под столом, и это меня тревожит.  
– Как думаешь, где Трюм хранит его?  
– Не имею представления. Надеюсь, он откликнется, если его хорошо позвать…  
– А если нет?  
Локи передергивает плечами. Ему и самому приходила в голову мысль о том, что их вылазка обречена. Молот делали цвержьи колдуны. Кто знает, какой секрет они вложили в свое творение? Не обернется ли этот секрет гибелью для принца, так запросто явившегося в холодный мир за тем, что досталось ему случайно? Незаметно Локи следит за Тором – и за тем, как вьется ужом Трюм, несмотря на показную гордость и наглый тон не верящий, что прекрасная Фрейя вот-вот станет его женой.  
– Даже если они все-таки перепьются и повалятся под столы, – шепчет Локи у самого виска Сигюн, – Всеотец был прав, в женском теле у нас мало шансов уйти невредимыми от стражи.  
– Поэтому вам достаточно будет назвать свои имена, чтобы вернуть свой настоящий облик, – так же неслышно шевелит губами Сигюн, и Локи чувствует слабое подобие облегчения от этих слов. Он благодарно сжимает в руке ее ладонь, но разговор приходится прекратить, потому что упрямый Эспен внезапно решает развлечь гостью.  
– А что, госпожа моя, нравится ли тебе дом владыки?  
– В Ётунхейме все дома так мрачны и холодны? – спрашивает Локи. – Я слышала, что прежняя столица вся сияла огнями зимы напролет, но здесь вижу только слабые отсветы. Выходит, я слышала сказки?  
– Утгарт горел ярко, это верно, – кивает ётун. – Но династия прервалась глупо и бесславно, а Утгарт, можно сказать, сгинул, раз достался колдунам. После брака твоей принцессы и нашего короля, несравненная госпожа, у Ётунхейма будет новая столица. Что же до мрака – ты не видела наши лета! Целыми днями в небе светит солнце, а ночи белы, как дни, и рассвет сменяет закат, не успевший отгореть.  
– Кое-что от прежней династии все же стало и вашим наследием, – улыбается Локи. – Вы, как и старый король, питаете неприязнь к магам. А между тем наследник короля, вернись он сюда, мог бы сослужить вам неплохую службу.  
Тор вздрагивает от этих слов. Но, как и Сигюн, и прочие гости, отвлекшиеся на речи белоликой ваны, Локи этого не замечает.  
– В Асгарде и Ванахейме много магов, – продолжает он, – помогающих строить дома, осушать реки, наводить мосты. Врачевать болезни, заживлять раны. Скажешь, вам это не нужно?  
– Я скажу тебе, госпожа моя, что старый король сел на трон прежде моего рождения, прошел две войны и умер меньше трех зим спустя после того, как привел в дом колдуна. А ты мне скажи, станет ли ётун в своем уме звать этого колдуна назад, или сочтет за благо избавиться от него, как только он появится.  
– Так значит, все маги Ётунхейма теперь в Утгарте? – вмешивается Сигюн, до этой минуты молча слушавшая беседу.  
– Презренные колдуны! – кривясь с явным отвращением, восклицает Эспен, да так громко, что даже увлеченный невестой Трюм поворачивает голову на голос. – О да, они слетелись туда, как только город потерял почву под собой и взлетел, как летает в теплых мирах бесприютное семя сорной травы. Хвала Бергельмиру, они не спускаются сюда: не желают. Не признают ничего, кроме своего мнимого могущества. Не открывают границ, не принимают послов, не показываются Хеймдаллю. Можете себе представить, их страх перед чужаками дошел до того, что они берут в жены собственных сестер, лишь бы не разбавлять кровь!  
Локи в притворном ужасе прижимает пальцы к губам, и Сигюн видит, чувствует, что он едва сдерживает смех.  
– Как же тебе стало известно об этом, если ты ни разу не встречался с ними?  
– Нетрудно заподозрить колдуна в непотребстве, это же колдун! – Эспен сердито сплевывает. – Может, в Ванахейме они и другие, но о тех, что обосновались в Утгарте, не желаю и говорить. Уж не знаю, чем еще они занимаются там, в своем тайном городе, да и не хотел бы узнавать, каких мерзостей напридумывают эти исказители миров.  
Глаза Тора тоскливо темнеют под зеленым газовым покрывалом. Трюм понимает это на свой лад.  
– Но сюда-то они не сунутся, несравненная, – доверительно шепчет он, почти касаясь губами золотых локонов. – Пусть там у них всякий паршивый толкователь рун возводится в великие колдуны. Чары и амулеты не устоят против хорошей стали!  
– Однако доблестные воины не пренебрегли и чарами, когда речь зашла о женитьбе, – роняет Локи, поигрывая кубком. Вино на дне кубка темно-багрово, и багрянец красит губы Локи, притягивая взгляды сотрапезников Трюма. Он знает, кого напоминает ётунам, сидящим за столом, но сейчас это очень кстати. – Без магии вы не сумели бы проникнуть в Асгард, а иначе как по волшебству сосватать мою госпожу невозможно.  
– Госпожа вана любопытна, – ухмыляется Эспен и пристально глядит на Локи через стол. – Но это простительно.  
– Любопытство не к лицу девице, – встревает другой ётун. – Но, когда оно зажигает ее взгляд таким азартом…  
Локи делает глоток вина и обольстительно улыбается.  
– Так вы удовлетворите любопытство девицы? – спрашивает он.  
– Если только она не откажет мне в танце, – темная физиономия Эспена расплывается в улыбке. Локи хмыкает и кивает.  
Зал уже наполняется музыкой, слишком громкой и резкой, чтобы ее можно было счесть приятной. Тем не менее, для танцев, изобилующих быстрыми шагами и объятиями, она подходит как нельзя лучше.  
Ётун отменно танцует, чего нельзя сказать о самом Локи. Разумеется, вана, в которую он обращен, двигается грациозно и женственно, как ей и положено, но ему то и дело кажется, что корсаж на нем вот-вот лопнет, или подломится короткий каблук, или юбка угодит под ноги кому-нибудь из танцующих рядом. Стараясь отвлечься, он отбивает хлопками ритм, и сам не замечает, как следом за ним начинают хлопать все прочие.  
– И что же хотела узнать моя госпожа? – спрашивает Эспен, когда они сближаются в танце, на взгляд Локи, возмутительно.  
– Что заставило Бергельмира помочь вам преодолеть границы миров, – отвечает он кокетливо. – Принцы вернулись домой сами не свои, и их можно понять: немного найдется умельцев, способных обойти Мост и не попасться Хеймдаллю.  
– В этом госпожа права, – довольно скалится ётун. – Таких немного. Но они нашлись, и вот вы здесь, с нами.  
– Ты научишь меня? – жадно спрашивает Локи, слегка задержав ладонь над запястьем Эспена. Может, он не так сведущ в женских уловках, как хотел бы сейчас, но этого оказывается достаточно. Ётун колеблется, стараясь не сбиться с ритма танца, пожирает глазами черноволосую ванахеймскую деву, силясь придумать хоть что-то, чем мог бы увлечь ее, и, наконец, с сожалением произносит:  
– Увы, нет, моя несравненная. Эта наука мне недоступна.  
– Как же так? Мне показалось по твоим знакам отличия, что ты принадлежишь к друзьям владыки этих земель. Трюм благоволит тебе, должно быть, за немалые заслуги. Как вышло, что он отправил по делам своей женитьбы не тебя, и не тебя посвятил в такие тайны?  
– Я был в Асгарде! – выпаливает тот и тут же замолкает. На лице его появляется заговорщицкое выражение, и Локи мысленно торжествует, когда, подхваченный за талию, взмывает вверх в руках ётуна. – Я дрался с принцем Тором и забрал его оружие. Но, клянусь, госпожа, я не скажу больше ни слова, пока ты не пообещаешь…  
– Что?  
– Назваться моей!  
Локи спотыкается и повисает на руке Эспена. И, будь он проклят, тот толкует это абсолютно однозначно. Желание вырваться из объятий и схватиться за нож, спрятанный в складках юбки на бедре, так велико, что Локи почти ощущает, как в глубоком расшитом вырезе платья становится пусто, а узкие рукава трещат на плечах. Но он переводит дыхание, и, когда они уже сидят рядом, а музыканты начинают выводить новую чудовищную мелодию, он опускает ресницы и тихо произносит, от всей души желая быть истолкованным превратно:  
– Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, Эспен из холодного мира.  
Конечно, самонадеянно было бы ждать, что ётун так просто раскроет все секреты. Но минутой позже Трюм вдруг поднимается из-за стола, целует руку Фрейи и покидает пир, и Эспен следует за ним, не позабыв одарить свою избранницу горячим взглядом. Локи передергивает от стыда, злости и разочарования. Он смотрит в спину Эспену, пока тот не скрывается за дверями зала.  
– Интересно, – шепчет он, склонившись к Сигюн, – зачем это вдруг Трюму понадобился мой вероятный супруг.  
– Трюм очень странно глядел на тебя, когда находил силы оторваться от Тора, – в голосе Сигюн звучит беспокойство, и ее пальцы дрожат, когда Локи берет ее за руку, чтобы ободрить. – Надеюсь, мы не выдали себя.  
– Боюсь, даже твое искусство не в силах сделать из меня томную ванахеймскую деву. Я не так безупречен, как Фрейя.  
Тор сверкает глазами, уже почти не скрывая подступающего бешенства. Откинув покрывало с лица, он тянется к кубку с крепчайшим вином и под восторженные крики ётунов ополовинивает его.  
Двери зала ведут в два коридора. Один – тот, по которому прошла торжественная процессия во главе с хозяином дома, его невестой и ее подругами – уходит прямо к высокому парадному крыльцу. Второй же, не такой заметный, круто уходит вправо, огибает зал и заканчивается у лестницы, ведущей на потайной балкон на уровне второго этажа. Оттуда, недоступные чужому взгляду, Эспен и Трюм наблюдают за происходящим в зале.  
– Как быстро сдался Один, – довольно щурится Трюм, разглядывая издали Фрейю, салютующую кубком и улыбающуюся сквозь слезы, выступившие от обжигающе крепкого вина. – Фрейр еще припомнит ему это.  
– Ты так уверен, что он сдался?  
– Даже если принять в расчет то, как Всеотец любит первенца – он отдал пленницу, которая является залогом мира между Асгардом и Ванахеймом. Скажешь, что это можно оценить как-то еще?  
Эспен хмуро глядит на золотоволосую вану, решительно протягивающую кубок виночерпию.  
– Я хотел бы сказать, что это победа, но не могу, потому что вижу иное. Эта женщина – не твоя невеста. Она всего лишь красивее своих подруг по меркам теплого мира, но этого мало, чтобы зваться Фрейей. Посмотри, как радует взгляд та, чьи косы темны. Разве кто-то заметил бы ее, будь рядом с тобой принцесса Ванахейма, у которой, если верить слухам, розы распускаются в руках?  
– Тебя ослепило ее сходство с дочерьми Ётунхейма, – качает головой Трюм. – Мой взгляд она отнюдь не радует, и на твоем месте я глядел бы на нее иначе. У нее осанка воина, на бедрах потайные ножны, а шпильки в волосах как раз под стать той, которая застряла в глотке у Лафея. Не иначе, асы подослали к нам с тобою переодетую валькирию, чтобы та выкрала мой трофей.  
– Валькирия, – Эспен улыбается, пробуя слово на вкус. – Так даже интереснее.  
Трюм кивает с ухмылкой.  
– Оттого она и кажется тебе краше самой Фрейи, – говорит он. – Гляди, как бы эта красавица не оказалась тебе не по зубам.  
– Видно, не просто так она спрашивала меня, как мы попали в Асгард.  
– Она думает, кто-то отпустит ее назад, если ей удастся найти молот, – говорит Трюм, посерьезнев.  
Эспен качает головой.  
– Она дала мне слово остаться.  
– И ты веришь слову женщины?  
– А ты?  
Трюм хмыкает снова, и снова глядит вниз, на сей раз на подруг своей нареченной, с тревогой перешептывающихся и следящих за захмелевшей госпожой.  
– Думаю, пир пора завершить, – говорит он. – Я охотно провел бы брачный обряд немедля, но королева желает сперва обзавестись подобающим случаю нарядом.  
– Ваны, – отмахивается Эспен.  
– Ваны, – кивает Трюм. – Не выболтай лишнего, если решишь рассказать о наших новых друзьях.  
– Что может женщина противопоставить мне? Даже владей она оружием так, как может женщина, я сильнее, а значит, последнее слово за мной. Вспомни только, сколько атак мы выдержали, скольких соседей разбили. А ты говоришь мне о валькириях.  
– Вернемся в зал и выпьем за наших избранниц, – предлагает Трюм. – Беда Утгарта была в том, что короли не брали иноземных жен, закрывшись от других миров, и от этого древо династии стало чахнуть. Кто знает, стань супругой Лафея полнотелая и плодовитая вана с зелеными глазами и горячей кровью, а не мертвая королева, может, ему было бы из кого выбрать себе достойного наследника.  
– А может, он был бы жив сам, – в тон ему отвечает Эспен. – Так что беда Утгарта – наше счастье. За него я и выпью, прежде чем забрать с пира свою валькирию.


	40. Знак мастера

Небо Ётунхейма не черно даже самой глубокой ночью. Зимняя тьма не абсолютна, она полна холодным блеском снежных искр, зеленых от света луны и звезд, она пронизана острыми пиками сверкающих ледяных скал, высящихся хрустальными обелисками. Далеко на востоке разгорается ложная заря: призрачное и дрожащее радужное сияние небесных огней.  
Отблагодарив хозяев за радушие, гостьи поднимаются в спальни в сопровождении слуг. Подруги идут с Госпожой Ваной рука об руку, будто опасаясь, что холодный мир может отобрать их повелительницу. Хмельная Фрейя, танцующей походкой направляясь в свои новые покои, напротив, улыбается так, словно не приказ Всеотца, а зов сердца привел ее в дом Трюма. Подведенные зеленые глаза ее манят еще сильнее, горят еще ярче, чем до пира, и, проводив иноземок взглядом, Трюм медлит лишь немногим больше часа, прежде чем проверить, заперлась ли его прекрасная королева на ночь.  
Проводив Фрейю в ее комнаты, темноволосая избранница Эспена захлопывает двери перед носом слуг, никого не впустив и только отобрав у них таз и кувшин с водой для омовения. Щелкает замок. Слуги напрасно топчутся у порога с минуту, а потом решают, что госпоже Фрейе виднее, сколько лишних рук ей нужно, чтобы умыться и погасить свет.  
– Эспен так ничего и не сказал мне, – раздраженно жалуется Локи, когда вдвоем с Сигюн они распускают волосы невесты.  
– Он так смотрел на тебя, что едва дырку не прожег, – смеется Тор; глаза у него слипаются, и он то и дело зевает. – Проклятое вино…  
– Я не раз и не два рассказывал тебе о нем. Местные вина надо разбавлять вдвое, чтобы не опалить горло и не свалиться под стол после первого же кубка.  
– Ерунда. Если я буду трезв, когда сюда вломится мой нареченный, я прибью его раньше, чем он успеет похвалиться передо мной своими подвигами. А так – кто его знает, может быть, мне удастся подобраться к Мьёлльниру ближе, чем сейчас.  
– Сигюн и я останемся здесь, – предлагает Локи. – Мне совершенно не хочется идти в спальню, где Эспен непременно попытается, – он нервно сжимает в руке гребень, – заручиться моим согласием на союз.  
– В этом случае королев среди нас будет уже две, – хихикает Тор. – Ты знал, что Эспен – старший из бастардов Трюма? – Локи моргает. – Кое-что этот самозваный король уже успел мне рассказать, и, дай-то Имир, еще расскажет. Насколько я понял, он видел Фрейю лишь однажды, и то мельком, однако это не помешало ему возжелать ее даже сильнее, чем разбойник Ивальди желал твоей головы.  
– Я не хочу оставаться здесь до утра, – ворчит Локи. – Нужно найти молот и поскорее вернуться в Асгард.  
– Ступай к себе, – просит Сигюн. – Эспену не нравится Тор, а Трюму – ты, но наедине они могут проговориться. А как только молот попадет к Тору, мы просто улетим. Верно, Тор?  
Тот кивает, отчего-то косясь на заиндевелые окна.  
– Если желаешь, я могу остаться здесь одна. Я не приглянулась никому из ётунов и буду в безопасности в любой из комнат.  
– Не хочу разделяться, – качает головой Локи. – Свита Госпожи Ваны останется при ней вся, какая есть.  
Сигюн улыбается. На Тора наложены чары, а Локи кроме того еще и вооружен. Единственная девица из них троих, сейчас она исподволь вызывает в нем желание быть рядом, уберечь и охранить, хотя в запертых изнутри покоях им ничего не грозит.  
– У тебя такой грозный вид, – говорит она. – Немудрено, что Трюм косо глядел на тебя, пока его сын набивался тебе в женихи. Распусти волосы, ослабь слегка шнуровку на корсаже. Мы готовимся ко сну, помнишь?  
Пока Локи следует ее советам, она ненадолго открывает окно, и отведенная для высокой гостьи самая теплая комната в доме мигом остывает. Ледяной сквозняк пахнет сладко и мертво, но через несколько минут блестящий взгляд Тора снова становится ясным и хмурым, а значит, хмель понемногу выветривается из его головы, хотя полностью прогнать его не так-то просто.  
Стук в двери заставляет всех троих вздрогнуть; Локи роняет шпильку. Голоса Трюма и Эспена звучат глухо и смущенно, однако он все равно медлит, прежде чем открыть им. Слова Сигюн о возможности превратиться обратно в любую секунду и постоять за себя успокаивают, но не достаточно.  
– Вы пришли поздно, хозяева холодного мира, – говорит он, впуская их в покои.  
– Но госпожа еще не ложилась, – взгляд Эспена скользит по неплотно зашнурованному корсажу, задерживается на распущенных волосах, заставив щеки Локи вспыхнуть. – А я обещал закончить свой рассказ о нашем путешествии в Асгард.  
– Странное время ты выбрал, Трюм, чтобы развлечь меня беседой, – улыбается Тор, поднимаясь навстречу поздним гостям. – Но меня занимают твои речи и те секреты, которыми ты еще не поделился со мной.  
– Порукой моим секретам будет твое обещание стать моей, – говорит ётун, понижая голос, и эта вкрадчивость очень не нравится Локи, снова вызывая желание обнажить нож.  
Тем временем отец и сын проходят через комнату и устраиваются не где-нибудь, а на краю низкого ложа, воспользовавшись тем, что полог, скрывающий альков, сдвинут к самой стене.  
– Мы одинаково толкуем этот предсвадебный обычай? – прохладно осведомляется Сигюн, подходя ближе и откидывая косу за спину.  
– Смею надеяться на это, моя госпожа, – скалится Трюм. – Если то, что известно в мирах о порядках и нравах Ванахейма, правда, вас не должно смущать ни восхищение вашей красотой, ни нетерпение теперь, когда все между нами уже решено…  
– Думаю, хватит на сегодня речей о нашем союзе, – обрывает его Тор. – Первую ночь на новом месте я предпочла бы провести иначе.  
– Сегодня я оставлю за тобой право отказать мне, если ты так этого желаешь, – кивает Трюм, почти успешно скрыв разочарование. Должно быть, он сразу понял, что не стоило беспокоить Фрейю, пока она не одна, но надеялся, что она отпустит подруг. – Но это же не значит, что ты готова прогнать меня?  
Локи беспокойно теребит прядь непривычно длинных волос, отчаянно надеясь, что Тор хоть немного успел протрезветь. Сигюн права, думает он с досадой, из-за своего малого роста и светлых волос она одна не привлекла ничьего жадного внимания. Маленькая ведьма стоит, застыв, за плечом Тора и, похоже, тоже ждет его слов, которые усыпили бы хоть и шаткую, но все же бдительность ётунов и повернули разговор в нужное русло. А может, она пробует призвать на помощь магию и насильно прогнать хмель из крови Тора. Или ищет молот… Или, кто знает, вдруг она уже выучилась искусству читать в чужих головах невысказанные мысли, и теперь пытается докопаться до тайн хозяев дома, не начиная беседы?  
В глазах Тора можно читать без всякой магии, видит Локи. Я убью тебя, говорит его взгляд, обращенный к ётуну, но Тор садится на ложе рядом.  
– Я помню, ты хотел рассказать о своей удачной вылазке, – говорит он мягко. – О том, как ты самого Тора застал врасплох, как отнял молот, выкованный только для него и послушный ему, словно ручной сокол. Как заставил его подчиниться твоей воле, приведшей сюда меня и моих подруг. Расскажи нам!  
– Я хотел бы поразить тебя своим повествованием, госпожа моя. Хотел бы сказать, что все это только моя заслуга. Однако если бы не помощь, пришедшая оттуда, откуда мы ее совсем не ждали, едва ли я получил бы желанную невесту так скоро.  
– Помощь? – настораживается Локи, невольно подаваясь вперед. Тревога от близости Эспена – ничто по сравнению с той, которую вызывают в нем простые слова. – Какая? Откуда?  
– Твоя подруга задает такое множество вопросов, – тянет Трюм.  
– Моя подруга, как и я, слишком долго была пленницей в Асгарде, – тут же отвечает Тор, и улыбка Фрейи на его губах становится жесткой и холодной. – Но она думает, что просто сменила одну темницу на другую. А я хочу стать королевой и забыть о Всеотце, потому не жалею о том, что попала сюда. В конце концов, положение заложника не становится менее унизительным от того, как обращается с ним его надсмотрщик.  
Говоря это, Тор внимательно и испытующе глядит на Локи, и тот борется с неожиданно сильным желанием отвернуться. Когда он говорил похожими словами, они не резали так больно.  
– Здесь вы не пленницы, – говорит Трюм, – а желанные гостьи. Разве может королева быть невольницей в доме мужа?  
Может, думает Локи, стиснув зубы. Но вовремя ловит обращенный на него взгляд Эспена и неторопливым жестом поправляет ворот платья, перебрасывает волосы через плечо, обнажая шею. Если ётун и заметил вспышку его злости, он тут же об этом забывает.  
– Госпоже, должно быть, известно, что молот Тора ковали цверги, – объясняет Трюм, пододвигаясь ближе к Тору. – Они же и пришли ко мне, чтобы предложить проучить асов. Кто устоял бы перед такой возможностью?  
У Локи звенит в ушах. Цверги!  
Он едва удерживается от того, чтобы рассмеяться. Клятые Ивальди все-таки не удовольствовались итогами затеянного спора, раз решили отобрать у Тора волшебное оружие. И ради этого даже пошли на поклон к ётунам. Счастье, что они не решились связываться с нынешними обитателями Утгарта, думает он. Вряд ли колдуны купились бы на пышные косы и длинные юбки.  
– Так значит, цверги измыслили способ разрушить связь молота и того, кто его носит? – спрашивает он небрежно. – Или с самого начала задумывали это?  
– Наследник Одина получил в Асгарде не все, что ему предназначалось, – говорит Трюм, не сводя взгляда с Тора. – Мастер-создатель Мьёлльнира оставил при себе пояс, который придает силу, способную подчинить молот любой воле. И отдал его мне.  
– А кто открыл путь в Асгард? Тоже цверги?  
Эспен кивает, глядя глаза в глаза.  
– Путь в Асгард открыт до сих пор, – бросает он. – Цверги прогрызли насквозь горы под самым носом у Одина, так же, как изрешетили ходами Каменные горы, когда принц Бюллейст и принц Локи гоняли их по шахтам. И теперь не нужно ни дозволение Хеймдалля, ни подачка от колдуна, чтобы преодолеть границы миров.  
– Всеотец будет благодарен, если вы покажете этот путь асам, чтобы запечатать его, – осторожно произносит Локи.  
– Если мне понадобится благодарность Одина, достаточно будет вернуть его сыну молот, – отмахивается Трюм. – А если я отдам пояс, это будет знак добрых намерений, которых у меня нет.  
– Так значит, ты желаешь войны с Асгардом?  
– Мы желаем говорить с ним на равных, только этого, – отзывается Эспен. – Что бы для этого ни потребовалось, мы готовы.  
Усевшись за спиной Тора, Сигюн достает гребень и снова принимается расчесывать его волосы. Ее молчание действует на остальных странно: очень скоро Локи посещает мысль, что в комнате всего четверо. Силуэт сидящей на краю ложа ведьмы маячит золотисто-белым призраком на краю видимости, но он, как ни старается, не может разглядеть ее черт, а плавные движения руки, держащей гребень, кажется, только сильнее размывают пространство вокруг нее.  
– Не об этом ли поясе ты говорил нам, суженый мой? – игриво интересуется Тор.  
Локи вздрагивает, стряхивая оцепенение. Так и есть, понимает он. Верно, Сигюн все же удалось разбудить магию даже здесь, а сейчас она занята тем, что отводит глаза ётунам… понять бы еще, зачем, но разговор отвлекает его.  
– Именно о нем. Гляди, как тонко мастер-кузнец украсил его. Цвержьи кузнецы работают вместе с колдунами, тогда из кузни выходят волшебные вещи.  
Локи устремляет взгляд на тот самый пояс: теперь, вблизи и при ярком свете, видно, как тонкие серебристые чешуйки и покрывающее кожу тиснение сплетаются в сложный, будто шелковое шитье, узор, в котором многоугольники и зигзаги перетекают в спирали и завитки. Среди них спрятано клеймо мастера, и, заметив его, Локи поджимает губы. Механическая ладонь с суставчатыми пальцами, знак Эйнара Ивальди.  
– И снова неприязнь к колдунам отступает перед насущной необходимостью, – ухмыляется он. – Даже удивительно, с какой страстью ётуны клянут наделенных силой соплеменников, когда так охотно прибегают к помощи иномирцев.  
– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, суровая дева, – говорит Трюм. – Принц Локи будоражит твой ум. Я встречал его. Не будь он колдуном, я сделал бы его сотником в своем войске! – он смеется. – Но одно дело – обратиться к колдунам раз или два за всю жизнь и совсем другое – жить с ними бок о бок, не в обиду будет сказано прекрасным ванам.  
– Пустое, – отмахивается Тор, разглядывая пояс. – Удивительные мастера эти подгорные карлики. Их жестокие порядки пугают меня, но в девяти мирах не найдется никого, кто остался бы равнодушен к их искусству. Кому еще может придти в голову идея связать между собой молот и пояс? Не перчатку, не наруч – а пояс…  
И он проводит кончиками пальцев по узорчатым чешуйкам.  
Локи не сводит с него удивленного взгляда. Откуда в Торе, который совсем недавно изводился тем, что и как им делать дальше, повадки Фрейи, легкомысленный тон, блеск глаз, не хмельной, но до головокружения знакомый, и ненавязчивость прикосновений, от которых Трюма ведет, словно пьяного?  
– Не пора ли нам проститься и пожелать доброй ночи? – на вопрос Эспена Трюм только усмехается.  
– Но мы ведь только начали рассказывать прекрасной Фрейе, как нам удалось вызволить ее и ее подруг из асгардского плена! Хочешь проявить неуважение к моей королеве?  
– Твой сын заботится о нашем сне, – мягко перебивает его Тор. – Но мне едва ли удастся заснуть после вашего рассказа. Меня снедает еще большее любопытство, чем раньше! Слушает ли молот тебя во всем, Трюм? И мчится к тебе сам, как мчался к Тору, и ничего не весит в руке? Опробовал ли ты его? Тебе, верно, пришлось по душе это оружие, раз ты не желаешь с ним расставаться.  
И в это мгновение до Локи доходит суть того, чем занята Сигюн.  
Вряд ли Тор, в крови которого еще несколько часов будет бродить горючее вино ётунов, сумел бы сейчас так плести речь. И подавно не стал бы Тор так ласково касаться плеч и пояса Трюма – скорее произнес бы вслух свое имя и попытался сорвать злополучный пояс. Умница Сигюн, думает Локи с нежностью.  
– Принц приручал молот долгое время, – продолжает Тор певуче. – Приноравливался к нему и в конце концов даже без пояса сумел подчинить себе его силу. Имея этот пояс, ты можешь приобрести силу во много раз большую, Трюм. Нужно только чаще брать молот в руки. Чаще звать его, чтобы он привык к тебе и признал своим. В любое время он должен быть готов тебя услышать. Днем ли, ночью…  
Тор говорит, а пальцы Фрейи перебирают сизые космы ётуна. Эспен же, видя, что Госпожу Вану ничуть не смущает то, что в комнате есть кто-то еще, предательски темнеет лицом. И Локи спешит сделать то единственное, что способно отвлечь ётуна от всяких посторонних мыслей и зрелищ.  
– Не гляди на них, – шепчет он, приблизившись к Эспену. – Гляди на меня.  
Под сомкнутыми веками теплится золотистое сияние, ничуть не похожее на холодный свет синих шаров, ровно горящих под потолком. Чары, которые творит Сигюн, накрывают не только Тора, но и остальных, и самого Локи, и, если бы он не звал ведьму своей подругой, если бы не был уверен в ней почти так же, как в себе самом, эти чары привели бы его в ужас. Они сладки, светлы и осязаемы, им невозможно противиться – и он уверен, что никто, кроме Сигюн, так не умеет. Сознание плывет, утопая в золотой дымке, и где-то впереди ослепительным облаком окутано сердце заклинания, сама Сигюн, – но Локи не пытается разглядеть ее, не может открыть глаза: ему не позволяют. Черноволосой ваны никогда не существовало на свете, в отличие от Фрейи, но сейчас она живет, воплощаясь в словах и движениях Локи, становясь для Эспена такой же совершенной и единственно желанной, как Фрейя – для Трюма. Кажется, еще немного, и голову наполнят ее мысли, а тело – ее желания.  
– Моя суровая дева, – бормочет одурманенный Эспен. – Моя валькирия…  
Локи резко отшатывается, оказавшись сразу в нескольких шагах от ложа, – и вовремя. Эспен, из объятий которого он вырвался, удивленно глядит на него, не сразу заметив, что происходит рядом.  
Сигюн отдергивает руки от длинных светлых локонов Фрейи, когда та, вскочив, вырастает над ложем. Узорчатый пояс, которым Трюм хвастался как подарком от цвергов, охватывает стан Госпожи Ваны, обвивается живой змеей, замыкаясь в тесное кольцо будто сам собой. А мгновением позже в мягкую ладонь ложится рукоять Мьёлльнира.  
– Смотри-ка, – говорит Тор, – он вспомнил меня.  
– Моя королева! – гневно и непонимающе восклицает Трюм, опрометчиво пытаясь встать с ложа.  
Закончить движение он не успевает. Молот обрушивается на его голову всего один раз, но этого достаточно. Сигюн коротко и почти неслышно ахает; сдавленно рычит Эспен, отскакивая прочь и выхватывая оружие. Собираясь в спальню к избраннице, он не взял с собой меча, но кинжал в его руке вдвое длиннее тех, что спрятаны под платьем Локи.  
– Я не твоя королева, – выплевывает Тор, и Локи глупо отмечает про себя, что тот уже совершенно, кристально, абсурдно трезв и зол, как сурт, но не только на ётунов. – Я Тор, сын Одина, которого ты ограбил, и я пришел забрать свое.  
Эспен бешено глядит то на них, то на труп Трюма на темном от крови ложе и, видно, не зовет стражу только оттого, что никак не сообразит, наяву ли все это творится. Вместо этого он бросается вперед сам, метя в Тора, и Локи отталкивает его в сторону, сбивая с ног.  
Злость затапливает его. Платье с треском расползается на плечах и спине – на этот раз в самом деле, – и он выпрямляется во весь рост, выступая из упавшего к ногам вороха шелка и атласа: синяя кожа, черный и четкий, как татуировка, узор выпуклых вен, желтые глаза.   
– А я сын Лафея, – говорит он, вытягивая ножи. – Муж цареубийцы и презренный колдун. Ты все еще хочешь жениться на мне, бастард покойника?  
Эспен поднимается с пола. Он по-прежнему выше Локи почти на голову. Но он теперь смотрит не на Тора и не на отца, а на руки Локи, и по горячему покалыванию в ладонях тот понимает, почему. Рыжие язычки живого огня скачут между пальцами, редкие – воздух нового Ётунхейма враждебен магии сам по себе, – но все равно опасные. Ножи греются в руках тем сильнее, чем слаще в Локи закипает ярость, и на этот раз он нападает первым, заставив Эспена с криком злости и испуга отскочить назад. Лезвия невнятно звякают одно о другое.  
– Сигюн, ты можешь забрать нас отсюда?  
Она хватает его за руку, вцепляется в закаменевшее запястье Тора: ни слова, ни кивка. Белой вспышки, знакомой Локи по предыдущим перемещениям между мирами с помощью Сигюн, нет: вместо нее все вокруг взрывается цветными искрами, яркими до боли в глазах, до рези под зажмуренными веками, до слепоты. Однако Локи еще успевает увидеть, как бросается к Трюму Эспен, как надсадно кричит, запоздало требуя помощи.  
Он ждет удара под дых, обычного для путешествий между мирами с Сигюн, но его нет.  
– Сигюн, – шипение Тора раздается словно прямо в мозгу. – Не знаю, как у тебя получилось то, что получилось… Без тебя мы не справились бы так скоро. Но никогда, ты поняла меня? Никогда больше так не делай!  
Против воли Локи передергивает, когда он вспоминает события нескольких последних минут. Удивительно, как ему самому не пришла в голову блестящая мысль напиться, как Тор, и просто пропустить мимо сознания вечер в обществе ётунов.  
– Он целовал ее, как будто она уже его, – продолжает Тор с омерзением. – Как будто за нее некому заступиться…  
– А ты за это его убил, – кивает Локи. – Погоди-ка… "Ее"?  
– Ну не меня же! – вскипает тот. – Конечно, убил. Повезло ему, что на моем месте не оказался Фрейр. Гораздо хуже, что мы оставили в живых Эспена.  
– Мы хотели только забрать молот, – напрягается Локи. – А не убивать ётунов.  
– Все чуть не пошло Нидхёггу под хвост! Трюм и его бастард сделали из нас… – Тор осекается, и Локи чувствует, как под веками снова начинает жечь. – А тебя беспокоит жизнь ётуна?  
– Вспомни, как я выгляжу, – отвечает Локи зло. – А еще подумай, что скажет нам Один при встрече. Вряд ли он обрадуется, узнав, что мы восстановили против Асгарда старшего сына самопровозглашенного короля Ётунхейма.  
По правде, они уже давно должны чувствовать под ногами гладкое зеркало Радужного моста – если Сигюн несет их туда, – или, на худой конец, иную твердь. Однако проходит еще минута, а за нею другая, но вокруг продолжают вспыхивает пестрые огни, и только ощущение крепких маленьких пальчиков Сигюн над запястьем дает Локи понять, что он не один, что он не потерялся в этом радужном небытии и скоро все же попадет куда-нибудь.  
– Не открывайте глаза! – кричит Сигюн, как только Локи в голову приходит именно эта мысль. Паника в ее голосе звучит слишком явственно. – Нас тянет в сторону Моста!  
– Что это значит?  
– Граница закрыта наглухо, – испуганно частит Сигюн. – Мы уже должны быть в Асгарде, я метила мимо Моста, но мы сейчас на нем: меня волочет туда, как будто Мост – везде. Только он замкнут… – она вцепляется в руку Локи, и он притягивает ее к себе, слыша дрожащее: – Мне кажется, мы застряли.  
– И это перестает меня забавлять, – звонко отзывается Тор. – Хеймдалль! – кричит он. – Ты слышишь меня? Открой Мост, это не смешно. Хеймдалль!  
Они зовут стража по очереди, пока не срывают голоса. Локи не знает, сколько проходит времени. Постепенно просыпается жажда; дает себя знать голод. Мелькание бликов у самых сомкнутых век раздражает, вынуждая все время бороться с желанием шарахнуться назад или в сторону. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы не разрывать объятия.  
Когда под ногами начинает пружинить влажная земля, Локи принимает это за самообман. Переход не прерывается толчком под ребра, он просто заканчивается, и ошалевший Локи делает несколько быстрых неуклюжих шагов, прежде чем отваживается открыть глаза.  
Белый, как молоко, туман клубится в сумрачном безветрии, влажный и солоноватый, то пряча с глаз, то открывая покрытые разноцветным мхом кочки и торчащие среди них одинокие голые кусты. Мох цветет, рисуя на податливой земле причудливые картины, кричаще яркие и пестрые. Где-то, невидимая в тумане, журчит вода. Видно, они попали все-таки не в болото, как поначалу в испуге подумал Локи. Его и Тора, оставшихся вместо долгополых платьев в одних лишь коротких штанах, начинает бить озноб: скорее от влажности, чем от холода. Идти, утопая в рыхлом цветном ковре по щиколотку, трудно, но не в пример легче, чем по глубокому снегу.  
– Где мы, Сигюн? – спрашивает Тор.  
Молот в отведенной чуть в сторону руке, кажется, тускло светится нерожденными молниями, и сам Тор выглядит не в пример бодрее, сжимая рукоять любимого оружия. Пояс остался на нем, замечает Локи. Что ж, тем лучше.  
Сигюн растерянно смотрит по сторонам, вглядываясь в молочную дымку.  
– Хотела бы я это знать.  
Ответом всем троим становится порыв ветра, теплого и влажного, налетевший вдруг, заставив туман припасть к земле. В нескольких сотнях шагов впереди скатерть мха истончается и рвется, обнажая проступающие сквозь нее серо-синие камни правильных форм. Мощеная дорога уходит прямой стрелой в редеющую дымку, за которым уже маячит силуэт, до этой минуты надежно скрытый от глаз: тускло мерцающая в белой мгле темная каменная игла.


	41. Колдун на троне

– Так вот куда нас затянуло, – хмыкает Локи, кивая бывшему королевскому дворцу, как неприятному знакомцу.  
– Мы же не пойдем туда, верно? – Сигюн дрожит, беспокойно глядя на уводящую вперед дорогу.  
Локи пожимает плечами. Ётунское обличье все еще при нем, и согнать его не получается. Утгарт не терпит чужаков, вспоминает он слова Эспена и оглядывается на брата и подругу.  
– Впереди Мост, Сигюн, – говорит он. – Может быть, оттуда Хеймдалль нас услышит.  
Тор хмуро и недоверчиво всматривается вдаль, туда, где дорога, кое-где пропадая в колышущемся и словно живом тумане, упирается в невидимые ворота. Чуть в стороне, как раз там, где Тор помнит широкие каменные сходни, из груды обломков возвышается то, что раньше было Мостом. Мощные перила разбиты, а прямая полоса, уходящая круто вверх, оплавлена и черна от копоти, и ни единого радужного блика на ней не заметно.  
– Мы не можем оставаться здесь, – говорит Локи, заметив, что туман вокруг снова начинает сгущаться. – Цверги скачут между мирами так запросто, что Хеймдаллю впору сойти с Моста и податься в сапожники. И мне не нравится думать, что из этого тумана на нас в любую минуту может выйти отряд ётунов во главе с не в меру одаренным карликом.  
– Я бы лучше свернул шею дюжине карликов и паре-другой ётунов, чем столкнулся снова с твоим почтенным дядюшкой, – ворчит Тор. – Думаю, и ты тоже.  
Локи снова смотрит на торчащий вверх из клубящегося тумана обугленный обломок Моста.  
– Сигюн?  
Она виновато разводит руками.  
– Попробуем подняться на Мост, – решает Локи. – Дальше не пойдем.  
Они и не заходят дальше: дорожка упругого мха истлевает под сапогами, и холодные камни начинают гудеть от каждого шага, будто споря друг с другом о незваных гостях. А сами шаги вдруг становятся длинными и медленными, как во сне. Локи хватает за руки Сигюн и Тора, решив, что это Хеймдалль услышал их зов и пытается втащить на Мост прямиком со своего наблюдательного поста в Асгарде. Но разноцветной вспышки нет как не было: перед глазами густеет все тот же белесый туман, прохладный и влажный, и в этом тумане теряются очертания башни, каменного двора, разрушенных перил. Они трое плывут во мгле всего несколько мгновений, но, когда наваждение рассеивается, Локи чувствует спиной глухую стену. Рядом опирается плечом о каменную кладку Тор. Сигюн цепляется за руку Локи, словно эта опора надежнее, чем стена.  
– Как мы здесь оказались? – зло спрашивает Тор. – Клятая ётунская магия?  
Локи кивает. Воздух дрожит от струящихся вокруг невидимых потоков силы. Магией здесь пронизано все: и каждый камень стен, и самая тонкая линия в геометрическом узоре, покрывающем полы, и полупрозрачные оконные витражи, за цветными стеклами которых исчезают и забываются серые сумерки, царящие снаружи. Витражей этих, вспоминает Локи, раньше не было.  
Впрочем, маги явно изменили во дворце только окна. Весь дворец точно клубок чар в руках плетущего заклятье – зыбкий и подвижный, готовый в любую секунду превратиться во что угодно. Коридор вокруг снова пропадает в тумане, Точно в спокойную и темную воду кто-то бросил камень, реальность идет мутными кругами, и сквозь непрекращающуюся зыбь Локи, Тора и Сигюн снова затягивает дальше вглубь дворца, мимо бесчисленных дверей и ответвлений, лестниц и залов, проносящихся мимо размытыми пятнами. Локи, не плутавший во дворце даже в первый свой день в Ётунхейме, раздраженно озирается.  
– Кажется, скоро мы окажемся в тронном зале, – замечает он. – Кто бы ни сидел на троне, он настойчиво приглашает нас к себе.  
– Тогда стоит поглядеть, кто это, – отвечает Тор, еще раз взвесив в руке молот. – Хотя мои слова о карликах и твоем дяде все еще в силе.  
– Чем скорее мы увидим его, тем скорее сможем попробовать вернуться в Асгард, – с надеждой говорит Сигюн.  
– Если это Бюллейст, сомневаюсь, что он нас вообще отпустит.  
– Один раз ты уже противостоял ему, Локи.  
– И ничем хорошим это не кончилось.  
Сигюн отворачивается от него и с опаской оглядывает выросшую впереди дверь – приоткрытую, но не до конца. Это заставляет Локи подумать о вынужденном гостеприимстве нелюдимого хозяина, непривычном и потому скорее похожем на грубость. Однако чему удивляться, если гостей по дворцу ведут не слуги, а сам дворец?  
– Мы обязательно вернемся, – тихонько говорит Сигюн, и Локи толкает дверь.  
Что-то сделалось с тронным залом после того, как Утгарт отделился. Необъятное пространство за дверью тонет во мгле, одновременно похожей на вездесущий туман и отличной от него. Дальние стены и потолок кажутся ненастоящими, нарисованными небрежной рукой. Локи помнит, как выглядит зал, как он должен выглядеть, и это помогает ему: глаз скорее угадывает, чем видит многоярусные светильники, тускло мерцающие синим светом, зигзаги резьбы, покрывающей стены и уходящей ввысь, под самые своды, узкие двери за спинкой высокого трона. И сам трон, выточенный из цельного кристалла, выглядит действительно ледяным, как если бы название, которое он носил много зим, обрело силу заклинания.  
Ощущение чужого присутствия здесь сильно до дрожи. С первого взгляда кажется, что зал пуст, но движение за мглистой пеленой, уловимое только краем глаза и исчезающее при попытке всмотреться, невнятный шепот, растворенные в тумане шорохи – то ли одежд, то ли драпировок вокруг трона – заставляют всех троих вертеть головами, стараясь разглядеть тех, кто прячется вокруг. Но когда трон, мгновение назад пустой, вдруг оказывается покрыт черной шубой из длинного искристого меха, они все равно вздрагивают от неожиданности, и только потом смотрят на того, кто сидит на возвышении, кутаясь в темные меха.  
Локи неучтиво пристально сверлит взглядом странное существо, вопреки собственному знанию надеясь, что глаза его все-таки подводят.  
– Бюллейст! – вырывается у него и у Тора одновременно.  
И сидящий на троне негромко, до странности механически смеется. Словно встают на место сразу несколько стальных засовов.  
Черты Бюллейста проступают в молодом и остром лице, как черная вода сквозь ледяную корку, но сразу нельзя не сказать, где одно – а где другое. Лицо нового владыки Утгарта – полупрозрачная маска, сросшаяся с кожей, не успевший вовремя раствориться фантом, в исчезающих чертах которого Локи с дрожью узнает себя.  
– Бюллейст? – лениво переспрашивает ётун. – Нам кажется знакомым это имя. Верно, это тот, кем мы были, пока не стали собой. Пока Утгарт не сделал нас тем, кем мы должны быть.  
– И кто же ты тогда? – спрашивает Тор, несмотря на предостерегающий взгляд Локи.  
В глазах колдуна плещется смесь равнодушия и отстраненного любопытства. Этот Бюллейст не выглядит горящим жаждой немедленной кровавой мести, он даже, кажется, не узнает Локи. Неужели Утгарт лишил его памяти?  
– Вы в Утгарте, гости из-за предела, – следует ответ. – Вы пришли сюда незваными, вы стоите перед нами, не сказав ни имен, ни племени, и хотите знать наши… Ну так слушайте. Мы – тот, кто сидит на троне, и тот, кто никогда на него не сядет. Мы – тот, кто отворяет мосты, и тот, кто запирает двери.  
– Пространный титул, владыка, – хмуро кивает Тор. – Однако для обращения он слишком длинен. Как нам звать тебя?  
Хозяин Утгарта.  
Локи оборачивается – но того, чей голос только что звучал у него над ухом, не видно. Только Тор недоуменно смотрит на него, видно, тоже услышав голос, и Сигюн щурится, пытаясь сквозь дымку увидеть тех, кто, без сомнения, следит сейчас за ними, скрываясь вдоль стен. Это их шепот слышится отовсюду насмешливым ответом ответом на вопрос глупых чужаков.  
Сердце Утгарта.  
Хранитель Утгарта.  
Замок Утгарта.  
Локи дергает плечом и вопросительно смотрит на сидящего на троне.  
– Утгарта-Локи, – произносит ледяная маска, слегка подавшись вперед, и в зале снова воцаряется тишина. – А вот кто вы такие?  
– Тор, сын Одина, принц Асгарда, и… – Тор медлит, смотрит на Локи вопросительно, и тот пожимает плечами. – И Локи, сын Лафея, принц Ётунхейма, – заканчивает Тор и бросает на трон острый взгляд.  
Двоящееся лицо одновременно и улыбается, и нет; речь владыки неспешна и тягуча, словно его разбудили позже, чем посадили на трон.  
– Принц Асгарда и сын Лафея, – тянет он. – Мы слышим высокие титулы, но видим перед собою только голодных полуголых мальчишек. А ты? – взгляд Утгарта-Локи останавливается на Сигюн, и она невольно делает шаг назад. – Дева. Откуда у тебя сила, которую мы чувствуем?  
Локи тянет подругу за руку, заставляя спрятаться от пристального взгляда за спинами его и Тора. Сидящий на троне глубоко вдыхает, словно уловив приятный запах, и то, как вздрагивают тонкие темные ноздри, отчего-то вызывает дрожь.  
– Ло-о-оки… Локи из-за предела. Мы помним тебя, сын Лафея, и не помним. Некая часть нас жаждет твоей смерти. Другая желает тебя спасти. Какую же нам послушать?  
Алые глаза закрываются: погружен ли колдун в размышления или попросту задремал, Локи сказать не берется. Тор ловит его взгляд глазами, полными острого сожаления, что они вообще позволили Утгарту заманить их сюда.  
– Мы слышали, в Ётунхейме не осталось принцев. Ни принцев, ни королей, никого. Только самозваные владыки, непрестанно сражающиеся между собой. Нам так шумно от лязга их оружия, что мы не слышим собственных мыслей.  
– Так спустились бы и угомонили их раз и навсегда… – бормочет Тор.  
– Зачем? Ведь это так скучно…  
– Это спасло бы нас, – вмешивается Локи. – За нами наверняка снарядили погоню.  
Колдун на троне поводит плечами под меховой накидкой и вдруг впивается взглядом в Локи, не давая ему отвести глаза. Это длится всего несколько мгновений, но, когда Утгарта-Локи откидывается на спинку трона, сцепляя пальцы перед грудью, у Локи саднит веки и болит голова.  
– Это ваша вина. Вам не следовало убивать Трюма. Его владения больше других, армия – лучше, а сын – злее. Он желал вам смерти. Но вы спаслись, принцы чужих миров, поэтому он последует в Асгард и развяжет войну.  
– Так останови его! – повышает голос Тор. – Мост находится в границах Утгарта. Неужто ты останешься так же спокоен, когда по улицам зашагает армия?  
– Утгарт не вмешивается в то, что происходит за пределом, – следует столь же ленивый ответ. – Утгарт живет по своим законам и не терпит чужаков. А потому армия, идущая за вами, не войдет в пределы Утгарта. Дорога из Ётунхейма в Асгард достаточно пряма, чтобы на ней нельзя было заблудиться. А если будет так, как ты сказал, мы, – ётун в наигранной задумчивости поднимает пальцы к губам, – передвинем Мост. Мы еще не пробовали. Это будет нескучно.  
Локи сглатывает. Они совсем потеряли счет времени. Неизвестно, сколько часов прошло с тех пор, как Тор убил Трюма. Достаточно ли, чтобы яростный Эспен собрался в погоню, довольно ли для того, чтобы он решил отомстить за отца не одному асу, а всему Асгарду? Как скоро отряды ётунов выйдут на свет из-под злополучных гор?  
– Помоги нам, – говорит он, стараясь придать голосу мягкость и вкрадчивость, которых не было в словах Тора. Пусть в Ётунхейме больше нет принцев, пусть останется Локи без рода и трона, если это поможет вернуться в Асгард живыми и если не предотвратить нападение, то предупредить о нем. – Вдруг у нас найдется, чем развеять твою скуку. Взгляни на меня. Я такой же колдун, как дева, что пришла с нами. Хоть одна часть тебя это помнит? Я предлагаю тебе состязание. Если мы победим – ты поможешь нам уйти. Если нет – мы уйдем сами.  
Судя по тому, как глядят на него Тор и Сигюн, это не самое удачное решение. Но в глазах ётуна мелькает тень настоящего любопытства, и Локи думает, что по возвращении надо бы все-таки успокоить Хеймдалля: новорожденному миру неинтересны миры внешние, и в их числе – Асгард и происходящее в нем.  
– И что же ты умеешь?  
Локи зажигает в ладони пламя чуть меньше факельного.  
– Сразись с Логи, – хмыкает колдун. – Одолеешь его – и мы подумаем, не подняться ли нам с трона.  
Локи не успевает заметить, откуда вдруг появляется перед ним худенький мальчик, слишком бледный и мелкий для ётуна, похожий скорее на бедного мидгардца в своих истлевших лохмотьях и, судя по всему, неделю не кормленный. Тор с удивлением смотрит на ребенка.  
– Да он же свалится, стоит только на него дунуть! – восклицает он и, понизив голос, склоняется к уху Локи. – Брат, это будет либо недостойная победа, либо позорное поражение…  
– Этот мальчик необученный, но мощный маг, – шепчет Сигюн. – У меня голова кружится от того, как быстро его съедает собственная сила.  
Локи кивает, отвечая так же тихо:  
– Вижу. Должен быть подвох, но в чем?  
Тусклый взгляд мальчика равнодушно скользит по нему и останавливается на верхней ступеньке трона.  
– Мы решим, будет ли победа достойной, – говорит двуликий ётун. – А пока предлагаем поединщикам подкрепиться!  
Такой магии Локи не учился. Он едва не подскакивает, когда через весь тронный зал от самой двери вдруг протягивается длинный стол, уставленный блюдами, плошками, чанами и кувшинами. По залу плывет одуряющий запах пряностей, положенных в еду по-ётунхеймски щедро – хотя, присмотревшись, Локи видит, что на столе не только традиционная пища ледяных великанов. Есть здесь и альвхеймские фрукты, и дичь из Ванахейма, и каши из всех видов мидгардских круп, и даже еще теплый хлеб, глядя на который, Локи особенно остро чувствует, как давно ничего не ел.  
– Приступайте!  
– Это трапеза на двоих? – переспрашивает Локи. – Мои спутники тоже голодны. Проси к столу и их, прояви гостеприимство.  
– Вы вошли в Утгарт без приглашения, принцы чужих миров. Вы не гости, и мы велим тебе, назвавшийся магом: раздели ужин с Логи. Встаньте с разных концов стола. Тот, кто первым достигнет середины, будет победителем.   
Локи в замешательстве берет со стола крохотный белый хлебец. Его непонимающий взгляд Утгарта-Локи встречает, насмешливо прищурившись.  
– Вот оно что, – шепчет Тор, хмыкнув. Сигюн кивает:  
– Отужинать нам не светит: ему нужно твое колдовство.  
– Я так и понял, – криво улыбается Локи. – Огонь куда прожорливее самого голодного аса. Я спалю этот стол, но мне жалко мальчика.  
Тор кивает, стараясь не смотреть на густо перченое мясо слишком жадно. А Локи встает у края стола. Королевское великолепие, думает он, ловя взгляд голодного ребенка с другого конца зала и давя в себе желание сочувственно улыбнуться. До сих пор он видел только одного мага-ётуна, и Логи совершенно на него не похож.  
Руки они поднимают одновременно.  
Первой занимается скатерть. Дорогое тонкое сукно тлеет почти бездымно, только распространяется по залу душный запах горелого. Следом отправляются деревянные чаши с соленьями и корзины с хлебом. Ярко и быстро вспыхивают бочонки с горючим местным вином. Лопаются от жара пузатые кувшины, и разнообразные вина, наливки и настойки заливают стол, с шипением испаряясь. Обращаются в пепел на золотых и серебряных блюдах оленина, баранина, медвежатина…  
Когда Локи заканчивает расправу, перед глазами у него еще мелькают раскаленные вспышки. Он опирается на обугленный стол и поднимает взгляд на своего несчастного соперника. Тот выглядит еще более тощим и голодным, чем был, и нервно, заискивающе улыбается колдуну на троне.  
Его половины стола просто нет – вместе со всем, что на нем было.  
– Наш поединщик сильнее тебя, сын Лафея, – неторопливо констатирует Утгарта-Локи. – Желторотый ученик одолел тебя в колдовском искусстве.   
Локи скрипит зубами от тона, которым это сказано. Можно сколько угодно твердить о том, что магические потрясения, подобные отделению Утгарта, способны изменить и мага, и обыкновенного ётуна, и порождение чар. Но в голосе Утгарта-Локи звучат те самые ноты, которые Локи помнит по последнему разговору с Бюллейстом. И снова перед глазами возникает отчаянное лицо Ангрбоды, и нож, которым она обрезает волосы, и бегство по Мосту, закончившееся увечьем Хель. Локи думал, что они спаслись. Что будет, если, пока он здесь развлекает скучающего колдуна, сквозь кротовую нору цвергов действительно пройдет войско ётунов, лучше даже не предполагать. А если Токк станет первой обитательницей Асгарда, кто этих ётунов встретит? Много ли может противопоставить солдатам одинокая женщина?  
– Нам не понравилось испытывать тебя, – продолжает хозяин Утгарта. – Но мы желаем взглянуть, что может дева, пришедшая с тобой.  
Локи бросает на Сигюн быстрый взгляд, но она только прикусывает губу и решительно выходит вперед из-за спины Тора.  
– Твой принц – дурной колдун, дева. Но, может, ты удивишь нас. Что ты умеешь?  
– Это зависит от того, что умеет твой поединщик, – отзывается Сигюн.  
На губах Утгарта-Локи возникают и пропадают две разных усмешки.  
– Тродде! – зовет он.  
У отозвавшегося на зов длинные, как у девушки, волосы и большие бесцветные глаза, по-кошачьи холодно отсвечивающие, когда он проступает из тумана. Приближаясь, он обдает ознобом Локи и Тора и улыбается Сигюн так, что она делает шаг назад, за спины друзей.  
– В Утгарте нет никого, кто мог бы обогнать Тродде, – говорит Утгарта-Локи. – Ступайте оба к дверям. А теперь – сюда!  
Сигюн фыркает и, замерцав, исчезает на глазах Тора и Локи, чтобы через мгновение возникнуть у нижней ступеньки трона. Но Локи только досадливо опускает взгляд: он успевает заметить взметнувшуюся совсем рядом с ведьмой черную гриву. Когда мерцание вокруг фигуры Сигюн гаснет, Тродде давно уже стоит рядом с троном, бесцеремонно опустив руку на подлокотник.  
– Не так уж ты и сильна, дева, – лениво замечает Утгарта-Локи. – Даже новорожденный сын Тродде, и тот был бы быстрее тебя.  
– Твои задания абсурдны, – повышает голос Тор. – Испытай лучше меня! Я не маг, это верно, но есть ли у тебя равный мне воин?  
Локи молча глядит на колдуна, странно уязвленный словами Тора. Разве магия может отобрать у воина его навыки боя? Разве то, что сам Локи маг, делает его менее пригодным к обращению с обыкновенным оружием? Видимо, делает, раз прежде всего он назвался магом, оказавшись здесь.  
От желания покинуть Утгарт его едва не трясет. Однако что-то подсказывает ему: дворец, менявшийся по прихоти своего хозяина и приведший их сюда, ни за что не выпустит их, пока на то не будет воли Утгарта-Локи.  
– Не нужно быть воином, чтобы одолеть тебя, – отмахивается тот от Тора, даже не взглянув на Мьёлльнир. – Дряхлая старуха управится с тобой, не запыхавшись.  
Его тон не нравится Локи. Страх сыграл с ним злую шутку: не стоило позволять ётуну распоряжаться их временем. Если бы тот действительно желал выбросить их из Утгарта, он сделал бы это сразу, как только они появились вблизи дворца. Теперь же он может вволю развлекаться, давая им глупые испытания, точно они малые дети, соревнующиеся между собой в беге, силе или меткости брошенного камня. И пока ему не наскучит, он, Тор и Сигюн застрянут здесь, и узнают о событиях в Асгарде последними из его обитателей.  
Перед глазами болезненно ярко встает образ: темный дым, столбом поднимающийся в небо. Черный снег вокруг пепелища. И развалины домика на берегу безымянной реки.  
Сердце болезненно колотится в груди, когда он обращается мыслью к побережью – домам Эгира и Тюра – и золотому дворцу. Хель в безопасности; его дитя живет рядом с Фригг, которую Один будет беречь даже если Асгард падет. А этого не случится. Этого не должно случиться.  
Но близнецы! Они не останутся в стороне, не смогут. Эгир нипочем не оставит дома оборотня, если Один велит ему выводить корабли в море. Ёрмунганд будет рядом с ним – может быть даже на одном корабле. А Тюр делает из Фенрира воина, и тот охотно и азартно учится, перенимая не только навыки боя, но и повадки учителя за пределами тренировочного круга.  
Дурной отец вышел из Локи: стоило только покинуть дом и вернуться сюда – и он расстался с сыновьями, не сделав ничего, чтобы удержать их рядом. А теперь еще и сетует на то, что перестал быть незаменимым, и злится на тех, кто вполне способен его заменить…  
– Ты слишком громко думаешь, сын Лафея, – голос Утгарта-Локи заставляет наваждение рассеяться, а Локи – вздрогнуть. – Мы снова не слышим собственных мыслей. Может, нам отправить тебя обратно в Ётунхейм, чтобы лязг мечей заглушил твои думы?  
– А может, сразу в Асгард, чтобы не позориться зрелищем поединка с твоей прабабкой, – цедит Тор, но отступает от трона на пару шагов и сжимает плечо Локи.  
Когда скрипит, открываясь, одна из узких дверей за спинкой трона, Локи поначалу не верит своим глазам. Туман издевательски рассеивается, и даже свет, кажется, становится ярче, но это слишком маловероятно даже для такого насквозь пропитанного магией места, как обновленный Утгарт. И радости Локи отчего-то не ощущает, хотя все в той, что входит в зал, ему знакомо. Полная фигура ётунши закутана в меховую накидку, но длинная юбка так же лихо метет по полу, а в тонких седых косах, перекинутых на грудь, поблескивают стеклянные бусины.


	42. Долгих зим, ваше высочество

Тродде и Логи склоняют головы, даже Утгарта-Локи опускает взгляд, когда она приближается, и последние сомнения Локи развеиваются, и он, наконец, позволяет себе узнать ее.  
– Матушка, – почтительно произносят три голоса, но Локи кажется, будто он слышит куда больше.  
– Здравствуй, вороненочек, – ласково говорит она, повернувшись к нему, и Локи замечает, какой усталый и виноватый у нее взгляд. – Видишь, как оно все…  
– Хирд! – выдыхает он. – Так ты тоже ведьма?  
– Ну что ты, что ты… – она отмахивается. – Будь я ведьма, меня тут матушкой не звали бы. Ты разве не заметил, что среди Утгартских колдунов нет ни одной женщины?  
Локи растерянно обводит взглядом тонущий в тумане зал. Никого, кроме уже показавшихся Тродде и Логи, он по-прежнему не видит.  
– Тогда зачем ты здесь? – он кивает в сторону трона и понижает голос. – Зачем ты ему?  
Хирд разводит руками.  
– Зачем-то, видно, нужна. Да только это вроде как больше и не он. Не весь он. Сам поди заметил.  
Локи медленно кивает. Он уже не надеялся увидеть Хирд снова, но встретить ее здесь оказалось настоящим потрясением. Он изумился бы меньше, поселись она в старом Ётунхейме, среди воинов или даже в самом доме самозваного короля. Она не выглядит пленницей, да и почтительное обращение ётунов к ней кажется искренним, хотя он невольно вспоминает склоненную точно так же голову Ансгара и морщится. Она больше не зовет его принцем, но он и не замечает этого. Ее суетливые движения и то, как она гнет спину и косится то на Тора, то на трон, заставляют его приглядываться к ней самой. Что-то в ней изменилось, что-то гораздо большее, чем взгляд. И превратило жизнерадостную Хирд в ту самую дряхлую старуху, о которой говорил Утгарта-Локи.  
– Довольно, – голос Утгарта-Локи прокатывается по залу, эхом отскакивая от стен и разбиваясь на десятки тонов. – Мы желаем посмотреть на последнее испытание, незваные гости. Вот тебе наш воин, принц Асгарда. Сражайся.  
Взгляд Тора делается одновременно обозленным, удивленным и попросту жалким. До этого момента он не верил, что против него действительно выставят не воина.  
– Ты шутишь, владыка, – говорит он. – Я не подниму руку на женщину.  
– Он не шутит, – произносит Хирд с тем выражением, каким всегда успокаивала Ангрбоду, когда той казалось, что с детьми что-то неладно.  
– Мы не шутим, – подтверждает ее слова Утгарта-Локи. – Войдите в круг.  
Медлительный и вместе с тем удивительно четкий жест поднятой руки заставляет стоящих перед троном расступиться, сделав несколько быстрых шагов назад. Точно невидимая сила толкает Локи в грудь, пока он не оказывается достаточно далеко и от Хирд, и от Тора, пятящихся в противоположную сторону. Круг на полу возникает сам по себе, точно так же, как богато накрытый стол за несколько минут до этого. По камням на полу пробегает светлеющая жила слюды, прорезая их невозможно ровной линией, но не нарушая высеченного рисунка. Красивая, стремительная, опасная магия, думает Локи, вместе с Сигюн напряженно следя за движениями пальцев владыки Утгарта.  
Когда круг замыкается, Тор следит за тем, как Хирд семенит к своему краю, и пытается уловить, в чем кроется подвох на этот раз. Разглядеть в Хирд бойца, которому нет равных, или могущественную ведьму. Как знать, вдруг среди цветных бусин, вплетенных в ее седые косы, запрятан амулет, дарующий телесную силу или ослабляющий противника. Но колдун на троне не позволяет смотреть слишком долго.  
– Отложи молот, сын Одина. Мы желаем, чтобы вы сошлись врукопашную.  
Тор пожимает плечами, оглядывается на Локи, намереваясь предложить ему проследить за оружием, чтобы оно не пропало снова, но Локи стоит далеко. Хирд, глядя на Тора, продолжает ласково и виновато улыбаться, и от этого происходящее кажется еще более странным, нелепым и почему-то более пугающим. Точно тяжелый безысходный сон, который никак не закончится. Оставив на себе пояс, Тор опускает Мьёлльнир на пол, ставит рукоятью вверх.  
– К бою! – командует Утгарта-Локи.  
Тор стоит столбом, не в силах понять, что ему делать. Старуха подходит к нему медленно, осторожно, и ему кажется, что она его боится. Боится его силы, его кулаков, словно он может, правда может ее ударить. От этой мысли он примерзает к полу: ему дали в противники обыкновенную ётуншу. И это не очередная иллюзия, не уловка колдуна на троне, это та самая повивальная бабка, Хирд из старого дома Локи. Да, Бюллейст превратился сурт знает во что после того, как Утгарт закрылся от внешних миров. Но с нею-то что могло случиться? Она же знахарка, а не ведьма! Утгарта-Локи хочет провести их так. Да, Тор одержит верх в последнем испытании, и они вернутся домой – но ценой тому будет смерть этой женщины. Жестокость Бюллейста бессмысленна, говорит он себе. Но ему скучно, возражает он тут же. Может, он уже свихнулся от скуки и только выглядит спокойным и разморенным, а на самом деле кто знает, как он развлекал себя, пока они втроем не появились здесь? Может, он устраивает смертельные поединки дважды в неделю, как мидгардские тираны? Может, ему просто надоело смотреть, как великаны кромсают друг друга, и он решил поглазеть на аса? Может, потом он велит ему встать насмерть против Локи?  
– Успокойся, малыш, – тихонько говорит ему старуха, подойдя тем временем совсем близко. – И противься, как можешь.  
Смысл странных слов доходит до Тора, когда она опускает маленькую пухлую ладонь ему на плечо. Невыносимая тяжесть наваливается на него, точно он попытался поднять на плечах золотой дворец – нет, весь Асгард и Мосты в придачу. О том, чтобы драться, речи уже не идет: он сгибается почти вдвое и надсадно рычит, пытаясь распрямить трещащую спину, хватает обеими руками мягкое расслабленное запястье. Сил смотреть на сочувственную улыбку старухи у него нет, все уходят на то, чтобы удержать неподъемный груз и не рухнуть на пол.  
Кости начинают ныть. Тело, привыкшее к боевым упражнениям, к мидгардской силе притяжения, к полетам в грозовом поднебесье, ноет, а потом и кричит он непосильной нагрузки. Вспыхивают болью мышцы, а потом и кожа, и Тор не сразу понимает, что это напоминают о себе все раны, все ссадины, порезы и ушибы, когда-либо полученные им. Мысль о том, что все эти раны откроются разом, хоть среди них и нет ни одной смертельной, поднимает в нем такую волну бешенства на подлость старой ведьмы, что он, заорав в голос, все-таки выпрямляет спину. Руки у него не поднимаются, и по тому, как дергает мышцы на плечах, он понимает, что уже не сможет поднять их, по крайней мере, до конца поединка.  
И тогда Хирд кладет на него вторую руку.  
– Это не поединок! – кричит Локи. Сигюн, вцепившаяся в его руку, как только началось действо, не дает ему рвануться в трону, с которого Утгарта-Локи внимательно следит за мучениями Тора.  
– Это поединок, – спокойно возражает тот. – Гляди, как славно он сражается.  
Тор привык быть сильным. Привык таким считаться, знать, что телесная мощь не оставит его, что она – единственное оружие, не способное сломаться, пропасть, вывернуться из рук. Теперь же, слыша, как хрустят суставы и трещат кости, пока целые, но явно не надолго, он может только стискивать зубы и изо всех сил стараться устоять. Тело предало его, превратилось в тяжелый кусок мяса, в грузную тушу, которая неизвестно как пока держится на ногах. Ему хочется лечь. Хочется закутаться в два, в три меховых одеяла: на смену слабости приходит озноб, куда более сильный, чем тот, что донимал Тора с самого их появления в Утгарте. Он вдруг с болезненной безысходностью понимает, что на нем ничего нет, только штаны, сапоги и пояс Трюма, и с яростной завистью смотрит на шубу Утгарта-Локи, пытаясь не дрожать слишком крупно. Поймав его взгляд, колдун дергает уголком рта – и начинает расплываться перед глазами Тора.  
Окружающее пространство теряет четкость очертаний, линии и силуэты двоятся, превращаясь в размытые бледные пятна. Тор видит только собственные сапоги, подол красной юбки Хирд да несколько стеклянных бусин на кожаном шнурке, вплетенном в тощую косу. Все остальное существует теперь больше в памяти, а вскоре меркнет и это.  
Он думает, что простоял так, сгорбившись, много времени. Но проходит всего минута, когда ноги у него подкашиваются, и он валится, тяжело, всем весом, и рассаживает колено, ставшее вдруг хрупким, как стекло, о каменный пол.  
Вскрикнув, Сигюн закрывает лицо ладонями. Локи бездумно прижимает ее к себе, накрывает ее руки своей, но не может оторвать взгляда от серого лица Тора, от двух бельм, затягивающих его глаза. Страх захлестывает его с головой. Знай он, что последнее испытание будет таким, он скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем пытался договориться с проклятым ётуном.  
– Хватит! – кричит он. – Остановись! Хирд, остановись!  
Тор упирается в пол дрожащими руками, и уже знает: сейчас он упадет. Старухе не нужно вышибать его из круга, он рухнет прямо здесь, ей под ноги. Эта мысль отчего-то уже не пугает его. Он не видит пола, на котором стоит, грузно опираясь на разбитое колено, не видит лиц Сигюн и Локи, пронзительный крик которого отдается эхом в стенах зала. Не видит своего позора, только осознает его. И осознание не дает ему ничего: ни ярости, ни желания победить, ни даже досады. Точно старику, глядящему на свою жизнь со смертного одра и замечающему отстраненно: вот тогда и там он ошибался.  
Даже слова «со смертного одра» приходят на ум как простые обозначения. Страх скользит по краю сознания – страх неизвестности, и Тор принимается сражаться и с ним тоже. Он не знает, куда уходят убитые асы – куда пропали те, кто погиб в войнах, в которые ввязывался Асгард. Они не возвращались в Вальхаллу, не входили в ворота чертога героев, как погибшие на полях своих сражений мидгардцы, значит, и он не вернется. Он исчезнет, как исчезали они, бесследно и безвозвратно, а его тело останется здесь, в пределах колдовского круга из слюды.  
Но есть еще кое-что. Если он упадет, Утгарта-Локи никого не отпустит. Он не поможет Локи и Сигюн найти дорогу в Асгард. И они либо вернутся в Ётунхейм, где их ждет смерть, либо останутся здесь – и превратятся в этот вездесущий живой туман, извергающий из себя то Логи, то Тродде, говорящий и шепчущий на разные голоса…  
Его трясет.  
– Прекрати! – рявкает Локи.  
Он отпускает Сигюн. Живой огонь срывается с его рук и, не достигнув спины Хирд, тает, натолкнувшись на невидимую стену над белой линией круга. Он мечет пламя еще раз или два, а потом поворачивается к трону, копя между пальцев новый жаркий сгусток огня.  
– Останови ее, – он не узнает собственного голоса. – Мы проиграли. Останови поединок. Я заберу брата и мы уйдем, куда скажешь. Останови. Ее.  
– Ее нельзя остановить, – терпеливо объясняет Утгарта-Локи, нимало не впечатленный зрелищем огромного огненного шара в дрожащих от гнева пальцах Локи. – Но вы не проиграли. Мы довольны поединком, значит, вы победили. Встань, сын Одина.  
Локи поворачивается. Белая линия пропадает с камней, стираясь, будто нарисованная. Тор тяжко, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги, обводя зал яснеющим взглядом. Хирд осторожно поддерживает его под локоть – и он не отнимает руки, просто потому что не в силах это сделать.  
– Нам понравилось смотреть на тебя. И за это мы покажем дорогу в Асгард. Но сначала велим вам: никогда не возвращайтесь сюда. Вы слабы и второго испытания не пройдете. Ты, Локи, – глаза ётуна прожигают его насквозь. – Ты маг огня, но с самим огнем тебе не тягаться. Никакая сила не может одолеть стихию, вышедшую из повиновения, потому что самой стихии повиновение противно. Логи – огонь, полыхавший в твоем доме, и огонь, который горел до того, как Иггдрасиль вырос на пепелище. Не учись у него: ты не сумеешь. Ты, дева, – Сигюн вздрагивает. – Некоторые ведьмы могут читать мысли по глазам. Редкие ведьмы видят мысли, не видя глаз. Но нет ни одной, способной за мыслью угнаться. Тродде – последняя мысль того, кем мы стали, и мысли тех, кто был с нами, пока не ушел в лед.  
Тродде стоит, все еще касаясь паучьими пальцами подлокотника трона. Его прозрачные глаза ничего не выражают, они так же мертвы, как взгляд вечно голодного Логи, способного поглотить и стол, уставленный яствами, и камень Радужного моста, и кристалл Ледяного трона, если он будет достаточно голоден.  
– А что ты сделал с Хирд? – требовательно спрашивает он. – Во что ты превратил ее?  
На миг ледяная маска проступает четче, и Локи кажется, что лицо Бюллейста пропало, наконец. На него смотрит он сам, только другой.   
– Это не мы, – произносят тонкие губы. – Это Утгарт.  
Хирд подводит Тора ближе. Взгляд его уже снова ясный и синий, бледность и дрожь почти пропали. Но он весь покрыт ссадинами и порезами, точно правда только что вышел живым из смертельного поединка. Сигюн начинает читать обезболивающее заклинание, едва взглянув на него, и ее сосредоточенный шепот на грани слышимости заставляет Локи понять: все в самом деле кончилось. Они сейчас уйдут отсюда – и будь он проклят, если когда-нибудь захочет снова увидеть этот дворец, этот трон и этого колдуна.  
Он ждет, что Утгарта-Локи скажет еще что-нибудь, но вместо этого слова рождаются прямо в его мозгу – короткие и стройные слова объяснения, все расставляющие по местам.  
Хирд, матушка, как зовут ее колдуны, все до единого, мачеха Утгарта. Матери у новорожденного мира быть не может, он – продолжение Иггдрасиля, нежданный побег на ветви, по счастью, уже имеющий имя. Чья бы воля ни привела к его отделению и к тому, что теперь в нем сосредоточена вся магия, почти исчезнувшая в Ётунхейме, он ищет власть, способную заменить ему власть создателей. А если не находит – создает.  
Где есть холод, должно быть пламя. Где есть безмолвие – должна быть мысль. Где есть одинокое дитя – должна быть мать.  
Почему Хирд, спрашивает Локи и глядит на старуху по-новому, иначе, чем минуту назад.  
Седые волосы и меховая накидка. Мягкие руки с выпуклыми бледными венами, сцепленные перед грудью. Длинная юбка, прячущая растоптанные башмаки. Сама старость.  
Сама старость, соглашается голос в его голове. Повивальная бабка для мира. Принимавшая роды и хоронившая своих детей. Все пережившая, все повидавшая. Потому-то одолеть ее не под силу никому, она любого уложит на лопатки. Но даже тот, кто просто сумел устоять на одном колене, достоин зваться победителем.  
Тор хватается за плечо Локи, как только разжимаются пальцы Хирд, но стоит на ногах, не позволяя поддержать его. Долю секунды Локи сомневается в том, в состоянии ли Тор поднять Мьёлльнир, но тот протягивает руку – и молот послушно влетает в подставленную ладонь, будто и не расставался с нею.  
Дорога до Моста тяжелее и дольше той, что привела их в тронный зал. Тор медленно переставляет ноги, хромая и пытаясь не опираться на Локи всем телом. У него ничего не болит, спасибо Сигюн, но тело не слушается его, слишком свежа память о невыносимой слабости, дрожи и предсмертном холоде. Они бредут молча, провожаемые внимательным взглядом Утгарта-Локи и эхом его напутствия: никогда не возвращайтесь.  
Мост вспыхивает болезненной, красноватой радугой – словно где-то в недрах его еще тлеет огонь. Перед тем как закрыть глаза, Локи ловит взгляд Сигюн – но ничего не может прочесть в нем. Ведьма сосредоточена на Торе, на том, чтобы боль не возвращалась в его тело, пока не затянутся снова порезы и царапины, не займутся лекари поврежденной ногой.  
Тор хочет что-то сказать, но потом коротко хмыкает – и оседает на сходни, а под его тяжестью – Локи.  
Над Мостом – по-зимнему холодное, ясное звездное небо. Только далеко на востоке медленно разливается мутная, бледная зелень – предвестница рассвета. Радужная твердь идет светящимися волнами, отражая небесные огни, и Локи вдыхает сладкий ночной воздух, не понимая, отчего и теперь по возвращении не чувствует себя дома. Что-то вокруг кажется ему неуловимо неправильным, как неплотно пригнанные друг к другу камни, покрытые сложным узором – расходятся друг с другом линии, и красота рисунка уже утрачена. И то, что когда-то было родным и знакомым, перестало быть им из-за какой-то малости. Но где тогда его дом, если не там, где его семья, мелькает до странности унылая мысль – и пропадает.  
Уже на спуске по сходням к дороге, ведущей вдоль берега Ивинга к золотому дворцу, до него, наконец, доходит, что именно показалось ему таким неправильным, нарушающим устоявшийся порядок. Не было на посту Хеймдалля, до которого они так долго пытались докричаться, не видно его и теперь, когда они прошли Мост из конца в конец и двинулись ко дворцу – пешие, хромые, измотанные. И никто не встречает их, хотя ночь уже подходит к завершению, а они исчезли из дворца еще до полудня.  
Ётунский облик сходит с Локи, и тут же ветер швыряет в голую спину пригоршню снега. Сухие крупинки царапают кожу, и он пытается ускорить шаг, торопит Тора, которого озноб пробрал, стоило им появиться по эту сторону Моста. Ётунскую кожу он, впрочем, натягивает снова, собственным усилием воли: должен же быть от нее хоть какой-то прок.  
Он поднимает взгляд на высокие окна – и запоздало удивляется тому, как мало огней на башнях. А ведь идет первая ночь после Йоля – время празднеств, пиров, танцев и огненной потехи. Так почему же дворец так мрачен, почему так настороженно застыл перед ними, пригасив свое сияние?  
Переглядываясь, они подходят к воротам. И Сигюн испуганно взвизгивает, отскочив назад, когда в шаге перед нею в снег утыкается стрела.  
– Суртово семя! – свирепо восклицает Тор, потрясая молотом. – Кто посмел стрелять в наследника Одина?  
Ответом ему служит возня на ближайшей сторожевой башне. В этой возне, и в полузадушенных ругательствах, изрыгаемых двумя незнакомыми голосами, Локи чудится не меньшее замешательство, чем то, что охватывает их троих.  
Через минуту ворота открываются.  
– Мы не узнали вас, мой принц! Простите! Простите нас… Какая радость, что вы вернулись! Асгард не переставал надеяться…  
В лице часового – не кровинки. Он бежит к ним и, уже протянув руки, чтобы подхватить Тора, вдруг шарахается назад, выхватывая оружие.  
– А ну отпусти его!  
– Да ты в своем уме? – взвивается Локи, поняв, что приказ адресован ему. – Он же на ногах еле держится!  
– Убери меч, страж, – рычит Тор.  
Острие смотрит Локи в горло. Ему хочется ударить болвана, оборвать абсурдную сцену, и он даже не сразу соображает сбросить темно-синюю кожу.  
– Ты что, ослеп, цвергов сын? – кричит он. – Не видишь, кто перед тобой?  
Тот не двигается с места.  
– Сигюн, – коротко говорит Локи.  
Часовой обиженно ойкает и мешком валится в снег.  
Вдвоем с Сигюн они вводят Тора во внутренний двор и отпускают, когда тот дергает плечами. Локи озирается. Двор пуст, но надолго ли? Смутная тревога превращается в осязаемую, неукротимую нервозность – что-то не так, что-то случилось, пока они отсутствовали, что-то важное и страшное, ночная стража не могла не узнать Тора и его оружие, не могла, даже если это сплошь новобранцы, их же не было меньше суток… Но Тор молчит, угрюмо глядя вверх, на темные окна дворца, на стражников в остальных башнях, и тоже не подает голоса. Где-то хлопает дверь, за нею другая.  
– Как же они могли не… – гневно начинает Тор, но осекается, услышав откуда-то сверху, верно, через неплотно закрытое окно, надсадный вопль:  
– Вернулись! Вернули-и-ись!  
Сигюн задирает голову, глядя, как один за другим зажигаются огни на остальных башнях. Проходит меньше минуты – Тор успевает только махнуть рукой да закутаться поплотнее в плащ, который Сигюн на ходу сорвала с часового – и пустой двор заполняется до отказа.  
– Вот нас и встретили, – бормочет Тор, старательно стоя прямо и оберегая ногу.  
– К добру ли, – в тон ему произносит Локи, готовый уже ко всему – даже выхватить нож.  
Сигюн молчит.


	43. Дорога без возврата

Внутренний двор продолжает заполняться взбудораженными асами, которые проснулись от чьего-то крика. Те, кто пришел позже, теснят пришедших первыми – на ступеньках крыльца, в дверях, у нижних окон. Чьи-то тяжелые шаги раздаются уже совсем близко, и Локи и Тор с облегчением переглядываются: сейчас все встанет на места.  
Но раньше, чем во двор выходит Один в сопровождении Хеймдалля, в ворота вбегает очнувшийся часовой. Блики света пляшут на мече в его руке, точно тот дрожит от нетерпения.  
– Ётун! – кричит часовой. – Ётун во дворце! Тревога!  
Над толпой собравшихся повисает молчание. Руки асов почти одновременно, как в танце, ложатся на рукояти мечей, и тут только Локи замечает, что все они – даже те, кто толком не одет – все вооружены.  
– Но я не вижу здесь ётунов, – раздается, наконец, низкий голос Одина.  
Однако, взглянув на него, стоящего на самой верхней ступеньке крыльца в окружении расступившихся асов, все трое замирают.  
Всеотец сед. Тор привык к пеплу ранней седины в его густых волосах: косы отца были сизыми еще когда Тор был мал, это так же обыкновенно и привычно, как сопровождающие его вороны, на которых уже никто не обращает внимания, или повязка, закрывающая пустую глазницу. Но видеть сейчас выше всех голов снежно-белую, как у глубокого старца, дико. Тор и Локи глядят во все глаза – на Одина, постаревшего и окаменевшего лицом, на Фригг, растерянно застывшую у его локтя и такую же серую, увядшую, подурневшую, как он. А те в ответ смотрят сверху вниз, неотрывно, долгих несколько минут. Точно на незнакомцев или на привидения.  
– Вернулись, – глухо произносит Фригг, но не думает приближаться, а только вцепляется в руку Одина так, что Локи невольно морщится и отводит взгляд.  
Сигюн медленно кивает сама себе и своим догадкам, и выражение ее лица пугает его.  
– Разве ты не видишь, что перед тобою наследник Асгарда и его спутники? – строго спрашивает Один у часового, так и застывшего с мечом в руке.  
– Мой король, – горячо возражает тот, – я видел своими глазами, как вот этот, – меч колет воздух совсем близко от Локи, и Тор хмурится, – превратился в…  
– Полагаю, все дело в этом, – нетерпеливо обрывает его Локи и быстро перетекает из одного облика в другой и обратно.  
Короткое движение сопровождается странным звонким звуком, и только мгновением позже он понимает, что это ползут из ножен мечи, кинжалы, метательные иглы – то, чем, несмотря на неурочный час и прерванный сон, вооружены все, кто собрался во внутреннем дворе. Больше всего Локи поражает то, что на рукояти меча, хоть и не покинувшего ножен, лежит и рука Одина. От изумления он даже забывает, как сильно замерз.  
– Да что с вами, сурт вас всех побери? – не выдерживает Тор. – С ума посходили, пока нас не было? – подавшись вперед, он не замечает, как тяжело опирается на плечо Локи: ноги почти не держат его, но ему все равно. – Да если бы не Локи, мы бы вовсе не вернулись!  
Один поспешно убирает руку с оружия, и Тор остывает. Локи ведет его к крыльцу, и собравшиеся расступаются перед ними так, словно опасаются оказаться слишком близко. Шаг за шагом к усталости, владеющей всем существом Локи, примешивается раздражение, еще более острое оттого, что все здесь, как и Сигюн, знают что-то, о чем он не догадывается.  
– Не сердись на стражника, Локи, – говорит между тем Один. – Он всего год служит во дворце.  
– Где уж ему было запомнить приблудного инородца, – цедит Локи, но встречает больной взгляд Фригг и умолкает.  
– Так сколько нас не было? Пять зим? Десять? – говорит Сигюн, и мрачная уверенность в ее голосе заставляет Локи осознать, наконец, что означает нелепое поведение асов.  
– Идемте со двора, – предлагает Один, спускаясь на пару ступенек и протянув руку Тору. Фригг все еще выглядит так, словно перед нею выросла стена, сквозь которую она должна, но не может пробиться. Наталкиваясь взглядом на Локи, она прячет влажные глаза и обнимает себя руками. Ему хочется приблизиться к ней, но Тор тяжело повисает на нем, и Один обеспокоенно наклоняется вперед, тянет их обоих к дверям, в тепло. – Я расспрошу вас позже. Хермод! Распорядись.  
За его спиной незнакомый Локи ас со светло-золотой косой юркает в двери, и уже в недрах дворца слышится громкий голос:  
– Эй, сонные мухи! Лекаря в покои принца Тора! И не сметь спать, когда ваш король на ногах!

– Восемь, – говорит Один.  
Кабинет кажется тесным и темным: огонь в очаге едва теплится, а большая часть многочисленных светильников погашена, и дальние углы тонут в тени, словно их и нет вовсе. Присутствующие – сам Один, Хеймдалль, Тюр, Локи, Тор, Сигюн – держатся поближе к очагу и друг к другу, и от этого спешно созванное собрание выглядит как тайный военный совет.   
По сути, думает Локи, глядя в лица собравшихся, так оно и есть. Он задумывается было о причинах отсутствия на этом совете Хёнира, но это занимает его куда меньше, чем то, зачем они собрались.  
– Восемь зим. И все это время мы были убеждены, что вы в плену. Зачем вы вообще отправились туда?  
– Я хотел вернуть молот, – угрюмо отвечает Тор. – И вернуться если не в тот же день, то на следующий. У меня и в мыслях не было, что нас что-то задержит.  
– Когда вместо здешнего Моста мы попали в Утгарт, – вмешивается Локи, – мы встретились там с магами и какое-то время провели в старом дворце. Но для нас прошло несколько часов, не больше. Никто из нас не мог этого предвидеть. Владыка Утгарта был настроен задержать нас, но, договорившись с ним, мы сразу же взошли на Мост. Трюм мертв, и мы опасались, что его сын попытается отомстить за него. Может, даже пробраться в Асгард.  
– Вы опоздали с опасениями, – жестко произносит Тюр. – Ётуны уже побывали в Асгарде. Под предводительством Эспена объединились и дома, и войска, и теперь у него есть огромная армия. Война идет здесь, в Ётунхейме, в Мидгарде.  
– И Асгард проигрывает в этой войне.  
Голос Хеймдалля звучит ровно, словно он говорит о чем-то незначительном и преходящем, и Локи неприязненно думает, что всего несколько минут назад был рад его видеть. Пока к кабинету Одина подходили те, кого сюда позвали, он рассказал стражу Моста обо всем, чтоб казалось ему важным, но тот только кивнул – больше собственным мыслям, чем Локи. И теперь сидит, глядя перед собой неподвижным, как у слепца, взглядом, и дай-то Имир, если замечает, что делается вокруг него.  
– Как он сплотил их? – недоумевает Тор. – Трюм такой же король Ётунхейма, как я, а Эспен – спесивый мальчишка. Неужели месть за отца могла заставить его убедить ётунов, до того воевавших друг с другом, поднять оружие против Асгарда?  
– История о том, как именно умер Трюм, облетела весь Ётунхейм, – говорит Один неожиданно зло. – Думаешь, зря озверел в свое время Бюллейст, когда узнал, что Лафея убила женщина? Трюм пал не в бою, хотя был воином. Его убил ты, переодетый в женское платье. Ётуны мстят не за смерть, а за позор, и время, когда их можно было успокоить, упущено. Слишком многие пали с обеих сторон.  
Что-то в его голосе заставляет сердце Локи сжаться.  
– Кто? – спрашивает он хрипло, не в силах закончить вопрос. – Кто из…  
Война идет в нескольких мирах, думает он. И Мосты – наверняка первое, за что идут самые жестокие бои, ведь запереть противника в мире, из которого армия не может выбраться за краткое время – значит, вызвать в рядах солдат замешательство, отвлечь на поиски других путей. Этих путей всего два. Цвержьи кротовые норы – и корабли в Великом море. А на кораблях – Ёрмунганд. А в рядах эйнхериев – Фенрир. Почему на этом совете нет близнецов? Где они? Спят? Уехали? Почему их не разбудил крик, поднявший на ноги весь дворец?  
Сигюн, как по волшебству оказавшись рядом, с силой сжимает его ладонь, и тепло ее руки отрезвляет его.  
– Успокойся, Локи, – сухо говорит Один. – Твои дети живы. Но Асгард потерял много воинов.  
– Теперь мы здесь, отец, – говорит Тор. – Ход войны еще можно изменить, верно?  
Локи уже знает, что скажет Тор. Здесь, дома, он залечит раны самое большее за неделю, и тогда уж не упустит возможности оказаться в первых рядах войска, вместе с троицей воинов – старыми своими друзьями, оставшимися среди эйнхериев. Вряд ли хоть волос упал с головы невозмутимого Огуна, Волльстаг стал стройнее, а Фандрал – скромнее за то время, что Локи не видел их. И они наверняка ждут своего предводителя. Умения Локи тоже пригодятся в бою, но найдется ли ему место в ватаге рядом с Тором – непростой вопрос.  
Он не о том думает. Память о безрадостном возвращении еще бродит в крови обидой и гневом, и только теплое прикосновение пальцев Сигюн, смущающе мягкое, мешает Локи разозлиться по-настоящему: это прикосновение, да еще усталость, которую не смогли побороть жалкие полтора часа беспокойного сна, пока Тором занимались лекари. Он думал отыскать Токк, она непременно должна быть во дворце, неужто ее оставили там, в горах, где в любой миг может появиться вражеское войско, – но выпал из реальности, едва в поле его зрения попала постель. И теперь мысль о Токк, о том, что она делала все эти годы, о чем думала, как жила, не была ли обделена заботой, – не дает ему покоя. Он осторожно отнимает у Сигюн свою руку и старается не встречаться с нею взглядами.  
Восемь зим непрекращающейся войны. Что было с Асгардом, Локи уже понятно. Едва ли Один, зная, помня, что Тор в плену, мог направлять войска по-настоящему твердой рукой. Чем Эспен грозил ему? Смертью пленников? Позорной казнью? Пытками? О чем именно он лгал, что заставил Одина за восемь зим превратиться в старика?  
– Главное в том, что вы свободны, – кивает Один, словно подводя черту. – Войну надо закончить, она вот-вот полностью захватит Мидгард. Бальдр не справляется без тебя, Тор: тамошние зимы становятся все суровее с каждым новым сражением. Когда с тобой все будет ладно, вы отправитесь туда вместе. Пока же я хочу услышать больше о том, кого вы называете владыкой Утгарта.  
– Колдун, – говорит Хеймдалль прежде, чем Локи открывает рот. – Самый сильный колдун Ётунхейма. И не сильнее ли, чем когда-либо был Бюллейст?  
Локи молча кивает. Хеймдалль очнулся от своего оцепенения, и смотреть ему в глаза почему-то гораздо труднее, чем Тюру или Одину, и Локи вздыхает с облегчением, когда взгляд желтых глаз снова становится стеклянным, невидящим.  
– Он сильнее всех, кого я встречала, – говорит Сигюн слегка напряженно. – Даже Хёнира. О многом из того, что он делает играючи, я никогда не слышала. Творить из пустоты материю, менять ее свойства и даже вызывать живых существ – на такое способны лишь немногие из альвов, но они ни с кем не делятся мастерством. А Утгарта-Локи развлекается этим.  
– Утгарта-Локи? – недоуменно повторяет Тюр. – Причем здесь Локи?  
– Двуединое порождение магии, – ровно поясняет Хеймдалль, и Локи поднимает брови. Этим соображением он с Хеймдаллем не делился. – Странная шутка Утгарта. Локи рассказал мне кое о чем из того, что увидел, перед тем, как мы здесь собрались. Могу предположить, что Утгартом правит Бюллейст, каким-то образом подчинивший себе часть магии Локи.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, они связаны между собой?  
Локи не нравится тон Тюра.  
– Если бы мы были связаны, – цедит он, – я нашел бы способ не торчать в Утгарте восемь зим.  
Тюр морщится.  
– Утгарта-Локи это не я и не Бюллейст, а кто-то другой. Третий. Может, это сам Бергельмир, что мне за дело, – продолжает Локи, и Сигюн, помешкав, легонько толкает его в плечо.  
– Но его ничего не заботит, – заканчивает Тор, бросив на них быстрый взгляд. – Он сходит с ума от скуки, но, кажется, предпочтет свихнуться, чем открыть границы и покинуть пределы Утгарта. Мы так и не поняли, есть ли там кто-то, кроме него, или все виденное нами – игра его воображения, воплощенная с помощью его немереной силы.  
– Я тоже этого не понял, – снова подает голос Хеймдалль. – Даже те, кто появлялся рядом с ним и кого вы видели, Тродде и Логи, всего лишь пустые оболочки. У них внутри нет магов, зато есть магия. Сама по себе. Вся, какая существует в Утгарте. Для того этот мир и создает такие пустые сосуды: чтобы направлять потоки магии так, как ему хочется. Таков, вернее всего, и сам Утгарта-Локи, хоть, возможно, он и не осознает этого. Единственное исключение – Хирд. Мачеха мира, как ты назвал ее, Локи. Утгарт оставил ее в живых. Может быть, одну ее из всех, кто был поблизости, кто был внутри города и дворца.  
Кошачий взгляд Хеймдалля остается бесстрастным, устремленным куда-то сквозь пространство и как будто даже сквозь стену кабинета. Локи продирает дрожь, когда он представляет себе мертвый мир, ткущий сам себя из магических нитей и обрывков памяти мертвецов. И посреди этого склепа – одинокую старуху.  
Когда они расходятся, за окнами уже совсем светло. Скоро настанет время спускаться к позднему завтраку, Локи снова голоден, хотя, как и Тору, ему в комнаты еще накануне принесли и хлеба, и мяса, и горячего вина. Скоро он увидит всех за одним столом – знающих теперь, что принцы вернулись живыми и почти невредимыми. Это известие придаст сил старшим и вернет боевой дух воинам. Тор прав: ход войны можно изменить, чем они и займутся. Но Локи никуда не поедет, пока не повидает Токк и детей.  
В зале пиров тихо. Нестройный гул голосов немногочисленных асов слышится над накрытыми столами, музыканты уныло треплют пальцами струны, но Локи кажется, будто это глухо гудят пол и стены. Голос золотого дворца звучит совсем так же, как звучали голоса утгартской твердыни и Свечи Железного леса.  
Пир по случаю возвращения Тора выглядит, как поминки, хотя его появление вызывает оживление среди гостей. Встав ему навстречу, многие остаются стоять, поскольку он не торопится сесть за стол: приветствует тех, для кого прошло восемь зим, озирается в поисках знакомых лиц, находит взглядом Локи и улыбается ему, вызвав ответную улыбку. Кроме Тора, радости от встречи с Локи не выказывает никто.  
Места близнецов за столом пусты. Локи оглядывает зал, обходит, думает уже подняться в их комнаты – не может быть, чтобы они остались в домах Тюра и Эгира в разгар войны, когда на счету каждый меч, – но Хёнир останавливает его.  
– Они на прогулке, – говорит он, неловко улыбаясь, и его противоестественно юное лицо кажется Локи виноватым. Хёнир же продолжает: – Но когда сойдет снег, они придут сюда, как обычно. Мы можем успеть поговорить с ними.  
Локи оглушен его словами.  
– Успеть? – тупо переспрашивает он. Смысл сказанного доходит до него слишком медленно, и он бесится сам на себя за глупость, за то, что измотанный разум так не вовремя берет свое, заставляя его подолгу переваривать каждую фразу. – Что значит, когда снег сойдет? Где они?  
– Так Один не сказал тебе… – Хёнир сжимает ладони перед грудью, и Локи поражается тому, каким сокрушенным выходит этот жест, каким жалким выглядит сейчас его некогда строгий учитель. – Прости меня, Локи. Силы их амулетов не хватает. Сейчас они проводят в звероформе большую часть времени.  
– Когда снег сойдет, Хёнир? – повторяет Локи, нимало не заботясь о том, как резко и громко звучат его слова под сводами зала. – Несколько месяцев – и между двумя превращениями ты едва успеваешь с ними поговорить?  
Хенир скрещивает руки, и его плечи кажутся Локи каменными.  
– Твое исчезновение подкосило их, – произносит он, глядя в пол. – Природа одерживает верх над моими чарами. Фенрир и Ёрмунганд уже давно борются с нею сами.  
– А где Хель? – спрашивает Локи и ждет ответа, поглядывая на двери – когда же появятся неразлучные дети, Хель и Бальдр, он не сразу соображает, что Бальдр в Мидгарде, а Хель, должно быть, еще спит…  
Хёнир не смотрит на него.  
Локи поднимает руки, намереваясь взять вана за отвороты верхнего платья и как следует встряхнуть. Перед ним уже не учитель, которого он недолюбливал и побаивался. Хёнир словно стал меньше ростом, истончился, ослабел телом и духом за время войны. Локи, верно, мог бы посочувствовать ему, но сейчас он не ощущает ничего, кроме желания вытрясти из него, наконец, все не сказанное.  
Его отвлекает появление в зале той, кто, кажется, последней узнает о возвращении ушедших в Ётунхейм.  
Он помнит, как изводила себя Ангрбода, страшась за его жизнь, когда на него попал яд Ёрмунганда. Как мало она заботилась о себе, все силы и время отдавая помощи Хирд и заботам о детях. Сиф не Ангрбода, и ее горе выглядит совсем иначе. Одета и причесана она безупречно – так безупречно, что в своем наряде, с сияющими золотом волосами выглядит деревянной куклой, настолько мертво ее лицо. Локи до отвращения четко представляет себе, как она раз за разом, день за днем повторяет одни и те же движения – надеть платье, заплести косы, донести ложку до рта… Из года в год. Механически, как давным-давно надоевший обряд. Потому что ни единой мысли в голове не осталось, кроме тех, что о Торе. В эту минуту Локи почти забывает, как она убежала из тронного зала, когда ему зашивали рот.  
Увидев Тора, Сиф не сразу понимает, что не грезит. Ее взгляд еще мгновение остается усталым и больным – совсем как у Фригг, думает Локи, – а потом она приоткрывает рот, с губ срывается невнятный звук, вздох, стон, возглас, и она отталкивает окруживших ее подруг и служанок, идет, не видя ничего вокруг, к Тору, вскочившему с места ей навстречу. И Тор, бледный и серьезный, молча берет ее лицо в ладони и крепко целует ее, на глазах у Одина, у Локи, у Скади, у всех, кто успел войти в зал и попал на странно тревожное торжество в честь возвращения пропавших, на хмурый пир во время войны.

Хёнир торопливо спускается по лестнице, ведущей на нижние этажи дворца. Сюда не доходят звуки ни снаружи, ни из залов, ни с кухонь. Здесь теплые стены, за которыми горят печи для обогрева купален, сухой воздух, пропитанный запахами снадобий, и яркий свет, заливающий белые покрывала на длинных узких кроватях и белые лица над покрывалами.  
Пространство лазарета разгорожено тонкими ширмами и уставлено жаровнями, на которых тлеют целебные травы, распространяя резкий запах. Но запах крови все равно никуда не пропадает.  
Хёнир идет между рядами узких постелей, мимоходом нашептывая усыпляющие заклинания. Раненых, умирающих, зараженных мидгардскими хворями эйнхериев слишком много, а помощников у него слишком мало. Фрейр обещал прислать целителей, но Ванахейм вот-вот окажется тоже втянут в войну, и пока все они остаются там, где нужны. Лекари, полночи проведшие с Тором, возвратились сюда, как только смогли, и ушли совсем недавно, но разве от этого знания раненым станет легче? Губы немеют от многократно повторяемых формул, ноют пальцы, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, каково им сейчас. Ётуны беспощадны.  
– Принцесса… – слышит он за одной из ширм и застывает, сбившись с шага и с ритма заклинания. – Не смотри на меня. Я умираю.  
– Ты уходишь, – соглашается Хель. – Иди, не бойся.  
Воздух свистит в легких, многократно пробитых копьем. Почти целую минуту Хёнир вслушивается в натужное сиплое дыхание, отчаянно качая силу, стараясь закончить заклинание, не выдав себя. Слишком занимает его диалог за ширмой.  
– Но там же ничего нет, дитя… – Хенир перестает шевелить губами. Этот воин должен был умереть, не добравшись до лазарета. До сих пор он держался на одном упрямстве: Хёнир никогда не был склонен переоценивать силу собственных чар. Но сейчас в свистящем хрипе слышится только обреченность: все настолько плохо, что эйнхерий уже едва помнит, что перед ним ребенок, и просто выдыхает, выплевывает, собрав остатки сил: – Мне страшно!  
– Тебе и должно быть страшно, ты же не безумен, чтобы идти вперед вовсе без страха… но там есть все, что тебе нужно. Просто раньше туда не было дороги. Дай мне руку, я покажу ее. Видишь?  
Воин уже не слышит ее. Хенир понимает это по тому, как возвращается и холодком оседает на губах уже ненужное заклинание, как в черную пустоту уходит сила, поток которой он не успевает оборвать вовремя. Он выходит из-за ширмы. Дыхание раненого пресекается, как только ему в ладонь ложится маленькая белая ручка Хель. Глаза, широко открытые, удивленно смотрят теперь сквозь потолок, словно он действительно что-то увидел перед тем, как его не стало.  
Хель гладит его по щеке.  
– Ушел, – сообщает она радостно, поворачиваясь к Хениру, и показывает на покойника. – Я проводила его.  
Она ждет одобрения, но Хёнир смотрит на нее, словно видит впервые.  
– Ступай наверх, милая, – говорит он с трудом. – Сегодня во дворце радость. Принц Тор вернулся домой, и с ним – твой отец.  
Хель покладисто кивает.  
– Я знаю, учитель!  
И, прежде чем покинуть лазарет, предупреждает:  
– Сегодня уйдут еще четверо. Теперь они видят, куда идти. Теперь они все видят.


	44. Старшие братья

Буря налетает словно из ниоткуда. Ранние зимние сумерки, звонкие и прозрачные, мутнеют, свет истаивает и меркнет, как свечное пламя в дыму, и пластающаяся по снегу четкая зубчатая тень ельника, подступающего с севера к самым стенам, расползается, теряя контуры, точно на мокрой бумаге. Порывом ветра ломает, бросая в окно, горсть сухих иголок с елей, растущих перед крыльцом – а в следующую секунду и ели, и двор, и горы пропадают с глаз за сплошной белой пеленой.  
Снег летит так густо, что Токк кажется – это дом ее летит сквозь буран, потеряв опору, тараща во мглу слепые проемы окон. Ее пробирает дрожь. Она была одна полжизни, но за последние три года успела забыть, каково это.  
Фенрир, которого она видела в последний раз чуть больше недели назад, сказал, посмеиваясь, что во дворце ее зовут ётунхеймской ведьмой. Но Токк неспособна к магии. Она не слышит голосов зверей и птиц и не видит вещих снов, и даже говорящее кольцо, которое она носит, не снимая даже на ночь, немо вот уже несколько недель: с тех самых пор, как Хеймдалль пропустил на Мост мнимую Фрейю. Дом, который подарил ей Локи, увезя из столицы, похож на тюрьму, совсем как Свеча когда-то давно. В этом доме душно, он слишком теплый, и, когда слабеет мороз, Токк распахивает настежь все окна и влажные сквозняки гуляют по пустым комнатам. Словно, куда бы ни попала, Токк приносит с собой одиночество и запустение.  
Сегодня она открыла окна еще утром. Поэтому теперь бежит вверх по лестнице, на второй этаж, в комнаты, где снега на полу намело уже до самых стекол, и с трудом закрывает одно за другим.  
От последнего окна она шарахается в ужасе, торопливо смахивает светильник в талый снег на полу и только потом, в темноте, крадется обратно к окну. Нет, ей не почудилось. В мельтешении снежных хлопьев, несущихся почти параллельно земле, едва различимо смутное движение. Размытые черные фигуры, многоногие и горбатые, пробираются сквозь метель со стороны гор, их дюжина, может, даже больше, может, две, длинные силуэты ползут среди гнущихся от ветра елей, на грани между явью и порождением дурных снов. И ровное холодное свечение, пронзительно синее – кровь земли – мерцает над головами.  
Ётуны.  
Сердце Токк заходится, частые удары отдаются болью. Локи и Тора все нет, а ётуны появились снова, и теперь это не одинокие разведчики, а крупный отряд – она знает, она с детства помнит, как это выглядит – на кошках, как ездили только во время последней войны.  
Токк прижимается к стене, боясь дышать. Ждет с минуту, напрягая слух, но за окном неумолчно, оглушительно гудит ветер. Она пересекает комнату и торопливо спускается по лестнице.  
Несколько минут спустя она уже запирает заднюю дверь на засов и бежит, пригибаясь, по рыхлому снегу, беспокойно оглядывается через плечо: не мелькнет ли за спиной синий огонек. Отцовский меч тяжело ударяется о бедро при каждом шаге. Если только ётуны разгадали колдовской трюк с фальшивыми личинами, о котором теперь шепчется весь Асгард, если поняли, кто предстал перед ними вместо Фрейи и ее спутниц, если узнали, как именно сын Лафея и его семья покинули Ётунхейм… Токк вздрагивает. Конечно, они поняли. Недаром прошло столько времени, и хвала Бергельмиру, если ушедшие в Ётунхейм все еще живы. Что с Локи, почему его нет до сих пор, почему молчит кольцо, почему вместо него здесь эти…  
Снег летит в лицо, снег заметает следы, сносит запахи – даже ётунхеймские кошки не почуют ее в такую погоду, не распознают ужаса жертвы в сладком, теплом пьяном воздухе, забивающем ноздри и легкие, надо только успеть уйти подальше, как можно дальше, пока не улеглась метель. Токк умеет бегать по сугробам, не утопая, но в Асгарде идет неправильный снег, и это неправильные сугробы, узкие сапоги проваливаются в них, как в пух, как в жидкую кашу. Она спотыкается и падает, опирается на меч в длинных ножнах, поднимается и спешит дальше, на бегу бесстыдно высоко подтыкая набрякшую от снега юбку. Пальцам непривычно легко и пусто, и до нее не сразу доходит, почему.  
Кольцо. Узорчатый широкий ободок с запертыми внутри следящими чарами, должно быть, остался в сугробе. Токк сжимает кулаки, бессильно застонав, оглядывается, останавливается. Где искать его, там ли, где она упала и руки утонули в снегу почти по локоть, или еще ближе к дому, когда оно могло соскользнуть – она понятия не имеет. Да и искать бесполезно – ничего не видно, вместе с бурей пришла ночь, и на Асгард легла темень.  
Поэтому Токк, бранясь шепотом и глотая злые слезы, снова устремляется прочь – медленно, слишком медленно, увязая почти по колено, отчаянно ожидая погони, окрика – и, когда на одной из прогалин перед нею вдруг вырастает всадник, она, не думая, дергает из ножен и заносит меч.  
Лошадь приседает на круп, танцует на месте, всадник натягивает поводья, взвиваются рыжие волосы, и Токк успевает узнать и скрипнуть зубами. Ее трясет от смеси досады и облегчения – наконец-то, не одна, – а перед глазами, как наяву, цепочка шрамов вокруг тонких губ Локи, следы неровных стежков. Это он, это тот, кто надоумил проклятого цверга… Она отводит меч вниз и в сторону, бросается вперед. Ну почему из всех, кого мог послать ей Имир, здесь оказался именно он?  
– А я за тобой, красавица, – улыбается было Браги и осекается, разглядев выражение глаз Токк. Она кидается едва не под ноги лошади, заставив ту снова попятиться.  
– Ётуны! – выдыхает она, ей не хватает воздуха, его слишком мало, слишком густо валит снег, и она задыхается, но все равно повторяет: – Здесь ётуны!  
– Ты что творишь! – кричит Браги, глядит поверх головы Токк – и его яркие, как у девицы, губы сжимаются в нить. – Суртова мать, неужели Всеотец был прав… – бормочет он и, наклонившись в седле, протягивает ей руку: – Забирайся.  
Лошадь снова принимается танцевать, задирает морду – кошки все ближе, уже совсем скоро станет видно и их, а не только пробивающееся сквозь пелену снега бледное синее мерцание холодного огня… Токк смотрит брезгливо на узкую ладонь Браги, смотрит на него круглыми глазами, сжимая меч.  
Браги смотрит сквозь метель туда, откуда выскочила Токк.  
– Прыгай в седло, дура! – рявкает он, и, к счастью, это действует.  
Токк выходит из ступора. Перебрасывает меч назад и, вцепившись в руку Браги, садится в седло позади него. Лошадь срывается с места, прежде чем Браги успевает ударить ее пятками. Кошки крадутся неслышно, но быстро, стоит им только почуять во влажном снежном воздухе запах добычи. И опасность гонит кобылу прочь вернее любых понуканий.  
– Держись крепче, – слышит Токк сквозь свист ветра в ушах и вцепляется в складки плаща на плечах Браги, натягивая ворот. – Да не за шиворот!  
Он хватает ее за руку и тянет к собственному поясу. Мгновением позже Токк послушно сжимает пальцами широкий ремень вместе с полой меховой безрукавки, прячет лицо между лопаток Браги. По щекам катятся слезы. Появление ётунов в Асгарде слишком многое говорит ей о том, что могло случиться с асами в Ётунхейме. Она почти ничего не видит вокруг – только слышит свист ветра, дыхание Браги и стук его сердца, колотящегося как будто во всем теле, не успокаивающегося, пока они ломятся через перелесок, пробираясь к тракту, ведущему в столицу.  
Ножны бьют Токк по бедру всякий раз, как лошадь прыгает, перемахивая через валежник и одной ей видимые ямы под снегом, чудом не ломая ноги. Должно быть, Первый Скальд тоже колдун. Эта мысль почти не задевает сознания.  
В конце концов перелесок кончается, и кобыла вылетает на широкую дорогу. Отсюда весь снег смело к обочине, гладкие камни звенят под подковами, когда Браги пускает лошадь в галоп и та слушается, не обращая внимания на двойной вес наездников.  
Браги пригибается к самой гриве, ложится вперед, борясь с желанием накрыть руку Токк своей. Всеотец собирался послать за ётунской ведьмой Хермода, недавно прибывшего во дворец, но у того не было никакого резона становиться ни конвоиром, ни надсмотрщиком: приставленный к королевской конюшне, он тут же нашел себе сотню занятий куда более важных и срочных. А Браги разбирало любопытство.  
Эту ётуншу он видел всего несколько раз, потом Локи счел за благо спрятать ее с глаз долой, подальше от дворцовых пересудов, даром что она нянчила его детей в Ётунхейме… Ётунша притягивает взгляд какой-то странной, совершенно не асгардской красотой, едва ли хоть кто-то из асов назвал бы ее даже хорошенькой, не опрокинув лишней пары кубков. Браги сказал бы, что она похожа на смертную, и тоже погрешил бы против истины. Токк первая из женщин холодного мира, поселившаяся в Асгарде, и все в ней не дает ему покоя. А когда Браги лишен покоя, вернуть его можно лишь одним способом.  
Белая ладонь жжет под ребрами сквозь мех безрукавки. Вряд ли перепуганная девка возьмется сейчас отстаивать свою неприкосновенность: она слишком занята спасением собственной жизни, а он, Браги, сейчас и есть ее спаситель. Накрыть своими обветренные пальцы, позже – согреть ее плечи собственным плащом, может, даже спешиться и ввести лошадь под уздцы в ворота столицы…  
И говорить, говорить с нею, не давать ни на миг задуматься, замкнуться. Пусть слушает, хоть речи, хоть песни, хоть сказки… Однако при виде Токк красноречие покидает Браги, выветриваясь, как хмель. Она дрожит, но держится за него крепко и твердо, шее горячо от ее дыхания, и Браги понятия не имеет, что скажет ей, когда они достигнут городских стен.  
Никто не может противиться речам Браги, когда с его уст сочится мед, ни одна женщина или девица не отведет глаз, когда он глядит из-под ресниц ласково и открыто. Так он глядел на Токк, но в багровых огоньках ее глаз читались лишь недоверие и страх.  
Он быстро оглядывается через плечо. Снег летит реже: уже проглядывают в белой мгле темные очертания оставшегося позади перелеска, и как будто вправду маячат вдалеке высокие бесформенные тени, бледными, еле видными призраками блуждают между ветвями деревьев синие огоньки. Метель приводит в движение все вокруг, но это движение заставляет Браги вздрогнуть, нервно стискивая коленями бока лошади. Пробирающий его озноб слишком похож на детский страх перед ночными чудовищами, и это злит его так, что он ненадолго забывает о своих планах.  
Токк неподвижно сидит у него за спиной. За всю дорогу она не оглядывается ни разу.

– Тебя хочет видеть Всеотец, – говорит Браги, когда ворота раскрываются перед ними.  
Хермода нигде не видно, так что он сам провожает Токк к Одину. Она не глядит на него; слезы уже высохли, и слова утешения застревают у Браги в горле вместе с вопросами, которых у него полным-полно.  
Токк хмурит брови.  
– Это я хочу его видеть, – говорит она. – К столице подбирается большой отряд ётунов. – Она глядит на Браги. – А я зачем понадобилась королю?  
– Понятия не имею, – честно отвечает тот. – Думаю, он желает расспросить, не говорил ли тебе Локи ничего о том, что собирается покинуть Асгард.  
– Моему господину незачем покидать Асгард, – резко произносит Токк, и от ее взгляда Браги делается не по себе. – Разве только его гонят отсюда.  
Браги пожимает плечами, чтобы не поежиться.  
– Как видишь, господин твой ушел. И Тора с собой забрал. И даже Сигюн его не остановила.  
Невысказанное повисает в воздухе. Токк ускоряет шаг, сжав пальцы на рукояти меча. Много же времени понадобилось Одину, чтобы заподозрить Локи в злых кознях против Асгарда. О чем он думал несколько недель, пока еще жива была надежда, что принцы вернутся домой невредимыми? Впрочем, может, для Одина она жива до сих пор, ведь ему неизвестно, что проход из Ётунхейма снова открыт.  
– Ты слишком много говоришь, скальд.  
– Меня зовут Браги.  
– Я не звала тебя, – бросает Токк.  
Браги опережает ее лишь у самых дверей кабинета и, пропустив внутрь, следует за нею.  
Огни под потолком погашены, кабинет мрачен и тих, как сам Всеотец. Он сидит вполоборота к столу, неподвижный, как статуя, бледный, как тень самого себя, и глядит в свечное пламя. Закрывая за собой двери и следом за Токк погружаясь в царящую в кабинете тяжелую тишину, Браги уверен: король просидел так все последние часы. Сказать по правде, Браги не помнит, когда Один выходил из кабинета надолго, когда оставлял разложенные на столе карты и письма.  
Король поднимает голову, и Токк кланяется ему, а Браги кажется, будто Всеотец стал старше за эти несколько недель.  
– Токк, мой король, – негромко произносит он и, уже отступив на шаг назад, вздрагивает, заметив на темно-синем фоне дальнего окна тонкую тень Хёнира.  
Один кивает.  
– Здравствуй, дочь великанов, – говорит он, и Токк передергивает, как от внезапного озноба. – Как тебе живется в Асгарде?  
– Иначе, чем дома, Ваше величество, – отвечает она. – В Ётунхейме я ни разу не была удостоена королевского внимания.  
– А внимания принца, к которому ты так привязана, что, как она говорил, спасла ему жизнь, защищая от сородичей?  
– Принц Локи – мой господин, – говорит Токк, хмуря брови, вцепившись в ножны с мечом, как в единственное свое спасение. – Его внимание ко мне – в его приказах, которым я покорна.  
Один смотрит на нее подозрительно, внимательно, пристально, глаз кажется почти черным в свете свечей. Токк отвечает ему ровным взглядом, нарочито выпрямив спину.  
– А откуда у тебя этот меч? – вдруг спрашивает Один.  
Токк хватается за оружие, прижав к груди крестовину рукояти.  
– Это меч моей госпожи, – тихо говорит она, но звучит все равно угрожающе. – Мой принц дозволил мне хранить его.  
– Я встретил ее в лесу, мой король, – вмешивается Браги. – Перепуганную до полусмерти. Она бежала прочь от собственного дома, как от огня, и все говорила, что видела в предгорье отряд ётунов.  
Вопрос, очередной скользкий, с подвохом вопрос застывает на губах Одина, взгляд его меняется.  
– Это правда?  
Токк кивает.  
– Все было тихо, и вдруг налетел ветер, повалил снег и стало темно. А со снегом пришли они. Больше дюжины. Ехали через лес вниз по склону.  
– Конные?  
– Нет, Ваше величество. На кошках.  
Один сжимает кулаки.  
– Если ты…  
– Я тоже видел в лесу огни, мой король, – поспешно говорит Браги. – Токк говорит правду.  
– И чем же тебя так напугали соплеменники, что ты пустилась наутек, даже не пожелав узнать, вдруг это вернулся твой господин?  
– Локи ушел не один, – напряженно напоминает Токк. – А значит, без своих спутников он не вернется. Если это не те же самые ётуны, что похитили у старшего принца молот цвергов, за которым он и отправился в Ётунхейм, значит, я ослепла и обезумела в тот самый миг, когда пересекла границу между мирами.  
Один тяжело вздыхает. На миг он поворачивает было голову, словно желая отыскать взглядом Хёнира, но движение так и остается только намеком.  
– Забирай свой меч и ступай в свои старые комнаты, Токк, – говорит он, наконец. – Ступай же!  
Быстро кивнув, Токк выходит из кабинета. Оклик Одина останавливает Браги, направившегося было за нею следом.  
– Где Хермод? – голос Всеотца звучит грозно, куда опаснее, чем во время беседы с Токк.  
– У него много забот в конюшнях, – отвечает Браги, надеясь, что гроза его минует. Хочется покинуть мрачный кабинет, хочется отправиться за ётунхеймской ведьмой и добыть ее сердце, узнать, таково ли оно, как он себе представляет. – Я взял на себя смелость сам доставить ётуншу, мой король.  
– И что ты думаешь о ней?  
Браги кусает губы. Взгляд Одина непроницаем; он всегда видит или знает что-то, другим недоступное, но в этот раз собственного знания ему мало.  
– Я вижу, когда женщина лжет, – осторожно произносит Браги. – Токк действительно напугана, а будь она заодно с великанами, она знала бы о вылазке и сидела дома, ничего не страшась.  
– Хёнир!  
Тень у окна приходит в движение, и ван входит в круг света.  
– В ней нет магии, – говорит он. – Все тихо.  
– Осенью ты говорил иное.  
– То, что было тогда, исчезло, рассеялось, – разводит руками Хёнир. – Вероятно, это были отголоски магического удара, который она попыталась принять на себя, защищая принцессу.  
Единственный глаз Одина сверлит мага, пока не начинает слезиться, но Хёнир выдерживает этот взгляд.  
– Боюсь, ты ошибся, – заканчивает он. – Токк была честна.  
– Вот только это ничего не объясняет, верно? – ладонь Одина опускается на стол, поверх нарисованной углем карты. – Позови ко мне Тюра, Браги.  
– Тюра нет во дворце, мой король, – напоминает Хёнир. – Утром к нему приехал гонец. Бара родила дитя, и Тюр отправился домой.  
– Так пошли за ним! Суртово семя… Браги, ступай к Хермоду, пусть готовит мне коня. И раз уж ты подвизался выполнять мои поручения вместо него – спустись в казармы, я возьму с собой дюжину эйнхериев. Пусть будут готовы.  
– Мой король, вы собираетесь в горы сами?  
Выражение лица Одина становится жестоким.  
– Я собираюсь встретить гостей, – говорит он. – Пусть видят, что асгардское гостеприимство ни в чем не уступает ётунхеймскому.  
Браги кивает. В голове его вместо приказов уже вертятся строки новой песни, нежная мелодия пишет сама себя, подбирая созвучия, тихие, вкрадчивые звуки лиры звенят в ушах, заглушая тяжелый голос Одина.  
Позже, когда песня будет дописана и он споет ее, когда рука в последний раз скользнет по струнам, а эхо аккорда отзвучит в стенах малой трапезной, где Токк станет обедать в одиночестве, она скажет ему:  
– Мне не нравится твоя песня, Первый Скальд. Если тебе не жаль струн, мне тоже можешь рот зашить.

***  
Побережье Великого моря мидгардцы называют Краем Мира.  
К нему ведут все дороги, о нем поют песни на всех языках, а селятся вблизи серых скал и бушующих волн лишь самые отчаянные из смертных. Но те из них, кто по-настоящему тяготеет к большой воде, умеют и строить корабли, и укрощать течения, и ловить ветер парусами, и охотиться на морских гадов не хуже, чем те, чьи дома стоят, как стража, у Края Асгарда.  
Ивинг течет мимо золотого дворца, блестя под Радужным мостом, и, изгибаясь, спускается к Великому морю. Течение его неспешно там, где первым на пути из столицы, за полосой густых лесов, на открытой равнине, высящейся над побережьем, стоит дом Тюра. Плато обрывается ровно, как стол, и Ивинг широким веером водопадов низвергается вниз, пенится и шумит вдали, на камнях прибрежных скал.  
Тюра никто не зовет ни владыкой вод, ни мореходом, хотя он не раз сопровождал Эгира в плаваниях, бывал и гребцом, и рулевым, ездил на верфи к Ньёрду. Тюру хватает далекого соленого запаха, который приносит ветер, и шума волн, когда он выезжает на охоту или на прогулку вместе с Фенриром.  
У края равнины Фенрир тревожно принюхивается к холодному морскому ветру, натягивает поводья, удерживая на месте приплясывающего коня, готового снова сорваться в галоп. Тюр дает ему самого спокойного – но даже тот безошибочным звериным чутьем улавливает исходящую от оборотня опасность, и тут все амулеты в мире бессильны. Если приближается день превращения – Фенрира лучше и вовсе не подпускать к лошадям. Впрочем, это его не особенно заботит. Фенрир любит ездить верхом, но дерется он пешим, двигается, как демон, и ждет битвы все яростнее, все нетерпеливее с каждым днем, точно знает, что ее не миновать.  
Тюр чутко следит за тем, как Фенрир постигает воинские науки. Живой и горячий нрав то помогает ему в этом, то мешает, он слишком непостоянен, но старателен и упрям. И зол. Тюр хочет предложить ему навестить брата – может быть, встреча с Ёрмунгандом умерит его гнев и охладит пыл, – но Фенрир уже разворачивает коня и мгновением позже проносится мимо учителя – назад, домой, едва взглянув с высокого края вниз, на извилистую дорогу, ведущую к дому Эгира.  
Во владениях морехода все напоминает о близости к побережью. На широком дворе хватает места не только для конюшен и кладовых. С ранней весны до поздней осени здесь шумят фонтаны и плещутся в прудах разноцветные рыбы. В этом дворе стоят золотые статуи – асы и ваны, звери и птицы, – и струи воды журчат и пенятся, вырываясь из пастей львов и ладоней магов, из-под оленьих копыт и из узкогорлых кувшинов в руках дев. И, глядя на это великолепие, редкий гость не шутит о том, что Эгир в своей любви к золоту больший ас, чем те, кто асом родился.  
Девять дочерей у Эгира-аса, но Унн прекраснее всех.  
Одна она носит алое, и даже красноволосой Блудухадде оно было бы не так к лицу, хотя Унн белокожа, и волосы у нее как морская пена, а глаза – как зеленая вода. Когда она идет по берегу к пирсам, соленый ветер взвивает складки шерстяной юбки, и кажется, будто живое пламя гуляет по серым камням. А когда она машет рукой, завидев идущий к причалам корабль, нельзя не махнуть в ответ, еще не видя лица ее, но зная, что она улыбается.  
И Ёрмунганд машет.  
Девять сестер варят душистое пиво, но только Унн добавляет в него гвоздику и яблоки, которые так любит Ёрмунганд. И когда она одна выходит к морю, ступая по шуршащей гальке у самой кромки воды, он встречает ее.  
Когда вдвоем они гуляют вдоль берега, Унн смотрит внимательно и мягко, и бесстрашно идет рядом, не отставая ни на шаг. В сравнении с тем, как глядит она, остальные обитатели дома Эгира, и корабельщики, и рыбаки, и работники, и слуги, кажется, ни днем, ни ночью не сводят с него настороженных взглядов. Выходя с ним в море, асы обходят его стороной, точно без прямого приказа Эгира ни за что не взяли бы его с собою – хотя еще ни разу он не оборачивался змеем на корабле, не прыгал в воду с палубы, не нападал на моряков.  
Тем сильнее он рад видеть Унн, возвращаясь из плавания.  
Ёрмунганд знает, зачем сходятся мужчина и женщина. Унн влечет его всем своим существом, все в ней мило ему. Тем более робко он глядит на нее, тем дольше не решается к ней прикоснуться. Змей спит слишком чутко и просыпается слишком часто в последнее время, заставляя Ёрмунганда опасаться, что однажды он не успеет вовремя остаться один. Что будет, если рядом окажется Унн, Ёрмунганд старается не думать.  
– Ты замерзла, Унн, – говорит он. – Иди домой.  
Но она качает головой, как всегда, и щеки Ёрмунганда опаляет стыдом и радостью оттого, что она так близко и не желает оставлять его одного.   
Соленая морская вода обгрызает прибрежный лед кусок за куском, и все чаще слышны пронзительные крики чаек над холодными волнами. Скоро, скоро в Асгард придет настоящая весна, и посветлеют серо-синие камни, и прорастут ползучие вьюны, завесят скалы зеленым ковром. А пока небо над горизонтом пасмурно, а волны высоки. Унн садится рядом с Ёрмунгандом на камень у самой воды, кутаясь в теплый меховой плащ и зябко ежась всякий раз, как глядит на голые плечи Ёрмунганда. Ему не нужны меха, он может ходить в безрукавке даже в ночь Йоля, когда Великое море промерзает до самого дна.  
– Мне жаль, что твой отец пропал, – тихо говорит она. – Но он ушел с принцем Тором, ведь так? Ты напрасно беспокоишься за него. Что бы с ними ни случилось, они вернутся. Всеотец отправил за ними отряд эйнхериев. Их найдут.  
Ёрмунганд рассеянно кивает.  
– Тор помог нам бежать после смерти деда. Он силен, а мой отец – колдун. Но почему от них до сих пор нет вестей, если все так просто? И зачем только Хеймдалль пропустил их…  
Мягкое прикосновение к ладони заставляет его вздрогнуть. Унн не отнимает руки, осторожно сжимает его пальцы. У Ёрмунганда кружится голова от того, как долго он ждал этой минуты и как сокрушительно не готов оказался к ней.  
– Ты давно виделся с братом? Бара скоро родит: поедем с нами, когда она и Тюр будут нарекать дитя! Ты слишком часто остаешься один, это тревожит и отца, и меня.  
Ёрмунганд улыбается, глядя, как тусклое предвесеннее солнце, пробиваясь сквозь облака, роняет белые блики на заплетенные волосы Унн. Он должен рассказать ей, отчего ищет уединения, отчего сторонится обитателей большого дома Эгира и даже за общим столом появляется редко. Вместо этого на ум идут совсем другие слова. Но и их подобрать удивительно трудно: то, что кажется гладким и складным на книжных страницах, звучит неуместно из его уст.  
– Я не один, – говорит он тихо, отводя взгляд. – Ты со мной.  
Это глупо и слишком похоже на брачную клятву старого Ётунхейма, скулы Унн розовеют, то ли от холодного ветра, то ли от чего-то еще, и Ёрмунганд не может оторвать взгляда от ее теплой кожи.  
– Расскажи мне о Ётунхейме, – просит она. – Отец никогда не говорит о нем.  
Ёрмунганд, привыкший уходить от таких вопросов с первых же дней, остро чувствует, как сильно ему хочется рассказать. Выложить ожидающе глядящей на него Унн все – и холод, и ночи, длящиеся месяцами, и свист снежных бурь за тонкими стеклами окон. Взгляд матери. Враждебность деда, которая доползала даже до Свечи, как моровое поветрие, отравляя воздух, мысли и речи. Ощущение западни – запрет отца выходить за пределы земель Борки, добровольное заточение на время превращений.  
Но больше всего ему хочется рассказать родителях. О том, как абсурдно, но невыносимо страшно и холодно думать о том, что Локи может не вернуться из Ётунхейма. Что мама, сумевшая выбраться живой из сетей Бюллейста, угаснет здесь.  
– Когда меня спросил об этом Бальдр, – говорит Ёрмунганд, не замечая, каким низким, тяжелым и усталым сделался его голос, – я ответил только, что там холодно. Бергельмир одарил ётунов одним удивительным свойством: обладая толстой кожей и холодной кровью, будучи лишены способности ощущать как мороз, так и жар, они могут чувствовать тепло, когда касаются друг друга. И это единственное тепло, которое им доступно. Любое живое существо превозносило бы эту возможность, радовалось бы ей, как редкому и бесценному дару. Но ледяные великаны не таковы. Они избегают прикосновений, словно чего-то непристойного, позволяют себе объятия и поцелуи, только оставаясь наедине. Каждый из них – всегда один, даже среди себе подобных. Потому привычки их суровы, а нрав жесток.  
Унн сама касается его руки, задерживает пальцы в его ладони дольше, чем позволяет невинное пожатие, и Ёрмунганд вздрагивает от того, как горячи эти пальцы. Совсем немного времени проходит, прежде чем он узнает, как теплы ее губы.  
– Я поеду с вами, если Эгир позволит, – быстро произносит он и поднимается с камня, держа ее за руку.

День идет за днем, а Тор, Сигюн и Локи не возвращаются. Асгард покидает отряд эйнхериев, получивших приказ найти принца, освободить его и вернуть домой. Отправляя воинов в холодный мир через Мост, Хеймдалль берет в расчет разрушения по ту сторону и относит отряд в пустошь в отдалении от новой столицы Ётунхейма. Но они просто исчезают. А за ними – еще один отряд. Проходит несколько недель, прежде чем Асгард получает первую весть, и эта весть лишает Ёрмунганда сна.  
Тор, Локи и Сигюн – теперь пленники. Король Трюм убит, и нет ни единой причины отпускать живым его убийцу. В Асгард проникают сперва малочисленные, а после и крупные группы ётунов – хорошо вооруженных и обученных, настоящих воинов. С первой же стычки с ними становится ясно: Ётунхейм хочет войны.  
А Один не торгуется с ётунами.  
Дочь Бары и Тюра получает имя Нанна. Ёрмунганд не видит ее, но вполне представляет себе закутанное во много слоев пеленок крошечное тельце. Бессмысленный взгляд темно-серых глаз, розовая тонкая кожа, мягкая, как детское имя.  
В памяти Ёрмунганда всплывает образ сестры, умные и внимательные глаза на изуродованном личике. Он видит Хель всякий раз, когда Эгир созывает гостей или сам едет в столицу, беря Ёрмунганда с собой. Но время между этими встречами кажется слишком долгим. А встретившись с Фенриром в доме Тюра, Ёрмунганд и вовсе с трудом узнает его. За месяцы, посвященные воинским упражнениям, Фенрир словно сжился со своим зверем, перенял от него что-то. Это чувствуется в том, как он двигается, в том, как понижает голос, как смотрит своими темными, будто подведенными глазами. И Ёрмунганд невольно завидует ему. Фенрир, даже отправляя своего волка на прогулку, может остановить его, если на пути попадется не та добыча. Он помнит, где бывал и что видел, его сознание не гаснет полностью. Все, чего добился Ёрмунганд, – это предупреждения змея перед тем, как он начинает рваться наружу. Сердце замирает на пару секунд, а после бьется быстро, сильно и болезненно – достаточно долго, чтобы добраться до воды и сбросить одежду.  
Когда он рассказывает об этом Фенриру, тот берет его за руку.  
– Не останавливайся, – говорит он. – Это только начало.  
Больше он не говорит ничего, но Ёрмунганд все равно благодарит Бергельмира за то, что их встреча состоялась.  
Вестей об отце у Фенрира тоже нет.  
Ёрмунганд не находит себе места. Страх превратиться, оказавшись вдали от воды, закрывает ему дорогу в столицу – к матери, едва не столкнувшейся с ётунами лицом к лицу. Ему нет покоя ни на корабле, где гребцы глядят на него кто равнодушно, кто вопросительно, но чаще – хмуро и отчужденно, – ни на земле, ни рядом с Унн, которая по возвращении из дома Тюра все реже навещает его.  
Поэтому, когда наступает день змея, он сбрасывает одежду и входит в холодные волны Великого моря, стараясь не думать ни о чем. Амулет на шее теперь висит на кожаном ремешке, длинном и крепком, чтобы не лопнул на широкой змеиной шее.  
Мир вокруг становится проще, одномернее, тусклее. С каждой прогулкой змея по дну Великого моря он заплывает все дальше, заглядывает все глубже в темно-синюю воду. С каждым превращением все больше морских тварей, которых он встречает на пути, превращаются из врагов в добычу.  
Он огромен, но двигаться в воде легко, словно он ничего не весит, и он мчится сквозь толщу воды – способный настигнуть и одолеть кого угодно.  
Когда он выходит на берег, заново вспоминая, каково это – двигаться на двух ногах – и борясь с головокружением, вместо инея камни покрыты цветущим мхом.  
Это так изумляет его, что даже страшно становится не сразу. Предыдущая прогулка длилась почти целый месяц. Зато целый месяц после змей ничем не напоминал о своем существовании. Ёрмунганд радовался этому, надеясь, что его нездоровой природе наскучило бороться с силой амулета Хёнира, нарушая установленные циклы. Что оборотничество излечимо – просто он не нашел пока такой книги, где было бы об этом написано. И он, Ёрмунганд, со временем избавится от своего зверя навсегда.  
Глупые надежды, думает он, глядя, как цветущее лето идет по земле Асгарда. Он провел на дне остаток зимы и почти всю весну. Проспал, запертый в змеином теле, лишь краем сознания ловя отголоски того, что пробивалось сквозь броню чешуи. Змей жил, а Ёрмунганд покоился глубоко внутри него в тяжелом забытьи. Происходившее вокруг змея кажется ему бредовым сном, из которого он почти ничего не помнит.  
В волнении Ёрмунганд привычно поднимает руку к груди, чтобы сжать в кулаке амулет, единственную свою защиту. Кожаный ремешок истерся и хрустит от морской соли. И кажется удивительно хрупким – изношенный, излохмаченный. Нужно заменить его, быстро думает Ёрмунганд, глядя на амулет. Как бы ни было страшно, а придется навестить Хёнира в столице: он придумает, чем заменить ненадежную привязь. Нужна другая, шире, толще и жестче.  
А еще лучше – цепь, понимает он. Такая, чтоб не истерлась о чешую, не разбилась о подводные камни, не соскользнула прочь.  
Одежда, которую он прятал на всякий случай под одним из камней в отдалении от воды, за долгое время превратилась в лохмотья: отсырела и запахла плесенью, сапоги заскорузли от соли. Кое-как одеваясь, Ёрмунганд думает было – а что если отец так и не вернулся? Но когда худшие из его опасений подтверждаются и из столицы одна за другой приходят вести о боях, победах и поражениях, он чувствует только холод, куда пронзительнее морского, темнее, чем звездное небо Йоля.

Фенрир зол. Он теперь все время зол, даже когда не зверь, а ётун; война зовет его громче, чем остальных, и подавно громче, чем самого Ёрмунганда: он только ждет, когда получит от Хёнира новую цепь для амулета, а от Тюра – согласие взять его с собой, когда двинется войско. Это вопрос нескольких дней, может, недели: Асгард слишком напуган тем, как долго Тор находится в плену.  
Ёрмунганд тоже ждет, на свой лад, терпеливо и тихо, и следом за Эгиром каждое утро выходит на двор для тренировки с оружием в руках, и мечет ножи и копья, и стреляет по мишеням, и при его приближении лошади тоже начинают сходить с ума.  
Все более тягостным и безнадежным становится ожидание, постепенно тает надежда на то, что пленники вернутся домой. Все задумчивее молчаливая Хель, живущая в золотом дворце. Никто не говорит ей, куда подевался папа, но она, кажется, понимает это одной из первых. Бальдр носит ее на руках между комнатами близнецов, когда те приезжают в столицу, и, видя, как ей одиноко рядом с ними, сосредоточенно готовящимися воевать, остро осознает, как сильно привязан к ней и как привык чураться ее братьев. Он пытается говорить с ними, но Фенрир и Ёрмунганд, разлученные почти полгода, отгораживаются от всех, будучи снова вместе. Бальдр старается не думать о том, что ощущал бы сам, окажись вдруг Один в плену. Такое невозможно и представить: Всеотца никому не одолеть, не взять ни силой, ни обманом, он всегда будет владыкой Асгарда. И он выиграет войну.  
Но когда приходит время, Бальдр отправляется в Мидгард с тяжелым сердцем.


	45. На Краю Мира

– Мы оба с тобой знаем асинью, которая вышла замуж за иноземца, пришедшего по Мосту пешком…  
Голос Ран звучит тихо, но словно бы отовсюду, и Эгиру кажется, что он стоит не посреди покоев жены, а на широком морском берегу, и вода шелестит, перекатывая серо-голубую гальку.  
– И если ты думаешь, будто она несчастлива – спрашивай с себя.  
Проснувшись, по обыкновению, ничтожное время спустя после восхода солнца, Ран неспешно одевается у зеркала, продолжая разговор, начатый накануне. Эгир надеялся избежать его, но не сумел, и теперь стоит, застыв, как золотое изваяние из собственного двора фонтанов, и всем сердцем надеется, что ошибся. Что на самом деле жена одобряет его, и поддержит его решение, и не нужно будет искать иных доводов, кроме тех, что уже есть у него.  
Но Ран безмятежно поправляет длинные черно-белые рукава, перебрасывает за спину льняные волосы. Эгир смотрит на ее молодое лицо, отраженное в темной поверхности зеркала. На золотистую шею, увитую нитями жемчуга.  
– Посмотри на него, – произносит он умоляюще. – Ему и пяти зим нет, а у него уже борода растет. А что будет еще через пять? А через десять? Разве я могу отдать дочь за зверя, единственное достоинство которого в том, что проживет он недолго?  
– Еще недавно ты не мог на него нахвалиться, – напоминает она. – Звал его сыном моря и готов был назвать своим сыном.  
– Он хорош в деле, – упрямо наклоняет голову Эгир, – но это не значит, что я готов принять его в семью! Он оборотень, Ран, чудовище, полностью зависящее от побрякушки Хёнира на шее. И то сказать, последний поход заставляет меня сомневаться в ее силе. Неужели ты не боишься за Унн?  
– Он не тронет ее, муж. Я видела их вместе, этот мальчик не обидит ее, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь.  
– А если и так! Ты предлагаешь просто отпустить ее с тем, кто вот-вот оставит ее. Уйдет в небытие, постарев в свой ничтожный срок.  
Брови Ран сходятся над тонкой переносицей, и за окном словно становится темнее.  
– А ты предлагаешь вовсе лишить ее радости, сколько бы ни было ее отпущено? Оставить одну потому лишь, что не доверяешь ее выбору? Знай: будь жив мой отец, когда ты пришел за мной, он никогда не отдал бы меня тебе.  
– Я знаю об этом, – досадливо морщится Эгир. – Так же, как и о том, что если бы не благосклонность Одина, я до конца дней остался бы ётунхеймским беглецом. Не стоит напоминать мне об этом.  
– Ты не понял меня, – качает головой Ран, и Эгир чувствует в ее голосе улыбку, хотя ее отражение бесстрастно. В окно бьют солнечные лучи: облака над морем рассеялись, и небо синее, почти как ее глаза. – Разве речь о земле и власти, а не о твоей дочери? Не презри Один твое происхождение, не родились бы твои дети, не ворковала бы сейчас за этой стеною Бара, баюкая твою внучку. Подумай об этом как следует, муж. А я распоряжусь об обеде.  
Эгир глядит на жену, когда та выходит из покоев. У матери девяти дочерей осанка молодой девицы, и он любуется ею всякий раз, как при первой встрече.  
В чем-то Ран права, признает он с неохотой. Не случись им встретиться и соединиться, и у Эгира не было бы никого и ничего. Асгард дал ему новую семью, а расположение Одина обеспечило близость ко двору, власть, возможность избавиться от прошлого. Если бы не любовь Ран, не было бы у Эгира ни дома у побережья, ни лучших в Асгарде пивоварен, ни пристаней, куда приезжает сам Ньёрд – нечасто, но с удовольствием.  
Но это вовсе не означает, что он, Эгир, готов отдать Унн Ёрмунганду.  
Однажды королевская семья должна стать ему настоящей родней. Так отчего бы не теперь, когда Унн превратилась в девицу, а Бальдр возмужал? И хотя пока Бальдр неотлучно пребывает в Мидгарде, а войне нет конца, Эгир знает: рано или поздно все будет так, как он решил.  
Думая так, он успокаивается, возвращая себе доброе расположение духа. Дело за словом короля. У Бальдра, сына Одина, еще нет нареченной невесты, и стоит поторопиться, пока она не появилась. Ведь если Ран обратится к Всеотцу через голову мужа и добьется благословения на союз Унн с оборотнем, придется ждать до тех пор, пока внучка из кричащего младенца не превратится в смышленое и милое дитя, которое Эгир представит в столице.  
Когда Нанна расцветет, она найдет себе место и во дворце, и в сердце Бальдра. Недаром Тюр – первый военачальник Одина, а свадьбу его и Бары отмечали в золотом дворце так пышно, как если бы женился кто-то из принцев. Но Эгиру слишком жаль времени, которое нужно девочке, чтобы вырасти.  
К обеду он опаздывает, но спускается с улыбкой. Принятое решение кажется ему взвешенным и мудрым и оттого греет душу.  
Оборотень не получит руки Унн, как бы Ран ни упрямилась: младшую дочь Эгир отдаст только младшему принцу Асгарда, и тогда мужем для Нанны станет тот, кого выберет для нее Тюр. Но если Ёрмунганду суждено пережить войну и сделаться героем в боях, снискать славу и почет, Унн будет его, а Бальдру можно будет с легким сердцем сосватать Нанну. Пройдет немало лет, но Эгир терпелив, а цель стоит того, чтобы ждать.  
***  
Когда Унн закрывает глаза, она видит море. Не побережье, где то намерзает поверх серо-синих камней, то медленно тает ледяная корка и сохнут водоросли, а бескрайнюю, волнующуюся даль – солнечную дорожку и белую пенную борозду на поверхности воды: след от киля.  
Однажды она оказывается на борту Скидбладнира, и, хоть это обычная морская прогулка – Эгир и Ньёрд в очередной раз пробуют возможности корабля, похваляясь друг перед другом мастерством рулевого, – путешествие западает ей в душу. Ёрмунганд стоит на палубе, глядя на рассекаемые волны и низко над водой летящих чаек, а она смотрит на него, ласкает взглядом длинную поджарую фигуру, подставленную соленому ветру. Синь неба и моря окружает Ёрмунганда, странно теплыми бликами ложась на обветренную кожу и белые волосы. И Унн кажется, что только здесь, на борту несущегося прочь от берега корабля, он на своем месте. Дома.  
Он выглядит умиротворенным и возбужденным одновременно, и вид его заставляет сердце Унн биться скоро и радостно, но к радости примешивается тревога, когда, сойдя на берег, Ёрмунганд снова становится тих и задумчив, если не сказать – мрачен. Спустя всего несколько дней он уходит в море, обернувшись змеем на глазах у многих асов, хотя раньше старался уходить и возвращаться в одиночестве. А потом уезжает в столицу, и она тоскует о нем так, словно он оставил жилище Эгира навсегда.  
– Ты не рассказываешь мне всего, – требовательно говорит Унн, когда спустя невозможно долгое время Ёрмунганд возвращается из столицы и ей удается, застав его одного, настоять на прогулке по берегу, как всегда было меж ними заведено. – И не говори, будто дело в звере, живущем внутри тебя. Да, змей часть тебя, но я видела змея, и мне он не страшен. Так почему ты стал неприветлив со мной? Почему не смотришь на меня? Может, дело не в змее? Почему ты молчишь?  
Ёрмунганд сидит, с отвращением глядя на свои руки. После недавней особенно долгой прогулки змея кожа покрыта шелушащимися пятнами: солнце больше не любит Ёрмунганда, оно обжигает лоб и скулы чуть не до волдырей, расцвечивает плечи и ладони гадкими красными пятнами, постоянно напоминающими о себе ноющей болью, стоит только задеть. И он задевает.  
Боль отвлекает его, но ненадолго. В ушах звучат жестокие слова Эгира, едва прикрытые притворным полуотеческим сочувствием. И верно, думает он с тягучей, неизбывной злостью. Разве может оборотень, да еще стихийный, просить руки дочери аса, будь тот оборотень хоть трижды принц, а ас – трижды ётун?  
– Эгир решил мою судьбу, Унн, – говорит он. – Как только Бальдр даст Хеймдаллю знак, мы отправимся с войском в Мидгард. Мост туда закрыт, но в гаванях Ньёрда достаточно кораблей, чтобы с армией переплыть Великое море…  
– Ёрмунганд!  
– Отец не вернется, Унн.  
Море шумит все ближе, все громче, серая зимняя вода лижет прибрежный лед, соль разъедает прозрачный наст, превращая сначала в кружево, а потом – в лохмотья. Зима не уходит из Асгарда, хотя уже должна закончиться весна. Бальдр теперь не отлучается из Мидгарда, измученного ётунами, их холодом и их яростью, но остальные миры не перестают в нем нуждаться. В Асгарде стужа проникла повсюду, пронизала холодом стены жилищ и складки одежд, сковала жесты и приморозила улыбки к губам. Сердце Унн зябнет, когда она смотрит в лицо Ёрмунганда, тщетно пытаясь поймать его взгляд. А он сидит, сгорбившись, высокий и обманчиво нескладный на низком каменном уступе у самой воды, и вода тянется к его сапогам, не доставая каких-то нескольких дюймов. И он спокоен, будто дождался, наконец, всего, чего хотел, и ничто более его не касается.  
Унн опускает голову, отворачивается. И, хотя они все еще сидят рядом и ее теплое плечо упирается в руку Ёрмунганда, она болезненно остро чувствует, как он сейчас далеко.  
– Потому ётуны и отказались от обмена, когда Один предложил его. Принц Тор и отец мертвы, и нам с Фенриром, наконец, позволено отправиться на войну. Чтобы отомстить за них.  
– Это твое решение? – спрашивает Унн, отстраняясь и взглянув, наконец, на него в упор, и не замечая, как повышает голос. – Месть и только?  
– Однажды я чуть не убил его, – говорит Ёрмунганд с горечью. – Отец выжил чудом. И он простил меня, Унн, понимаешь, простил. А теперь его нет. Так что мне еще остается?  
Остаются долгие дни плавания – Скидбладнир продолжает ждать своего часа у пристани, и асы плывут из мира в мир на обычных своих кораблях, быстрых, надежных, но все же лишенных волшебной стремительности подарка Бруи. Остаются бури и штормы, и белые лица эйнхериев, и их предостерегающие крики, когда становится ясно, что без прогулки зверям не обойтись, и Фенрир бросается к корме, где установлена громадная стальная клетка, а Ёрмунганд прыгает с палубы в бушующие волны, чтобы превратиться уже в воде и выйти из моря уже на берег Мидгарда. Остаются тяготы пеших переходов по изможденной земле – и битвы.  
Ёрмунганд и Фенрир дурно помнят свое первое сражение. Их звери пропускают прогулку, даже не особенно рьяно рвутся наружу, когда приходит время: им хватает той крови, которую близнецы проливают, оставаясь собой.  
Сердце Ёрмунганда не рвется из груди, не молотит изнутри по ребрам, но пульс отдается болью в плечах и в кончиках пальцев, когда он раз за разом натягивает лук. Каждая движущаяся темно-синяя точка, каждая непокорная мишень на шаг приближает его к мести. А значит, и к возвращению домой. Он гонит от себя мрачные мысли о том, что возвращаться ему некуда. Отца нет, это верно. Унн не примет его, да ей и не позволят, и не имеет значения, сколько ётунов падут от его руки. Но есть Фенрир. Есть Хель. Младшие.  
Стрела за стрелой срываются с тетивы, свистят в воздухе поверх голов асов, устремляясь к целям и настигая их: без промедления, без промаха. Ёрмунганд глотает горькую слюну, вздрагивая от плывущего вокруг запаха крови, слышит голос рога и ищет глазами брата, но того нигде нет.  
– Где Фенрир? – спрашивает он, когда асы отступают с открытого пологого склона холма вверх, под защиту леса, растущего на вершине.  
Ему никто не отвечает. Фенрир же появляется, когда Ёрмунганд уже собирается спуститься с холма и поискать его среди павших.  
Сердце не болит; оно тяжело давит внутри твердым и холодным куском смерзшегося мяса, Ёрмунганд идет меж рядами эйнхериев, опираясь на лук, как на старческий посох, повторяя: «этого не может, не может, не может быть…». Но у самой опушки кто-то хватает его за плечо, а по лесу вокруг плывет почти осязаемое изумление, граничащее с ужасом.  
И Ёрмунганд останавливается, вглядываясь в бредущую по опустевшему полю багровую тень. Крови на Фенрире столько, словно он умывался ею, и пил ее, и купался в ней. Шаг его нетверд, и Ёрмунганд переходит на бег, почти успевает добежать от опушки, когда понимает: Фенрир не ранен, нет, и вся кровь на нем – страшная, густая, черная – чужая. Только тут Ёрмунганд понимает, как устал. Его пошатывает, и все силы уходят на то, чтобы неотрывно следить за тем, как Фенрир поднимается на холм, прячется под деревьями, соединяясь с войском асов. А Фенрир улыбается, салютуя мечом, и эйнхерии, помедлив долю секунды, отвечают ему криком, но в улыбке Ёрмунганду чудится оскал, а в ответном кличе – паника.  
Бой длится еще несколько дней и ночей. Ёрмунганд не промахивается, но пораженные мишени – это просто пораженные мишени. Так должно быть: стрела настигает цель, и враг падает, чтобы не подняться. Фенрир убивает с удовольствием, его хриплый смех звенит в ушах Ёрмунганда, а его глазами на мир смотрит голодный волк.  
После, когда асы считают убитых, собирают раненых, готовятся к обратному пути, Ёрмунганд слушает, как Браги, всю последнюю зиму певший только о сражениях и героях, складывает на ходу нежную любовную песнь, в звуки которой воины вслушиваются, замолкая и замирая на месте. «Белой чайкой, серебристой рыбкой», – поет Браги, и ничего в этих словах нет особенного, но Ёрмунганд повторяет и повторяет про себя одну и ту же строку, и, когда он впервые за несколько ночей засыпает, ему снится Унн.  
Она стоит на крутом берегу – не там, где они гуляют вдвоем, а на высоком обрыве, и под ногами у нее темно-серая скала отвесно уходит в море, бурное и черное. Ветер треплет ее светлые волосы, рвет широкий подол алого платья. Унн похожа на знамя, и вид у нее воинственный и решительный. И единственный шаг вперед – в пустоту, в черные волны под скалой, она делает без колебаний.  
Ёрмунганд вскидывается на жестком походном ложе. Спрятанный на груди под рубашкой амулет покалывает кожу гранями невзрачного камня. Царапает. Сердце, молчавшее слишком долго, отвечает ему такой болью, что Ёрмунганд, уже вскочив на ноги, падает на землю. Превращение происходит мгновенно, и выставленные часовые поднимают шум, от которого просыпается весь лагерь. Где-то – гаснущим сознанием Ёрмунганд чувствует это – точно так же падает на четыре лапы еще один зверь. А потом все становится неважно.  
***  
Ёрмунганд не злится, нет. Он не знает, как назвать то, что сжимает ему горло, не давая вдохнуть, мешая произнести хоть слово в присутствии отца. О, он бы много чего мог сказать, дав фору даже Фенриру, резкому на язык и скорому на расправу. Он не знает, копилось ли это все восемь лет страха, неизвестности, беспомощности или возникло только теперь, когда Асгард узнал, что принцы и Сигюн не были в плену, не подвергались лишениям и пыткам и не готовились к смерти, а развлекали колдуна, заманившего их к себе прямо посреди перехода из мира в мир.  
Хель сочувственно смотрит на него: все видя, все понимая, зная без слов, что на душе у брата, но от ее взгляда ему ничуть не легче. Вздохнув, она забирается к нему на руки.  
– Братик, – говорит она, – не надо печалиться.  
– Это не печаль, малыш, – отвечает Ёрмунганд спокойно. – Это ярость.  
Ярость, адресованная сыном отцу, которого слишком долго не было рядом. Ёрмунганд может сколько угодно говорить себе, что Локи не виноват: никто не мог бы предположить на пути возвращения окажется расставленная Утгартом ловушка. Следует благодарить Имира за то, что прошло восемь зим, а не восемь десятков, не восемь сотен. Но он не в силах.  
– Печаль, – спорит Хель.  
Она сидит к Ёрмунганду боком, и, глядя на ее профиль – тонкая темная бровь, длинные ресницы, высокая скула и нежный изгиб губ, – Ёрмунганд с тоской думает, как красива станет его сестренка всего через несколько лет. Какой она могла бы стать красавицей, если бы не магический удар, прекративший ее лицо в жуткую половинчатую маску. Это сделал дядя Бюллейст, хоть он и зовется теперь краденым именем отца. Но Локи оставил его в живых: отдал ему время, которое мог бы провести с семьей, и позволил жить, наслаждаться ворованной магией и безнаказанностью…  
– Печаль, – повторяет Хель. – Это Фенрир в ярости.  
– У Фенрира есть причины, – говорит Ёрмунганд. – Как и у меня.  
Ярость Фенрира сполна испытали на себе воины Ётунхеймского союза. Что ётун, что волк – он не знал и не знает милосердия, и если поначалу это пугало тех, кто шел вместе с ним в бой, а потом – воодушевляло, то теперь даже Ёрмунганд не понимает, как относится к брату, не видя в его ярких глазах ничего, кроме желания снова пролить кровь. Зато великаны боятся его, как огня, с тех пор, как волк бросился на всадников и разорвал нескольких ётунхеймских кошек, прежде чем их наездники успели опомниться.  
Фенрир всегда в ярости. Эта присказка до смерти надоела Ёрмунганду, но он все равно повторяет ее раз за разом.  
– Того и гляди, Фенрир не оставит ётунов ни Тюру, ни Всеотцу, ни мне. Что он будет делать, когда война закончится…  
Хель молчит достаточно долго, чтобы Ёрмунганд попытался сам ответить на свой вопрос и испугался того, что пришло ему на ум. Ничего не изменится по окончании войны. Воины всегда и везде остаются воинами, и если, как безрассудный Бальдр, не отрешиться от убийства с самого начала, убийцей останешься навек. А Фенрир вечно будет в гневе, неспособный ни унять, ни затаить его. Весь гнев Ёрмунганда достался змею. Фенрир и волк делят его на двоих, а кажется, будто множат надвое.  
– Все кончится, – пожимает плечами Хель и, повернувшись, гладит Ёрмунганда по щеке. – Очень скоро. Я знаю, я видела.  
Ёрмунганду хочется услышать в ее словах ободрение, но внутри нарастает тревога. Сердце болезненно замирает, напоминая о близости новой прогулки змея – как скоро, он даже не успел увидеть Унн! Он мягко, но настойчиво сгоняет Хель с колен.  
– Если встретишь отца, скажи, что я ушел на берег, – говорит он уже на полпути к дверям. – Пусть не ищет меня.  
Хель провожает его внимательным взглядом. Оставшись одна, она достает из шкатулки на столе заброшенное было шитье, ставит поближе к окну деревянную раму и закрепляет на ней полотно. Минутами позже, разложив вокруг нити и иглы, она берется за работу.  
Узорной гладью ложится на основу не по-детски аккуратная и ровная вышивка: синие, голубые, зеленые, лиловые волны с пенными белыми шапками, беспокойная глубина теней. Центр полотна пуст: то, что должно стать главным в работе Хель, ей еще предстоит. Однако среди бурунов, под грозно-темным небом, мерцающим проблесками нерожденных молний, уже угадывается остроносый силуэт корабля, чья хищная черная тень уже пролегла по поверхности бурной воды.  
Хель вышивает молча – не зовет слуг, не поет, не приговаривает себе под нос, как это бывает с теми, кто много времени проводит в одиночестве. Но игла в ее руках двигается быстро и точно, и скоро работа будет закончена.


	46. Девятая весна

Локи почти не видит близнецов. Даже первая после возвращения встреча больше напоминает случайное пересечение дорог. Ёрмунганд с трудом приходит в себя после долгого пребывания в звероформе: сипло и часто дышит сухим воздухом дворца, щурится от светильников, расчесывает до крови воспаленную кожу на руках и шее, открытых солнцу. Разговор с Фенриром едва не превращается в драку, хоть Локи и знает, что Фенрир таков уже давно – всегда в гневе, всегда готов ударить, укусить.  
Асы сторонятся Локи. Он бесится, видя, как те, кто никогда не был ему врагами, глядят на него косо, молчат в ответ на приветствия, избегают садиться с ним рядом за столом. Словно это он один повинен в том, что идет война. Словно он нарочно заманил Тора в ловушку на восемь зим. Кровь ётунов не защищает от холода, который окружает Локи в золотом дворце.  
Хель ведет себя совсем иначе. Когда она появляется в зале пиров и прыгает на шею отцу, позабыв о всяких церемониях, Локи обдает сильнейшим, незамутненным счастьем, и на краткий миг он чувствует, что вернулся. Он не может на нее налюбоваться – к сурту шрамы, к тысяче суртов, сквозь детскую еще фигурку Хель уже явственно проглядывают острые черты и несгибаемая осанка Ангрбоды. Хель выросла и изменилась, и даже то, как неожиданно и пугающе проявилась вовне ее сила, то, сколько времени она проводит в лазаретах Хёнира, как будто вовсе не задевает, не тревожит ее саму.  
Локи следит, как она ходит между рядами раненых, наклоняясь к кому-то, и силится понять, как именно она, выражаясь ее словами, отпускает воинов за грань жизни, отправляя их не в небытие даже, а в пустынный мир посреди Великого моря. Мир висит на ветвях Иггдрасиля, но ни один Мост туда не ведет с тех пор, как там очутился первый, кого Хель отпустила.  
Локи стоит немалого труда вспомнить, откуда взялся этот мир и как Один осчастливил прочих владык, заявив права на него. Бесплодный, бесприютный кусок камня, случайно возникший в море ниже Нифльхейма, мог бы стать разве что кладбищем – так и случилось. Локи передергивает плечами, глядя, как дочь раз за разом касается пальцами серых и мокрых лбов, сжимает в ладонях чужие остывающие пальцы, шепчет, успокаивает, убаюкивает – и, оставляя за собой мертвое тело, идет дальше.  
Но мгновением позже он вдруг ловит взгляд Хель, и она улыбается ему. Она не испугана, говорит он себе, и Хель кивает. Ее не испугал даже рассказ об Утгарте, наоборот, ей хочется своими глазами увидеть волшебное королевство – мир, у которого есть собственный разум. Воля. Воображение. Кто знает, может, все это есть и у безымянного мира мертвых, который населяют все новые и новые павшие, не успевшие умереть в бою.  
– Ты долго еще пробудешь здесь? – спрашивает Хель, когда они вдвоем уходят из лазарета. Она крепко держит Локи за руку, и пальцы у нее теплые и твердые. – Бальдр не возвращается из Мидгарда. Говорят, королева Фригг заколдовала его, и теперь его не может достать ни меч, ни стрела, ни даже яд. Но смертные в Мидгарде гибнут тысячами: я знаю, я вижу их всех. Будь осторожен, папа. Помоги ему, пожалуйста, и приведи назад…  
Локи кивает. Обручение Тора и Сиф – короткая, скромная для принца церемония, прошедшая накануне – потерялось в бурном потоке новостей о захваченных великанами новых и новых землях. Появляются уже даже дикие слухи о ночных появлениях громадных всадников на кошках в Ванахейме. Да, они едва вернулись, но война исчерпала терпение народов во всех мирах, и любое промедление – лишний повод для недовольства…  
– Мне нужно встретиться с Токк, – говорит Локи. – А Тору и Сиф – побыть вместе хотя бы несколько дней. Мы не станем ждать, когда отправятся корабли. Сигюн сама отправит нас в Мидгард, и мы обязательно найдем Бальдра.  
– Ты ухаживаешь за Сигюн?  
Локи вздрагивает.  
– С чего ты взяла?  
– Ты нравишься ей.  
С минуту они шагают молча.  
– Браги ухаживает за Токк, – роняет вдруг Хель, и Локи бросает в жар.  
– Что?  
Хель сердито сжимает губы.  
– Мне не нравится Браги, папа. И Токк он тоже не нравится, так зачем он за нею ухаживает?  
– Я тоже хотел бы его об этом спросить, – бормочет Локи.  
Голос Браги слышится ему за каждым поворотом. И под сводами малого зала, и на крытой галерее, и в пустом коридоре – но раздается он за дверью комнаты по соседству с библиотекой, где стоят столы и скамьи и куда слуги приносят для читающих еду и вино. Сейчас в этой комнате всего двое, и Локи застывает, чувствуя, как огонь жжет пальцы, готовый сорваться – «Белой чайкой, серебристой рыбкой…»  
Эхо последних нот гаснет, и в комнате повисает тишина. Не слышно, чтобы любовная песнь вызвала восторг единственной слушательницы, а Браги очень не любит, когда его песен не хвалят.  
– Локи говорит всем, – улыбается он, отводя от лица золотисто-рыжие волосы, – будто ты кормилица его детей.  
Токк пожимает плечами.  
– Но я думаю, ты его любовница. Не зря же он до сих пор опекает тебя, хотя даже Хель через пару зим придет пора заводить собственных детей, и уж кто-кто, а кормилица ей сейчас без надобности.  
– Это не твое дело, шут, – говорит ему Токк, хмурясь.  
Браги поднимает ладони вверх.  
– Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть. У меня слишком длинный язык, знаешь, и иногда это бывает очень кстати, а иногда подводит. Но, поверь, меньше всего я желаю выглядеть грубияном в твоих глазах.  
– Ты выглядишь дураком, только и всего. А теперь уходи.  
– Но я хочу поговорить с тобой!  
– А тебе все еще кажется, что я хочу с тобой разговаривать?  
– Вот же упрямая ётунша! – восклицает Браги. – Пойми, наконец, если ты прогонишь меня, я больше не вернусь, и тем хуже для тебя. Локи не возвысит тебя и не будет принимать в своих покоях, чего бы ты себе ни придумала. Думаешь, эти восемь зим он скучал по тебе? Рядом с ним теперь настоящая асинья, высокородная Сигюн, а ты была и останешься для него воспоминанием о Ётунхейме, в который он никогда не захочет вернуться. Стоит это твоего одиночества и отшельничества, Токк? Ну, посмотри на меня…  
От взгляда, каким Токк одаривает Браги, любой на его месте мгновенно вмерз бы в покрытый мозаикой пол. Но Первый Скальд лишь смеется.  
– Вот и умница. Послушай меня, Токк, и будь благоразумна. Не спрашивай, чем ты привлекла меня, мне и самому хотелось бы это понять. Я мог бы быть так сладкоречив с тобою, что ты сама предложила бы мне и свое сердце, и все, что я попросил бы к нему в придачу. Но я говорю с тобой прямо, оцени это. Потому я и здесь, хотя мне полагается петь на пиру в честь победы в последнем сражении.  
Говоря так, Браги подсаживается ближе к Токк, сидящей с книгой на коленях, и скоро его губы уже почти касаются ее щеки, сильнее прежнего побелевшей от гнева.  
– Что, предлагаешь мне стать твоей любовницей?  
– А почему нет? Посуди сама. Я могу понять тебя, Локи – маг, и не из слабейших, и, может, это заставило тебя искать его близости или уступить ему. А может, то, как он выглядел, когда впервые прибыл в Утгарт. Тебе нравится теплая кожа и холодные глаза асов, Токк? А Локи ведь не ас, даже не полукровка. Ты знаешь? Я слышал даже, будто твой принц – плод соития великанов огня и льда. Занятная диковинка, в этом я с тобою согласен, но от аса в нем нет ничего. Зато во мне есть…  
В следующее мгновение Браги летит на пол, потому что Локи вырастает рядом с Токк, как из-под земли. Великанша каменеет и выдает, что жива, лишь тем, как раздуваются ее ноздри, да еле заметной дрожью в пальцах. Однако Локи не столь сдержан. Браги с трудом поднимается.  
– Пошел вон, – слышит он разъяренное шипение. – Сейчас же!  
– Не сердись, Локи, – ухмыляется Браги, – я уже понял, что позарился на чужое. Вот только что скажет об этом Сигюн? Не смотри на меня так, весь Асгард говорит, что Всеотец поженит вас сразу следом за Тором и Сиф. А Сигюн-то, верно, невдомек, что вдовцом ты был отнюдь не безутешным…  
Локи вытягивает из ножен меч, чем несказанно веселит Браги.  
– Ударишь меня, ётун? Уволь, называть тебя господином, даже зовись ты все еще принцем, выше моих сил. Ударишь безоружного скальда? – и он протягивает вперед пустые ладони.  
Локи рычит, пряча меч, и опускает ладонь на плечо Токк.  
– Верное решение, – кивает Браги, и Локи коротко и резко, без замаха, бьет его кулаком в лицо.  
Браги еще сидит на полу, зло бранясь и прижимая рукав к разбитому носу, когда Локи хватает Токк за руку и утаскивает прочь из комнаты рядом с библиотекой.  
– Долго же тебя не было, – говорит она, когда Локи с грохотом захлопывает за собой дверь ее покоев.  
У него дрожат руки.  
– По счастью, ни минутой дольше, – отвечает он быстро, пристально глядя на нее.  
Личина на месте: перед ним Токк. Но ее глазами на него глядит Ангрбода, словно наколдованный образ за годы истончился, став прозрачным, как газовое покрывало.  
– Эта осада была обречена, Локи. Хотя даже ночные охотницы вокруг Свечи были менее назойливы. Они стояли под стенами одну ночь, а Браги – восемь зим.  
Токк стоит так близко, что Локи чувствует запах ее волос: горько-сладкую смесь трав и инея. Но когда он наклоняется еще ближе, она делает шаг назад.  
– А что в эти восемь зим творилось с другой твоей крепостью, Локи? С той, которую и осаждать нет нужды?  
Локи удивленно поднимает брови. Разве может Токк думать, будто он способен отказаться от памяти Ангрбоды? Назваться вдовцом не ради спасения, а ради свободы от нее, и множить ложь, сойдясь с Сигюн?  
– Всеотец перепоил Браги медом поэзии, – зло говорит он. – Первый Скальд прогорк изнутри и вместо меда в нем один силос. Оттого и стихи его сладки, а речи гадки на вкус и на пробу ядовиты. И во мне нет ни капли стыда за то, что я дал ему затрещину. Должен же кто-то, раз ты не пожелала.  
Голос Токк звучит, как хруст снега в Середину Длинной Ночи. Локи смотрит ей в лицо: жесткие губы, сведенные брови, взгляд в сторону.  
– У Браги длинный язык, и на конце языка – жало. Но беда в том, что не он один слышал, о чем говорит весь Асгард. Кончится война, и ты женишься.  
– Этого не будет.  
– Будет так, как скажет Всеотец.  
– Я не хочу этого, – начинает Локи, и глаза Токк опаляют его.  
– Меня ты тоже не хотел, помнишь? Помнишь, как говорил, что не желаешь видеть меня, как неохотно звал женой, считая, что я слишком стара, дурна и холодна для тебя? Потом ты говорил, что я прекрасна, но чему мне верить, если прошло восемь зим, и я одна, что во дворце Одина, что в доме за крепостными стенами, а ты как был рука об руку с Сигюн, так и остался? Каким твоим словам? И верить ли тому, что было за словами?  
– Ангрбода… – умоляюще произносит Локи.  
– Токк! – кричит она. – Токк! Ангрбоды здесь нет, мы убили ее за то, что она не дала себя опозорить. И, верно, мне было бы лучше сложить голову на площади Утгарта и быть зарытой в снег, чем жить здесь и слушать, как судачат о тебе и твоей асгардской ведьме все, от фрейлин королевы до последней судомойки.  
В эту минуту Токк в большей мере Ангрбода, чем когда-либо, но Локи не спорит с нею. Ладони горят все жарче, и он еще успевает направить сорвавшийся с пальцев огонь в очаг за ее спиной. В ее коротком взгляде стынет ревность, смешиваясь с запоздалым испугом и чем-то еще, чему он не может найти названия.  
– Передышка кончилась, – говорит он, опуская руки. – Я скоро отправлюсь в Мидгард. Браги тоже отправится, но у тебя еще есть время утешить его.

***  
Зимы и лета сливаются в сплошную мутно-белую круговерть. Миры, охваченные войной, похожи друг на друга, как братья: и спешно вооружающийся Ванахейм, и Асгард, постоянно готовый к обороне и нападению, и почти обезлюдевший Мидгард выглядят одинаково больными, но Мидгарду, младшему и слабейшему, труднее всего. Нервозность превращается в привычку, как и беспокойный темный сон – всегда и всюду, где бы ни застала усталость.  
Старый, детский еще оберег греется на груди, тускло отблескивает на холодном солнце. Плащ изодран так, что только сжечь: он рвется каждый раз, когда ётуны замечают в небе не по времени звонко поющего жаворонка и принимаются стрелять, стараясь сбить его.  
Тогда жаворонок оборачивается стрижом – быстро, между двумя взмахами крыльев – и носится над их головами, взмывая как можно выше, до тех пор, пока истрепанные крылья не перестают держать его. Маленькая птичка, серая молния, будит запоздалую и робкую весну Мидгарда. Под стремительной крылатой тенью тает снег и трещит, вздыбливаясь на реках, лед, нежные всходы поднимаются из мокрой черной земли, деревья тянутся вверх к теплеющему солнцу, осторожно высовываются из коконов почек бабочки-листья.  
С гор сходят пенные, мутные реки, смывая с полей остатки истлевшего снежного покрова. На равнинах и в рощах, в глубоких лужах стоячей воды, плавает мусор: мелкие веточки, обломанные бурными талыми потоками, сухие коричневые листья и сизые, полые, легкие, как пробка, косточки. Изглоданные, потемневшие трупики мелких зверьков, не переживших стужу, принесенную великанами из холодного мира. Крупная падаль попадается редко, в оврагах, среди валежника и у пустующих нор: олени, почти нетронутые, потому что мясо промерзло насквозь и падальщики еще не сумели до него добраться; волки, убитые и объеденные до костей обезумевшими от голода и холодов сородичами.  
И люди.  
Длинные черные стрелы летят одна за другой, мимо и насквозь, но ветер – все еще союзник, как солнце, бьющее в глаза стрелкам, как голоса, зовущие весну по имени, звериные и людские, как колдовские песни, звучащие в стенах домов даже в самую лютую стужу.  
Мидгард сражается с ётунами по-своему, но так же отчаянно, как армия асов, которая приходит следом за одиноким жаворонком.  
Тор не узнает его. Да и можно ли сразу узнать веселого мальчика в высоком, как ван, бродяге с жестким обветренным лицом, нестрижеными волосами, почти по-ётунски туго стянутыми в хвост на затылке, и осторожным тихим голосом, хриплым от холодных здешних ветров.  
– Бальдр! Брат!  
Бальдр удивленно и робко улыбается. За эти восемь лет – хотя какие лета, сплошная зима, алчная до крови, – он почти разучился улыбаться, и губы кривятся с нервной дрожью пополам. Он еще не верит, выходя к мосту, глядя, как горит на солнце, совсем как дома в июльскую жару, золотая голова, как широки шаги по каше из снега и грязи. Он не верит, протягивая руки навстречу, и, обнимая, по забытой привычке чувствует себя таким маленьким. Тор пропал, когда Бальдру шла тринадцатая зима, но на память вместо последних встреч приходят совсем другие. Бальдр замирает, вцепившись в тяжелые складки красного плаща. Тор слишком жив, слишком заметен в этом полумертвом и изнемогающем черно-белом мире, уязвим для каждой стрелы, для каждого копья, но бояться за него так же трудно, как за рассветы и закаты, или за то, что Браги вдруг разучится петь, а все вино ванахеймских погребов превратится в уксус.  
Поверх плеча Тора Бальдр видит замерших на пару шагов позади Локи и Сигюн, их вид странно смущает его. Обнять Локи кажется чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, и оттого объятие выходит скомканным и неуклюжим. Доспех Локи обжигает холодом.  
– Я надеялся, что еще увижу вас, – говорит Бальдр, отстраняясь. – Как вы спаслись из плена?  
– Не было никакого плена, – отмахивается Тор. – Скотина ётун обманул отца, он не то что пленить, даже край рукава ухватить не сумел.  
– Но тогда где же вы были?  
– В Утгарте… это долгая история. Нам ничто не угрожало, – успокаивает его Локи. – Тебе нужно чаще бывать дома… Имир, да ты без оружия!  
– Оно мне не нужно, как и доспехи, – наступает черед Бальдра махнуть рукой. – После того как я отказался носить пояс из колец Драупнир, мама сделала что-то… – он вздыхает. – Теперь меня невозможно ни убить, ни даже ранить, хотя ётуны пытаются. Только зря плащ продырявили.  
Бальдр мрачнеет, и юное лицо становится старше, резче.  
– Но я все равно не могу вернуться в Асгард. Война не закончена. Посмотри, во что превратился этот мир, как мы можем теперь зваться его хранителями?  
– Я сам заберу тебя домой, брат, – говорит Тор. – Очень скоро последний ётун рассыплется льдом, и мы отправимся вместе.  
Тор поигрывает молотом, легко, как травинкой. На рукояти, на пол-ладони выше кожаной петли, алой нитью примотана прядь золотых волос.  
– Что это?  
– Подарок Сиф, – улыбается Тор. – На день сватовства.  
Благословения Скади они с Сиф так и не дождались. Играть свадьбу во время войны Один не запретил, но Тор, как ни жалеет сейчас об этом, сам решил отложить ее. Может, когда настанет мирное время, охотница смягчится. Тор помнит каждое слово, что она сказала ему, когда в первое утро после возвращения он и Сиф бросились друг к другу в зале пиров.  
«Но я люблю ее, Скади», – это был главный довод Тора в глупом и ожесточенном споре, который та завела, ничуть не стесняясь асов, собравшихся в зале. Но эти слова не убедили ее, наоборот. Она вспомнила Ньёрда, клявшегося ей в любви и оставившего ее. Не было любви сильнее, но это не остановило его, когда он выбирал между Скади и морем. А есть ли причина верить слову принца после того, как обманулась в слове короля?  
Глаза Тора потемнели. Сиф рядом с ним стояла не шелохнувшись, не делая никаких попыток ни вмешаться в разговор, ни приблизиться к матери.  
Тор не сказал Скади того, что давно уже жгло ему язык. Умолчал о том, как устал обивать ее порог в надежде получить руку Сиф, как устал ждать, что она вспомнит, чего хотела с тех давних пор, как они вместе, вчетвером – Тор, Локи, Сиф и Скади – ездили на охоту. Он сжал в поднятой руке ладонь Сиф, продолжая глядеть на Скади, и та отвела взгляд, словно устыдившись собственной вспышки. «Я возьму ее, – сказал Тор, – и она пойдет со мной. А ты пожелай нам здоровых сыновей. Если хочешь».  
Потому теперь Тор полон решимости победить в войне. Он здесь, и Эспен здесь: война началась из-за них, они ее и закончат. А ётунхеймский союз должен распасться и распадется: Тор, Локи и Сигюн позаботятся об этом.


	47. Камнеломка

– Повезешь меня к Эспену или, может быть, желаешь узнать первым то, что я ему скажу?  
Сквозь полог небольшой палатки слышно, как шумит на ветру лес. Внизу, в долине, полностью погруженной в ночную тьму, течет невидимая река, освободившаяся ото льда. Мир за пределами палатки казался бы нетронутым и спокойным, если бы где-то далеко, на грани слышимости, не раздавались звуки жаркого сражения. Будь холм чуть выше, с него, может, было бы видно и саму битву, хотя определить ее ход и вероятный итог все равно бы не вышло.  
Войска Ётунхейма изрядно поредели за несколько последних столкновений: возвращение Тора домой не прошло даром, асы воспрянули духом, и Мидгард постепенно оживает по мере того, как они теснят Эспена на север, к горам. В то время как разрозненные отряды под командованием глав ётунхеймских родов еще остаются в долинах и вблизи побережья, тепло и зелень следуют по пятам за огрызающейся стрелами и копьями, но все-таки отступающей основной армией великанов.  
Кое-где в полу под пологом палатки сквозь ледяной наст уже пробивается трава, и с этим ничего не может поделать даже тысяча ётунов. Это самым раздражающим образом веселит пленника, прикованного короткой цепью к балке, держащей полог.  
Даже грубую кожу ётуна цепь из черного металла ранит, оставляя на запястьях кровоточащие ссадины, но он не обращает на это внимания, как и на мелкую едва подкопченную рыбу, которой кормит его тюремщик. Зато говорит не умолкая, волей-неволей заставляя себя слушать.  
– Что он обещал тому, кто приведет меня? Землю? Власть? Золото? Что это значит притом, что корону он все равно оставит себе?  
Великан смотрит на него, презрительно ухмыляясь.  
– А ты думаешь, сам сможешь на нее посягнуть? Локи, отродье мертвячки и безумца, да еще и колдун к тому же. Корона не достанется никому, но будет принадлежать каждому, так обещает Эспен. Свободный Ётунхейм станет миром, править которым будет не король и его наследники, а равные между собою главы родов – участников нынешнего союза, так-то. Эспен не только принимал клятвы, но и давал их сам. А теперь молчи и жди встречи с ним. Скоро мы нагоним армию.  
Хохот Локи заставляет ётуна оступиться на пути к выходу из палатки.  
– Чего это ты ржешь? – недовольно спрашивает он. – Никак ванской травы накурился для храбрости, перед тем как сюда заявиться? Только она-то тебе не помогла, и колдовство не помогло: против доброго меча никакие чары…  
– Как тебя зовут?  
Ётун удивленно поворачивается к Локи.  
– Урвар, – бурчит он.  
– Ты в самом деле считаешь, храбрый Урвар, что, вкусив королевской власти, почестей и богатства, узнав радость повелевать и завоевывать, Эспен добровольно распрощается с короной, как только об этом попросят участники союза? И что, все остальные, поддержавшие его, тоже в этом уверены? Ох, Имир, Асгард воюет с малыми детьми…  
– Эспен благороден. Главы союзных родов поддержали его, и он не забудет…  
– Я скажу тебе, чего не забудет Эспен. Того, что Трюм успел провозгласить себя королем твоего свободного Ётунхейма. Он помнит об этом каждую минуту все восемь зим, это вы забыли, что, собирая вас на войну, он призывал к мести – за короля. За короля, Урвар. Думаешь, предложив вам в качестве наживки собрание глав родов по образцу цвергов, он позволит отстранить себя от правления, как Дурин, за которого давно принимает решения Совет кланов? Дай я угадаю, кто первым предложил свою помощь в войне против Асгарда. Клан Ивальди из Свартальвхейма, я прав? А во главе его – Эйнар Перчатка…  
– Не знаю, откуда тебе известно об этом, колдун, и не хочу знать! – взрывается Урвар. – Эспен разберется…  
– Эспен посмеется над тобой, Урвар. Он уже смеется над теми, кто мог бы призвать его к выполнению обещаний. Это сейчас он прикрывается знаменем войны и уходит от ответа, потому что армия без командира рассеется. Но мирному Ётунхейму не нужна будет армия. Вас ждет либо вечная война, либо новый диктат. Короли Ётунхейма всегда останутся теми, кто они есть, только не все это видят.  
Колдун выглядит куда мельче самого тощего из ётунов. Попался он слишком глупо: следовал за армией ётунов, отступавшей все дальше и дальше на север, но очень скоро наткнулся на отряд, везший раненых. И из всего отряда уцелел лишь один Урвар -защищаясь, Локи метал живой огонь так, что пламенем было залито все вокруг, насколько хватало глаз. Но довольно скоро огонь иссяк, а сам колдун рухнул, как подкошенный. Он не может собраться с силами до сих пор, но Урвар с трудом верит в то, что сумел пленить колдуна, чье имя выводит из себя самого Эспена.  
Они продолжают путь вдвоем, Локи и Урвар, и уже нагнали бы войско, если бы оно не передвигалось с такой скоростью, будто асы жгут Эспену пятки. Однако вызволять Локи асы не торопятся, либо не догадываясь о его незавидном положении, либо – Урвар хмыкает – не особенно огорчаясь тем, что он попал в плен.  
Не слушать его, тем временем, становится все труднее. Не то чтобы Урвар усомнился в честности военачальника из-за одних лишь слов колдуна, желтые глаза которого горят, как у кошки, в полутьме палатки. Но в этих словах есть что-то, что мешает Урвару сразу отмахнуться от них. Он даже перестал бить пленника за наглость, позволяя ему говорить что пожелает.  
– Сколько уже длится война? Бергельмир избавил вас от Лафея. Подумай, сколько зим вы могли бы жить в покое, восстанавливая величие Ётунхейма, пошатнувшееся за время его правления. Оборона Асгарда сильна, и вам ее не прорвать, но вы девятую зиму разбиваете лбы об асгардские щиты, когда могли бы вернуться домой. Ты, Урвар, ётун, так неужели ты не хочешь снова увидеть холодный мир? Вернуться домой? Неужели даже я люблю его больше, чем ты? Но Эспен всегда находит нужные слова, чтобы заставить вас биться. Потому что пока идет война, действуют ваши клятвы. И он не хочет для вас свободы.   
– Ты нарочно чернишь его, колдун, потому что не сумел его одолеть. Но я видел и слышал и его, и его отца. Он держит слово.  
– Но ты сказал, что главы родов присягали ему.  
– Ну да… – отзывается Урвар растерянно, и Локи кивает.  
– А кто принимает присяги, кроме как государь?  
Урвар мычит, понимая, что возразить ухмыляющемуся колдуну нечем.  
– Когда я был в доме Трюма с Тором, я слышал, о чем Эспен говорил с отцом. Подожди: пройдет немного времени, он женится и произведет на свет наследника. И тогда не только тебе, но и каждому ётуну станет ясно, какова его цель на самом деле. Союз не успеет и глазом моргнуть, как в Ётунхейме появится новый Ледяной трон, ставка Эспена превратится в столицу, а данные вам клятвы будут забыты.  
Урвару не хочется думать, что желтоглазый колдун действительно говорит правду. Нет, он просто хочет короны для себя: дурной или нет, а он сын Лафея.  
Однако, когда они, наконец, догоняют армию ётунов, Урвар не торопится поднимать шум, заявлять о своем возвращении, о гибели соратников и предъявлять добычу, и пленник тут же замечает его нерешительность.  
– Что же ты не ведешь меня сразу к своему повелителю, Урвар? Неужели взялся за ум и решил проверить мои слова? – спрашивает Локи, едва прикончив поздний ужин.  
Урвар смотрит на него с завистью: сам он еще не ел.  
– Обезопась себя от королевского гнева, доложи, как я один уничтожил целый отряд, то-то Эспен обрадуется. Хотя ему будет интересно, как это ты сумел остаться в живых.  
– А катись-ка ты… – начинает Урвар, но звук снаружи прерывает его.  
В большом военном лагере, готовящемся к ночевке, все еще довольно шумно, несмотря на поздний час. Но Локи узнает этот звук. Дробный топот множества коротких ног, спешащих куда-то по лагерю, не заботясь ни о тишине, ни о скрытности.  
– А вот и цверги, – улыбается Локи, слабо дернувшись на цепи. – Мы зря торопились: Эспену сегодня будет не до меня. Зато тебя скоро позовут в его палатку, Урвар, и, может, то, что ты услышишь, поможет тебе убедиться, что я говорю правду: твой командир лжет и тебе, и всем, кто его именем убивает асов.  
– Меня не позовут в палатку Эспена, – ворчит Урвар смущенно. – Я не глава своего рода.  
– Тогда к сурту такое равенство, – беспечно отзывается Локи и закрывает глаза, прислонившись спиной и затылком к балке.  
Злой Урвар уходит, бросив вредного колдуна в одиночестве. До центра лагеря, где стоит палатка Эспена с выставленными у входа часовыми, он добирается в несколько минут, стараясь, чтобы его не заметили, будто он сам – лазутчик. Колдун, конечно, лжет, но он, Урвар, все равно послушает разговор Эспена и цверга, выскочившего будто из ниоткуда прямо у самого лагеря. А когда вернется, глупый недоётун подрастеряет все свои ухмылки и подначки.  
Он обходит палатку и, скрываясь от глаз часовых, и становится у самого полога, скрывшись в густой ночной тени. Так он слышит почти каждое слово: цверги не считают нужным понижать голос там, где нет лишних глаз.  
– Ты обещал мне победу, – говорит Эспен. – И где она? Уже несколько месяцев мы проигрываем одну битву за другой и ни на шаг не приблизились к Асгарду. А меж тем, когда твой колдун привел меня, чтобы похитить молот Тора, пройти между мирами не стоило никакого труда. Что изменилось?  
К голосу цверга примешивается негромкий металлический лязг: это Эйнар Перчатка переплетает собственные и железные пальцы, позвякивает искусно выкованными суставами.  
– Многое. К Асгарду не так-то легко подобраться, когда при тебе не пара головорезов, а армия. Одиночке просто пройти мимо Радужного моста, но толпе – невозможно, иначе в нем не было бы нужды.  
– Тогда почему я впервые слышу об этом спустя столько зим? Я потерял много воинов и почти растерял терпение, подумай об этом.  
– Ты теряешь не только убитых, Эспен. В твоем войске появились дезертиры, в которых страх попасть под молот Тора сильнее, чем верность принесенным тебе клятвам, и это начинает меня беспокоить. Мстить за твоего отца такой ценой хотят далеко не все. А ведь ты тоже кое-что обещал мне, помнишь?  
– Открой мне дорогу в Асгард, и я принесу тебе голову Локи на золотом блюде.  
– Локи не раз видели здесь, в Мидгарде: он сражается на стороне асов. Приведи его ко мне, и я пропущу тебя хоть в Асгард, хоть прямо во дворец, если пожелаешь.  
– Мы ставим условия, обещая друг другу то, чего не имеем, Эйнар. Это неумно.  
Да ведь Локи же здесь, здесь, едва не восклицает Урвар, но любопытство берет верх в нем, и он продолжает вслушиваться.  
– Разве я обманывал тебя до сих пор, Эспен? – с упреком спрашивает цверг. – Клан делает все, о чем ты просишь, с тех пор, как мы пришли к соглашению. Ты хотел украсть Мьёлльнир – и ты украл его: не моя вина, что ты упустил добычу, поддавшись злым чарам. Ты хотел попасть в Мидгард – и ты попал, и успешно убивал асов и людей на протяжении всей войны. Ты хотел выбить почву из-под ног у Одина – тебе почти удалось, и если бы утгартские колдуны не наигрались с принцами так быстро, ты преуспел бы еще больше. Корона Асгарда и Ётунхейма будет твоей, как только я убью Локи, сына Лафея.  
Урвар вздрагивает, отшатнувшись, и на минуту теряет нить разговора. Корона Асгарда и Ётунхейма. Неужели колдун сказал правду? Урвар ошалело трясет головой. Нет, нет, это всё мерзкий карлик, у которого такой же лживый язык, как у Локи… Он снова прислоняется к самому пологу, то и дело боязливо оглядываясь через плечо.  
– Утгартские колдуны не служат тебе, Эйнар, и задержали Тора по чистой случайности, – с неожиданной злостью отзывается Эспен. – Не заговаривай мне зубы. Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной в Асгард прямо сейчас? К чему ты тянешь время и зачем тебе так нужен этот колдун? Не скрою, я сам дорого дал бы, чтобы поглядеть, как он сдохнет…  
– Он нужен мне живым! – вопит Эйнар. – Один раз он уже ушел у меня из рук, и я не позволю тебе лишить меня возможности самому с ним расквитаться!  
На краткое время разговор смолкает; после Эйнар подает голос первым.  
– Прости, Эспен, я вспылил. Конечно, я пропущу тебя в Асгард, однако ты должен продержаться здесь хотя бы до осени. Прогрызть путь между мирами, который вел бы внутрь укреплений столицы, куда труднее, чем на задворки мира, в глухие леса или сквозь каменные горы. Я оповещу тебя, когда все будет сделано, но до тех пор ты должен поймать для меня Локи. Будь готов, выбери тех, с кем пойдешь против Одина в его собственном доме. Хочешь – убей его, хочешь – плени, Свартальвхейм не станет вмешиваться. Но Локи должен быть жив, пока я не скажу.  
– Я понял тебя, цверг, – глухо отвечает Эспен. – Что еще?  
– Ты должен бы понимать меня лучше, ведь я тебе помогаю, а тем временем кое-кто из твоих солдат залез и ко мне в карман. О дезертирах тебе уже известно, недаром ты так потемнел лицом, когда я напомнил о них. Не все они торопятся вернуться в Ётунхейм с пустыми руками.  
– А разве цверги не в состоянии остановить любого, кто попытается пройти между мирами через ваши ходы? – устало и раздраженно спрашивает Эспен.  
– Всеотец не так глуп, как ты думаешь, ётун. Мост между Мидгардом и Ётунхеймом открыт в один конец. Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Тебе бы поторопиться, пока тебе еще есть чем воевать, потому что скоро всякий, кому надоело воевать, сможет вернуться домой. Да, сидеть там безвылазно, но сидеть живым.  
Все вы могли бы вернуться домой, звенят в ушах Урвара слова Локи. Все, кто не перестал любить Ётунхейм за восемь зим.  
– Один из них, к моему огорчению, прихватил с собой кое-что, чем очень дорожит мой колдун и родич. И я хочу это вернуть…  
Урвар быстро отходит от палатки. Разочарование и злость в нем кипят, борясь с рассудком. Услышанного мало для уверенности, но достаточно для сомнений, и за это он сейчас ненавидит Локи.  
Ему все равно, чем закончится разговор Эспена и Эйнара, и потому он не слышит, как Перчатка, угрожающе понизив голос, велит:  
– Говори, Брок.  
– Когда клан обещал тебе помощь, ты сказал, что твоя армия непобедима и нужно лишь открыть ей пути между мирами. Но прошло много зим, а Асгард не сдался. И теперь, когда наша помощь тебе нужнее, чем прежде, твой солдат увел моего коня.  
– И только-то? Я подарю тебе ётунхеймскую кошку, колдун. Она быстрее, сильнее, чем конь, и может сожрать твоего врага раньше, чем тот выбьет тебя из седла. Если тебе нужна именно лошадь, возьми одну из тех, что мы захватили у асов, но я все же настаиваю на кошке…  
– Если бы мне нужен был конь для верховой езды, я не пошел бы к тебе, а купил другого! – перебивает его Брок. – Это необыкновенный конь. Если ты не вернешь его мне, твоя армия застрянет в Мидгарде на достаточное время, чтобы Тор лично добрался до каждого из вас, помяни мое слово, ётун…  
– Неужто ты не можешь без него открыть ходы между мирами?  
– Нет, – ядовито отзывается Брок. – Могу. Но не желаю помогать тому, кто меня обворовал…  
Взгляд Урвара мечется по темным рядам палаток, но не находит искомого: палатки главы рода, единственного места, куда он может прийти со своим новым знанием. Старик мог бы подсказать, что делать, и рассудил бы мудро: стоит ли отдать Локи Эспену и тем вернуть ему расположение цверга, отпустить на все четыре стороны или убить от греха подальше прямо сейчас…  
Однако, помедлив, Урвар так же, как пришел, тихо, сторонясь освещенных мест, покидает лагерь, возвращаясь в свою палатку. С каждым его шагом сомнения крепнут, превращаясь в уверенность, и на душе становится гадко.  
Выходит, Локи прав и Эспен метит в короли. Не зря же он повел армию на Асгард будто бы для мести за Трюма. Так как же тогда главы родов могли поверить ему?  
Колдовство, понимает он вдруг. Магия, не иначе. Проклятые карлики, теперь-то ясно, почему Эспен так охотно принял их помощь!  
Локи сидит на полу, уставившись в пространство перед собой. Не сразу заметив Урвара, он, однако, кивает ему почти приветливо, чем приводит ётуна в еще большее замешательство.  
– Ну что? – осведомляется он. – Понравилось тебе узнавать больше, чем того желает твой король?  
– Он не мой король! – протестует Урвар. – В Ётунхейме нет короля!  
Локи молчит с минуту, давая ему возможность успокоиться.  
– Значит, ты все-таки услышал то, что должен был.  
– Нет! – рявкает Урвар просто чтобы не молчать, как последний болван.  
Он делит на двоих еду и за коротким ужином рассказывает, что услышал.  
– Эспен не желает больше воевать. Осенью цверги откроют ему ход между мирами прямиком в золотой дворец, и он убьет Одина, а тебя отдаст на расправу Эйнару Перчатке. Вот тогда-то война и закончится раз и навсегда!  
Локи судорожно вздыхает.  
– Так значит, – говорит он, с трудом подбирая слова, – Эспену нужна еще и корона Асгарда?  
Урвар угрюмо молчит, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не наградить мелкого колдуна хорошей оплеухой. А ведь перед ним принц, некстати приходит в голову. Самый настоящий наследный принц. Не потому ли Эспен так хочет его убить, хоть и пообещал отдать цвергу?  
– Послушай, Урвар, – тихо говорит Локи, и его осторожный голос звучит на удивление внятно и четко. – Ход войны еще может измениться, тут ты прав. Но тебе не кажется, что Эспен желает отхватить больше, чем способен удержать? Твои соратники сейчас погибают от рук асов по всему Мидгарду, представь, что случится, если Один и в самом деле умрет? Тор не менее мстителен, чем сам Эспен, он найдет способ сломать Ётунхейму хребет, и даже союз вас не спасет. Эспену придется раздробить остатки войск, чтобы удержаться и в Асгарде, и здесь, и не упустить Ётунхейм.  
С каждым словом Локи на душе Урвара делается все гаже. Три мира под одной короной, цареубийство, тайный союз с цвержьими колдунами – это куда больше, чем месть осиротевшего сына. Это жажда власти, о которой Эспен молчит перед своими военачальниками, но вслух беседует с подлым карликом.  
– Почему Эспен желает твоей смерти, колдун? – спрашивает он. – Ведь Трюма убил Тор.  
Локи пожимает плечами.  
– А почему Трюм был так рад смерти Лафея и сразу же провозгласил себя королем Ётунхейма, а заодно принялся перенимать традиции старых королей? Знаешь, Урвар, первым на кошках стал ездить мой прадед. А последним был Лафей, едва ставший королем. Это потом в Ётунхейм снова завезли лошадей не только для работы на земле, но и для верховой езды… – его передергивает, будто от озноба, и особенно громко звякает цепь, вызывая у Урвара странный стыд и желание снять ее. А потом Локи подтверждает догадку Урвара: – Если Эспен убьет меня, у него не будет соперника, а значит, и причин скрывать свое желание стать королем самому.  
– Что-то слишком спокойно ты об этом рассказываешь… – подозрительно щурится Урвар.  
– А о чем мне беспокоиться, Урвар? Ты что, решил избавиться от меня? Может, это было бы правильно. Ведь я жил в Ётунхейме достаточно долго, чтобы понять: даже если в свое время народ ётунов устал от правления короля и пошел за тем, кто обещал иное, сейчас он наверняка так же страстно желает вернуть все назад. Будь жив Лафей, его усадили бы на трон, забыв о прошлом, наплевав на то, чего желают главы родов, и на союз. Но Лафея нет, есть только я и Эспен. А у Эспена одна гордыня королевская, больше ничего. – Локи поводит затекшими плечами и сочувственно смотрит на великана. – В голове у тебя сейчас такая же каша, как под ногами у ётунхеймской армии, даже хуже. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь?  
– Чтобы ты заткнулся, – мрачно произносит Урвар, и Локи удовлетворенно кивает.  
– Вот видишь.  
– Ты так доволен тем, что сбил меня с толку. Может, я и поверю, что ты любишь Ётунхейм и хочешь остановить войну. Поверю даже, что ты не попытаешься напялить корону на себя, если ётуны тебя не примут. Но я не собираюсь тебя отпускать. Я отведу тебя к главе своего рода, и ты скажешь ему то, что сказал мне. А там поглядим, как он рассудит.  
От того, как улыбается Локи в ответ, Урвару делается не по себе.  
– Прости, друг Урвар, но тебе придется самому это сделать. Твой родич поверит тебе, можешь не сомневаться. Он и сам думает о том же, только не желает говорить вслух: ведь пока армия одерживала победы, идти за Эспеном было честью и радостью.  
Цепь звенит как-то странно, и серый полумрак палатки вдруг становится золотисто-красным. Урвар, застыв, таращится на то, как, плавясь, течет вниз с запястий Локи раскаленный металл, не оставляя ни следа от ожогов, и с шипением уходит в талый снег, стремительно остывая и поднимая густые клубы пара.  
– Принеси ему мои оковы в доказательство того, что я был здесь. А я докажу, что намерения мои чисты, тем, что не трону тебя. Прощай, Урвар. Не подведи Ётунхейм.  
За миг до того, как колдун исчезает в белом пару, Урвару чудится рядом с ним тонкий и белый девичий силуэт и яркая короткая вспышка. Но в этом, конечно, виноват проклятый пар. Урвар откидывает полог, впуская в палатку влажный ночной ветер, горько-сладкий от запахов мокрого снега и близких кострищ, и, бранясь, подбирает с пола изуродованные остатки цепи.  
Только утром он входит в лагерь открыто: один и налегке и, кое-как отлаявшись от часовых, отыскивает место, где расположились воины под знакомым ему с детства знаменем.  
В палатке главы рода он, наконец, находит слова, которые в присутствии Локи казались ему абсолютной изменой, и говорит двоюродному деду: Эспен, сын Трюма, предал военный союз и сговорился с цвергами, чтобы стать королем. А раз так, то род ничего ему не должен.


	48. Дезертир

– Хвала Имиру, вас так и не изловили!  
Тор поднимается со своего места у огня, приветствуя Локи и Сигюн, возникших в белой вспышке на границе тьмы и золотистого света костра. Троица воинов остается сидеть, хотя Огун не сводит цепкого черного взгляда с Локи, чей усталый и мрачный вид способен, кажется, пригасить даже радость Тора.  
– Еще бы, – кисло ухмыляется Локи и, отойдя от Сигюн, протягивает руки к огню, сгоняя с кожи ётунскую синеву. – Что такое? Почему я не слышу голоса Первого Скальда, по которому так скучал?  
Тор хмыкает.  
– На часах стоит, – тихо объясняет он. – Потом пойду я.  
Пламя льнет к пальцам Локи, как вышколенный зверь, но озноб все равно не проходит, и Тор накрывает его плечи шерстяным плащом, усаживая поближе к огню, рядом с собою. Сигюн садится по другую руку от Локи, тянет к костру озябшие пальцы, благодарно принимает из рук Волльстага сосуд с горячим медом.  
– Это последний. И нам действительно повезло, – говорит Локи, на что Сигюн, хмурясь, качает головой.  
– В этот раз ты был так убедителен, что даже я поверила, будто ты любишь Ётунхейм, – тихонько говорит она, но Локи ее не слышит.  
– Я уж думал, цверги вовсе не появятся.  
За весной пришло лето – первое теплое лето после восьми снежных и темных. Запах меда плывет в пляшущем рыжем полумраке мимолетным призраком. Среди деревьев, широким кольцом окруживших ночное пристанище, чудится движение – ветер шевелит еще почти голые ветви, зовя Бальдра на помощь. Но Бальдр этой ночью спит по-настоящему крепко: впервые за долгое время он засыпает мгновенно, и сегодня тоже уснул на плече у Тора, на полуслове, обронив свой мед, просто потому что у него наконец стало спокойно на сердце. И какие бы ветры его ни звали, Тор, отнесший его в палатку, не повышает голоса, следя за тем, чтобы ничто не нарушало этот сон.  
– Расскажите толком, – просит Тор. – Если и с этим кланом все прошло ладно, почему у вас такой вид, словно вы еле ноги унесли?  
Услышав то, о чем рассказал Локи Урвар, Тор мрачнеет.  
– Значит, у нас есть время до осени… – бормочет он себе под нос.  
– У нас его меньше, – поправляет его Локи. – Судя по словам Эйнара, цверги уже начали рыть ходы внутрь стен золотого дворца, и остановить их мы можем, лишь остановив ётунов. Чем раньше мы одолеем Эспена, тем лучше. Его армия уже потихоньку рассыпается: те, кому я попадался, и сами готовы оставить его, нужно просто подтолкнуть их. Урвар – лучший тому пример. Он прямо при мне решил идти к главе рода с обвинениями на голову Эспена. Еще немного, и ётуны вспомнят закон, который делает их теми, кто они есть, который помог им выжить в холодном мире.  
– Каждый сам за себя, – совершенно трезвым голосом произносит Фандрал.  
Глаза у него закрыты, а лицо спокойно, как у спящего. Фандрал бережет свежую рану поперек груди и ключицы и потому почти не двигает шеей, чтобы не отпереть заново остановленную кровь: раны у него, покойника, вернувшегося в Мидгард живым, зарастают медленно, невзирая на старания Сигюн, и отнимают на исцеление куда больше сил, чем она тратит на обыкновенную ворожбу. Всякий раз, как кто-то из троицы воинов позволяет себя ранить, это задерживает маленький отряд.  
– Каждый сам за себя, – кивает Локи. – Сидит ли в столице король, или за ее пределами растет и возвышается кто-то желающий зваться королем, Ётунхейм велик, и чем дальше от больших городов и богатых крепостей, тем это очевиднее.  
– Сейчас в Ётунхейме нет короля, но если Эспен проиграет войну – то и вовсе никого не будет, – вмешивается Фандрал; неосторожное движение заставляет только-только заживленные края раны опасно натянуться, и он понижает голос, почти не шевеля губами: – В какой мир вернутся ётуны, и без того разрозненные?  
– Сейчас Ётунхейму не нужен король, – морщится Локи, – он сам так решил. Из предков Лафея ни один не умер своей смертью. Сам Лафей прошел две войны, свихнулся и получил шпильку в глотку. Я… – он осекается, делает большой глоток меда и молчит с минуту, пока растворяется в жилах хмельное тепло. – Мне все равно, – говорит он нарочито четко. – Пара случайных колдунов из Утгарта, стоит им захотеть, подвинут любого короля и поставят Ледяной трон, где сами посчитают нужным. Вся беда в том, что они не хотят. Придется великанам подождать, пока достойный король не объявится сам.  
– До тех пор они перебьют друг друга, – качает головой Фандрал. Вглядываясь в его красивое, обычно подвижное лицо, Локи с неудовольствием отмечает болезненные признаки. Неужели познаний Сигюн в целебной магии тут недостаточно? – прежде чем стать межмировой, война в Ётунхейме кипела на уровне именно родов, старающихся отхватить себе кусок мерзлой глины побольше и снега поглубже.  
– Мне нет дела до того, что будет с Ётунхеймом, – отмахивается Тор. – Мы не о том говорим. Эспен вошел в Мидгард, а его союз с цвергами ставит под угрозу жизнь отца.  
– Но в чем-то Фандрал прав, – задумчиво изрекает Локи, глядя в огонь, и оба спорщика поворачиваются к нему. – Это не значит, что нужно вернуть ётунам веру в благородство Эспена, ётунхеймский союз и прочие ребяческие заблуждения. Но то, что они бегут, будет нам на руку только до поры.  
– О чем это ты? – хмурится Тор.  
– Взгляни, что нас ждет, – пожимает плечами Локи. – Проигрывая битву за битвой, главы родов рано или поздно предпочтут возвращение домой гибели на поле боя, как бы воинственны они ни были восемь зим назад. В армии Эспена есть дезертиры, пусть даже пока их бегство не всем заметно, и к осени ему ничего не останется, кроме как действовать с малым количеством самых приближенных, самых преданных, и потому опасных. Он останется без армии, да, но это не значит, что его можно будет принимать всерьез. Отчаяние толкает на рискованные поступки.  
– И какой выход видишь ты? – спрашивает Волльстаг, подливая слегка захмелевшей Сигюн горячего питья.  
– Нам нужно следить за Эспеном, – говорит Локи. – И при первой же возможности убить его. Став главой клана, Эйнар Ивальди оценил прелесть действия чужими руками. Сам он в Асгард не пойдет, в чем бы ни уверял Эспена. Не станет его – и цверги забудут о желании напасть на золотой дворец.  
– А не проще ли найти сразу этого Эйнара? – хмуро интересуется Волльстаг. – Да наподдать ему хорошенько, не посмотрев на их тамошние цвержьи чины. Может, угомонится.  
Локи качает головой.  
– Ивальди охотится за мной с упорством, достойным лучшей цели. Но он не дурак: он не стал бы ничего обещать Эспену, не будь он уверен в том, что ему ничего не грозит. За ним стоит сила, и я, думаю, не сильно ошибусь, если скажу, что это сам король.  
– Дурин? – изумляется Волльстаг.  
– Дурин передал большую власть Совету кланов, – поясняет слова Локи Фандрал. – Многим из тех, кто в него не входит, кажется, что слишком большую, но сделать они ничего не могут. Среди торговцев давно уже ходят слухи, будто кто-то в Совете крепко держит Дурина за бороду, неизвестно, правда, чем…  
Локи бросает на него внимательный взгляд, поймав который, Фандрал прикрывает глаза и ухмыляется.  
– Думал, будто знаешь больше всех, Локи? То, что я здесь самый красивый, еще не значит, что мозгов у меня нет, представь себе.  
– То-то ты так приглянулся нынче ётунским мечам, – хохочет Волльстаг, а Тор говорит:  
– Шел бы ты спать, Фандрал, насиделся. А до утра и рана как раз затянется, верно я говорю, Сигюн?  
Она сонно кивает, и Волльстаг осторожно забирает мед из ее ослабевших рук. Фандрал с негромким вздохом поднимается с места.  
– Отправляйтесь в Асгард, – велит Тор. – Локи, расскажи отцу о том, что удалось узнать: пусть готовится отразить нападение, если до осени ничего не изменится. Сигюн!  
Сигюн расслабленно опирается о плечо Локи – он и не заметил, как она задремала. Щекам становится горячо, и Локи, конечно, списывает все на близость открытого огня, и отстраняется с недостаточными предосторожностями. Резкое движение и оклик заставляет ее вздрогнуть и непонимающе оглядеться.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Захмелела малость, – мягко басит Волльстаг. – Ничего, мимо дома не промахнется.  
– Идем с нами, Фандрал, – предлагает Локи.  
– Вот уж нет! – отзывается тот. – Останусь здесь, не то ётуны без меня закончатся!  
После того как Фандрал скрывается в палатке, остальные тоже начинают постепенно разбредаться. Мед пахнет так сладко, и так тепло греет огонь, что Локи неумолимо клонит в сон, хоть он и описывает несколько кругов вокруг костра, и возвращает Тору плащ, надеясь, что озноб прогонит сонливость.  
Сигюн выпрямляется; лицо у нее горит точь-в-точь как у Локи. Она протягивает ему руку, и он, помедлив секунду, берет ее ладонь.  
– Мы скоро вернемся, – говорит он Тору.  
– Главное, вернитесь до новолуния, – машет рукой Тор и с улыбкой добавляет: – передай привет Хель, Локи. И Сиф, если встретишь ее.

***  
Одина весть о готовящейся осенью атаке, кажется, беспокоит куда меньше, чем стоило бы ожидать.  
– Значит, это правда… – задумчиво тянет он, выслушав рассказ Локи за ранним завтраком, который накрывают для них двоих прямо в его кабинете.  
За окнами робко светлеет. До рассвета еще далеко, но тьма уже делается прозрачной, будто кто разбавил чернила, звезды тускнеют, а на востоке все четче обозначается линия горизонта на фоне бледно-зеленого неба.  
Локи кусок в горло не лезет: он берет то хлеб, то фрукт, но, повертев в руках, кладет обратно. На губах еще остается слабый привкус меда, и, хотя сон с него слетел, как только они с Сигюн очутились в коридоре дворца, перенесшись прямо у входа в зал пиров, ему хочется поскорее оказаться в своих покоях.  
– Так тебе это известно? Откуда?  
Лицо Одина приобретает еще более задумчивое выражение.  
– На днях, – говорит он, – высланные в горы разведчики наткнулись на одинокого ётуна – не на кошке, на коне. Ётун этот мало того что не оказал никакого сопротивления, так еще и вел себя, словно приехал в гости. Когда его доставили сюда, он рассказал то же, что и ты, хоть и немного иначе. Например, сроки вторжения ётунов в Асгард были у него лишь смутными догадками, но планы Эспена на владычество над тремя мирами сразу – вполне твердым знанием. Самое же удивительное – он предложил нам помощь в обороне от своих же соплеменников и уверил, что до осени сделает столицу неприступной, поскольку в свое время руководил возведением стен вокруг Утгарта. Тебе что-нибудь известно об этом?  
– Я не знаю, кто отгородил Утгарт, – говорит Локи, нахмурившись, – знаю лишь, что после этого он превратился в склеп. Где сейчас этот ётун?  
– Он живет здесь, под присмотром. Так что отправляйся отдыхать, он все равно никуда не денется. До твоего рассказа у меня не было оснований верить его словам…  
– Их и сейчас нет, – вставляет Локи.  
– …тем более, что, – тут Один делает паузу, и взгляд его делается отрешенным, – Хель он чем-то очень не нравится.  
Локи улыбается при мысли о дочери. Однако воспоминание о ней вызывает к жизни другие: бледное лицо Токк, гадкая физиономия Браги, гадкие слова. Он много дней не видел Токк, но стоит ли идти к ней сейчас? Как знать, может, новое расставание еще сильнее охладило ее, и появление Локи ничем хорошим не закончится?  
Он поговорит с нею. Поговорит – только сообразит, как. Желание увидеть ее борется в нем с неугасающей обидой, с тлеющим в груди бешенством, которое уже почти отпустило его за время, проведенное в Мидгарде, но снова возвратилось, стоило ему снова оказаться во дворце. И только запершись в своих покоях, он переводит дух. Сон мог бы вовсе не прийти к нему, однако Локи засыпает почти мгновенно.

_Скользкая глина расползается под сапогами; тяжелый запах крови и железа висит в неподвижном воздухе, и едва уловимая нотка меда делает его еще более гадким, вызывая дурноту. Отдаленные звуки сражения тают в шуме прибоя, и перламутрово-белые блики дробятся на змеиной чешуе, когда зверь сжимает кольца, готовясь к броску.  
Волк бежит по полю под проливным дождем, мокрые лапы облеплены грязью, черная шерсть висит длинными сосульками. С раскрытой пасти часто капает кровь: яркая, алая, кровь асов. Странный серый свет, ничем не похожий на дневной, заливает все вокруг, и шум дождя заглушает все возможные звуки.  
Под беспокойный гомон, доносящийся отовсюду сразу, открывается Радужный мост. Но вместо светлых цветных бликов, сквозь мелькание которых ведут дороги в иные миры, он наполняется матовой мглой, клубами тумана, и в нем тает одинокая тонкая фигурка путешественницы. Только ветром взвивает напоследок черные волосы и дымчатое покрывало.  
Яркое, пенное, золотое и душистое, плещется в прозрачных кубках пиво, играет на солнце. Но блики, которые бросают солнечные лучи, падают на бледные, хмурые лица. За длинным столом царит молчание, и никто не сталкивает кубков высоко над головами, не выливает первого глотка в огонь, призывая Имира присоединиться к пиршеству. Молчание окутывает зал, молчание плывет по покоям и коридорам, тишина накрывает дворец и столицу траурным покрывалом, и горе тому, кто скажет хоть слово, когда замолк тот, кого поминают в королевском зале пиров._

Впервые увидев загадочного ётуна, Локи и думать забывает о тяжелом сне, от которого проснулся еще более усталым, чем лег.  
Прошло много зим, но он узнает жилистого старика, узнает и выбеленные сединой космы, и цепкие колючие маленькие глазки, в которые в последний раз смотрел в коридоре утгартского дворца.  
– Снор!  
Тот поднимает голову, отрываясь от доски для игры в башни, и его улыбка выглядит как трещина в поверхности синего льда.  
– Долгих зим, ваше высочество, – говорит он, и Локи передергивает: и тон приветствия, и учтивый кивок вызывает в нем лишь нарастающее раздражение.  
– Имир меня храни от долгих зим, – произносит он резко. – Что вы здесь делаете?  
Словно снова вернулось то время, когда он следил за вельможами, вельможи – за ним, и неприязнью и подозрением был пропитан каждый вздох, каждый шаг в стенах дворца.  
– Как видите, ваше высочество, – Снор обводит рукой пространство над доской. – Развлекаю себя в ожидании, когда король примет мое предложение. Правда, сыграть мне не с кем, а так хочется повстречать достойного противника… Может быть, вы могли бы?..  
– Я не желаю играть с вами, Снор, – перебивает его Локи. – Зачем вы солгали Одину?  
Снор приподнимает брови, всем своим видом выражая искреннее удивление.  
Этот ётун позволил казнить собственного сына, бьется в голове у Локи. Просто взял и…  
– Вы не зодчий, а офицер. Для чего вы отправились в Асгард?  
К его возмущению, старик продолжает миролюбиво улыбаться, уставившись на него с возрастающим интересом.  
– Именно для того, о чем уже рассказал его величеству, – отвечает он, позабыв о расставленных на доске фигурках. – Он, к слову, выслушал меня с куда большим расположением, чем вы. Возможно, потому лучше понял цель моего путешествия.  
– Вы вторглись в чуждый вам мир, – с нажимом произносит Локи, – путем, которым сюда проникли враги Асгарда. Либо дезертировали, бросив своего командира и подчиненных вам солдат, либо надеетесь обмануть короля и изменить ход войны, в которой Ётунхейму грозит скорейшее и бесславное поражение. Вы…  
– Сядьте.  
Это сказано с таким выражением, что Локи обескураженно замолкает. Он качает головой и остается стоять, возвышаясь над ётуном: отчего-то возможность смотреть сверху вниз сейчас кажется ему очень ценной.  
Снор больше не улыбается.  
– Я дезертировал, – жестко говорит он. – Если бы я этого не сделал, сейчас я был бы уже мертв. Эспен приблизил меня, когда я сказал, что мой сын погиб по вине Лафея. Но недавно он каким-то образом узнал, что Олль был связан с вами и желал видеть вас на троне.  
– Думаю, Эспена успокоила мысль о том, что вы позволили Оллю умереть, – презрительно кривится Локи.  
Лицо Снора дергается.  
– Я ничего не мог сделать, – возражает он надтреснутым голосом. – Бессилие, ваше высочество, самая страшная вещь в девяти мирах. Мое вмешательство грозило бы карой нам обоим. Кроме того, советник уверил меня, что, если Олль расскажет правду о заговоре в Утгарте, если выдаст других заговорщиков, то его ждет более мягкое наказание.  
– И вы поверили Бюллейсту, – заключает Локи.  
Лицо Олля помнится ему очень смутно. Но все внутри противится тому, чтобы верить словам Снора, сожалению, стыду в его голосе.  
– Это ни на шаг не приблизило нас к тому, с чего мы начали. Зачем вы здесь? Надеетесь снова заслужить доверие Эспена, проникнув в Асгард? Помочь ему, открыв входы изнутри? Ваша цель!  
– Остаться в живых! – кричит Снор, и Локи только тут понимает, что до сих пор кричал и сам. – Ётунхейм погиб, война проиграна. Но Асгард может последовать за ним, потому что Эспен не остановится, пока жив. Я видел его, слышал и знаю, о чем говорю.  
Короткие, отрывистые фразы как будто не принадлежат тому велеречивому Снору, которого помнит Локи.  
– Я сказал Одину, что построю вокруг столицы стену, сквозь которую не пройти ни ётунам, ни цвергам, даже если они научатся ходить по ветвям Иггдрасиля, как по коридорам собственного дома. Это я строил укрепления вокруг Утгарта, я знаю, как без колдовства остановить колдуна. Я могу помочь Асгарду в войне, но я хочу жить. И жить здесь, где никогда не увижу ни одного ётуна.  
– Эгир ётун, – говорит Локи. – Отец Скади ётун. Я ётун, и дети мои.  
– Это неважно, – быстро говорит Снор, и Локи думает: нужно узнать, говорил ли с ним Хёнир. Вправду ли можно остановить магию, заставить перестать подчиняться тому, кто наделен силой? – Я говорю правду, ваше высочество. И у вас есть время поверить мне, но не медлите, потому что Эспен не медлит. Кто знает, когда он решит, что уже готов сорвать с Одина корону Асгарда?  
Я знаю, думает Локи.  
– Как вы сделали это?  
И на лице Снора снова возникает улыбка.  
– Думаете, я расскажу вам, ваше высочество, единственный секрет, способный спасти меня?  
Локи кусает губы. Он мог бы настоять, но вместо этого снова думает о Токк и Хель. Лето коротко, а осень близка. Что будет с ними, если Эспен преуспеет? Что будет с ними, если он ворвется в Асгард?  
– Король примет решение, – говорит он ровно.  
Хёнир, к его удивлению, обнаруживается во дворе, за конюшнями. Он замечает Локи и приветствует его, но сразу же отворачивается, снова устремив взгляд на просторный загон, по которому, тяжело ударяя копытами по земле, рысит по кругу громадный черный конь с белыми хвостом и гривой, настоящее чудовище.  
– Что это? – спрашивает его Локи, подходя ближе.  
– Конь, принадлежащий ётуну по имени Снор, – хмыкает Хёнир. – Занятный ётун. Ты уже видел его? Магии в нем не больше, чем в моем старом сапоге. Зато этот конь обвешан заклинаниями и чарами стольких магических школ, включая цвержью, альвскую и нашу, что я опасаюсь к нему приближаться и не могу даже предположить, кто ворожил над ним. Если хотя бы два заклинания среагировали друг с другом, этот зверь такой же конь, как я – Фрейя. Кажется, его хозяин сам не знает точно, чего от него ждать.  
Локи в сомнении смотрит на коня. Ограда загона кажется ему удивительно ненадежной.  
– Ётуны не выносят магии и не держат рядом с собой наделенных силой, – говорит он. – Если я прав, это не его конь.  
– Хермод мечтает пустить в загон одну из своих кобылиц, – говорит Хёнир, пропустив мимо ушей замечание Локи. – Всеотец уже сказал тебе, что предложил ему Снор?  
– Что эта тварь в одиночку возведет вокруг столицы стену высотой в сорок локтей, через которую нельзя будет прогрызть никакого подобия Моста? – хмыкает Локи. – Сказал, конечно. Но я не понимаю, как этого можно добиться, что такое надо сотворить с пространством, чтобы магия отказывалась служить. А Снор отказался делиться со мною, и это меня невыносимо раздражает!  
Хёнир удивленно косится на него.  
– Ты же сам сказал об этом только что, – пожимает он плечами. – Ётуны не выносят магии.  
Локи моргает.  
– А я не выношу ётунов, – говорит он с чувством. – Думаешь, этого хватит, чтобы остановить армию?  
Хёнир улыбается, и Локи вдруг чувствует себя старше него.  
– Природа каждого мира отлична от других, как и природа его обитателей. Поэтому, хотя достаточно сильный маг может черпать силу в любом из миров, существуют разные магические школы, облегчающие доступ к ней. Ётунхейм разбудил в тебе власть над огнем, потому что тебе повезло там родиться. Не все из нас могут обходиться без заклинаний, зелий и амулетов, это редкий дар, и предугадать его в тебе было невозможно. Невозможно подчинить магию себе, и никто из тех, кто учит ею пользоваться, не знает до конца законов природы, которым она подчиняется. Она уходит оттуда, где в ней нет надобности, и восстает против тех, кто пытается отторгнуть ее как часть мира.  
– По-твоему, лишенный силы ётун способен запереть магию только силой собственной неприязни к ней?  
– Вот поэтому ты и учился так скверно, – качает головой Хёнир. – Снор распоряжается тем, в устройстве чего не разбирается, но распоряжается мастерски, если верить его и твоим словам о стенах Утгарта. Если он захочет, понимаешь, действительно захочет построить для нас такую стену, он ее построит. Это вопрос времени.  
– Но у нас и времени нет, – бормочет Локи.  
Черный конь бьет копытом, выгибает шею, опуская горбоносую морду к самой земле, трясет белой гривой, всхрапывает: весь в движении, в нетерпеливой жажде настоящей скачки. Надолго ли хватит его терпения сидеть в загоне, неизвестно.


	49. В кольце

Вечером Локи не ждет гостей, но без колебаний говорит: "Войдите!" – услышав тихий, дробный стук в дверь. Каково же его удивление, когда в комнату, шурша платьем, входит Токк.  
В руках у нее поднос, накрытый полотенцем, ощутимо тяжелый.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Несу тебе ужин: в зал пиров уже давно мало кто спускается, – объясняет она спокойно и, заметив его взгляд, продолжает: – Не все во дворце довольны тем, что твоя ётунхеймская прислуга живет здесь, как госпожа. И, честно говоря, я не особенно хочу растолковывать им причины.  
– В таком случае я сам поговорю с…  
– Локи. Ты не хочешь меня видеть?  
Он осекается. Токк ставит поднос на стол перед ним, откладывает полотенце, и глазам Локи открывается блюдо с нарезанным хлебом, душистый суп в накрытой крышкой миске, глубокая тарелка дымящегося жареного мяса. Запах пряностей плывет по комнате.  
– Я не стану больше сидеть взаперти: ни здесь, ни где-либо еще. Если для этого нужно работать, я буду. Но не заставляй меня ждать без дела, когда ты вернешься. Вернешься ты или нет. Вернутся ли близнецы.  
– Токк…  
– Да, Локи?  
– Прости меня.  
Слова даются легко, они рвутся с языка с той минуты, как она вошла, но взглянуть на нее Локи до странности трудно. И он не может сдержать облегченного вздоха, когда ее рука ложится ему на плечо. Он берет эту руку в свои, прижимает к щеке, надеясь, что говорить больше ничего не придется.  
– Говорят, войне скоро конец. Это так?  
Локи кивает.  
– Вопрос в том, как она закончится. Всеотец считает, к нам в руки упало золотое яблоко. Мне кажется, что оно напоено ядом. А рассудить, кто прав, некому.  
– Ты о Сноре?  
– Он говорит, что сделает Асгард неприступным и это спасет нас. Осенью война закончится. Но он до сих пор не сказал, чего хочет взамен.  
– Скажет, если Один не станет соглашаться сразу.  
Локи поворачивается к столу боком, тянет ее к себе на колени.  
– Он уже настроен согласиться: Асгард теряет воинов, а помощи от Ванахейма нет, и хвала Имиру, что главные бои идут в Мидгарде, а не здесь, иначе исход был бы предрешен. Асы слишком привыкли превращать Мидгард в поле битв, оставляя свой дом в стороне.  
Губы Токк касаются его лба.  
– Мне чудится подвох в предложении Снора, Токк. И вовсе не потому, что сам я последние месяцы был занят тем, что устилал подвохами дорогу ётунов в Мидгарде. Трюм и Эспен были наивны, но это не может заставить меня забыть о хитрости утгартских вельмож.  
Токк только целует его снова.  
– Все разрешится, муж, – говорит она, и он улыбается короткому слову.

Когда через час стук в дверь раздается снова, Локи занят тем, что, склонившись над картой, пробует определить места, где цверги могли бы рыть свои ходы.  
– Входи, Токк! – приглашает он, не поднимая головы.  
Однако когда дверь открывается, в проеме возникает вовсе не Токк.  
– Фригг, – кивает Локи без выражения, и в голову приходит вдруг глупая мысль: что делать, пригласить ее сесть, как родную, или встать самому, как перед королевой?  
– Ты когда-то звал меня матерью, – грустно говорит она, и эти слова заставляют его поджать губы.  
– И первые же месяцы в Ётунхейме отучили меня от этого, – выпаливает он и тут же жалеет о сказанном. Он ловит себя на том, что понятия не имеет, как с нею разговаривать. И спрашивает, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно мягче: – Зачем ты пришла?  
– Я дурно сплю в последнее время, Локи. Очень дурно.  
Он глядит на нее в недоумении.  
– Есть такие кошмары, с которыми не справляются ни зелья, ни чары, – говорит Фригг, опускаясь на край застеленной кровати.  
Локи как будто впервые видит ее. Как она постарела за прошедшие годы: сильнее, чем может позволить себе асинья, сильнее, чем асинья способна постареть. Возвращение Тора оживило серую тень, но он снова ушел, и прекрасная королева Асгарда вот-вот превратится в старуху.  
– Когда они пришли к Бальдру, я спросила у Хёнира, что они означают, но он ничего не ответил. И тогда я пошла к Одину.  
Локи сглатывает, пораженный догадкой. Сколько зим назад он видел сон, который напугал его самого, сколько зим назад узнал, что не он один видит такие сны?  
– Вельвы не знали ответа на вопрос, который он им задал. Все, кроме одной. И он разбудил ту, которую непроверенные обряды и мощные зелья свели в могилу раньше, чем она успела записать свои прорицания. И она проснулась, и рассказала ему все, что видела, все, что запомнила, все, что сумела растолковать, и что осталось загадкой даже для нее.  
– И ничего хорошего он, разумеется, не услышал, – говорит Локи. Голос звенит в тишине комнаты, как далекий железный колокол.  
Фригг кивает.  
Локи больше не перебивает ее: незачем, она и без того то и дело замолкает, собираясь с мыслями, подбирая слова. Порой она молчит по несколько минут, порой принимается частить, словно то, что она произносит, давно просилось ей на язык.  
– Я молчала бы и дальше, но пришел этот ётун – тот самый, который по пророчеству вёльвы закончит войну. Всякий раз, встречая новое знамение из ее туманных речей, я заново убеждаюсь: что бы мы ни делали, все будет так, как она сказала, потому что до сих пор ее прорицание сбывалось слово в слово. Но я прошу тебя, Локи: внимательно смотри вокруг, всегда смотри. Знаки, о которых она рассказала Одину, можно заметить вовремя.  
– Зачем?  
– Чтобы изменить то, что нам уготовано. Ты можешь, ты…  
Она сглатывает.  
– Части прорицания, связанные с тобой, особенно путаны и многозначны, а порой откровенно абсурдны. Она говорила, к примеру, что ты должен съесть сердце ведьмы, и тогда от тебя поведут свой род все чародейки Мидгарда, но там уже множество ведьм и колдунов.  
Локи хмыкает.  
– Ах да, я ведь его тогда не съел. Пережарил.  
Это скверная шутка, но губы Фригг все равно вздрагивают. Как и Локи, она словно отвыкла улыбаться.  
Она оставляет его в полном смятении: словно не было часа, проведенного с Токк, не было краткого времени спокойствия, радости, нежности. Словно он только что сам очнулся от страшного сна с четким знанием: сон сбудется. А может, он и вовсе спит до сих пор, иначе откуда это страстное желание вздохнуть, пробудиться, исчезнуть куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от золотого дворца, окруженного цветущими садами, подальше от зеленого и солнечного лета, такого фальшиво-мирного в то время, как Мидгард охвачен войной.  
Мысль о возможной правоте Фригг едва касается его сознания, такой она кажется наивной. Что могло бы заставить всевидящую покойницу вёльву спутать звездные знаки и руны либо нарочно солгать Одину?  
Не чая избавиться от чувства неправильности, нереальности мира вокруг, он спускается в маленькую комнату рядом с библиотекой. Та кажется абсолютно пустой; Локи успевает сесть в одно из кресел и, налив себе вина, почти осушить кубок, прежде чем замечает, что он не один.  
– Здравствуй, Сигюн, – говорит он, с досадой слыша в собственном голосе слишком явное недовольство от встречи.  
– Разубеди меня, если я ошибаюсь, – говорит Сигюн тихо, но решительно. – Ты чураешься меня, Локи?  
Локи покусывает губы. Вино медленно, но верно перестает греть его.  
– Ты красива и свободна, Сигюн, – говорит он, наконец. – А я ётун. Не хочу, чтобы о тебе пошли толки.  
– Мы знаем друг друга слишком давно, но ты начал вести себя так лишь после того, как мы отправились в Мидгард. Что изменилось?  
И в ушах Локи снова звучит голос Токк: «Ты женишься на ней!» Теплая ладонь Сигюн, опустившаяся на плечо, немного дрожит. И как никогда велико желание сбросить ее. Жаль, что нет возможности сбросить с себя теплый ветер асгардского лета, сбросить с плеч сам Асгард – и оказаться свободным от всего, что так или иначе с ним связано.  
– Ничего, – говорит он совсем тихо, но она слышит. – Все по-прежнему. Ступай собираться, мы возвращаемся.  
И Локи, махом прикончив остатки вина, встает из кресла. Когда они вновь оказываются в палаточном лагере, затерявшемся среди мидгардских лесов, и золотисто-рыжий вечер за окнами золотого дворца сменяет частый перестук дождевых капель по кронам деревьев, нависших над пологами, он вздыхает спокойно.  
Сигюн больше ни о чем его не спрашивает, хотя вряд ли его ложь успокоила ее. Хвала Имиру, это лето не оставляет им возможности слишком много думать.  
Все окончательно перестает быть по-прежнему, когда они находят еще одно небольшое войско под предводительством главы очередного рода, следом за другими пытающееся уйти от преследователей-асов на север, в горы, где еще стоят холода.  
Когда начинается битва, крохотный отряд – Тор, Локи, Сигюн, Огун, Волльстаг, Браги и Хермод – рассыпаются, сражаясь каждый против нескольких ётунов сразу. Тор взмывает над схваткой: его противникам приходится хуже всех, когда на их головы с громовым треском обрушивается вся магическая мощь Мьёлльнира. Они валятся в снег и грязь, а Тор уже мчится туда, где с низким свистом бешено вращается, разбивая доспехи, мечи и лбы, булава Огуна.  
Локи не считает возможным в чем-то уступить Тору. Огонь с кончиков пальцев срывается почти без усилий, обращая в пепел полотна плащей и кожу, плавя металл и кости. Когда голова начинает кружиться, он мечет во все стороны уже разожженное пламя, заставляя рыжие языки скакать с одной высокой темной фигуры на другую. Лишь когда искры, пляшущие перед глазами, из золотых и медных делаются серыми и звон в ушах имеет мало общего с лязгом оружия, он берется за меч. Ножей он не касается, вспомнив, как Ангрбода отхватила одним из них собственную косу.  
Хермод и Браги, укрывшись среди деревьев, выкашивают ётунов из лука. Локи, спросивший перед боем Первого Скальда, не смазывает ли тот наконечники стрел ядом, сочащимся с его губ, уже не особенно огорчается, что в ответ получил только нервный смешок. Браги стреляет достаточно метко, чтобы сравняться по счету убитых великанов с Огуном. И Хермод тоже не отстает.  
Волльстаг и Фандрал теснят с десяток пеших, и если Фандрала те могли бы одолеть силой, несмотря на мастерство, то уж Волльстаг даже без оружия мог бы потягаться с парой-другой ётунов.  
Локи нигде не видит Сигюн, и это кажется ему хорошим знаком – но тут вдруг светло-русая голова Фандрала пропадает из виду, зло взревывает Волльстаг, до странности неуклюже замахиваясь, и в ослепительной вспышке ветвистых молний падает с неба Тор.  
На миг Локи слепнет. Когда же перед глазами проясняется, битву уже можно считать законченной. Огун раз за разом окунает булаву в мокрый снег, счищая кровь с железных шипов. Волльстаг растерянно топчется невдалеке, Тор оглядывает устланную телами землю, но вид у него отнюдь не победоносный…  
– Локи! – кричит Сигюн и, когда он подскакивает, готовый к нападению, к новой атаке, к чему угодно, машет ему рукой, склонившись над лежащим навзничь Фандралом. – Прижги!  
Локи подходит. В развороченном куске мяса, в глубине которого что-то тошнотворно пульсирует, сложно опознать плечо и руку, и Локи отступает было на шаг.  
– С ума сошла?  
Какое же оружие могло нанести такую рану… Или дело в силе удара? Трупы тех, кому не повезло схлестнуться с Огуном, выглядят куда хуже.  
Сигюн требовательно дергает его за рукав, и, хотя она молчит, до него удивительно ясно доходит, что именно ей от него нужно. Края раны стянуты невидимыми нитями нескольких десятков лечебных заклинаний – когда только успела… Он вытягивает руку, ладонь зависает над телом Фандрала.  
Мгновением позже Фандрал орет, сбрасывая обезболивающие чары, как ветхие путы; в воздухе распространяется и пропадает запах паленого, но на месте разверстой раны теперь темнеет ровная полоса широкого свежего шрама, пересекая первый, от ключицы до ребра, оставленный ётунским мечом. Фандрал бледен, жухлая трава, пропитанная кровью, кажется нестерпимо яркой по сравнению с его кожей. Но он, определенно, жив: сомкнутые веки дрожат, поднимается грудь от дыхания.  
– Спит, – выдыхает Сигюн.  
Локи помогает ей подняться с земли, но она не отпускает его: тянет к себе, заставляя пригнуть голову, и быстро и крепко целует.  
– Спасибо…  
Только тут Локи замечает, что руки у нее дрожат. Он не чувствует вкуса ее губ, не успел почувствовать, только короткий хохоток Волльстага действует на нервы, и он свирепо оборачивается на звук, заставив Волльстага подавиться смехом и отвернуться.  
– Что с тобой? – спрашивает его Тор.  
Локи молчит. Он встречается глазами с Огуном, чей спокойный черный взгляд как будто преследует его.  
– Нам нужно домой, – ровно говорит Огун.  
Рассказ о Сноре, к неудовольствию Локи, воодушевляет Тора и остальных и вселяет уверенность в скором окончании войны, которой сам он отнюдь не чувствует. Но лето близится к середине, и, в очередной раз оказавшись в Асгарде, он узнает, что строительство стены, которая пройдет широким кольцом вокруг столицы, захватив часть леса и равнины, дома Эгира, Тюра, Фрейи, возвысится сторожевой башней с наблюдательной площадкой для Хеймдалля и, обогнув побережье, замкнется у парадного въезда, уже начато.  
– Чего именно вы требуете от Асгарда за свою работу? – спрашивает Локи, но Снор, к которому обращен вопрос, глядит не на него, а на Хёнира и Одина.  
– Осесть здесь, жениться на асинье и забыть о Ётунхейме, только и всего, – говорит он.  
– Я сам проверял его работу, – говорит Хёнир. – В границах каменного кольца можно ворожить, но пробить его снаружи не вышло даже у меня. Я сомневаюсь, что среди цвергов найдется колдун, способный обойти меня в мастерстве.  
– Но ты сам говорил мне о разных школах, – возражает Локи, но Хёнир только вздыхает.  
– Я знаю, как трудно тебе переменить отношение, – вкрадчиво произносит он, – и принять на веру добрые намерения...  
– Того, кто однажды уже пытался обмануть меня? Ты прав, это трудно.  
– Но у нас есть доказательства. У нас есть стена, а в скором времени будет и победа.  
– Раз уж речь зашла о женитьбе, назовите имя избранницы, Снор, – велит Локи. – Предупреждаю вас, Фрейя была и остается подданной Ванахейма, и брат не отдаст ее замуж ни по вашей просьбе, ни по моей.  
Снор смеется, и его смех наполняет кабинет тысячью ледяных осколков.  
– Что вы, выше высочество, зачем мне Госпожа Вана? Взгляните на меня, разве я похож на того, кто не в силах учесть печальный опыт сватовства к Фрейе? Я не стану требовать у вас ее руки.  
Локи гасит вздох облегчения.  
– Однако, – продолжает Снор невозмутимо, – если в срок до середины осени я уложу последний камень в стену, которую возвожу, пусть женой моей станет Сиф, золотоволосая дочь Скади.  
Хёнира передергивает, но, поймав взгляд Локи, он быстро отворачивается.  
– Сиф обручена, – говорит Локи, – с принцем Тором. Выберите другую, в Асгарде множество девиц, достойных вас по происхождению.  
– Благодарю, у меня было время выбрать, – по-прежнему улыбается Снор. – Уверен, вы решите дело.  
Но тут Локи ловит взгляд Одина: пристальный, внимательный, вопросительный. И в мозгу словно вспыхивает яркий огонек свечи: время!  
– Три месяца? – переспрашивает он с нажимом и по тому, как меняется лицо короля, чувствует, что его слова поняты верно.  
– Полтора месяца, – веско произносит Один. – Если в последний день лета хоть одного камня в стене недостанет, я сам убью тебя, ётун, за оскорбление, которое ты нанес моему сыну, потребовав руки его невесты.  
– А если я успею в срок?  
Брови Одина сходятся на переносице.  
– Мы решим дело. Уходи. Ступай, немедленно, и за работу!  
– Он не успеет, – уверенно говорит Локи, когда они остаются одни. – Никто не успеет, будь у него хоть табун зачарованных коней. Кольца крепостных стен вокруг Утгарта возводились в течение нескольких лет.  
Он не знает, откуда в нем эта уверенность. То ли настроение Одина и Хёнира каким-то образом передалось ему, то ли и в самом деле найденное решение оказалось единственно верным...  
– Тору лучше не знать об этом уговоре, – вдруг роняет Хёнир, и Локи кивает прежде, чем соображает, что едва ли сможет смолчать.  
Он проводит в Асгарде еще несколько дней и ночей, в одиночестве или рядом с Токк, наслаждаясь ее близостью и чудом не забывая о необходимости сохранять их общую тайну. Следит за тем, как камень за камнем стремительно воздвигается стена, и старается не думать о том, что столицу может ждать та же участь тюрьмы, склепа, западни, что и Утгарт.  
Возвращаясь в Мидгард, он тепло улыбается Сигюн, надеясь, что она больше не станет понапрасну упрекать его.

Вечером, через месяц после летнего солнцестояния, они въезжают на холм, с гребня которого виднеется в сизой дымке узкий залив, глубоко врезающийся в сушу. Вдоль крутого берега ведет тропа – двум всадникам не разъехаться, – поднимаясь к холму.  
– Странно, – говорит Тор, выйдя вперед и глядя вниз, на поблескивающую вдали воду. – Эгир уже должен был появиться.  
Бальдр птахой опускается с неба и, перекинувшись на лету, встает по правую руку от него.  
– Всеотец ничего не говорил о том, что корабли задержатся, – пожимает плечами Локи, но сердце у него сжимается.  
На кораблях Эгира вместе с Тюром плывут Фенрир и Ёрмунганд. Промедление может означать все что угодно, от простой задержки в пути до внезапного нападения на корабли каких-то сил великанов, появления которых асы не смогли предвидеть.  
Заметив, как он побледнел, Сигюн осторожно придвигается ближе и берет его за руку.  
– Если бы я знала точно, куда переместиться, я могла бы отправиться прямо на корабль, – начинает она, но Бальдр только мотает головой:  
– Слишком велика вероятность промахнуться. Я полечу сам, если они не явятся к утру.  
– Подождем, – решает Тор. – Разбейте лагерь поближе к вон той рощице. Если они не явятся, возьмем западнее и поедем дальше. Ётуны идут в горы: нагоним их, пока они не попрятались по цвержьим норам!  
Ночью под своим навесом Локи долго лежит без сна. Его черед стоять на часах еще не настал, ему выпало раннее утро, самые сонные предрассветные часы, но он забывается сном только после того, как где-то в глубине рощи, ставшей их временным пристанищем, глухо вскрикивает невидимая птица.

_Ему снится Лафей.  
Он сидит на ступеньках возвышения в пустом и гулком тронном зале, опираясь спиной на Ледяной трон. Волосы у него длинные, черные, и он неторопливо и тщательно закалывает их шпильками, чтобы не лезли в глаза. Корона, покореженная, погнутая в нескольких местах, зияющая пустыми лапками от выломанных самоцветов, лежит на полу у трона. Заметив Локи, он поворачивает голову, отчего вскрывается и вспухает кровью темная рана на его горле. Лафей разевает рот и истошно кричит._

Вопль в тишине раннего утра кажется таким громким, что у Локи закладывает уши. Вскочив, он видит поначалу лишь как сквозь лиловый утренний туман к стоянке, шатаясь из стороны в сторону, движется одинокая фигура. Волльстаг бросается вперед, несмотря на предостерегающий крик Фандрала, а следом уже спешит Тор.  
Браги.  
Сквозь кровавую маску Локи едва узнает его. Красивое лицо Первого Скальда наискосок пересекают три рваных шрама: от правого виска через лоб и нос до левого уха и щеки; грудь и руки его тоже перепачканы кровью, и его бьет дрожь. Подхватив, Волльстаг волочет его на себе до ближайшего навеса, где опускает на лежак, но Браги не желает лежать, а вырывается и кричит до тех пор, пока голос у него не срывается. Сигюн тщетно заговаривает кровь: располосованное лицо Браги слишком подвижно, он то и дело бессмысленно всплескивает руками, то ли силясь прикрыться от уже миновавшего нападения, то ли желая коснуться лица и узнать, насколько страшны его раны.  
– Успокой его, – рычит Локи, опускаясь рядом с Сигюн и с трудом удерживая плечи Браги прижатыми к лежаку. Кивнув, Сигюн щелкает Браги по темени, и тот оседает, как мешок с крупой. Глаза у него закатываются, зато крик смолкает.  
– Корабли... – хрипит он, слабо изгибаясь под руками Локи. – Корабли стоят... Фенрир... На нас напал Фенрир!


	50. Вендла

– Этого не может быть, – говорит Локи, мотая головой. – Фенрир всегда лучше владел собой в звероформе, чем Ёрмунганд.  
– Ну так, значит, теперь не владеет! – восклицает Волльстаг. – Ты посмотри на него!  
– Где Огун, Браги? – спрашивает между тем Сигюн, наскоро набросив на лицо Браги обезболивающие чары. – Где Огун?  
– Остался там, где мы стояли на посту. Он налетел… с берега. Мы не успели…  
Тор и Локи, застыв, переглядываются. Через секунду Волльстаг снова срывается с места и скрывается с глаз там, где чуть ниже гребня холма небольшой отряд еще вечером присмотрел удобное место для наблюдения за берегом. Увы, они не подумали о том, что за ночь туман может подняться так высоко. Тор открывает было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Локи уже бросается следом за ним.  
Сигюн смотрит, как усыпленный чарами Браги стонет в забытьи. Кое-где остановленная кровь уже запеклась на его лице и груди, и по воспаленной коже сочится сукровица. Она еще не успевает подсохнуть – а целительное заклинание уже прочитано до середины, и остается только слегка шевельнуть пальцами: шрамов не останется, если удар нанесен не магом, а Фенрир – не маг.  
Если это вправду был Фенрир.  
Сигюн снова глядит на Браги. Вот он, а вот раны, оставленные волчьими когтями: хватило одного удара лапы, чтобы обратить Первого Скальда и меткого стрелка в бегство. Он бросил Огуна одного – на секунду эта мысль заставляет Сигюн похолодеть. Но Огун не может не сладить с волком – неважно, был ли это обычный волк из тех мелких и серых, что во множестве водятся в Мидгарде, или оборотень.  
Но если это оборотень и Огун расправился с ним, если Локи в эту самую минуту потерял сына…  
В сердце Сигюн шевелится что-то темное, неизвестное ей, и это что-то страстно желает вскрыть заново раны Браги. Она смотрит на разодранное лицо, а видит улыбку Локи и две цепочки шрамов на губах: следы от струны. Рука ее вздрагивает. Совсем немного запаздывает один из слогов заклинания. Она тут же спохватывается и дочитывает до конца без запинки. И, глядя, как стягиваются, сшиваясь незримыми нитями, края разорванной кожи, понимает, что в первый раз в жизни допустила ошибку почти сознательно. Эти шрамы не исчезнут с лица Браги. И память об этом утре Первый Скальд всегда будет носить с собой.  
У Локи кружится голова, когда он бежит вниз по склону холма. Запах крови забивает ноздри, широкая серая тень Волльстага ломится сквозь деревья впереди, собственное дыхание кажется оглушительным. Вылетев вместе с Волльстагом на крохотную плоскую полянку, скрытую кустами от случайного взгляда снизу, с берега, он кричит, хотя, кажется, не может крикнуть громче, чем Браги.  
Огун сидит на примятой траве, тяжело опираясь на булаву и пытаясь перевести дыхание: в кои-то веки оно сбилось, да и лицо Огуна больше не похоже на правильную каменную маску, лишенную всякого выражения. Левая нога в окровавленных лохмотьях, оставшихся от поножей, кажется освежеванной. Но Локи замечает это лишь мельком. Он бросается к Фенриру, в луже крови лежащему у ног Огуна.  
– Что ты сделал, – хрипит он. – Что ты сделал с ним!  
Огун смотрит на него с недоумением.  
– Я его ранил.  
В пальцах Локи взвивается раскаленное пламя.  
– Локи! – восклицает Волльстаг, но Локи не слышит его.  
Фенрир бледен, и его сознание едва теплится где-то на периферии ощущений: магическая ниточка, соединяющая отца и сына, исчезающе тонка. Амулет Хёнира бесполезным куском камня валяется далеко в стороне, на самом краю полянки: перевитый железными струнами плетеный кожаный шнур разорван, как ветхая конопляная нить. Локи требуется пара секунд, чтобы, подобрав его, накрепко затянуть узлом на запястье Фенрира, обернув шнур дважды вокруг руки.  
Волльстаг помогает Огуну подняться; кроме израненной ноги, других повреждений у него нет.  
– Повезло, – говорит Волльстаг, – окажись Браги один, ему бы не жить.  
– Невелика потеря, – яростно шипит Локи, осматривая рану на голове Фенрира. Удар булавы пришелся почти в висок. – Когда он перекинулся?  
– Что?  
– Когда он перекинулся?!  
– Когда упал, – спокойно отвечает Огун. – Я ударил волка, а свалился уже Фенрир.  
Его ровный тон и четкие объяснения должны были бы охладить пыл Локи, но вместо этого будят в нем самое настоящее бешенство. Ему хочется орать на Огуна, хочется отпустить огонь, уже жгущий кончики пальцев. Но Фенрир не шевелится, не приходит в себя – хвала Имиру, дышит… И Локи на время выбрасывает из головы Огуна. Фенрир крупнее его, выше и шире в плечах – Волльстаг только сдавленно охает, когда Локи поднимает бесчувственное тело на руки.  
– Локи, он живой? – спрашивает Волльстаг со смесью сочувствия и опаски в голосе.  
Локи нервно кивает. Он не хочет думать о том, как вышло, что Фенрир, владеющий своим волком лучше, чем Ёрмунганд – змеем, бросился на Браги: слишком хорошо представляется ему их внезапная встреча.  
– Давай, помогу.  
Протянутую руку Волльстага обжечь хочется ничуть не меньше, чем невозмутимое лицо Огуна, но Локи сдерживается. Фенрир тяжел, как мешок с камнями, и, когда Волльстаг берет его за руку, взваливая себе на плечи половину этой тяжести, у Локи не находится слов для возражения. Огун, пошатываясь и подволакивая ногу, поднимается на холм сам.  
Сигюн первой видит их, когда они возвращаются к стоянке. Видит и Фенрира, висящего на руках у Локи и Волльстага.  
– Видели корабли? – спрашивает Тор, пока она, прикусив губы, сосредоточенно останавливает кровь у Огуна и Фенрира разом.  
– Эгир прибыл, – говорит Огун звенящим голосом, и Сигюн, смутившись, обезболивает его рану.  
Фенрир громко стонет, и Локи негодующе смотрит на Сигюн, но она только шепчет ему:  
– Он выживет, Локи, выживет, раз до сих пор жив. Магические раны я лечу плохо, но у Огуна булава обычная. Сейчас, подожди…  
Через полминуты на голове Фенрира остается только участок безволосой кожи с пол-ладони размером. Но череп цел, рана зажила. Фенрир стонет снова, хрипло и тихо, а Сигюн отворачивается к Огуну.  
Страх уходит из Локи, оставляя его опустошенным. Глядя, как Фенрир открывает глаза и обводит ошалелым взглядом столпившихся вокруг асов, он ничего не говорит.  
– Хермод! – окликает Тор, и бледно-золотая коса мелькает на краю зрения. – Спустись на берег. Скажи, что Фандрал и Огун ранены, передай, что Фенрир здесь. Бальдр, поднимись в воздух, глянь, далеко ли ётуны ушли на запад. Локи!  
Локи поднимается на ноги. Он ждет, что еще скажет Тор, но тот молча берет его под руку и уводит прочь, в сторону от стоянки.  
– Ты заберешь близнецов и Браги, и вы вернетесь в Асгард, – говорит он вполголоса. – Сигюн и Бальдр перенесут вас.  
– Зачем? – удивление Локи так велико, что на миг он даже забывает о том, как началось это утро. – От армии Эспена осталось одно название. Нужно догнать их.  
– Если это, – Тор кивает в сторону стоянки, – повторится еще хоть раз, мы не только не догоним армию, но и все силы растратим на то, чтобы усмирить двух оборотней.  
– Не смей…  
– Локи, – твердо произносит Тор. – Фенрир и Ёрмунганд хорошие воины, но они становятся опасны. Фенрир в первый раз бросился на аса, но в последний ли?  
– Ёрмунганд ни на кого не нападал, – спорит Локи. – И я не могу забрать отсюда Бальдра, он не хочет уходить.  
Это чистая правда, хотя с тех пор, как снег полностью сошел и долины под холмами зазеленели, а вода перестала замерзать по ночам, Бальдр все ярче вспоминает Асгард, все жаднее слушает рассказы Локи и Сигюн об их коротких визитах в золотой дворец, все чаще спрашивает об отце и матери.  
– Он послушается меня. Я не хочу, чтобы он шел со мной в последнюю битву, будь он хоть сотню раз неуязвим. Ётунов мало, но они злы, как дикие пчелы, и мы не знаем, чего от них ждать.  
– А я, Тор? Я тоже опасен для своих или попросту бесполезен?  
Тор вздыхает.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрел за ётуном, который строит стену вокруг Асгарда. Мне не нравится, что он вот так запросто взял и предложил нам бесценную помощь. А твои слова о том, что Один и Хёнир согласились отдать ему Фрейю…  
Локи кусает губы, вспоминая свою недавнюю ложь. Он сказал Тору, что Снор требует руку Фрейи, потому что ее не получил Трюм. Что уже достроен дом, куда Снор сможет ввести жену и жить до конца своих дней в Асгарде, не как гость, а как подданный. И Тор поверил ему.  
– Ты знаешь его лучше, чем отец, и сможешь понять, где кроется подвох – а в том, что подвох есть, я не сомневаюсь. Ты нужен мне в Асгарде.  
Локи щурит глаза, уставившись на него в упор.  
– А как насчет того, где я нужен королю? Или себе?  
– Отправляйся в Асгард, брат, – повторяет Тор тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Когда кончится лето, мы тоже отправимся.  
Вернувшись, Бальдр рассказывает, что ётуны, не сворачивая, продолжают путь в горы, строго на север, но береговая линия уходит восточнее, а значит, Эгиру и остальным придется оставить корабли, чтобы преследовать их. К удивлению Локи, он подчиняется Тору беспрекословно. Под лучами восходящего солнца туманная дымка почти растворяется, когда Сигюн берет за руки его и Ёрмунганда, а Бальдр придерживает Браги, точно в бреду то и дело хватающегося за лицо.  
На Фенрира Браги не смотрит, точно боится столкнуться взглядом с глазами волка. Оно и понятно. Волк голоден, Фенрир ранен, и оба они злы, как демоны, потому что до сих пор Локи не сказал ни слова о произошедшем.

Август проходит в суете. Защитники Асгарда, израненные и измотанные эйнхерии, обеспокоенные родичи тех, кто все еще не вернулся из Мидгарда, заполняют столицу и сам золотой дворец. Фенрир безропотно отдается в руки разгневанного Хёнира, тогда как Ёрмунганд ускользает из города – один лишь Локи знает, куда. На побережье, поближе к дому Эгира.  
Локи и радует, и тревожит то, как Ёрмунганд говорит об Унн. Он спрашивает, говорил ли Ёрмунганд с Эгиром, и получает отрицательный ответ. Но намерения его ясны, они читаются на лице, в глазах, и Локи отпускает его, вспомнив, что о причастности Унн к страшным событиям прорицания вёльвы нет ни слова.  
Локи все чаще замечает, как неохотно слушается его сила, повинуясь движениям усталого тела и разума. Он мало спит и постоянно думает о разговоре с Фригг, с необъяснимым мрачным удовлетворением понимая, что, несмотря ни на какие усилия, ни на какое противодействие, проклятие вёльвы, которое король и королева именуют прорицанием, пока исполнялось с угнетающей точностью. Но что если попробовать не противиться ему? Асгард, как и все девять миров, лишь щепка на волнах Великого моря, так что толку пытаться выплыть против течения, когда... когда можно оседлать его, это течение.  
События и слова, пережитые и отложившиеся в памяти, всплывают в мозгу шумным сонмом. До сих пор все они, так или иначе, служили горьким подтверждением того, что всевидящая покойница решила отомстить разбудившему ее, и били тем сильнее, чем больше усилий Один прилагал к тому, чтобы помешать их свершению.  
Должно быть, Один и сам уже понял, что это бесполезно. Локи вспоминается его взгляд. "Мы решим дело". Он хмыкает. Плыть по течению, не подчиняясь ему, но и не сопротивляясь, лавировать в потоках навязанной проклятием участи, используя полученное знание о ней – насколько это сложно?  
Один за другим он терпеливо и тщательно восстанавливает сны, которые хотя бы смутно, но помнит. Конечно, многие детали ускользнули от него, о чем-то он попросту забыл сразу же по пробуждении, но все равно – это больше, чем могла бы рассказать мертвая провидица. И Локи медленно, по крохотному осколку, собирает мозаику сна, надеясь, что успеет понять ее смысл и значение прежде, чем прялки норн пойдут на новый виток. Хорошо это или дурно, но с самого начала августа Локи не видит снов.  
Что куда хуже – он слишком часто видит Снора, и довольное лицо ётуна, то, как он глядит на Сиф, как ухмыляется, ловя взгляд Локи, вовсе способно лишить сна. Месяц подходит к концу – и вот уже до срока, означенного Одином, остается неделя.   
– Работа Снора почти завершена.  
Не будь Локи сам взвинчен почти до предела, он бы и не заметил панических ноток в голосе Хёнира.  
– И что Всеотец хочет сказать ему, когда он придет за Сиф? И, главное, что он скажет Тору?  
– Мы не должны позволить закончить строительство.  
Локи фыркает.  
– И как ты себе это представляешь? К Снору не так-то просто подобраться, он слишком много зим провел при дворе Утгарта, чтобы позволить себя убить.  
– Я наслышан о том, как ты показал себя в Мидгарде, Локи. Вольно или нет, но лжешь ты так, что не поверить трудно. Подумай, как можно обмануть его.  
– Я маг, а не мошенник, – напоминает Локи сердито, но мысль его уже пускается в галоп, и полуосознанное желание почти мгновенно оформляется в идею.  
– Зато Снор не маг, – пожимает плечами Хёнир, и Локи морщится.  
– Он будет ожидать от меня каких угодно чар, – говорит он. – А вот если попробовать обойтись без магии, вооружившись тем, что создано природой…  
Ван недоуменно наклоняет голову, глядя на Локи в ожидании продолжения.  
– Ты говорил, Хермод хочет свести одну из своих кобылиц с конем, который работает у Снора.  
– Снор и близко не подпускает Хермода. Не желает, чтобы Свадильфари бросал работу.  
– О, он ее бросит, – кивает Локи сам себе. – До последнего камня в стене остается совсем немного, стоит поторопиться.  
– Поторопиться стоит еще по одной причине, – говорит Хёнир, и к беспокойству в его голосе – Локи четко различает это – добавляется стыд. Прежде чем закончить, он некоторое время собирается с силами. – Я говорил тебе, что магия уходит оттуда, где ей не рады.  
И на прогретой августовским солнцем галерее, залитой золотистым светом и заплетенной цветущими вьюнами, Локи прошибает озноб.  
– Ты хочешь мне сказать, что…  
– Да, – тяжело произносит Хёнир. – Есть вероятность, что последний камень, который замкнет кольцо вокруг Асгарда, изгонит магию, а не создаст барьер.  
Локи грязно бранится, ударив ладонью по горячим камням парапета.  
– И давно ты это заметил?  
Хёнир ежится.  
– Один знает? – спрашивает Локи.  
– Догадывается. Мне стало трудно ворожить около недели назад.  
– Если мы промедлим, ты и сонного зелья не сваришь, чтоб не отравить кого-нибудь, – цедит Локи и устремляется прочь из галереи.  
***  
Хель, почти поселившуюся в лазарете, Бальдр уводит оттуда за руку. Ему не особенно нравятся толки, распространившиеся по Асгарду вместе со слухами о скором конце войны. Среди воинов много одиноких, но немало и тех, кто успел обзавестись семьями. Их жены и дети, в прежнее время прощавшиеся с умершими в лазарете безропотно и молчаливо, теперь, когда стало ясно, что скоро бои закончатся и больше никто не погибнет, заводят разговоры о том, все ли потери Асгарда – следствие боев, кипевших за его пределами. И идут такие разговоры все дальше.  
– Вдовы, потерявшие мужей на войне, стократ злее любой войны, – говорит он, глядя на нее, пока она запирает за ними дверь своих покоев. – Вчера я слышал историю о том, что ты могла отпустить в посмертие тех, кого еще можно было излечить. А заодно и Локи винят в том, что привел тебя в Асгард. Нарочно, чтоб как можно больше добрых асов свести в могилу.  
Что же скажут завтра, думает он с внезапным страхом.  
– Но ведь это не так, – говорит ему Хель, как будто объясняется с малым ребенком.  
– А раньше ты такого не слыхала?  
– Раньше было больше тех, кто погибал в бою, – неторопливо отвечает Хель и проходит вглубь одной из дальних комнат, к окну, у которого стоит рама, накрытая покрывалом. – А они проснутся не в лазарете, а в Вальхалле, как только Хеймдалль возвестит о конце войны. Мне так сказала королева Фригг.  
Ее незамысловатая правота не успокаивает Бальдра. Да, погибшие в бою возвратятся. Но как быть с теми, кого Хель держала за руку? Услыхав о том, как она провожает умирающих, он не мог сомкнуть глаз две ночи. Едва не вернулись сны, мучившие его в далеком детстве: смерть, бессмысленная, жестокая, серое небо и серые лица со знакомыми и родными чертами, тяжелый воздух, пропитанный запахами сладкого меда, горького пива и соленого моря.  
Больше всего на свете Бальдр хочет никогда ни за что не подпускать Хель к лазарету. Как будто кто-то, кого не в состоянии поставить на ноги даже Хёнир, может забрать ее с собой, в тот безымянный, но безмерно пугающий Бальдра мир, куда она отправляет прочих.  
Бальдр вздрагивает и приказывает себе не смотреть на нее так пристально. Он не видел ее больше восьми зим, и стыд за то, что он бросил ее одну, когда пропал Локи, жжет ему глаза тем сильнее, чем ярче он видит, как она выросла. Какими легкими стали ее руки, как плавно она двигается, как произносит слова знакомого языка, делая его в дюжину раз красивее. Как мало ей осталось до того, чтобы из ребенка превратиться в деву.  
Шрамы магического ожога, покрывающие половину лица, шею и плечо, Хель старательно прячет под волосами, носит высокие воротники и кутается в газовые накидки, держит спину нарочито прямо – верно, глядя на повадки Фригг… Но Бальдр не видит шрамов – только белую кожу, густые темные волосы, вьющиеся на невесть откуда взявшемся ветру, и теплые золотистые глаза.  
Бальдр любуется ею и ужасается себе, не в силах принять то, что ощущает. Ему не хочется понимать, отчего так тяжелеет на сердце при мысли о том, что через три-четыре весны она войдет в возраст и кто-нибудь придет к Локи за нею с тремя дарами. А ведь именно он, Бальдр, носил ее на руках, когда оба они были детьми, и именно за его шею она так доверчиво цеплялась, пока он ходил по дворцу, словно прирос к ней. Так почему же его никто не спросит, хочется ли ему отдавать Хель кому-то?  
– Хорошо, что ты вернулся, – говорит между тем Хель. – Я хочу показать тебе кое-что. Смотри, я сама вышивала!  
Нельзя, нельзя думать об этом. Нельзя замечать минутное смущение, заставившее Хель опустить ресницы, точно ища что-то на узорчатом полу. Бальдр, сколько может, отводит взгляд – и не удерживается от вздоха, когда Хель снимает с рамы покрывало, открывая свету, льющемуся в окно, искусно вышитое полотно.  
В комнате словно становится холоднее от черно-синего рисунка, выглядящего точно окно, прорубленное в пространстве и выходящее в бушующее море. Ледяное пятно полотна манит Бальдра подойти поближе, рассмотреть каждую линию, каждый стежок, каждую ракушку из тех, которыми облеплен, как черными ногтями, корпус взлетевшего на гребень волны корабля, освещенного ветвистыми молниями.  
– Это Нагльфар, – говорит Хель нежно, а потом ее голос меняется, меняется сама речь – за короткое мгновение Хель из десятилетней девочки превращается в совсем другое существо, перед которым Бальдр робеет, пронзительно остро чувствуя себя маленьким и глупым. – Его строят те, кому нет места за столами Вальхаллы. Мужчины: те, кого я отпустила за грань. Женщины: матери, жены и дочери эйнхериев, валькирии мирного времени. Жертвы и самоубийцы. Те, за кем никто не приходит, когда норны обрезают нить.  
Бальдр зачарованно ведет рукой по гладким чалым парусам.  
– Какая красота, – выдыхает он и продолжает очень тихо: – Мне кажется, будто я видел его.  
– Может, и видел, – соглашается Хель. – Во сне, как я.  
– И куда же они хотят отправиться на этом корабле?  
Хель опускает голову, пряча лицо под волнами густых волос. Она все чаще делает так в присутствии Бальдра, и он отказывается понимать заодно и это. Когда она говорит, что-то в ее голосе заставляет его зябко передернуть плечами.  
– Домой.  
Несколько минут они молчат. Хель смотрит на Бальдра, он – то на нее, то на полотно, растянутое на раме.  
– Когда я показала его папе, он очень испугался, – роняет Хель. – Наверное, тоже во сне видел…  
***  
Для своей цели Локи выбирает любимицу Хермода, светло-соловую кобылку по имени Вендла. Вендла идет за ним, ведомая под уздцы, вон из конюшни, и Локи уже хочет оседлать ее, когда на пути у него вырастает Тор. Взгляд его не сулит ничего хорошего.  
– Когда ты вернулся?  
– Час назад. Далеко ли ты собрался, брат?  
Локи перебрасывает поводья через голову Вендлы на седло.  
– Фрейю замуж выдавать, – говорит он.  
– Фрейя в Ванахейме. Как ты собираешься это сделать, если Фрейр не выпускает ее даже за пределы дворцового сада, и, клянусь Имиром, правильно делает?  
– А ты разве забыл, что выдать Фрейю замуж можно и без ее участия? – ухмыляется Локи, но Тор остается серьезным.  
– Это не шутки, Локи. Если то, что только что сказал мне отец, правда, ётунам уже сейчас ничего не стоит разорвать Асгард изнутри. И если у тебя есть соображения, как не дать им это сделать, поделись хотя бы со мной.  
– Мне не нужна Фрейя, чтобы сделать то, что я собираюсь. И нет, не смотри на меня так, я не стану просить тебя снова напялить платье.  
– Тогда я позову Сигюн, и мы…  
– Я, Тор, – перебивает Локи, начиная раздражаться. – Ты не представляешь, как это просто, а я тебе не расскажу. Должен же я хоть в чем-то казаться себе сильнее.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что я позволю тебе куда-то идти одному?  
– А ты решил, что я послушно буду сидеть под замком после того, как Эспен пообещал захватить Асгард?  
Взглянув в глаза Локи, Тор делает шаг назад. Непохоже на него: у Локи что-то с лицом, не иначе… Но тут Тор говорит:  
– Нет, не будешь. Только скажи, далеко ли ты едешь.  
– К стене.  
– Зачем?!  
– Поговорю с нашим спасителем по душам, – улыбается было Локи, но улыбка выходит кривой, шутливое настроение, так старательно нагнетаемое, уже покинуло его. Он садится в седло и трогает бока Вендлы пятками. Тор хмурится, снова заступая ему дорогу.  
– Локи, не дури.  
– Отойди, Тор.  
– Ты надолго?  
– Только туда и обратно. Жаль, летать я еще не обучен.  
Тор растерянно отступает прочь.  
Однако когда во дворце ему попадается Бальдр, он тихонько просит:  
– Локи собрался прогуляться сегодня ночью. Проследи за ним, как ты умеешь. Меня он заметит.  
Бальдр морщится.  
– К тебе тоже пристала эта зараза, – говорит он неприязненно. – Локи столько сделал ради благополучного исхода войны, а асы все равно видят в нем только ётуна, врага. Я даже не всегда верю, когда отец говорит, что борется с этим. И в чем бы он ни уверял, это не изменится, когда война закончится. Берешь с него пример?  
– Однажды я уже заподозрил Локи в дурных намерениях, – глухо отзывается Тор, отводя взгляд. – И больше не намерен так ошибаться. Меня беспокоит не то, что он может быть на другой стороне, а безрассудство, с которым он доказывает обратное.  
Бальдр медленно кивает.  
И, конечно, не думает следить за Локи скрытно.  
Он выходит из-под тени деревьев как раз когда Локи добирается до покрытого лесом холма, с вершины которого видно стену.  
– Так догадки Тора верны? – спрашивает Бальдр громко, и Локи, вздрогнув, оборачивается. – Ты решил заворожить нашего спасителя?  
– Не его, – поправляет Локи. – Только его зверюгу. Если бы не она, сурта с два он управился бы в срок. А теперь Фрейя, чего доброго, может узнать, что уже просватана.  
– И как ты собираешься это сделать?  
– Так же, как и ты, – пожимает плечами Локи. – Конь идет за кобылой, как его ни понукай. А кобылой буду управлять я. Заманю его подальше в лес и убью. А потом сожгу тушу. Снор даже понять не сможет, куда подевался конь, ведь следов не останется.  
– Будь осторожен, – напутствует его Бальдр. – Если Снор поймает тебя…  
– Снор спит, – отрезает Локи. – Не держи меня за дурака, я опоил его еще за ужином.  
– Всеотец напрасно согласился на предложение этого ётуна, – потупившись, качает головой Бальдр. – Тору не удалось убить Эспена в Мидгарде, но почему этого нельзя сделать, когда он сам подберется ближе?  
– Потому что защищаться будет нечем, кроме исподнего.  
– Локи! Можно мне пойти с тобой?  
– Зачем это? Чтобы ты спел жаворонком над моей головой? Думаешь, просто мне будет после этого заманить чудовище в лес? Ступай домой и придумай что-нибудь, чтобы Тор меня не искал.  
Как только Локи скрывается среди деревьев, за которыми шумит одинокий работник, Бальдр поворачивается и нехотя идет назад. Не-маги не могут чувствовать чужого присутствия, не могут знать, что творится вокруг тех, кто сейчас далеко. И нельзя сказать, что слова Локи успокоили Бальдра. Но Локи упрям, так что у него должно получиться. Он творил чудеса и посложнее, чем превращение животного в движущийся манок…  
Успокоительных соображений хватает ненадолго: пройдя совсем немного, Бальдр со всех ног припускается назад, в лес, а потом и расправляет крылья. Жаворонок серой молнией мечется над кронами в поисках движения, следа, эха – безуспешно. Бальдр долетает до самых границ стены, что строит Снор – белокаменная громада высится скалой над кромкой Великого моря, но вокруг нее пусто. Не кипит работа, не ворочаются тяжелые камни. Не видно ни строителя, ни его могучего коня, ни Локи, который обещал вовсе не тратить времени.  
Бальдр кружит вдоль кольца стены, углубляется в лес, летя так низко, как может, между деревьями. Ночь близится к концу, когда он возвращается во дворец, чтобы, повинуясь нарастающему беспокойству, нарушить наказ Локи, рассказав о его затее первому, кого встречает: Тору.  
Хёнир не ждет гостей. Он коротает ночь без сна, смешивая снадобья и листая книги в поисках чего угодно, что могло бы усмирить жестокий нрав Фенрира… Тор и Бальдр отвлекают его от работы, заставляя начать поиски, и только просидев над картой несколько часов в попытках протянуть свою волшебную нить от разума к разуму, от мага к магу, где бы тот ни был, Хёнир вынужден сказать им: он бессилен. Локи пропал.


	51. Красное море

– Их слишком много, – зло выплевывает Эгир, глядя с палубы на берег. – Не пристанем. А уже стемнело. Где Тор, где Бальдр, когда они так нужны?  
Тюр хмуро смотрит то себе под ноги, то на навостривших уши близнецов. Фенрир и Ёрмунганд глядят сквозь осеннюю мглу туда, где у самой воды уже идет битва.  
Это всего-навсего очередной узкий фьорд среди темно-серых скал, изрезанных множеством ущелий и крутых троп, – пустынный северный край, куда гонимые остатки армии ётунов так спешили все лето. Эгир, мечтая, наконец, вернуться домой, решил обогнать их по морю и ударить сбоку, но затея его кончилась бесславно. Первые же отряды, добравшиеся до берега, чтобы заночевать на суше, наткнулись на целые полчища ётунов – точно те ждали их, заранее зная время и место. Глупо с их стороны, когда битва за Асгард уже кончена, но, верно, они этого не знают, потому и сражаются, как одержимые.  
– Локи пропал где-то в лесах Асгарда, – говорит Тюр. – В конце лета. Тор, Бальдр и Хёнир ищут его.  
– Тор ищет Локи! – взрывается Эгир. – А в это время проклятые ётуны вот-вот выиграют сражение! Вот только виноват в этом будет не Локи, а я.  
– Так почему бы тебе не сойти с корабля и не поднять меч, – произносит Фенрир тихо и словно сам себе, но Эгир отлично слышит его. И не он один.  
– А почему бы тебе не помолчать, мальчик? – гневно спрашивает он. – Или ты думаешь, будто достаточно разок показать зубы, чтобы обратить в бегство армию?  
Ёрмунганд предостерегающе поднимает руку, но поздно.  
– Думаю, меньше всего ты жаждешь рассмотреть волчьи зубы как следует, – огрызается Фенрир в ответ. – Тюр отважнее тебя, ведь он не предлагает отсиживаться в море, когда на суше идет битва. Да даже Бара храбрее тебя, ведь она отпустила его биться, а не наблюдать за тем, как бьются другие!  
– Замолчи, Фенрир! – приказывает Тюр, и тот, сверкнув глазами, подхватывает меч.  
– Ждите, пока берег для вас расчистят, – бросает он. – Да не позабудьте о трубах и парадных плащах, когда станете сходить на берег, – он бросает взгляд на Эгира и заканчивает с расстановкой: – благородные асы.  
И прыгает за борт. Ёрмунганд успевает только вскрикнуть, а потом следит, как черная голова Фенрира появляется и исчезает среди темных волн, пока он быстро плывет к берегу. Плавает Фенрир плохо, его ведет и держит на плаву ярость, придающая сил и лишающая страха; Ёрмунганд бросается в воду следом. Фенрир доплывет, в этом он уверен. Но лучше, если на берегу рядом с измотанными эйнхериями окажутся они оба.  
Сердце сдавливает болью почти сразу, как он оказывается в воде. Беда, понимает Ёрмунганд, чувствуя, как тело теряет форму и способность держаться на воде – на краткое время, требуемое, чтобы обрести ее заново, в иной ипостаси. Беда.  
– Фенрир! – успевает крикнуть он, чувствуя, как уходит под воду пояс с оружием, как натягивается на шее и лопается новая, крепкая и толстая цепь, зачарованная на пределе способностей Хёнира.  
Фенрир его уже не слышит.  
Оставшимся на палубе только и остается, что наблюдать, как на берег, отряхиваясь, выбирается волк размером с лошадь, а сражающиеся друг с другом ётуны и эйнхерии в пылу боя не замечают его, пока он не обрушивается на ближайших из них, вмяв лапами в рассыпающуюся гальку и великана, и его противника.  
– Я думал, Хёнир сделал что-то, – севшим голосом произносит Эгир.  
– Хёнир сделал все возможное, – в тон ему отвечает Тюр.  
– Но этого оказалось недостаточно! Взгляни!  
Именно в эту минуту голова змея, молочно белеющая в густой тьме, показывается над водой, и берег оглашают крики.  
Тюра трясет. Он сжимает борт, на который опирается, так, что раздается треск, и Эгир не сразу может сказать, что трещит: пальцы Тюра или крепко просмоленная балка. Крики ужаса на берегу превращаются в вопли боли, в душераздирающий смертный вой, сквозь который слышны порой хруст и рычание, пока волк и змей вдвоем опустошают берег.  
Армия ётунов не доберется до гор, говорит себе Тюр. А равно и воины Асгарда с тех кораблей, что пристали первыми. Корабли так и будут стоять здесь пустые, зарывшись острыми носами в темную гальку.  
Рядом с ним Эгир не мигая глядит, как свивается стремительными кольцами змей, бросается вперед, замирает на доли секунды, чтобы тут же снова прийти в движение. Под сердцем у Эгира зреет колючий плод, ледяные иглы которого мешают ему вздохнуть. До тошноты ярко и отчетливо он представляет себе Унн, стоящую на берегу на пути змея. Почти видит, как сжимаются вокруг ее тонкой фигурки смертельные объятия, перемалывая, ломая, как хрупкую лучину. Нет, нет, ни за что он не позволит больше младшей дочери гулять у кромки воды. Восемь ее старших сестер уже вошли в дома своих мужей, обретя новые семьи. У Унн все будет еще лучше. Самое лучшее.  
Он не успевает додумать. От носа до кормы корабля прокатывается возглас, в котором смешиваются удивление и испуг, когда, прикончив, видно, всех, кто не успел скрыться, змей и волк бросаются друг на друга и живым косматым, зубастым, чешуйчатым клубком когтей, клыков принимаются кататься по берегу.  
– Им становится хуже, когда Локи нет рядом, – глухо продолжает Тюр, будто не слыша его. – Но они скоро выбьются из сил и перекинутся обратно.  
– Или не перекинутся, – рявкает Эгир, перекрикивая звуки, доносящиеся с берега. – И обратят внимание на то, что не до всей добычи добрались! И если волк еще может остаться где был, то змей превосходно плавает. Отплываем, – бросает он и, встретив взгляд Тюра, повышает голос, не давая ему произнести ни слова: – Я сказал, отплываем! Нам нечего тут дожидаться.  
***  
Ёрмунганд просыпается оттого, что рукам холодно, а плечу и груди – тяжело так, что он едва может вздохнуть.  
Занимается рассвет. Узкая алая полоса чистого неба над морем ютится между границами воды и тяжелого покрова туч, черных, как грозовые. Стоит солнцу взойти, тупо и медленно думает Ёрмунганд, как алое тут же станет бледно-серым и истает без следа.  
Подняв руку, он запутывается пальцами в разметанных волосах Фенрира, лежащего головой у него на груди. Кожа странно липкая, и, поднеся ладонь к глазам, Ёрмунганд видит, что пальцы у него в крови. Острый металлический запах врывается в легкие мгновением позже, а потом Фенрир сдавленно стонет, приходя в себя.  
Ёрмунганд не пытается подняться, пока Фенрир не садится, с трудом оторвавшись от него. Его бьет крупная дрожь, лицо серое, как мертвое осеннее небо, в волосах запеклась кровь. Вся их одежда вымазана кровью, они измараны так, словно купались в ней. Слишком много крови для тех, кто до сих пор жив.  
Впрочем, он тут же понимает, отчего ее столько, что весь берег побагровел, и серая галька кажется в рассветном зареве исчерна-алой.  
Фенрир, оглядевшись, бессильно роняет голову на сложенные руки. Злые слезы, которые душат его, не кажутся Ёрмунганду чем-то удивительным. У него самого так темно на душе, что впору кричать, плакать, метаться, не зная покоя, но он только смотрит вокруг, на лежащие мертвые тела, отстраненно цепляясь взглядом за приметные мелочи: серебряные фибулы столичной асгардской гвардии, щиты с золотым котлом и скачущим оленем – гербами домов Тюра и Эгира, так хорошо знакомыми. Оторванная рука, сжимающая меч: обычный короткий меч рядового, но у основания рукояти пестреет шнурок оберега. С хозяином этого меча близнецы сидели у одного костра во время последней ночевки на берегу.  
Косматые черные меха ётунских плащей и красные шнуры в волосах. Неузнаваемые почерневшие лица.  
Понимание обрушивается на Ёрмунганда с силой камнепада. Он отворачивается от Фенрира, и его тошнит. Потом он отползает в сторону, скользя пальцами по мокрым камням, а Фенрир все еще сухо всхлипывает, как обиженный ребенок.  
– Ушли… – говорит он, заставив Ёрмунганда вздрогнуть и посмотреть в сторону воды. – Ушли! Бросили нас здесь.  
– Они спасали свои жизни, – возражает Ёрмунганд. Собственный голос звучит холодно, спокойно и твердо. Всякий раз он боится, что после очередной прогулки змея примется шипеть вместо того, чтобы разговаривать. И никакие старания Тюра не могут избавить его от этого страха. – Эгир знает, как мы опасны.  
– Эгир не знает, как с этим бороться, а потому на всякий случай бежит, как от огня.  
На память Ёрмунганду приходит то утро больше месяца назад, когда Фенрир, сойдя на берег и потянув носом сладкий ветер с суши, вдруг подобрался и глухо зарычал. Это не было синхронное превращение: Ёрмунганд не успел даже охнуть, когда сердце охлестнуло болью, а волк уже несся вверх по склону холма, где, как выяснилось позже, дремал на посту Первый Скальд Асгарда. Памятуя о торге между асами и цвергами, шедшем однажды в тронном зале золотого дворца, Ёрмунганд не винил и не винит Фенрира за то нападение. Если быть до конца честным, он и сам с удовольствием свернул бы Браги шею.  
Но одно дело Браги, и совсем другое…  
– Мы же и сами понятия не имеем, как это остановить, – говорит он. – И все-таки нас пустили на порог. Благодари Бергельмира, что Всеотец не посадил нас под замок, а позволил драться за Асгард наравне с теми, кто здесь родился.  
– Позволил драться, – дыхание Фенрира пресекается, так что он глотает окончания слов, и Ёрмунганд не знает почему: от плача или от неугасимого гнева, которому так мало надо, чтобы разгореться, захлестнув Фенрира с головой. – Но как по-твоему, брат, стал бы Асгард драться за нас? Если что-то пойдет не так, если что-то случится – первый же дохлый мидгардец на службе у Тора проломит тебе голову…  
Ёрмунганд, подавшись вперед, сжимает плечо Фенрира. О том, что самое страшное случилось минувшей ночью, он не говорит. За ними придут, это вопрос времени.  
– Хёнир делает все, что в его силах, ты же знаешь это.  
В ответ Фенрир только мотает головой, нервным, неосознанным движением дергая висящую на шее цепь. Когда он поворачивается, его лицо кажется Ёрмунганду запредельно усталым, заострившимся. Почти как у отца.  
– Ни Хёнир, ни Всеотец не делают того, что могли бы сделать, если б была возможность. Они не в силах избавить нас от нас самих. А для Тюра и Эгира мы просто две диковинки. Опасные диковинки. Неуправляемые твари, которых надо иногда выпускать на врага, чтобы стравить злобу и заодно проредить его ряды. Думаешь, они видят в нас что-то, кроме оружия? Думаешь, знают, понимают, как нам тяжело?!  
Ёрмунганд не знает, что ему ответить. Сам он привык делиться своими горестями с Унн, которая всегда была готова выслушать, утешить и отвлечь его, одним своим присутствием заставить забыть о тяжелых мыслях и чувстве одиночества, ненужности, отверженности, преследовавших его почти с рождения. Но с кем делился Фенрир? Слушал ли его кто-нибудь так же внимательно, обнимал ли так же тепло? И почему он, Ёрмунганд, старший брат, даже не подумал о том, что Фенрир может в этом нуждаться? Не по той ли причине, о которой говорит Фенрир? Ярость, пробивающаяся, кажется, уже в самом облике Фенрира, отталкивает его, отталкивала их друг от друга все время, наравне с тем, что жили и живут они в разных домах, не тяготясь редкими встречами.  
– Что будет с нами, когда война закончится?  
– Война уже закончена, Фенрир. Вернемся в Асгард, встретим отца…  
– Отца – нет!  
– …встретим отца, – с нажимом произносит Ёрмунганд. – Может быть, поедем с ним в Ванахейм. Там живут более сильные маги, чем где-либо. А может…  
С тех пор, как Локи пропал снова, Ёрмунганд уже старается не ждать его возвращения. Не считать часы и дни. В прошлый раз его не было восемь зим, сколько будет теперь – никто не знает, даже Хёнир. Он старался не смотреть в глаза Токк, когда они прощались, ни о чем не спрашивать Хель, когда взял ее на руки в последний вечер перед отплытием. Токк сказала: он не оставил бы их по своей воле. Только эта мысль спасает Ёрмунганда, но как заставить Фенрира поверить, он не знает.  
– А может, в Альвхейм, – горько смеется Фенрир. – И там из нас с тобою сделают благородных асов, под стать нашим опекунам. То-то будет радости маме!  
– Мама тут ни при чем, – одергивает его Ёрмунганд, но Фенрир не слушает его. Он снова опускает голову, вцепившись пальцами в волосы и спрятав лицо.  
– Проклятые асы, – бормочет он. – И проклятые ётуны. Они-то могут убраться назад, домой, и не убивать друг друга, могут, в отличие от нас. И понятия не имеют, что это такое – знать, кто прячется внутри тебя, и быть не в силах запереть его надежно. Никто не знает, даже Хёнир. Даже отец.  
– Звериная злоба обоснована, – говорит Ёрмунганд то, что знает с самого раннего детства, с тех самых пор, как осознал, что в нем живут две сущности. – А наша – беспричинна. Поэтому с нею так трудно.  
– С нею невыносимо! – кричит Фенрир. – Может быть, это мы прокляты, брат? Так и есть, так и есть… Ненавижу. Имир, как же я это все ненавижу…  
Ёрмунганду не хочется слушать, но слова утешения не идут на язык. Вместо того он ловит себя на мысли, что это самый долгий и искренний их разговор за последние несколько лет. Может быть, за всю войну. Это могло бы радовать его, не знай он, что Фенрир ни за что не произнес бы ни слова из сказанного, если бы ему достало сил молчать.  
Звериная злоба истощима, но злоба змея и волка – неиссякаема. Она может лишь притупиться, обратившись в глухое, тлеющее в груди раздражение, которому все равно не понадобится много времени, чтобы вызреть в подлинную ярость. Злоба Фенрира выходит из него сухими спазмами, и если это способно спасти его – Ёрмунганд готов сидеть рядом и ждать.  
***  
– Сигюн! Сигюн! Открой!  
Хель молотит в дверь покоев так, что стук разносится по всему этажу. К тому времени, как Сигюн, вскочив с постели и не одеваясь, подбегает и отпирает ее, по соседству уже, верно, никто не спит. Хель вбегает в комнату. Заплаканная, маленькая и худая, в по обыкновению темном платье и с распущенными длинными волосами, которые, разметавшись по плечам, совсем не прикрывают изуродованного лица, она выглядит, как ожившее дурное знамение, и сердце Сигюн холодеет от страшного предчувствия.  
– Что с тобой случилось?  
– Отправь меня в Мидгард, – требует Хель. – Немедленно!  
– Хель… – начинает Сигюн.  
– Там мои братья, – нетерпеливо перебивает ее Хель. – Среди мертвецов, Сигюн! Я должна быть там, должна, мне надо… Смотри!  
Она хватает Сигюн за руку, и полутемная комната вокруг пропадает, сменившись холодным пейзажем. Солнце поднимается над скалами, окружающими узкий фьорд; сереет тьма, сгустившаяся за ночь на небольшом участке каменного берега, и из глубокого сумрака проступают, становясь все четче, очертания разбросанных повсюду мертвых тел, лежащих как попало на камнях. Сигюн вскрикивает – она не видит никого и ничего живого, только море, кровь и трупы.  
Сигюн нечем дышать. Больше всего ей хочется спросить – может ли Хель так же увидеть Локи? Показать его? Хотя бы узнать, что он жив! Но перед глазами остается все тот же галечный берег, окруженный скалами.  
– Смотри внимательно, – повторяет голос Хель в ее голове. – Запомни то, что видишь. Отправь меня туда! Пожалуйста!  
Сигюн оглядывается, борясь с дурнотой. И, понимая, что едва ли сможет убедить Хель и себя, что это лишь ночной кошмар – один из многих приходящих к тем, кто в Асгарде ждет остающихся за его пределами воинов, – кивает.  
– Только оденусь, – говорит она.  
Фенрир и Ёрмунганд лежат на берегу, бездумно глядя на пустынную морскую гладь, и наползающие волны омывают их ноги мутно-красной водой. Сигюн задыхается от висящего в воздухе запаха; она сразу же склоняется над близнецами, покрытыми своей и чужой кровью так, что лиц не различить. Они не выглядят, как живые, но смертельных ран она не находит и, зашептав параллельно два заклинания, оглядывается на Хель.  
И едва не замолкает.  
Хель стоит у подножья дальней скалы, все такая же маленькая и черно-белая, и руки ее протянуты вперед и в стороны в несомкнутом объятии. Она не издает ни звука, но галька под ее ногами вскипает, мелкие камешки подскакивают, как живые, и берег весь приходит в движение, как если бы под ним двигалось что-то живое.  
Сигюн подбирает под себя ноги, прилагая усилия, чтобы ненароком не умолкнуть – уж очень ей хочется оказаться подальше отсюда.  
Зыбкая поверхность каменного берега меж тем бурлит, вспухая и осыпаясь, и тела павших – и асы, и ётуны – проваливаются вниз, тонут, как в зыбучем песке, медленно, дюйм за дюймом. А волны, прокатывающиеся по гладким камням, принимают в себя и покрывают их сверху новыми и новыми слоями гальки.  
Сигюн не знает, сколько это продолжается. Однако когда Хель опускает руки, берег пуст и чист, и только Фенрир и Ёрмунганд в окровавленной одежде напоминают о том, что здесь совсем недавно была бойня.  
– Пойдем, – говорит усталая, но довольная собой Хель, подойдя ближе и протягивая руки.  
Ёрмунганд смотрит на нее, как будто не сразу узнавая; Фенрир же, кажется, и вовсе глядит куда-то внутрь себя. Сигюн не хочется брать его за руку, чтобы переместить. Ей вообще не хочется прикасаться к близнецам, ей страшно даже смотреть на них, как будто она только что впервые поняла, что это такое – стихийный оборотень. Бросив на нее взгляд, Ёрмунганд поднимает Хель на одну руку, а другой обнимает Фенрира. Хель же протягивает руку Сигюн:  
– Пора возвращаться.  
***  
– Гляди-ка, кто это там?  
Стоя на восточной городской стене, обращенной к лесу, Хермод смотрит с парапета вниз, сквозь золотое и багряное кружево древесных крон на переплетения узких троп, вьющихся в чаще и пропадающих у самой опушки. Лес подступает совсем близко, отдельные могучие старые деревья растут под самой стеной, но то, что заинтересовало ночного стража, маячит дальше, то почти теряясь в редеющей листве, то возникая неторопливой тенью, блуждающей по тропинке между темными стволами. Во влажном холодном воздухе золотистые лучи утреннего солнца рассеиваются, но Хермоду кажется, будто они просвечивают странную фигуру насквозь.  
– Кажется, Браги… – неуверенно говорит он. – Такой же высокий, да и волосы рыжие.  
Страж в сомнении щурит глаза, вглядываясь в пронизанную солнцем фигуру. Дымка, клубящаяся у корней деревьев, постепенно рассеивается, воздух делается прозрачным и звонким, и Хермод подается вперед, почти перевесившись через парапет.  
– Да это же… посмотри… Вендла! Вендла!  
– Да не может это быть Вендла, – качает головой страж. – Вендлу твою Локи свел, а это другой кто-то.  
Хермод кусает губы, глядя на неторопливо бредущего по тропинке неизвестного, на кобылу, ведомую под уздцы. По мере того как солнце поднимается выше, их силуэты выглядят все менее реальными, словно тают вместе с холодным туманом: высокая и тонкая фигура в ореоле горящих на солнце рыжих волос и розоватое пятно – бесшумно переступающая копытами бледно-соловая лошадь. Однако деревья скрывают их раньше, чем они растворяются, пропадая с глаз, так что Хермод все-таки дает себе зарок разыскать Браги и порасспросить его, не изловил ли он в лесу под стенами дворца бесхозную кобылу.  
Ближе к полудню Браги действительно обнаруживается под одним из старых деревьев, растущих на отшибе, отделенных от опушки небольшим открытым пространством. Однако к попыткам Хермода узнать, зачем он бродил по лесу ранним утром, он остается безучастен. Он сидит, привалившись спиной к покрытому мхом стволу, с лирой на коленях, баюкая ее, как ребенка, и что-то бормоча себе под нос. Новая песня, думает Хермод, отчего-то не чувствуя обычной благоговейной радости от осознания, что в ближайшие дни Первый Скальд сыграет и споет в зале пиров. Быть может, оттого, что и дыхание Браги, и весь воздух вокруг него пропитаны недвусмысленно густым горько-сладким запахом меда.  
– Какая еще, к сурту, Вендла? – недовольно переспрашивает Браги, на минуту оторвавшись от созерцания собственных пальцев, шарящих по струнам. – Если Локи чуть не накануне нападения ётунов на Асгард оседлал лошадь и умчался неведомо куда, с него и спрашивай.  
Лира звучит резковато даже притом, что наигрывает Браги тихо. А его лицо, перечеркнутое шрамами, так напоминает Хермоду разодранный холст, что ему хочется немедленно отвернуться. Желание найти и вернуть Вендлу заставляет его потратить еще несколько минут на расспросы, но Браги, похоже, не помнит ничего дальше первого куплета недописанной песни. Его взгляд устремлен куда-то сквозь Хермода, пальцы на струнах подрагивают, а яркие тонкие губы нервно дергаются, и Хермода посещает новая глупая мысль – что рот Браги тоже похож на шрам. Узкий и неровный красный след, который никак не заживет, потому что под ним зреет нарыв.  
В лесах Асгарда невозможно найти одинокого всадника, если тот сам не хочет, чтобы его нашли – а Локи явно не желает быть обнаруженным, хоть и взял себе приметную, золотисто-розовую Вендлу. Только раз Хермод получает известие о бесхозной лошади, которую кто-то видел в паре дней пути от столицы, но у той грива черная: должно быть, сбежала у кого-то…  
Хермод глядит, как с каждым днем, потраченным на поиски Локи, мрачнеет Тор. Ему нечем утешить ни принца, ни короля. В сердце закрадываются подозрения. Почему Локи пропал так внезапно? И как раз тогда, когда была уже почти достроена стена. Ётун по имени Снор не успел закончить строительство: его могучий конь пропал, а потом и сам он куда-то подевался – по слухам, прямо из золотого дворца… а в начале осени под стены пришли ётуны.   
Захваченный войной и последней битвой, вынужденный следить помимо конюшен еще за тысячью мелочей внутри золотого дворца, отправляться с поручениями и передавать послания, а после – помогать распорядителям пира в честь одержанной победы, о странном происшествии Хермод забывает: ровно до того дня, пока снова не сталкивается с диковинной парочкой – незнакомец и лошадь – в лесу, возвращаясь в столицу из пригорода.  
Две тени возникают и пропадают почти под самым носом, и Хермод начинает сердиться.  
– Браги! – кричит он, завидев копну рыжих волос в стороне от тропы, среди черных голых зимних деревьев. – Эй, Браги!  
Ни ответа, ни движения – даже снег, зыбко лежащий на ветвях, неподвижен, как нарисованный. Конь Хермода, без затей названный Чалым, фыркает, мотая мордой в облаке пара от дыхания, водит заиндевевшим носом. Заморозки и выпавший следом за ними снег за считанные дни превратили осеннюю сказку леса в зимнюю, но не красота леса заставляет Хермода решительно толкнуть бока Чалого пятками, заставив сойти с тропы, хотя рыжий отблеск уже пропал за частоколом древесных стволов. Хермод подгоняет коня, спеша догнать его – совсем немного, только вон до той раздвоенной ольхи, где он наверняка прячется, пьяно похохатывая над неумным конюхом…  
Но под ольхой нет следов. Снег чист и бел, если не считать четкого отпечатка крыла и небольшой ямки с неровными краями: ночью здесь охотилась сова.  
Хермод сплевывает и разворачивает Чалого, возвращаясь. Неужели показалось? Конь всхрапывает, переходя без понукания на рысь, точно стремясь убраться подальше от злосчастной ольхи: Хермод всем существом чувствует его растущее беспокойство.  
Какая-то сила влечет оглянуться, Хермод почти слышит просьбу в звенящей тишине леса – и от этого ему делается так страшно, что он пригибается к шее Чалого и пускает его галопом по тропе, так что только снег летит из-под копыт, обнажая черную, покрытую тлеющей листвой землю.


	52. Цепь Бруи

Зима, пришедшая раньше срока, не изводит Асгард ни морозами, ни метелями, и снежное спокойствие кажется долгожданным отдыхом для мира, многие зимы до этой проведшего в состоянии войны. Временем, когда можно перевести дух и спать спокойно.  
Но никто из тех, кто живет в золотом дворце или гостит здесь по приглашению короля, покоя не знает.  
– Здравствуй, высокий.  
Тор вздрагивает и опускает взгляд на гостя. Цверги вышли сухими из воды: когда ётунская атака на Асгард разбилась о стену Снора, они бросили союзников, и никого из тех, кто помогал остаткам армии Эспена прорываться между мирами, захватить не удалось. У Тора нет оснований не верить словам Локи о причастности Ивальди, но Локи нет рядом, так что он на любого цверга теперь глядит с подозрением, особенно если тот сидит теперь с ним за одним столом в зале пиров и подставляет кубок тому же виночерпию, что и Один. Ни Тюр, ни Эгир, ни даже Хёнир, которому принадлежит идея пригласить этого цверга, не могут его переубедить.  
– И тебе привет, мастер Бруи, – говорит он медленно.  
Черные глазки ювелира сверлят его, заставляя прилагать усилия, чтобы не отвести взгляд.  
– Ваш колдун сказал мне, что я должен изготовить цепь.  
– Это так.  
– Прочную цепь, на которой можно держать крупного зверя. Какого?  
Тор пьет вино, как воду, но на душе не делается легче. Локи знал мастера Бруи, и, может, одному ему из всех цвергов стоит верить, но что если за время войны вражда между Бруи и Ивальди сошла на нет? Что если, узнав, для кого нужна цепь, он найдет способ навредить, сделать хуже, чем дела обстоят сейчас?  
– Волка, – подает голос Тюр.  
Цверг поднимает брови.  
– Для волка довольно будет крепкой веревки, ас. Зачем я тебе?  
– Это непростой волк, мастер Бруи, – вмешивается Хёнир. – И цепь нам нужна особенная, поскольку те, над которыми я ворожил, не могут их удержать.  
– О, так у вас целая стая волков?  
– Ты знаешь, о ком идет речь, – теряет терпение Эгир. – Дети Локи – стихийные оборотни, и их звери вот-вот возьмут верх над ними. В начале осени они перебили сотню эйнхериев в Мидгарде, а сейчас они здесь, и кто знает, что еще они учинят.  
Тор мрачно глядит на Эгира. Как будто мало ему того, что гибель злополучной сотни стала известна всему Асгарду, Фенрир и Ёрмунганд из знакомой и привычной опасности превратились для многих в подлинное олицетворение зла и уже сейчас кое-кто требует их казни, не слушая объяснений. Мало того, что страх перед детьми Локи перекинулся и на Хель, вынужденную не покидать дворца, чтобы не сделаться мишенью для обвинений в других смертях. Эгиром, как и прочими асами, движет страх, это Тору понятно, но чего может бояться тот, кто первым принял под свой кров Ёрмунганда? Тор глядит на Тюра, но тот отводит взгляд.  
– Они уже не могут стать опаснее, чем сейчас, – говорит Тор. – Цепи нужны, чтобы не потерять амулеты. Верно, Хёнир?  
Маг кивает.  
– Если ты согласен, назови цену за свой труд, мастер Бруи, и Асгард уплатит ее.  
Цверг неторопливо осушает кубок и оглядывает их.  
– Я не вижу здесь ни Фенрира, ни Ёрмунганда, ни их отца, а рассчитывал увидеть. Если им это нужнее, чем вам, где ж они сами?  
– Они не смогли к нам присоединиться, – быстро произносит Эгир. – Так ты согласен?  
Мастер Бруи глядит на него с неприязнью.  
– Мне сдается, что ты темнишь, ётун.  
– Я ас! – восклицает Эгир, задохнувшись.  
– Не всякий из живущих в Асгарде может зваться асом, – говорит Бруи и снова глядит на Тора: в упор, точно стремясь заглянуть не в глаза, а прямо в мысли. – Не всякая цепь куется для того, чтоб носить на ней украшения.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты толкуешь, – раздраженно бросает Эгир. – Я дам тебе столько золота, сколько ты весишь, но изготовь цепь, которую не сможет разорвать никакая сила. Или ты на это не способен?  
– Настоящий мастер способен выковать цепь даже из горных корней, рыбьих песен и кошачьих шагов, – надменно отвечает ему цверг. – Попробуй порвать такую цепь, ётун, и тогда говори о чужом мастерстве.  
Отвернувшись от разгневанного Эгира, Бруи обращается к Хёниру:  
– Может, с тобой, колдун, разговор у нас выйдет потолковее? Уйдем-ка отсюда.  
Тор смотрит им в спины, когда они удаляются, и хмурится от ощущения, что смысл разговора ускользнул от него, что сказано было больше, чем он услышал. В эту минуту ему так остро не хватает Локи у правого плеча – пусть даже такого же пьяного, как он сам сейчас, – что это почти больно.  
Поиски, на которые ушло столько времени и сил, не дали ничего – а между тем, будь Тор тогда не в лесах под стеной Снора, а на мидгардском берегу – он нашел бы способ избежать бойни. Вина гложет его, вина перед погибшими и перед их семьями, перед близнецами – и перед Локи тоже.  
Он опять вспоминает о Хель: та единственная не боится за отца, и, зная, в чем заключается ее магический дар, Тор тоже старается не думать о том, что Локи может не быть в живых. Хель знала бы об этом, разве нет? Но тогда отчего его невозможно найти, отчего время идет, а он все не объявился? Знает ли он, что задуманное им удалось, что стена не была достроена, но выдержала натиск ётунов, что война закончилась? Знает ли, в какой опасности оказались его дети, оставшись без него?  
***  
– Бальдр так редко бывает дома, – грустно говорит Хель, поднося к губам кубок с горячим и темным травяным взваром. – Зачем, если в Мидгарде все хорошо?  
Сигюн пожимает плечами. Рядом с Хель ей не хочется думать ни о чем дурном, но в последние дни девочка ведет себя так, словно вот-вот произойдет что-то страшное и неизбежное, и мрачные мысли сами лезут в голову. Бальдр пропадает в Мидгарде, беспокойной птицей летая над горами и лесами, но он вернется. А что Локи? Почему о нем нет вестей? Неужели он правда покинул столицу, испугавшись, что ётуны прорвут укрепления? И бросил детей? Нет, нет, он не мог. Всякий раз при мысли об этом у Сигюн перехватывает горло.  
Чтоб не позволять себе думать, она следит за натруженными руками Токк, расставляющей на столике блюдца с крохотными пирожками и засахаренными фруктами, кубки для взвара и миски с мочеными яблоками.  
– Довольно хлопотать, Токк, посиди с нами, – предлагает она.  
Взяв эту женщину себе в услужение, она понадеялась, что та станет для нее доброй компаньонкой. Может быть, однажды расскажет побольше о жизни Локи в Ётунхейме. Пусть даже станет еще одним болезненным напоминанием о нем, пусть – но все равно будет рядом.  
Токк молча кивает и опускается на свободную скамью поодаль от столика. Протягивает руки Хель, зовя забраться к себе на колени, но та мотает головой.  
– Я уже взрослая, – говорит она без улыбки, тянет со стола пирожок и снова опускает нос в свой кубок.  
Токк складывает руки на коленях и замирает ледяным изваянием; это спокойствие, уверена Сигюн, хрупко, как первый осенний лед, но в присутствии Хель она не решается спросить о том, о чем больше всего хочет.  
– Хель, – тихонько окликает она девочку. – Скажи мне, ты могла бы…  
– Показать тебе, где папа, так же, как показала, где мои братья?  
Сигюн смущенно опускает взгляд, не заметив, как напряглась Токк.  
– Я не знаю, где он, – говорит Хель, глядя на Сигюн пристально и даже как будто испытующе. – Но он вернется.  
Она соскакивает со скамьи и, подойдя к Токк, обнимает ее, прежде чем покинуть комнату рядом с библиотекой.  
– Ты веришь этому, Токк? – спрашивает Сигюн, когда за Хель закрывается дверь.  
– Что мой господин вернется? Что он не бросил нас, не предал, не вернулся в Ётунхейм, чтобы попытаться вернуть себе власть над теми, кто желает ему смерти?  
Когда глаза Токк вспыхивают вот так, Сигюн начинает казаться, что ее обманули. Что перед нею не скромная служанка, кормилица, дочь повитухи, а совсем другая женщина, таинственная и опасная. Она прогоняет наваждение, сердясь на себя за то, какие чувства вызывают в ней ледяная белизна кожи, иссиня-черные волосы и красные глаза Токк здесь, в золотом дворце, где, кроме нее, никто не выглядит так откровенно иначе.  
– Расскажи мне о его жене, – выпаливает Сигюн. – Какой она была?  
Странная женщина Токк долго глядит на нее, и под этим взглядом Сигюн делается не по себе. Словно она спросила о чем-то страшном и потаенном, о чем-то большем, чем погибшая цареубийца, мать ведьмы и оборотней. Но она слишком долго ждала возможности спросить об этом. Токк жила в доме Локи, кормила грудью Фенрира и Ёрмунганда и пошла следом за ними, когда они отправились сюда, чтобы оставаться рядом. На секунду сердце Сигюн сжимается от ревности, но тягостное чувство быстро проходит. Скорбя о жене, Локи был холоден даже с Сигюн: разве Токк вправе думать, будто он может забыть о своем горе ради нее?  
– Не такой, как ты, – тяжело произносит Токк, наконец. – Она была дочерью великанов. Дочерью воина.  
В голосе ее столько глухой тоски, что Сигюн видит: Токк и вправду не надеется.  
– И он любил ее, – кивает она медленно. – Как ты думаешь, он мог бы стать свободен от памяти о ней?  
Это жестоко, но молчать Сигюн не может. Токк сжимает губы, а ее пальцы, сцепленные в замок, становятся еще белее обычного.  
– Все возможно.

***  
– Тюр, это не смешно…  
Губы Фенрира еще улыбаются, но в глазах уже мелькает понимание, быстро сменяющееся обидой, чтобы мгновением позже превратиться в злость.  
Приглашение на прогулку в галерею пещер под высокой плоской горой, на которой стоит дом, Фенрир принял за прощение, за попытку примирения после того, как его несколько месяцев держали под замком. За это время он ни разу не превращался, хотя, Бергельмир свидетель, очень хотел – а значит, и Ёрмунганд тоже, что бы с ним ни случилось. Однако выходит, этого наказания было не достаточно. Тюр ни словом не обмолвился о том, что бывал здесь раньше – хотя теперь это ясно и без слов. Как иначе он мог бы с такой ловкостью, схватив Фенрира за цепь, на которой висит оберег, прохватить ее длинной петлей через сурт знает откуда взявшееся тут массивное железное кольцо, торчащее прямо из каменной стены? И отскочить в сторону прежде, чем Фенрир понял, что угодил в западню.  
– Тюр!  
– Это необходимо, – говорит тот, подтверждая худшие подозрения.  
Он помнит о наказе Хёнира: говорить мягко, чтобы не сердить зверя, но неужто маг надеется, будто мягкость тона обманет его?  
– Если зверя невозможно усмирить, его сажают на цепь.  
– Но ты же не станешь держать на цепи меня.   
– Зверь в тебе, Фенрир.  
Улыбка становится оскалом.  
– Это не мешало тебе, когда я убивал ётунов для Асгарда! – крича, Фенрир дергает цепь на горле, стараясь сорвать путы, но цепь выдерживает: петля затягивается туже, а Фенрир хрипит. – Посмотри на меня, Тюр, это же я… Это же я!  
Тюр делает было несколько шагов навстречу – но потом все же отступает назад. Слишком быстро, слишком суетливо – и это оказывается последней каплей.  
Фенрир обращается мгновенно, Тюр не успевает заметить, когда на месте ётуна, для которого расстояние между ними было непреодолимым, вырастает громадный зверь. Прыжок едва не стоит волку свернутой шеи, но достигает цели.   
Вопль, заглушающий яростное рычание волка, слышен, наверное, даже снаружи. Челюсти смыкаются, превращая всю правую сторону тела Тюра в пылающий комок боли. Цепь натягивается, отбросив зверя назад, и тот грузно валится на камни у стены, уронив залитую кровью морду.  
Тюр отползает от него, не видя ничего вокруг, с трудом отталкиваясь от земли левой рукой. Вместо правой у него теперь короткий, не больше ладони, огрызок.  
Боль не утихает. Она частыми толчками пульсирует в плече, и Тюр кое-как зажимает его – пальцы скользят по мокрому рукаву, в глазах мутится, и еще целую долгую минуту он пытается объяснить себе, что произошло.  
Фенрир бросился на него. Волк бросился. Тюр с трудом поворачивает голову, чтобы поглядеть на него; желтые глаза смотрят прямо вперед, широко открытые, стеклянные, бессмысленные.  
– Фенрир… – зовет Тюр сипло. – Фенрир…  
Фенрир молчит и не двигается. Под нижней челюстью, почти потерявшаяся в густой шерсти, отблескивает рукоять меча, всаженного точно снизу вверх.  
Тюр цепенеет. Когда он успел? Как? В тот самый миг, когда волк отхватил ему руку? Почему, сурт раздери, он этого не помнит? Голова пустеет. Как он будет смотреть в глаза Ёрмунганду? Как поглядит на него Хель, девочка, всегда все знающая лучше всех? Что делать тому, кто только что лишил двух сирот еще одного родича?  
– Фенрир… – обреченно произносит он.  
И желтые глаза уставляются на него, заставив вздрогнуть. Однако, если в этом теле и живо сознание, Тюр его не видит. На него теперь и вправду глядит зверь, животное: огромное раненое чудовище, беспомощное и только ждущее возможности освободиться. Однако цепь выдержит – в этом они оба успели убедиться.  
С великим трудом Тюр поднимается на ноги, оскальзываясь на залитой кровью земле и борясь с дурнотой. Плечо окатывает болью от каждого движения. Приближаться он не решается, да это и без надобности. В глазах волка нет Фенрира – нет даже тени его, хоть некоторые асы и говорили Тюру, будто в глазах Фенрира всегда есть волк.  
Он пятится, не отрывая глаз от зверя, от рукояти меча у него под горлом. И, только удалившись на достаточное расстояние, поворачивается и бредет туда, где перед мутящимся взглядом расплывается бледное пятно света: выход из пещер. Скорее бы, скорее добраться до лекаря. До столицы, где ждет его Хёнир, путь неблизкий – а если промедлить, Тюр упадет и останется здесь, с волком, мертвый.  
Он не имел цели убить Фенрира, нет, не имел. Все случилось само, Имир свидетель. Пусть Всеотец покарает его, пусть отправит на самые захолустные границы, пусть заставит драться там голыми руками хоть с недобитыми ётунами, хоть с самим Суртом… но он не виноват, не виноват! Он не мог знать, что так получится. Никто не сумел бы предугадать, когда произойдет то, о чем предупреждал Хёнир: рано или поздно зверь застит собою все, победит хозяина, у стихийного оборотня нет иной судьбы.  
Мысли ничуть не утешают. Голова идет кругом, сил Тюра не хватает на то, чтобы зажать рану как следует. Он уже не помнит, как выбирается наружу, доходит ли до дома или доползает, когда, почти ослепнув от непроходящей боли, вваливается в ворота, пачкая кровью утоптанный снег, и падает на руки подбежавших слуг. Не знает, что в то время как он вел Фенрира из одной пещеры в другую, приближаясь к той, которая должна была стать клеткой для волка, совсем рядом, там, где шумит штормовое море, Унн, младшая дочь Эгира, взяла с отцовского стола длинную тонкую, матово поблескивающую цепь из корней гор, рыбьих песен и кошачьих шагов и, боязливо оглянувшись на дверь его кабинета, спрятала в рукаве.

Унн скрытно покидает дом и всю дорогу до побережья вспоминает подслушанный разговор отца и матери. Как удачно ей случилось оказаться рядом. Бальдру придется остаться без жены, думает Унн, а Эгиру – без зятя-принца, довольно с него и Тюра. Услыхала она и еще кое-что, оттого и решила бежать.  
Цепь холодит кожу: она нисколько не греется теплом тела, а наоборот, холодит его все сильнее. Даже если эта цепь не разорвется, обереги Хёнира все равно уже не более чем невзрачные камешки. Конечно, с тем же результатом можно продеть ее через серо-синюю гальку и надеяться, что та избавит оборотня от сидящего в нем чудовища.  
Унн нет дела до чудовищ. Она торопится так, словно спасается от погони.  
Ёрмунганда не держат под замком – хотя он просил об этом. Его отправили к воде, потому что змею нужна вода, и никто не ходит к нему, потому что асы боятся его. Теперь же, когда отец принес домой цепь и рассказал, что Тюр и Фенрир отправились на прогулку в пещеры, Унн знает, что ссылка не была наказанием, а только предваряла его. Кто и как собирается приковать его – она не знает, но вряд ли они станут медлить теперь, когда все готово.  
– Ты не должна была приходить сюда, – говорит Ёрмунганд, едва завидев Унн, спешащую к нему. – Ведь ты знаешь, что рядом со мною стало теперь в сотню раз опаснее.  
Он сидит у самой кромки воды, ссутулив спину. Лицо его и руки покрыты волдырями – кожа пересыхает, точно чешуя сошла только что, и от ее вида сердце Унн сжимается. Она подходит ближе, не обращая внимания на его слова. Оставить его одного? Бросить наедине с мыслями о брате и о собственном бессилии? Ну уж нет…  
– Я тебя не боюсь, – говорит она.  
– Но Эгир боится, и правильно делает. Я больше не хозяин себе, Унн. – Голос Ёрмунганда звучит резко и горько. – Хочешь оказаться один на один с ядовитой тварью, у которой на уме одно – убить?  
Унн вздрагивает.  
– Не кричи на меня, – просит она. – Я никогда не звала тебя жестокой тварью, но страх моего отца может быть для тебя куда опаснее жестоких слов.  
– Унн, я нападал на своих.  
– Не ты, а змей! Но асы желают гибели тебе. Тебе и Фенриру. Что я должна делать, неужели сидеть дома и наблюдать за этим? А потом – молча ждать, когда Один пришлет сватов от Бальдра?  
Плечи Ёрмунганда каменеют.  
– Когда он решил это?  
– Не знаю. Мне все равно. Я не пойду за Бальдра, Ёрмунганд.  
Она сердито стирает непрошеные слезы, когда он, позабыв об опасности, поднимается и подходит к ней.  
– Поедем в Мидгард, – просит Унн, упершись лбом в подставленное плечо. – Или в Ванахейм. Фрейр пустит нас, если я попрошу пристанища через Фрейю!  
– Поедем, – кивает он. Волосы Унн под пальцами мягки и холодны, как морская вода. – И построим дом высоко над Великим морем. Хочешь?  
В ответ она еще крепче вцепляется в его рубашку. Несмотря на зимний ветер, тело Ёрмунганда теплое и твердое под тонкой тканью, и краткое время Унн готова поверить, что все будет по его словам. Будет и путешествие между мирами, и дом, и они будут так же стоять, обнявшись, глядя на новый мир, готовый принять их.  
– Взгляни, что тебе приготовили, – Унн тянет цепь из рукава. Та выглядит не более чем украшением – тонкая, длинная, обмотавшаяся вокруг бледного узкого запястья. – Эту цепь не порвать, и тебя скуют ею, как зверя, а я этого не хочу.  
Цепь падает с руки. Унн ждет, что Ёрмунганд спросит – а как же Фенрир? Кто его предупредит о том, что задумали асы, кто спасет его, как Унн спасает Ёрмунганда? Ждет, что он тем же тоном, каким просил о заточении, скажет: пусть скуют, так будет честнее, мудрее, безопаснее. Убийце – смерть, зверю – клетка.  
Но Ёрмунганд, если и собирался, ничего сказать не успевает. Его словно ударяет молнией. Осторожное объятие превращается в жесткую хватку, так что Унн вскрикивает и пытается высвободиться. Но он сильнее, его скрюченные пальцы скребут по ее плечам, по меховой накидке, по красным рукавам, и Унн давится вздохом, взглянув ему в лицо: мертвенно бледное, ни кровинки. В глазах Ёрмунганда плещется боль, бушует, поднимаясь волнами: прозрачное светлое золото затапливает чернота расширенных зрачков.  
Он смотрит на нее, но не видит.  
– Ёрмунганд! – в ужасе раз за разом окликает его Унн, но он только беззвучно открывает и закрывает рот.  
Наконец, он отпускает ее руки – но только для того, чтобы, как подстреленный, повалиться на камни у ее ног.  
– Ёрмунганд! – истошно кричит Унн, однако осознание уже бьет ее жестоким ознобом: он не отзовется. Что-то страшное происходит сейчас же, в этот самый миг, что-то уже произошло, и вот он лежит, как мертвый, а она застывает над ним, точно время остановилось.  
Оно и замирает для Унн. Перед глазами еще стоит бессмысленный от боли взгляд, когда она падает на колени и склоняется ниже, трогает шею в поисках бьющейся жилки, до звона в ушах прислушивается, стараясь различить стук сердца. Оно не может молчать вот так, это у нее что-то стало со слухом, так не бывает, приговаривает она шепотом, вставай, вставай... Слезы застилают глаза, все вокруг плывет, и ей кажется было, что Ёрмунганд шевельнулся. Да, так и есть, и она хватает его за руку, силясь помочь подняться, узнать, что случилось, радуясь всем сердцем, что страх был напрасным.  
Она едва успевает отскочить, когда он поднимается. Тело на камнях уже не принадлежит Ёрмунганду. Ёрмунганда нет на берегу, он мертв: шурша камнями, разворачивает бесчисленные чешуйчатые кольца громадный белый морской змей. Рогатая голова на мощной шее возвышается над головой Унн, а тело извивается, гипнотизируя неспешностью, выверенной плавностью движений. Яркие, немигающие, страшные глаза находят ее взгляд.  
– Ёрмунганд… – шепчет Унн.  
Удар змеиного хвоста сотрясает берег, галька разлетается во все стороны, ноги Унн подкашиваются, и она падает на камни, рассекая руки, а зверь уже поворачивается к воде, мерными волнами наползающей на сушу.  
Его останавливает запах крови. Унн идет к нему по берегу, протягивая вперед ладони, словно для объятия, но змей не помнит, что такое объятие. Он немигающим взглядом следит за ее приближением.  
– Я тебя не боюсь, – шепотом повторяет Унн. – Я тебя не…  
Чешуя под пальцами гладкая, как стекло, как мокрый лед, как обточенная водой галька. Перекатывается при каждом крохотном движении, переливается перламутром в тусклом свете пасмурного дня, высверкивает яркими бликами, когда солнце ненадолго проглядывает сквозь тучи.  
Собственные руки кажутся Унн невероятно маленькими. Сколько она стоит так – касаясь громадного чудовища, застыв и не решаясь шевельнуться, – она не знает. Но по прошествии этого времени змей пускает по бесконечным кольцам тела быструю волну, точно вздрагивая. Гладкие чешуйки мелко вибрируют, но Унн не отдергивает рук даже тогда, когда огромная увенчанная костяной короной голова змея оказывается в нескольких дюймах от ее лица.  
Из глубины желтых глаз змея на нее смотрит Ёрмунганд.  
Мгновением позже наваждение рассеивается, но решение уже принято. Подавшись вперед, Унн хватается обеими руками за длинные шипы, отрывает ногу от земли. Змей поднимает голову, а она уже лежит у него на загривке, вцепившись в лучи костяной короны. Слезы уже высохли, она не помнит их причины, только пытается ухватиться крепче, когда море оказывается впереди, и ледяная вода сперва лижет подошвы меховых сапожек, потом обнимает холодом колени, а потом – бросается в лицо.

В золотом дворце Хель роняет на пол только-только начатое шитье и поднимает крик, но, когда в ее покои вбегают перепуганные служанки, она уже утирает слезы. Когда же она поднимается и идет, ни на кого не глядя, мимо них прочь из покоев, на ее лице застывает выражение терпеливого упрямства, будто на плечах у нее вдруг выросла целая ветвь Иггдрасиля.


	53. Слейпнир

Он приходит в себя на лесной поляне, дрожа от холода и слабости. Сквозь кроны деревьев пробивается бледный свет близкой зари, но под лесным покровом царит мгла, а над самой землей клубится влажный туман, готовый лечь росой. Стебли примятой травы режут кожу.  
Попытка приподняться и оглядеться приводит лишь к тому, что он рассаживает себе ладони: негнущиеся запястья позволяют опереться только на пальцы, словно руки затянуты в лубок. Мокрая трава расползается в стороны, ненадежная опора, и скоро он снова лежит, распластавшись на земле. Бедра и пах невыносимо саднит, болят живот и ребра. Боль накатывает постепенно, то ли щадя, то ли, наоборот, издеваясь. Он прижимает руки к груди, стараясь выдохнуть, выхаркать ее, освободить грудь, сдавленную спазмом, и хрипит.  
Онемевший язык липнет к нёбу, и вместо крика о помощи выходит только надсадное мычание. И так раз за разом, невзирая на многочисленные попытки.  
Первыми в мозгу всплывают ругательства. И только за ними тянется вереницей все остальное. Этого остального так много, что голова идет кругом. Яркие, как молнии, вспышки сопровождают каждое краткое воспоминание, Локи трясет головой, глупо ожидая, что после этого в ней прояснится. Как ни странно, это помогает.  
А потом он слышит чужое дыхание. Чувствует теплую волну затылком. Зверь, сомнений быть не может: тот неуловимый ореол, что невидимо окружает любое разумное существо, наделенное душою, здесь, на небольшой поляне в глухом осеннем лесу, отсутствует.  
Ужас накрывает его. Он снова пытается приподняться, чтобы хоть за секунду до нападения увидеть, кто…  
И падает.  
Тонкие черные копытца осторожно обступают скорчившееся тело, поджатые ноги и голые колени. Закрыв руками голову, он видит только, что копытец слишком много и они очень маленькие. Осторожно он отнимает руки от лица.  
Жеребенок тут же тычется в ладони, в глаза носом: мягким, мохнатым, еще влажным. Новорожденный жеребенок, только-только вставший на ноги.  
Восемь ног.  
Сон, приснившийся Локи в первую ночь в Железном лесу – давно позабытые время и место, – снова встает перед глазами. Настигшее его видение так ярко, словно он видел все не во сне когда-то давно, а на днях и наяву: могучий всадник на поле битвы, разящий длинным золотым копьем и пеших, и конных. Розовая пена на конских губах и восемь копыт, под которые валятся убитые.  
Сколько ног должно быть у лошади, чтобы потратить час на путь длиной в полдня?  
Локи снова хрипит, и жеребенок проворно отскакивает назад, но большие любопытные глаза внимательно следят за неловкими и скованными движениями Локи. За то время, которое он тратит на то, чтобы понять, что сесть он не в состоянии, и суметь приподняться на локте, маленькая вороная бестия обегает его дюжину раз, успевая ткнуться пушистым носом в плечо, в руку, в висок и отпрыгнуть.  
– С-с-с… – язык не слушается, губы тоже.  
Усиливается дрожь в теле; внутри как будто что-то разорвано или сломано. Виски ломит, в голове пусто: в памяти нет ни намека на то, как он здесь оказался.  
– Лей… Слейпнир…  
Тоненькое короткое ржание становится ему ответом. Жеребенок подходит поближе, уже вполне уверенно смотрит Локи в лицо и, повертевшись для порядка, позволяет прикоснуться к мокрой черной шерстке на холке.  
И вздрагивает, когда Локи принимается хохотать. Он смеется, запрокинув голову, не обращая внимания на боль в ребрах и шее, бьет рукой по земле, наплевав на остающиеся на локте и ладони ссадины.   
Он успевает устать от смеха, и тот превращается в короткий лай, перемежаемый стонами боли, когда жеребенок вдруг весь съеживается и испуганно пятится, прячась за его спиной.  
Лес затихает так резко, словно поляну кто-то накрыл громадным колпаком. Локи вглядывается в зеленый полумрак до рези в глазах. Он чувствует себя пойманным, а жеребенок мелко дрожит, прижимаясь мордой к его плечу.  
Зверь выскальзывает на них из чащобы – бесшумно, плавно и быстро. Черно-белый мех до обидного легко становится невидимым в пестрой игре белых бликов и темно-зеленых теней: словно пушистый барс то возникает перед глазами, то пропадает неведомо куда. А на спине его без седла, упряжи и всяких видимых усилий сидит Фрейя.  
Она соскакивает со зверя и мчится к Локи, все еще сидящему на земле. Кажется, она даже говорит что-то, но Локи ее не слышит. В ушах звенит, и звон все громче с каждой секундой, с каждым ее прикосновением к лицу, к волосам. Когда она обнимает его, Локи послушно прижимается щекой к ее груди.  
Вытоптанная трава немилосердно колет кожу – он бы с удовольствием прикрылся сейчас, и отнюдь не из стыдливости. Какая уж тут стыдливость: Фрейя застала его едва ли не в момент рождения жеребенка. Глупый звереныш так и ходит кругами вокруг них, шарахается от барса, разлегшегося неподалеку и лениво следящего за ним полуоткрытыми голубыми глазами, и тоненько ржет. Локи хочется перестать видеть его: как угодно, только пусть пропадет хоть ненадолго. Мельтешащая перед глазами черная муха, блестящая и многоногая. Слейпнир.  
Еще несколько секунд Локи слушает, как Госпожа Вана шепчет ему – нежно и сочувственно, и ему кажется особенно несправедливым ее покровительственный щебет оттого, что она выглядит гораздо младше него. И запах ее – легкий, девичий, хотя лицо она красит ярко, как смертные женщины в надежде, что тяжесть грима замедлит ускользающий полет их недолговечной, стремительной красоты.  
Фрейя не стареет вовсе. Асы живут долго, но все равно вынуждены считать зимы, хотя дряхлых старцев – кроме Хёда – среди них не встретишь. Ётуны считают свой возраст асгардскими зимами, но по чести – считать бы им луны: ас может прожить тысячу зим, прежде чем первая морщина прорежет его лоб. Ётун уходит в лед, едва дотягивая до нескольких сотен. Но мидгардцы, чей счет зимам идет не на сотни даже, а на десятки, все равно считают великанов бессмертными. Вечны же в полном смысле слова только альвы, у которых нечему стареть, поскольку плоти они лишены, и ваны, которые, достигнув пика телесного цветения, застывают на нем в незыблемом равновесии и в мирное время могут умереть разве что от избытка своих любимых курительных трав и зелий, вызывающих дивные видения. Единственный среди них, в чьих косах Локи видел седину, это сам Ньёрд, владыка морей, отец ванахеймских близнецов, покинувший трон и королеву ради асиньи, но оставивший ее ради одиночества морских островов. Никто не помнит, когда он начал стареть: когда поселился здесь или когда стало ясно, что союз его со Скади доживает последние дни и даже маленькая Сиф не в силах удержать их вместе.  
У Локи кружится голова. Фрейя сидит слишком близко, и в ее запахе молодое вино, зеленый лес и аромат кожи смешиваются воедино, заставляя дышать глубже и жаднее. Истерический смех уже угас в горле, оставив по себе только саднящую боль. Он закрывает глаза и расслабляется. Объятия Фрейи – не то, чем можно пренебречь, когда она сама распахивает их. Ему хочется сказать ей что-то, но горло саднит все сильнее, что-то вздрагивает в груди, глаза начинает жечь…  
Внезапная злость на себя высушивает непролитые слезы. Он поспешно находит ее руки и высвобождается – мягко, чтобы не показаться неблагодарным, но решительно. Перед глазами все плывет, но желание заплакать кажется не собственным, а навязанным извне. Может, все дело в запахе Фрейи, или в ее голосе, да мало ли что умеет Госпожа Вана и как ворожит, когда находит это необходимым.  
– Ты назвала меня мальчиком, старшая, – улыбается Локи как можно беззаботнее, но улыбка выходит кривой и скупой, старые шрамы от струны неприятно натягиваются. – Трижды.  
Фрейя пожимает плечами, отстраняясь без малейшего смущения.  
– Одного слова оказалось довольно, чтобы ты пришел в себя, – говорит она куда менее нежно, зато с усмешкой, – тем лучше. Поднимайся, едем домой.  
***  
– Я нашел его почти сразу, – говорит Локи Тору.  
Он сидит на постели, хотя Хёнир строго-настрого запретил ему подниматься, и время от времени подносит к губам кубок меда. Холоду неоткуда взяться в теле, не боящемся самых лютых морозов, но Локи отчаянно знобит, хотя в лесу с Фрейей он повстречался рано утром, а теперь день подходит к концу.  
Сидя рядом, Тор слушает его, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо. Так, словно прошли не месяцы, а долгие годы с тех пор, как Локи исчез в лесу у асгардской стены, и Тор забыл, как он выглядит. Но, стоит Локи поглядеть на него самому, Тор спешит отвести глаза.  
– Вернее сказать, не нашел даже, а наткнулся. Копыта Вендлы я обернул ветошью, чтоб заглушить топот до поры до времени, а он все равно услышал и вышел к нам. Снора поблизости не было, я отпустил Вендлу, чтобы Свадильфари пошел за нею. А потом он встал на дыбы, и… да что с тобой, Тор! Что ты уставился на меня, как будто у меня рога выросли?  
– Да ничего, – отзывается Тор, поспешно отводя взгляд. – Думаю только, как ты умудрился уцелеть.  
– Выучился походя, – ядовито отвечает Локи. – Асы меня боятся, цверги ненавидят, ётуны презирают – захочешь жить, так поймешь, как между ними проскочить. Надо бы у смертных узнать, нет ли и у них на меня зуба. Хотя чему бы мне у них учиться? Вот Снор, пожалуй, мог бы дать мне пару уроков…  
– Он уже никому не сможет давать уроков, – хмуро говорит Тор и тяжело вздыхает. – Я убил его. Почему ты не сказал мне, что он покусился на Сиф?  
Локи закрывает лицо руками. Голос Тора звучит напряженно и грозно, и он медлит с ответом.  
– Потому что Всеотец запретил мне, – говорит он осторожно.  
– И ты послушался! – обвиняюще восклицает Тор.  
За дверями что-то происходит: тихие, но напряженные голоса сливаются в гудящий на грани слышимости шум, однако разобрать отдельные слова в нем сложно, да Локи и не пытается.  
– Конечно, я послушался! Если бы я сказал тебе, ты примчался бы в Асгард и не оставил от Снора мокрого места. Мы остались бы без стены, и Эспен прошел бы во дворец без помех.  
– Я и от него бы… – начинает Тор, но заканчивает совсем неожиданно для Локи: – Сиф знала?  
– Конечно, нет!  
– А если бы узнала? Если бы у тебя ничего не вышло?  
– Но ведь вышло, – пожимает плечами Локи и все-таки опирается спиной на подушки. Пах и низ живота до сих пор неприятно тянет, как будто внутри у него кто-то сжимает кулак.  
– А если бы он уложился в срок?  
– Но не успел же.  
– Да! Потому что ты – ох, Имир, Локи, как ты вообще до этого додумался?  
– Это казалось быстрым и простым решением, Тор. Я даже представить не мог, что перетяну на себя чары, о которых предупреждал Хёнир.  
Лицо Тора вытягивается.  
– То есть, ты знал, чем может кончиться попытка ворожить поблизости от этого коня, но все равно потащился туда, взяв в помощницы кобылу?  
Локи отнимает руки от лица и морщится, глядя на собственные ободранные пальцы. Точно он сцепился с кем-то врукопашную, а не скакал по лесам и полям Асгарда почти год.  
– Нельзя было допустить, чтобы Сиф выдали замуж за ётуна, – говорит он. – Она была бы вне себя, а о тебе я вообще молчу.  
Тор издает странный звук, не то смешок, не то короткий кашель, и, потянувшись, неуклюже, но от души обнимает Локи.  
– Снор, – тихо говорит он, – видел тебя насквозь. Ты родился во дворце Утгарта, ты умен и хитер, как наследник Лафея, но вырос здесь и воспитан иначе. Снор был уверен, что, узнав о его намерении отобрать у меня Сиф, ты попытаешься помешать ему, ни слова не говоря мне.  
Локи вспоминает цепкий взгляд и неизменную улыбку на ледяном лице старика. «У меня было время выбрать».  
– Так оно и вышло, – горько произносит он, чувствуя себя так, будто только что плеснул в очаг полную бутыль крови земли, чтобы посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.  
– Не совсем, – качает головой Тор. – Он рассчитывал, что ты попытаешься убить его или его зверюгу. Может, он и коня у цвергов увел только потому, что тот был насмерть зачарован от нападения.  
– Но почему он сам не пострадал?  
– Так ведь Снор не пытался убить коня. А что было бы с тобой, если бы ты успел попытаться, Хёнир мне сегодня все утро рассказывал. И чтоб я больше не слышал, что ты при мне о чем-то умолчал, понятно? Он сам не свой с тех пор, как Фрейя тебя нашла. Говорит, что ты на удивление легко отделался.  
Локи снова щекочет горло истерический смешок.  
– Ладно, ладно, – спохватывается Тор, пряча взгляд. – Главное, все разрешилось. Ты жив, а войне конец.  
– Что с Эспеном?  
Тор пожимает плечами.   
– Его убили в Ётунхейме. У самого Моста, Хеймдаллю даже приглядываться не пришлось.  
– Кто?  
– Ётуны, – нехотя продолжает Тор. – Внучок главы одного из родов, особенно к нему приближенных. Позорнее могла бы быть только какая-нибудь мидгардская хворь. В начале весны убийцу, кстати, короновали, так что теперь короля Ётунхейма зовут Урвар. Хеймдалль оставил холодный мир под наблюдением, но перекрыл Мосты, ведущие туда из других миров, хотя, по-моему, зря: пока он восстановится после этой войны, успеют подрасти правнуки тех, кто воевал.  
– А цверги? – спрашивает Локи, и Тор морщится, точно проглотил редкую гадость.  
– Ушли, – цедит он. – Брок Ивальди попался дозору во время одной из попыток пройти под стеной и почти сразу выдал все места, где его собратья по цеху работали над ходами, и количество ётунов, стоящих у каждого из таких ходов. А заодно поделился планами Эйнара Перчатки насчет тебя.  
– Сгораю от любопытства, – говорит Локи.  
– Помнишь, что он обещал сделать, когда приходил в Асгард с дарами? Чашу из твоего черепа. Он намеревался оправить ее в асгардское золото. Чтоб его сурты драли, Локи, я бы сам из его башки чашу сделал…  
Взгляд Тора темнеет – а может, просто солнце, только что скрывшееся за горизонтом, погрузило комнату в остывающую синеву сумерек.  
– А что было потом?  
– А потом мы с отцом прошлись по тем местами, что он указал, и как следует почистили Асгард от великанов и карликов, хозяйничающих на чужой земле, как на своей. Ётуны ушли к себе, а с цвергами дело оказалось совсем скверно. Они не знали, что вторжение в столицу обречено, а когда поняли, то попытались грозить Одину гневом Дурина, – Тор усмехается. – Вернее, кто-то из младших попытался. Эйнар его быстро успокоил: он-то знает, что Дурин не станет заступаться за него, если отец решит собрать Владык. Теперь Ивальди должны нам столько золота, что оставленных им жизней не хватит расплатиться.  
– Можно подумать, Асгарду не хватает золота, – морщится Локи. – Жаль, ты не расправился с Эйнаром, но, может, мне выпадет возможность. Что еще?  
– А еще – Хермод спрашивает, что ему делать со Слейпниром.  
Локи моргает.  
– С кем?  
– Да с жеребенком. Фрейя сказала, что ты его так назвал.  
При мысли о восьминогой бестии Локи снова пробирает нехороший озноб.  
– А с ним можно что-то сделать?  
– Я думал, ты скажешь.  
– Он не оборотень, – Локи раздраженно дергает плечом. – И едва ли его можно научить читать, писать и держать меч. Из-за чар я произвел на свет животное. Я! И теперь у Хермода вдруг возник вопрос, не желаю ли я признатьэто своим отпрыском? Да я видеть не хочу эту тварь. Хермод может приучить его ходить под седлом, таскать тяжести, развлекать детей, может… Нет, не может, – быстро произносит он. – Пусть подарит его Одину, хоть какая-то польза.  
И в этот миг шум за дверью прорезает звонкий девичий голос:  
– Раз принц Тор у него, значит, он уже очнулся, и не пытайся обмануть меня, потому что я вижу тебя насквозь, страж. Немедленно меня пропусти, не то, клянусь Имиром, я возьму тебя за руку!  
Тор будто деревенеет от звуков этого голоса, но Локи не успевает ни о чем спросить его. Двери распахиваются, и в комнату врывается невысокая худенькая девушка в темном платье. Половина ее лица обезображена багровым следом ожога. Черные волосы взвиваются за ее спиной, когда она пересекает комнату и, бросившись к кровати, обнимает Локи.  
– Хель? – через ее плечо Локи изумленно и вопросительно глядит на Тора, и вид у того несчастный. – Сколько времени прошло с моего ухода к стене?  
Хель выпускает его из объятий.  
– Год, папа, – торопливо поясняет она. – Тела Фенрира и Ёрмунганда росли быстрее, чем души. А мое – медленнее. Бальдру было плохо от этого, а мне – от его печали. Но я совсем недавно стала такой. С тех пор, как… – тут она тоже бросает взгляд на Тора и сжимает губы. – Тебе не сказали, – медленно произносит она.  
Мед льется на одеяло из опрокинутого кубка.  
– Чего мне не сказали?  
Тор закрывает глаза.  
– Фенрир и Ёрмунганд ушли, – просто говорит Хель.  
– Что?  
Мир меркнет, подсвеченный только рыжими сполохами живого пламени, рвущегося наружу. Локи кажется, будто он весь сейчас загорится: кожа истлеет, и огонь охватит и его, и все вокруг. Голос Хель, говорящей ему спокойно и печально, что близнецы мертвы, в то время как их звери выжили, повествующей о мастере Бруи и исчезновении Унн, долетает до него словно сквозь шум воды. Потерянный и виноватый взгляд Тора злит так, что хочется немедленно разорвать его на куски – за это бессильное сочувствие, за безнадежно запоздавшее раскаяние.  
– Папа, ты делаешь мне больно, – тихо произносит Хель.  
Локи только тут замечает красные пятна на ее плечах и поспешно отнимает руки. Он так сильно сжал ее, что едва не раздавил, а ее платье и правда начало тлеть там, где в тонкое сукно впились его пальцы.  
Лицо Хель спокойно, безрадостно – и теперь Локи видит до боли ясно: это лицо принадлежит взрослому существу. Он упустил момент, когда она перестала быть ребенком, его не было рядом, когда она в полной мере осознала суть собственной силы. Его не было рядом, чтобы защитить Фенрира и Ёрмунганда от козней Эгира, от меча Тюра, от молчаливого согласия Одина, будь он проклят за это!  
– Ты сидишь здесь уже полчаса, – тихо произносит Локи, не глядя на Тора, но тот все равно горбится. – Сидишь и рассказываешь мне воинские байки вместо того, чтобы поведать, как твои соплеменнички избавились от моих сыновей. Они даже не пали в бою, их просто прикончили и все.  
Хель торопливо гладит его по руке, но он едва замечает касание ее теплых пальцев.  
– Я не успела проводить их, но видела, как они уходили. Не бойся, папа, это не навсегда…  
Не навсегда, кривится Локи. Однажды змей еще выползет из морских глубин за своей не в меру удачливой добычей. Однажды волк разорвет цепь из кошачьих шагов и корней гор и пронесется по полю страшного сражения, чтобы найти и перегрызть горло Одина.  
– Локи, послушай… – начинает Тор.  
– Убирайся отсюда.  
– Брат…  
– Пошел вон! – кричит Локи, и огонь все-таки срывается с его рук, которые он выхватывает из пальцев Хель и поднимает перед собой.  
Длинный язык пламени охлестывает Тора по спине, заставляя вскочить с края кровати и заметаться по комнате в попытках сбросить загоревшуюся рубашку. Локи медлит до тех пор, пока не слышит вскрика, и только потом гасит огонь – так же легко, как зажег. Дверь за Тором, когда он выходит из комнаты, захлопывается так, что с потолка падают, отколовшись, кусочки мозаики.  
– Папа, – говорит Хель, отвернувшись, когда Локи отшвыривает одеяло и принимается одеваться. – Асы заплатили за то, что случилось с Фенриром и Ёрмунгандом. Тюр потерял руку, а Эгир – дочь.  
Локи застывает, комкая в руке рубашку, и в воздухе снова пахнет паленой нитью.  
– Так поделом им.


	54. Побратим Одина

Когда война закончилась, тепло вернулось во все миры, в том числе и в Асгард. Но Токк покинула столицу и переехала в свой дом на берегу безымянной реки, к подножью горы, поросшей соснами, не в середине весны, когда снег сошел даже в холодных низинах и солнце стало припекать по-настоящему. Ни дня она не пробыла в золотом дворце после того, как однажды, вернувшись в свою комнату, увидела розы Бруи, стоящие на столе, потухшими. Она упала на пол и заплакала, и лежала так, пока ее не нашла Хель. А потом они вместе уехали из дворца, никому ничего не объясняя, и до сих пор живут в отдалении от него.  
Локи помнит, как возводился этот дом, но входит, будто в чужой. И чувствует себя нежеланным гостем, зная, что скажет ему Токк. Он и сам говорил себе это сотню раз. Разве он не обещал ей, что больше ее не покинет? Разве не клялся, что Асгард защитит их всех? И все его клятвы не стоят ровным счетом ничего, потому что он был далеко и никак не помог им спастись, когда был сильнее всего нужен.  
Токк не плачет. Все слезы она выплакала – так ей казалось несколько раз: когда пришло известие о смерти Борки, когда сама она едва не погибла, когда пал от ее руки Лафей, и Хель заходилась плачем в несущейся по Радужному мосту колеснице. Но всякий раз, как случалась новая беда, ей доставало слез.  
Теперь она смотрит на Локи сухими глазами и не позволяет ему подойти, не дает обнять ее. В отросших волосах серебрится седина. Хель, стоящей между ними, остается только безнадежно опустить голову, прерывая короткий визит.

Дни в столице похожи один на другой, ясные и солнечные. Только ночи все прохладнее, звезды все ярче, а сны – тяжелее. Но теперь Локи умнее: он ни одной живой душе больше не расскажет, что ему снится. Никому здесь он больше не верит и не желает верить. Злость на Тора в нем угасает, но злость на Эгира, на Тюра и прочих не только не проходит, а крепнет с каждым днем, и, не будь рядом Сигюн, Локи непременно рано или поздно нарвался бы на поединок, так ему этого хочется. Эхо его внутреннего разлада, магия то и дело выходит из-под его власти. И хотя пока это всего лишь крохотные искры, которые слетают с его рук и волос, стоит ему повысить голос, и гаснут, не долетая до пола, Сигюн опасается, что дело не станет и за большим.  
– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я шла с тобой, достаточно сказать мне об этом, а не пытаться поджечь на мне башмаки, – говорит она, затаптывая упавшую ей под ноги огненную каплю.  
– Может, и не хочу, – огрызается Локи, но вяло, и сжимает кулаки, пряча кончики пальцев. Шага он не прибавляет, и они по-прежнему идут рядом.  
Сигюн хочется отвлечь его от владеющих им мрачных мыслей, но она не знает, как это сделать. С тем Локи, который был ей знаком, интересно было говорить о магии и о том, как по-разному она проявилась в них. Нынешний Локи – весь сгусток магии, но он слишком погружен в себя, чтобы держать ее в узде.  
– Я говорила с Хёниром, – осторожно начинает она, – о тебе. Попроси его снова стать твоим наставником.  
– Наслушалась от него, что я не умею ворожить?  
– Всего лишь верю, что обучение вернет тебе равновесие, – тихо отвечает она.  
– Я мог бы обратиться к Хёниру, но он не станет меня учить. Его слишком пугает сила, которую я получил без его участия. Пожалуй, только ётунов эта сила нервировала сильнее.  
И не их одних, думает Сигюн. И, как это случается с нею все чаще, чувствует острое желание взять Локи за руку. Даже если обожжется.  
– Веришь – так научи меня менять облик так же легко, как ты, – говорит он, когда она, шагая следом за ним по библиотеке, ведет пальцем по корешкам книг на полке, ничего, однако, не ища. – Ты говорила, это врожденный дар, но мой дар – огонь, а огнем можно управлять с помощью заклинаний.  
Она отвлекается от своего занятия, глядит на него еще более внимательно, чем обычно.  
– И ты ни разу не пробовал проверить мои слова? – спрашивает она.  
– А когда я мог бы? Разве что не уводить кобылу у Хермода, а самому в нее обратиться: результат был бы тот же, – раздраженно выпаливает Локи. Не объяснять же Сигюн, что ее совету он последовал один-единственный раз, и у него получилось, но заколдовал он отнюдь не себя. Понизив голос, он просит: – Научи меня. Когда меняешь себя – это так же, как менять других?  
Она мнется.  
– Локи, я сама – все еще ученица. Хёнир не позволит мне учить тебя по всем правилам.  
– Хёниру не надо об этом знать, – обрывает ее Локи. – Не то и для меня найдется цепь.  
Сигюн отчетливо передергивает при этих его словах.  
– У меня превращение выходит само собой, – начинает она, подумав. – Достаточно просто захотеть.  
– Бальдру и Одину тоже достаточно, – сердито соглашается Локи.  
– Это другое умение. Всеотец и Бальдр превращаются в зверей и птиц, а я так не могу.  
– Надо же мне с чего-то начать, – пожимает плечами Локи, и она опасливо улыбается ему. Если уроки ворожбы помогут ему справиться с горем, она станет учить его, пока не научит.  
Поначалу занятия лишь слегка притупляют гнев Локи. Пользуясь правом наставницы, Сигюн ходит за ним, как привязанная, и раз за разом ее присутствие спасает его от страстного желания сорваться – на ком угодно. Хотя бы на Браги, которому возвращение Локи словно придало сил и веселой злости. Когда они встречаются во дворце, шрамы на лице Браги наливаются кровью, как свежие, и он улыбается широко и радостно, глядя Локи в глаза.  
– Я написал для тебя песнь, Локи, – говорит он как-то. – Писал долго, зато вышла она славной, тебе понравится. Называется «Брюхатый маг о четырех ногах».  
Сигюн бросается на воздетую руку Локи, так что он с трудом успевает пригасить пламя. Браги прижимает к груди обожженную лиру, гладит почерневшее дерево и смеется. Струны не лопнули, того ему и довольно.  
– Зачем ты вмешалась? – кричит Локи, когда они остаются одни. – Зачем не дала мне проучить его? Жалеешь? Думаешь, он упустит случай сплести нид и о тебе заодно? Или, может, шрамы настолько украсили его в твоих глазах, что ты ждешь от него иных песен?  
Сигюн не отвечает, и Локи становится стыдно.  
– Идем, – говорит он отрывисто. – Покажешь мне сегодня новые чары.  
Она следует за ним повсюду. Ступает на берег и на борт корабля, когда он выходит в море, спускается с ним в пещеры, где рвется на цепи, брызгая кровью, громадный волк. В глазах у нее такая же острая вина, как у Тора – а Локи точно знает, что она-то ни в чем не повинна. В этом ли дело, или в зельях, которые она, как ей кажется, незаметно подмешивает ему в вино каждый вечер после урока ворожбы, но Локи ни разу не отсылает ее, позволяя оставаться при нем от зари до поздней ночи и только потом, попрощавшись, отправляться к себе.  
***  
– Асгард скорбит о Фенрире и Ёрмунганде вместе с тобой, Локи.  
Один глядит с галереи вниз, на широкий внутренний двор. Конюшни открыты, и непозволительно счастливый Хермод выводит маленького Слейпнира на прогулку, а тот вьется вокруг него, тычась носом в бока и в ладони, выпрашивает угощение и получает его. Младшие конюхи, посмеиваясь над диковинкой, наблюдают за их игрой: некоторые из них только что вернулись из очередной вылазки в леса в поисках Свадильфари и Вендлы, которых Хермод все еще надеется найти. Чуть поодаль, у ограды загона, задумчивый Хёнир рассеянно следит, как мелькают многочисленные черные копытца.  
Не без удивления Локи видит, как во дворе появляется Фрейя в окружении неизменной свиты. Конюхи тут же теряют всякий интерес к восьминогому жеребенку, но молодые асиньи и ваны спешат за своей госпожой, а та устремляется прямиком к Хёниру, так что полы многослойной газовой юбки взвиваются вокруг ее ног и бедер, как вихри тумана. Сегодня она выбрала цвета Фригг, лазурь и золото, отстраненно замечает Локи. Вдруг Хёнир поднимает голову, вперившись в него взглядом, и он поспешно отворачивается.  
Вокруг пламенеет августовский закат, окрашивая кроны деревьев и стены, окна и шпили дрожащим, зыбким багрянцем. Один хмурится, шагая рядом с Локи, и тот снова, как долгое время назад, чувствует себя маленьким ребенком, который чем-то не угодил отцу. Чувство злит, но от него не избавиться: Всеотец умеет внушать его, когда хочет, и не зря зовется так.  
– Те, кого они убили, не вошли в Вальхаллу в положенный срок и не вернулись в Асгард, как возвращаются павшие в бою, – продолжает Один. – Но это значит лишь, что и они, и твои сыновья отправились в Хельхейм. Да, Локи, мир к югу от Нифльхейма получил это имя. Думаю, в скором времени Хель согласится стать его полноправной королевой.  
– Хочешь отправить ее главенствовать над мертвецами?  
Один хмурится.  
– Вижу, ты не понимаешь, о чем пойдет наш разговор, и ждешь большей откровенности. Добро, я скажу прямо. Мною, как и прежде, движет желание спасти тебя, хотя то, что ты использовал свою силу против Тора, пошатнуло мою решимость.  
– Спасти меня? Довольно того, как ты спас моих сыновей.  
– Их уход был предрешен, и им повезло, что Хель уже вошла в силу.  
– Хорошее же это утешение!  
– Утешение в том, что ты еще жив, хотя тоже обречен.  
– Снова речь о злобной покойнице и о том, что мне суждено погубить мир и погибнуть в огне Муспеля? Не смотри на меня так, Фригг рассказала мне все еще прошлым летом.  
– Тем лучше. Выходит, ты знаешь, что прорицание сбывается постепенно и великая беда берет начало в малых. Не все в Асгарде готовы поверить, что ты не повинен в предательстве и союзе с захватчиками. Слишком не вовремя ты исчез год назад. А теперь ты напал на Тора, и мне бы следовало примерно наказать тебя, но вместо этого я предлагаю тебе помощь. И лучше прими ее, иначе очень скоро я не смогу защитить тебя.  
– И в чем на этот раз состоит твоя помощь? Посоветуешь мне убираться из Асгарда вместе с Хель, пока меня не вытребовали для расправы?  
– В Хельхейм не ведут Мосты. Чтобы попасть туда, нужно быть Хель или умереть. Не думаю, что ты пойдешь на это, даже если тебе удастся отвратить меня от стремления сохранить твою жизнь. Ты останешься, но с одним условием.  
Один молчит с полминуты, а потом тихо, почти заговорщически, продолжает:  
– Пусть магам предписаны одиночество и воздержание, но вы не простые маги, даже Хёнир говорит это. Союз двух магов – сам по себе исключение их всех правил. Однако по моему слову Асгард не станет возражать против твоей женитьбы на Сигюн.  
Локи растерянно глядит на него.  
– Я женат, – напоминает он.  
Улыбка Одина примерзает к губам.  
– Ты вдовец, – говорит он резко. – Своим поведением ты позоришь и Сигюн, и себя. И раз уж до себя тебе дела нет, пожалей хотя бы ее!  
Локи почти поддается желанию призвать пламя на седую голову Всеотца. Он слишком хорошо понимает смысл слов. За время, которое он провел в Ётунхейме, асы отвыкли от него. Война, хоть он и сражался на стороне Асгарда, немногое изменила в отношении к нему, тем паче что когда отряды Эспена подошли вплотную к стене, о нем не было никаких вестей. И если теперь он откажется исполнить волю Одина и взять асинью в жены, ему вполне могут указать на Мост, и все равно, куда он пойдет. А куда ему идти, если Токк останется здесь? Кто защитит ее, если самому Локи в защите будет отказано?  
– Сигюн любит тебя, и тебе это известно, – голос Одина смягчается, но Локи уже не питает никаких иллюзий.  
Зрелище пурпурных вершин под тускнеющим золотом лучей кажется ему полным невыразимой тревоги. На сердце у него черно.  
– А что скажут родичи Сигюн, когда к ней посватается ётунхеймский изгнанник, принц без трона, муж цареубийцы и отец чудовищ? – тихо произносит он, глядя, как опускается за далекие горы августовское солнце.   
– Они будут радоваться, – обещает Один. – Они будут поднимать полные кубки и петь здравицы. Ведь к ней посватается мой кровный родич. Дай мне руку, Локи.  
Он послушно протягивает левую ладонь, не веря тому, что собирается сделать Один. А тот, обнажив короткий кинжал, чиркает им по раскрытой руке Локи, и после сжимает лезвие в собственной.  
Руку обжигает болью, и когда Один хватает ее, переплетая их пальцы, Локи зажимает себе рот. Кровь, смешиваясь, капает на пол галереи.  
– Ты не был мне сыном, – хрипло говорит Один. – Но я все-таки перехитрю суку судьбу. Теперь ты мой брат, Локи. И все мои родичи – теперь твоя семья. Тор и Бальдр, Тюр и Фригг, Бара и Хермод, их дома и дома их родных открыты для тебя.  
Глядя в лицо Одина, Локи тщится понять, о чем тот думает. И, как всегда, безуспешно. Единственный глаз Всеотца устремлен на их сцепленные руки, а сам он напряжен и сосредоточен, как если бы творил тонкую и сложную ворожбу, а не проливал кровь. Даже после его слов о прямоте и откровенности Локи знает: сделано было куда больше, чем сказано.  
– Зачем тебе это?  
– Ты умеешь заживлять раны? – слышит он вместо ответа.  
– Нет, – быстро отвечает Локи, с содроганием вспомнив тот, к счастью, единственный раз, когда Сигюн прошлым летом попросила его о помощи в заживлении ран Фандрала.  
– Суртово семя, – хмыкает Один. – Придется идти на поклон к лекарям!

В этот день зал пиров полон, а Локи пьян, много пьянее, чем должен быть. Лица вокруг кажутся то знакомыми, то чужими. Тор подходит к нему, улыбается неуверенно, обнимает, поздравляя вполголоса, и стискивает до хруста, не встретив попыток оттолкнуть. Фригг плачет – она слишком часто плачет, и Локи приходится утирать ей слезы, когда она в свой черед обвивает его шею руками. Один берет его руку и высоко поднимает над головой, чтобы всем был виден след, тянущийся поперек ладони.  
Сигюн садится напротив, и Локи глядит на нее, не мигая, до рези в глазах. Глядит и видит покинутый дом на берегу реки.  
– Побратим Одина, – мурлычет ему на ухо Фрейя, обвивает его руками под звуки музыки.  
Танцы уже закончены, но отказать Госпоже Ване никому бы и в голову не пришло. У Локи заплетаются ноги и ноет порез на руке, но он обнимает ее и ведет по залу, круг, другой, вдыхая аромат благовоний и дурмана, исходящий от ее волос. Ее лицо так близко, что он различает каждую искорку золотой пыли на ее веках.  
– Двуединый, – выдыхает Фрейя. – Ётун и ас. Знай собравшиеся здесь то, что знаю я, они звали бы тебя многосущным.  
У Локи немеют пальцы. Он смотрит в блестящие глаза, но не может прочесть в них ничего. Старая, позабытая им наука не годится для нее. Он пытается сообразить, может ли Фрейя быть в курсе истории Фарбаути, но память отказывает ему. Тогда его посещает иная догадка: каким-то образом ей стало известно об уроках, которые преподает ему Сигюн, и ее это отчего-то забавляет. Одна мысль волнует его: ванские зелья делают Фрейю словоохотливой, так что, может быть, он услышит от нее объяснение.  
– Знай я тебя чуть хуже, старшая, – говорит он, наклонив голову ближе, – твои слова оскорбили бы меня.  
– Как всегда, мальчик, – улыбается она. – Как всегда.  
Локи терпеливо ждет. Однако они описывают еще круг, и Фрейя спрашивает его:  
– Когда ты скажешь ей?  
Он бросает взгляд туда, где, переговариваясь о чем-то с Сиф, сидит Сигюн. Ответа на вопрос он не находит.  
– Не знаю, утешит ли это тебя или огорчит, – шепчет Фрейя, повторяя пальцем тканый узор на его рукаве, – но этот союз не будет полным, потому что не заденет твоего сердца. В нем слишком жива та, с кем ты пил мое вино. А мое вино можно испить только однажды.  
Внимание Фрейи занимает мысли Локи не так сильно, как должно бы, и ее слова не идут из головы ровно до тех пор, пока не кончается пир.  
Поздним вечером, оставшись один в своих покоях, он смотрит на перевязанный порез. Прислушиваясь к собственному телу, он не чувствует никаких перемен. Кровь Одина – не яд и не бальзам, она не горит в жилах, не прибавляет ни сил, ни сокровенного знания. Только заживляющая мазь дергает руку болью, когда он неловко задевает повязку.

***  
Две свадьбы празднуют в один день, и за одним столом сидят рядом Тор, Сиф, Локи и Сигюн, почти потерявшаяся под многими слоями ало-золотого покрывала.  
– Я ждал, когда ты вернешься, – улыбается Тор. Синева его глаз темна; в улыбке чудится вопрос, но Локи не хочется с ним разговаривать. Сиф кивает, глядя на Локи с беспокойством, точно ожидая от него чего-то неуместного, опасного. – Не хотел, чтоб день моей свадьбы прошел без тебя.  
Локи салютует им обоим полным кубком и ополовинивает его.  
– Главное, что здесь нет Первого Скальда, – говорит он. – Значит, праздник удастся на славу!  
Потом он, кажется, действительно танцует, как когда-то очень давно сулил ему Тор: со всеми подряд. С Сигюн и Сиф, с Фригг и Фрейей, даже с Хёдом, по случаю торжества выползшим из своих комнат. Танцует вдвоем и втроем, и замыкает движущийся круг мужчин, положив руку на плечо Тюра над пустым рукавом: может быть, на плече и останется ожог, но Тюр будет молчать об этом. Танцует под нежную музыку и под боевую. Танцует, пока его держат ноги, а мед и вино, льющиеся в горло, не начинают одинаково горчить.  
– Выпей, – робко просит Сигюн, когда он, хохоча, падает на скамью рядом с нею.  
В кубке плещется не мед, а почти прозрачный травяной отвар, пахнущий солоно и пряно.  
– Всего пару глотков. Это тебе поможет.  
Локи фыркает.  
– Из твоих рук – хоть весь кубок, – говорит он. – Что это?  
Она молчит, а он подносит питье к губам и делает глоток, не дожидаясь ответа. Горячий напиток согревает горло, не обжигая. Это мог бы быть ее обычный травяной взвар – жасмин и мята угадываются в пряном аромате на грани ощущений, придавая содержимому кубка сходство с сонным снадобьем…  
– Омела, – шепчет Сигюн, кусая губы. – Альвхеймский плющ. Его вывели совсем недавно, и он совершенно безвреден, не то что другие любовные зелья.  
Локи не знает, смеяться ему или злиться.  
– Зачем?  
– Прости… Прости меня, Локи, – на кончиках ее ресниц блестят слезы.  
Он отставляет кубок и сжимает ее руку в своей.  
– Ты знала, что обряд ничего не изменит между нами. Зачем же ты ответила согласием на мое сватовство?  
Она опускает голову так низко, что подбородок касается тяжелого янтарного ожерелья, подарка от Тюра и Бары. У нее дрожат губы. И Локи делает из кубка глоток за глотком – до дна, мерно и неторопливо, точно смакуя. И не приведи Имир никого узнать, о чем он думает.  
Молодые покидают зал пиров под шум здравиц и крики нетрезвых гостей, и всю дорогу до покоев Локи не выпускает руки Сигюн: словно если он отпустит ее, произойдет что-то непоправимое. Это прикосновение никак нельзя разрывать, но приходится, когда открываются двери спальни, где им предстоит провести ночь. Здесь, в окружении незнакомых, чужих, слишком новых вещей и мебели, Локи обнимает Сигюн бережно и ласково. Он изо всех сил хочет быть ласковым с нею, и ему кажется, что она сейчас заметит эту прилежную, ученическую старательность и это оскорбит и обидит ее ничуть не меньше, чем если бы он был холоден с нею.  
Так и происходит. Поначалу раздосадованный ее решением использовать зелье, околдовать его, теперь Локи уповает на магию, но любовные чары – ненадежное средство. В спальне как будто становится прохладнее с каждым вдохом. Ощущение неловкости не покидает Локи. Красивые губы Сигюн пресны, ее удивленный и настороженный взгляд ясно говорит: она понимает, что зелье не действует. Прикосновения к ней вызывают дрожь, но отнюдь не от желания. Так он мог бы чувствовать себя, если бы по нелепой случайности рядом с ним брачной ночью оказалась сестра. В самом деле, думает он обреченно, это же Сигюн, его Сигюн, которая была рядом с ним и в ётунских палатках, и в бою. Не спавшая ночами, когда они творили чары в четыре руки, и в меру сил оберегавшая его детей, когда он сам не мог.  
Сигюн смотрит на него, кусая губы.  
– Локи, скажи, почему ты решил ввести меня в дом?  
Вопрос повисает в воздухе. Несколько секунд Локи отчаянно пытается подобрать слова, которые не звучали бы жалко и оскорбительно для нее, но ничего не выходит.  
– Когда-то давно я увидел сон, – говорит он, наконец. – Об Одине. В этом сне он поднял из мертвых ведьму-провидицу, чтобы та развеяла его страхи и ответила на вопросы, на которые не ответил даже источник Урд. Но ее пророчества, сбивчивые, неразборчивые и полные мрачных иносказаний, еще сильнее запутали и напугали его. И как бы он ни пытался их толковать, как бы ни пробовал вывернуть выгодным для него значением, добрых знамений у него не вышло. И тогда он понял, что потревоженная покойница прокляла его, а с ним заодно – всех, о ком он ее спрашивал. Он дал себе слово не принимать в расчет прорицание вёльвы, действовать так, как подскажет ему настоящее, а не страх перед будущим. Но это закончилось смертью Лафея и отделением Утгарта, полного могущественных и неуправляемых магов. Он попытался действовать наперекор ее словам, в чем только можно, но итогом стала война с ётунами, из которой Асгард еле выкарабкался. А потому теперь он решил следовать словам ведьмы, понятым в меру его мудрости, просто ради того, чтоб избежать худшей участи.  
Сигюн хмурится, понимая больше, чем услышала; ей кажется даже, будто она поняла все.  
– Ты говоришь так, словно пророчество не касается тебя, Локи. Но продолжаешь видеть сны мага. Что в них, скажи мне. И что сказано о тебе в прорицании вёльвы?  
Локи касается пальцами плеча Сигюн. Другой сон – темно-серое забытье предельной усталости – уже стоит за его плечом. В сулимых им видениях смутно угадываются образы, уже виденные раньше. Те, от которых Локи просыпался в поту, те, от которых кричал во сне маленький Бальдр.  
– Ничего, – отвечает он.  
А потом чувствует, как в груди начинает теплеть. Тепло течет по жилам, разогревая и разгоняя кровь, ускоряя ее бег, и сердце уже бьется в такт чужому, трепещущему так близко и так ощутимо.  
Альвхеймская магия, любовная лихорадка бросает его в жар; Сигюн чувствует перемену и, невозможно краснея, неловко возится с пряжкой его плаща. Он почти уверен, что она все-таки отошлет его. Никакая пара не заслуживает такой брачной ночи – растерянность, озноб, стыд отступают под натиском зелья, но Локи еще видит их в глазах Сигюн.  
Пояс он снимает с нее сам. Платье и покрывало – лишенная пуговиц и швов газовая драпировка – облаком золотисто-алого дыма опускаются к ногам, а Локи смотрит на нее, мягкую, светлую и смущенную, и даже не пытается успокоить дыхание. Разве он смеет таить обиду на нее, упрекать в чем-либо? Нет. Только подойти так близко, чтобы объятие стало настоящим и в нем не осталось места неловкости. И увести на ложе, и ничем, ни словом, ни взглядом не выдать момента, когда кончится действие зелья, пробуждающего нежность и желание даже там, где их быть не может. Поэтому он гладит ее по волосам, осторожно касается губами плеч и рук, и целует круглые колени, разводя их и шалея от теплого аромата благовоний и трав и близости женщины, ожидающей соития. В Сигюн робость и нежность никак не перестанут бороться меж собой, отчего ее ладони на плечах у Локи дрожат.  
Только один раз она вздрагивает и прикусывает губу – когда Локи опускается на нее. И он замирает, остановившись, упирается ладонями в подушку. На самом краю окутанного чарами сознания слабым отзвуком отдается другой такой же дрожащий вздох. Пытаясь спрятать лицо, способное выдать его мысли, стараясь перестать даже думать о чем-либо, кроме одной этой ночи, Локи утыкается лбом в плечо Сигюн. Она понимает его по-своему.  
– Локи, – шепчет она, гладя его по щекам. – Локи.  
Ее голос гонит прочь непрошеные воспоминания, душистое зелье мгновенно глушит их, топит в жаре и мгле, в полумраке спальни, в тихих вздохах и блеске глаз.  
Много позже, когда свечи на столе поодаль от ложа уже догорают, Локи сквозь подступающий сон слышит, как Сигюн поднимается с постели и покидает покои, выходя в небольшую купальню: не на нижнем этаже, а прямо за стеной. Тихо плещет вода в малахитовой чаше бассейна, и под сомкнутыми веками Локи сам собою возникает зыбкий образ купальщицы.  
Узкие плечи и тонкая шея, и пар, поднимающийся от воды, скрывая от слишком жадного взгляда все, кроме силуэта. Благовонное масло, блестящее на влажной коже. Мерно колышущаяся гладь воды, идущая волнами, обтекая изгибы тела, и змеящиеся пряди волос, длинных, как у речной нимфы, густых и тяжелых…  
И черных, как вороново крыло.  
Длинные пальцы опираются о зеленый каменный край, и она поворачивается острым белым лицом, глядит в упор пылающими глазами. Тонкая ледяная статуэтка идет трещинами, точно неловко склеенная кукла, не созданная для движения, вдруг ожила и сошла с места. Она молчит, медленно тая в теплой воде, оплывая весенним льдом. И колышутся водорослями длинные темные пряди.


	55. Чаша примирения

На столе в доме Токк стоят три кубка, наполненных кислым некрепким вином. А за столом рядом с Токк и Хель сидит Бальдр, приглашенный на свадебный пир, но не пришедший туда.  
Дом у реки хранит вид неуютный и пустой, невзирая на то, что помимо Токк сюда заглядывали и столичные слуги, посланные из дворца ей на подмогу. После того, как дом долгие зимы стоял без хозяйки, его оказалось непросто заново превратить в жилище. Хотя всюду зажжены светильники, а в очаге на кухне и в камине на первом этаже горит огонь, прогревая заиндевевшие камни, Бальдр все равно не может избавиться от ощущения запустения, уныния, охватившего его, стоило только ему войти. Борясь с ознобом, он пьет вино, как воду, и тянет руки к огню, улыбается Хель и Токк, стараясь согреть и их тоже – хотя бы так.  
Его появления не ждали, и Токк оно не понравилось. Она приветствовала его и наполнила третий кубок, но ее внимательный взгляд неотрывно наблюдает за каждым его движением. Под этим взглядом Бальдру неуютно беседовать с Хель, смотреть на нее.  
Он никогда не видел Токк плачущей, но знает, что она горько плакала в день отъезда: в день, когда по Асгарду разнеслась весть о том, что Фенрир и Ёрмунганд окончательно превратились в чудовищ. Сейчас, когда она мелкими глотками пьет вино и отщипывает по крохотному кусочку мясо с длинного блюда, она выглядит так, словно снова готова расплакаться. Бальдр чувствует ее подступающие слезы, как собственные, но не знает, что не дает им пролиться. И как может, как умеет, пытается развлечь беседой и Хель, и ётуншу, взглядом спрашивая у Хель, не хочет ли она все-таки уехать отсюда. Пусть не на пир, даже не в столицу, а просто подальше от этого дома.  
– Я пью во славу, – говорит Токк, роняя слова, как камни в воду. – Мой господин… – она поднимает кубок. – Мой властнейший из господ… Взял новую жену. Долгих зим моему господину!  
Бальдр поднимает свой кубок, неуверенно салютуя столь мрачно произнесенной здравице, и пригубляет вино, по вкусу похожее на разбавленный сок кислых яблок. Хоть он догадывается, что это вино на самом деле – сильно разведенный сидр, у него возникает странное чувство, будто он в самом сердце Ётунхейма сидит и пьет напиток, сваренный из чего-то неизвестного. Слова кажутся ему значащими больше, чем он может понять, но ему неоткуда знать, как звучат ётунхеймские брачные клятвы на Топоре.  
Хель выглядит так, как должна была бы выглядеть через две-три зимы, и Бальдра бросает в жар от собственных мыслей. Что если не ждать этих зим, что если прямо сейчас придти за нею к Локи? Пасть на колени перед отцом? Дать им обоим понять, что он готов ждать, если будет на то их воля, но лучше соединить их как можно скорее?  
А что если Хель не согласится, бьет его внезапная мысль. Она весела и беззаботна с ним, насколько может быть беззаботно существо, обреченное смотреть смерти в лицо. В ее взгляде Бальдр ловит порой ту нежность, которую чувствует сам, но вдруг он обманывается? Локи не пойдет против ее воли, даже если Один даст согласие на союз. И тогда что останется Бальдру? Только вспоминать, как она снилась ему: так недавно, но будто бы тысячу зим назад. Бережно хранить в памяти каждый обращенный к нему взгляд, каждое слово. Мечтать о том, как мог бы привести ее в дом и при полном собрании двора подарить ей сапожки, серьги и плеть – непременные брачные дары.  
Что-то, видно, отражается на его лице, потому что Хель берет его за руку, заглядывает в глаза. Длинные волосы падают ей на лоб, пряча отметины ожогов. В эту минуту она так похожа на его давний сон, что ему становится трудно дышать.  
– Уйдем отсюда, – тихо предлагает он. – Поедем в лес, или к морю. Или в соседний городок, хочешь?  
Во взгляде Хель мелькает любопытство, но тут же она с тревогой смотрит на Токк, и Бальдру страстно хочется, чтобы та перестала глядеть так хмуро и недоверчиво на него и на свою госпожу. Смотри, думает он, сжимая в ответ руку Хель, смотри, я все еще здесь, и буду здесь, сколько понадобится. Хватит жалить взглядом, точно врага, разбойника.   
– Я хочу в Мидгард, – шепчет Хель, наклонившись к нему, так что он чувствует ее теплое дыхание, запах ее волос и кусает губы, напоминая себе об угольках-глазах наблюдающей за ними ётунши. – Мы можем отправиться туда?  
Сердце Бальдра колотится от радости, и он широко улыбается, заставив Токк в замешательстве отвернуться.  
– Конечно, – говорит он. – Только оденься потеплее.  
Смех Хель звенит в стенах холодной кухни чистым, нездешним звуком.  
– Я знаю, что в Мидгарде лежит снег, Бальдр.  
– Дело не в снеге, а в ветре, – улыбается он. – Мы туда полетим.  
Токк не говорит ни слова, когда Бальдр и Хель встают из-за стола, оставив недопитыми кубки.  
– Я скоро вернусь, – обещает ей Хель, и тон этих слов заставляет Бальдра навострить уши. Глядя, как Хель мягко обнимает Токк, он думает о том, как, должно быть, привыкла и привязалась ётунша к семье своих господ, как больно ей было потерять Фенрира и Ёрмунганда.  
На миг его снова пронизывает ощущение чужой боли – утраты, разочарования, усталости – и он давит желание подойти и обнять ее, как обнимает маму, когда она, мучимая дурными снами, подолгу сидит в углу библиотеки в ожидании Хёнира, его успокоительных речей и безотказных сонных зелий. Но женщины уже размыкают объятие, и взгляд Токк, сухой и воспаленный, слегка туманится. Бальдр ловит этот взгляд, всем сердцем надеясь, что его улыбка хоть на этот раз сумеет заставить ее боль притупиться, ненадолго освободит ее от груза потери. Если он способен заставлять миры цвести каждый год, пробуждаясь от сходного с гибелью зимнего сна, разве ему не под силу высушить слезы одной-единственной великанши?  
Слез он так и не видит. Токк прячет лицо, но Бальдру кажется, что плечи ее, напряженно застывшие, стали чуть мягче, разгладились горькие морщинки в уголках узких губ. Она еще стоит на пороге, когда он, подмигнув Хель, взмахивает руками, чтобы, оттолкнувшись сапогами от утоптанного снега, взмыть над землею и опуститься назад уже громадной птицей.  
– Я не умею так, Бальдр, – растерянно шепчет Хель, и в его птичьем горле клокочет смех.  
– Тебе не нужно этого уметь, – говорит он, повернув пернатую голову. – Садись верхом, только держись не за крылья, а за шею.  
Птица взмывает ввысь и тает в темном небе поздней осени. Потеряв ее из виду, Токк закрывает дверь. Оставшись одна в доме, она садится поближе к огню и смотрит, смотрит не отрываясь на танец языков пламени, пока глаза ее и впрямь не начинают слезиться.  
***  
На следующее утро, едва рассветает, Локи спускается на дикий берег Ивинга.  
Он не помнит, как уснул накануне. Тревожный сон отложился в памяти лучше, чем предшествовавшие ему события, но разгадать его слишком трудно, пока в похмельной голове гудит набат.  
Сигюн не было в спальне, когда он проснулся, и он не замедлил этим воспользоваться, чтобы незамеченным ускользнуть из дворца. Видеть ее не хотелось и не хочется до сих пор; хмель выветрился, и свадебный вечер и брачная ночь растеряли наколдованное очарование и не вызывают ничего, кроме стыда: жалкая попытка обмануть себя и ее.  
Припомнив последний из уроков ворожбы, Локи некоторое время провел перед зеркалом, меняя свои черты – однако, хотя теперь он выглядит родным братом Хермода, шрамы у рта все еще кое-где заметны. Обрамленное растрепанными светлыми волосами лицо в зеркале, так вопиюще чужое, пугает его. Ётун и ас, сказала ему Фрейя, танцуя на братском пиру, но он не чувствует себя ни тем, ни другим. Женитьба ничего не упростила, ничего не решила, только усилила тоску по Токк, густо замешанную на стыде. О чем он думал? Как сможет теперь добраться до ее дома, показаться ей на глаза, чтобы поведать новость? Или, может, Хель уже рассказала, и ему нет к ним хода?  
Стена леса на пути к пустынному пляжу не соприкасается со стеной Снора, а отстоит от нее на пару сотен шагов. Трава вдоль узкой тропы, еще зеленая, уже схвачена инеем и еле слышно похрустывает под сапогами. Скоро солнечные лучи достигнут ее, рассеяв густо-синюю тень, и белая паутинка сойдет на нет. Пока же и иней на примятых стеблях, и холодная сладость, разлитая в воздухе, говорят о близости зимы. Ивинг неспешно течет в своем широком, пологом русле. Здесь много зим назад они, еще мальчишки, прыгали в прорубь, проверяя себя и друг друга на стойкость и рискуя нарваться на выволочку от старших. Локи решился на нырок в зимнюю воду только оказавшись в Ётунхейме, и первый раз не дал ему ничего, кроме знания, каким жестоким может быть холод. Он не знает, что именно так тянет его сюда теперь, но все равно решил пренебречь дворцовыми купальнями ради холодного Ивинга и пустой линии берега.  
Поодаль от кромки воды на камнях алеет сброшенная рубашка, а рядом – штаны, сапоги и плащ. Локи останавливается как вкопанный, но последний, кого он ожидал встретить здесь, уже глядит на его из воды: просто так ему не уйти.  
Локи расшнуровывает ворот – пальцы не слушаются. Входя в воду, он действительно не ощущает холода, но его все равно трясет, а отчего, знать бы самому.  
– Я думал, ты проспишь до полудня, – голос Тора звучит глухо, но он оказывается совсем рядом, едва Локи перестает чувствовать ногами дно.  
Река подхватывает их: течение здесь почти не ощущается, но оставшийся позади берег медленно уплывает в сторону. Отплыв подальше, Локи ложится на воду, позволяя ей нести себя.  
– Как ты меня узнал? – спрашивает он.  
– Не знаю. Ты похож на Хермода, но Хермод сейчас на конюшне. А ты все-таки выучился менять личины, силен. Вот только шрамы видно.  
– Ну и сурт с ними, – досадливо морщится Локи.  
Небо над ними чистое, ни облачка, и холодное, как лед. Вода кажется густой на таком холоде, и солнце почти не согревает ее. Плечи Тора – гладкие, без единого следа ожогов, шедевр самого Хёнира, не иначе – покрыты гусиной кожей, от волос поднимается пар, и губы едва ли не светлее лица.  
– Никаких шрамов, – кивает Тор, проследив его взгляд. – Да там и ожогов-то почти не было, так, пара волдырей. Хёниру всей работы на полминуты, зато причитаний…  
– Выходи из воды, – предлагает ему Локи. – Скоро станешь на ётуна похож.  
Но Тор качает головой.  
– Ты не за тем сюда пришел, чтобы беречь меня от хворей.  
– Тут ты прав, я вообще не думал встретить тебя здесь. Ты-то чего не в супружеской спальне?  
Тор трет мокрыми руками лицо.  
– Не спится, – жалуется он. И, помолчав, добавляет: – Может, оно и к лучшему. Иначе где бы еще я застал тебя одного.  
– Зачем я тебе?  
– Да хотя бы за тем, чтоб ответить тебе за попытку спалить на мне рубашку. И повиниться.  
Локи отворачивается от него. Течением их обоих отнесло далеко от того места, где они оставили одежду, так что он гребет против потока, ища взглядом приметные камни на берегу. Тор поднимает тучи холодных брызг, следуя за ним.  
– Как ты верно заметил, мы уже оба друг другу ответили, – говорит Локи, остановившись чуть выше по течению. – Мне нечего тебе прощать, можешь не бояться.  
– Но ты не простил, – уверенно говорит Тор, и Локи невольно сжимает зубы. – И не смотришь на меня. И если я назову тебя братом, опять станешь плеваться огнем. Не знаю, может, я бы и сам плевался на твоем месте, но…  
– Никто не был на моем месте, – обрывает его Локи тихо и зло. – Я думал, власть и титул помогут мне, но они только помешали. Я думал, что, выступив на стороне Асгарда, обеспечу своим детям жизнь, которой они заслужили, но и здесь ошибся. Один зовет меня братом, ты тоже. Сигюн из асинь – моя жена. А я все еще ётун, и мои дети – чудовища, чужая кровь и враждебная сила, с которой никто в Асгарде никогда не примирится. Все, что я могу, это уйти отсюда, но идти мне некуда.  
– Твой дом здесь, Локи. Здесь и Сигюн, и Хель. И ты это знаешь. Я виноват перед тобой, мы все виноваты, хотя может, кто-то этого не скажет…  
Голос Тора срывается, и Локи смотрит на него с беспокойством.  
– Вали из воды, – велит он. – Сопливых принцев Асгард еще не видел: не хватало ему мидгардских болячек.  
– Послушай меня, Локи, – с нажимом произносит Тор. – Война закончилась, но воевали мы с ётунами. Не веди боев с Асгардом.  
– Потому что я один, а Асгард велик?  
– Потому что Асгард – это в том числе и я, а я не буду с тобой сражаться, – просто говорит Тор.  
Уголок рта Локи дергается, и Тор расслабляется, приняв это за улыбку.  
– Идем на берег, Скади на нас нет.  
Локи хватает его за руку.  
– Тор, я солгал Одину.  
– Что?  
– Я обманул всех, даже тебя, когда вернулся в Асгард. Как ты думаешь, брат, это сойдет мне с рук?  
Тор непонимающе моргает, не зная, нахмуриться или улыбнуться, и Локи, начав почти скороговоркой, договаривает уже медленнее, но тверже:  
– Я не вдовец, я женат. На ётунше-цареубийце, дочери Борки. И я привел ее с собой, и держал при себе, сколько мог. А когда меня не было, она оставалась на попечении асов в золотом дворце. Каждый день, каждый час я боялся, что обман раскроется и ее отдадут на суд Владык. А потом Один приказал, и я взял Сигюн, чтобы и дальше длить обман.  
Тор смотрит неверяще. Его запястье в пальцах Локи твердеет, и тот разжимает хватку, отпуская его.  
– Токк? – наконец спрашивает Тор. – Это она? Зачем ты все это рассказываешь?  
– Ты говоришь, Асгард это ты. Лучше я расскажу тебе, чем любому другому из асов. Потому что я не знаю, что еще мне сделать. Что делать дальше. Скоро Один назовет Хель королевой над мертвецами и сошлет ее: Вальхалла – для железной смерти, а Хельхейм – для соломенной. И если я не был один до сих пор, потому что она была со мной, то теперь останусь.  
Тор молчит так долго, что Локи думает – вот и все. Слово сказано, и грош цена всем другим словам. Как хорошо, что с Тором они не братались: хорошо, но все равно больно.  
В тишине они выходят из воды, выжимают мокрые волосы, одеваются. Тор, дрожа, натягивает рубашку так спешно, что чуть не рвет по вороту. Локи думает было о разогретом вине и жареной дичи – не для себя, а для него. Но тут же одергивает себя: какое ему дело, если Тор будет пировать вдвоем с Сиф, пока Один станет решать судьбу Локи.  
– Если ты думаешь, будто ты один, значит, плохо смотришь по сторонам, – говорит ему Тор. – И в этом уже нет моей вины. Ты был мне братом, когда я не знал, кто ты, и остался им, когда это стало известно. И я доверял и доверяю тебе. А ты мне, выходит, не верил.  
Локи хочет поспорить с ним; пытается вспомнить хоть одну причину собственного молчания, хоть один из своих давних доводов, но не может.  
– Ты сын своего отца, – глухо отзывается он, помолчав. – Тебе я верю, как себе самому. Но не Одину.  
Тяжелая рука опускается ему на плечо, пальцы холодные, но Тору не страшен холод, еще бы, ведь Асгард – это Тор и есть, а Асгард уже почти здоров, почти окреп после войны.  
– Я не выдам тебя, но больше ничего от меня не утаивай.  
Локи застывает столбом. Минуту назад ощущение одиночества готово было захлестнуть его с головой, и страх перед неизбежностью – пусть он ни за что не признался бы в этом – почти завладел им. Но Тор оказался здесь, и рядом с ним тягостное чувство безысходности грызет Локи не так жадно. Он по-прежнему полон тоской и ожиданием беды, но Тор не выдаст его. Разве этого мало? Дав такое обещание, Тор добровольно разделил с ним тайну и опасность разоблачения. Не будь у Локи внутри так пусто и холодно, он радовался бы, как дитя.  
– Сними чары, – просит Тор. – Твое выражение лица не вяжется с этими чертами.  
Локи поспешно повинуется, стирая личину, и старается изо всех сил. Удлиняется лицо, поднимается лоб, чернеют волосы. На миг его посещает абсурдная мысль: что если, меняя облик, маг может позабыть, как выглядит на самом деле, и со временем утратить свое лицо? Но Тор уже привлекает его к себе, тянет за руку и обнимает, большой, теплый и – даже невзирая на все, что их разделяет – родной. Может, и надо бы уже отстраниться, но Локи сперва обнимает Тора в ответ так крепко, как может, и лишь потом понимает это.  
– Фрейя не давала тебе прохода всю осень, – замечает Тор, когда они уже идут по тропе вверх, в сторону дворца. – Может, ждала, что ты обратишься к ней. Спросишь, не могла бы она дать тебе и Токк прибежище.  
– Она прекрасно знает, что я не могу к ней обратиться. Она может заговорить зубы Фрейру, но он лишь один из Владык. Воззвать бы к Имиру, но много ли можно услышать от того, кто разметан и рассеян между небом и землей.  
– Говоришь совсем как мать, – качает головой Тор. – Надеюсь, Сигюн не знает ничего?  
– Конечно, нет.  
– Вот и славно. А Токк?  
– Наверняка уже прослышала, – с дрожью отвечает Локи. – Хель не явилась на свадебный пир, хотя Бальдр даже поехал за нею.  
Тор вдруг улыбается.  
– Бальдр потерял голову, когда увидел Хель такой, какая она теперь. Трудно придется Одину, когда они решат соединиться…  
В груди у Локи что-то замирает, тянет болью, не давая вздохнуть. Слова Тора заставляют его взглянуть на Бальдра иначе. Локи так привык к его заботе о Хель, что у него и мысли не возникало о чем-то большем. Более значительном и глубоком. До этой минуты.  
– Вы с отцом смешали кровь, а значит, Хель теперь названая сестра Бальдра и моя. Хотя, Имиром клянусь, я не смогу называть тебя дядюшкой…  
– Но Хель еще ребенок!  
– Вовсе нет, – мягко говорит Тор. – Она вот-вот станет владычицей мира, и отец считает ее достаточно зрелой для этого…  
– Он знал.  
– Что?  
– Он все знал с самого начала. Один. Потому и решил смешать кровь со мной. Дело не в его желании заставить Асгард принять меня, иначе было бы достаточно одного его слова: прямого изъявления королевской воли. А он…  
Локи замолкает, задумавшись.  
– Фригг рассказала мне не все, что знает о прорицании вёльвы, – заключает он. – Или она знает далеко не все. Одину известно что-то еще, поэтому он так поступил. Он не позволит Бальдру взять Хель, даже если я одобрю их союз: он ему не нужен. Охотнее он женит Бальдра на ком угодно ином. Хотя бы на дочери Тюра! Он действует только по своему разумению, видно, решив, что источник Урд хоть здесь ему поможет. Самый мудрый, как же…  
– И ты в нем никого не узнаешь, часом? – Тор усмехается было, но в голосе его звучит тревога. – Не оставаться одному – в твоих силах: просто не отталкивай тех, кто рядом с тобой.  
– Легко сказать, – хмыкает Локи, но Тор продолжает:  
– Поговори с Фрейей, узнай, чего она хочет. А я поговорю с отцом о Бальдре и Хель.  
Локи качает головой.  
– Не нужно. Я и так знаю, что он скажет.  
***  
Ветер становится холоднее день ото дня: постепенно, но неотвратимо. В воздухе кружат первые снежинки, когда по сходням Радужного моста спускается на дорогу, ведущую к золотому дворцу, длинная процессия. Цверги. Теперь они подчеркнуто придерживаются порядка, раз и навсегда установленного Владыками для путешествий между мирами. Отвешивают церемонные поклоны Хеймдаллю, внимательно разглядывая тяжелый меч, на эфес которого он опирается, стоя у сходней. Нарочито прямо держатся носильщики, нагруженные сундуками с золотом.  
Тор оказался прав: Свартальвхейм готов отдать все свое золото и все самоцветы из самых глубоких шахт, чтобы Асгард забыл об их роли в войне с ётунами. Стоя у Трона Одина, Тор – рядом, Локи – на ступеньку ниже, они глядят, как все новые и новые сундуки вносят в большой зал, слушают, как древний, точно сами горы, цверг перечисляет отданное. Волей Дурина выкуп назван дарами Свартальвхейма, и это название заставляет придворных асов и асинь, собравшихся в тронном зале, недоуменно переговариваться меж собою за спинами дарителей. Кое-где слышны тихие смешки, однако гости не обращают на них внимания.  
Когда седой цверг замолкает, к самому трону подходит другой, и в нем изумленные Тор и Локи узнают мастера Бруи. Локи сжимает кулаки, но во взгляде Бруи нисколько не убавляется спокойного самодовольства, какое сам он, видимо, считает достоинством.  
– Позволь, высокий, преподнести Асгарду еще один дар, – говорит он, – не оговоренный среди прочих в силу своего особенного значения. Пусть он не может вернуть жизни павшим воинам и отстроить заново то, что было разорено. Он не для этого создан. Свартальвхейм и его король, цех ювелиров и я надеемся, что он поднимет дух принявшего и станет достойным украшением любой сокровищницы.  
В руках Бруи жарко алеет множеством рубинов большой ларец. Когда тот протягивает подарок – не Тюру, двинувшемуся со ступенек трона, чтобы принять его, не самому Одину даже, а Локи, по большому залу прокатывается общий вздох удивления.  
– Прими, высокий, – говорит цверг, – в память о струне лиры.  
Браги, стоящий в первых рядах собравшихся, при этих словах дергается, как от удара, и касается лица. Однако его смятения никто не замечает.  
Локи бросает взгляд на Одина и, заметив согласный кивок, открывает полученный ларец.  
– Я сделал ее сам, – гордо заявляет Бруи.  
По гладкой поверхности искусно выточенной чаши и вправду змеится сверкающая нить, закручиваясь спиралью над широким костяным сводом, оправленным в золото и рубины. Короткая ножка покрыта тонким узором, напоминающим то лезвия мечей, то сложенные щепотью пальцы латной перчатки. Капли самоцветов горят в ярком свете, как свежая кровь.  
– Это дар тебе от меня и всего моего клана, наконец получившего заслуженно высокое место среди детей Свартальвхейма, – слышит Локи голос Бруи. – Я назвал ее Чашей примирения. Жаль, Эйнару Ивальди уже не оценить ее красоты.  
Только тут Локи понимает со всей ясностью, что именно держит в руках, и у него вырывается нервный смешок. Тор, слышавший последние слова, подается вперед, глядя на рубиновую чашу во все глаза.   
– Так вот куда подевался Эйнар Перчатка! – восклицает он. – Выходит, для чаш цвергам годятся не только чужие черепа, но и собственные?  
Бруи ему не отвечает.  
– Я не знал, что твой клан… – Локи осекается, поняв, что был уверен, будто Бруи – единственный цверг в своем клане, сам себе и глава, и судья, и мастер.  
Тот понимающе кивает.  
– Никто не знал этого, высокий, – ухмыляется он в бороду. – Есть власть тех, кто умеет показать себя. Есть власть тех, кто умеет до поры оставаться в тени. Рано или поздно вторые заступают место первых: стоит только тем засиять слишком ярко.   
Локи сжимает чашу в руках, смотрит на испещренное угловатыми цвержьими рунами дно. К мрачному торжеству, овладевающему им, вдруг примешивается острое, как внезапный озноб, ощущение устремленного на него взгляда. На него глядят Один и Фригг, Тор и Сигюн, и прочие асы и цверги, собравшиеся в зале, но никто – с такой пронзительной ненавистью.   
Локи поднимает голову, стараясь поймать этот взгляд. Кто? Тюр? Тот что-то шепчет на ухо хмурому Одину, но в глазах Всеотца Локи читает то же жестокое удовлетворение, что греет сейчас его самого. Эгир внимательно изучает свитки, переданные старым цвергом: видно, пересчитывает заново дары Свартальвхейма. Чуть в отдалении Бара рассеянно гладит по светлым волосам красавицу дочь. Стайке молодых асинь, еще чьих-то знатных дочерей, и вовсе нет дела до происходящего: они воркуют вокруг бледного Браги, верно, выпрашивая новую песнь. Прямо напротив трона Хёнир и несколько асов, имена которых Локи неизвестны, увлечены беседой друг с другом. Хёнир увешан амулетами с головы до пят: лично проверяет, нет ли среди привезенных в Асгард драгоценностей заколдованных.   
Резко повернувшись, Локи смотрит в упор, в одну точку – туда, где так остро почувствовал чужое враждебное присутствие, – уверенный, что сейчас увидит, кому, сам того не зная, успел так насолить. Но в углу, где у темного окна стоит кованая жаровня с углями для тепла, пусто.   
Ощутив рядом твердое плечо Тора, Локи прогоняет наваждение.   
– Это лучший подарок, какой мог бы поднести мне Свартальвхейм, – говорит он, однако радости не чувствует.   
Возвращаясь в ларец, Чаша примирения глядит на него множеством рубиновых глаз.


	56. Пустые берега

Новая зима не так холодна, как те, что миновали. Длинная череда темных зим, сменявших друг друга, отучила Мидгард верить в лето, но и лето в конце концов наступило: короткое и ненастное. Одна надежда: впереди еще много лет, и, может, они будут теплее и ярче.  
На пологом склоне старой серой горы, где среди обледенелых валунов темнеет извилистая линия узкого русла, в самых глухих и безлюдных дебрях, творится чудо. Там, где только что все утопало в глубоком нехоженом снегу, зеленеет молодая трава, первоцветы тянутся вверх сомкнутыми тугими бутонами, вспухает мягкий мох на влажных камнях и в журчащий ручей стекаются новые и новые потоки талой воды.  
Сбросив тяжелую шубу и меховые сапожки, Хель сидит на траве и манит хлебными крошками мелкую птаху. Лететь из мира в мир, чтобы позавтракать, она согласилась с радостью, хотя день ото дня она делается все печальнее, и Бальдр не знает, как ободрить ее. Он смыкает пальцы, загадывает мысленно, зовет безмолвно, и у ног Хель первоцветы сменяются кустами земляники, лепестки которой едва успевают опасть и увянуть, когда на тонких стебельках вызревают ягоды.  
– Этот мир так хорош, – говорит Хель. – Зачем было делать его обитателей смертными?  
– Может, за тем, чтобы рожденные вновь могли любоваться им в свой черед, – отвечает Бальдр. – Это неизменный путь Мидгарда, как и круг, внутри которого он заключен.  
Бальдр пристально глядит на Хель. Он говорит словами Хёда и Хёнира, прежде вселявшими в него спокойную уверенность в том, что все и всегда происходит как должно. Теперь он не ощущает этой уверенности. Больше всего сейчас ему хочется взять Хель за руку и рассыпать хлебные крошки. Запустить пальцы в ее волосы и поцеловать ее. Потянуть вниз с узких плеч тонкое сукно темного платья. Жажда обладания, темная и опасная своей силой, смешивается в крови с болезненной нежностью и смущением, мало знакомыми Бальдру. Весна идет напролом, не спрашивая дозволений: скользит талой водой по склонам холмов, пронизывает землю нежданным солнечным теплом, шумит треском льда и звериным гомоном…  
Голос Хель заглушает для Бальдра эту любимую им музыку. А когда она замолкает, он скучает по ее речам, странным фантазиям – не прорицаниям и не снам, коротким сказкам, которым позавидовал бы сам Браги. Только в ее устах закрытый и мрачный мир вниз по Великому морю от Нифльхейма перестает казаться ему пугающим. Хель говорит о нем так, словно наяву видела и туманные лощины, и каменные громады гор, и пляжи блестящего черного песка, и зеркальные озера среди продуваемых всеми ветрами равнин. А у Бальдра из головы не идет остроносый черный корабль в бушующих волнах, изображения которого сплошь покрывают теперь стены покоев Хель.  
Поймав его взгляд, она коротко улыбается и раскрывает ладонь. Птичка подлетает поближе, перепархивая с одной дрожащей ветки дерева на другую. В густой траве копошится мелкая живность, высовываются на свет черные мышиные носы, обманутые запахом весны, по прихоти Бальдра настигшей лес в разгар зимних вьюг.  
Вдруг улыбка Хель гаснет, и она опускает голову, позволяя густым волосам плотной завесой закрыть лицо.  
– Я с радостью разорвала бы этот круг, – тихо говорит Хель, роняя крошки с ладони. Птичка, так и не отважившаяся спорхнуть ей на руку, улетает прочь, зато крошечная серая полевка тут как тут. – Кто заслуживает смерти, хворей и увечий? Многие ли из тех, кому вот-вот выйдет срок?  
Больше она ничего не говорит, да это и не нужно. Бальдр подсаживается ближе, движимый неосознанным и непреходящим желанием дать Хель опору. Поверь он хоть на секунду, что она слабее него, он охотно спрятал бы ее собой от всех видимых и невидимых миров, распахнутых и закрытых, от мириад душ, которые ей предстоит провести одной и той же дорогой. Он никогда не забывает о том, как многого требует от Хель ее дар, потому и старается не оставлять ее одну. Потому приводит ее раз за разом туда, где царит жизнь, пробуждающаяся по его зову. Сейчас ему все равно, что будет, когда он покинет и подставит стуже обнаженную, теплую землю. Единственное, что имеет значение, – пальцы Хель, причесывающие зеленые травинки.  
– Для тех, кого ты принимаешь под крыло, уход из этого мира становится новым рождением, – твердо говорит он.  
– Я не умею ни будить жизнь, как ты, ни даже менять, как Хёнир и королева. Только завершать ее. Все, чего я касаюсь, умирает.  
Бальдра пробирает озноб от ее слов. Глядя вокруг, он видит, как подгоняемый его магией рост трав и цветов оборачивается увяданием. Хель едва успевает подставить ладонь, когда с куста земляники в нее падает ягода, побуревшая, расплывающаяся в пальцах.  
Бальдр берет измаранную руку в свои и вытирает пучком травы. Маленькая легкая ладонь выделяется бледностью на фоне его кожи, и Бальдр едва удерживается от желания поцеловать ее.  
– Я все еще жив, – улыбается он. – Не могу умереть, помнишь? Для меня безвредно все, что существует в девяти мирах на тот день, когда я отказался носить Драупнир.  
– Хорошо, что миры слышат волю королевы, – кивает Хель, отнимая руку.  
Он хочет отвести волосы от ее щеки, но она отворачивается, не позволяя поймать себя. Беспокойное сердце пускается вскачь: Хель ни единого дня не прятала от него свое лицо.  
– Не смотри на меня, – просит она. – Ты можешь заставить мир цвести и плодоносить одним взглядом на него, зачем тебе смотреть на то, что никогда не перестанет быть уродливым.  
Таких речей от Хель он никогда не слышал.  
– Это не твои слова. Кто сказал тебе это?  
– Я вижу это без чужой подсказки, Бальдр. Ты предостерегал меня от того, что несет с собой мой дар, каким видят его асы. Но магия тут ни при чем, достаточно посмотреть в зеркало. В Асгарде нет сердца добрее, чем твое, но даже ты, прикасаясь ко мне, меняешься в лице. С тобой я забываю о том, как выгляжу, и о том, сколько мне зим. Но если не имеет значения то, что ты видишь, почему сейчас ты смотришь так, словно перед тобой не я?  
Бальдр почти решается. Когда Хель поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, волосы перестают прятать ее лицо, и хочется прижаться губами к губам, обмирая от собственной дерзости. Дерзость движет Бальдром, это робость для него внове. Но горячее желание обнять Хель, целовать ее будит в нем страсть, которой опасается он сам. Назвать Хель своей в мыслях куда проще, чем сделать ее своей, привязать к себе так крепко, что никому будет не под силу разделить. Она так уязвима. Много ли зла в том, чтобы ограждать и оберегать ее, как он делал это всегда? Хранить ее от мира, чтобы самому владеть ею безраздельно?  
– Вот ты снова глядишь так, – говорит ему Хель. – Тебе было трудно спокойно смотреть на увечное дитя, но я уже не дитя и снова им не стану, а ты смотришь все отчаяннее.  
И тогда Бальдр закрывает лицо ладонями. Смех, не имеющий ничего общего с весельем, рвется из груди.  
– Ради Имира, Хель, – вздыхает он. – Ты же читаешь мысли собственного отца, чья душа – непролазные дебри даже для Хёнира. Как так вышло, что ты обманулась, глядя на меня?  
– Я не читаю твоих мыслей, – гордо отвечает Хель.  
Больше она ничего не успевает сказать. Поцелуй выходит неловким и неуклюжим, но чувство освобождения, накрывшее Бальдра, слишком сильно, чтобы обращать внимание на такие пустяки. Прикосновение к Хель не похоже на те объятия, которыми прежде дарили его друзья и родичи, асы и асиньи, оно ни на что не похоже. Тепло тонкого тела под темным платьем, гибкость маленьких рук, тяжесть и холод распущенных волос – Бальдр пьет ощущения, как если бы умирал от жажды, губы Хель кажутся ему то прохладными, то горячими, и она не отталкивает его, не торопится отстраниться первой, она отвечает – робко и неумело, но так же жадно.  
– Мы с тобой и есть круг, – произносит он, еле найдя в себе силы оторваться от нее, первое, что приходит в голову. – Тот самый. Ты все еще хочешь его разорвать?  
Увядание вокруг останавливается. Жухлая трава пригибается к земле, укрывая ее сплошным полотном переплетенных стеблей. Ложится, опустив листья и соцветия, земляника. Прячется солнце в снеговых тучах, и от краткой, несвоевременной оттепели остается только воспоминание.  
Но Хель смотрит не вокруг, а на Бальдра и тихо, облегченно смеется. А потом он снова чувствует ее губы на своих, настойчивые и теплые, и прижимает ее к себе, торопясь почувствовать снова, каково это. Длинная шея, острые плечи и узкая спина – и преграда платья: скользящая ткань рукавов и лифа под пальцами. Сбившееся дыхание совсем рядом. Смутная тревога возникает на миг и тает, не коснувшись сердца. До тревог ли Бальдру, когда Хель целует его.  
***  
– Нет, не так.  
Локи раздраженно опускает руки. Под внимательным и мягким взглядом Бальдра он чувствует себя так, словно только вчера ему открылась сила, которой он обладает.  
– Сигюн научила тебя менять облик, ведь так?  
– Да.  
– Тогда почему тебе так трудно выучиться обращаться зверем или птицей?  
– Это ты мне скажи! – восклицает Локи. Остатки черных перьев оседают к его ногам, тлея и рассыпаясь хлопьями пепла. – Я делаю все, как ты показал, но ничего не выходит.  
Бальдр заглядывает ему в глаза.  
– Отпусти мысль, которая тебя гложет. Я вижу, что ты думаешь совсем не о магии. Перестань.  
– Проклятый ётун ухитрился превратить меня в лошадь, – бормочет Локи, пытаясь придать рукам форму, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающую крылья, но безуспешно. – Без всякого моего участия. Так почему под твоим началом я – все еще я?  
– Видимо, потому что я не ётун, – отзывается Бальдр, начиная сердиться.  
В доме, который возводится для Локи и Сигюн на высоком берегу Ивинга, много спален, и не все из них предназначены для гостей. Они не прикасались друг к другу с того самого утра после брачной ночи: по обоюдному согласию, надеется Локи. Нежелание видеть Сигюн и говорить с нею гложет его пополам со стыдом за это, но заставить себя он не может и не хочет. Уроки ворожбы сходят на нет задолго до Йоля: так старательно Локи и Сигюн избегают друг друга. В одиночестве же Локи чувствует себя бессильным, оттого и попросил Бальдра стать его учителем.  
Он почти не спит. Путаные слова прорицания вёльвы набатом гудят в голове с каждым днем все громче, пока приближается срок коронации Хель. И можно сколько угодно говорить себе, что девочка скоро станет одной из Владык, что, зовя ее принцессой, он и помыслить не мог о таком. Это не усмиряет боли и гнева: место Хель обозначено среди мертвецов, в мире, откуда нет возврата. Разве мог он представить, чьей королевой она будет? Разве посмел бы хоть раз произнести ее титул, если бы знал, чем он обернется?  
– Ты сам тоже витаешь в облаках, – говорит он Бальдру. – И сдается мне, причина в том, где ты был этим утром. И с кем.  
В глазах Бальдра вспыхивает и гаснет испуг. Он коротко смеется и прячет взгляд, и говорит нарочито ровно:  
– Так, может, стоит отложить занятие, раз мы оба не можем посвятить ему все внимание?  
– Ну уж нет, – упрямо отзывается Локи. – Попробуем еще раз.  
Самое первое упражнение, выбранное им – черная птица, – так и не выполнено. Перья нарастают и опадают, оплывает и возвращается в прежнюю форму лицо, и много позже утрачивают птичью резкость движения головы. Бальдр качает головой.  
– Остановись, Локи. Видно, нельзя научиться тому, что проявляется как врожденный дар.  
Зло оскалившись, Локи мгновенно лепит из себя его двойник и тут же распадается дюжиной фантомов.  
– Этому тоже нельзя было, – шипит он, и Бальдр вздрагивает, слыша собственный голос отовсюду сразу. – Я скажу тебе, чего нельзя на самом деле, брат. Верить слову, ждать спасения и забывать зло. Ты знаешь, что Хель скоро покинет Асгард? Не смотри так, конечно, она тебе не сказала, и никто не скажет. Всеотец решил ее короновать. И отправить к тем, кого она отпустила.  
Расходясь каждый в свою сторону с выбранной для урока поляны, фантомы, все до единого, оставляют следы на снегу.  
Бальдр оторопело смотрит на цепочки размашистых шагов. Он не чувствует земли под ногами. Услышанное не может, не должно быть правдой, иначе как вышло, что все вокруг молчат, кроме честного Локи? И как может сам Локи думать, будто Бальдр куда-то отпустит Хель от себя? Тем паче в мир, который так страшит его самого. Чему-чему, а этому не бывать.  
Опомнившись, он взвивается в воздух, на лету обрастая перьями. Жаворонок стрелой мчится над верхушками деревьев, обгоняя по дороге нескольких бредущих сквозь лес Локи, медленно тающих в густой тени.  
Ему предстоит нелегкий разговор с отцом.  
***  
 _Птичьи сердца колотятся часто-часто, почти в такт биению крыльев. С земли едва видны две быстрых тени под облаками, так тороплив полет: мало ли, кто углядит, кто решит объявить добычей, только и разлетятся по ветру пестро-серые перья.  
Незнакомые равнины то тут, то там начинают темнеть рощами, и вот уже внизу густеет лес: кто б ни следил из-за деревьев, как мчатся по небу две крохотных точки, его самого не видать. Но даже мысль о том, что охотники могут быть близко, подгоняет пернатых беглецов так, словно враг уже показался. Словно блестит на холодном солнце наконечник стрелы – или слышен позади предупреждающий голос кречета.  
Сердца продолжают биться даже тогда, когда птицы, ломая крылья, падают с неба вниз – стремительно, молча и страшно. В тонких руках убийцы нет оружия, и нигде не вьется с победными криками кречет; только между пальцами гаснут последние яростные искры._

Проснувшись в поту, Локи вскакивает с постели.  
За окнами идет снег, но в спальне тепло. Исходит жаром низкое, лижущее черные головни пламя в очаге. В дюжине жаровен по горячим углям прокатываются алые волны от малейшего движения воздуха. Локи душно. О том чтобы пытаться уснуть снова, не может быть и речи – все тело гудит, словно полет ему не пригрезился. Он не может поверить в то, что видел: чтобы поверить, надобно истолковать. Сердце больно и громко бухает в груди, пока он наспех одевается и выскальзывает за двери темных покоев.  
До утра еще далеко, и в коридорах пустого дворца собственные шаги кажутся оглушительно гулкими, хотя ступает он осторожно и тихо. Ноги сами несут его. Сон не идет из головы, и дышать по-прежнему тяжело, но он не останавливается.  
Дворец выпускает его неохотно: кажется, будто весь он состоит из тупиков, поворотов и запертых дверей. Хоть Локи и вырос в этих стенах, ему стоит немалого труда разбудить разум, отвлекаясь от навеянных образов, и отыскать ведущие наружу двери, и к этому времени он успевает забыть, куда и зачем так спешил. Однако, стоит ему очутиться во внутреннем дворе, на глаза попадается запертая на ночь конюшня.  
Двор почти не освещен. Светильники установлены высоко на стенах, где стоят ночные караулы, и по внешнему краю, ярко озаряя подъезды и подходы к дворцу да пустые по ночной поре улицы столицы. Несмотря на мутно светящийся под ногами снег, на широком дворе царит сонная тьма, рассеиваемая лишь случайными бликами света на оружии стражников.  
Локи замедляет шаг и с середины двора крадется неслышно, стараясь оставаться незамеченным. Вблизи на фоне темных ворот конюшни видны два силуэта: мужчина и женщина. Однако узнать их Локи оказывается в силах лишь в ту минуту, когда они понимают, что не одни.  
– Здравствуй, Локи, – говорит Фрейя, проступая из мрака.  
Мех ее шубы серебрится оседающими на нем снежинками, широкий капюшон прячет распущенные волосы. Ни рукавиц, ни шерстяной юбки, только зелень платья и узкие кожаные сапожки, попирающие исхоженный снег. Рядом с нею, опустив голову и хмуро глядя на Локи, шагает растерянный Хермод, явно не ожидавший, что Госпожа Вана заведет разговор с кем-то кроме него.  
– Здравствуй, старшая, – кивает Локи и вздрагивает, когда за спинами Фрейи и Хермода бесшумно возникает еще одна тень: мягко ступая по утоптанному снегу, следует за хозяйкой ётунхеймская кошка.  
– Я собираюсь покататься, – улыбается Фрейя, и в ее глазах даже сейчас пляшут такие озорные зеленые искры, что Локи невольно улыбается в ответ и бросает виноватый взгляд на Хермода, услышав: – какая удача, что ты решил сопровождать меня. Я жду.  
Льняная косица Хермода уныло покачивается из стороны в сторону в такт шагам, когда он, отперев конюшню, идет вдоль стойл, чтоб взнуздать лошадь для Локи. Его молчание Локи думает было истолковать как ревнивое, но тут на глаза ему попадается стойло, в котором, недвижный, громадный и черный, дремлет Слейпнир.  
Локи останавливается. Неужели прошло так много времени? Когда маленькая бестия успела так вырасти? Пророческий сон снова встает перед мысленным взором: конь Одина, несущий его в последнюю битву. Видение так ярко, что больно глазам. Когда Хермод подводит под уздцы гнедого, одного из коней, подаренных Локи в день, когда он и Всеотец смешали кровь, Локи все еще стоит где стоял, всем весом опершись о балку.  
– Красавец, да? – спрашивает Хермод, проследив его взгляд.  
Локи косится на него, но в лице Хермода нет и тени почудившейся ему издевки: только восхищение. Хермод обожает лошадей, в этом нет ничего нового. Только теперь у его любимца вороная масть, почти пять локтей в холке и восемь подков.  
– Чудовище, – бросает Локи и забирает поводья из рук Хермода.  
Фрейя ждет его, сидя верхом на невозмутимой кошке, уже готовая ехать. Когда Локи оказывается в седле, она легонько толкает зверюгу каблуком, и хмурый Хермод отворяет ворота, выпуская их со двора.  
За пределы города Фрейя выезжает как будто бы торопясь, подгоняет кошку, и та трусит по пустынным улицам, не забывая заглядывать в каждый переулок. Локи представляет себе это зрелище глазами случайного прохожего: два плывущих в ночи ярких зеленых огня и над ними – смутный абрис женщины в серебристых мехах. Гнедой пофыркивает, точно жалуется, шагает все время чуть в сторону от кошки, и Локи пускает его галопом к ближайшим из городских ворот.  
За стенами светлее: медленно мутнеет ночной мрак, кружится снег, искрится и светится будто сам по себе, а когда небо слегка яснеет и становятся видны звезды, их свет заливает все вокруг ярче, чем городские огни.  
– Спроси у меня, почему я говорила с Хермодом, когда ты вышел во двор, – говорит Фрейя, когда, сойдя с наезженной дороги, они едут рядом, пустив шагом нервного гнедого и высокую, коню под стать, кошку.  
– Хермод, – хмыкает Локи. – Я и не знал, что он пылает к тебе такой нежностью. Чем ты окурила его?  
– Ничем особенным, – невинно пожимает плечами Фрейя, расправляя подол шубы и мимоходом почесывая кошачий загривок. – Подобием того зелья, которое поднесла тебе Сигюн на свадьбе.  
Локи давит ухмылку.  
– Так тебе и это известно.  
– Мне известно все, что происходит с твоим сердцем, Локи. Может, даже лучше, чем тебе самому. Таково еще одно занятное свойство моего вина.  
– Но Хермода ты вином не поила. Зачем тебе альвхеймский плющ?  
– Любовь лишает разума мудрых и развязывает языки молчаливым не хуже вина. Хермод рассказал мне столько, надеясь завладеть моим вниманием, что я не знаю даже, с чего начать.  
– Начни с главного, – предлагает он. – С того, о чем я уже спрашивал, а ты не отвечала, хотя могла бы. Почему ты так пристально наблюдаешь за мной? Причина та же, по которой именно ты нашла меня в лесу летом, или я ошибаюсь?  
Гнедой и кошка утопают в снегу, по широкой дуге выходя к берегу замерзшего Ивинга. Вдоль реки двигаться не в пример удобнее: здесь снег ветром сдувает вниз, к самой кромке льда.  
Фрейя плавно покачивается на гибкой кошачьей спине, откидывает капюшон. Она молчит так долго, рассеянно глядя перед собой, что Локи успевает порядком рассердиться.  
– Мне интересно, – произносит она так, словно это должно все объяснить. – И неспокойно с тех самых пор, как Лафей из Ётунхейма согласился танцевать со мной на одном давнем обручальном пиру.  
Локи сжимает поводья. На язык просится брань, но если рядом Госпожа Вана, кто станет браниться?  
– Я нашла тебя случайно, не потому что искала, а потому что чары, под действие которых ты попал, позволили тебя найти. Тебе ведь известно, как ищут друг друга обладатели дара: этому одинаково учат и в Асгарде, и в Ванахейме.  
– Нужно мысленно протянуть нить, – начинает Локи, – и посмотреть, куда она протянется…  
– Верно. Все время, пока ты пропадал, Бальдр и Тор сводили Хёнира с ума требованием искать тебя, и он искал, но безуспешно. Знаешь, почему?  
– Потому что искать надо было Вендлу, – морщится Локи.  
– Потому что Хёнир – не ван. Он знаком с несколькими школами, но не силен в них. Ты увел в лес лошадь, а вернулся с жеребенком, в этом и кроется ответ на все вопросы. В том, что тебя не нашли, в равной мере повинны и Хёнир, и Хермод. Один искал тебя, второй – Вендлу. А на самом деле нужно было всего лишь поделиться друг с другом тем, что дали поиски.  
– Они вроде как ничего не дали, – вставляет Локи.  
– Они могли показать, что искать следовало иначе. Жаль, что Хермод лишь недавно рассказал мне об одной занятной встрече, случившейся прошлой зимой. Он старался отыскать свою лошадь, но так и не понял, кого именно видел с нею: погнавшись будто бы за Браги, он потерял его из виду и не сыскал следов. А теперь мне кажется, что видел он тебя.  
– Вот только я не похож на Браги.  
– Глаза обманули Хермода.  
– Но не мог же он перепутать нас!  
– Он видел в лесу высокого худосочного аса, и единственным, за что он может ручаться, были огненно-рыжие волосы. Локи, неужели это не кажется тебе забавным?  
– Едва ли.  
Линия берега круто уходит вниз там, где русло становится извилистее и мельче. Далеко впереди река идет порогами, спускаясь к дому Эгира. Фрейя не доезжает до спуска: треплет кошку за ухом, и та разворачивается мягким движением, попадая лапами в свои же следы.  
– Тогда я, пожалуй, спрошу тебя об этом позже: может, тогда ты оценишь шутку норн по достоинству.  
– Норны не имеют привычки шутить по-доброму, – говорит Локи, следуя за нею на шаг позади. – Возвращаемся?  
На обратном пути их застает заря: снег иссякает, и ночная чернота понемногу сменяется зыбкими, прозрачными зеленоватыми сумерками, в которых пустынный заснеженный берег выглядит совсем по-ётунхеймски. Госпожа Вана безмолвствует. Ее узкая спина под серебристой шубой маячит перед глазами Локи, и, думая о дурацкой байке Хермода, он вдруг вспоминает о рыжеволосой дочери Муспеля, наградившей его ётунскую ипостась желтыми глазами. Неужели и правда, Хермод видел в лесу то, о чем говорит Фрейя? Отчего тогда Локи не помнит, как бродил там?  
– Там бродил не ты, а твоя искра, – слышит он и понимает, что задал последний вопрос вслух. – Огненная суть, дар, который не поместился в теле неразумной твари после твоего превращения. Он взывал о помощи, но не был услышан. Это досадно.  
– Кажется, ты недавно говорила что-то о шутках норн.  
– Соль хорошей шутки в том, что над нею каждый смеется в свой черед, – не раздумывая отвечает Фрейя. – Твоя искра явилась Хермоду. Может, он однажды и впрямь спасет тебя, а может быть, нет. Главное, она вернулась к тебе без потерь, могло быть хуже, если бы ты не взял с собой Вендлу. Ее теперь уже никто не найдет, она перестала существовать, когда ты попал под действие чар. Уверяю тебя, Локи, Слейпнир – не худший исход, зато ты остался в живых. Приди ты один, Свадильфари проглотил бы тебя вместе с искрой и вернулся к хозяину, и уже сейчас Сиф была бы женою ётуна. Дети Бергельмира удивительно падки на теплокожих дев!  
Локи кусает губы. Слова Фрейи любому на его месте показались бы совершенно невинными, в самом деле, мало ли на веку Асгарда таких союзов, но надо знать Госпожу Вану: она всегда знает то, что тщательнее всего скрывается. Он думает было спросить, уж не Браги ли напел ей об одной теплокожей деве, которой не повезло пробудить страсть ётуна, но молчит.


	57. Черная радуга

С приближением Йоля Асгард накрывают морозы.  
Снегопады прекращаются, им на смену приходит ясное, прозрачное безветрие: короткими днями небо сине, а солнце ярко, так что, глядя на улицу через окно, легко спутать зиму и лето. Но ночами звезды в черном небе горят высоко и ярко, по холодным стеклам ползут, намерзая, прозрачные наплывы льда, а по утрам окна в комнатах сплошь затканы морозными узорами, красоте которых могли бы позавидовать лучшие столичные кружевницы. Но, позабыв о кружевах, асиньи кутаются в меха.  
В занесенной снегом галерее царит тишина. Светильники горят через один, и пламя трепещет на холодном ветру. Гулко отдается в камнях тяжелый шаг Одина. Шаги идущей с ним рядом Фригг звучат еле слышно: мех роскошной пятнистой накидки на ее плечах и то шелестит громче.  
– Он приходил к тебе?  
– Приходил, потому я и здесь.  
Накидку доставили в подарок королеве несколько дней назад: корабли из Ётунхейма, громоздкие, неуклюжие, прибыли в гавани Ньёрда, нагруженные множеством богатых даров. Послы, доставившие в столицу груз мехов и драгоценностей из Каменных гор, до сих пор ждут приема Всеотца, но день за днем встреча откладывается.  
– Не торопись. Отложи коронацию Хель, пока это еще возможно.  
Разговор Бальдра и Одина закончился ссорой. Теперь Бальдр пропадает в Мидгарде, неурочными оттепелями пугая смертных. Один мрачен, но слова жены заставляют его нахмуриться еще сильнее.  
– Я промедлил всего год, и что же? Она вошла в возраст, и Бальдр проводит с нею больше времени, чем с учителями и братьями. Если так пойдет дальше, он попросит у меня ее руки. Ты понимаешь, о чем просишь?  
– Слишком многое изменилось с тех пор, как ты решил судьбу Хель. Ты разобьешь сердце Бальдра, вызовешь на себя его гнев и гнев Локи, и тогда мы потеряем их обоих.  
– Снова Локи. Не ты ли говорила мне, что он уже потерян для тебя? Что годы, проведенные в Асгарде, стерлись из его сердца? Или это тоже изменилось, и он снова зовет тебя матерью?  
Фригг молчит с минуту. Звук неторопливых шагов по припорошенным снегом камням вдруг кажется ей зловещим, и она останавливается, запахиваясь в накидку и тревожно оглядываясь на след, оставленный волочащимся по полу подолом.  
– Ты взял от него больше, чем он от тебя, – говорит Фригг. – Голос твой, но яд слов принадлежит ему. Порой я начинаю сомневаться, верно ли мы поступаем, честны ли мы с собой, говоря, будто любим его, но делом доказывая обратное. Не потому ли я ему чужая, что не вступилась за него ни разу за эти тринадцать зим, хотя, Имир свидетель, могла и хотела. Не такая ли подлая любовь – залог того, что прорицание исполнится?  
– Ты рассказала ему больше, чем я позволил.  
– Он не будил покойниц.  
Это звучит резче, чем хотелось бы Фригг, и она бросает на мужа быстрый нервный взгляд.  
– Верно. Прорицание сбывается, и то, что оно прозвучало, целиком моя вина. А где моя вина – там мне и исправлять. И не говори, что в этом я плох: сам вижу. Но, может, не услыхав пророчества, мы все равно последовали бы ему – с той разницей, что так и не знали бы, чему обязаны такой судьбой. Разве можно бездействовать, когда есть щанс обмануть ее?  
– Я уже слышала это, – морщится Фригг. – Речь о твоей семье, а ты печешься о пророчестве.  
– Миры могут рухнуть, а ты желаешь спасения только семье?  
– Локи часть семьи, и был ею еще прежде, чем вы смешали кровь.  
– С таким защитником, как ты, он мог быть хоть сейчас выдать Хель за Бальдра, наплевав на побратимство, а сам морочить голову хоть Сигюн, хоть самой непорочной Гевьон!  
– Может, и мог бы, – чеканит Фригг, подхватывая меховой подол. – Ты не видишь того, что вижу я, и не хочешь слышать меня, потому что не веришь ему. Ты и на десятую долю не такой родич ему, как Тор.  
– Выходит, оба мы по-своему глухи и слепы. Что ж с этим поделать.  
Она прячет лицо, встает у самых перил, глядя вниз с галереи.   
– Локи потерял жену и сыновей, не отнимай у него еще и дочь.  
– Бальдр одержим Хель. Ее дар сильнее с каждым днем, с каждым мертвецом, отправляющимся за грань своего мира, и ей давно уже не обязательно держать за руку тело, чтоб душа его покинула. Хочешь такой судьбы для Бальдра? Я не хочу. Но Хёнир предостерег меня: дело уже не только в том, что она рождена владеть миром. Ты понимаешь, чем может обернуться столкновение противоположных друг другу сил? Хочешь, чтобы чары Хель развеяли твои?  
– Бальдр дорог Хель, она не допустит... – голос Фригг дрожит, и Один продолжает с нажимом:  
– Бальдр не знает, чего хочет сам. Ты избаловала его излишней опекой, а меж тем он муж, и не только на войне ему стоит помнить об этом. Он женится на асинье и дочери асов, Фригг.   
Фригг подходит к мужу, глядя на него в упор. Если его слова и достигли ее сердца, она ничем этого не показывает.  
– Я слишком хорошо знаю тебя, – говорит она. – Ты пугаешь меня смертью Бальдра, но в мыслях у тебя не он, а Локи. Почему ты наказываешь его за то, что он не может помочь тебе? Думаешь, он не желает?  
– Не знаю!  
Эхо гневного окрика прокатывается по галерее, и Фригг шарахается к колонне.  
– Не знаю впервые в жизни. Мне хочется сделать его самым счастливым сыном и братом, потому что ничто не смоет моей вины перед ним. Но вот он говорит слово, делает шаг – и все во мне дрожит от ярости на его поступки. Почему он не родился асом, почему не сумел стать ётуном, что я сделал не так, кто мне ответит, если не ответил источник Урд? Раз и у тебя нет ответа, позволь мне самому решать, как поступить с семьей, которой я дорожу не меньше, чем девятью мирами. Хель будет коронована и уйдет: в ночь Йоля Мост откроется куда нужно. Что до Бальдра, ему давно пора ввести в дом женщину. Когда мой отец послал меня в дом твоего отца, я тоже был на него зол. Но теперь я ему благодарен.  
– И кого же ты выбрал для него?  
***  
Локи уходит из дому каждое утро.  
Каждое утро он выходит за стены столицы и пересекает широкое поле по глубокому снегу, пытаясь перекинуться то в зверя, то в птицу, и раз за разом это выходит у него все лучше, все меньше отнимает сил и утомляет разум. Место, где следы сапог превращаются в отпечатки лап или обрываются махом крыльев, он выбирает тщательно, как может, хотя не знает сам, зачем множить секреты, хранимые от асов.  
Всякий раз, возвращаясь назад, в дом рядом с королевским дворцом, где ждет его Сигюн, он знает, что должен чувствовать себя предателем, но эта мысль не задерживается надолго. Его зовет в гости Фрейя, и он торопится уйти, в последние недели еще сильнее желая оказаться подальше от Сигюн. Когда Сигюн ходит по дому, Локи чудятся трое, и он знает, что это значит. Снова близнецы. Наречь их он предоставит ей самой: они не должны ничем повторить судьбы старших его детей. Осталось только понять, как закончить молчание, воцарившееся между ним и Сигюн.

– Это такое удивительное чувство – знать, что ты не один, верно? – спрашивает как-то Фрейя вместо приветствия.  
Локи так и замирает на пороге ее покоев, сжав зубы до скрипа.  
– Ощущение приходит само по себе, без магического напряжения и усилий, достаточно просто подумать, – пожимает она плечами. И, подождав, пока он все-таки пройдет и займет место за маленьким столом, продолжает: – Другую ты чувствуешь так же остро?  
Госпожа Вана производит впечатление женщины, говорящей больше, чем она знает. На самом деле все наоборот, и это невыносимо раздражает, тем более что ответных слов Локи не находит.  
– Я говорила, в твоем сердце жива та, с кем ты пил мое вино. Слишком жива для покойницы, Локи. Бальдр как-то обмолвился, что Хель привязана к своей кормилице больше, чем он к королеве. Об остальном я догадалась сама. Кто еще знает об этом?  
Локи опускает голову, ощущая себя дураком.  
– Тор.  
Она удовлетворенно кивает.  
– Значит, теперь нас трое. Пусть так и останется. Но зачем же ты ввел в дом Сигюн?  
– Я хотел спасти ее, – тихо отвечает Локи, опустив голову. Говоря о Сигюн, думает он об Ангрбоде и не чувствует стыда, а в словах Фрейи нет осуждения, но к щекам все равно приливает жаркая краска.  
– Ты сделал ее несчастной, и не ее одну, – заключает Фрейя и без перехода предлагает: – Выпей со мной.  
– И все? Так спокойно? Неужто нашлась в Асгарде та, кто ни в чем не хочет меня обвинить?  
– Вино куда лучше вины на вкус, а значит, полезнее, – отмахивается она и протягивает ему только что наполненный кубок. – Попробуй. Попробуй, не то так и будешь чувствовать себя стариком, а действовать, как неразумное дитя.  
У вина вяжущий гранатовый вкус и резкий, мгновенно проникающий всюду запах: оно смешано с перцем и чем-то еще, острым и терпким, обжигающая сладкая горечь нисколько не напоминает мягкую пьянящую прелесть ванахеймских вин, Локи делает глоток и, закашлявшись, отставляет кубок. Глядя на него, Фрейя прячет улыбку.  
– Выпей еще, – говорит она, и во второй раз, пригубив напиток, Локи уже готов к его вкусу.  
– Что это, новое зелье? – третий глоток почти хочется сделать. Жгучее послевкусие заставляет губы гореть, но прочищает мысли. Успокаивается боль в теле, оставляя только легкое напоминание.  
– Всего лишь зимнее вино, – отвечает она. – Всеотец будет поить им ётунхеймских гостей на пиру в ночь Йоля. Тебе нравится?  
– Ночь Йоля завтра. Неужели я первый, кто пробует его?  
Фрейя улыбается, следя за тем, как он опустошает кубок, глоток за глотком.  
Ясность в голове недолговечна. Слова Фрейи всколыхнули в Локи новую волну, имя которой – страх перед будущим. Она сказала, он сделал несчастными обеих своих женщин. Только Хель осталась свободной от этого рока, и то ненадолго. Есть ли у него право распоряжаться ею? Может ли он позволить распоряжаться Одину? Чем больше Локи думает об этом, тем крепче его уверенность: Хель и Бальдр не должны разлучиться.

***  
– Когда вернется бабушка?  
Бара вздыхает. Длиннозубый гребень в ее руках весь тонет в пушистых льняных волосах дочери.  
– Она не сказала, когда. Только у деда не вздумай спрашивать.  
Нанна кивает. Эгир не провожал Ран, когда та, оставив дом на побережье, велела снарядить корабль и отправилась на острова, где живет Ньёрд. Она не стала ничего говорить ни мужу, ни родным: и без разговоров было понятно, что ее гнало из дома исчезновение Унн. По убеждению Нанны, деду и бабушке стоило бы обратиться к королю и обвинить оборотня, но закончилось все молчанием. О змее Великого моря в Асгарде не говорят, как и о страшном волке, сидящем на цепи в пещерах. Мать зовет это молчание благоразумием, и, сделав над собой усилие, Нанна ей пока не перечит.  
– Теперь, когда ты представлена ко двору, у тебя прибавится забот, – говорит Бара. – Асинья из свиты королевы должна не только развлекать госпожу и выполнять ее поручения, но и знать все о жизни во дворце и за его пределами, видеть и слышать сквозь стены…  
– Я знаю, что должна делать асинья!  
В мыслях Бара взывает к матери, прося ее вернуться и зная, что этого не будет. Унаследовав редкую красоту Ран, Нанна не переняла ее изощренного ума, а нравом удалась в Тюра. Есть о чем беспокоиться, отправляя девочку в свиту Фригг.  
– Его величество и королева не разговаривают друг с другом, – говорит Нанна, понизив голос. – Кое-то из асинь слышал их последнюю беседу, и речь в ней шла о Хель и Локи.  
– А еще асинья из свиты не должна сплетничать, – обрывает ее Бара. – Благодари Имира, что будешь служить Фригг, а не Сиф или принцессе Хель. Первая доверяет только своим подругам, а вторая скромно обходится несколькими слугами.  
– Я боюсь Хель, – жалобно произносит Нанна. – Она командует мертвецами, как его величество и Госпожа Вана, но не героями, а убийцами, трусами, ворами и больными. Мне снятся дурные сны, если днем я повстречаюсь с нею!  
– Не показывай этого, – сурово говорит Бара, неловко дернув гребнем. – Будь с нею мила и учтива. До тех пор, пока принц Бальдр не назовет тебя женой, она будет выше тебя, и даже после не станет тебе ровней, потому что она принцессой родилась.  
– Она родилась в Ётунхейме! Вот ехала бы туда и сколько угодно пугала ледяных великанов…  
Бара молчит, и мысли Нанны меняют ход.  
– А я правда выйду замуж за Бальдра?  
– Так сказал твой дед, значит, так и будет.  
Гребень плывет и плывет вниз по течению длинных волос; Бара смотрит на них и видит Великое море – кипящее и белое, в пене и бурунах при пробуждении змея. Ей чудится в воде лицо сестры, бледное, но живое, – и она вздрагивает, когда Нанна отбирает у нее гребень.

***  
В ночь Йоля Фрейя чинно сидит рядом с Фрейром, чья могучая фигура возвышается по правую руку от Одина. Ванахеймские близнецы не отходят от короля и королевы: вместе с ними входят в зал пиров, вместе с ними приветствуют гостей из Ётунхейма.  
Когда в зал входит последний из них, Сигюн тонко охает по правую руку от Локи, обращая на себя внимание, и он накрывает ее ладонь своей: не думая и не помня о том, что разделяет их. Проследив ее взгляд, он сжимает губы.  
Черный королевский венец сыплет тусклыми искрами в свете огней. Ётун смотрит свысока, взгляд красных глаз обжигает по очереди Одина и Фригг, Фрейра и Фрейю, Тора и Сиф, пока, наконец, не задерживается на Локи – на секунду больше, чем на прочих.  
– Я Урвар, – говорит он. – Владыка Ётунхейма по древнему закону тех времен, когда новый король снимал корону только с мертвой головы старого, брал ее в бою и не отдавал без боя.  
В воцарившейся тишине Один поднимается со своего места.  
– Он знал? – шепчет Сигюн одними губами.  
– Понятия не имею, – отвечает ей Локи и отнимает руку. Жест, однако, выходит не враждебным, и оставшееся время пира Сигюн чему-то улыбается.  
– Асгард приветствует тебя, – произносит Один, глядя на ётуна. – Займи свое место рядом со мной.  
И тот, преодолев пространство зала широким, быстрым шагом, приближается к столу, за которым сидят Один и Фригг, Фрейр и Фрейя, Эгир, Тюр и Бара, Тор и Сиф. И Локи со спрятавшейся за его плечом Сигюн. Все поднимаются навстречу, но на всех Урвар не смотрит.  
– Сын Лафея, – говорит он.  
Только и всего. Тор косится на Локи с беспокойством: алое плечо рядом, рука, готовая схватить за запястье. Но глядя на Урвара, Локи вспоминает последний год войны, палатку на снегу и разделенный на двоих ужин. В этот самый миг черный венец бросает холодный отблеск на нагрудник парадного доспеха Тора: король Ётунхейма едва заметно опускает голову, обозначая поклон.  
– Ваше величество, – произносит Локи и кивает в ответ.  
Когда ётун садится на отведенное ему место, Локи чувствует себя так, точно его доспех стал вдруг вдвое легче.  
Ошеломленный этим новым состоянием, он проводит весь пир молча либо невпопад отвечая Тору, без спешки, но без остановки опорожняя кубок за кубком, мельком отметив, как одобрительно хмыкает Урвар, пригубив вина Фрейи. Сидящая рядом Сигюн переглядывается с Сиф, но понять их взгляды Локи не под силу. Когда начинаются танцы, он не встает, не подает ей руки, да она этого и не ждет. Зато в центр зала выходит Госпожа Вана, и под руку ее ведет, конечно, Урвар, растерянный и оттого шагающий еще более широко и весомо. Фрейр следит за парой цепкими зелеными глазами, которые, кажется, по-кошачьи горят, ловя сияние светильников, а к танцующим тем временем присоединяются все новые асы и асиньи.  
Локи едва не упускает момент, когда, скрывшись за спинами танцующих асов и асинь, из зала пиров выскальзывает Хель.  
Он забывает обо всем на свете. Именно сегодня Хель должна покинуть Асгард, но отпускать ее Локи так не хочется, что сейчас он готов даже нарушить волю Одина.  
Он нагоняет дочь у самого выхода из дворца.  
– Хель!  
Она поворачивается к нему, маленькая и решительная. Простое темное платье, распущенные волосы заправлены за уши и заколоты. Бальдр научил ее не прятать лицо: от этой простой мысли сердце Локи сжимается.  
– Если ты сомневаешься, если хочешь остаться, останься, – говорит он, подойдя совсем близко. – Я заставлю Одина принять это.  
– Мне нельзя оставаться, папа! – горячо возражает Хель. – Никто не может встать на мое место. Мертвым тоже нужен мир, а миру – хозяин.  
– Бальдр хочет, чтобы ты осталась.  
Хель берет его за руку, делает шаг к дверям, другой.  
– Бальдр слишком добр ко мне, – отвечает она. – Но он боится своего сердца. Когда я уйду, он перестанет, и тогда придет время всем бояться за него.  
Локи не замечает, как они оказываются на ступеньках и спускаются, устремляясь к Мосту под колким снегом, летящим с неба. Как, скрывшись от колючих глаз Урвара, выходит следом за ними Всеотец. Как, крадучись, последним ступает на дорогу, ведущую к Мосту, Тор. Над головой Тора серой тенью беспокойных мыслей вьется жаворонок, неуместный и нелепый в разгар декабрьской вьюги, но никем не замеченный.  
Локи держит Хель за руку так крепко, как только может, и, когда впереди вырастает громада Моста и Хеймдалль выходит к ним навстречу, он вздрагивает, встретившись взглядом с желтыми глазами стража. Когда же Хеймдалль глядит поверх его головы и кланяется, до него доходит.  
– Всеотец, – шипит он, оглянувшись и с изумлением видя за спиной Одина застывшую фигуру Тора. – Я передумал, Хель остается.  
– Ты не можешь передумать, потому что не ты принимал решение, – резко произносит Один. Ладонь Хель выскальзывает из пальцев Локи, а секундой позже она уже взбегает по сходням, вынуждая Локи, а заодно и остальных, следовать за нею.  
Локи оказывается наверху первым.  
– Я никуда ее не пущу! – кричит он, заступая дорогу Одину. – Она останется. Мертвецы существовали в Хельхейме без нее, обойдутся и впредь.  
– Локи… – грозно начинает Один.  
– Что – Локи?! Ты сказал, что если я не буду тебе послушен, нас ждет изгнание. Я покорился, и что? Уводишь ее тайком, точно собрался скормить жертву чудовищу. А потом вернешься в столицу и скажешь, что она отправилась в свои новые владения? Назови плен правлением, клетку все равно не спрячешь. Не от меня.  
– Папа, не надо… – шепчет ему Хель. – Не кричи, пожалуйста. Я пойду, пойду, так нужно, так должно быть…  
– Да что ты знаешь о том, как должно быть? – взрывается Локи.  
Между пальцев вспыхивают горячие искры: он почти не владеет собой, так велики гнев и страх, что больше он не увидит ее.  
– Немного, но достаточно, – говорит Хель неожиданно строго, и он осекается. – Бальдр, – зовет она, и, когда жаворонок камнем бросается с неба вниз и, превратившись в аса, подходит к ней, говорит, привстав на цыпочки и приблизив губы к его уху: – Не торопись ко мне. Я подожду.  
– Хель!  
В голосе Одина – громы и молнии, но когда Хель глядит на него, он невольно отступает на шаг. А Хель поднимает пустые ладони.  
– Глядите, Ваше величество, – говорит она. – Я не держу.  
И прежде чем кто-либо успевает опомниться, она шагает на Мост спиной вперед.  
Хеймдалль не открывал его: следил за перебранкой на сходнях, – но красные, зеленые, голубые искры все равно принимаются мелькать, клубясь, над гладкой радужной поверхностью. Однако радуга отнюдь не так светла, как это бывает, когда Мост открыт из мира в мир. Это черная радуга, распространяющая вокруг мельтешащих, как пестрая мошкара, искр, тень гуще, чем ночная тьма. Угасая, эти искры не ложатся в снег, не пропадают, а превращаются в крохи летучего пепла и пыли, глянцевито-черной сажи.  
На сходнях Один закрывает рукавицами нос и рот, чтоб ненароком не вдохнуть праха Хельхейма. Локи не чувствует ни праха, ни запаха дыма или тлена. Он видит, как тает среди густых теней, истончается фигурка Хель. Рвется за нею, но не может ступить ни шагу.  
Только через минуту после того, как пропадают последние черные искры и Хеймдалль, добравшись до своего места, почти роняет меч в пазы, замыкая вход в мертвое королевство, до Локи доходит, что его крепко держит, прижимая спиной к своей груди, Тор. И все руки у Тора в волдырях от ожогов, и повторяет он на ухо Локи – упрямо и устало:  
– Нет, не пущу, не пущу, не…  
Бальдра поблизости нет вовсе. Когда и куда он пропал, Локи не знает, да ему и нет до этого дела. Отыскав глазами Одина, он глядит на него в упор, силясь подобрать слова достаточно гадкие для того, что ему хочется произнести. Но в этот самый миг Тор отпускает его, ослабляет захват, и Локи падает вперед, опершись на вытянутые руки. Пальцы загребают снег, заметающий площадку перед сходнями.


	58. Нанна

– Как все же скверно ты учился у Хёнира.  
Локи глядит на Фрейю вопросительно, ожидая пояснений. Она танцевала с Урваром, когда он покидал зал пиров. Когда она подходит, ему кажется, он чувствует запах льда и железа, видит иней, поблескивающий у нее в волосах, – но, присмотревшись, видит россыпь сапфиров на серебряной сетке. Глаза Госпожи Ваны тоже блестят; в комнате пахнет благовониями, ароматный дымок вьется над курильницей перед альковом, чуть более тяжелый и сладкий, чем обычно: не иначе как новое дурманное зелье, привезенное Фрейром специально для сестры. Помимо воли Локи старается дышать не слишком глубоко.  
Возвращаясь во дворец, он был вне себя. И однако, Всеотец добрался до зала пиров, благополучно избежав разговора с ним. Рядом все время был Тор: маячил над плечом до тех пор, пока Локи сам не отослал его к Хёниру, чтобы залечить ожоги. А оставшись один, не нашел ничего лучше, чем перекинуться в птицу и остаток ночи и все утро метаться по окрестностям столицы, пытаясь дать выход бурлившей в нем злости. Но все, чего он добился, – боль в перетруженных плечах.  
– Один испугался за Бальдра, как всякая тварь боится за свое дитя, – нараспев произносит Фрейя у него над ухом. – Неужели ты ждал иного? Думал, он примирится с судьбой, которую так жаждет оставить в дураках?  
Говоря с Локи, она часто перескакивает с одного на другое, заставляя терять, искать и находить смысл слов. Иногда он ясен, иногда ясно лишь то, что смыслов множество.  
– Потому-то и ты теперь побратим Одина. Часть семьи, а значит, не способен причинить ей вред. Все равно что самому себе. Или способен?  
А порой, как сейчас, то, что просто и понятно по отдельности, никак не хочет складываться воедино.  
– У меня есть подарок, – говорит Фрейя, и в ее руках изумленный Локи видит плащ, сшитый из перьев и легкого пуха, почти прозрачный на просвет. Крылья-рукава чуть трепещут, свисая пестрыми серо-коричневыми кистями. – Этот плащ шили трижды девять ванахеймских оборотней. Еще девять ворожили над остальными все время работы, не отвлекаясь на еду и сон. И девять отдали свою кровь, по капле на каждое перо.  
– За что ты так щедра ко мне, старшая? – спрашивает Локи, позабыв о том, что для него волшебная вещь уже бесполезна: умеющему обращаться в птицу незачем надевать оперенье, взятое взаймы.  
– Это не для тебя, – по-кошачьи улыбается Фрейя. – Ты узнаешь, кому его преподнести. Береги его, пусть даже он пригодится всего один раз.  
– И снова ты говоришь загадками, – упрекает ее Локи, осторожно принимая дар. – Если хочешь одарить меня – поделись своим предвидением открыто!  
– Не обязательно быть провидцем, чтобы смотреть в будущее, Локи. Когда на горизонте сгущаются тучи, ты не пьешь отравы и не ищешь снов мага, чтобы узнать, куда ударит молния, а просто чувствуешь: быть грозе. Не магия, а здравый рассудок говорит мне: настанет день, когда никто тебе будет не помощник, даже Тор. Даже я. Ты готов к этому?  
Локи глядит на нее, а вспоминает отчего-то волосы Сиф. Серую, липкую паутину, мерзко стягивающую пальцы. Ему кажется вдруг, что он вот-вот поймет что-то, осознает в полной мере правоту Фрейи. Но догадка ускользает от разума, и ему остается только сконфуженно промолчать, пряча за пазуху чудесный ванахеймский плащ.  
О возвращении домой он и не думает. Совесть молчит. То, как смотрела на него Сигюн, как он держал ее за руку на пиру, похоже скорее на пьяный сон, чем на реальность. Отбытие Хель – вот что занимает его мысли.  
Если бы он мог отдать подарок Фрейи ей – заранее, до ночи Йоля… Неужели трудно было Госпоже Ване преподнести его раньше! Тогда он нашел бы способ удержать дочь в Асгарде, рядом с собой, Токк и Бальдром. А теперь Бальдр, верно, и вправду отправился через Великое море в надежде достигнуть берегов Хельхейма. Кто знает, достанет ли сил жаворонку пересечь многие мили воды, вовремя ли он повернет обратно…  
А Токк? Локи уверен, что Токк и Хель говорили о Хельхейме не раз. Едва ли Токк не пыталась отговорить ее подчиняться воле Всеотца – и теперь винит самого Локи в том, что у нее ничего не вышло. Или, может, она вовсе не знает, что Хель ушла, и еще ждет ее возвращения с ночного пира? И ей еще неизвестно, что теперь она снова осталась одна в своем лесном жилище?  
Глухой рык вырывается из горла. Локи ускоряет шаг, почти бежит вниз и вниз по бесконечным ступенькам, петляет по улицам, рвется сквозь городские ворота. Стража косится на него с опаской: первый день нового года холоден, но Локи жарко, он горит изнутри, мчится по дороге прочь от города, пока тот не пропадает из виду за деревьями. Тогда он срывается на бег и длинным звериным прыжком бросается в сторону от тракта.  
Позади остается безлесное пространство вокруг городских стен, и роща, и поле, простирающееся за нею. Зверь бежит по полю до кромки леса, ныряет под густую тень переплетенных голых ветвей и пропадает в чаще.  
Желание увидеть Токк, влекущее его вперед, почти мучительно. Сколько они не встречались, месяц? Два? Где она был, что делал все это время? Пытался обмануть проклятие вёльвы, лишившее Одина покоя, спал и видел сны, пророческие или нет, но одинаково мрачные. Что толку в снах, когда ни в одном из них нет ни ответа, ни намека на то, где искать ответ. Время течет слишком быстро, чтобы тратить его на заведомо бесполезные поиски. Сны последних ночей стали ярче и страшнее, но Локи не говорит об этом даже Тору. Он мог бы рассказать Хель, но не рассказал, а теперь уже поздно. Не говорить же, в самом деле, Всеотцу того, о чем наверняка без устали твердит ему Фригг: прорицание исполняется, слово за словом, как нота за нотой звучит единожды выученная песнь скупого на выдумку скальда.  
Когда деревья впереди расступаются, открывая взгляду дом у берега узкой реки, он останавливается, не в силах приблизиться.  
Птицей и зверем куда легче подходить к этому дому. Не подбираясь к самому крыльцу, глядеть на высокие темные стены, следить за фигурой сквозь окна. Молчать. Прежде всякий раз он возвращался назад, не достигнув цели – когда этой же дорогой, когда другой, – оставляя ненарушенной границу, которая воздвиглась между ними в Асгарде. Но с каждым днем его все сильнее тянет преодолеть последние несколько сотен шагов, отделяющих его от дома Токк. Путь туда горит под веками, даже когда Локи закрывает глаза, но он слишком давно не входил в этот дом. Каково ей будет глядеть на него, зная, что он дал Хель уйти – Локи не берется даже гадать.  
Приняв свой облик и выйдя из леса, он видит на пороге саму Токк. Язык примерзает к нёбу. Она стоит недвижно и смотрит на него, точно ждала и вышла встречать.  
– Смотри, что ты делаешь со мной, женщина, – говорит он. – Я виноват перед тобой, но так привык молчать, что не в состоянии даже повиниться.  
Все еще глядя на него, но не сходя с крыльца, она молча поднимает отцовский меч: острие смотрит Локи в грудь.  
– Не стоит колдовать так часто, как ты колдуешь, чтобы бродить здесь, оставляя то звериные, то птичьи следы, – говорит она ровно. – Не то позабудешь всякую речь.  
Ее глаза горят, выжигая съедающую Локи глухую боль. Подняв перед собой руки, он подходит ближе, к самой нижней ступеньке крыльца, пока не чувствует холодный укол под левой ключицей, и ждет, что оружие опустится, но этого не происходит. И руки у Токк почти не дрожат. Она глядит на него неотрывно, точно опасаясь упустить из виду, пытаясь читать в глазах о том, что он скажет и сделает. Так встречают врагов, но с врагами не ведут бесед. Простая мысль заставляет кровь Локи гудеть от странной смеси предвкушения и понимания: как если бы, видя ее впервые, он в то же время уже знал, кем она станет ему.  
– Убей меня, Ангрбода, – кивает он, – если тебе так хочется.  
Она не двигается, только острие меча ползет выше, от груди к горлу. Губы ее сжимаются в белую нить.  
– Давай! – приказывает Локи, и она вздрагивает, шарахается прочь, меч чиркает в воздухе, со звоном оставляя царапину на фибуле плаща, и Локи, вскрикнув от радости, больше похожей на гнев, дергает из ножен собственное оружие.  
Он едва дожидается, пока она соскочит с крыльца и ступит на двор, и прыжком оказывается подле нее. Первый удар она отбивает, за вторым наносит свой, точно только и коротала дни в боевых упражнениях. Кто знает, может, так оно и есть: Токк защищается и нападает, не произнося ни слова, не останавливаясь и, кажется, даже не ощущая, что меч Борки чересчур тяжел. Коса хлещет ее по спине, Локи тянется схватить ее, но получает по руке лезвием плашмя и отскакивает.  
– Ты завела себе учителя, Ангрбода? – кричит он. – С кем ты танцуешь тут, пока норны накручивают меня на веретено?  
Он не ждет ответа, сама мысль о том, что сказанное в сердцах может оказаться правдой, заставляет его выть зло и яростно и кружить вокруг нее, отыскивая брешь в защите. Ей не мешают ни волосы, ни вес меча, ни юбка, в которой любая запуталась бы на ее месте. Она все еще выглядит не воином, а женщиной с оружием, но двигается почти так же быстро, как сам Локи.  
– Скажу тебе, у меня много учителей, и каждый из них проводит со мной дни и ночи, – говорит она; голос у нее дрожит, а дыхание сбито. – Тебе они знакомы, их зовут скорбь, обида, гнев и ревность, и сейчас все они здесь. Против тебя стоят пятеро, муж Сигюн.  
Услыхав это вместо обычного «сын Лафея», он пропускает удар. Она царапает ему висок и сама же вскрикивает, увидев кровь, отскакивает назад. Шагнув сразу на четыре стороны от себя, он на секунду теряет ее из виду.  
– Тогда и ты считай, – говорит он устами всех фантомов разом, и все одновременно с силой проводят рукавами по лицам, стирая кровь. – Твои учителя и мне дают уроки. Угадай, где который. Кто растает без следа, а кто свалится тебе под ноги.  
Схватка длится меньше минуты после этих слов: при виде наступающих на нее пятерых Локи Токк растерянно пятится к дому, пытаясь не позволить окружить себя. И когда фантомы пропадают один за другим, Локи уже не составляет труда приблизиться к ней и обезоружить, неспешно забрав меч из опустившихся рук.  
– Ты ранила меня, – произносит он с укором.  
– Ты заслужил это.  
Локи качает головой, подходя ближе. Она отступает еще на шаг и останавливается, позволяя ему встать так близко, что ее растрепавшиеся волосы щекочут ему щеку.   
– Я не прикасался к ней после брачной ночи, – говорит Локи. – Не мог и не желал. И даже то зелье, которым она меня опоила, помогло ей только раз.  
– Опоила, – повторяет Токк. Еще несколько секунд она смотрит на него так, словно в нем одном сосредоточено все, что ей невыносимо.  
– Ангрбода, – зовет он вполголоса.  
– Токк!  
– Ангрбода.  
Имя звучит далеким ропотом, горчит на губах, когда Локи осторожно касается ими губ Токк.  
– Ты отнял у меня все, сын Лафея, – говорит она. – У меня было одиночество – появился ты. У меня был дом – ты его сжег. У меня были лицо и имя – ты украл их. А теперь ты пришел и прогнал моих учителей. И назвал меня по имени.  
В ответ Локи целует ее снова.  
– Если ты покинешь меня теперь, я принесу тебе несчастье, – обещает Токк. – Обними меня, Локи.  
Он роняет мечи, свой и ее, в снег и едва успевает выполнить просьбу. Тело Токк сотрясает дрожь. Прижавшись лбом к его плечу и вцепившись в его рукава, она почти беззвучно плачет.  
– Идем в дом, – шепчет Локи, гладя ее по волосам. – Идем.  
Она подчиняется. Он подбирает оружие, пока она медленно поднимается по ступенькам и оставляет дверь открытой для него.  
В доме холодно, и он бросает в очаг шарик живого огня, заставляя загореться яркое пламя. Она идет на шаг впереди, сквозь кухню и комнаты, по выстуженным коридорам, открывая одну дверь за другой, и последние намеки на черты Токк осыпаются с нее прошлогодним снегом.  
За последней дверью она сбрасывает платье.  
– Асгард не пощадил меня, – говорит она, поворачиваясь, и Локи смотрит во все глаза.  
– У Асгарда нет власти над тобой, Ангрбода.  
Только так, глядя друг на друга, произнося слова, больше подходящие для старых книг, чем для новых бесед, они и могут существовать, думает Локи. Стоит вспомнить все, о чем они могли бы говорить, все, что довлеет над ними обоими, и хоть снова хватайся за меч.  
Он дергает фибулу плаща так, что та трещит под пальцами. По комнате плывет и мгновенно тает горячий запах тлеющего сукна, и Ангрбода коротко, неуверенно смеется. Он выпивает этот смех, обхватив ладонями ее лицо. И, удивленный тем, как поздно это пришло ему в голову, произносит:  
– Я принес тебе подарок.

***  
Когда Бальдр бросается сквозь черные искры следом за Хель, душный и горячий ветер Хельхейма обдает его, почти лишив возможности дышать. Хель рассказывала ему о горах и долинах, туманах и озерах, о серых камнях, где ничего не растет, потому что мир мертвых лишен всякой жизни и ей предстоит достроить, досоздать его самой. Она собиралась придать захолустью вид жилища, и в этом он был готов поддержать ее. Но то, что предстает его глазам, не просто заброшенный дом.  
В Мидгарде он видел поля сражений, когда некому было хоронить павших. Видел заброшенные могилы, разоренные кладбища и непогребенные тела тех, кого смертные решали лишить последнего пристанища. Что двигало ими, он не знал и не знает, потому что погребальный костер для него, аса, единственное, естественное завершение разговора со смертью. Он не может умереть, это верно, но разве, останься он таким, как был, братья не сложили бы ему костер?  
Хельхейм весь похож на мертвеца, оставленного гнить на перепутье.

Оказавшись рядом с Хель, Бальдр хватает ее, прижимает к себе, не обращая внимания на ее осторожные попытки высвободиться.  
– Ты здесь не останешься, – говорит он. – Я не хочу этого.  
– Я должна, – говорит Хель, и каким-то чудом ей удается выскользнуть из кольца его рук. Он застывает рядом, растерянный, злой, глядит вокруг и видит только серое и черное, камни, пыль и пепел. – Это мой мир.  
– Тогда, – говорит он, понижая голос, – я останусь с тобой.  
– Не надо.  
– Я так хочу. Ты нужна мне, а значит, я должен быть здесь. Взгляни, как я нужен здесь! – он обводит руками пространство, необъятную пустоту мертвого мира, будто немедленно намерен заставить его цвести.  
Вместо ответа Хель поднимает голову – на секунду Бальдр дивится тому, когда это ей стало без надобности привставать на носки, – и целует его.  
От нее исходит сладкий запах благовоний, не похожих ни на асгардские, ни на ванахеймские. Откуда может взяться этот аромат на зловонных задворках девяти миров, он не думает, только вдыхает глубоко и жадно, как если бы мог вдохнуть саму Хель, вобрать в себя и унести прочь, чтобы дышать ею, куда бы ни шел. Губы Хель кажутся еще мягче, нежнее, желаннее, чем во время их прежних нечаянных поцелуев. Бальдр обнимает ее крепче, чем когда-либо обнимал до сих пор. Когда она отталкивает его, он едва не оступается.  
– Ты нужен повсюду, Бальдр, – строго напоминает ему Хель. – Уходи.  
Глаза Бальдра темнеют. Где-то в Мидгарде, чутком к его настроению, свистит вьюга, и непогода плотными снеговыми тучами обволакивает меркнущее небо, застилая холодное солнце.  
– Мама заколдовала меня, как кусок мяса, чтобы не портился, – выплевывает он. – Но я все равно пошел за тобой, потому что знаю, что так должно быть, и ты знаешь. И если ты не хочешь видеть меня, я оставлю тебе на память свое бессмертие. Маму миры услышали, так пусть и меня послушают!  
Он ни на что особенно не надеется – но меньше всего он готов увидеть Хель настолько испуганной. Она прижимает ладони к губам, глядя на него, подходит, но что-то удерживает его от самого естественного, что можно представить: шага навстречу. Как говорят Хёнир и отец, как сказал Хеймдалль? Мосты в Хельхейм не ведут, разве что так, по-воровски, приоткрывается черной радугой тайный ход – в миг, когда год поворачивается от зимы к лету, а самая длинная ночь – к рассвету. Но невидимая сила, возвращающая живое к живому, уже отрывает Бальдра от тверди мертвого мира, растворяет границы, выталкивая его за пределы владений своей новой королевы.  
– Я приду, – обещает Бальдр. Заплаканное лицо Хель кажется ему далеким, зыбким, как сон, но когда она отвечает, он слышит.  
– Я знаю. Я видела.  
А потом смрадное месиво под ногами исчезает полностью, и Бальдр понимает, что падает.  
Он пробует перекинуться, лечь на крыло – но ветер свистит в перьях, а падение длится и длится, так долго, точно под ним разверзлась мировая Бездна и ему предстоит увидеть корни Иггдрасиля и ненасытную пасть Фафнира. Бальдр почти успевает поверить в это – и потому первый глоток воздуха, не пропитанного насквозь запахами пепла, грязи и разложения, для него куда менее реален, чем недавние видения Хельхейма. Могло же случиться так, что, оказавшись по другую сторону Моста, он повалился в грязь и вдохнул ядовитого праха, и все, что было после, ему пригрезилось.  
Даже встреча с Хель.  
Падение заканчивается обескураживающе внезапно. Беспокойная синь Великого моря возникает внизу, ни края, ни горизонта, принимает в себя аса-птицу и смыкает над ним высокие своды.  
Пузырьки воздуха обволакивают его непроницаемым мутным облаком. Легкие горят, когда он, потеряв верх и низ, до ломоты в глазах таращится сквозь воду по сторонам, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то. На краю сознания вспыхивает мысль, которая переполнила бы его восторгом и паникой, будь он сейчас на них способен: в водах Великого моря можно встретить Ёрмунганда. Громадная рогатая змеиная голова чудится в стороне, в ускользающем, непрекращающемся движении водной толщи, вынуждая искать ее взглядом, оглядываться раз за разом, почти заставив забыться и сделать вдох, которого делать нельзя.  
Но когда мокрые перья неохотно сходят с рук, солнечный луч, первый, резкий и ясный, пробивается сквозь взбаламученную воду, и тело само решает за Бальдра. Тело спасается, мощными, быстрыми гребками выволакивая его к поверхности, где светит ослепительное, не по-зимнему яркое солнце.  
Только втянув полной грудью, со свистом, воздух, пахнущий солью и водой, он понимает, как холодны волны. Как он мал среди них – один на многие мили вокруг. Великое море течет во всех мирах, так кто скажет, в какой из них его занесло?  
Он не удивляется, когда солнце, единственный, слабый и далекий источник тепла, вдруг скрывается от него, и на воду ложится густая тень. Повернувшись в воде, он видит только высокий борт корабля, резкие неживые черты деревянной носовой фигуры и тонкий силуэт над нею, окутанный, как солнце облаками, колеблющимся белым ореолом.  
– Мама! Мама!  
Мама, думает Бальдр. Сила, поднимающая его из воды, чем-то сродни той, что изгнала его из Хельхейма. Спустя малое время он чувствует, как коварная невесомость морских волн, баюкавших его в ледяной колыбели, сменяется твердостью корабельной палубы, а после – густым мехом расстеленной на широком лежаке медвежьей шкуры. Под палубой тесно и сумрачно, но тепло. Краткое блаженное время он позволяет себе думать, что знает, что это за корабль: сознание мутится, все еще пребывая в сине-зеленом полумраке, забытье накатывает волнами на берег рассудка, и он шевелит губами, неслышно повторяя:  
– Нагльфар…  
Но видение никак не желает срастаться с реальностью. Легкая качка убаюкивает, но голос, окликающий его по имени, возвращает в настоящее. Кто-то садится рядом с ним, белое облако оказывается светлыми волосами – недоплетенная коса щекочет руку, и Бальдр с тоской узнает Нанну, дочь Тюра, фрейлину матери.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – бормочет он. – Ты должна быть во дворце…  
– Мама с сестрами часто рыбачат вместе, ваше высочество, – отвечает она, улыбаясь ему. – А меня взяли с собой. А вы здесь откуда? Неужели все эти дни вы были здесь?  
– Дни?.. – переспрашивает он севшим голосом. В памяти вспыхивает рассказ Тора о том, как за несколько часов в Утгарте он, Локи и Сигюн пропустили восемь зим.  
– Вас искали в столице несколько дней. Королева обеспокоена вашим отсутствием, но все полагали, что вы путешествуете между мирами.  
– Так оно и есть, – ухмыляется Бальдр, успокаиваясь.  
– Вы шутите? Один, в холодном море, счастье, что вы невредимы!  
– Невыразимое счастье, – поддакивает он.  
Он воззвал к мирам, как это делала мать, но не знает, был ли услышан. В самом ли деле мог погибнуть, останься он в воде, или море и солнце по-прежнему хранят его, послушные воле Фригг. Вода спасла его, не дав разбиться. Лучи вывели к поверхности. И что-то же привело сюда корабль дочерей Эгира!  
Бальдр закрывает глаза. Нанна окликает его еще раз, но он не отзывается. С полминуты он притворяется спящим, надеясь, что она уйдет и оставит его одного. А потом сон накрывает его.


	59. Во всех мирах

Корабль мчится по волнам, точно крылатый, возвращаясь в гавань. Но для Бальдра обратное путешествие длится изматывающе долго. Полтора дня, думает он, пролетели бы незаметно, не будь он вынужден поддерживать беседу с Нанной, ходящей за ним по пятам. Мысли его заняты отнюдь не возвращением в Асгард, и он ищет уединения, насколько оно возможно на рассекающем волны корабле. Но куда бы он ни шел – всюду появляется Нанна, улыбается яркими губами, наклоняя белокурую головку. Красавица, вылитая Ран, какой Бальдр помнит ее по редким визитам в королевский дворец в те дни, когда он был еще мальчишкой. Но стоит Нанне заговорить, наваждение рассыпается, сходство тает, и в сердце Бальдра зреет раздражение.  
– Бабушка оставила деда и уехала к морю, – рассказывает Нанна, когда он стоит на палубе, глядя в пылающее небо на западе, – после того как умерла тетка Унн. Ее змей утащил. Стоит только подумать, что он до сих пор обретается где-то здесь... – тут ее передергивает от страха и отвращения, и Бальдру остро хочется оказаться подальше от нее.  
– Я знал Ёрмунганда, – говорит он, – он боролся со своим недугом, как мог.  
– Как вам будет угодно, ваше высочество, – быстро соглашается Нанна и лукаво улыбается. – Я тоже хотела бы отправиться на острова. Навестить бабушку и заодно поглядеть на Ньёрда, ведь в Асгарде он бывает редко. Я никогда его не видела!  
Неудивительно, думает Бальдр. Едва ли Ньёрду хоть раз приходило в голову поехать в столицу, где он неминуемо столкнулся бы со Скади. Ньёрд переменчив, как Великое море, которому он принадлежит, и, может, в его сердце уже притупилась обратившаяся враждой любовь, но Охотница не такова. Страсть до сих пор снедает ее и, неутоленная, перерождается в жестокость. Великая удача, что свою неизбывную боль она оставляет в лесах, где стреляет дичь, и смывает в реках, где ловит рыбу. Удача, что с Ньёрдом они порознь: первая же встреча грозила бы Асгарду многими бедами.  
– Ньёрд не самый гостеприимный хозяин в девяти мирах, – отвечает Бальдр Нанне. – Если Ран поселилась в его владениях, это значит лишь, что она никого не желает видеть, как и он. И твой дед отлично это понимает.  
Нанна беспокойно глядит на него, чувствуя, что отчего-то беседа идет не так, как она надеялась. Известное о принце Бальдре говорит ей, что отмалчиваться, хмуриться и смотреть поверх чужой головы не в его обычае, однако он не глядит на нее лишнего раза.  
Когда наступает ночь, он наконец остается один. Еще немного – и впереди покажутся причалы и верфи, а после Великое море снова скроется за милями и милями суши. При одной мысли делается тошно. Торопить время ничуть не полезнее, чем пытаться замедлить его ход. Украдкой Бальдр пробует обратиться жаворонком, лечь на крыло, покинуть корабль, но не может: проклятая слабость, гнездящаяся в теле с тех пор, как дочери Эгира выловили его сетью, уходит медленно, неохотно. Странно сознавать, как сила, что всегда была при нем, вдруг пропала, ослабла, не желает подчиняться ни едва ощутимой прихоти, ни сильнейшему напряжению воли. А стоит подумать, как его, прыгнувшего за борт, снова примутся ловить, точно рыбу, стыд обжигает лицо.

Ему снится весна – тусклая и серая, царство ноздреватых сугробов и грязных ручьев, текущих по столичным мостовым; темных крыш и грязных обочин. Снится небо, мокрым крылом нависшее над головами, и черные силуэты безлистных деревьев, царапающих голыми ветвями камень крепостных стен.  
Ему снится Хель.  
Она сидит в полутьме, одна в высоком чертоге, зеленоватый свет десятков диковинных ламп дробит тени, отбрасывает блики на ее усталое лицо, ярче, страшнее разделяя его на две части. На плечах Хель мохнатая меховая накидка, какой Бальдр не помнит у нее, а на лбу костяной венец такой тонкой работы, что резьба кажется кружевом, инеистыми иглами лежит на темных волосах, и злая ревность, острая и беспричинная, обжигает сердце бесплодными попытками узнать руку резчика.  
Постукивая когтями по столу, перед нею прохаживается большая сорока, блестящим глазом следит, как танцует в пальцах хозяйки заостренное перо. Хель что-то пишет, торопится, точно ей сложно угнаться за собственной мыслью, строка за строкой жмутся друг к другу. Прочесть письмо невозможно – нервно дрожит зеленоватый свет, воздух плывет и колеблется, бледные пальцы Хель прячут написанное собственной тенью.   
Закончив, Хель перечитывает письмо дважды – и, сделав небольшую приписку, скатывает тугой трубкой. Привязать ее к лапе вертлявой сороки – задача немногим проще, чем объездить ётунхеймскую кошку, но Хель справляется, гладит строптивую птицу, ласково ероша черно-белые перышки.  
И, придержав голову пальцами, одним быстрым точным движением сворачивает ей шею.

Бальдр плохо помнит сон. Он просыпается с тяжелой головой, но с легким сердцем. В гавани он прощается с Барой и перекидывается в птицу прежде, чем дочери Эгира сходят с корабля. Взмывает ввысь стрелой, весь – воплощенное нетерпение – и не видит, как Нанна глядит ему вслед со злыми слезами, вскипающими на глазах.  
Жаворонок летит над заснеженной землей – направляется было к столице, но немного погодя отклоняется в сторону леса, прячущего подножья гор. Вернуться во дворец означает признать чужую правоту, ненадолго, но допустить мысль о своем поражении. И жаворонок летит туда, где его не ждут, не думают о нем, потому что думать некому.  
Невдалеке от берега узкой речки, где стоит одинокий дом, ему встречается тощий черный волк, бегущий через лес, прочь от жилья. Жаворонок складывает крылья и камнем падает зверю под ноги. Возвращение обратно из птичьего облика отнимает слишком много сил, и когда Локи вырастает вместо волка, вставшего на задние лапы, Бальдр стоит перед ним встрепанный, дикий, задыхающийся. Его покачивает, и Локи ловит плечом слабое от долгого полета тело.

– Ты знал, что отец хочет женить меня на Нанне?  
Вопрос застает Локи врасплох, хотя не должен бы. Но время, проведенное с Ангрбодой, заставляет мысли течь иначе. Он расслаблен и утомлен радостью и тревогой, ясным ощущением чуда и волной недобрых предчувствий, и нездоровый блеск в глазах Бальдра становится виден ему не сразу.  
– Что же ты делаешь с собой, брат, – говорит он.  
– Ты не ответил на вопрос, – Бальдр отталкивает его руки.  
Вздохнув, Локи отпускает его.  
– Она неспроста появилась во дворце. Она высокородна и красива, и пусть служение королеве – честь для любой девицы, но жизнь не заканчивается пределами дворца. Если Нанна здесь – отец и дед желают ей здесь же и остаться.  
– С отцом и дедом ей повезло, – хмыкает Бальдр. – Одна беда. Она – дура, и это может понять всякий, кто хоть на миг отвлечется от ее красоты.  
– Разве что глаза себе завяжет, – отвечает Локи и почти не кривит душой.  
Первой красавицей Асгарда по праву считается Сиф, но сердце Сиф принадлежит Тору. Сигюн отдана Локи и готова громко сказать об этом всякому, кто посмотрит на нее дольше положенного. Но Нанна действует на юношей и мужей иначе, чем Сиф или Сигюн, пьянит, как разлитый в воздухе хмель. И Нанна знает об этом; влюбленные в нее выглядят нелепее пьяных, и, глядя на них со стороны, Локи ощущает легкое брезгливое недоумение. Но то – Локи.  
В больных глазах Бальдра нет ни единого намека на то, что Нанна могла бы хоть на минуту увлечь его. Болью отдается в сердце давнее признание Хель, потерянной для них обоих.  
– Идем домой, – предлагает Локи, но Бальдр только кривит губы.  
– Я видел ее во сне, – говорит он, не произнося имени, но Локи все равно вздрагивает. – Она ждет меня.

***  
– Ты знаешь, что Бальдр ищет способ умереть с того самого дня, как Всеотец сослал Хель?  
Локи опускает голову. Хотя бы Фрейя называет вещи своими именами: воцарение Хель и есть ссылка, наказание Имир знает за что. Как и ее сила.  
Конечно, он знает, что происходит с Бальдром. Весь Асгард это знает.  
Фрейя серьезна и сосредоточена. Следя за тем, как она меряет шагами комнату, подходя то к книгам, разложенным на столе, то к зеркалу, то к широкому подоконнику, на котором стынут, покрываясь ледяной корочкой, ванахеймские ягоды, Локи думает над тем, почему она именно так начала их разговор. Голос ее звучит так, что его охватывает непрошеный стыд пополам с гневом.  
– Я не могу помочь ему, если ты об этом. В Хельхейм не ведут дороги, и магией туда не пробиться. Даже если бы я мог измыслить способ – хватит и того, что меня винят в увечье Тюра, гибели Унн и последней войне миров.  
К его удивлению, Фрейя вдруг хитро улыбается.  
– Если я достаточно знаю Бальдра, он найдет способ и без твоей помощи. Ему хватит знания и упрямства, а кроме того, он сын своей матери. Разве миры могут противиться воле Фригг?  
– Воля Фригг сделала Бальдра неуязвимым, – напоминает Локи. – Она боится за него с тех пор, как впервые услыхала о его дурных снах. Именно ее волю он пытается побороть, и единственный вопрос – чья возьмет.  
Фрейя продолжает улыбаться.  
– А ты разве не знаешь, чья возьмет?  
Локи делается холодно. В покоях Фрейи тепло, почти душно, несмотря на холод и снег снаружи, и Госпожа Вана одета так легко, что и не заподозришь на ней платья. Точеные плечи и руки обнажены, почти открыта грудь, отчего взгляд Локи то и дело невольно опускается к глубокой линии выреза. Фрейя смотрит ему в глаза.  
– Ты всегда знаешь больше, чем говоришь, – хмурится он. – Что на самом деле известно тебе о прорицании вёльвы?  
Она неспешно расправляет складки полупрозрачного одеяния. Фрейе можно, Фрейе простительно. Фрейе сходит с рук многое из того, за что в девяти мирах женщины терпят наказание… Локи отворачивается от нее. Ангрбода и Хель, вот о ком он должен думать. Ангрбода и Хель.  
И Бальдр.  
– Ты бывал в Альвхейме?  
– Нет… – удивленно отвечает Локи.  
– Там все иначе, чем в других мирах. Альвы обрастают плотью и меняют ее по своему усмотрению, но обычно они лишены телесной оболочки: не скованы плотью, а значит, не ведают ее нужд и не умеют ее защищать. То, что известно альвам о живых телах, позволило им стать искусными мастерами целебных снадобий и ядов, но в древности нередки были случаи, когда одно превращалось в другое. Так порой случается с новыми травами, одни свойства которых проявляются сразу, а другие становятся известны со временем, много позднее.  
– И альвы не предупреждают об этом при торговле?  
– Не считают нужным дважды говорить об одном и том же, – пожимает плечами Фрейя. – В рецептах указывается порядок действий и точный состав, отступать от которого не станет по доброй воле ни один лекарь или маг, потому что последствия, каковы бы они ни были, окажутся на его совести.  
По доброй воле, мысленно повторяет Локи.  
– Не хочу думать, что понял тебя верно, старшая, – говорит он. – Тем паче что в этом все равно нет смысла. Если, конечно, в твоих словах не скрыта еще одна правда, мне недоступная.  
– Правда приносит облегчение тому, кто ее произносит, и много боли тем, кто ее слышит. Боль тебе не нужна, у тебя своей довольно. А освободят тебя отнюдь не мои слова. Просто сам ты пока этого не понимаешь.  
– Рядом с тобой я почти никогда ничего не понимаю, – ворчит Локи. – Да и как можно понять что-то, если неясно даже, куда смотреть?  
– Смотри прямо, – советует Фрейя.

Локи смотрит прямо, смотрит по сторонам. Он проводит дни с книгами наедине, с оружием в руках, рядом с Ангрбодой – и смотрит сны ночь за ночью, но в них теперь либо беспорядочная мешанина разрозненных образов, подкинутых рассудку усталостью и беспокойством, либо сладкие отголоски памяти прежних дней, оставшиеся у него редкие воспоминания. Ангрбода зовет его в этих снах, новорожденные дети засыпают в колыбели, серым призраком маячит впереди ледяной трон и низко, ровно гудит за невидимыми окнами вьюжная зима старого Ётунхейма. И нет ничего, что могло бы направить его, подсказать, помочь.  
Ангрбода прячет возвратившийся истинный облик за глухими ставнями и крепкими дверями своего жилища, не впуская даже слуг, и мало-помалу слухи о ее новой причуде обрастают несуществующими подробностями, пока не превращаются в сказки. Сказки похожи на те, что давным-давно рассказывали друг другу ётуны о колдуне из черной башни и о магии, творимой в Железном лесу. Асы терпимее к магии, но к началу весны ётунхеймской ведьмой уже вовсю пугают расшалившихся детей.  
Вести о Хель он слышит только от Хеймдалля, когда тот сходит с Моста ради беседы с Одином. Хеймдалль скуп на слова – но Хель цела, и мир, живший своей жизнью задолго до появления ее в Асгарде, покорился ей, принял как должно. Вот все, что стоит знать Локи.  
Он не замечает, как усталость превращается в отчаяние, а отчаяние – в гнев такой силы, что он почти не ощутим. Так невидимы очертания горы тому, кто бредет сквозь пещеры в ее недрах.  
Может быть, Фрейя права. Может быть, прорицание вёльвы право, и тогда он не должен мешать Бальдру, не должен делать того, чего ждет от него Всеотец, отнявший у него сыновей, дочь и свободу.  
Может быть, он должен не следовать предсказанию, обходя стороной лишь самые четкие зловещие знаки, и не бежать от него, делая поперек все, что только можно сделать.   
Может, он должен идти навстречу.

– Я люблю твою дочь, Локи, – слышит он, кажется, в первый раз, но чувство такое, точно Бальдр повторяет это полжизни.  
– Никто не избавит тебя от Нанны, – говорит он в ответ. – В первый день весны вас посадят вместе за свадебный стол.  
Бальдр досадливо сжимает губы.  
– Опомнись, Локи. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, кто такая Нанна и какая из нее жена. Я ли должен напоминать тебе о тех, кого никто не заменит? Ведь это не я, а ты вместо молодой жены боготворишь покойницу, с которой повстречался по недосмотру норн. Разве у тебя есть право упрекать меня?  
– Хель не покойница, – скрипит зубами Локи.  
– А как еще называть того, кто умер для Асгарда? Как смертные зовут Хельхейм, куда стекаются души мидгардцев, покинув тела? Ты позволил речам отца обмануть тебя, Локи? О чем ты думал, когда позволил ей стать королевой соломенной смерти?  
– Сила Хель требовала выхода, иначе сожгла бы ее, – произносит Локи надтреснуто. – И я не сумел бы помочь ей здесь.  
– Ты не ищешь выхода.  
В эту минуту Локи сильнее всего хочется ударить Бальдра. Но что толку? Они могли бы скрестить мечи, могли бы, не сдерживая силы, сцепиться в кулачном бою и выместить друг на друге накопившуюся злость. Вот только Бальдр – не Тор, владеющий мечом и молотом, Бальдр не носит оружия и не сражается, он не владеет магией, которую мог бы использовать в бою… и Локи отступает от него.  
– Хейльхейм не впустит тебя, пока ты жив. Мост закрыт, и Хеймдалль будет следить за каждым твоим шагом, каждую ночь Йоля он не спустит с тебя глаз. Ты не пройдешь мимо него. Морем тоже не добраться, слишком много коварных течений. Ни один корабль не пройдет.  
Брови Бальдра сходятся на переносице. В эту минуту он так похож на Одина, что это пугает.  
– Есть один, который пройдет, – произносит он уже в дверях. – Я заберу Скидбладнир. И только попробуй рассказать об этом отцу!  
– Бальдр, постой…  
– Молчи, Локи!  
– Да остановись же ты!  
Бальдр замирает на полушаге, глядит угрюмо.  
– Я сделаю это, будь ты хоть дюжину раз против. Мы одинаково упрямы. Когда ты отправился ворожить к Стене, я не смог остановить тебя.  
– И к чему это меня привело?  
Бальдр кривится, словно проглотил что-то горькое.  
– Не ставь мне в вину свое решение, оно того стоило. Стоит и теперь. Я возьму Хель, потому что хочу этого и потому что она хочет. И я не понимаю, почему ты противишься.  
– Потому что Скидбладнир не поможет тебе доплыть до Хельхейма.  
– Великое море течет во всех мирах, – начинает Бальдр, но Локи поднимает ладонь, обрывая его.  
– Это мир мертвых, Бальдр. Я тоже тоскую по Хель, но нам обоим ход туда закрыт.  
Губы Бальдра сжимаются в узкую бледную линию, и Локи становится холодно.  
– Не смей, – начинает он предостерегающе, но острый взгляд Бальдра мешает ему договорить.  
– Мать знала, что делает, – отвечает Бальдр с резким кивком. – Однако любой может оказаться в Хельхейме, достаточно просто умереть.  
– У тебя ничего не получится.  
– Если ты мне не поможешь.  
– Ты не найдешь здесь ничего, что могло бы тебе навредить. Ты прав, королева все предусмотрела. И я не найду.  
Глаза Бальдра сужаются.  
– Найдешь, – обещает он. – Все равно я за ней уйду, и ничто меня здесь не удержит, ни воля отца, ни любовь матери, ни цепь, ни магия, ни благо Асгарда, ни нужда девяти миров. Без твоей помощи просто уйдет больше времени, и все это время Хель будет там одна. Подумай об этом.

Он хлопает дверью покоев Локи и уже торопится к лестнице, когда слышит хлопанье крыльев.  
– Я сказал тебе, Локи, что ты не остановишь меня, – начинает он, повернувшись, и на плечо ему садится сорока.  
К лапе ее привязано свернутое в тугую трубку письмо.  
Сон, увиденный на корабле, как наяву встает перед глазами. Непослушными руками Бальдр ловит птицу. Сорока бьет его крыльями по рукам, пытаясь вырваться, но в конце концов он забирает письмо и поскорее прячет его. Скидбладнир останется на своем месте, пока оно не будет прочитано.  
– Как, – тихо спрашивает Бальдр, заворожено глядя на кружащую под потолком дворцового коридора сороку. Ту самую. Она садится на протянутую руку, впившись когтями в рукав. – Как ты это сделала? – повторяет он и, вскрикнув, стряхивает птицу, когда та с силой клюет его в ладонь.  
На руке ярко расцветает кровавое пятнышко.


	60. Альвхеймский плющ

Хель не одна.  
Хель не одна, с нею ее братья, с нею бесчисленные души тех, кому не случилось умереть в бою. Они нужны ей, она им, чтобы преобразить Хельхейм.  
А еще Хель нужен Бальдр.  
Скидбладнир остается там же, где и был, а Бальдр не покидает дворца, но его взгляд горит теперь новым огнем, уверенным и торжествующим. У него улыбка безумца, и с этой улыбкой он приходит в дом Тюра просить руки Нанны. Глядя на него, Бара молчит в ответ неподобающе долго, но все-таки дает согласие вслед за мужем. Нанна сияет, принимая из рук Бальдра свадебные дары. Когда она смотрит ему в глаза, ее улыбка гаснет.  
Локи почти не спит до самого первого дня весны, на который назначена свадьба. Он ждет, что Бальдр придет снова, готов ответить согласием на просьбу о помощи.  
– Не вмешивайся, – говорит ему Бальдр в тот единственный день, когда они встречаются в одном из коридоров золотого дворца.  
Несколькими часами позже в этот день Локи засыпает в объятиях Ангрбоды, позабыв о необходимости быстро и тайком вернуться в столицу. Позабыв об осторожности.

_Небо Хельхейма затянуто тучами, черта горизонта скрыта за пеленой дождя. В воздухе разливается влага, отяжеляя плащ и волосы. Дождем прибило к земле ядовитый прах, и дышать почти легко.  
Жаворонок в стальном оперении силится взлететь, но тяжелая броня тянет его вниз, не давая взмахнуть крыльями. Тускло отблескивает металл под пасмурным небом, птица рвется прочь от земли, крича и роняя перья.  
Хель подходит к нему по узкой тропе между голых деревьев. Под ногами у нее проседает жирная черная грязь – в углублениях следов скапливается вода.  
– Папа, – улыбается она, и глаза ее тревожно блестят, – смотри.  
Локи смотрит.  
Бальдр, закованный в глухой доспех, смотрит на него в ответ. Узорная сталь не идет трещинами, не рассыпается ржавчиной – она тает, истончаясь и становясь прозрачной, как если бы неизвестному мастеру пришло в голову сделать броню из мутного стекла. Истончаются черты Бальдра – пока он снова не превращается в птицу. Жаворонок взмывает в небо, и небо проливается дождем.  
– Скоро здесь все изменится, – говорит Хель.  
Локи хмыкает, глядя на нее.  
– Снова все то же? – спрашивает он. – Ты знаешь, ты видела?  
Она укоризненно качает головой.  
– Этот мир такой же, как другие, и живет по тем же законам. Все живое может умереть, а мертвое – воскреснуть. Кто поднимает мертвого, увидит падение живого. Кто умереть не боится, вернется живым. Корни Иггдрасиля растут, пока их грызет Фафнир. Пока Имир рубит одни ветви, другие покрываются листвой.  
– Хель, – умоляюще произносит Локи. – Скажи хоть ты мне прямо, неужели прорицание вёльвы нельзя обойти?  
– Смотри вперед, папа, – говорит Хель и, подумав, добавляет: – Смотри по сторонам._

Когда Локи просыпается – весь в поту, хотя в спальне холодно, – взгляд Ангрбоды единственное, что помогает ему прийти в себя.   
Он оставляет ее одну и возвращается в дом, где ждет Сигюн. Близнецы, которым скоро предстоит появиться на свет, слышны ему все яснее, и это заставляет его держаться от жены как можно дальше, не заговаривать с нею первым, не глядеть на нее лишний раз, проклиная время, за которое они успели стать чужими друг другу.  
Он толкует свой сон на все лады, пробует произнесенные Хель слова на вкус, сомневаясь, верно ли понял ее, понял ли вовсе. Беспомощная злость кипит в нем с прежней силой, гонит прочь из покоев и библиотеки – во двор, в круг для тренировочных боев, или в лес, где в зверином облике легче дать ей выход, – но становится только острее в ожидании первого дня весны.

По Радужному мосту за неделю до свадьбы начинают прибывать дары и гости. Андхримнир сбивается с ног, слуги снуют по золотому дворцу и улицам столицы независимо от времени дня и ночи. Залы и коридоры дворца украшают цветами из Альвхейма и Ванахейма, где снег никогда не ложится.  
Весть о прибытии на свадебный пир гостей из Ётунхейма застает обитателей дворца врасплох. Но к чести асов, короля Урвара и его свиту никто не заставляет ждать. Самоцветы из Каменных гор в подарок для принца Асгарда и его невесты – куда более достойная тема для разговоров, чем то, что Урвар не почтил присутствием свадьбу Тора: мало ли было у молодого короля забот после последней войны миров.  
Война, кажется, многому научила ётунов, удивляется Локи, глядя, как снуют, смешавшись друг с другом, асгардские и иномирские слуги по коридорам дворца, ведомые бесчисленными надобностями своих господ. Временами до него доносятся обрывки разговоров, отголоски чужих забот. Даже встреча с Урваром, большую часть времени проводящим среди молодых эйнхериев, не занимает его мыслей.  
Он останавливается, различив в неутихающем гомоне множества голосов знакомые звуки. Озираясь, наталкивается взглядом на озабоченные лица асов, ванов, цвергов, торопящихся куда-то каждый со своим архиважным поручением. И, не веря глазам, восклицает:  
– Бездельники! Вы ли это?  
Пара крошечных цвержанок шарахается из-под его ног. Худосочный ванн оглядывается со смесью почтения и неодобрения в зеленых глазах и ускоряет шаг. И из пестрого потока перед Локи возникают, в самом деле, две сизых бритых головы, почти позабытые лица. Гуннар и Герт.  
– Ваше высочество! – всплескивает руками Гуннар. – Живой!  
– А каким же мне еще быть, – фыркает Локи и качает головой. – Откуда вы здесь? Неужели из королевской свиты?  
Гуннар гордо ухмыляется, пока Герт во все глаза разглядывает Локи.  
– Мы теперь в новой столице живем, – говорит Гуннар. – И опять во дворце, у его величества на службе, – тут физиономия у Герта делается виноватой, и Гуннар тычет его локтем в бок. – Он, правда, не то чтоб особо в услужении нуждался… Но уж если дал поручение, то спросит по всей строгости. А как бранится! Не в обиду вам, но вы-то нас и в половину так не честили…  
Локи не удерживается от смеха, слыша неподдельное восхищение в голосе ётуна, и Гуннар осекается, заметив шрамы вокруг его губ.  
– Ваше высочество! Как же это с вами? Кто?  
– Неважно, – морщится Локи. – Не думал, что скажу это, но я рад видеть вас живыми.  
Вспоминается улыбающееся лицо Хирд, плывущее в молочном тумане Утгарта. Ее он вряд ли еще увидит.  
– А уж мы-то как рады, Имир свидетель! – встревает Герт и получает еще один тычок.  
– А я слыхал, – говорит Гуннар, понижая голос, – о близнецах. Худо дело, ваше высочество. Простите нас.  
Локи сжимает зубы.  
– Может, если бы мы с вами увязались, и уберегли бы, кто знает…  
– Ступайте, куда шли, – велит Локи. – Служите своему королю, как мне.  
Когда они уходят, низко склонив головы, он почти жалеет, что окликнул их. Видеть Урвара ему хочется еще меньше, чем до этой встречи.

Бальдр носится под небом Асгарда, и за ним летят последние в году снегопады, теплые, влажные, сладкие. Пушистый иней покрывает кусты и деревья вместо почек, прячутся звери и птицы.  
– Что ты делаешь, – говорит ему Локи, когда он, на лету перекинувшись, спрыгивает на пол крытой галереи и, смеясь, стряхивает с плаща налипший снег. – Разве не разумнее разбудить весну Асгарда, как ты всегда будишь ее?  
– Слишком легкое смирение никого не обманет, тебе ли не понимать этого, – бросает Бальдр в ответ. – Я хочу безумствовать сегодня, но самое великое безумство ждет меня вечером. Не мешай мне.  
– Не знаю, что хуже, – говорит Локи. – То, как ты похож на Тора, или то, как пытаешься походить на меня.  
Бальдр отводит взгляд.  
– Я умру сегодня, – роняет он, заставляя Локи вздрогнуть. И повторяет: – Не мешай мне.

Зал пиров, отведенный под свадебное торжество, полон. Играет музыка, и гости пьют за молодых, высоко поднимая полные кубки, а после идут танцевать.  
Начинают танец мужи, и в круг выходят Тюр, и Эгир, и Тор, и Хермод, а Бальдр замыкает его, кладя руки на плечи брата и тестя, но Локи в числе немногих остается за столом. Ему не хочется танцевать, ванахеймское вино на вкус как болотная жижа, привычная уже усталость отдается в теле гадкой дрожью: он решил бы, что болен, если бы имело смысл задумываться об этом. Тор зовет его в круг – он отмахивается.  
– Моя жена в тягости, – говорит он, – я не оставлю ее.  
Взгляд, который бросает на него сидящая рядом Сигюн, коротко обжигает стыдом. Он давно уже не рассказывает ей снов, не делится тем, чем занят, и даже гневом на бесплодность своих стараний, – и, верно, ей не хватает этих разговоров не меньше, чем ему. Но сегодня, покидая дом, чтобы отправиться в золотой дворец, они попытались было заговорить друг с другом, но слова не шли на язык. Рядом с женой Локи чувствует себя наказанным – и не хочет даже мысленно доискиваться, за что. По лицу Сигюн без всяких слов видно, что думает она о том же.  
– Потанцуй, Локи, – слышит он. – За нас обоих.  
Вместо ответа он плещет еще вина себе в кубок, но выпить не успевает. Над ними, глядя на обоих с легкой хмельной улыбкой, стоит Фрейя. Только тут Локи думает, что, верно, Сигюн была бы рада от него избавиться – хоть на то время, что длится танец.  
Госпожа Вана скользит в его объятиях молча, глядя то в глаза, то по сторонам. Зеленые искры краски на ее веках отвлекают от взгляда, Локи ждет, что она заведет разговор, как заводит со всеми, к кому подходит первой. Что задаст ему новую загадку и тем отвлечет от того, что задумал Бальдр, чем бы это ни обернулось. Сам он не задает ей вопросов, иначе пришлось бы спрашивать до новой зимы. Но она молчит, только кивает ему в сторону, когда один танец сменяется другим.  
Нанна хороша, как сон, в голубом с серебром платье, в венке из мелких полупрозрачных цветов и бледно-зеленых листьев, среди которых белеют бусинки ягод. Ее выводят в круг сначала дед, а потом – отец, и к тому времени, как она вдруг оказывается прямо напротив Бальдра, только что разбившего круг мужей, гости уже начинают роптать.  
– Ты утомился, муж, – это не вопрос, в глазах Нанны лукавство, а на губах улыбка, на которую Бальдр не отвечает.  
Со стороны они выглядят на диво красивой парой, но Локи видит – Бальдр улыбается чему-то, о чем не знает никто, кроме него самого. В медленном танце Локи и Фрейя приближаются к ним, как раз по знаку Нанны служанка подает ей резную чашу, полную горячего питья.  
– Восполни силы, потанцуй со мной, – улыбается Нанна, и Локи удивляется тому, как она не чувствует, что Бальдр – далеко отсюда.  
Бальдр в Хельхейме, где после затяжного дождя сквозь черную землю пробиваются молодые травы. Там, где ходит Хель, приучая неприветливый мир быть чьим-то домом. Только тело живет в Асгарде, берет в жены высокородную деву и поднимает кубок за Всеотца. Резкий озноб заставляет Локи передернуть плечами, и Фрейя сжимает его руку, возвращая в реальность из мрачных мыслей.  
Из чаши в руках Нанны слабо и тепло пахнет смесью мяты и чего-то еще, очень знакомого, Локи тянет носом воздух и сжимает кулаки. Этот запах он узнал бы из сотни.  
– Не пей, Бальдр, – зло вырывается у него, и под его взглядом Нанна сникает, сжимается испуганно, бледнеет, едва не роняя чашу, но Бальдр перехватывает ее, и душистый отвар плещет ему на ладони.  
– Что это? – требует он ответа, и она лепечет, едва шевеля дрожащими губами:  
– Альвхеймский плющ, муж…  
Бальдр коротко, остро улыбается ей.  
– Омела, – мягко произносит он. – Мало того, что ты вплела ее в свой убор. Так ты решила поразить меня?  
Нанна пятится, бледная, как шелковое свадебное покрывало, как мелкие снежные ягоды на венке в ее волосах, и пятятся все, и вокруг Бальдра пусто, как если б он вдруг пошел в танце. Но над пиром повисает тишина, и в этой тишине его голос разносится по залу эхом.  
– Мало чести в том, чтобы поразить мертвеца, дочь Тюра, – говорит он. – Но если уж решилась, давай наточим стрелы получше.  
Локи следит за ним неотрывно, но все равно вздрагивает, когда сталкивается взглядом.  
– Локи, дай мне свой нож, – просит Бальдр и тянет из венка на голове Нанны длинный гибкий стебель, унизанный белыми ягодами.  
– Брат, оставь, – начинает было Тор, поднимаясь с места, но глаза Бальдра и его заставляют замолчать.  
Бальдр тянет короткий метательный нож из пальцев Локи, уже не глядит на него, одним движением обрезает стебелек по косой, а свадебные гости сидят кто как сидел, следя за женихом и невестой, точно происходящее – еще одна часть обряда. Глаза Фригг молят прекратить, остановиться – Бальдр смеется в ответ. А потом Один успокаивающе накрывает сцепленные ладони Фригг своими, и она опускает взгляд. И Локи понимает, отчего Всеотец так спокоен. И пусть Фафнир сожрет его за это.  
Прорицание Вельвы несет их бурным потоком разлившейся горной реки – их всех, кто ни есть в Асгарде, в Хельхейме, во всех девяти мирах. Топит послушных в ледяных струях, а непокорных швыряет об острые камни. Один, испивший из источника Урд, знает об этом. Знал ли, требуя от Локи найти путь в обход проклятья?  
Ярость накатывает на него дурнотой. Принимая у Бальдра свой нож, он на секунду сжимает жесткое запястье, прежде чем вернуться на место.  
– Любовь слепа, – говорит Бальдр, отстраняясь и в шутку пробуя пальцем заостренный стебелек, пока тот ласково обвивается вокруг его запястья. А после смотрит на Нанну. – Посмотрим, достаточно ли она сильна. Найдется ли у кого лук для ее стрелы?  
Кроме ножей, все оружие гостей оставлено перед дверями зала пиров, и когда безусый эйнхерий с поклоном подает Бальдру свой лук, тот успевает вывести на середину зала Хёда, слепо вертящего головой.  
– Свадебное веселье поугасло, брат, – говорит ему Бальдр. – Может, воинская забава развлечет моих гостей.  
Нанна растерянно переводит взгляд с Бальдра на мать и отца.  
– Мои родичи знатные воины, муж, – говорит она. – Если ты решил устроить потешную стрельбу, вызови на состязание моего деда. Это честнее, чем давать лук в руки слепому.  
– Я не воин, – резко обрывает ее Бальдр, – и согласившись пойти за меня, ты пресекла обычай своего рода. Отойди.  
Хёд говорит что-то, быстро и совсем тихо, и даже Локи не может разобрать слов. Скулы Бальдра твердеют, он отводит взгляд и, толкнув натянутый лук в руки слепца, отходит прочь.  
– Наложи стрелу, – требует он. – Ты ведь знаешь, как это делается.  
Родившийся слепым Хёд понятия не имеет, как обращаться с тетивой и опереньем, тонкий стебелек омелы осыпается мелкими зелеными листками, зацепившись за его рукав.  
– Бальдр, хватит, – просит Нанна, но он отвечает ей таким взглядом, что она, задохнувшись, возвращается за стол.  
– Не мешайте принцу веселиться, – пьяно смеется Браги, отодвигаясь на скамье как можно дальше от стола. Под скамьей лежит его лира с черными следами подпалин, и он шарит рукой, пока не находит ее. – После молодая жена еще приучит его ходить по струнке.  
– Это недостойная и жестокая забава, – строго и громко говорит Тор. – Хёд, иди на мой голос. Иди сюда.  
Тот остается на месте. Локи отставляет кубок и прячет руки под столом, и Сигюн испуганно отклоняется в сторону. Это раздражает, и он шипит на нее сквозь зубы, ничего связного, просто тихий злой звук. Он хотел бы с нею помириться, у них могло бы выйти – взять хотя бы сегодняшний день, когда они мирно собрались на пир и Локи, глядя на округлившиеся черты Сигюн, был почти готов улыбнуться ей, как раньше. А теперь она снова смотрит на него блестящими чужими глазами – жена, еще пара лун – и мать его детей, но уже не подруга.  
Вместе они неотрывно следят за тем, как Хёд натягивает лук – плавным, сильным движением, какого никто не ждал от него. Бальдр со смехом пятится прочь от него.  
– Почему у вас такие лица, гости? – спрашивает он. – Не хотите дать моему брату испытать воинскую удачу, которой он обречен не видеть с рождения? Или, может, разуверились в могуществе королевы, волей которой никакая стрела не может меня даже оцарапать?  
– Не хвались раньше времени, брат, – советует ему Хёд. – Ты дал мне скверную стрелу, но лук у тебя хорош. Говори со мной, я буду целиться на твой голос, хотя, Имир свидетель, альвхеймская трава для оружия не годится.  
Хёд отводит руку, и белые ягоды омелы касаются его щеки. Гибкий стебель провисает, лежит на его вытянутой руке, и Локи вдруг понимает, что должен делать.  
Одного легкого движения пальцев ему хватает. Зеленая стрела распрямляется, прорастая изнутри твердой ледяной иглой: ни заклинания, ни прикосновения не нужно, чтобы проморозить тонкий стебелек насквозь. Пальцы Хёда вздрагивают, и стрела срывается с тетивы. Улыбаясь, Бальдр ловит ее грудью, и улыбка блекнет у него на губах.  
– Локи, – говорит он тихо. – Холодно…  
После того как он падает, пятная кровью мозаичный пол, в зале еще долгие полминуты царит полная тишина. Только посреди зала, еще сжимая в руках лук, непонимающе вертит головой Хёд.  
Мгновением позже зал наполняется звуками.  
Нанна визжит, глядя на расплывающееся по полу пятно крови и впившись ногтями в лицо.  
– Локи! Локи убил Бальдра!  
Вмиг оказавшись рядом, Бара дает ей пощечину.  
Коротко, почти неслышно охает Хёд в медвежьей хватке эйнхерия, отдавшего Бальдру свой лук, и хрустит его шея.  
– Я видел, кто убил Бальдра, – рычит эйнхерий. На Локи он не смотрит.  
Гремит оружие повскакавших со своих мест гостей. Рычит Тюр, опрокидываются скамьи, звенит посуда. Не помня себя, кричит Фригг, и Тор бросается с места следом за нею.  
Локи берет Сигюн за руку и тихо выводит из зала пиров.

Озарение жжет ему язык, когда он везет ее в их дом. Сегодня он намерен остаться здесь, и слуги бросаются готовить вторую спальню, и слышат от возницы мрачную весть, и торопливо подносят Локи и Сигюн разбавленного вина. Локи выплескивает свое в огонь очага. В горле у него и так горчит.

– Проклятие сбывается, Сигюн, – говорит он, не в силах сдерживаться. Кубок в пальцах Сигюн вздрагивает, вино с водой льется на пол, она смотрит на Локи, удивленная немногим меньше, чем если бы с нею заговорили стены и двери. Локи нет до этого дела. – Сбывается, сбывает само себя, и неважно, противимся мы ему, следуем или живем как жили. Мы знаем о нем – и этого достаточно, чтобы оно начало меняться. Ничего не исполняется слово в слово, видны только вехи – но топь вокруг них становится глубже оттого, что они видны.  
– Так не бывает.  
– Но так и есть. Все так с того дня, как Всеотец разбудил вёльву. С того дня, когда я увидел первый проклятый сон.  
Сигюн молчит, кусая губы. Произнесенный вслух, итог долгих изысканий Локи кажется слишком простым и горьким. Нет возможности сбросить сеть предсказания, но двигаться в путах тяжело и больно. И если бы было где взять сил на рывок, достаточно сильный, чтобы разорвать сеть. Если бы можно было спалить ее, как клубок суровых нитей, раскалить и расплавить, как цепь…  
– Так ты поступишь? – спрашивает она. – Шагнешь в топь? Выберешь путь хуже худшего? Думаешь, это спасет кого-то?  
– Только не говори мне, что это повод не выбирать.  
За окнами красно-золотые знамена сменяются траурными белыми лентами. Под темнеющим небом на каждой улице, в каждом доме Асгарда, кажется, слышны плач и проклятия.  
Наглухо закрыв все двери и окна в доме, запершись один в спальне, Локи впервые за долгое время засыпает спокойно.  
Поздней ночью навзрыд плачет в подушку Сигюн, увидев единственный в своей жизни сон мага.


	61. Трётль

Прежде чем войти в кабинет короля, Хермод осторожно прислушивается к звучащим внутри голосам.  
Весна ушла из Асгарда. Мокрый последний снег схватился плотной ледяной коркой вдоль дорог и берегов, облепил стволы и ветви деревьев и стены жилищ, и треск льда то и дело сменяется треском ломающихся сучьев. А снег продолжает идти, как будто счет весенним дням не начат. То, что из замерзающего Асгарда поспешно уезжают прибывшие на свадьбу ётуны во главе с королем, могло бы даже показаться забавным.  
Тело Бальдра, завернутое в парадный плащ, лежит на ложе в спальне, которая была его и так и не стала супружеской. Прощание затягивается – а о погребальной церемонии и речи не заходит. Хермод не знает, зачем Всеотец зовет его. Зачем он нужен Хёниру, что-то терпеливо втолковывающему за закрытыми дверями.  
– Хермод!  
Он вздрагивает.  
– Входи.  
Хёнир стоит за плечом Одина, у пустого стола. Они не одни – в густой тени в стороне от горящего очага, сама похожая на черную тень, застыла королева. Разговор, не предназначенный для чужих ушей, закончен; Хермод не слышал ни слова, но все равно краснеет от стыда.  
– Ты хорошо служил мне, Хермод, – слышит он и наклоняет голову, поворачиваясь к Одину. – В Асгарде нет ни гонца быстрее, ни помощника надежнее тебя.   
Хермод опускает взгляд в пол. Он чувствует, как Фригг смотрит на него – так, точно собралась насквозь прожечь. Может, она видит Бальдра; может, каким-то непостижимым образом винит Хермода в его гибели? Он не смеет поднять глаза – и думает, что, верно, Всеотец потребует от него покинуть столицу как можно скорее. Иначе к чему этот разговор?  
– Я хочу, чтобы бы выполнил еще одно поручение, Хермод. Важнее я еще ничего тебе не приказывал.  
– Я слушаю, мой король.  
Хермод слушает и слышит. Как шуршит юбка королевы. Как бряцают обереги на тонкой шее Хёнира. Как гудит огонь и трещат поленья в очаге. Как колотится его собственное сердце.  
– Хеймдалль откроет для тебя Мост сегодня, Хермод, – говорит Один, и голос его звучит тверже с каждым произнесенным словом. – Ты проедешь между мирами до самого Хельхейма и найдешь там королеву Хель и моего сына. И вернешься вместе с ним, когда Хеймдалль откроет Мост во второй раз.  
Хермод не осознает, как кивает последним словам. Из ступора его выводит вмешательство Хёнира.  
– Возможно ли открывать Мост в неурочное время, мой король? Миры не по праздной прихоти закрыты друг от друга, и в первую очередь это касается Хельхейма.  
– Ты все уже сказал, а я услышал. Предлагаешь ждать до следующего Йоля? – рокочет Один, но Хёнира непросто смутить.  
– Всего лишь подумать, что будет, если Хеймдалль не сможет, открыв Мост, закрыть его снова. Распад Ётунхейма мы наблюдали своими глазами. Если нарушить равновесие между живыми и мертвыми, нас ждет то же, что и великанов. Иггдрасиль не любит, когда с ним играют.  
– Жизнь моего сына не игрушка, – говорит Фригг, и в кабинете словно становится темнее. – И в Хельхейме ему не место, даже если так говорит вся магия девяти миров. Я слышу ее, Хёнир, не смотри так. Но я видела, как Бальдр падал на пол со стрелой в груди, видела, как Хёд поплатился за его гибель.  
На несколько секунд она замолкает, и Хермод думает было – неужто ему предстоит вести торг с Хель, кого он увезет на себе из ее королевства? Позволит ли она забрать обоих братьев?  
Следом приходят мысли о том, каково будет сойти с Моста в мертвый мир, сам путь в который устлан черным пеплом. Не превратится ли и сам Хермод в мертвеца, которыми полнится Хельхейм, не растворится ли в серой пыли и прахе, не останется ли там навсегда, даже если и доберется? Может, этого и хочет Всеотец – оставить Хермода в уплату за возвращение Бальдра и Хёда в Асгард?  
– Магия, призванная оберегать, – продолжает тем временем Фригг, и Хермода передергивает: от нее веет холодом, как от распахнутого окна, – привела моих сыновей к смерти, и ее песня для меня теперь пустой звук. Законы магии нигде не записаны, может, поэтому все, что она до сих пор давала, уходит, как ни держи. Жизнь Бальдра хранили чары, но они не защитили его. Неужели тебе пришло в голову, что я не нарушу все и каждое из оставшихся правил, чтобы вернуть его живым?  
Хермод пытается понять, о чем она говорит. Магия асов сродни ворожбе Госпожи Ваны, которая одним движением пальцев может заставить побеги распуститься на зимующем дереве. Но здесь, где спорят друг с другом Один, Всематерь и первый маг Асгарда, без пассов и заклинаний творится иная магия, дикая и темная, и ему не хочется слышать ответов Всеотца, не хочется смотреть на королеву. От мыслей о Хельхейме холодеет загривок, точно у какого-нибудь мидгардца.  
Хёнир, беспокойный и раздосадованный, повторяет поручение еще раз, и все равно, направляясь в конюшни, Хермод не верит в то, что ему предстоит сделать.  
– Возьмешь с собой Локи, – напутствует его Один.  
– Он бывал в Хельхейме?  
По правде, Хермоду так страшно сейчас, что он забывает об учтивости, обращаясь к королю без титулов, глядя в глаза вопросительно и недоверчиво.  
– Нет, – хмуро качает головой Один. – Но со своей дочерью он сможет договориться.  
Когда Локи присоединяется к нему – уже на подъездах к Мосту – и зло дергает за поводья коня, сунувшегося мордой к Слейпниру, Хермод всерьез сомневается в том, что Локи пожелает с кем-то договариваться. О том, что ему приказано, не больше и не меньше, пойти в мир мертвых и вернуться, он старается не думать вовсе. Слейпнир несет его мягко, ступая по запорошенному снегом Мосту. С высоты его роста Локи верхом на обыкновенном асгардском коне кажется сгорбленным. Когда Мост открывается и сквозь сполохи черной радуги ветер с другой стороны приносит запахи дождя и мокрой земли, Хермод сам втягивает голову в плечи.

***  
Возвращаются они ни с чем.  
Черное чудовище пригибает шею, почти доставая мордой до копыт. Кони шагают к сходням с Моста, и у Хермода, едущего впереди, на плече сидит сорока, которая срывается к Одину, вместе с Тором выехавшему из дворца навстречу.  
Смотреть на нее неприятно. Перья облезли и свалялись, клюв растрескался, глаза покрыты бельмами. Птица мертва – Тор откуда-то знает это, следя за тем, как Один отвязывает от черной лапы свернутое в трубку письмо, прежде чем стряхнуть сороку с руки.  
Хермод бледен до синевы и крепко держится за поводья, явно опасаясь повалиться в снег с высокой спины Слейпнира. Его ужас, не до конца еще отпустивший, Тор чувствует всей кожей – у жизни Асгарда и жизни Хельхейма разные источники и разные дороги, и одна противится другой. Тору и самому должно бы быть страшно – особенно когда он смотрит на Локи, едущего следом за Хермодом.  
– Я иначе представлял себе Хельхейм, – слышит он, стоит им поравняться. В глазах Локи читается только усталость.  
– И что же там? – против воли спрашивает его Тор.  
– Весна, – отвечает Локи. – Рука Бальдра.  
У Тора от этих слов почему-то холодеет в загривке. Хермод, покачнувшись в седле, хватается за узду, точно надышался ядовитым прахом.  
– Там дождевые облака и влажная земля, – говорит Локи тихо. – И теплее, чем здесь. Там леса и озера, дома и дороги, а на Великом море верфи, веришь? Неугомонные мидгардцы и в посмертии ищут себе занятие.  
– Что сказала Хель?  
Локи молчит. Его конь идет за Слейпниром как привязанный. Отец, хмурясь, прячет письмо за пазуху, и Тору приходится ждать до самого дворца, чтобы узнать, что Хель отказала Асгарду в возвращении Бальдра.  
– Что значит – Асгард должен оплакать его? Асгард одет в траур с первого дня весны! Локи, такие шутки не в привычке Хель…  
– Думаешь, ответ написан моей рукой? – щурится Локи. – Спроси Хермода, когда он придет в себя после увиденного.   
– Хельхейм не место для асов, – произносит Тор с нажимом, и Локи мрачнеет сильнее прежнего.  
Кувшин с горячим вином уже почти пуст. Локи пьет его, как воду, и остается таким же замерзшим с виду. В Хельхейме и то теплее, вспоминает Тор и вздрагивает, когда Локи подает голос.  
– Когда ты успел так перемениться, брат? Не ты ли осенью говорил со мной о возможности союза между Хель и Бальдром? Разве тогда не шло речи о ее ссылке и не было известно, кем она станет?  
– Бальдр умер, Локи. И есть разница между женитьбой и смертью, между осознанным выбором и случайностью, которую отец пытается исправить!  
Локи странно глядит на него.  
– Скажи мне сейчас, что смерть Бальдра не была случайна, – Тор понижает голос – звук выходит похожим на рычание. – Скажи, потому что я не знаю, что думать. Бальдр мертв. Хёд мертв. Мать сходит с ума, а ты сидишь передо мной, как будто все это… – он осекается, силясь подобрать слово. – Правильно? Локи!  
Ответа он не добивается.  
Ночью, обнимая спящую Сиф, он представляет себе цветущий весенний мир, брата и его избранницу. Представляет себе недоступную ему магию, текущую в жилах матери, способную обойти все законы, кроме собственных. В тяжелом сне, которым он забывается под утро, Бальдр лежит на полу в зале пиров, и из раны в его груди прорастают тонкие, усыпанные мелкими листьями зеленые побеги с белыми ягодами. Мозаичные полы бугрятся и трескаются, и в трещинах вздымаются не то клыки, не то белые кости. Стены щерятся обнаженными мечами, и гудит Радужный мост, готовый обрушиться под тяжестью тысяч тяжелых конников.  
Тор просыпается от того, что Сиф лежит головой у него на груди, и ее тяжелые золотые косы давят на горло. Хвала Имиру, что Тору не снятся вещие сны. Хвала Имиру – и самое время сплюнуть в окошко.

***  
– Наши сыновья тоже в Хельхейме, – говорит Ангрбода.  
Каждое ее слово падает тяжело, как камень в воду, заставляя Локи потирать ноющие виски.  
– Ты видел их?  
Нет, думает Локи. Он и Хермод пробыли в мертвом мире ровно столько, сколько понадобилось Хель, чтобы написать письмо. Потом Хельхейм вышвырнул их, живых, обратно на Мост, и повторять опыт Локи хотелось бы меньше всего.  
– А теперь король думает, что я буду рыдать над его сыном?  
– Никто не станет скорбеть по приказу, – говорит ей Локи. – Срок, данный Хель, уже истекает: Бальдр не вернется. Знать бы только, что будет с Фригг, когда она поймет это. Будь у меня возможность вернуть Фенрира и Ёрмунганда, я сделал бы это без колебаний.  
– А я колебалась бы, Локи. Асгард раздавил их и уничтожил, и я не желала бы им испытать это снова. Я выплакала все глаза. И теперь, даже если мне выпадет доля оплакивать еще кого-то, ему моих слез уже не видать. Я не пророню ни единой.  
Локи смотрит в ее лицо и целует упрямо поджатые губы, пока не чувствует ответа. С самого возвращения из Хельхейма, он почти все время проводит с нею, пренебрегая всякой осторожностью и лишь изредка заглядывая в дом, где живет Сигюн.  
Сигюн рожает двух мальчиков на третий день после смерти Бальдра и нарекает близнецов сама, не дожидаясь позволения Локи. Толпа суетливых няней и детский плач наполняют дом подобием жизни, но Локи в этой жизни места нет. Баюкая и кормя детей, Сигюн не заговаривает с ним, и только когда он берет их на руки – Нарви и Вали, – она смотрит на него. Дети похожи на нее.  
Локи никому не нужен и в столице – после того, как Один прочел письмо Хель, как прочла его Фригг, как Тор отвернулся от него. Его, отца и мужа, на деле ничего не держит, кроме Ангрбоды. Если бы он умел, как Сигюн, скользить из мира в мир по собственной воле, минуя Мост и Хеймдалля, их обоих уже не было бы в Асгарде. Миров девять, а он маг, так неужели они нигде не могли бы укрыться?  
Поцелуи Ангрбоды горячи и горьки. Обнимая ее, Локи слышит, как далеко, за лесом и равниной, плачет покрытый траурным покрывалом мир. Завывает метель за окнами и мороз трещит в стенах дома. Локи зарывается пальцами в волосы Ангрбоды – и пальцам тепло. Он берет ее каждую ночь, молча и неспешно. Они могли бы соединяться так и десять, и двадцать зим – в одной спальне, под одной крышей, случись все иначе.  
У него нет ни единой мысли о том, что их ждет.

Асгард любит Бальдра. Погребальная ладья скользит по холодному Ивингу, и огненные стрелы летят к ней дождем, поднимая пламя, озаряющее всю реку и толпы на высоких берегах. Мрачный и молчаливый поминальный пир собирает стольких, что полны все залы золотого дворца. Пенится красным золотом лучшее пиво Эгира в громадном котле, и горько-хмельной запах напоминает обо всех веснах и летах, когда на полях зрел тяжелый ячмень. За общими столами пьют асы и ваны, жены наравне с мужами. Только траурных песен не слышно, потому что куда-то пропал Первый Скальд.  
У Локи и без пива горько во рту; он пьет и не может напиться. Прорицание вёльвы превратило его в одержимого одной идеей безумца, подчинив все мысли попыткам найти выход. Выполнить волю Одина, которая, как оказалось, заключена совсем не в этом.  
Перед глазами стоит лицо Бальдра, его блестящий, победный взгляд, венок из омелы на волосах. Когда Локи смотрит на Нанну, взгляд у той растерянный и злой, и она прекрасна, но Локи не видит ее красоты, как не видел Бальдр. Нанна смотрит на него, и он салютует ей, прежде чем опрокинуть в себя последние несколько глотков.  
У пива необычный запах, пряный и богатый, к ячменному духу примешивается что-то еще, отчего оно само льется в горло. Многие за столом уже пьяны, но котел по-прежнему полон.  
Бальдр не жалует пиво, думает Локи, но в Хельхейме его, может быть, и не варят. Интересно, угощала ли Фрейя его своим вином. Сейчас она выглядит так, точно пребывает не здесь, по правую руку от брата, а где-то далеко. Виночерпии подливают ей вдвое реже прочих, но все из того же котла, и щеки у нее уже пылают.  
Горит лихорадочным румянцем заплаканное лицо Нанны, горят скулы Сиф. Пышет хмельным жаром Скади, сидящая среди знатнейших воинов и пьющая, кажется, больше, чем иные из них. Густая пивная горечь заполняет легкие, как душный дым и начинает понемногу раздражать.  
Хочется дождаться окончания пира. В груди копится смутное беспокойство, становясь все сильнее и жарче с каждой минутой, с каждым взглядом на пьянеющих гостей. В зале тихо – у Локи в ушах шумит, как не шумело от самых крепких вин.  
Кубок сминается в руке, как бумажный. Рядом тихо ойкает Сигюн, и Локи понимает, что когда-то успел вскочить на ноги.  
– С меня хватит, – говорит он слишком громко. – Что толку от того, что мы сидим здесь, напиваясь до беспамятства, как смертные? Бальдр не вернется, а о Хёде никто и не подумал. И что-то я не припомню, чтобы моих детей поминали с таким размахом, хотя их участь куда прискорбнее.  
– Сядь, Локи, – велит Один. – Пир не закончен.  
– Я уже напировался, – отвечает Локи. – И иду домой. А ты можешь и дальше делать вид, будто все это – не часть твоего умысла и не ты вел к этому с тех пор, как мёртвая ведьма прокляла тебя и весь твой род заодно.  
Шум в голове превращается в оглушительный барабанный бой. Лицо Одина искажается гневом, Тор грохает кубком о стол, среди асов поднимается гомон.  
– А если я скажу, – повышает голос Один, – что ты повинен не меньше моего?  
– В чем на этот раз? – смеется Локи. – В том, что был тебе послушен, когда стоило послушать себя?  
Звук распахнувшейся двери отвлекает его, а заодно и всех, кто глядит на него. В зал пиров вихрем врывается Браги, и вид у него такой, точно за ним гналась стая ётунхеймских кошек, но он улыбается злорадно, глядя Локи в лицо.  
– Ты опоздал, Первый Скальд, – сурово говорит ему Хермод. – Садись и выпей в память о принце, которого мы чтим.  
– Я не сяду за один стол с этим ётуном, – выплевывает Браги, не сводя глаз с Локи. – Не буду пить с ним, и никто не стал бы на моем месте, после того, что я узнал о нем.  
– Прекращайте молоть языком, – морщится Тюр. – Сядь, Локи. Браги, лучше возьми свою лиру да спой, если совесть у тебя не совсем прохудилась, пока ты бродил пьяный по лесам и болотам. Или, может, ты нарвался на ётунхеймскую ведьму и она заколдовала твой язык, что без песен с него срывается только брань?  
Браги запрокидывает голову и хохочет, и Локи даже не думает садиться на место, хоть Сигюн и тянет его за рукав все сильнее.  
– Ётунхеймская ведьма! – смеется Браги. – Ты слышал, Локи? Ётунхемская ведьма, и заметь, не я ее помянул. Рассказать мне, что я знаю, кто она такая? Рассказать, что я видел вас? Теперь хотя бы ясно, почему она отказывала мне. Я не могу понять другого, растолкуй мне: как вышло, что высокородная, добродетельная Сигюн пошла за тебя второй женой?  
По залу прокатывается волна ропота. Тюр давится пивом, которое уже поднес было к губам; Нанна отнимает руки от залитого слезами лица. Пальцы Сигюн больно сжимаются на запястье Локи, заставляя его зашипеть.  
– Я убью тебя, Браги, – обещает он. – Замолчи.  
– Еще чего. И позволить тебе одному открывать рот, и молча глотать пиво, пока ты поносишь моего короля? Ты, столько зим прятавший у него под носом ца…  
Брошенный нож по рукоять входит Браги в глазницу. Локи метил в горло, но и такого удара довольно, чтобы заставить Первого скальда замолчать.  
Скади вырастает рядом почти мгновенно. Острие ее ножа упирается Локи под горло, глаза опасно блестят.  
– Всеотец, – зовет она, ожидая приказа – в самом деле, понимает Локи, надеясь услышать приказ убить его.  
Один отзывает ее резким взмахом руки.  
– Будь ты мне послушен, миры избежали бы многих бед, – свирепо рычит он. – Но ты всегда следуешь голосу крови, которая кипит в тебе, пуская прахом все, к чему ты прикоснешься. Так, может, поглядишь на себя и послушаешь, как грозился? Самая темная тень последней войны, мой пасынок, сын Лафея и отец чудовищ, вот кто ты, Локи. Ты привел в Асгард ётунов и бросил нас накануне решающей битвы. Ты увел Тора, заставив меня поверить, что я потерял наследника. Что если ты вовсе не был ни в конской шкуре, ни в гостях у утгартских магов, а взял и продал нас цвергам? Еще тогда, в Ётунхейме. Может, ты оттого до сих пор жив, и война не оставила на тебе ни царапины, в то время как Асгард был обескровлен, а Мидгард лежал в руинах. Не больше ли правды будет в моих словах?  
– Отец, это слишком…  
Локи скрипит зубами.  
– Не вмешивайся, Тор!  
Лицо Тора багровеет. Поднимаясь из-за стола, он уже не видит, как переглядываются разрумянившаяся Сиф и бледная Сигюн, как Сигюн быстро отодвигает от себя нетронутый кубок.  
– Ну уж нет, я вмешаюсь! – кричит Тор. – Не собираюсь сидеть смирно и ждать, пока вы вцепитесь друг в друга, позабыв, что вы на поминках!  
Красное, как янтарь, как яблочная патока, пиво ударяет в голову. Это оно, это все оно, краем сознания Локи еще понимает это, но злое, отчаянное веселье тянет его за руки, за язык, и лицо Одина на другой стороне зала – о, как хочется в него плюнуть! Ответить разом и на несправедливые подозрения, и на порушенные обещания, и на фальшивое побратимство.  
– Это не твое дело, Тор, – шипит он, не отводя взгляда от Одина. – Ты не видишь, каков на деле золотой Асгард, каков его владыка. А он не знает ни правды, ни милосердия и воздает почести только тем, кого желает использовать. Ран для Эгира, чтобы заполучить себе в услужение знатного ётуна. Бару – для Тюра, чтобы захлопнуть Великое море и повесить замок. Титул для Хель, чтобы сослать ее в мир мертвецов, свободу для Фрейи, чтобы ее распутный брат помог асам сражаться, и этот пир для тех, кто принес свадебные дары Нанне и Бальдру, но на свадьбу опоздал. А мне? Что мне, кроме этого?  
Он поднимает руку, где поперек ладони белеет след от ножа.  
– Вот мой боевой шрам, свидетельство против тебя. Ты обещал мне защиту, моим детям – покой и безопасность. Но ты убил моих сыновей, а вместо поминального пира устроил свадебный. Ты лишил мою дочь жизни, дав ей в подданные неугодных тебе покойников. И в гибели Бальдра, ушедшего следом за нею, я вижу не горе, а знак Имира.  
Кровь приливает к щекам, когда Локи глядит на Фригг и видит, что она все поняла: кубок в ее руке дрожит, расплескивая пряно и остро пахнущее пиво.  
– Ты… ты… – шепчет она, и с каждым разом слово обличения звучит громче и выше, пока асы, живое море хмеля и ярости, не вскакивают со своих мест все разом.  
Темное, неистовое бешенство плещется в них, точно все они подхватили одну и ту же хворь, впитали кожей, кровью гнев из громового голоса Одина и жестоких слов Локи, упились одним ядом с ними.  
– Ты!  
Фригг визжит. Она тоже уже не сидит за столом, кубок летит Локи в голову, а королева рвется к нему, расталкивая эйнхериев, как малых детей, и оставляя под чужими каблуками клочья подола. В эту секунду она так мало похожа на себя, что Локи стало бы страшно, соображай он чуть лучше.  
– Я! – орет он в ответ – и еле успевает увернуться от меча аса, сидевшего на пиру через стол от него.  
Ас замахивается снова, и Локи не раздумывая бьет его огнем.  
Зал кипит и бурлит. То тут, то там вспыхивают на свету лезвия: мечи и ножи асов, кричащих, спорящих друг с другом до хрипоты и крови и единодушных лишь в желании добраться до Локи.  
Ему хватает нескольких шагов, чтобы понять: до дверей он не доберется, не успеет. Два, три, четыре фантома отделяются от него: горящие глаза, жестокие ухмылки, огонь, пляшущий между пальцами, – и направляются в разные стороны, то почти подставляясь под чужие мечи, то уходя из-под ударов. И асы, и ваны бьют насмерть, замечает Локи, а потом тяжелая, высокая красная волна накрывает его с головой.  
Он не помнит, как выскакивает в коридор под дружный рев: «Дальнего! Дальнего бей! Уйдет!». Он едва не сбивает с ног возникшую на пути Сигюн: он оттолкнул бы ее не глядя и бежал дальше, но она хватает его за руку и тащит в сторону, в один из боковых коридоров, и пальцы у нее цепкие, как у Фрейи, и он бежит за нею, а хлынувшая из зала толпа мчится следом, и к крикам «Бей! Стреляй! Стреляй в него кто-нибудь!» присоединяется вой Скади:  
– Ведьма! Ве-е-едьма-а-а-а!  
Красное переливается в голове Локи. В ушах стоит гул, руки зудят, магия бесится в разгоряченной крови, несколько раз он, несмотря на протесты Сигюн, посылает потоки пламени в сторону преследователей, и тогда к воплям ярости примешиваются крики боли.  
Безумная погоня длится и длится, пока за одним из поворотов Сигюн не останавливается, чтобы крепко обнять Локи. Он пытается стряхнуть ее – но мгновением позже перед ним уже не дворцовые галереи, а их дом, и он теряется. По щекам Сигюн текут слезы, она смотрит на него, как на тяжело больного, Имир, она не смотрела так даже когда он валялся, пропитанный, как губка, ядом Ёрмунганда, и произносит всего одно слово:  
– Трётль!  
Этот негромкий возглас заставляет что-то в голове почти ощутимо щелкнуть. Локи моргает, недоуменно глядя в заплаканные глаза Сигюн.  
– Трётль, Локи…  
В мозгу не проясняется, нет. Но в сонме мыслей и образов, окрашенных алым гневом, мелькает вдруг слабая белая вспышка – смутная догадка, неясное воспоминание. Где-то он слышал это слово, откуда-то оно ему знакомо. Кто-то уже произносил его, когда в руках Локи был кубок, а воздух еще хранил запах волос Сигюн.  
Трётль. Трётль, трётль, сверлит виски. Мидгардское зелье, настойка безумных воинов, дерущихся без доспеха и не чующих ни боли, ни ран, грызущих собственные щиты и чужие глотки. Жидкий гнев, вот что за странный привкус был у пива, вот что кипит сейчас в крови Локи, в крови Тора и каждого из тех, кто пил на поминальном пиру.  
Локи рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Понимание не помогает бороться с действием зелья: ему чем дальше, тем сильнее хочется не бежать, а вернуться и встретиться лицом к лицу с преследователями, вбить каждому в глотку его жадный клич, с каждым скрестить оружие, а если не удастся – так впиться зубами…  
Сигюн смотрит на него с ужасом. Она не сделала и глотка, туманно припоминает он.  
– Локи, беги, – умоляет, заливаясь слезами, Сигюн. – Беги!  
Он хватает ее за плечи. Думает она, что он не вернется, не думает ли, ему нет дела. Поцелуй выходит злым и жестким, трётль клокочет в крови Локи, он вцепляется Сигюн в волосы, почти кусая ее, на несколько секунд прижимает к себе, заражая злостью. И когда он отрывается от ее губ, слезы ее иссякают.  
– Спасайся сама, – приказывает он хрипло, прежде чем рассыпаться двумя, нет, тремя дюжинами хищных легконогих фантомов, которые бросаются во все стороны разом. И, оттолкнув ее, перекидывается в птицу.  
Вылетев в разбитое окно, он устремляется прочь, через двор, над аркой ворот и дорогой, ведущей прочь от столицы: напрямик к одинокому дому на берегу безымянной реки.


	62. Горы Ущербной Луны

Сигюн торопится. Она ловит ускользающую взглядом тень темных крыльев и слышит, как к воротам приближается погоня. Вот-вот уже покажутся первые преследователи, и во дворе дома заблестят мечи.  
Дремавшая нянька подхватывается с места, когда Сигюн входит в детскую. Тихо спят в колыбелях близнецы, и, склонившись над ними, она поводит рукой над сонными личиками.  
– Хеймдалль вырезал первых смертных из дерева, – бормочет она себе под нос. – Как просто…   
Через несколько секунд она поднимает из вороха пеленок и одеял две неряшливо выструганных из можжевельника фигурки и прячет на груди под платьем.  
– Иди домой, – приказывает она побледневшей няньке, и та, коротко поклонившись, выбегает прочь.  
Сигюн озирается. Когда на глаза ей попадается оставленный нянькой гребень, она ломает его пополам.  
Она как раз успевает выйти на крыльцо, когда ворота распахиваются и во двор влетает стая. Иного слова Сигюн не сыскать. Налитые кровью глаза асов горят ярче, чем раскаленные угли, злее, чем красные глаза ётунов, и Сигюн не узнает их. Где среди этих оскаленных лиц те, с кем она пировала, те, кто выкрикивал здравицы на ее свадьбе, те, кто приветствовал ее, когда она входила во дворец или гуляла по улицам столицы? Где те, чьи раны она врачевала во время долгой войны? Где те, кто утешал ее, когда она думала, что Локи пропал навсегда в лесу у Стены? Только гнев и ярость, только бушующий в крови трётль – ненасытная злоба, которую не утолить иначе как кровью.  
Близнецы жалобно хнычут, просыпаясь у нее на руках. И этот звук будит в асах что-то новое, отчего волосы на затылке Сигюн начинают шевелиться. Она словно стоит нагая в гуще голодных зверей, которые – вот беда – не боятся магической силы, даже не чуют ее. Их не отпугнуть, не приручить, не прикормить, и даже молиться, призывая гнев Имира на их головы, не выходит, потому что слов нет, они все вылетели из головы.  
Одно из страшных лиц, все еще кажущееся знакомым, приближается к ней вплотную.  
– Скади… – начинает она, но падает в снег от грубого тычка.  
– Звереныши… – рычит Скади, за пеленки поднимая плачущего Вали в воздух. – Где их отец? Где он? Говори!  
Сигюн молчит, глядя круглыми глазами на острие ножа, танцующего в руках у охотницы.  
– Тор! – зовет она, заметив его, но и его лицо заставляет ее в испуге шарахнуться прочь. Однако Тор быстрее, и он хватает не ребенка, а Сигюн.  
– Где он, женщина, – в его голосе нет срывающегося на визг рычания Скади, но именно этот низкий голос и заставляет Сигюн, дрожа, опустить голову.  
– Его здесь нет, – шепчет она, изо всех сил прижимая Нарви к себе. – Пожалуйста, Тор…  
– Она может не знать, где он, – доносится громом откуда-то сверху, и вперед вышагивает Слейпнир, несущий на спине Одина. – Но знал Браги, и сказал нам перед тем, как Локи убил его. Едем.  
У Сигюн стучат зубы. Она кричит, когда Скади бросает младенца в толпу асов, и погоня с гиканьем и звоном оружия волной выплескивается за ворота. Она сидит на снегу еще несколько секунд, прежде чем подняться на неверных ногах, все еще дрожа от ужаса и бессилия. Нарви молчит и не шевелится у нее на руках.  
Она оставляет неподвижное тельце на крыльце и выводит из конюшни одного из коней Локи. Снег на дороге взрыт сапогами и копытами – она пускает коня галопом по свежим следам, не думая – зная, куда они ведут. И почему.

***  
Ангрбода, кажется, тоже готова отшатнуться от него – страх при виде Локи вспыхивает в глубине ее глаз, и это злит его еще сильнее, хотя кровь и так горит от трётля.  
– Где мой подарок, – спрашивает он с порога, голос похож на звериный рык, на угрожающий лай, и она все-таки отступает от него на шаг, другой, а потом кивает и, не дожидаясь объяснений, торопливо поднимается на второй этаж.  
Кому могло придти в голову травить поминальное пиво, думает он, оставшись один. Эгиру? Дед Нанны отравил бы скорее одного Локи, и не трётлем, а ядом, если поверил обвинениям внучки. Разве что Эгир тут ни при чем…  
Но кто бы то ни был, что толку давать асам зелье, действие которого спадет, оставив их невредимыми?  
Не невредимыми, одергивает он сам себя. Кто знает, что творится сейчас во дворце и за его пределами, как скоро асы, потеряв общего недруга, передерутся между собою, обуреваемые яростью и гневом. Насколько хватит послушания Скади, прежде чем она пустит в ход оружие и умения, которым не в силах дать выхода ни одна охота, кроме как на двуногую дичь. Может быть, кто-то из недавних сотрапезников охотницы уже мертв. Может быть, и сама она мертва, потому что трётль завел ее слишком далеко.  
Ангрбода сбегает по лестнице, на ходу набрасывая на плечи пернатый плащ. Нужно только укрыться где-то, пока не кончится действие чар, пока не придут в себя и сам Локи, и все, кто, без сомнения, гонится сейчас за ним и его цареубийцей.  
Вдвоем они ложатся на крыло. Заснеженная крыша дома, двор и деревья вокруг остаются внизу, и Локи видит, как далеко позади, разбрызгивая комья мокрого снега, по равнине скачут всадники. И впереди всех – громадный восьминогий вороной, и у седока за плечами вьется плащ цвета охры. Один.  
Крылья куда быстрее любых копыт, и Локи думает – достаточно отлететь на день конного пути от Стены, и они спасутся.  
Бешенство, снедающее его, еще бурлит внутри, мешая вдохнуть полной грудью, мешая думать. Мысли все об одном: кому из преследователей он первому пустит пламя под кожу. Магия гудит в крови, от перьев пахнет паленым, Ангрбода рядом держится в воздухе с усилием, Локи чувствует ее раздражающую нарастающую неуверенность. Ему хочется прикрикнуть на нее, и он кричит – птичий клекот разносится над равниной. Стена все ближе – заснеженная громада, с обеих сторон окруженная лесом. В переплетении ветвей теряются наружные ворота, редкие часовые смотрят вниз, не в небо. Снег под пасмурным небом кажется голубым.  
Они перелетают через Стену, оставляя погоню позади. Внизу извивается черная лента Ивинга, ветвится притоками, и облегчение, охватившее Локи, заставляет его пропустить момент, когда Ангрбода вдруг исчезает с глаз, теряется. Меркнет легкое, привычное уже ощущение тепла у самого плеча, почти не ощутимое, как касание перьев. Ангрбода падает вниз на подломленных крыльях, оставляя за собой в воздухе искрящийся след.  
Локи обрушивается следом за нею, прижав крылья к телу. Внутри все воет от ужаса при мысли, что это его огонь, его сила, рвущаяся наружу, хлестнула ее, сбив в полете. Этого не может быть, этого не могло случиться – он уже пил трётль однажды, и тогда магия молчала, но сейчас он ни в чем не уверен. Падение длится и длится, и он не может ни подхватить ее, ни удержать, чары теряются, рассыпаются в отравленном мозгу, только дразня тупую стихийную силу, заставляя его собственные перья дымиться.  
Они падают в снег почти одновременно, но Локи жив. Ангрбода смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами, смотрит насквозь. Плащ из тлеющих перьев едва прикрывает ее плечи, тлеет платье; темные пятна золы пачкают снег, оседают ей на лицо.  
– Ангрбода, – зовет Локи, не веря.  
Трясет ее за плечо и почти слышит, как трескается лед, в который она превращается. Ётуны изо льда выходят и в лед возвращаются, всплывает в мозгу. Только ётуны остались в холодном мире, из которого он спасся вместе с нею. Не за тем же, чтоб Ётунхейм забрал ее сейчас.  
– Ангрбода…  
– Думал так просто скрыться от мести, ётун?  
Локи вздрагивает, поднимая взгляд от тела Ангрбоды.  
В нескольких шагах от него, ухмыляясь, еще роняя с рук последние золотистые искры силы, стоит Брок Ивальди. Затухающее пламя с шипением гаснет, плавя снег. Локи бьет его наотмашь – голой силой, не рассчитывая ни мощи, ни направления, ничего не рассчитывая, потому что пальцы Ангрбоды в его ладони твердые и холодные, и она не дышит, и сквозь прожженные в платье дыры видно, как ее тело становится прозрачно-синим, ледяным, хрупким и мертвым.  
Редкие деревья на берегу пригибает к земле, выламывая ветви и корни. Снег вокруг взрывается, обнажая землю, руки и голову Локи обдает жаром и холодом сразу, он чувствует, как в горле делается солоно.  
– Думал, что ты сдох и из твоего черепа сделали чашу попроще, – шипит он.  
Цверг остается стоять на ногах, со смехом оглядывается на учиненные разрушения. Локи бьет его еще раз, вставая с колен, и тот уходит от удара. И от третьего уходит тоже, ярится и бьет в ответ.  
– Убить колдуна труднее, чем любого из воинов! – кричит он Локи. – Но я преуспею и в этом…  
Локи бьет молча, одной рукой посылая в него языки огня, другой отправляя в полет короткий нож. Тот входит Броку в плечо, и он сшибает его в снег, грязно ругаясь.  
– Далеко же ты успел убежать от своих сородичей, – сетует он. – Но ничего. От асов не скрыться, это-то мы оба знаем. Особенно от асов, до дна испивших чашу ярости.  
– Это ты отравил пиво Эгира.  
– Я! – голос Брока звенит от радости. – Я смотрел на тебя с того самого дня, как ты вернулся, сбросив конскую шкуру. Мне хватило ума скрыться, схорониться от всех там, где никто не стал меня искать. Разве пришло в голову мудрому Всеотцу, что Брок Ивальди ходит по золотому дворцу прямо у него под носом?  
Локи вспоминает дары Бруи. Вспоминает почудившийся ему пристальный взгляд, когда он принимал из рук мастера рубиновую чашу.  
– Мне хватило ума взять с собой то, что потом было бы растащено и уничтожено. И гляди, как оно мне пригодилось! Могучим асам нечего противопоставить зелью из мидгардских грибов!  
Брок смеется в поредевшую бороду и пропускает мимо себя еще одну струю пламени. У Локи дрожат руки всякий раз, как он видит распростертое на снегу тело Ангрбоды. Он сжимает челюсти так, что зубы вот-вот захрустят, и пытается метить точнее, но тень цверга плывет перед глазами, расползается алым туманом, и яснее в мозгу не становится.  
– Еще немного, ётун, подожди еще немного. Слышишь, как стучат копыта? Это едут за тобой, чтобы расправиться. И они это сделают, потому что никто не может устоять против Брока Ивальди.  
Локи чудится оскаленное лицо Тора и занесенный молот в руке, натянутый лук разъяренной Скади, нацеленное ему в сердце острие Гунгнира. Стоит асам поймать его – и пророчество вёльвы исполнится так, как должно было.  
Ангрбода. Знай он, чем это грозит, он не выбрал бы путь хуже худшего. Но даже теперь он не уверен, что знает все. Он надеется лишь, что Хель видела его и Ангрбоду; что она успела поймать, как поймала близнецов когда-то очень, очень давно.  
Он пускает огонь с обеих рук, и цверга зажимает ими, как клещами. Тот с визгом отбивается, заставляя Локи свалиться с ног.  
– У каждого, кто сейчас проезжает через ворота в Стене, зуб на тебя не меньше, чем у рода Ивальди, в котором твоими стараниями остался я один. Они поднимут тебя на мечи и будут смеяться, ты знаешь об этом? Мидгардцы сходят с ума от зелья, которое варят. Не чувствует боли, не думают о милосердии, не внемлют доводам разума. Одной капли хватает, чтобы превратить человека в зверя.  
– Асу нужно больше, – хрипит Локи, и бороду Брока охватывает огонь.  
– Они тебя разорвут!  
Плечо и бок Локи обжигает жаром, но это не пламя, а кровь, рукав и грудь мгновенно пропитываются насквозь, с пальцев капает, шипя на магическом огне.  
– И когда они придут в себя и увидят, что натворили, будет уже поздно, Локи. Асгард недосчитается еще одного ётуна!  
Попытка перекинуться в птицу заканчивается падением в снег с размаху, точно кто-то швырнул его оземь, зацепив хлыстом. Соскользнуть в воду рыбой или гадом не выходит: цверг отшвыривает его назад, прочь от реки. Он скалится, и Локи скалится тоже, и превращается в зверя, и в птицу, и в змея разом, круглое лицо Брока бледнеет за миг до того, как Локи бросается на него.  
Шея хрустит в когтях. Сквозь собственное рычание Локи слышит приближающийся топот погони – его найдут здесь, его догонят, и случится то, о чем говорил победивший его колдун. Но Брок захлебывается под ним, царапая ни на что не похожие лапы и собственное горло, и Локи просто не может остановиться. У него перед глазами белое мертвое лицо Ангрбоды, бессмысленные яростные лица отравленных асов, испуганный Хёд, не успевший даже попытаться оттолкнуть своего убийцу.  
А потом он слышит крик и удивляется знакомому голосу настолько, что выпускает свою добычу. Брок мертв, и темной кровью залит снег. Локи поворачивается на окрик, ищущим взглядом окидывает склон берега, уцелевшие деревья выше, и успевает заметить приближающийся силуэт.  
Стрела пробивает ему грудь, но ощущается это не болью, а легким толчком. Локи садится на снег. Ребрам горячо и тут же холодно. Как будто Тор, заставив его сесть, уняться, затихнуть, усадив куда придется, вдруг зачем-то убрал руку.  
У него идет кровь носом. И из-под ногтей – надо же – тоже, руки белеют, с кожи сходят все краски, а потом на ней проступают давно не виденные черные узоры, четкие, как татуировка: рисунок выпуклых вен. Локи смотрит на свои руки заворожено, неотрывно, мотает головой в попытке избавиться от шума в ушах. Попытавшись вдохнуть, он снова чувствует жар и холод. Тор. Ангрбода.  
Сигюн зовет его, но ее нигде нет. Слепящей белизной обрушивается сверху небо, зябнет спина и приходит боль, заставляя свет померкнуть, дрогнуть и пропасть. Над головой смыкается тень – серо-сизая, темная, как грозовая туча, как зимний водный поток.

_Рябь на поверхности воды отсюда, с глубины, кажется смутным мерцанием редких и тусклых радужных бликов, сливающихся в непрерывный поток. Вертлявый лосось мчится под водой так стремительно, точно его преследует стая речных демонов, вздумавших поохотиться, и очень скоро мутная круговерть подхватывает его, обтекая со всех сторон, размывая границы между поверхностью и дном. Теперь даже тот, кто стал лососем, не мог бы сказать, где верх и низ в этом царстве холодного мерцания. Остается только мчаться все дальше и дальше, только вперед, надеясь, что вода приведет его не в руки преследователей, а к спасению.  
В потоке мечущихся искр, рябящих перед глазами, чудятся неясные очертания. Шпили и башни, кроны деревьев и горные хребты, силуэты в оконных проемах и узоры на гобеленах.  
Снег лежит на вершине горы, по склону которой, волоча за собою неподъемный скарб, бредет одинокий цверг. Во встопорщенной нечесаной бороде застряли несколько сосновых иголок. В одном рукаве пусто.  
Снег искрится в седых волосах Хёда, но солнце не отражается от слепых бельм, потому что и бельм нет: взгляд старика чист, и глядит он прямо и укоризненно. Совсем как высокий ётун с яркими волчьими глазами, подставивший старику руку для опоры, но куда жестче, чем бледный альбинос, рядом с которым замерла молодая асинья с волосами цвета морской пены.  
Огненные волосы женщины с черной и блестящей кожей украшены гребнем из золотой проволоки. Она не просто глядит на него, она тянет руки, улыбаясь с тоской и нежностью, которых он еще не видел ни в чьих глазах. Она не заговаривает с ним, но он все равно ее слышит.  
«Локи, сын Лафея и мой, двуединый. Пришло время разделиться».  
И как только Локи решает послушаться, он чувствует, как расплывается, двоясь, его тело, точно отбрасывая воплощенную тень, творя фантом. Тот сразу же отстает от мчащегося в толще воды серебристого лосося – неповоротливый, большой и темный, длиннорукий и длинноногий, закоченевший, как выброшенная морем коряга. А Локи плывет-летит вперед и вперед, до тех пор, пока бурный поток не выносит его вверх, прямо в слепящий свет мириад разноцветных бликов.  
«Совсем как Радужный мост», – успевает подумать Локи, но стольких миров, сколько являются ему, нипочем не уместить на одном Иггдрасиле. А потом чьи-то руки хватают его: полоумного лосося, выпрыгнувшего из воды прямо в объятия рыбачки._

Сколько прошло времени – минуты ли, часы или дни, – Локи не имеет ни малейшего представления. Он лежит на галечном берегу реки, названия которой не знает, и бестолково озирается, опасаясь поднять голову. Все тело у него болит так, словно он грянулся о камни из-под самых туч, даже не попытавшись расправить крылья. В голове еще мутится – но не от колдовского зелья. Больше не хочется выхватить нож и ударить – кого бы то ни было, любого, кто под руку попадет, кто взглянет не так и скажет не то…  
Он вскидывается, ища Брока, но не находит. И все-таки берег не пуст.  
Венок из омелы медленно вянет на туго заплетенных волосах Бальдра, спускающегося к воде по сыпучей гальке. Хель идет под руку с ним, склоняется над Локи и берет его за руку.  
– Папа, – говорит она укоризненно, но Локи видит улыбку в ее глазах, в уголках губ. – Ты напугал меня.  
Локи качает головой. В девяти мирах нет ничего, чем можно было бы напугать его дочь, во всяком случае, теперь...  
А потом он видит Ангрбоду, и все остальное становится неважно. Она приближается, и тянет его вверх, на ноги, а он ее – вниз, себе на колени. Он врастает в нее, прикипает к тонким жестким рукам, самым ласковым рукам, какие могут быть у женщины. От нее не пахнет ни пеплом, ни дымом, только льдом и ею, ее сердце колотится так, что он чувствует биение всем телом. Собственное сердце Локи бьется, как дикое, потому что Ангрбода сжимает его изо всех сил, и ее сухие губы касаются его шеи, нервный вздох слышится у самого уха. Волосы ее снова плотным покрывалом лежат, закрывая всю спину, и в них ни одной седой пряди.  
И она жива.  
– Ангрбода, – зовет Локи, и она приподнимает голову. – Ангрбода.  
– Вставай, Локи, – велит Бальдр, протягивая руки им обоим.  
Когда Локи поднимается, волосы хлещут его по лицу. Рыжие, жесткие, как войлок.  
– Суртово семя... – начинает он и осекается.  
Ангрбода ведет пальцами, запутавшимися в тяжелых и жестких огненных прядях, сверху вниз, от виска до плеча. Локи бросает быстрый взгляд на свои руки – но кожа у него не почернела и нисколько не походит на кожу детей Муспеля. Огонь горит только у него на голове, и он облегченно смеется.  
Облегчение – вот что он чувствует, когда, сидя верхом, следует за Хель и Бальдром, едущими впереди. Страстное желание вдохнуть сладковатый воздух полной грудью, расправить спину. Серая галька мягко шуршит под ногами, когда они – Хель и Бальдр, Локи и Ангрбода – поднимаются по берегу от кромки воды к уходящей вдаль дороге.  
Небо над головой – бледно-голубое, прозрачное, и незнакомая звезда плывет в синеве, взбираясь все выше. Локи не знает, как Хель назвала ее. До сих пор у него не было времени спросить, но теперь времени достаточно – и он жадно смотрит вперед, смотрит по сторонам, обозревая Хельхейм, изумленный и гордый силой Хель и Бальдра, сотворивших все это.  
За кронами деревьев в утренней дымке проступают очертания синих гор, пологих, поросших темными хвойными лесами, изрезанных узкими серебристыми росчерками быстрых рек. По мере того, как звезда поднимается в небе, бледнеет полукруг луны над горами. Красноватой искрой вспыхивает далеко впереди дворец.  
Ангрбода едет совсем близко – так, что сидя в седлах, они соприкасаются коленями. Она находит руку Локи и крепко сжимает ладонь, и он отвечает пожатием.  
– Теперь, женщина, – говорит он, – ты уже никогда от меня не избавишься.  
В ответ она сжимает его руку так, что становится больно – а потом он слышит, как она всхлипывает.


	63. Эпилог

– Почему он не просыпается?  
Под отчаянным взглядом Сигюн Тор опускает голову.  
– Не знаю.  
Весна заглядывает в окна – слишком робкая для середины года. Без Бальдра, проводника и защитника, она ступает медленно и осторожно, капли стучат в стекло озябшими пальцами, прося впустить. Снег в низинах лежит такой белый и рыхлый, что, кажется, пролежит до следующей зимы.  
– А кто знает? Один? Фригг? Кто?  
Сигюн не молится ни Имиру, ни Бергельмиру, не взывает о милосердии норн, никого ни о чем не просит. Да и просить ей некого: никто не желает вспоминать черный день Асгарда, никто не приходит в дом, ставший тюрьмой и могилой. Некому разбить выкованные на крови цепи беспамятства и разбудить пленника, распростертого на ложе.  
Она нашла его первой: нагнала уже у самой воды, окликнула. Эхо этого окрика колет горло до сих пор, и до сих пор она видит, как он оглядывается на ее голос, останавливается, чтобы бросить на нее последний взгляд.  
Этой остановки с избытком хватило Скади, чтобы прицелиться и выстрелить. Локи повалился в снег, пятная кровью собственные следы, и Сигюн сделалось холодно и дурно от того, сколько вокруг было красного. Как будто все поры на коже Локи вдруг открылись. Не помня себя, она рванулась к нему и, оказавшись рядом, ничего не видя вокруг, водила над его телом руками, но сила уходила из нее вникуда. Локи смотрел на нее и не видел, а она заливалась слезами и водила, водила ладонями вокруг стрелы, торчавшей в груди, но та не выходила, чары не выталкивали ее.  
Стрелу Скади выдернула сама. Она рывком отшвырнула Сигюн прочь, чтоб взглянуть на тело, и расхохоталась, и продолжая хохотать, била и пинала лежащего, царапала ногтями его лицо, бранясь и проклиная. Она звала его – Ньерд. И тогда Сигюн хлестнула ее магией, откуда только силы взялись: отлетев, Скади упала в снег поодаль и нескоро потом поднялась. Вид у нее был изумленный и похмельный.  
И у всех, кто подходил к тому месту, где лежал в снегу Локи, с лиц сползало выражение злого азарта, уступая место удивлению, стыду и страху, постепенному осознанию того, что произошло, что могло произойти. Воинственные крики оборвались, поползли в ножны мечи. Тор упал на колени над Локи, почти такой же белый, как он. Брал его лицо в ладони, звал по имени, срываясь то на крик, то на шепот. Фригг обняла Сигюн – молча, медленно обвила ее руками и прижала к себе, держась, точно за последний оплот силы, за последнюю кроху сознания в кошмарном сне. В стороне, сидя в сугробе, Скади раз за разом окунала в снег окровавленные руки, ошалело глядя на свои ладони.  
Тор первым понял, что Локи жив. Он поднял его на руки и понес, не позволяя никому перенять эту ношу, пока в столице, во дворце, в его покоях не опустил его на покрывало.  
Под веками Локи мечутся зрачки; медленно-медленно поднимается и опускается грудь. Только это дает Сигюн понять, что существо, лежащее перед нею, живо. Что это – посиневшая кожа, черные губы и ногти, – в самом деле Локи.  
Тонкой серой тенью за ее плечом вырастает Хёнир.  
– Сигюн, – говорит он, – идем отсюда.  
– Чтобы он проснулся один?  
– Он не проснется, Сигюн.  
Она поворачивает к нему бледное лицо. Тор в несколько быстрых шагов оказывается рядом, нависает над Хёниром тихой угрозой.  
– Он проспит еще долго, – невозмутимо продолжает Хёнир. – Но когда он проснется, свершится пророчество, с которым он и Всеотец безуспешно боролись много зим. Поэтому и я прошу: не будите его.  
– Опомнись, – говорит ему Тор. – Это же Локи! Мало того, что мы чуть его не убили, нахлебавшись цвержьей отравы, теперь ты хочешь сказать мне, что он так и должен лежать здесь до конца времен?  
Труп Брока Ивальди зарыли в снег там же, на берегу, между водой и сушей. О том, как поступить с разбитой глыбой синего льда, лежавшей тут же, среди разметанных серых перьев, никто и не подумал. Теперь она, должно быть, растаяла.  
– Конец времен настанет, когда он поднимется, – жестко перебивает маг. – И выбор ясен.  
– Ты бредишь, Хёнир… – начинает Тор, но тихий голос Сигюн слышнее.  
– Конечно, выбор ясен, – говорит она. – Уходи, Хёнир.

Наконец они оставляют Сигюн одну – наедине с Локи. И тогда она говорит ему, как ей страшно видеть их – даже теперь, когда действие трётля спало, когда всем, что они делают для нее и Локи, движет неизбывная вина, стыд, сожаление. Ей страшно всякий раз, когда Тор хмурит брови, когда сжимаются в нить тонкие губы Хенира. Ее трясет, когда Скади снится ей в краткие часы сна. Сигюн и подумать не смеет о том, чтобы выйти из дома надолго, отпустить служанок, поручить Локи чужим заботам. Снять чары с Нарви и Вали.  
Она ждет, когда Локи проснется: может, тогда страх оставит ее. Когда он, не открывая глаз, сводит брови, вздыхает и стонет, видя что-то, о чем никто никогда не узнает, она прижимает руку к груди, где, похоже, надолго спрятаны под платьем две деревянных фигурки, а потом гладит его по голове. Она чувствует, что перед нею не тот Локи, которого асы гнали по земле и воздуху и все-таки сумели догнать. Не весь Локи. Но пока он спит, она целует высохшие ладони, смачивает водой серые губы.  
И ждет.

  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10.10.2012 - 12.10.2014


End file.
